Stick Wit U
by WWEChica
Summary: Daughter of two Hall of Famers, Grace Callaway has spent her life away from the world of sports entertainment. Samoa Joe is a rising WWE Superstar trained by her parents. Imagine the challenges they face when they decide to start dating!
1. A Welcome Change

Chapter 1…A Welcome Change

The cold air hit 23-year-old Grace Callaway smack in the face as she exited the Manhattan Center in downtown New York City, the 2038 WWE Hall of Fame Induction ceremony having ended nearly 20 minutes ago. She'd witnessed her mother and father Sara and Mark Callaway, known as Angel and the Undertaker in the world of sports-entertainment, become members of the club of the most elite performers in wrestling history. "It's a lot colder than it was before," Grace said slipping on her leather jacket and shuddering slightly. Joe Seanoa, known better to the wrestling public as Samoa Joe, came up to her side with a grin on his face. "That's what happens when the sun sets, Grace," he said jokingly, "You know…no heat means more cold."

Not usually a humorous type of guy, Joe found it extremely easy to let his guard down around the youngest daughter of his famous trainers. "Don't tease me, Mr. Seanoa. I'll tell my mom and dad," she bantered. "You shouldn't make threats like that, Ms. Callaway," he said half-seriously. Grace chuckled and placed her hand in the crook of his right elbow. "Are you gonna come back for your stuff?" she asked. "I actually only came with my jacket, and I've got that, so…where do you wanna go?" he responded. "Should we even leave right now? I know you mentioned how…intense the fans can get after these shows," she suggested. Joe grinned and said, "We could wait around for a little while, about 20 or 30 more minutes, if you want." Grace looked around the parking lot, noting that it was still half-full of rental cars, as well as a large crowd still present behind a barricade of bike racks. "Where will we wait?" she asked. "Backstage should be clearing out, or…," he started. "Or what" she asked. "I don't know…it's just somethin' your mom got me doin'," he answered.

"What?" Grace asked, trying to grin even though impatience was apparent on her face. "We could sit out in the ballroom. It's kind of…fun to watch the boys break everything down as smoothly as they do," he responded. Grace grinned and said, "Sounds relaxing." "It really is," Joe agreed as they headed back into the building. As they headed down the hall, Grace spotted her oldest sibling, 27-year-old Melissa, standing with a few men, one she recognized as Melissa's boyfriend Allen Jones (Joe had told her his ring name was A.J. Styles). "Hey, Joe…Gracie," Melissa said eyeing her sister warily, "Mom and dad have been gone. What are you still doin' here?" "Not that I owe you any kind of explanation, but I'm hangin' out with Joe," Grace said tensely. She didn't miss the blatant disdain in her sister's voice, and that brought up the same feeling within her own heart.

"Oh…," Melissa said, an eyebrow rising in slight annoyance. "Don't worry, sis, I'm not here for his money or any other materialistic bullshit," Grace snapped before storming away. Joe stared at Grace's departing form in shock, then turned his attention to his coworker. "That wasn't necessary, Mystique," he said quietly. "I'm just tryin' to look out for you, Joey," Melissa argued, "You don't know what she's like." "You're right, short stuff…but I'm tryin' to get to know her," Joe argued in return. "Why? She's not like us, Joey…she's unpredictable…and hot-headed…and…weird," Melissa said. "Look, I'd appreciate it if you just sat this one out. I'm a grown man, so I can take care of myself," he said quietly, a little more heat in his voice than he intended. Melissa looked over to her two-year boyfriend for support, but A.J. merely shrugged. "He's right, darlin'. I'm sure your sister's not as bad as you make her out to be," he offered. "Fine," she conceded with an exasperated sigh, "But don't say I didn't warn you, Joe."

"I won't," Joe said before walking away, hurrying to find the petite girl who'd run off. He found her near the backstage entrance into the ballroom area. "Grace?" he said softly. "I'm fine," she responded quietly, "There are still fans out there." Joe sighed softly at her obvious change of topic, instinctively knowing that it was probably a protective habit. "I'm sorry about your sister. I didn't know she could be that way," he said quietly. "Look in my eyes, Joe…," Grace said looking up at him over her shoulder, "Do you see one ounce of "gives a shit" about what she thinks of me?" Joe smiled at her honesty and peeked out the curtain. Security was indeed trying to usher out about 50 more people.

"I think we'll be safe," he whispered in her ear. Grace looked up into Joe's eyes once more, a grin coming to her face as well. "You're kind of a risk-taker, aren't you?" she whispered. "I think Stephanie McMahon would say that's the biggest understatement of the year," he whispered, glancing at her lips, "But I'll do whatever it takes when I find somethin' I want." Grace felt her cheeks flame red, and quickly looked back towards the seating area. "I'm sorry," Joe said immediately, "I didn't mean to push." Grace shook her head, only saying, "Let's go," as she grabbed his hand and practically pulled him out into the ballroom. They quickly sat down in the center of the front row, staring up at the stage, which had yet to be touched.

"It looks a lot bigger now. I mean, obviously, since we're a lot closer, but you know what I mean," Grace said quickly. Joe grinned and eased his arm around her shoulders. "I can only imagine how exciting it was for my parents to be up there. They looked so comfortable in front of all these people," she continued, "Well, my mom more than my dad, but he doesn't seem like he likes that kinda thing anyway, ya know…makes me wish I'd had little more experience or knowledge of what they did, ya know. It was really amazing to see how much fun the fans were having, how into the inductees they all were, to--."

"Grace?" Joe said trying to suppress a laugh. "Hmm?" she asked looking up at him. "You're rambling," he said quietly. Grace blushed again, staring down at her hands. "Sorry…it's a nervous habit," she whispered. "I caught onto that," he said softly, "But if it makes you feel better, I've been nervous since I first looked at you." Grace smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad you had a good time, though, I really am," he said quietly. "A lot more than I thought I would. Usually I avoid anything to do with wrestling, but this night was about my mom and dad," she said honestly.

"Why don't you and Melissa get along?" he asked suddenly. Grace took a deep breath and shrugged carelessly. "We're just…different. We have different personalities, different goals, different outlooks on life…different childhoods, different everything. And I'm okay with that," she said quietly, "It's when we get around each other and she gets into her "holier than thou" mode, and becomes the royal bitch I grew up with, that I don't get along with her." "Understandable. To be honest, I didn't even know she had a sister. You weren't there when we were training in Houston, and she never even mentioned you," he said quietly. "Figures…she barely acknowledges me when I'm right in front of her, let alone when I'm not around…just because I left home for my passion, because I didn't go straight to college…because I took my life in my own hands, and didn't let what mom and dad thought of me control my every move…I hate that bitch," she said heatedly.

Joe felt her trembling and realized there was a lot of resentment and pent-up emotions within the young Callaway. "Can we talk about something else, please?" she whispered. "Okay…," Joe answered. "I'm sorry, it's just…not somethin' I like to really discuss. Besides, I'm sure you don't wanna hear me rant and rave about my personal problems," she said quietly. "It's okay. I've got a whole closet full o' skeletons, so…I'm right there with ya," he said quietly, "You just kinda…accept it all, and don't let it hold you back from livin' your life." "I haven't," Grace said shortly. "I didn't mean that you had," Joe countered. "I know, I'm just…I'm sorry…I get defensive about that," she said quietly. "Don't apologize. I like that you're standin' up for yourself," he said grinning.

"So what got you into wrestling?" Grace asked, unable to hide that Joe was able to make her blush so easily. "Well, my family has been in the entertainment business for three generations. They started a Polynesian dance troupe, and they travel all over the world performing different types of dance rituals at different types of events, and…I started with that when I was only five. So, in a sense, I grew up with this way of life," Joe explained, "But I started judo karate as a kid, and was the California State Junior Judo Champion. I had always been a wrestling fan, since I was three or four. When I was 22, just four years ago, actually, my family was doin' a three-day tour in the Houston area, and…I saw an ad for Angel and 'Taker's wrestling school in a local newspaper. I decided it was a "now or never" decision, so…I made the call. Angel told me to come in for an interview and try-out, and…things just fell into place." "So you trained for a whole year?" Grace asked.

"Yep…longest 365 days of my life, but…it was worth it, because I feel like I was trained by two of the absolute best. Even after the course itself was over, I would come back after different tours with a bunch o' independent promotions, the Indies we call them, and I would ask for additional training to hone my skills," he continued, "I actually just got into the WWE about nine months ago, so I'm still technically a rookie here. Mystique and A.J. have got about six months on me, so I'm tryin' to catch up." "But isn't tomorrow your first Wrestlemania?" she asked, Joe having explained the long and storied history of the biggest yearly pay-per-view during the Induction ceremony. "Yeah…I get nervous every time I think about it," he said smiling broadly. "And it's Melissa's first one, too, right?" she asked. "Where are you goin' with this?" he asked, having an idea of the answer. "Obviously you've caught up enough if you're both on the same big pay-per-view, both for the same time," Grace said matter-of-factly.

Joe smiled at her optimism and said, "Didn't think of it that way." Grace merely shrugged and looked up at him. "Don't sell yourself short, Joe. Just talkin' with you about all this…I'm sure you love what you do, and are as good at it, as much as anybody else…even my sister," she said quietly. "How'd you get to be so optimistic about life?" he asked. "Livin' on my own for four years, and managing to not get killed doin' it, showed me I can do anything I put my mind to," she answered. "Where've you lived?" he asked. "Two long, hard years in L.A. when I first left home, 18 even longer months across the country in Miami, and now I've been in Connecticut with my brothers for the past two and a half years," she answered. "What are you doin' there?" he questioned.

"Well, I moved out to become a tattoo artist, and I'm still doin' that now, but I'm also goin' to the University of Connecticut part-time for my Bachelor of Arts in Painting," she answered proudly. "Why painting?" he asked. "It really helps me with my tattoo drawing, learning different styles and techniques," she answered. "Did you draw your own stuff?" he asked. "Only the one on my right ankle," Grace answered slipping off the strapped black heel and placing her foot on Joe's lap. Joe glanced down and inhaled sharply at the sight of her bared calf. "Sorry," Grace whispered, thinking that his reaction was due to an injury she'd aggravated. "No, it's fine," he said moving his hand to her smooth calf. Grace felt an even stronger spark in the pit of her stomach, and watched as Joe examined her favorite piece. Roughly 3"X3", it was a dark pink/magenta-colored opened lock, the words "Free Forever" written in fancy manuscript above and below it.

"What does it mean? Free from your parents?" he asked after a few long moments. "Well, I got it about a month and a half before I left L.A., so it was more just about freedom in general, knowing that…I'd made it on my own, ya know," she answered, shivering at the feel of his hands on her skin. "Did you do it yourself?" he asked. "Nope, which is why I like it even more. My mentor, Joanna, did it for me. I'd actually drawn it up a year before she did it, but…she'd always told me that she wasn't lettin' me go 'til she thought I was ready. And I'd only been actually tattooing for about three months when she'd did it. Anyway…to know that she was that confident in me, it…it's special to me," she said slowly, her eyes watering, "When nobody believed in me…when nobody offered any help…Jo-Jo was there, and she showed me that I had talent, and that I could be successful with my talent." Joe smiled slightly and said, "It's very beautiful, Grace." "Thanks," she said quietly, removing her foot from his lap. "So who did everything else?" he continued, wanting to know everything he could about this girl. "Jo-Jo did my left arm and back, while my boss in Miami did my lower back, and my two closest friends in Connecticut did my right arm," she answered.

"You're really passionate about it, tattooing. Where'd you get that from?" Joe questioned. "A little from my mom, 'cause she had one when I was growing up—I did her second one just about a year ago—but mainly from my dad. He said I was always asking about them when I was younger, asking about the designs and why he had what he did, and the whole process behind them," she answered, "Before today, I'd always felt like…it was the only thing he ever gave me." "What happened today?" he asked as she slipped her small foot back into the shoe. "My dad and I were…able to talk out most of our problems. We still have a ways to go, but…after ten years, we…finally feel comfortable around each other again," she answered grinning. "Well, that's a good thing, right?" he asked.

"Yeah…I actually didn't speak to my parents or my brothers, and especially not my sister, for two straight years when I left home. The only contact I made when I finally moved to Florida was a postcard here or there, maybe a letter if I was feeling generous. So…I'm glad to finally be able to talk to them again. Although I don't know that Melissa and I will ever really get along," Grace said honestly. "Have you tried?" he asked. "A few times, at the…great insistence of my mother, mind you…but every single time I try, she goes outta her way to make me feel like nothing, and I'm just not puttin' up with it anymore," she answered. Joe smiled slightly and glanced at his watch. "Wow, it's almost ten 'til midnight," he stated, "You wanna head outta here?" "Where to?" she asked. "I guess we'll see when we get there, huh?" he said standing and holding out his right hand. Grace grinned and allowed him to help her stand. As they headed back through the curtains, they ran into Stephanie McMahon for the second time that day. "You finally outta here, Joey?" she asked. "Yeah. We've got a long day tomorrow, don't we?" he answered. "Sure do. Call time is bright and early at 11 a.m., so don't stay out too late," she said in a pure motherly tone. "Yes, ma'am," Joe said before leading Grace out of the building.

"Shouldn't you be heading to bed soon if you have to be up so early?" she asked as they climbed into a Chevrolet Impala rental car. Joe grinned and answered, "With this job, I'm so used to averaging five hours of sleep a night, and that's a good night, that if I do try to go to bed early, I end up staring at the ceiling for two hours anyway. Add to that that tomorrow is my very first Wrestlemania, the biggest day of my career to date, and…there's no way I'm gettin' to sleep before three a.m." "Oh…," Grace said smiling. "Are you ready to go back to your hotel?" he asked. "No, not really," she answered blushing yet again, "I'd like to…hang out a little while longer…with you…if you want." Joe smiled and linked his fingers with hers. "Sounds like a plan, then," he said softly. The two ended up cruising around Manhattan for just over two hours, talking about everything from their shared love of mixed martial arts and movies to their different childhood experiences in the entertainment industry.

When Joe finally pulled into the parking lot of the East Side Marriot hotel Grace was staying at, the clock had just passed two a.m. He put the vehicle into park and asked, "Do you want me to walk you up to your room?" "I'm good…but thank you for offering," she said grinning, "I really did have a great time tonight, Joe, so…thank you for that as well." "Thank you, Grace," Joe said looking over to her. Grace looked down at her hands, a smile stretching across her face. The way he kept complimenting her, she felt like she wouldn't be able to stop smiling for a week. Joe touched her chin, turning her face towards him so that her eyes returned to his own. He'd been captivated by her green orbs since she'd first looked at him earlier that evening. "You are so beautiful," he whispered before gently kissing her. Grace gasped against his mouth, but didn't pull away. The pleasure she was receiving was unlike anything she'd ever felt, and she found herself leaning into Joe's strong arms. His right arm slipped around her back, holding her in place, while his left hand inched down her side.

Joe groaned softly as his mouth melded with Grace's, their tongues dueling in a gentle battle. However, when his hand came in contact with something unyielding on the outside of her right leg, he immediately pulled away. "What the heck?" he said staring at the small woman. Completely mortified, Grace quickly climbed out of the car, followed by Joe. "Grace, wait," he said grasping her left arm. Grace stopped and stared at the ground as he turned her around. "What is that?" Joe asked. "I'm so sorry, Joe…I should've told you," she whispered. "Tell me now, then," he said gently. "It's kind of a…long story," she said slowly reaching under her skirt and unhooking the weapon. Joe stared in pure shock at the sight of the knife. "What happened to you that…you feel the need to carry around a butterfly knife?" he asked with genuine concern. "I was…in L.A., out with Joanna, and…a bunch o' girls jumped on Jo-Jo as we were…leaving the club. I naturally tried to help my boss, but…I was too small, and…ended up with a couple cracked ribs for my efforts," she explained, "And from that point on, Jo-Jo told me to carry some protection. I started with jiu-jitsu, but…I felt I needed somethin' else. I despise guns, and mace is hard to get to, so…I chose this."

"Have you…ya know, ever had to use it?" he asked leaning against the car. Grace sighed and leaned against the car beside him. "Once…in Miami…my boyfriend at the time tried to take advantage of me one night," she said slowly, a chill passing through her at the terrible memory, "He…ended up with 100 stitches in his right arm and 50 across his chest…and I haven't seen him since." "Wow…," Joe whispered. "Hope I, uh, haven't scared you off now," she said softly, slipping the knife into her pocket. "No, of course not. I'm just…sorry all that happened to you," he said quietly, "Is that why you're so cautious?" "A little. I mean, I…have always kept to myself, especially growing up with wrestlers as parents," she answered, "I know how to have a good time with my brothers, or my close friends at my shop, but other than that…I don't know, I guess…the way I grew up, and how I left home, and bein' on my own…I'm used to it all."

"Gracie! Did you just get back, too!" Sebastian suddenly screamed out from across the small parking lot. Grace smiled as her brothers stumbled over to her. "I know we're in the "city that never sleeps", but you two could at least try to keep it down a notch," she said, "Besides, I though you boys would've been back by now." Matt smiled goofily and stretched his arms above his head. "Come on, lil' sis, don't get like mom," he said before yawning loudly. "I recall bein' three years older than you, mister," Grace stated nonchalantly. "But I'm bigger than you are," Matt said playfully swinging at her. Grace easily blocked the sloppy blow and said, "And I can kick your ass in more ways than you can image." "You know she's right, Matt, 'cause she's done it before," Sebastian stepped in with a smile.

"Come on, man! You always take her side!" Matt argued before tackling his brother to the pavement. Sebastian groaned and began to defend himself. Grace watched on in utter amusement, shaking her head as the two young men threw painless punches at each other. After a couple minutes of the sudden entertainment, Grace rolled her eyes and grabbed an ear of each brother, pulling them apart despite their screams of pain. "Christopher Sebastian! Matthew James! You two cut it out before security comes out here," she said, "Now get upstairs. I'll be up in a few minutes." Both brothers rubbed their stinging ears as they stumbled into the five-star hotel. "I'll come lookin' for ya if you're not up in five minutes," Sebastian slurred over his left shoulder. "Yes, dad," Grace said with a playful salute, but she heard the underlying protectiveness in her twin's voice.

"He really cares about you," Joe said quietly. "Yeah…," Grace said grinning, "Anyway…I should get up there. Make sure they don't trash the suite, ya know." "What are you doin' for lunch?" he asked. "I'll probably be with my mom and dad all day. Dad really wants to hang out and catch up…all that jazz," she said quietly. "Well, that's good, though, right?" he asked. "Yeah…we're more alike than he or I ever thought, so…we'll have plenty to talk about," she answered, "Anyway…you should get goin'…" "Tryin' to shoo me off like your brothers?" he said grinning. "I could talk to you all night, Joe, but…you need to get some rest for tomorrow, and so do I," she answered pushing away from the car. "Can I…get a goodnight hug?" he asked holding out his arms. Grace smiled and gently embraced him. Joe hugged her tightly and inhaled deeply, taking in her unique scent, a mixture of strawberry and vanilla.

"Goodnight, Gracie," he whispered kissing her softly. Loud whistles and cheers of "Go Gracie! Go Gracie!" and "Sexy mama!" came from the hotel entranceway, causing her to blush deeply with embarrassment. "I'm gonna kill 'em both in their sleep," she whispered smiling, her eyes locking with Joe's deep brown ones. "Just torture 'em tomorrow when they're hung-over…way more rewarding," he said smiling as well. Grace kissed him once more before pulling away. "Goodnight, Joe…I'll see you tomorrow evening probably," she said turning to walk away. "You certainly will, Gracie Callaway," Joe said grinning. Grace flamed red as she entered the lobby of the hotel, spotting her brothers as they unsuccessfully tried to hide behind two potted plants. "Be afraid, you two," she said heading for the elevators, "You both know that payback is my specialty." Sebastian and Matt laughed heartily as they followed suit.

Up in her suite, Grace dropped her jacket on the small couch, also occupied by a nearly-asleep Matt. "Did you do okay tonight?" Sebastian asked from the doorway of the first bedroom. Grace smiled automatically and nodded. "He's a great guy, Sebastian," she said softly, "We drove around for two hours, talkin' about…everything. I even told him about Terry." "Oh…how'd he take that?" he asked slipping off his jacket. "He was okay with it, I guess. I mean, he didn't get in his car and drive off, so…I think that's a good sign," she answered with a grin, "At least, it's a sign he doesn't think I'm a psycho." Sebastian shed his dress shirt and dropped it on the floor with his jacket. "You defended yourself, Red, in the only way you were capable. There's nothin' "psycho" about that," he said truthfully, "That bastard deserved more than that, if you ask me. "Sebastian…," Grace said quietly. "I know, I know…you're past it. Sorry," he said kicking off his shoes. "I just hate seein' you get worked up, mo chuishle," she said softly, calling him the Irish phrase that means "my blood".

Sebastian grinned at the childhood nickname, finally kicking out his tuxedo pants. "So…you really think Joe's the one?" he asked stretching out on his bed as Grace sat at his right side. "I don't know…I thought Billy was the one in L.A….and I thought Terry was the one," she responded honestly, "But with Joe…there's somethin' about his eyes, bro…the way he looks at me…the way he talked with me, not at me…there's somethin' different…somethin' deeper this time, ya know. With Billy and Terry, lookin' back, it was a physical attraction, purely physical. But Joe…I don't know yet exactly what's there, but…I wanna find out." "Just…be careful, Red…like I said, I don't wanna lose you for another two years," Sebastian said pulling her into a tight hug. "You won't, mo chuishle," she whispered returning the embrace. "You love that nickname," Sebastian said grinning and releasing her. "What can I say? Million Dollar Baby was a great movie," Grace said standing and heading towards the doorway, "Goodnight, bro." "Night, Red," Sebastian said, already feeling the pull of much-needed sleep.

Grace stopped at the small couch, staring at Matt's large frame on the small piece of furniture. "Matt?" she said leaning down at his side. Matt grumbled and tried to shift his position. "Come on, this other couch is a sofa-bed, Matt," she said unfolding the bed across the room. "Five more minutes," Matt grumbled. Grace grinned and pulled off his shoes. "Get on the bed, Matt," she commanded softly. Matt groaned this time and did as she asked, crawling over to the low bed, this time mumbling, "Never…drinking…again." "Yeah, you said that on New Year's," Grace said tossing a blanket over him, "Night, Matt." As she headed towards her room, Matt said, "Thank you, Gracie." A smile came to her face as she closed her room door. She kicked off her shoes and headed into the bathroom, taking a quick shower before finally collapsing into her own bed, a feeling in her heart that this whole day had been a huge turning point in her young life.


	2. Preparation

Chapter 2…Preparation

Joe awoke early the next morning, a little after 9 a.m., with a grin on his face. Memories of his night with Grace flooded his mind as he shut off the alarm. "Wonder if she's awake…," he said as he climbed out of the bed, stretching to ease the dull pain in his back. "Who?" grumbled his travel partner and closest friend Christopher Daniels. "Grace Callaway," Joe said smiling broadly just at the sound of her name. "Say that again," Chris said peeking at the larger man from sleep-heavy eyes. "Yeah…Mystique's sister," Joe responded grabbing his extra-large Hawaiian print towel. "She never told us she had a sister," Chris said with a yawn, "You sure she wasn't just some crazy fan?" "That just happens to you, buddy," Joe answered chuckling. "Ah, screw you," Chris said tossing an extra pillow towards his friend, "And we're not talkin' about me anyway."

"I know, but it was funny as hell. The "long-lost daughter of Kurt Angle"…and you believed her!" Joe said laughing loudly. "Okay, we're gettin' off subject," Chris said slowly sitting up. "Fine, fine. I know she's the real deal because for one, 'Taker – when he found me with her backstage – said she's nothin' like her sister, and that I should be aware of that if I was gonna "pursue" her," Joe answered. "And two?" Chris asked. "Angel almost bit my fuckin' head off at the thought that I'd hurt Gracie, said that she was so different from her sister, it was hard to read her sometimes. And you know how overprotective she was of Mystique when she first got together with A.J.," Joe continued. "Well…I suppose that's proof enough," Chris said rolling back over and pulling the cover over his head to block out the morning sun, "Besides…I saw you leave with her after the show…so I already knew who you were talkin' about." "Jackass," Joe said throwing the pillow back towards Chris. The lean, bald man chuckled as his friend entered the bathroom and shut the door.

Joe took his time in the shower, reminiscing about Grace's soft voice, flawless pale skin, and radiant green eyes. My God, she was beautiful last night, he thought rubbing the area on his leg where she'd placed her tiny leg, his hand traveling to his rising member. He hadn't had the chance to pleasure himself in almost two weeks, but the thought of Grace Callaway helped him to make quick work of the problem. "Dude, hurry the hell up!" Chris screamed pounding on the bathroom door, "It's almost 9:30!" "Give me a minute, man!" Joe yelled in return. "Quit playin' with yourself, and hurry up!" Chris said loudly. "Shut the fuck up! We don't have to be there until 11 anyway!" Joe screamed continuing to stroke himself, biting back a loud groan. "And you know how traffic can be on pay-per-view day! Hurry the hell up!" Chris screamed in return.

"Five minutes, Chris, okay? Five…fuckin'…minutes!" Joe stated emphatically, trying to concentrate on his mental picture of the petite girl he'd spent his evening with. "Fine…five minutes, Joey. You better be done, or I'm comin' back," Chris said. Joe sighed satisfactorily at the returning stiffness, moving his hand up and down even faster. "Gracie," he whispered leaning his head back. Moments later, his body jerked with release, his seed pouring out and mixing with the warm water of his shower. Joe dropped his head against the wall as his heartrate began to slow. After a long minute, Joe quickly washed before stepping out of the tub and wrapping his towel around his waist. He grabbed one of the hotel towels, then finally went back into the room.

"Took ya long enough," Chris said grabbing his own towel beside him and rushing into the bathroom. "Metro!" Joe screamed as the door slammed shut. "Yeah, yeah," Chris yelled in return. Joe smiled and quickly dried off, indeed knowing that traffic would be heavy that morning. He pulled out the custom Armani suit he'd ordered three months ago. I feel like I'm goin' to prom…$3,000 for a suit I'm only gonna wear once, he said pulling on a pair of silk boxers. He ran the hotel towel through his short black locks, the drying process not taking too long. Chris exited the bathroom as Joe began to spread gel over his head. "And you call me a metro," Chris said rubbing a hand towel over his bald head, "You're gonna be like that for all of an hour." "Oh, shut up. You know the dress code," Joe argued spiking his hair. "Yeah, but I don't think Hunter meant for you to blow a whole check on one suit," Chris argued in return. "Well, it's worth it for the fans," Joe countered.

"Buddy, that works for Hunter…he's got money to burn," Chris said pulling out his own custom-made suit. Joe spotted the suit and laughed. "And how much did that cost you?" he asked pulling on the navy blue pants, "Two checks?" Chris smiled and shook his head. "My cousin made it for me as an early birthday gift," he said smirking. "But your birthday's not 'til December!" Joe said buttoning up the white silk shirt to his suit. "And she owns a fabric store," Chris said beginning to dress as well, "What can I say? I got lucky." Joe smiled slightly and shook his head. "Are we stopping for breakfast?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm starving," Chris answered running a small brush over his goatee. They quickly finished dressing and packed their duffel bags before leaving the room, prepared for the biggest day of the wrestling year.

Across the bridge, Grace Callaway sat in her bed, her skin flushed and her breathing erratic. She'd been sitting that way for a half an hour, having been awakened by the most intense dream she'd had in years. She trembled slightly, and a soft moan escaped her lips before she could stop it. Joe had been making love to her in a way she had never experienced, and she'd awakened as he'd whispered her name. The bedroom door crept open, and Sebastian peeked his head inside. "You okay?" he asked seeing her clutching the cover against her chest. "I dreamt about Joe," she said softly. "Good or bad?" he asked. Grace smiled as a blush came to her cheeks. "Nevermind, then," Sebastian said coming into the room.

Grace scooted over so that he could lie down beside her. "How're you feeling?" she asked. "Eh…so-so, I guess. As soon as I get some food in me, I should be better," he answered yawning, "But poor Matt…he can't handle his alcohol." "I heard him about an hour after I laid down…didn't sound fun," she said lying back down, her heartrate finally back to normal. "I told him over and over to slow his roll, but you know how stubborn he can be, especially when he's havin' a good time," Sebastian said. Grace smiled and nodded, knowing that that was a common characteristic in the Callaway family. "So what are we gonna eat for breakfast?" she asked looking over to her twin. "I'm thinkin' omelets…the meaty kind," he answered, "Mmm…sounds good," she whispered. "And plenty o' coffee," he added. Grace chuckled and said, "Naturally."

"You think ma and dad are up?" Sebastian asked. "They've been up for at least an hour," Grace answered. "How do you know?" he asked. Grace merely looked at him with a knowing smirk. "I hate it when you do that," he said rolling his eyes playfully. "Are you gonna clean up first?" she asked. "Yeah. I guess you can go ahead and order breakfast," he said moving from the bed. "Oh, yes, master," Grace said bowing her head. Sebastian smirked and reached over, tickling her mercilessly. Grace squirmed under him, her laughter echoing off the room walls. "Stop, stop!" she screamed trying to move away. Sebastian chuckled and stopped his torture. "Poor baby," he said heading for the door, ""Will you--." "Yes, I'll check on Matt, too," she completed. Sebastian shook his head as he left the room; Grace wasn't necessarily psychic, just very intuitive to people's needs. Grace laid in bed until she heard the shower start, then made her way into the living room. Matt was stretched out horizontally over the sofa bed, both ends of his body hanging over the edges. "Oh, Matt," she whispered leaning down at his head

. Matt's eyes drooped open, and he groaned loudly. "I'm gonna be payin' for last night for a while," he said quietly. "That's probably true," Grace said smiling innocently, "I'll try to make it as painful as possible. Matt grinned and swatted her arm. "I didn't do anything too crazy last night, did I?" he asked. "Well, I don't know about before you got back, but when you did…it was entertaining in its own right," she answered sitting at his side. "What'd I do?" he asked rubbing his eyes. "You and Sebastian wrestled around in the parking lot before I sent you both upstairs," she said, "But you hid out in the lobby, and…proceeded to embarrass the hell outta me while I was sayin' goodbye to Joe." "Sorry about that," Matt said quietly. "Oh, don't you worry. You survived the night, so payback won't be too bad," Grace said grinning. "Did you have a good time with him?" he questioned. "Yeah…I really did," she said blushing. Matt saw the color in her cheeks and cooed, "Aw, big sis number two has a crush." Grace stood and merely returned, "You're in no position to tease anyone this morning, darlin'." Matt slowly rolled onto his stomach, watching Grace as she picked up the phone in the living room.

Grace ordered three meat-lovers omelets, two pots of coffee, and a carton of orange juice before replacing the phone on the base. "Has mom or dad called yet?" he asked. "Nope," Grace answered leaning her head back on the small couch, "I'll call their room after breakfast." "Oh…okay," he said quietly, his eyes drifting shut. Grace looked over to him with an evil grin. She crept over to the bed, silent as her favorite animal, the black panther. Matt's breathing slowed, and she suddenly pounced on the bed beside him. "Wakey-wakey, M.J.! Let's go! Rise and shining! Come on, time to get up!" she yelled bouncing beside him. Matt groaned and covered his head with a large pillow. "Grace, come on!" he pleaded. Grace laughed and snatched the pillow away, planting sloppy sisterly kisses on his face. "Come on, everyone's up but you!" she continued yelling, "Don't be a lazy bum! Time to start your day!"

Matt reached for her, but she deftly bounded from the bed, continuing her antics. Matt sighed and slowly sat up. "See…how hard was that, baby bro?" she teased. "Yeah, I bet you enjoyed that," he said slowly swinging his legs over the bed, "How long has Sebastian--." "Just a few minutes," she said smiling. "Will you stop that?" he asked. "Ya know, I've tried, I really have. But it's a habit I just can't seem to break," she answered. "Uh-huh," Matt said nonchalantly. " I can start back up, M.J., you know I can," Grace said grinning. "What's the plan for today?' he asked. "Mom and dad will probably wanna go to lunch, and then we've got about four hours 'til we have to go to the arena," Grace answered plopping down on the couch once more. "So why the hell are we up so early?" he asked moving to lie back down. "I've been up since 9:30, and Sebastian, too, so…you were the oddball out," she answered. "Ah, the story of my life," Matt said rubbing his fingers through his short copper hair, trying to smooth it down. Grace threw him a look of scolding as the shower turned off. "Your turn, bro," she said grinning, "Make it quick, 'cause breakfast will be here in about 15 minutes." Matt pushed himself off the bed and playfully saluted her. "Yes, ma'am," he said as the bathroom door opened.

Sebastian stepped out of the bathroom with a towel draped around his waist, smiling as Matt stumbled towards him. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me," he said as his brother moved past him. "Don't you start," Matt grumbled before shutting the door. Sebastian and Grace locked eyes before busting out laughing. "Poor boy," Sebastian said going into the second room. Grace chuckled and went into her bedroom, pulling out a pair of faded blue jeans, a small black baby-tee with Joanna's tattoo shop (the Mystic Harbor Tattoo Company) logo in pink screen print, and underclothes. "When's breakfast--." "15 minutes," Grace answered without even looking over her shoulder. "Red," Sebastian said slipping on a plain white, short-sleeved t-shirt. "I can't help it, bro," she said pulling the boots she'd worn into town from under the bed. "Yeah, yeah," he said as the living room phone rang, "I'll get it."

"It's mom," Grace said beginning to brush her hair. Sebastian grinned and answered the phone. "Morning, ma," he said. "Let me guess: Gracie," Sara said smiling. "You betcha," Sebastian answered, "You and dad sleep okay?" "Yep. We were just about to go out for a walk, and wanted to know if you three wanted to come along," Sara said. "We're actually about to eat breakfast, ma. We all just got outta bed about 20 minutes ago," he answered. "Oh, well, okay. Just so ya know, we're havin' lunch together, so don't make any plans," she said. "Yes, ma'am," Sebastian responded, "What time?" "Around one, I believe. Your dad got reservations at some high-class spot close by, so you'll have to dress decently," she answered. "Yes, ma'am, I'll let 'em know," he said. "Alright, darlin', see ya in a few hours," Sara said. "Bye, ma," Sebastian said, waiting for his mother to say the say before hanging up the receiver.

Grace sat on the edge of the bed brushing her hair. "I'm such a girl," she said mindlessly. "That's a good thing, right?" Sebastian asked grinning. "Yeah, I was just commenting," she said pulling her hair over her shoulder. "I think Joe likes that about you, though," he said grinning. Grace smiled and blushed as her eyes dropped to the white carpet. "Wonder what he's doin' right now," she said softly. "Probably preppin' for the show tonight," Sebastian said leaning against the doorway. "Yeah, I know, I'm just…sayin'," she said pulling her feet up on the bed and continuing to brush her hair. "Wow…is my twin suddenly gaining an interest in sports-entertainment?" he said grinning. "I don't know…probably just a…fleeting curiosity," she answered, "I'm sure I'm just…caught up in all this…Wrestlemania excitement." "Uh-huh…that's how it always start," he said, "Then you go to your first show, and next thing ya know, you've been bitten by the "bug"."

Grace smiled slightly and shrugged. "We'll see," she said simply. Sebastian grinned and went into the living room to watch television, leaving Grace to her own thoughts. 20 minutes later, Matt walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a pair of black running shorts and a blue sleeveless t-shirt. "You feel better?" Sebastian asked as his brother headed back towards the bathroom. "Eh…so-so," Matt answered, "That food's sounding better and better right now." "Yeah, I hear ya," Sebastian said flipping through the stations, "Hopefully it'll get it here sooner rather than later." A knock on the door drew their attention, and Grace said, "That's the food." Sebastian smiled and said, "I love her intuition sometimes." "Be right out," Matt said shutting the bathroom door.

Grace came out of the bedroom as Sebastian answered the door, rolling the cart in moments later. "Smells good," she said sitting down on the couch. "Yeah," Sebastian agreed putting one of the plates in front of her, "Let me guess, yours?" Grace looked up at the carton of orange juice and reached for it. Sebastian, however, held it out in front of her, saying, "Promise not to tease me and Matt anymore today?" "Oh, please, you so deserve that," she exclaimed standing and moving around the table. Sebastian merely raised the carton above her head. Standing at only 5'3", it was impossible for Grace to reach the object. "No fair!" she said pouting. "Promise?" he asked again. "Fine," she grumbled. Sebastian smirked and handed over what she wanted. "Bully," she said sitting down. "And you love me for it," Sebastian said pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Matt came out of the bathroom a second time, sighing at the sight of food. "Good job, Gracie," he said grinning. "It's what I do," Grace said chewing a small piece of her omelet. Matt chuckled and poured a cup of coffee, loading it with sugar and creamer. "Jeez, want a little coffee with your sugar, M.J.?" Grace asked grinning. "Oh, shut it, short stuff," Matt said grabbing his plate and sitting down on the floor. Grace threw a pillow at Matt, smiling when it him in the back of the head. "Hey! You promised," Sebastian said when Matt groaned. Grace smiled innocently and continued eating her breakfast. "He started it," she said. "Well, I'm stoppin' it," he said grinning, "Let's eat in peace." "Yes, dad," Grace said smirking. Sebastian reached for her orange juice, causing her to squeal in protest. "Okay, fine!" she said laughing.

They managed to eat breakfast without anymore interruptions, the only sounds being the television and satisfaction from the nourishment. When they finally finished, it was almost 11 o' clock. "Now what?" Grace asked leaning back on the couch. Matt sighed and rubbed his full belly. "I'm goin' back to sleep," he said placing his plate and cup on the table. Grace grinned as he went back over to the sofa bed and stretched out, yawning loudly. "I'm gonna go clean up," she said moving from beside her twin. "You wanna go for a walk?" Sebastian asked. "Sure, mo chuishle," she answered before going into the bathroom. She took a good hot shower, washing her permanently-dyed hair. Not many people outside her family knew that she was actually quite the redhead, just like her brothers. Once she'd moved from home, she'd permanently changed the wild locks to black (with various highlight colors, depending on her mood) in an effort to hide her past. But over the past year, she'd been strongly considering dying it back to her natural color. Maybe when I get back to school, she thought scrubbing her body, I guess I've…hidden myself long enough.

"I gotta piss," Matt said after knocking on the door. "Okay," Grace said rolling her eyes playfully. Her brother certainly was blunt. Matt came in and shut the door. "I think I'm gonna dye my hair back, M.J.," she said. "Really? How come?" Matt responded sincerely. "I don't know, I guess I'm just…tired of the upkeep, to be honest," she answered rinsing the Thermasilk conditioner from her waist-length hair, "It's hard work keeping it the black that I like, the highlights have to be professionally done. So…I'll save a hell of a lot o' money by changin' it back." Matt groaned in satisfaction as he relieved his bladder. "Are you even listening?" Grace said grinning. "Of course, Red," Matt said dropping his head forward, "Too much upkeep, too costly, changin' it back." Grace sighed and turned off the shower, ringing her hair of excess water as Matt washed his hands. "Are you goin' with me and Sebastian?" she asked reaching out the curtain for her towel.

Matt smirked as her hand moved over the wall, finding nothing but empty space. "M.J., give me my towel," Grace said peeking out from behind the curtain. Matt winked and handed over the aged piece of fabric. "That thing is almost half my age. Don't you think it's time for a replacement?" he asked. "It's one o' the few positive memories of my childhood, Matt…," she said wrapping it around her small frame. "Okay, okay…I got it," he said opening the door, "It's just past 11:30, so if you wanna go anywhere spectacular, you should hurry up." "Is that you talkin', or Sebastian?" she asked stepping out of the tub. "Both," he answered leaving the bathroom and shutting the door. Grace sighed and eyed her reflection. The towel she wore was about nine years old; her father had brought it home specifically for her 14th birthday, and she'd vowed to keep it until it was no longer useful. In dark red and orange embroidered stitching were her astrological sign (the Leo), her full name, and the meaning of her name. It stays, she thought going into her room of the suite.

At Madison Square Garden, Joe sat in catering with his normal crew of Melissa, A.J., Chris, and Stephanie Finochio (called Trin by her closest friends, a shortened version of her stage name Trinity). "So…have fun last night, buddy?" A.J. asked sipping on chilled bottled water. "Oh, God, don't get him started," Chris said, "He wouldn't shut up about it on the way here." Joe chuckled and punched Chris' right arm. "Had a hot date last night, Joey?" Stephanie asked grinning. "I wouldn't call it a "hot date" necessarily," Joe said, "Just…hangin' out." "With who?" she asked. Joe sighed and looked down at his plate of half-eaten baked chicken. "Oh, don't go mute now, Joey. You were all about her last night," Melissa said suddenly. "Who is it?" Stephanie asked again.

Joe stared at Melissa with annoyance, and answered, "Her sister, Trin…Grace Callaway." Stephanie gasped and ended up choking on her unsweetened tea, Chris smirking as he patted his girlfriend's back. "Does 'Taker know about this? Wait, screw that, does Angel know?" she asked once she'd regained the ability to breathe. Joe grinned and nodded. "As strange as it is, they were actually cool with it," he answered. Melissa scoffed and mumbled, "I don't see why." "Babe…," A.J. said quietly. "What?" Melissa said stabbing at her tuna salad. "What is your problem with her, Mystique?" Joe snapped. "Dude, you've known her all of 18 hours…I've known her my whole life," Melissa snapped back. "Your point?" he asked. Melissa rolled her eyes and said, "Don't even try that shit, Joey." "Look, let's just change the subject, okay, baby?" A.J. said. "Whatever," Melissa said throwing her fork down in a loud clatter, and drawing stares from her coworkers as she stormed out of the room.

"Joey, man, why do you provoke her? You know her temper," A.J. said standing and going after his girlfriend. "I didn't provoke her…," Joe said moving from the table. "Come on, Joey…sit back down. Don't let her get to you. We all know how much A.J. spoils her anyway," Stephanie said touching his hand. Joe sighed and plopped down in the folding chair. It was bad enough that he couldn't keep any solid food down because he was so nervous about his match tonight; now Melissa was pissed at him, and for no real reason in his eyes. "So…how was the date?" Stephanie asked. Joe grinned and shrugged. "It was a blast, Trin. We really have so much in common. We talked about mixed martial arts alone for almost an hour," he answered, "And she's really passionate about tattooing. She's got at least 50 pieces, but they all have a different meaning, and they blend so well together, ya know."

"What'd you guys do?" she asked munching on a Xyience energy bar. "I sat with her last night during the Induction ceremony," he started. "Oh, so that's where you disappeared to," she said grinning. "Yeah," Joe said chuckling, "And she was so willing to learn about all the inductees, and she was so…shocked to see all Angel and 'Taker had done, and so proud to see them inducted for, ya know, what they'd accomplished." "Wait…she's not into wrestling?" Stephanie asked in shock, "How do you grow up the daughter of two of the most famous wrestlers in history and not be into wrestler!" Joe grinned and explained Grace's history, what he knew of it, to his two friends.

"Wow…," Chris said when Joe finally stopped talking, "You didn't tell me all that." "I think Grace likes to keep it that way," Joe said honestly. "You think that's why Mystique's got her panties in a bunch about you two goin' out? 'Cause her sister left home the way she did?" Chris asked. "I don't know…I don't really care, Chris. I had fun with her, and…I don't want that to stop," Joe said as they headed out of the catering room. "Is she coming to the show tonight?" Stephanie asked. Joe grinned and nodded slightly. "Oh, great. I'm not carrying you tonight, Joey!" Chris said laughing. "Hey, fuck you, man. If anything, I'm gonna have to work twice as hard tonight! I have to make myself look good and help you shine," Joe said laughing. "Let's go for a walk, man. Get outta here for an hour or so," Chris said grinning. "Yeah, sure," Joe said putting his hands in his pockets, "I need to clear my mind anyway. The trio headed out of the Mecca of sports-entertainment, starting to discuss the ways they could take it up a notch in their matches that night.

Sebastian's cell phone rang around quarter to one, as they exited a small beauty shop tucked between two popular clothes stores. "Yes, ma?" he said as Grace eyed the boxes of hair dye she'd just purchased. "Hey. You on your way?" Sara asked. "Yeah," he answered as a cab stopped in front of him, "We're gettin' in a cab right now." Matt got in on the far side, Grace in the middle, and Sebastian on the outside, as they usually rode. "What's the address?" the driver asked pulling back into the busy traffic. "871 7th Avenue," Sebastian answered before going back to his conversation, "You and dad have a good walk?" "Yeah, definitely. I lost count o' how many people we walked by who were talkin' about the show tonight," Sara answered smiling, "Made me feel like I was 30 years younger." "Where are we sittin' tonight?" Grace asked. "Tell her that me and your dad have a skybox with the other inductees, but you guys are front row," Sara said. "Are you for real?" Sebastian asked happily.

"You can thank your sister when you see her tonight," Sara answered grinning, "I'll see ya in a bit." "Bye, mom," Sebastian said before hanging up the phone. "So…good news?" Matt asked. "You bet your ass it's good news, buddy! We are sittin' front row!" Sebastian exclaimed. Matt whooped and high-fived his brother over Grace's head. "Well, this should be a fun night, then," Grace said casually, trying to hide her excitement at knowing she'd be able to see Joe perform up close. "Yeah, that means you'll get to see Joe about as close as you can get without bein' in the ring," Sebastian said laughing. Grace blushed and nudged his ribs. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind that to much, either," Matt said laughing as well. "Oh, my God, shut up!" Grace said hitting him as well. The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence, each person excited about the rest of the day.

When the cab stopped in front of the Malyvos Restaurant, the trio climbed out and headed inside. The maitre d' spotted them, and his jaw tightened at their casual appearance. "Reservation under Callaway, please," Grace said with a raised eyebrow. "Yes, miss, right upstairs," the elderly man said guiding them up to the second level. "This is definitely New York City. How much do you think these ran for?" Matt said point to portraits of Greece and the Mediterranean region. "Behave yourself, Matt. This guy already thinks we're here to cause trouble," Grace said quietly. The maitre d' cleared his throat, and Grace smirked. "Told ya," she said quietly. She spotted her mother and father, waving slightly to get their attention. Mark grinned and waved in return. "What will you have to drink, sirs and miss?" the maitre d' asked. "Just a pitcher of water for now, please," Grace answered sitting beside her father, Matt and Sebastian following suit. The elderly man nodded curtly and headed back downstairs.

"So, what's in the bags?" Mark asked. "Did, if I knew there were this many cool shops here, I'd be up here every weekend!" Grace said smiling. She pulled out two boxes from a brown plastic bag, handing a box to each parent. "Dad, you go first…we picked that just for you," Matt answered. Mark grinned and pulled the top off of the mahogany-colored box. Inside the velvet sat a silver tri-fold picture frame. "Wow...," Mark said pulling the frame out, easing it open. In each slot was a picture of Grace, Sebastian, and Matt. On the border was engraved the phrase "Relish the transitions in your life – they will happen anyway!" Mark smiled and showed the frame to his wife. "That's beautiful," she said softly. "It took us a while to find somethin', and agree on it. Gracie kept holding off," Matt said sticking his tongue out at his sister. "For what?" Mark asked her. "I…wanted to find the right gift for you," she said slowly. Mark smiled and kissed her temple. "It's perfect, Red," he whispered, bringing a blush to Grace's cheeks.

"Okay, ma, you go," Sebastian said. Sara handed the frame back to Mark and picked up her own gift box. "Gracie picked that one out, too," Sebastian said winking at his sister. Sara smiled at her twins as she flipped open the box. Staring up at her was a bright gold and silver locket, the letter C on the front in eight quarter-carat diamonds. "Gracie," she whispered looking up at her child. "Open it, ma," she whispered a smile on her face. Sara did just that, smiling when she saw a picture of all four of her children, from when they were all still kids. "Where'd you get the picture?" Mark asked. "I, uh…I took it when I left home, and…kept it in my wallet," Grace answered. "I love it, Gracie," Sara said smiling. "Good," Grace said happily. "What time should we get to the arena, ma?" Matt asked pouring water for himself, Sebastian and Grace. "Doors open at six, and your father and I have to be there in two hours, so…between then and the doors opening," Sara answered, "And you can pick up your tickets and backstage passes from the security station at the wrestlers' entrance."

"I still can't believe we're front row," Matt said excitedly. "I guess Melissa was feeling generous, because it costs an arm and a leg on her salary to get those tickets," Mark said. Grace bit her tongue on that comment, knowing her sister had only did what she did for the attention. Sebastian sensed her tension, because he touched her knee and gave her a supportive smile. "Gracie," Sara said seeing the small interaction. "I didn't say anything, ma," she said quietly. "It's all over your face, Red," Mark said knowingly. "Look, last night was about you two, dad. I'm happy for you. Tonight's about Melissa achieving one of her goals. We may not get along, but I can be just as happy as I was for you," she said with finality, "I don't wanna argue about it, because it's not worth it. You'll just take her side anyway."

"Mind your manners, young lady," Mark said quietly. Grace looked down at her hands, her jaw tightening. "I don't think this was a good idea," she said grabbing her bags and standing, "I'll see you back at the hotel, bros." Sara watched as her youngest daughter headed down the stairs, letting out a heavy sigh when she disappeared. Sebastian went to stand, but Mark shook his head. "I'll go," he said quietly, slowly getting to his feet. "Mark," Sara said looking up at him, "This is supposed to be a family lunch." "And one member of our family is missing. I can't let that happen again," he said heading for the stairs, "I'll be back, dollface, I promise." Sara sighed and dropped her head. "Don't worry, ma…she'll come back," Sebastian said she stared at the picture in her new locket. "Yeah, ma…she just…needs to blow off some steam," Matt said. Sara smiled at their support and nodded, knowing they were right.

Out on the street, Grace walked with her head down, sniffling as she tried to force away her tears. "Grace, stop," her father called out. Mark let out a heavy sigh when she did just that. "Dad…I'm sorry, I just…," she started. "Don't…don't apologize, Red. You have every right to feel the way you do," he said coming up beside her. "I try, dad…but you don't know how she treats me," she said quietly. "You really think that, Gracie?" he asked quietly. Grace looked up at him in shock. "Come on, let's sit down somewhere, Red," he said. "in public like this?" she asked, seeing the looks they were getting from passersby, "And what about mom and my brothers?" "How 'bout this…we'll go back to the restaurant, have lunch, and then you and I will talk," he suggested. Grace sighed and nodded, glad to have put this discussion off for that much longer.

"What's in the other bags?" he asked. "Um…a few pieces of jewelry for tonight, my outfit for tonight, a couple disposable cameras for Matt and Sebastian, and some…hair dye," she answered. "Oh…what color this time?" Mark asked slowly. It still bothered him, if ever so slightly, that her hair color changed seemingly every other day. "Copper red," Grace said smiling up at him. "No shit?" he asked. Grace laughed and pulled out one of the small boxes. "See? No shit, dad," she responded handing it to him, "I had to get three just to have enough…you gave me too much hair." Mark chuckled and handed back the box. "And like I always tell your mom, there is the option of cutting it," he said grinning. Grace pulled her hair over her right shoulder and shook her head. "No way, dad!" she exclaimed. Mark smiled and quietly said, "Joe will certainly be surprised." "Yeah…I guess I…forgot to mention that little tidbit to him last night," she responded. "I take it you had a good time last night, then?" he asked. Grace smiled and nodded. "he's a…special guy, dad," she said quietly. "Good…I kinda had a feeling about him," he said. "You did?" Grace asked looking up at him. "You betcha…you don't think I'd trust just anybody to look out for my baby girl, do ya?" he responded as they came up to the restaurant entrance, "Now…how 'bout we try this again?" "Dad…," she whispered. "Please, Gracie…for me," Mark said quietly. Grace sighed and placed her hand around his outreached arm, allowing him to lead her inside.

Lunch seemed to fly by for the Callaway family. They spent most of the time talking about how the children were doing in school. Grace even got the chance to talk about her evening with Joe, leaving out what had happened in the hotel parking lot. Around quarter to three, Sara's phone vibrated against her hip. "Yes, munchkin?" she answered as Grace and Mark debated over the best mixed martial arts fighters of the past. "Hey, ma, you and dad on your way?" Melissa asked. "We're wrapping up lunch right now," Sara answered. "Oh…ma, can I ask you somethin'?" Melissa asked slowly. "Yeah, baby, what is it?" Sara said. "Why'd you let Joey take Gracie out?" Melissa asked. Sara took a deep breath and eyed Grace, who was now in a heated thumb war with her father. "Mom," Melissa said, trying not to get upset again, "I'm just sayin'…it took a year and a half for you and dad to let me and A.J. date! And how do you know she really likes him? You know she can be manipulative!"

"Look, munchkin…why does it matter?" Sara asked quietly. "It's annoying me, ma, because I don't understand! And Joey won't shut up about her!" Melissa practically whined. "I'll have to pass that along, then," Sara said, grinning when Grace pinned down Mark's thumb with her free hand. "Ma…you're not helping," Melissa said tensely. "Melissa…first, get that heat outta your voice," Sara countered, standing and going into the bathroom, "Secondly, I'm your mother, which means my decisions don't get questioned, got it?" "But, ma--." "No…no buts, munchkin. It's the biggest day of your career, so you shouldn't be thinkin' about who your sister's hangin' out with," Sara said, "Look, your dad and I will be there in a half an hour. You need to let this go." Melissa sighed audibly and said, "Fine, ma…see you when you get here." Sara stared in shock at her phone; her oldest child had just hung up on her.

Oh, we're gonna have a nice little chit-chat when I see her, she thought going back to her table. "What'd she want, dollface?" Mark asked as she seated herself. "Oh…just to make sure we were on our way," Sara said forcing a smile. "You don't have to hide it, ma…," Grace said quietly, "I know she said somethin' about me and Joe." "Gracie…," Sara started. "Ma…it's okay," Grace said grinning, "I don't care." Sara slowly smiled and winked at her headstrong daughter. Mark signaled the waiter for the check and said, "So, we're splittin' this thing four ways." Matt's jaw dropped, and Sebastian and Grace looked at their mother for help. Mark chuckled and said, "Kidding." All three children let out a loud sigh of relief. The maitre d' handed Mark the slip, and said, "You can pay at the front, sir." "Thanks," Mark said eyeing the total, "You guys are gonna break me!" Sara smirked and slipped on her light blue dress jacket. "You're the one who picked the most expensive Greek restaurant in Manhattan," she said as her children prepared to leave as well, "Don't blame us, Mr. Callaway."

The family exited the restaurant, stopping near Mark's rented Chevrolet Suburban. "So, what time do you guys think you'll be at the building?" Sara asked. "Five-ish," Grace answered grinning. "Okay," Sara said hugging each of them, "Be good." "Yes, ma'am," Sebastian responded. Grace hugged her father tightly, smiling when he whispered, "Love ya, Red." "See ya in a bit, daddy," she whispered in return. Mark climbed into the driver's seat and waved to Sebastian and Matt before pulling into the heavy traffic. "They could've given us a ride," Matt said as they headed the opposite way on foot. "It's quicker to walk, M.J.," Grace said, "Don't be so lazy." Matt chuckled and put her in a loose headlock. "Yeah, yeah, I love you, too," he said rubbing the top of her head.

They made quick work of the 12-block walk, arriving at their hotel in only 20 minutes. "I'm goin' first," Grace said dropping her bags in her room. "Don't take too long, Gracie," Sebastian said. Grace nodded and set out her outfit for the night: a tight, black silk skirt with a pink sparkly hemline that stopped two inches above her knees, a fitted, pink silk halter-top with a black rose embroidered with black silk, and shiny black, knee-high leather boots. She grabbed her towel and dashed into the bathroom. It didn't take her too long to shower, because she wanted to have plenty of time to dye her hair. She put on a white tanktop and a pair of black boy shorts, then started the process of changing her locks back to their natural color. Her brothers had showered and dressed before she could even rinse her hair out.

"Gracie, how much longer are you gonna be!" Matt screamed from the bathroom, "It's almost 4:30!" "M.J., I have to leave this in longer than usual, 'cause it's such a drastic change. And I'm not lettin' millions of people see me with me with a fucked-up 'do," she said plopping down on the couch. "Since when have you cared what anybody thinks of you?" Sebastian said from his room, "Let alone the wrestling world!" "She's more concerned about Joey seein' her with a messed-up 'do!" Matt yelled. Grace blushed and looked down at the Tattoo magazine in front of her. She certainly couldn't get anything past her brothers. Sebastian peeked out of his room and laughed. "Hopefully her hair won't be as bright as her cheeks," he joked to Matt. "Ah, shut up!" Grace screamed. Matt and Sebastian just laughed even louder.

Sebastian exited his room and held up his arms. "What do you think?" he asked. Grace looked over her shoulder and whistled. Her twin was dressed in pressed blue Tommy Hilfiger jeans, a blue-, yellow-, and white-striped Polo shirt, a dark blue sports jacket, and clean Timberland boots. His usually clean-brushed hair was spiked up, and Grace caught scent of his cologne. "Wow…the men better watch out, 'cause you're gonna make some ladies swoon," she said grinning. "Do you want us to wait for you?" he asked. Grace grinned and shook her head. "I know how excited you are to get there," she answered. "Are you sure, Red?" Sebastian asked more seriously. "Yes, mo chuishle," she said grinning, "I'll be there as close to six as I can." Matt walked out of the bathroom and held up his arms.

"Be honest," he said. Grace grinned and responded, "You look fine, bro." He was wearing his large University of Connecticut basketball jersey, baggy blue jeans, and a pair of high-top, light blue and white Classic Air Jordan basketball shoes. "You look comfortable," she said grinning. "Good," Matt said going back into the bathroom, "I plan on jumpin' around a lot." "Oh, Lord," Sebastian said sitting down beside Grace, "What ya lookin' at?" "New tattoos," she answered flipping through the magazine. "You don't have enough?" he asked grinning. "I was thinkin' my hip bone…or my other ankle," she responded, "Not too big…maybe two or three square inches." "Of what?" he asked. "Haven't gotten that far yet," Grace said smiling. "Of course not," Sebastian said smiling as well.

"Alright, let's go," Matt said walking out of the bathroom, clipping on his silver Tommy Hilfiger Bayhead watch, "Gracie, you sure you're gonna be okay gettin' there by yourself?" "Will you guys get outta here?" she responded, "I'd like some peace and quiet before I leave." "Okay, okay," Matt said slipping a visor on his head and grabbing his wallet, "You ready, bro?" "Yeah," Sebastian said, "Red…" "Yes, I'll call if I get lost," she said grinning, "Now get." Sebastian grinned and kissed her cheek before standing and following Matt out of the suite. Grace sighed when the door shut, thinking, I really hope I don't actually get lost.


	3. First Wrestlemania

Chapter 3…First Wrestlemania

Joe paced the halls of Madison Square Garden, nervousness coursing through his veins. It was nearing six o' clock, and the doors were about to be opened to the 20,000-plus fans waiting outside. The crowd had been gathering since he and Chris had arrived that morning, and he was pretty sure that every person who'd bought a ticket to that night's extravaganza was now waiting to enter the world's most famous arena. "Joe," Chris called out from down the hall. "Yeah," Joe answered rubbing his fingers through his hair. "Dude, I think you've walked about five miles around this building in the past hour. Will you find a spot and plop your ass down?" Chris said smiling.

Joe sighed and said, "I tried…there's nowhere to focus, Chris." "Just enjoy it, buddy. Trust me, I felt the same way last year," Chris said grinning. Joe took a deep breath as they walked past the security station. "I just…can't believe this day's finally here, ya know," he said quietly. "Yeah, I know. Is your family here yet?" Chris said. "No, they're stuck in fuckin' traffic! That's another thing! We haven't had the chance to practice together, and the CD's all screwed up, and…," Joe said, his voice trailing off. Chris followed Joe's gaze, his eyes settling on Mystique with her two brothers. "What?" he asked. Standing against the wall, practically hidden from view, was one of the tiniest women Chris had ever seen. She couldn't have been more than 5'3", and probably weighed less than 110 lbs.

"I can't believe you're goin' for her, Joe," he said quietly, "She's freakin' miniscule!" Joe spun around and headed the opposite direction. "Dude, what are you doin'? You shouldn't shut up about her for two hours, and now you don't wanna see her!" Chris questioned following his friend. "I don't want her to see me like this, all nervous and shit," Joe answered looking over his shoulder to make sure they hadn't been spotted. "Well, I think she'd like to see you before the show starts," Chris countered as they heard voices echoing from inside the arena, "And the doors are open now, so you don't have that much time. And doesn't she leave tomorrow? Grow a set--." "Alright! I got it!" Joe said loudly.

Grace looked to her left at the sound of Joe's voice, a grin on her face. She'd gotten to the arena just 15 minutes ago and, after searching for Joe, decided to track down her brothers instead. Now, she was anxious again to see Joe. When she'd arrived at the arena, she'd felt nervousness, not just from Joe, but from everyone in the building. This was a big day for everyone in the company, and she was beginning to understand that fact. Joe came around the corner moments later, and Grace pushed herself off the wall. Melissa watched in mild disgust as her sister walked over to her training classmate.

"Unbelievable," she said tensely, heading the opposite way, leaving her brothers standing there. Grace came up to Joe and smiled slightly. "Hey," she said softly. "Hi," Joe said, his eyes going to her now bright red hair, done in two French braids with black ties on the ends, "New color?" Grace chuckled and shook her head. "Original color, actually," she answered, "I didn't even think to…mention it last night." "It's okay," he said with a grin, "When did you get here?" "Just a little while ago, about 15 minutes. I tried to find you, but…I guess you were busy." "I just kinda…walked around…tryin' not to lose what little I ate for dinner," he said. "You'll do fine tonight, Joe," Grace said quietly, touching his left arm, "Everything's gonna work out." "Thanks…I need that," he said grinning, "Here comes your brothers."

Sebastian and Matt walked up with smiles on their faces. "Hey, buddy," Sebastian spoke first, shaking his hand, "You ready for tonight?" "Yes and no," Joe answered honestly, shaking Matt's hand as well, "There's a lotta pressure on us tonight, ya know, from the boss lady to the referees to the production crew." "Ah, I'm sure you'll do fine," Matt commented. "Gracie tell you we're sittin' front row?" Sebastian stated grinning at his twin. "No…," Joe said eyeing the small woman, "Should be quite the experience for you all, then." "Heck yeah!" Matt said happily, "Hey, do you mind if we get a few pictures?"

"Nah, man, not a problem," Joe answered. Grace smiled as she snapped a picture of each of her brothers with Joe, then handed the camera back to Matt. "Go on, Gracie, get in there," Sebastian said smirking. Grace blushed deeply as she locked eyes with Joe. Joe smiled and opened his arms. Grace stepped into his embrace without hesitation, her arms going around his waist as she rested her head on his chest. Joe rested his cheek on her head, whispering, "Smile big for me, darlin'." Grace couldn't do anything but heed his request, the feeling of being in his arms the most comfortable she'd ever thought she could be.

Sebastian snapped the photo, then eyed the result on the digital camera. "Nice," Matt said quietly. "Yeah," Sebastian agreed showing the picture to the other two. "Joey! Man, I've been lookin' all over for you!" Stephanie yelled from behind the group, "Your brother and dad just got here, and they brought a back-up CD!" Joe sighed in relief and looked down at Grace, who was still in his arms. "Told ya," she said softly. Joe grinned and kissed her cheek. "Time to go to work. Enjoy yourself, okay?" he said softly. Grace smiled and nodded slightly. "Joey, come on!" Stephanie said.

"Okay, Trin, I'm comin'," he responded releasing Grace, "See you guys out there." Grace watched as he jogged away, then looked up at each brother. "Not a word, you two," she said grinning. "Awww, you guys are so cute!" Matt teased. "Let's just get to our seats already," she said, a blush creeping onto her cheeks, "Have you seen mom and dad?" "They should be up in the skybox with the other inductees," Matt answered, "You wanna go see 'em?" "Yeah…I guess I'm not quite ready to sit down yet," she said. "Didn't think so," Matt said grinning as they headed towards the elevators.

A few minutes later, they stood in front of the reserved skybox, but a large security officer stood in their way. Dressed in black slacks and a black silk, button-up shirt, the bald man eyed the trio warily. "Can I help you?" he asked gruffly. "Our parents are in there," Grace answered. "Really? And who would that be?" he asked skeptically. "Angel and 'Taker," Sebastian spoke placing a protective arm around Grace's shoulders. "Uh-huh," the security guard said, "Look, you three need to get the hell off this floor. I don't know how you even got up here, but you need to go," the man said crossing his arms. "Look, sir, why don't you just go see if they're in there," Matt said, trying to be polite. "That's a no-go, kid. Now get goin' before I have you removed from the building," the man answered.

Grace noticed the disdain in the man's voice, and crossed her arms as well. "I'm not goin' anywhere but in that room," she said tensely. "Listen, little lady," the man said taking a step towards her, "You three got one more chance, or you're outta here." The door opened suddenly, and Paul stood there with questioning in his eyes. "Is there a problem, Jimmy?" he said before spotting Sebastian, "Hey, kids. Lookin' for your mom and dad? They went downstairs to chat with Mystique." "Thanks, Mr. Levesque," Matt said. "Hey, hey, now. Mr. Levesque was my father. Call me Hunter," Paul said grinning, "You need help findin' your way?" "No, we're good. Thanks, though," Sebastian answered. "Not a problem," Paul said, "Make sure you have your passes out so you don't get stopped." "Will do," Sebastian responded. "Enjoy the show now," Paul said, "See ya afterwards." The door shut, and Grace raised an eyebrow at the man named Jimmy before following her brothers.

Downstairs, Sara sat in the empty catering room with her oldest child. "Now, about your attitude earlier, young lady," she began. "Ma…," Melissa said quietly, "I don't wanna think about her, let alone discuss it." "Well, tough shit, munchkin," Sara said crossing her legs, "First off, I don't appreciate that attitude…not one bit. I love your sisters as much as I love you, and I want her to be just as happy. And for you to not want the same--." "I didn't say that, ma. I'm tryin' to look out for the business, just like you taught me," Melissa argued, "And if she causes shit with Joey, like I know she will, that's gonna take his mind off his job, which is the last thing he needs considering he hasn't even been here a year."

"But he's got the same amount of experience as you, A.J., Chris, and Steph. So for you to assume that he can't balance his personal and professional life is an insult to him," Sara said leaning back in her seat. "I'm not insulting him," Melissa said looking down at her hands, "I'm tryin' to look out for him." "So you care more about him than your sister," Sara stated plainly. Melissa sighed and crossed her arms, her lips pursed together. "Answer me, Melissa," Sara demanded. "She's the one who left home, mom. She's the one who disappeared off the face o' the earth for two damn years! Who does she think she is! All you and dad gave her, and that was how she repaid you, ma…leavin' you and dad worried outta your minds for all that time! And then, to come back and act like everything was all hunky-dory, like she hadn't abandoned her family…," Melissa snapped.

"Baby…your dad and I put that behind us the day we got her first postcard," Sara said calmly, "Why haven't you?" "Screw that, mom," Melissa responded, "Just because she finally got her shit together doesn't make what she did right." "In her mind, it was necessary," Sara countered. "And we know how "stable" her mind is," Melissa spat. Sara sighed and looked down at her hands. "I gotta get to work," Melissa said standing, "Enjoy the show." Sara watched as her eldest child exited the room, silently praying, Lord…open her heart. Help her to know the importance of forgiveness. It'll make her life a lot easier. In Jesus Christ's name I pray…Amen.

Melissa burst out of the room, running straight into all three of her siblings. Her eyes locked with Grace's, and she spat, "Don't bullshit him around like you do us, Grace. He deserves better." She then pushed past her sister, storming down the hall. Grace tried to take deep breaths, silently counting to ten and trying to ignore the rage building inside her. "Don't worry about her, Red," Sebastian said quietly. Sara came out of the catering room, smiling at the sight of her other three children. "Wow, Grace," she said looking at her daughter's bright hair, "How long did that take?" Grace touched the ends of her braids, responding, "Just over an hour and a half." "What brought it on?" Sara asked. "I don't know…I guess I was ready," Grace answered as the small group headed down the hall.

"Well, I really like it, sweetheart," Sara said honestly. "Are ya'll ready for the show?" "You know it, ma," Matt answered, wringing his hands together. "Good. It's a strong card, a lot o' solid matches," Sara stated, "I left your father with Shawn, so do you wanna come with, or head to your seats?" "I think we should go ahead to our seats, guys," Grace spoke, "It's about to get even more hectic around here." "She's right, boys. Have fun out there, okay?" Sara said hugging each child, "I'll let your father know you're here." "Thanks, ma," Sebastian said before turning to follow Grace and Matt. The trio got to the main floor, and stood in slight shock. Even with only just about 40 minutes until show time, the hall was filled with thousands of people still coming into the building, purchasing food and drinks, milling about the merchandise stands, and trying to get into the main arena. "Stay close, you two," Sebastian said.

Grace wrapped her left hand around his right arm, and Matt placed a secure hand on her left shoulder. "Here we go," Sebastian said leading them forward. About 15 minutes later, they finally got to their seats. "This is unbelievable," Matt said in awe. They were seated on the right side of the ring, the large stage (decorated with the NYC skyline and a television screen-type floor) to their left. "Pretty much," Sebastian said, the same awe in his own voice. Grace was feeling the same way as her brothers, but chose to keep silent. "It's okay to like it, Red," Sebastian said in her ear. Grace grinned and softly said, "Okay…this is pretty cool." Sebastian smiled as she removed her jacket and put it under her chair, knowing that this would be an experience they would all remember for the rest of their lives.

Once the show started, Grace found herself caught up in the frenzy of the crowd. She cheered when they cheered, and booed when they booed. Seeing her parents acknowledged once more for their accomplishments was overwhelming, and she'd shed more than a few tears. Even seeing Melissa perform was special to her. Despite their mutual bitterness, she understood her sister's passion for her career, and respected her for that passion. The highlight of her night, though, was watching Joe perform against A.J. and another man introduced as the "Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels. From his entrance, performing a traditional Polynesian celebration dance, to his eventual victory, where he won the recently vacated X-Division Championship, Grace cheered with all the power she could muster. When the final fireworks ended, she felt absolutely drained.

Yet there was nothing more she wanted than to check on Joe; he'd scared her half to death with certain moves, and she needed to make sure he was okay. By the time she and her brothers got backstage, it was nearly quarter to midnight. "Where do you think he is, Sebastian?" she asked as the crew members and wrestlers bustled around them. "My guess would be the locker room," he answered, spotting Melissa with their parents. Matt ran up to Melissa and picked her up in a gigantic hug. "That was off the charts, sis!" he said smiling. "Thanks, bro," Melissa said returning the hug, "Did you enjoy the show?" "Yeah, it was great! Thanks for the tickets, too," Matt said as Sebastian and Grace walked up. "Good job, sis," Sebastian said hugging her as well, "You took it up a notch, you really did."

"Thanks, Sebastian. It was surreal, ya know," she said looking down at Grace, "You have a good time?" Grace nodded and simply said, "Congratulations." "Thank you," Melissa said before turning back to Sebastian and Matt, "When are ya'll headin' back?" "Early tomorrow morning, 'cause we all have morning classes," Sebastian answered. "I told him we could miss one day o' classes, but…he's too much of a geek for his own good," Matt bantered. "You two can miss classes…miss class in grad school, and it's like missin' a week, genius," Sebastian argued back.

Grace looked around the hallway as her family talked about the pay-per-view. "Come on, Red," Mark said quietly. "Where are you goin'?" Sara asked. "To the trainer's room," Mark answered. "Is he okay, daddy?" Grace asked trembling. Joe's match had ended close to two hours ago, and something had to be terribly wrong if he was still with the trainer. "He's fine, baby. There was kind of a line, so he just got in about 30 minutes ago," Mark answered. "Oh…why such a long line?" she asked slowly. "The boys tend to…go a little further than usual on Wrestlemania day, so…they end up a little more banged up," Mark explained, "And since McMahon only keeps one full-time trainer on staff, even for pay-per-views, it takes a while to get in to see him."

Grace rubbed her hands on her skirt when they came up to the room with a paper sign on it reading "Trainer". Mark knocked on the door, then opened it slightly. Joe was stretched out on the table with a bandage around his right forearm, and a large icepack taped to his right knee. "You got a visitor, Joey," Mark said quietly. Joe took a deep breath and struggled to sit up. He'd gone more than the extra mile against his two friends, and was paying the price now. Mark opened the door fully, letting his daughter into the room. At the sight of the bruises and wrapping, tears filled the redhead's eyes. "Oh, my God," Grace whispered. "Grace, I'm fine," Joe said reaching for her hand. 

Grace came over to him and carefully hugged him. "You were great tonight…I knew you would be," she whispered. Joe smiled and squeezed her closer. Mark quietly closed the door, granting them some level of privacy. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. "A few scrapes and bruises, but…other than that, yeah," he answered touching his forehead to her own. "I couldn't believe…all the stuff you did tonight," she said quietly. "Me, either," Joe said honestly, "But once I got out on that stage…I knew I had to go balls to the wall." "And it paid off. The fans were eatin' outta your hands," she said caressing the back of his neck. "It wasn't all me, ya know…A.J. and Chris helped," he said quietly. "I know, I guess I'm just…biased," she said softly. Joe grinned and kissed her softly as the door opened.

Chris popped his head in the door, grinning at Joe and the tiny woman. "Don't stand there like a doofus, Chris," Joe said quietly. "Just wondering if you were goin' to the after-party," Chris said. "Sorry. Chris, this is Grace. Gracie, this is my partner-in-crime, Chris Daniels," Joe said. Grace smiled and shook Chris' hand. "Nice to meet you," she said. "Pleasure's all mine, Ms. Callaway," Chris said politely, "You have a good time tonight?" "Yeah, I did, thank you. You did a great job tonight," she responded. "Thanks, sweetheart. You should come to the after-party with us. It'll be a blast," Chris suggested.

"I wish I could, but I have a class in the morning, so my brothers and I are…leaving early," she said looking at Joe. "Oh…well, sorry about that," Chris said, "Joey, you goin'?" Joe eyed Grace and whispered, "Please go with me." Grace saw the pleading in his eyes, knowing that he didn't want to miss his first post-Wrestlemania party. She let out a deep breath and felt herself nodding. "I hope I'm…dressed okay," she said quietly, "No time to change." "You look perfect," he said softly. Grace smiled and blushed hard. "Well, Joe, hurry up and clean up, man. Party starts at midnight, buddy," Chris said before leaving the room. Joe sighed and eased off the table, groaning slightly. "Joe…," Grace whispered. "Meet me at the back door in 20 minutes, okay?" he said winking at her. "Okay…," she said softly. Joe dropped another kiss on her lips before opening the door. Grace left the room and parted ways with him.

Down the hall, Mark was standing with her twin. "There you are," Sebastian said, "You ready to go?" "Um…I'm gonna go to the…after-party with Joey," she said slowly. "You know we're leavin' at six a.m., Red," Sebastian said. "And don't you have class in the morning?" Mark added, "You need to get some sleep." "Dad…don't start, please…I haven't had this much fun in a long time," Grace argued quietly. For some reason, she had expected resistance from her father. "I understand that, Grace, but don't you think you're movin' a little fast?" Mark said, "You don't know this guy well enough to be goin' to a party like that." "You're the one who okayed Joe even talkin' to me, dad," she said crossing her arms, "Why are you bein' like this?" "I'm lookin' out for you, Red," Mark said.

"Dad, you haven't "looked out" for me in six years," Grace said before walking away, "I've been doin' that myself, so don't you worry about me." Mark sighed and looked at Sebastian. "Look, I told your mom I'm not goin' to that party. Take this," he said handing his son a black laminated ticket, "Keep an eye on her. I trust Joe, but not that much." "Dad…," Sebastian began. "Don't argue, son. I need this favor," Mark said quietly. Sebastian sighed and nodded slightly. "Thank you. You see anything funky, anything too…crazy, you bring her right back to the hotel, you hear me?" Mark said quietly. "Yes, sir," Sebastian whispered. Mark touched his shoulder and headed out the back door to find his wife.

Sebastian sighed and walked in the direction Grace had gone. He found her in a chair between two extra-large production boxes, attempting to hide. "Red," he whispered. "He's hot and cold, mo chuishle," she whispered wiping away stray tears, "I finally feel happy…I finally feel like I can trust someone other than…you and M.J….and he wants to take that away." Sebastian sighed and kneeled down in front of her, wiping her cheeks dry. "Dad loves you, Red…probably more than he ever has. And he just wants to make sure you're safe," he said quietly.

"Well, where was he when Billy was beatin' the shit outta me? Where was he when Terry almost raped me! I don't need his overprotective bullshit, Sebastian…not when I'm finally ready to take a chance again," she said beginning to shake. "I know, Gracie," he said quietly, "That's just the way dad is…I don't think he can help it." Grace sniffled slightly and shrugged. "I know," she said softly. After a few moments of silence, Sebastian sighed and reached into his pocket. "Look…I'm gonna go back to the hotel," he whispered pulling the ticket out, "Dad…wanted me to go to that party, to…keep an eye on you, but…I trust that Joe will take care of you. And I think you might need this, so…just be careful, okay?" Grace smiled and hugged his neck tightly. "Thank you, mo chuishle," she whispered. Sebastian smiled and kissed her cheek. "Call me if you need me," he said handing her the ticket. "I won't need to," she said smiling. "I know…," Sebastian said, "See ya in a little while." "Bye," Grace said as he walked away. She slipped the ticket into her small black purse and smiled. It was going to be a fun night.


	4. The Afterparty

Chapter 4…The After-Party

Joe came strolling down the hall rolling his suitcase behind him just around quarter after midnight. Grace was sitting with the head of security, Jim Noonan. "Hey, sorry I took so long," he spoke to Grace. "Don't worry about it," Grace said smiling, "Jimmy was tellin' me about the craziest fan he ever had to deal with." "Yeah, Jimmy looks out for us," Joe said grinning, "You ready?" Grace stood and shook the bald man's hand. "We had a rocky start, but it was nice talkin' to ya, Jimmy," she said. "Yeah, same here. Again, sorry about earlier. We get some psychos now and then, so I have to be extra careful, especially around Wrestlemania time," he stated, "Have fun at the party. Maybe I'll see ya there."

"Thanks," Grace said placing her hand in Joe's, "Bye, Jimmy." "Bye," Jimmy said with a wave. The two people left the building, and Joe sighed at the sight of the fans still waiting for wrestlers to exit the building. "Do you wanna stop?" Grace asked as they headed towards his rental car. "Let me put my bag in the car," he answered, "I won't take too long." "Okay," she said climbing into the car. Joe shut the door for her, put his duffel bag in the trunk, and went over to the throng of people. He signed autographs and took pictures for nearly 15 minutes before going back over to his rental car. "Okay…sorry about that," he said starting the car. "It's okay, Joe, really. You earned their respect tonight," Grace responded. Joe smiled slightly and slowly pulled out of the parking lot. The ride to the after-party was spent in silence.

"Hopefully parking won't be too bad," Joe said as they neared their destination. "Joe? I…have a small request," Grace said quietly. "Anything," he responded. "Please don't introduce me as…Mystique's sister, or…Undertaker's daughter," she said quietly, her eyes downcast, "I've worked the past…six years to get out of that shadow." "Not a problem, Gracie," Joe said. "I don't mean to make things complicated," she whispered. Joe grinned and linked his fingers with hers. "It's fine, darlin'," he said softly, "I don't like you because you're my trainer's daughter, or my coworker's sister…I like you because you're…so unique." Grace blushed deeply and looked out the window. Joe smiled and whispered, "So cute."

A few minutes later, Joe spotted the bright sign to one of the hottest new clubs in all of New York City, Neon Entertainment. "We'll only stay for a couple hours, okay?" he said pulling into the parking lot, "I know you have to leave this morning." "That's fine," Grace said. They finally entered the club, and were asked to show their access tickets. "Shit…I forgot all about that," Joe said, "She's with me. Is that okay?" "Sorry, buddy. No ticket, no entry," the security guard responded. Grace smiled and pulled out the ticket Sebastian had given her. "Where'd you get that?" Joe asked with mild shock. "Sebastian gave it to me. My dad had given it to him, so he could…watch out for me, but…Sebastian said he trusted you, so…I guess he knew I'd need it more than him," she answered as they entered.

"Oh, okay…wait, is your dad not cool with this?" Joe said stopping. "He's just being overprotective, Joe. Please don't let him intimidate you, or put a damper on this night," she said quietly. "I just…don't wanna step on his toes, Grace. He's done a lot for me," Joe explained. "So do you just wanna leave?" she asked tensely, hating that her father had so much control over people. "No, of course not, Grace. I like hanging out with you," Joe responded. "I like hanging out with you, too, Joe, so…let's hang out," she said offering a hopeful smile. Joe took a moment to think, but Grace's smile broke him down. "Let's go," he responded taking her hand. Grace smiled even more, glad that Joe was as willing as she to take a risk.

The inside of the club was decorated with various shades of blue, red, and white, different-sized Wrestlemania logos, balloons, and confetti. Dance music played in the background, as people walked around with drinking glasses in hand. "You want a drink?" Joe asked. "Yeah, sure," Grace answered. They headed to the bar, where Joe ordered a Jack Daniels/Coke mix for himself and a Cranberry/Vodka mix for Grace. "You wanna find a booth, or walk around?" he asked. "We can walk around, Joe. I'm sure you and your coworkers have plenty to talk about," she said grinning. Joe smiled and held out his right arm, which Grace happily took.

The first person they ran into was Chris and a woman almost a foot taller than Grace. "Hey, bud. Took ya long enough to get here!" Chris yelled over the music, "Hey, Grace! This dork treatin' ya okay?" Grace chuckled and nodded slightly. "This is Stephanie, AKA Trin. She trained with me, Joey, A.J., and your sister," Chris said pointing to his girlfriend. "Nice to meet you, sweetie. Joey said nothin' but good things," Stephanie said hugging Grace. "Nice to meet you, too," Grace responded, "You had a great match tonight." "Aw, thanks. Where were you sittin'?" Stephanie said sipping on her strawberry daiquiri.

"Front row, with my brothers," Grace answered, "It was quite the experience, to say the least." "I bet," Chris said grinning, "Most people would've killed just to get in the arena, let alone front row!" "Well, it was…my sister's doing," Grace admitted, "I guess she…wanted us to see her success up close." "When do you leave town?" Stephanie asked. "In about five hours, actually," Grace said grinning. "And Joey managed to convince you to come here?" Stephanie asked smiling. "Yep," Grace said smiling up at Joe. "Your sister's on her way over here," Joe suddenly said in her ear. Grace's smile disappeared as Melissa walked up with her boyfriend. "Great job tonight, Joey. The fans love you now," Melissa said hugging Joe, "We finally made it, buddy!" "Yeah, we did. I'm still flyin' high," Joe said smiling. "How's your knee? That was a mean spill you took!" she said. "Ah, I'm alright. It'll definitely be hard to walk in the morning, though," he answered.

As they continued discussing each other's matches, Grace realized Melissa had come over on purpose, as if to say, "This is a world you don't belong in." She moved away from the group and began to slip through the large crowd, finding an empty booth near the bar. As was her habit, she simply sat back and observed the scene. There were conversations about everything from the Wrestlemania stage to the craziest sign in the crowd to the best match of the night. Grace heard Joe's name mentioned several times over the next half an hour. Before she knew it, her glass was empty, and she really did want another drink.

"Can I get ya a drink?" a man asked from beside her. Grace looked up at the man, taking a deep breath at his height. He was probably only a few inches taller than Joe, but from where she was sitting, he was a giant. Dressed in black dress slacks, a black silk shirt with white tribal print, and a black leather jack, he grinned at her from under a black velvet cowboy hat. "Um, I'm okay…thanks anyway," she said slowly. Bad vibes emanated from the man, and she didn't want anything to do with him. "Come on, little lady. One drink, I promise," he said winking at her. Grace looked around warily, knowing there was no way to get out of the booth without causing a scene.

"Fine…," she said quietly, "One drink." The man signaled to a nearby waitress before scooting into the booth beside her. "Yes, sir?" the waitress asked. "Give me a Coors, and for the lady?" he said looking at Grace. "A, uh…Cranberry Vodka," Grace said slowly. "Be right back," the woman said before disappearing through the crowd. "So what's your name, honey?" the man asked, the accent being Texan and another very Southern state Grace guessed. "Marie," she answered, giving him her middle name. "You here by yourself?" he asked taking a swallow of his beer. "No, I…I'm with Joe Seanoa…Samoa Joe, I guess you would know him as," she answered. A gleam entered the man's eyes, and Grace swallowed nervously. "So why aren't ya with him now?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "We got separated…but I'm sure he'll find me soon," she answered scooting further into the booth.

"Where are my manners? I'm Chris…Chris Harris," Chris said tipping his hat towards her, "Did you go to the show tonight?" "Yeah," Grace said searching the crowd for a familiar face. "What'd you think?" he asked. "It was…great, Mr. Harris," she answered, her eyes looking everywhere but at him. "You certainly do have a lotta ink…never seen so much on a pretty girl like yourself before," Chris said, his eyes roving her exposed skin, "Any particular…reason why?" "I like tattoos," Grace said simply, feeling her skin crawl under the man's intense looks. "Can ya explain 'em to me?" he asked running his finger over her shoulder. Grace shuddered and said, "They've each…got their own story…" Fear coursed through her, and a scream was on its way out of her mouth when another man spoke.

"Chris, you over here misbehavin'?" James asked grinning at the two people. His tag-team partner, and longtime friend, was practically on top of the tiny woman, and she looked on the verge of tears. "Nah, buddy, just tryin' to…keep this lil' filly company," Chris answered looking back at Grace. "Why don't you take a walk, buddy? Martin was askin' about you anyway," James said, referring to their opponent from the pay-per-view Patrick Martin, an aspiring X-Division wrestler. Chris sighed and moved from the booth. "She's a little too frigid for my tastes anyway," he spat. Grace swallowed and rubbed her hands over her arms.

"You okay, miss?" James asked slowly easing into the booth across from her. Grace looked up at him and nodded; there was a kindness in his eyes that was absent from the man Chris. "Thanks," she said quietly. "Not a problem. I have to keep an eye on that guy sometimes," James said. "Well, he doesn't need a babysitter…," Grace said quietly, "He needs a straightjacket and some couch time." James chuckled and tipped his beer bottle towards her. "You're not the first to say that," he said, "I'm James Black…but you can call me Jimmy." "Grace," she said quietly. "So why are you tucked away all by yourself like this?" he asked. "I was…just tryin' to relax," she answered staring at her drink, "And then that guy sat down…I'm just a little frazzled right now." "Do you want me to leave ya alone?" he asked.

"No, no…you're fine," she said taking a sip of her cold drink. "So did you go to the pay-per-view tonight?" James asked. "Yeah, I did. It was…pretty outta this world. I mean, I've been to big concerts, but…never anything like tonight," she answered. "Your first Wrestlemania, then?" he asked. "Yep," Grace answered. "Oh, wow. Congratulations," James said smiling. Grace smiled and shrugged. "It was…unique, to say the least," she said once again relaxing. "Would you like to dance?" James asked suddenly. Grace took a deep breath and looked out at the crowded floor. "I'd like to stay here actually," she said quietly. "Well, that's fine, too," James said grinning, "Another round?" Grace smiled and nodded slightly.

"Grace? What are you doin' here?" Sara asked suddenly. Grace looked up at her mother with wide eyes. "And where's your father?" Sara continued. "Mom, please…I think dad's at the hotel," Grace answered. "So what are you doin' here?" Sara asked again. Grace sighed and looked at James apologetically. James smiled with understanding and offered a friendly wink. "Grace," Sara said sternly. "I was with Joe, and he started talkin' to Melissa, so I sat down," Grace answered. "Where is Joe?" Sara asked crossing her arms. "Hell if I know," Grace said tensely. She'd been at that table for over a half an hour, and hadn't spotted Joe the entire time. "Let's go, young lady," Sara said.

"For what?" Grace asked. "You have class in the morning, Grace, and you're leaving at six a.m.," Sara said narrowing her eyes. "Mom, don't you start, okay? I'll leave when I'm good and ready," Grace said bluntly, "And I'm neither good nor ready." Normally she wouldn't have been so rude to her mother, but her anger at Joe and the two drinks she'd had raised her boldness even more. "Fine, Grace. Have a good night," Sara said before pushing through the crowd. Grace sighed and looked down at her hands. "You're Angel's daughter?" James asked after a few moments of silence. "Yeah," Grace said, "I don't tell people, because…it just makes things complicated." "Gotcha…if you want me to find Joey for ya…," he said slowly.

Grace took a deep breath and nodded. "Thank you," she said quietly. James stood and helped her out of the booth. "Where was the last place you saw him?" he asked as they headed through the crowd. "Up near the front," she answered grabbing his arm for support. Being so small, and not a regular drinker, it didn't take much to get her blood alcohol level up. James suddenly stopped, and Grace ran into his back. "Dude…warn me next time," she said coming from around him. Her jaw dropped when she spotted Joe with a curvaceous, raven-haired, absolutely beautiful woman, laughing hysterically.

The woman had her arm around Joe's waist, with his arm resting on her shoulders. She was dressed in a pair of black cargo Capri pants, a dark red-and-black bodice with velvet straps, and knee-high black spiked boots. Joe spotted Grace and moved away from Shelly, saying he'd be right back. Grace started shaking as Joe approached her. "There you are! I looked all over for you!" he said over the music, "Where'd you disappear to?" Grace's jaw tightened, and she spat, "You must not have looked very hard, 'cause I was sitting right by the bar." Joe eyed James, who took the hint immediately and left the two alone.

"Grace…I looked for you," Joe said guiding her to a quieter area of the club, near the bathrooms, "This club's at capacity, so I'm sorry I couldn't see where you were sitting." "Who was that girl all over you?" Grace asked straightforwardly. "Shelly? She's a coworker, Grace," Joe said quietly. Grace sighed and looked down at the floor, embarrassed by her overreaction. "Come on, Grace…give me the benefit o' the doubt," he said, "Okay, I should've looked a little harder…but I figured you'd gone to the bathroom, and, I don't know, started talkin' to one o' the boys."

"Well, one o' the "boys" started talkin' to me, Joe…he practically cornered me…and you were nowhere to be found," she said tensely. "Well, why did you leave anyway? Because your sister came over? You shouldn't leave whenever she comes around, Grace," Joe argued, "You're only fueling her fire." Tears filled Grace's eyes, and she said, "You think I like how she treats me, Joe, how she pushes me around without sayin' a word to me? I don't. And I avoid her at all costs, because I won't stoop to her level." Joe sighed and pulled her into a tight hug. "I didn't mean to push, sweetheart," he whispered. Grace sniffled and nodded slightly. "Will you go back with me?" he asked in her ear, "I won't leave your side."

"You promise?" she asked. "I do," he whispered. Grace smiled as he caressed her cheeks. "Come on, you gotta meet Shelly. She's hilarious," he said leading her back inside. They went over to the cocktail table Joe had been at, and Joe introduced her to the group. There was Shelly Martinez, who was actually an aspiring manager working on getting a full-time contract. Traci Brooks was a trained wrestler who looked as though she could be Shelly's older sister, sharing the same dark hair and curvy body frame. Traci was recovering from an ACL injury, and had flown into town for the pay-per-view. Frank Kazarian had wrestled on the card that night with Patrick Martin (or Alex Shelley, as the group referred to him) against two people Grace recognized, Chris Harris and James Black.

Around 2:30 a.m., Grace yawned and stretched her arms. "Tired?" Joe asked in her ear. "I've been up since about 9:30 a.m., so…yeah, a little," she answered. "You wanna go?" he asked. "One more dance," Grace said pulling him onto the nearly empty dance floor as a slow song began. She put her arms around his neck, smiling as his hands rested just above her butt. "Did you have a good time tonight?" Joe asked quietly. "Yeah…a rough start, but…yeah, it was a great night," she answered rubbing her fingers through the short hair on his head. "Good," Joe whispered.

"What happens now, Joe?" Grace said quietly. Joe inhaled deeply and looked into her eyes. "What do you want to happen, Gracie?" he asked. "I don't know," she said honestly. "How 'bout we…just let it develop. You know…don't rush into anything," he stated grinning. Grace smiled and nodded, resting her head on his chest. "Hey! One last picture!" Traci said waving her digital camera around. Shelly and Frank jumped on either side of Joe and Grace, smiling broadly. Grace laughed as Joe rested his cheek on her head. The camera flashed, and Traci whooped loudly. "There we go," Traci said, "Wrestlemania weekend is officially over!" "Come on, Traci. Time to go," Frank said putting a steady arm around her waist.

"Thank goodness McMahon left early. I think 80 percent o' the roster would be suspended after tonight," Joe said as they headed out of the club. Grace laughed and said, "It was entertaining nonetheless." "Very true," he said zipping up his jacket, "I know one thing. I'll be glad to get back to warm weather. New York City is not all it's cracked up to be." "Ain't that the truth," Grace said as he helped her into the car. Even that early in the morning, the streets were still packed. "Guess it really is the "city that never sleeps"," Joe commented. Grace grinned as she began undoing her braids. "Is the next show here, too?" she asked. "Yep…always is, so that we can enjoy the Wrestlemania experience without worrying about catching a flight the next morning," he answered.

"Do you…think you'll have to…wrestle tomorrow?" Grace asked quietly. "More than likely. No breaks for us up-and-coming stars," Joe said, "But I'm cool with that. I love what I do, and…all that matters is havin' the chance to perform in front o' our fans." "Could you see yourself doin' anything else?" she asked. "Nope…I mean, I wanted to do other stuff when I was younger, but…once I started goin' to shows more and more often, and actually started training…I just knew there was nothin' else I could do that would…be so fulfilling, ya know," he answered. "Yeah…that's how I feel about tattooing. It changes so much so often that…I could never be bored with it," Grace said running her fingers through her now loosened hair. "Do you like livin' in Connecticut?" Joe asked.

"It's alright. I'm still gettin' used to the winter season. Texas and California and Florida were such warm states, of course. Connecticut is just a drastic change for me," she answered, "I'm only there for school. Once I finish, I think I'm gonna…move back down to Florida…open my own tattoo shop, ya know." "And what will you call it?" he asked grinning. "I don't know…I was thinkin' Gothic Arts…or Over the Edge Tattoo…or Freedomland. I don't know, somethin' like that," she said leaning her head against the window. "I like Freedomland…it fits you," he said grinning. Grace chuckled and shrugged. "I've still got three years to…make a decision," she said yawning. Joe linked his fingers with hers and smiled slightly. "You wanna be a tattoo artist to the stars?" he asked. "Nah…I'll stick with regular people. Celebrities annoy me, for the most part," she answered. "For the most part?" he asked glancing at her. "There are…exceptions to the rule," she said smiling at him. Joe chuckled and said, "That's good to know."

Joe pulled into the parking lot of the East Side Marriott Hotel at exactly three o' clock. He parked the car and turned it off, sighing at Grace's sleeping form. "Grace?" he said caressing her soft cheek. Grace stirred and yawned loudly. "Class is gonna be hard to get through today," she mumbled looking at him. Joe grinned and leaned towards her, kissing her gently. Grace smiled against his lips and whispered, "Takin' advantage of a drunk, vulnerable female, Mr. Seanoa?" "Never, Ms. Callaway," he responded before deepening the kiss. Grace moaned softly and leaned further into his embrace. After a few minutes, Joe finally pulled away.

"You want me to walk you up?" he whispered caressing her cheek. "Yeah," she whispered kissing him once more. Joe groaned and deepened the kiss, wrapping his fingers in her thick, bright red hair. No doubt…he's the one, Grace thought as his lips traveled down her neck, planting soft kisses on her exposed skin. "I really do love your tattoos, Gracie…they tell so much about you," he whispered. Grace smiled and brought his lips back to her own. "No protection tonight?" he asked, noting the absence of her trusty butterfly knife from her right side. "I didn't need it," she whispered shivering against his touch. "I'm happy that you…trust me that much," he whispered, "But we should stop." "Uh-huh," Grace whispered planting soft kisses over his face, feeling his hand ease under her silk skirt, "Thought you were stopping?" "I can't help it…I think I'm addicted to you," he whispered pushing her panties to the side and easing a finger inside her waiting body.

Grace moaned softly and squeezed his neck tightly. "Oh, Jesus," Joe groaned capturing her lips in a steamy kiss, moving his finger inside her. Grace rocked her hips gently, trying to prolong her release, but Joe sped up his movements. His lips dropped to her neck as she unraveled around his finger. When her release came, Grace moaned loudly and shook in Joe's arms. The large man smiled as her breathing slowed, happy that she'd had such a pleasant experience. "You okay?" he whispered smoothing her hair down. Grace merely nodded as a blush crept into her cheeks. "Do you still wanna…walk me up?" she asked slowly. "You bet," Joe answered.

Grace climbed out of the car and pulled her brush out of her purse, trying to tame her wild mane as they entered the hotel lobby. Inside the elevator, Joe struggled to hold back his laughter as he watched the small woman blush every time they made eye contact. When they got to her room door, Grace rubbed her hands over her skirt in an effort to smooth the wrinkled fabric. "So…," Joe whispered leaning against the wall beside her door. "Yeah…," Grace whispered shifting on each foot. "Can I call you?" he asked quietly. "That'd be nice," she answered. Joe smiled and pulled out his cell phone.

Grace gave her number without hesitation, knowing that Joe would be true to his word and call her. "When am I gonna…see you again?" she asked nervously. Joe sighed heavily and said, "I really don't know. I have to…get my schedule…see when my off-days are." "Oh…understandable," she said, unable to hide her disappointment at his vague answer. "I promise…," Joe whispered tilting her chin up until her eyes met his, "As soon as I get a chance…I'm on the next plane to Connecticut to see you." Grace smiled and kissed him softly. "Goodnight, Joe Seanoa," she whispered unlocking her room door. "Goodnight, Grace Callaway," Joe whispered. Grace blushed once more and entered the hotel suite, shutting the door behind her.

"Where the hell have you been?" Sebastian asked from his bedroom doorway. Grace gasped and grabbed her chest. "Jesus, Sebastian," she said softly, "You scared the shit outta me." "Answer me, Red," Sebastian demanded. "I was with Joe," she said simply. "Mom came to my room about two hours ago, chewin' me out for lettin' you go to that party alone. And you, knowing we pull outta here at six, come strollin' in here lookin' like you don't have a fuckin' care in the world!" he said heatedly. Grace unzipped her boots and kicked out of them. "And you know she's gonna tell dad, who's gonna have my ass for not makin' sure you got back safe and sand at a decent damn hour!" he continued. "I don't need or want a babysitter, Sebastian," Grace said tensely, tossing her jacket and purse on the couch, "And that's what dad asked you to be." "That is besides the point, Red. I've been up worried sick about you! You turned off your phone! What the hell was I supposed to think!" he practically yelled.

Grace plopped down on the bed in her room and said, "That I was safe. You said you trusted Joe to take care o' me, and he did." "Yeah…it's blatant how much he took care o' you," Sebastian snapped eyeing the quarter-sized hickey on the right side of her neck. Grace's jaw dropped, and tears came to her eyes . "You sound just like him, Sebastian," she whispered standing and pushing past him. Sebastian grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. "Who?" he growled, "Because if you compare me to Billy or Terry--."

"You sound like dad," she whispered, "Like…I can't do anything to make anybody happy." Sebastian released her arm immediately and swallowed. "Red…," he said softly. "I make Joe happy, mo chuishle. He was…proud to introduce me to his friends, and he…kept my last name a secret…like I asked him to. He doesn't care who my dad is…he doesn't care who my sister is…he likes me for me," she said with fresh tears, "Do you know how long I've been looking for that person!" "Grace…," he whispered, "I didn't mean it like that." "Yes, you did, Sebastian," Grace said as the tears fell, "I can't believe you…you…would think of me like that…knowing what I went through in L.A. and Miami."

"Grace, I'm sorry," Sebastian said sincerely, "I went too far. I'm so sorry." "Whatever, Sebastian," she whispered going into the bathroom and slamming the door. Matt groaned from the sofa bed, asking, "Is it time to go?" Sebastian sighed and rubbed his fingers through his hair. "Nah, bro…a couple more hours," he answered heading for his room. "Everything okay? Grace back yet?" Matt asked sitting up. "Yeah…go back to sleep, man," Sebastian said quietly. Matt sighed and laid back down, falling asleep just as quickly as he'd awoke. Sebastian went into his room and shut the door. They weren't leaving that morning.

Grace took her time in the shower, washing her body gently as memories of her night played like a movie. It had easily been the best two days of her life. After rinsing her hair of shampoo, she stepped out of the tub and looked in the mirror. Evidence of Joe's kisses covered her neck, and she found that she wasn't ashamed of the small marks. She went into her room and dressed in a pair of dark blue boxer shorts and a small white University of Connecticut baby-tee. Brushing her hair dry took another 20 minutes, making her even more tired. We're not leaving this morning, she thought quietly entering the room her twin occupied. "Mo chuishle?" she whispered. "Come on, Red," Sebastian said pulling the large comforter back. Grace climbed into the bed and curled up to her brother, just as she'd done so many times as a child. "I love you, Grace," Sebastian whispered. "I love you, too," Grace whispered as she succumbed to the call of sleep, followed shortly by her twin.


	5. Explanations

Chapter 5…Explanations

Grace's eyes fluttered open a few minutes before ten, and she groaned at the pounding in her head. The only part of the previous night that wasn't a blur was Joe bringing her to her peak outside the hotel. She saw that Sebastian was fast asleep, so she carefully awoke him. "Sebastian?" she said quietly, rubbing her fingers over her eyes. "What?" he said quietly. "What time is check-out?" she asked. "We just give the keys to ma, Red…the room's in her name, remember?" he said turning over onto his left side, "And if we stay another day, I don't think she'd care, 'cause she booked both rooms until tomorrow." "Oh…," Grace said before curling back up against him.

"I just didn't wanna miss class today," he whispered as she snuggled a little closer. "I'm sorry I came back late," she said quietly. "It's not a big deal, sis…I shouldn't have blown up like I did," he said softly. "Do you want me to order breakfast?" she asked. "I'm gonna sleep a little longer," he answered, a loud yawn escaping from his lips. Grace yawned as well and closed her eyes, wanting additional sleep like her twin. She hadn't missed a class her entire time at school, so she didn't care that they were staying an extra day. An hour later, the room phone's annoying ring pulled Sebastian from his deep sleep. He reached over Grace and picked up the receiver. "Yeah?" he asked quietly.

"Thought you were leaving this morning?" Mark asked. Shit, Sebastian thought sitting up. "Yeah…we changed our minds," he said quietly. "Look, I'm not gonna dodge the subject. What time did your sister finally get in?" Mark said tensely. "A little after three, dad," Sebastian said quietly. "What?!" Mark roared. Sebastian sighed and looked down at Grace. She was sleeping more peacefully than he'd seen since they were kids. "Joe took care of her, dad," he said pushing her hair behind her ear, "I've never seen her that happy." "Don't make like everything's okay, young man. For one, you let her go to a party with somebody I told you I didn't trust completely," Mark snapped, "And secondly, you didn't do what I asked when you told me you would." "Dad," Sebastian said. "Get to my room, Christopher," Mark said sternly, "Two minutes." "Yes, sir," Sebastian conceded. The call ended abruptly, and Sebastian placed the receiver back on the hook.

"He's pretty pissed, huh?" Grace asked quietly. "That's an understatement, Red," Sebastian answered, "He wants me in his suite in two minutes." "I'm goin' with you," she said watching Sebastian stand. "Grace, no. That'll just piss him off even more," he argued. "He's got no right, Sebastian. I'm a grown woman," she argued back, moving from the bed. "He's still our father," he said quietly. "And his orders became suggestions when I left home," she said tensely, "I won't let him take his anger out on you because I hung out with a guy I like." "Fine…but don't say I didn't warn you," Sebastian said pulling on a pair of jeans, "Put some clothes on…and for heaven's sake, cover your neck. Dad sees those, and he's liable to kill you, me, and Joe."

Grace sighed and dashed into her room, slipping on a pair of blue running pants and a U-Conn sweatshirt. She brushed her hair smooth as Sebastian waited in her doorway. "You enjoy making him mad, don't you?" he asked as she pulled her hair into a low ponytail. "No…but I do like proving that I'm not under his thumb," she answered. "And the rest of us are?" he asked crossing his arm. "I'm just sayin', bro," she responded. "Grace…you know I love you, and I'll be there for you against anybody…even mom and dad," he said quietly, "But you've gotta learn to give a little." "I do that all the time, Sebastian," she responded, "Look at all the shit I put up with from Melissa." "I'm talkin' about dad, Gracie," he said quietly.

Grace sighed and looked up at him. "Well, he shouldn't push so hard," she said quietly. "I know…come on…," he said heading for the suite entrance. Grace followed behind him, glancing back at Matt, who was still soundly asleep, before quietly shutting the door. When they got to their parents' suite, Sebastian looked down at his sister. "You're not even gonna attempt?" he asked. "For what?" she asked in return, raising her hand to knock. "Gracie…," he said stopping her, "Don't instigate…please." Grace sighed heavily and pulled the ponytail loose, draping her locks over her chest. "Thank you," Sebastian said before softly knocking on the door.

Sara swung the door open and sighed at the sight of Grace. She knew her youngest daughter wasn't going to let her twin take the brunt of their father's anger. "He's on the patio," she said letting the two inside, "And fair warning, I haven't seen him this mad since before you were born." Grace swallowed and moved closer to her twin. "He would never hurt you, Gracie, so don't act like that," Sara said at the movement, "Wait here." Sara went out onto the patio and shut the slide door. "Mark…," she whispered touching his shoulder. "Why does she have to be like this, dollface? So damn…stubborn," he said gripping the rail tightly, "I know I'm stubborn, too, but…I just don't get her."

Sara sighed softly, but remained silent. She'd always preferred to let her husband vent to her, rather than yelling at their children. I guess it's my way of trying to protect them, she thought. "She knew, dollface, she knew I didn't want her at that party without Sebastian. And that boy looked me in the face and lied to me!" he said loudly, "He looks out for that girl no matter what, whether she's right or wrong, because he wants to. And the one time I need him to keep an eye on her, in case things got outta hand, he backs out because she doesn't think he needed to go!" Mark let out a groan of frustration and ran his fingers through his short, graying hair. "I wasn't trying to be overbearing, dollface…," he said staring out at the city skyline, "You know how rowdy the boys can get at that after-party, especially once they…started serving alcohol and havin' 'em at bars and clubs and shit. I was just…tryin' to be a good father."

"I know, Mark," Sara said quietly. "It was the way Joe looked at her…in the trainer's room. It just…I don't know how to put it," he said looking down at her, "Me and you…Melissa and A.J….bein' with somebody you work with is challenge enough, but…what Gracie and Joe wanna start…their chances are slim to none." "I know, Mark…but she is an adult…and she's been takin' risks since was 15. And…if she wants to risk bein' with a wrestler…we can't stop her," she said quietly. Mark sighed and looked over his shoulder into the suite. Sebastian and Grace were sitting on the couch, obviously waiting for him. "Like hell I can't," he said sliding the door open. Sara sighed and followed her husband, hoping this didn't get out of hand.

Grace looked up at her father defiantly, waiting for the explosion she could feel coming. "I hope you had fun, little girl, because that's the last time you're gonna see him," Mark snapped. Grace stood and crossed her arms. "Try and stop me from seein' him again," she snapped back. "Grace, that's your father," Sara said quietly. "Oh, I am so sick o' this double-standard bullshit! Melissa gets away with murder in this family, and you treat her like gold! But I've been an outcast since high school, and neither of you seem to have a problem ordering me around like some disobedient dog!" Grace exploded, "I have been livin' my own life for almost seven years! And once I let you two back in my life, you assumed you could go right back to your old habits! Do I have to disappear for another two years for you to realize that I don't need or want you tryin' to control me?"

"Don't you stand there and threaten me like that, young lady! I don't care what you think you know about Joe, or the world he works in, because you don't know a goddamn thing!" Mark yelled in return. "Oh, and Melissa's better than me because she does? I don't care that she's some big wrestling star, dad. I don't care that you're some big wrestling hero! Congratulations. What I care about is Joe, and how good I feel when I'm around him," she said heatedly, "And you, dad, are the one who told me to risk it! So if anyone's out of control here, it's you!" Mark grabbed her arms and snarled, "I didn't tell you to act like a whore!" Grace gasped and tried to pull away from his grip.

"What? You thought I missed those "love marks"? You've known that guy for not even two days, and you let him grope you like some fuckin' ring rat!" he ranted. "Mark, stop," Sara said grabbing his arm. "If that's what you wanna call it, dad, fine. I let him "grope" me. What's the big fuckin' deal! Oh, wait, I forgot. I'm tarnishing your good name, your famous wrestling reputation. But you know what?" Grace screamed snatching away from him, "I stopped caring when I turned 18! So screw you and your "good name"!" "Get the fuck outta my face, Grace! You hear me, get the hell outta here!" Mark yelled in return. "Fine!" she screamed storming out of the suite.

Sebastian sat with his head in his hands as his mother left the suite as well. That argument had drained him, and he hadn't said a word. He knew his twin and their father butted heads like raging bulls, but it had never been this bad. His biggest worry was not his father's anger, but the fact that Grace had threatened to disappear again…and he knew she would follow through if pushed hard enough. Mark plopped down on the couch beside his son, sighing heavily as his anger dissipated. "Dad…," Sebastian whispered, "Why won't you let her be happy? You don't know what she's gone through to get where she is." "Son…I want her to be happy. But I don't think that's gonna happen with a wrestler, even a good guy like Joey. You don't know how many relationships I've seen crash and burn because neither person had the dedication to stick with it," Mark explained.

"Grace isn't like that, dad. She…stayed in two horrible relationships, because she…thought she could make it work," Sebastian said quietly, "But with Joe…he treated her like god at that induction thing Saturday night…there was never any doubt in my mind that he would hurt her." "You say that now, son, but what about six months from now? These guys are on the road three or four days a week at least. And I'm sure he's got a whole life outside of his job," Mark said, "How's she gonna deal with seein' a guy she supposedly cares so much about once every three or four months, if she's lucky?" "I don't know that answer, dad," Sebastian said quietly. "Exactly," Mark said.

"But you don't either," Sebastian said as Sara burst into the room. "She's leaving, Mark," she said frantically. "Good. I talked some sense into her," Mark snapped. "Stop being such a pigheaded jerk, Mark!" Sara exclaimed, "She's gonna disappear again. Do you want that?!" "I'm not being a jerk, Sara, I'm being a responsible father," Mark snapped standing and going into the bedroom, slamming the door loudly. "Sebastian," Sara started. "I'll try…but if she's got her mind made up…I can't stop her," Sebastian said moving from the couch. "Please try," she said quietly. "I will, mom," he said quietly leaving the room.

Inside the second suite, Matt watched as Grace roughly packed her duffel bag. He'd been awakened by his mother pleading with his sister. "I'm sick of his shit, M.J., I'm sick of it!" she hissed shoving clothes into the bag, "I'm done!" "Gracie…will you tell me what happened?" Matt asked quietly. "He called me a whore, M.J.!" she yelled as Sebastian walked through the door, "And YOU just sat there! Am I supposed to "give" when he treats me like that, Sebastian!" Sebastian saw the tears brimming in her eyes, and knew she was reaching her breaking point. "Matt…," he said quietly. Matt nodded and shut the door, deciding to take a shower.

"Grace…don't leave," Sebastian said sitting on the bed. "Oh, I am so outta here, Sebastian," she snapped, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "And how are you gettin' home?" he asked quietly. "Who said I was goin' home?" she hissed glaring at him. "Grace…please don't," he begged. "What the hell was I thinkin' even comin' up here? Three hours talkin' about old shit isn't gonna change anything between me and him," she said pulling on her shoes, "Goin' to school wasn't gonna make him proud…I can't do anything right in his eyes, Sebastian, so I fuckin' quit!" "Red, listen to me," he said grabbing her shoulders, "You're goin' to school to help yourself…you started tattooing because you love it…and you went out last night not because dad didn't want you to, but because you wanted to. So please don't let dad's temper drive you away again."

Grace burst into tears, collapsing against her brother. Her body shook as the frustration in her heart released itself. "I hate him so much," she cried, "I hate how he treats me. I hate that I'm not good enough to him. Why can't I be who he wants me to be?" "Because you're your own person, Red…and who you are is not supposed to make anybody else happy but you," he said easing her down on the bed and pulling the cover over her, "And dad is so…similar…that it frustrates the hell outta him. And there's nothin' you can do but stay true to yourself. Dad will…just have to…learn how to deal." Grace sniffled and rubbed her cheeks. "Mom tell you to say all that?" she whispered. "Nope…I said it because I love you, and because I know that if you left again…who would I have to tease about this weekend?" he said grinning. Grace smiled slightly and kicked off her shoes. "You wanna go to lunch in a little bit?" she asked quietly. "Of course, Red," Sebastian answered, "I'll wake ya up in a couple hours." "Okay…thank you," she whispered as her eyes fluttered shut.

Sebastian sighed and rubbed his fingers through his hair. He was losing count of how many times he'd had to calm Grace down after an argument with their father, and how often she'd simply fallen asleep afterwards. It's 'cause he drains her energy. It takes so much to stand up to him…, he thought tiredly, They're both so dominant…when they clash, it's like a hurricane. He let out another deep breath and stood, leaving the suite to let his mother know Grace was okay. When he knocked on the suite door, Sara opened it, worry etched on her features. "She's asleep," Sebastian said entering. Sara sighed and shut the door. "So's your dad," she said quietly.

"He didn't have to take it that far, ma," he said sitting on the couch. "I know, sweetheart. But when your dad gets mad…he goes full force until he tires himself out," Sara explained. "Why can't they see how alike they really are?" he said, "I mean…it's almost funny." "Yeah…I know," she said quietly. "She hasn't been that close to leaving in a long time, mom…it scared the hell outta me," Sebastian said quietly. "You and me both," Sara said quietly, "My biggest fear is that she's gonna…up and disappear again one day…and I'm never gonna hear from her again." Sebastian leaned back against the couch and sighed. "And it's so hard playin' peacemaker, ma…it tires me out like nothin' else in this world," he said rubbing his temples.

"You can't help it, Sebastian. She's your twin, so of course you're closer to her than you are to Melissa and Matt," Sara said quietly, "But she's gotta learn that she can't keep running…especially from her father." "You're placin' the blame on her again, ma," he said softly. Sara sighed and crossed her legs. "Is it really that much easier to fault her?" he asked. "No, Sebastian, I just--." "Don't understand her, I know…I've heard it a million times," he said quietly, "Maybe it's because neither you nor dad try very hard." Sara stared at her son in shock, knowing that he only spoke the truth. "And that's why she doesn't try, ma," he continued, "She feels like you abandoned her years ago, and even once she started talkin' to you two again…it's like things never changed." "I do try, Sebastian," Sara spoke sadly, "Very, very hard. And I pray about it every chance I get. And it hurts like you wouldn't believe that I can't get close to her." "The thing is, ma…once Gracie feels like she's been betrayed…it's very hard for her to trust again," he said quietly, "Even when she first started writing me…we had to rebuild our bond. And it was hard." "Really?" Sara asked.

"Yeah, ma. We just became as close as we are about two years ago, when she moved up to Manchester with me and M.J. After what Terry did to her…she didn't trust anybody, even me," Sebastian said quietly. "Who's Terry?" she asked facing him. "A guy she was with down in Florida…he beat the shit outta her, ma…and she stayed with him for almost a whole year," he said, his jaw tightening, "Because she felt she didn't have anyone else to turn to." "My God…she never told me," Sara whispered. "She doesn't like to talk about it…thinks it makes her look…weak and stupid, especially since the same thing happened in L.A.," he continued, "So you see, ma…Gracie has her ways for a reason. She told me about this guy who came to her shop a few months ago, and…tried to intimidate her, sayin' he was gonna…walk out without payin'…and she blew up so hard that not only did the guy pay her, but he hasn't stepped foot in there since. She told me, "Sebastian…never again will I let any man treat me like I'm inferior to him, never again." And to her…that includes dad."

Sara sighed and looked towards the room where her husband lay. "I love dad, ma…and you, too. I'm proud to be your son," Sebastian said quietly, "But I stand up for my twin the way I do because she doesn't have anybody else. Matt even treats her like garbage sometimes. So…I stand by her, to show her that she's not completely alone in this world." "I know, Sebastian," she said quietly. "The night of the induction ceremony, ma…seein' how open she was with Joe, when she had just met him right before the show…that's why I let her go to that party alone, because Grace doesn't trust just anybody," he said looking at her, "Not because I didn't wanna go, but because I didn't need to go. Gracie was in good hands…I could feel it from her." "Why can't she just say all this, Sebastian?" she asked softly, looking down at her hands. "Would you even believe her?" he asked in return. Sara went to speak, but there was a frantic knock on the door. Sara eyed Sebastian before quickly answering the door.

"She's gone, Sebastian," Matt said quietly, "And she took her stuff." "What?" Sebastian said standing, "She was fast asleep ten minutes ago!" "Well, she's not there now. I came outta the shower, and your door was wide open, covers kicked back…and all her stuff was gone," Matt said, "Why'd she leave this time?" "Same ole' shit, M.J.," Sebastian said storming out of the room, "Come on, we're leaving." "Why? She pulls this crap all the time, and we always chase after her," Matt argued. Sebastian stopped and faced his mother and brother.

"See what I mean, ma…she doesn't have anybody else," he growled before running back to his suite. On the pillow of his bed was a scribbled note from Grace. Sorry, mo chuishle. I had to leave. You understand why. Red, was all she'd written. He picked up the phone and dialed his twin's cell phone, only to get sent straight to voicemail. "Gracie, don't run…please don't run again. I'm beggin' ya, Red," he said running his fingers through his hair roughly, "I don't know what to say to you, Gracie, just…don't run." He hung up the phone and plopped down on the bed. His fear was indeed the same as his mother's, because if Grace decided to disappear a second time, he knew he wouldn't hear from her for a very long time.

The phone rang, and he fumbled to pick it up. "I'm goin' home, mo chuishle. That's all," Grace said quietly, "I'm takin' the train." Sebastian let out a sigh of relief and dropped his head forward. "Okay," he whispered, "You gonna be okay?" "Yeah…one day," she said tiredly. "Well, I'm headin' out in a little bit…Matt may not be with me," he said just as tiredly. "Same ole' shit?" she said quietly. "Same ole' shit, sis," he said grinning. "Well, I'm used to it by now," Grace said as the taxi she occupied sped through traffic, "If I'm lucky, I'll be home around two o' clock. I can still make my evening class."

"Okay, Red…I'll see ya when I get back," he said quietly. "You'd leave Matt?" she asked. "You know what he said right before I called you, when I told him we were leaving. "She pulls this crap all the time, and we always chase after her." So yeah…I'd leave him," he answered. "Matt doesn't know any better, mo chuishle. He thinks dad is the greatest person in the world, like he's got no flaws," she said quietly, "Give him the benefit of the doubt." "I've given him that for four years, Gracie…it's gettin' old," he said laying back. "You don't have to tell me, bro. At least I still got you," she said quietly. "And ma, too, Red," he said, "She loves you as much as I do." "She sure has a funny way o' showin' it," Grace said quietly. "Because she didn't know, Red…," her brother argued. "And you told her?" she snapped, "I don't want her pity, Sebastian!"

"Gracie…it's not pity, and you know that. You're her daughter, my twin, and she needed to know why you are the way you are. She wants to be in your life, and not as an authority figure. She wants that bond she had when we were kids," Sebastian explained, "And in order to get that back, she needs the whole picture." Grace sighed and rubbed her hand over her face. "I do miss talkin' to her sometimes," she whispered, "I could've…used her advice a lot over the years." "I know, Red. And I think…she's gonna try a little harder now to…be a part o' your life the way you want her to be," he said quietly.

"I'm coming back," Grace said before telling the cab driver to take her back to the hotel. "What?" Sebastian said sitting up. "Yeah…I gotta stop runnin', bro…no day like today, I guess," she said quietly. Sebastian grinned and said, "Good for you, sis…good for you." "Do me a favor…don't tell ma," she said. "No problem, Red…I'll see ya when you get back, okay?" he answered. "Alright…love ya, bro," Grace said before ending the call. Sebastian sighed and put the phone back on the hook. "Love you, too, sis," he whispered moving from the bed. He grabbed his large blue U-Conn towel and went into the bathroom. What a morning, he thought shutting the door, hoping his twin would be back by the time he was done.

The yellow-and-black taxi cab Grace rode in pulled up in front of the hotel, and the driver said, "That'll be $32.56." Grace handed him two $20 bills and said, "Keep the change, buddy." "Thanks, lady," the man said as she climbed out. Grace shut the door and shouldered her bag, taking a deep breath before entering the hotel lobby. The elevator ride seemed to take forever, and Grace felt like her chest was caving in before the doors finally opened on the ninth floor. Here we go, she thought heading down to her parents' suite. When she got there, she took a few more deep breaths before knocking quietly. The door opened, and Sara gasped before pulling her daughter into a tight embrace.

"Thank God," she whispered. Grace swallowed and slowly put her arms around her mother. "I'm sorry, mama," she said softly, tears in her eyes. "Oh, Gracie…it's okay, I promise," Sara whispered, "Come on in." Grace sniffled and stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. "I'm glad you came back, baby," Sara said quietly, "I want to…apologize for your father." "Mom, you don't have to…I know he just…wants to protect me," Grace said. Sara sighed and sat down on the white couch. "Be honest with me, Gracie…what do you feel for Joey?" "I don't know, mama…I just know that the past two days…I've never been so happy, ya know. I feel so comfortable with him, like I don't have to hide anything. I wanna…share my deepest secrets with him, mama…because I know he won't judge me," Grace answered honestly, "He likes the same things I do. He makes me laugh without even tryin'. He makes me blush…without sayin' a word. He looks at me, mama…like I'm the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. You know what I mean?" Sara smiled and nodded slightly. "I've felt the same way about your father for over 30 years," she said quietly. "Really?" Grace asked. "Yep…to this day, he makes me feel the same way I felt the first time we met," Sara answered.

"So why is he so against me and Joe bein' together?" Grace asked sadly. "One thing about your dad, baby…he's overprotective, sometimes to a fault," Sara said quietly, "Trust me, I know that for a fact." "How so?" Grace asked. "About six or seven years into my career, I was…attacked by another wrestler, and I mean put outta commission for a year. I was in a coma for three weeks, and didn't get outta the hospital for another three months," Sara explained quietly, "Melissa doesn't know this…neither do your brothers…but I was actually pregnant, and I…lost that child because of the…extensive internal damage. Anyway, uh…once I got outta the hospital…your dad became the biggest guard dog I'd ever seen. If I wasn't with him around the clock…he damn near had panic attacks. I dealt with it for a long time, almost a year…and then…I called him on it." Grace forced a smile and looked down at her hands.

"I can…only imagine how he took that," she whispered. "He backed off," Sara said touching her daughter's shoulder. Grace looked at her mother in shock. "Yeah…because he loved me so much, because all he wanted was my ultimate happiness…he did what I asked," Sara continued, "Of course, I've had my…moments and bad habits over the years, and he's done the same and called me out. And because of my love for him, I've learned the most important rule of being in a serious relationship, especially a marriage…compromise." "I'm not sayin' I wanna marry Joe, mama," Grace said smiling slightly.

"I know, baby…I'm just tryin' to tell you why your dad is the way he is," Sara said quietly, "You should've seen him in here Saturday after you left to get ready for the induction ceremony. He was so happy that you two were…finally on good terms. He couldn't stop smiling. All he cared about was…havin' the chance to rebuild a bridge he feels was burned the day you left home. And now that you are back in his life…he wants to protect you like he couldn't when you weren't in his life." "I understand that, mama, but…I don't feel like I need his protection, especially now," Grace said. "Your dad doesn't understand that concept, darlin'. He's protective by sheer nature, especially over family," Sara said.

The bedroom door opened, and Grace stood as her father stared at her. "I'll leave," she whispered grabbing her bag. "Grace…," Sara whispered. "He told me to leave, ma…so I'll leave," Grace countered shouldering her bag and heading for the door. Sara looked at Mark with wide eyes, silently begging him to swallow his pride and stop Grace. "You really feel that way for Joe, Grace?" Mark asked quietly. Grace stopped with her hand on the doorknob, swallowing before quietly answering, "Yes, dad…I do." Mark took a deep breath as she opened the door. "Shut the door, Red," he said quietly. "So you can tell me all the reasons I shouldn't be with him?" she said tensely. "No…so we can talk," he responded. "There is no "talking" with you, dad," Grace said slamming the door and facing him, "There's yelling, and there's givin' orders!"

"And what was Saturday?" he asked quietly. Grace's shoulders sagged and she hesitated to speak. "I love you, Grace. And all I care about…is you bein' happy, but…I don't know what makes you happy," Mark said. "Joe makes me happy, dad…but you don't wanna hear that," Grace countered, "You proved that about 45 minutes ago." "I'm sorry about what I said, Grace," Mark said slowly. Grace swallowed and crossed her arms. "Don't expect me to beg, young lady," he said quietly. "You would never do that anyway," she said scoffing. "Then you don't know me," he stated. "And you don't know me, dad," she said quietly. "I'm tryin' to, Red," he said. "Not very hard," she countered. "Do I have to leave for you two to stop bickering like children?" Sara said rolling her eyes. Both people stared at her, but Sara merely said, "Get out on the patio, and work this out. It's been goin' on for way too long." "Ma…," Grace whispered. "I'm sick o' this shit, Grace Marie…and you, too, Mark. You're a Callaway, Gracie, and it's time we started treatin' you like one," Sara said, "Patio now. I'll order you two some lunch."

Grace sighed and headed towards the patio slide door. When her mother called her full name, she knew it was time to shut her mouth and do as asked. Mark followed behind her, recognizing the tone as, "Don't do this, and I'll give you hell about it." Grace stepped onto the patio, easing into the closest chair as her father slid the door shut. When she saw that he wasn't moving to sit, she stood out of pure instinct. "This isn't gonna be an "I sit while you talk" thing, dad," she said staring up at him.

Mark sighed and leaned against the rail. "So where do you wanna start?" she asked. "Joe," he said simply. "Fine. Your exact words: if I thought I had a connection with him, on any level, it's better to risk than not risk. So…I risked it, dad," she said dropping her bag, "So why are you actin' like this?" "I don't know," Mark said quietly. "Don't lie to me, dad. I'm sick o' this shit. What is the big deal?" she snapped. "You've stayed away from wrestling all your life, Grace. This is the first time you've showed any interest in it. And it grates my nerves that it's because of a guy you've known for not even 48 hours," Mark said straightforwardly. Grace's eyes widened with understanding, and she suddenly started laughing.

"Somethin' funny about that?" Mark asked with irritation. Grace let out a deep breath and shook her head. "Dad…I never liked wrestling as a kid because you never tried to teach me about it. You were too busy molding Melissa into the next greatest wrestling superstar. I was an outcast then, and even now…I'm expected not to be interested in it. Saturday night, for the first time, somebody took the time to talk to me about the business that has made so many people—including yourself—so successful," she said, suddenly turning serious again, "Joe took it upon himself to approach me before the show, right before we ran into you. And I heard what you said to him, dad. You told him that if he was pursuing me, that he should be careful because I'm so different from Melissa. You called me the "complete opposite", I believe. And you remember what he said to you?"

"Yeah…," Mark said quietly, "He said that's why he…liked you." "Add to that, dad, that you and mom trained him for a year…a year! So you know whether he can be trusted or not," she continued, "He even told me that you, you, brought him to your home the last month of his training with Melissa, A.J., Chris, and Stephanie, because they were the only five left in your program." "Okay, yeah, I did," he said. "So you trust him in your house, but not around me?" Grace asked.

Mark sighed and sat down in the chair to his right. "I trust him, Gracie," he said quietly, "I trust him as a wrestler, as a kid tryin' to make a living in the same business I made mine in. What…raises my suspicion is just…my father instinct." Grace sighed and plopped down in the chair she'd first occupied. "I mean, we'd just had that…great talk a few hours before the show, and…I felt like you were lettin' me back in your life as your father, as your friend," he continued, "And…I wanted you taken care of for the night. I figured…since you weren't interested in the business, your…"connection"…wouldn't last past that night." "It's not that I'm not interested in wrestling, dad, or that I ever will be. All Joe did Saturday night was made me feel welcome…and over the past six years, it was a welcome change," Grace said quietly.

"And last night?" Mark asked looking at her. "I won't lie and say I'm not attracted to him, dad," she said quietly, "And it's not just physical. I know, in my heart, that Joe is a good guy. For once, I found a good guy." "What do you mean "for once"?" he asked. "Dad…I had a boyfriend in L.A., and…it wasn't pretty. He took great pleasure in…seein' me in pain, whether it was…physical or emotional. And then…in Florida…," she said slowly, holding back tears, "My boyfriend there…it got so bad, he almost raped me, dad. I didn't trust any guy for a long time after that…not even Sebastian. And then…I saw Joe when I got to the building…and he just…I can't explain it, dad. I just…knew I could trust him."

"Is that why I can't get through, Gracie…because you don't trust me?" he asked. A tear glided down Grace's left cheek, but she merely stared at her hands. "Gracie…," Mark said quietly, "Baby, I'm sorry all that happened to you. But you can trust me, and your family. If you can't trust your blood, you can't trust anybody." "How am I supposed to trust you, dad, when everywhere I turn…you look down on me, on the decisions I make, on the life I live? How do I trust Melissa when she talks to me like she's better than me? Not in a financial way, or in a materialistic way, but in an "I'm a better person than you" way. How do I trust her when she treats me like I'm nothin', huh?" Grace said painfully, "She's treated me like that since I was a kid, and…I deal with it, because…she's your angel. I put up with it for almost 18 years, dad…and I knew that once she left for grad school, I needed to make a break for it…because I didn't trust you to have a sudden change o' heart, and realize that I wasn't her…and that I never will be, dad."

Mark looked over to his daughter, his heart clenching at the sight of the tears on Grace's cheeks. He reached for her, but she pulled back. "And don't pity me, dad, because that's the look you're givin' me. Don't think that because I'm sittin' here like this means I'm weak, and I can't handle pressure. I've handled more over the past five and a half years than you could imagine," she said angrily, wiping away the moisture from her cheeks. "You're right, I can only imagine, Red," he whispered. Grace's bottom lip trembled, and she looked up at her father. There was no pity in his eyes, only pure regret.

"Gracie, please…let me in your life," he whispered. "I don't know how," she whispered in return. Mark slowly stood, biting down a groan at the pain in his hips, looking down at the trembling young woman who was his daughter. He held out his hand, and took a deep breath. Grace looked from his hand to his bright green eyes, understanding the message. Trying not to burst into tears, she placed her left hand into her father's outreached hand. Mark carefully helped her to her feet. "This isn't gonna be easy, Red, for either of us. Saturday was the first step…today is right behind that," he said quietly, "I'm willin' to…take a lot more steps, if that's what you want."

"Don't lie to me, dad. I'm not…strong enough for you to…lie to me like that," she whispered. "I haven't wanted anything in a long time, Gracie, as much as I wanna be a part o' your life," Mark said quietly. Grace pulled her hand away and grabbed her bag. "You said the same thing four years ago, dad," she whispered going back into the suite. "Grace, where are you goin'?" Sara asked from the couch. "I can't, mom…I can't trust him not to hurt me again," Grace said before leaving the suite. Sara sighed and covered her eyes as Sebastian's words echoed in her mind. Once Gracie feels like she's been betrayed…it's very hard for her to trust again.

Mark entered the suite a few minutes later, a solemn look on his face. "What'd you say to her, Mark Callaway?" Sara demanded. "I was as honest with her as ever, dollface…just like I was Saturday. She doesn't…want me in her life," he said, a tear falling from his right eye, "I don't know what to do anymore. I never thought…any child o' mine…wouldn't want me in their life." "Have a seat, Mark," Sara said softly. Mark let out a heavy sigh and limped over to the couch, easing down beside his beloved wife. "Tell me what to do, dollface," he whispered, "She trusts you, I know she does. How do I get her to trust me like she did when she was little?"

"You can't, Mark," she said as he rested his head on her legs, stretching out on the couch. Mark looked up at her with questioning eyes. "She's not the same person she was when she was ten, or even 15. She's gone through so much over the years, and she's…learned some harsh lessons that help her get through her daily life. As hard as it is for me to say, Grace is a lot more colder and cautious now," she said quietly, "She's built up some high, thick walls to protect herself, Mark…so for you to get her to trust you like she did ten or 15 years ago…" "Is it impossible, dollface?" he asked quietly. "Remember…you can do all things through Christ who strengthens you," she whispered kissing him softly, "That's not to say it'll be a walk in the park, but…if it's His will, Grace will one day let you back in her heart."

Mark sighed and turned towards her, pulling her left arm over his shoulders. "What time is it?" he whispered. "It's only half past eleven," she answered, "We don't need to be at the arena until doors open at 6:30." "I'm gonna sleep for a bit, okay?" Mark said quietly, "I feel so…drained." "I know, baby…me, too," Sara said quietly, "Come on, I'll help you in the bedroom. You sleep up here, you won't be able to walk for the rest o' the week." Mark sighed heavily and did as she asked. After helping him into their bed, Sara went into the bathroom and got to her knees.

"Father in Heaven, I come to You with a heavy heart. My family is falling apart, and I need Your help keeping us together. I'm so grateful for the memories I've made with my family. You have given me so much strength to get through so many challenges, and…I call on that strength again…not for me, but for my husband," she said softly, "It hurts me so much to see him in pain. Not the pain in his hips, but the pain in his heart. He loves Gracie, I know he does. I beg You, Lord…give him strength to face the challenge of getting to know his daughter. And I pray that…one day, Grace will trust her father again. I know he betrayed her growing up, as did I…but I beg Your forgiveness for that. Please, forgive me for not providing for her in the way she needed most. That is one of the worst sins…I think I could've committed, and I apologize for that from the bottom of my heart. I love my daughter, Father, and I want her to feel as comfortable around me and her father now as she did when she was younger. Please, God, give us Your strength. I say these things in Your Beloved Son, Jesus Christ's name…Amen."

After a minute, Sara moved to her feet. She took a few more deep breaths before going back into the bedroom. Mark was fast asleep, his face contorted in a silent pain Sara felt to the depths of her heart. She dropped a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving the suite, needing to take a walk to clear her head…and continue praying.


	6. Back at Home

Chapter 6…Back at Home

Down in her suite, Grace sat curled up against her twin on the couch, her arms wrapped around her knees. Silent tears fell from her eyes, but she didn't move to wipe them away. Matt was "out", according to Sebastian, for which she was grateful. She tried not to cry around anyone other than her twin, and Sebastian always sat there with his arm around her shoulders. No words ever passed between them; Sebastian simply understood that she would speak when ready. After nearly 20 minutes, Grace sniffled and let out a heavy sigh. She hadn't cried like that in over a year, but it had been a stressful morning, and she knew she needed to release that pressure on her heart.

"I thought I could do it…I thought I could start over with him…but I'm not ready…I don't know if I ever will be," she finally said. "I know," Sebastian said quietly, "I didn't mean to…push you into that, Red." "You didn't…I did it to myself," she said beginning to wipe away the moisture from her cheeks. "How do you figure?" he asked quietly. "I thought if…I was strong enough to…stop running…I was strong enough to…let dad back in my life," she whispered beginning to cry again, "God knows I want to, mo chuishle…I wanna be able to trust him like I used to…but I can't right now…and it hurts so much!" "I can feel it," Sebastian said softly. "What do I do, bro?" she whispered.

"One day at a time, Red…that's all…it won't be easy, but…maybe one day…you know what I mean?" he responded looking down at her, "You can't rush building that kind of relationship." "I know…guess I inherited his impatience," she said softly. Sebastian grinned and said, "I think we all did." Grace smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "You wanna lie down?" Sebastian asked softly. His twin nodded slightly, and he stood, carefully picking her up and carrying her into his room. "Are you goin' anywhere?" she asked as he pulled the cover over her. "Nope…you need anything, just holler," he said quietly. Grace nodded and yawned loudly, curling up into a tiny ball. Sebastian watched until she fell asleep before going back into the living room. He decided that, as soon as Matt returned, they were leaving. Grace needed to get out of that city as soon as possible.

The clock read just past two o' clock when Grace finally awoke. Sebastian was quietly packing his suitcase. "Mo chuishle," she whispered from the bed. Sebastian looked over his shoulder and grinned. "I figured you'd sleep the ride home," he said quietly. "Matt's back?" she asked as he sat down at her side. "His stuff's down in the car…he's down talkin' to ma," he whispered moving her loose hair behind her ear. "Oh…," she said softly, "He still mad at me?" "I don't think he ever gets mad, Red," he whispered. "But he said--." "Nevermind what he said, Grace. How do you feel?" he said. "Still pretty tired…I think I'll be better once we…get outta this city," she answered quietly. "I was thinkin' the same thing," he said grinning. Grace sighed and asked, "Have you…talked to dad again?"

"No…ma says he won't even talk to her," Sebastian said quietly, "He's shut himself up in their room." "Do you think I should…at least say goodbye?" she asked softly. "That's your choice, Red," he said quietly. Grace swallowed and looked away from her twin. "If you don't want to, Grace…you don't have to," Sebastian added, "Don't push yourself if you're not comfortable." "I know," she said softly, moving from the bed, "Just…finish packing, and…I'll be back." "Why don't you wait for me, Grace? Please…," he answered quietly, taking her hands in his own. Grace sighed heavily and nodded. "I think that…might be best," she whispered. "Give me five minutes, okay?" he asked. Grace nodded and went into the bathroom, wetting her hair down and putting it into loose plaits. She washed her face, and relieved her bladder, before finally going back into Sebastian's room.

Her brother was on the phone, speaking quietly. He looked over to Grace, grinning slightly. "Liz," he said softly. Grace smiled and sat down on his bed. Elizabeth Stone was Sebastian's girlfriend of nearly four years. They'd met in Sebastian's sophomore year, and had been going strong ever since. Liz was a sweet, innocent girl from Bridgeport, CT, and had graduated from U-Conn a year ago, but took a job close to the university so she could stay close to her boyfriend. Sebastian had mentioned to Grace several times that he wanted to marry his girlfriend, but he wanted to wait until he graduated to do so.

"I know I was supposed to be back this morning, sweetheart," Sebastian said, "I'm packin' up right now." "What happened?" Liz asked. "Same shit, different day," he answered. "Oh…sorry, darlin'. I know you were lookin' forward to gettin' a break," she said softly. "Overall, it was a great weekend, baby, just…a few bumps here and there," he responded zipping up his suitcase, "I'll actually be glad to get back." "Awww…I miss you, too," she said grinning. Sebastian smiled and looked at his sister. Grace merely nodded in understanding, and moved from the bed.

"Alright, sweetheart. I'll be back in a few hours," Sebastian said to Liz, "Will you get my assignments from Dr. Bures?" "Of course," Liz answered, "Love you, and I'll see you tonight." "I love you, too, darlin'," Sebastian said slipping on his jacket, "Bye." Liz said the same before Sebastian ended the call. He followed Grace out of the suite, suitcase in two. They stopped in front of their parents' suite, and Sebastian looked down at his sister. "You sure?" he asked softly. Grace swallowed and slowly nodded. "Okay," he said before knocking on the door. Matt answered it, stepping aside so his siblings could enter. Sara eased up from the couch, smiling at her twins. Their relation was that much more obvious with Grace's now bright hair.

"I guess you're headin' out now?" she asked coming over to them. "Yeah…I gotta make my evening class," Sebastian answered, "I had fun, though." "Good…I've still gotta talk to your father, but we should be up in May for your graduation," she said quietly. "I hope you can make it, ma, I really do," he said. "Ma…where's dad?" Grace asked softly. "In the bedroom, Red," Sara said quietly, "I think he's still asleep." "Oh…okay," Grace said looking down at the floor. "Go ahead, baby…he wants to see you before you leave," Sara said quietly. Grace took a deep breath and headed towards the door her mother had motioned to, rubbing her hands on her pants. She knocked quietly before opening the door and going inside.

Mark sighed and said, "Sara, please…I need some time to think." "I just came to say goodbye, dad," Grace said quietly. Mark looked up from the bed, taking a deep breath. "Ya'll headin' out?" he asked slowly sitting up. Grace nodded and looked down at the floor. "Come here, Red," he said after a long moment of silence. Grace slowly moved over to the bed, climbing on at his side. "Look, I'm sorry I was…a damper on your weekend, Grace," Mark started. "Dad, don't…," Grace said quietly. "No…I need to say this, baby. Your mom…she's right. I'm stubborn…I'm overprotective to a fault…I have my…stupid little habits, but…please don't ever doubt my love for you," he said quietly. "I don't, dad," she whispered looking at her hands.

"Yes, you do…I realized that this morning. And…I realized that…just sayin' I do isn't gonna change your mind," he continued, "I just want you to know that…I'm here…whenever you need me, for whatever reason. I know you trust Sebastian above everybody else, but…whatever it takes…I'll do it…so you come to feel that you…can trust me, too." Grace's bottom lip trembled, and she looked down at her hands. "And…I'm not gonna push anymore, because…I don't want you to run again," he said quietly, "Not because your mom would worry her heart out, but…because I…wouldn't know how to deal with that pain again. And I'm not tryin' to put a guilt trip on your for that, either, because I understand that you did that for you. Just…whenever you're ready to…start over again…I'll be waiting."

Grace swallowed and nodded. "Okay, dad," she whispered. "Okay…I guess I'll hear from ya…when I hear from ya," he said quietly. Grace nodded before slowly moving from the bed and towards the door. "Bye, Grace," Mark whispered. Grace took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder at her father. "Bye, dad," she said before leaving the room. Mark sighed and leaned back on the bed. This was going to be the biggest challenge he'd faced in a long time.

Grace leaned against the door, staring at her other family members. "You okay?" Sebastian asked. "I'm gonna wait in the car," she said quietly. "Okay," her twin said tossing her the keys, "We'll be down in a few." Grace nodded and headed for the door, fighting back tears so close to falling. "No goodbye hugs?" Sara asked. Grace looked at her mother and smiled. "Of course, ma," she whispered. Sara came over to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I love you, Red," she whispered. "I love you, too, mama," Grace said softly. "Call me sometime, okay?" Sara said. "I will," Grace said as her mother released her, "I promise."

"Okay…I'll hold you to that," her mother said grinning. Grace smiled and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Sara sighed and sat back down beside Matt. "Where were we?" she said softly. "Classes," Matt answered. "Right…your big paper for…what was his name again?" she said running her fingers through her hair. "Dr. Everett," Matt said, "It's only halfway through the semester, and the thing's already 20 pages!" "Well, you're the one who wanted to do an independent study on the WWE with the Chair of the sociology department," Sebastian said grinning. "

Well, yeah, but…this is ridiculous! Methods wasn't even this hard," Matt complained. "Your own fault," Sara said grinning, "I'm sure you'll do fine, darlin'." "Thanks, ma," Matt said sarcastically. "How're you doin', Sebastian?" Sara asked. "I'll be glad when this is over, that's for sure. Every other week, there's a 15-page paper due. Add to that, working in the Counseling Center is…driving me insane," Sebastian answered, "But…I'm pushin' through it. Only a couple more months, and I'll be done for a while." "How long you plan on waitin' to get your doctorate?" she asked. "At least a few years…I need a break from the school setting, ya know," he answered.

"Yeah. As long as you're doin' what makes you happy, sweetheart," she said grinning, "Speakin' o' which, how's Liz?" "Real good, ma. She loves substitute teaching, and she wants to get her license," Sebastian said, "I think she's gonna wait 'til after I graduate, though." "Well, tell her I said hi when you see her," she said smiling. "I will, ma," he said standing, "You ready, Matt?" "Not really, but whatever," his brother said standing as well, "Bye, ma. Tell Melissa I'll call her tomorrow night." "Will do, darlin'," Sara said. She watched Matt leave the suite and sighed. "Don't worry, mom…I'll take care of 'em," Sebastian said leaning down and hugging his mother, "Tell dad I'll give him a call soon, okay?" "I will, baby," Sara said hugging his back, "Travel safe, okay?" "I will. I'll call when we get back to Storrs," he said quietly. "Okay," she answered. "Bye, ma," Sebastian said before leaving the room. Sara sighed and leaned back on the couch. "Bye, son," she said softly.

The ride back to Storrs, CT, was a quiet one. Matt had put on his i-Pod headphones as soon as he'd gotten in the car, refusing to talk to either sibling. Grace had curled up in the back seat, doing just what Sebastian had though she would do: sleeping the entire ride home. Sebastian spent the two-and-a-half-hour drive thinking about the past two days. So much had gone right, and yet so much had gone wrong. Grace didn't go up with plans of meetin' a guy like Joe, but she did…that's openin' up a whole can o' worms that I don't know if she's ready for, he wondered, And she certainly didn't go up there to catch shit from dad…but aside from that…this might have been the best trip we've had in a long time.

When he pulled in front of the two-story red brick house his father had purchased many years ago, and let them live in while they went to college, it was only just past 4:30 p.m. Luckily, Sebastian had managed to beat rush hour traffic coming into town. Matt climbed out of the car, slamming the door shut and jolting his sister awake. Sebastian sighed and popped the trunk open. "I told you…he's mad," Grace whispered stretching her arms and yawning. "I know, Grace…he'll get over it," he said quietly. "What time is your class tonight?" she asked. "Six 'til ten," he answered, "And I've gotta meet Dr. Bures, since I missed his class this afternoon…and gettin' back into town is gonna be hell with traffic, so…I'll be headin' out after I grab a bite to eat. What time is your class?" "6:30-9:30," Grace answered, "Can I ride with you?" "Sure thing," he answered, "We gotta move fast, though." Grace smiled and climbed out of the car, grabbing her duffel bag. Sebastian grabbed his suitcase and followed her inside.

As Grace changed into more comfortable clothing, her cell phone started ringing. Not recognizing the number, she warily answered, "Hello?" "Grace…hi, it's Joe," Joe said quietly. Grace almost dropped her phone at the sound of his voice. "Grace, you okay?" Joe asked. "Yeah, yeah…sorry, I…didn't expect you to…call so soon," she said. "I had a free moment in the day, so…but if you want me to call some other time," he said softly. "No, no, you're fine," Grace said smiling.

"So…how was the drive home?" Joe asked. "I slept the whole time, like I usually do," she answered pulling on a pair of her favorite black cargo pants, "Put me in a car, and drive more than a half an hour, and I'm out like a light." Joe chuckled softly as he finally found a quiet spot near the loading docks. "Seriously, I've always been that way," Grace said plopping down on her full-sized waterbed, "I just can't stay awake." "Why do you think that is?" he asked. "Never thought about it. I guess I don't…see a reason why I need to be awake, I guess. I mean, unless I'm havin' one hell of a conversation," she said scratching her flat belly. "Like Saturday night?" he asked grinning. Grace flamed red and smiled. "Yeah…like Saturday," she said softly.

"So what're your plans for tonight?" he asked. "I have class from 6:30 'til 9:30…I'll get home around 10:30, 'cause Sebastian has class 'til ten, and I ride with him on Mondays," she answered, "And I work tomorrow from ten 'til ten, so…I'll probably crash when I get home tonight. I need to…catch up on sleep anyway." "You didn't get in too much trouble for the after-party, did you?" he asked. Grace let out a slow breath and closed her eyes. "Is that a yes?" he asked. "My dad…is a very complex person, and…we've been so distant for so long that…it's weird havin' him be in my life nowadays," she said quietly, "Especially when he tries to control me. That's why I…left in the first place." "What do you mean?" Joe asked.

"Grace, come on!" Sebastian said opening her door, "I told you traffic's gonna be crazy…who's that?" "I'm coming," she said tossing her drawing tools case in her backpack and scooting past her twin. "Do you want me to call you later?" Joe asked. "Yeah…sorry," she said going downstairs to the kitchen. "No, it's okay…I meant to ask when I should call," he said quietly. "What time are you finished tonight?" she asked grabbing an apple and bottle of water from the refrigerator. "I have a match against A.J. tonight in the second hour, so…probably not 'til after the show's over, around 11:30," he answered. Grace sighed and said, "I can talk for a little bit now, then, 'til I get to campus."

"Okay…you were tellin' me about your dad," Joe said. "Yeah…I left home because of how controlling he was," she said following Sebastian out of the house, "And when I finally really let him back in my life after I moved to Manchester…he just doesn't know what I've been through, and he slips into his old habits, and it just…causes problems." "Is he mad at me?" Joe asked. "No, at me for…bein' me," she said quietly, climbing into the front seat of Sebastian's new Dodge truck (an early graduation gift from their parents), "We…butt heads a lot." "I didn't mean to cause problems, Grace," he said quietly. "Joe, stop apologizing, because you didn't do anything wrong. We like each other, we had an amazing time this weekend, and we have a lot in common. My dad will just have to…get over it," she said quietly, "So…let's move on."

Joe smiled and said, "You sure are a headstrong woman, Grace." "I get it from my mom," she said grinning. "I could see that," he said with a smile. "When'd you get up today?" she asked. "A little before eleven," he answered, "Call time was one, so…I got to sleep in a little." "Just a little?" she asked before biting her apple. "Yeah…usually we drive straight to the next town after a pay-per-view, but…since it was Wrestlemania, we didn't have to worry about the extra travel," he explained, "So, yeah, gettin' to sleep past nine a.m. for me is…sleepin' in." Grace smiled and swallowed the fruit. "What classes do you have?" he asked. "I have Public Speaking Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at ten a.m., Intro to Sociology at one on those same days, Studio Concepts Mondays and Wednesdays from two 'til five, and Drawing II on those same days from 6:30 'til 9:30," she answered, "I have a…pretty time-consuming major." "I see that," he said quietly, "When do you work?"

"Tuesdays and Thursdays, ten 'til ten…let's see, Fridays from six 'til ten…and Saturdays from ten 'til ten," she answered, "So…a full-time job." "Wow…school and work full-time…quite a busy lady," he said. "I pretty much put myself through school, so I have to work that much. I have one scholarship, but it's about a third of what I need, so…I'm doin' what I have to, ya know," she said quietly. "No help?" he asked. "Nope. It's a struggle, that's for sure, but…it's necessary," she said, "And before you ask, I want this degree because it'll better me as a tattoo artist, and that way…more success, ya know." "That's awesome, Grace, it really is," he said grinning, "It's very admirable."

"Thanks, Joe," she said smiling. "Do you ever take a break?" he asked. "Maybe once or twice a year…this weekend was one," she answered, "My first year in Connecticut, I had to work to save up for this school year, and I'm trying to work to save up for next year now, so…I'm not gonna take another break for a while." "Oh…," he said quietly. "Did you find out your schedule?" she asked. "Yeah…I was gonna say…I can come see you at the end of this month," he said slowly, "Three weeks from Wednesday, actually…I can be there for…three days." "If I…bust ass over the next three weeks, I can…take off from work that Thursday, but…I can't afford to miss class," she said quietly. "We'll work around it, then," he said quietly. Grace smiled and looked over at Sebastian, who was talking quietly on his own cell phone as he weaved effortlessly through the heavy traffic.

"Okay…three weeks, then," she said softly, "What are we gonna do?" "You know the area better than me," he said grinning. "I guess I can…figure somethin' out," she said quietly. "Good…it'll be like givin' a tour," he said quietly. "I'll try to look at it that way," she said grinning. "Anyway…now that we got that outta the way," he said, "How do you find time to study?" "Public Speaking and Intro to Sociology aren't that hard, so I study in between appointments at the shop…with my two art classes, I spend Sunday practicing my techniques and reading," Grace answered, "I'm applied for a few scholarships that'll cover my costs next year, so that I don't have to work so much, but I don't know if I'll get 'em. And even if I don't have to work for money, I'll do it to hone my skills. You can…never get too much experience in the tattoo industry, ya know."

"Same with wrestling. I can't take too many outside bookings anymore, but I do when I can, and I'm always asking for feedback and critiques and whatnot," Joe said, "And it really helps me improve my game every night." "What's your favorite match so far that you've been in?" she asked. "That's a tie," he said chuckling, "Last night, naturally…and a match I had with this guy named Dan Solwold, Austin Aries we call him, right before I got signed to the WWE. Everything just…went right, ya know." "Yeah…I did this piece for my friend Katlyn a few months ago…a small black rose on her right arm, with the stem goin' around her bicep. It's my favorite that I've done over the past five and a half years," she said quietly, "It was so simple, and yet so…unique. Everything just went right, and…it turned out so nice. I'm actually thinkin' of gettin' somethin' like it myself."

"Do you have room left?" he asked laughing. "Maybe my…right thigh," she said slowly, "Have the…stem wrap around my leg, and…I don't know, a pink rose instead o' black. Ya know, gotta make it different somehow." "Naturally," he said grinning. "Are you gonna…expand on your chest?" she asked. "Nah…the boss lady isn't too high on the one I already have anyway, so I won't get another one for a while," he said, "Maybe next year's Wrestlemania." "I'll keep that in mind," she said grinning. "As will I," he said softly.

Over an hour later, Sebastian finally screeched up in front of the campus Art Building. Still on the phone, Grace climbed out of the truck, slinging her bag over her shoulder. "Give me a call when you're done," she said to her twin before heading from the vehicle. "You're on campus now?" Joe asked. "Yeah…I've got a long night ahead o' me," she said quietly, "There's maybe one ten-minute break for this class. And drawing for three hours is certainly different from tattooing for three hours." "What's your biggest piece?" he asked. "Seven hours…a five-minute break every hour," she said quietly, "So…almost six and a half hours, I guess."

"Wow…how did it turn out?" he asked. "Really good, actually. The guy paid $400 for it, and he gave me a $75 tip, too," she answered. "Is that pretty expensive?" he asked. "Um, kind of. Everything is so expensive up here, so…in truth, it was cheap, especially for the size that guy got," she answered, "It covered his right calf, and he was a big boy, but…he was a friend, so…I gave him a discount." "Cool deal," he said quietly. "Yeah…he's about 6'8", 360 lbs., a player on the U-Conn team…normally, it would've cost him upwards of $800," she said sitting on a nearby bench. "Wow…that is expensive," he said grinning. "Yep," she said quietly. "Is that my favorite little trucker?!" screamed out Grace's second best friend.

Grace smiled as the short, fairly skinny girl came running towards her. "I gotta go now," she said to Joe, "But…I can't wait to…to talk to you again." "Same here, Gracie," Joe said softly, "When is that gonna happen…me bein' able to…talk to you again?" Grace smiled as her friend plopped down on her right side. "Um…tomorrow night, or Wednesday night," she answered. "I'll call you Wednesday night…I'll be home, and…have more time to talk," he said quietly. "Okay, Joe," she said softly, "I'll talk to you later." "Bye, Grace," he whispered. Joe waited for her to hang up, but she didn't. "Are you gonna hang up first?" he asked grinning. Grace smiled broadly and said, "Uh-uh." "Grace! Come on!" Jaden said pulling on Grace's sweater. "Okay…," Grace said to her friend before turning her attention back to Joe, "Okay, I'm really going this time, but…you gotta hang up first." "Okay," Joe said chuckling, "Bye, cutie." "Bye," Grace said blushing. The call ended, and Grace stared at her best friend.

"Who's Joe?" Jaden asked grinning, "And why are you blushing so hard?" Grace smiled and dropped her cell phone in her backpack. "He's a…guy I met this weekend," she answered. "Really?" Jaden said still grinning, "So I'm assuming you had a good time, then." "You could say that," Grace said looking down at her hands. "Well, he must be somethin' special, then, 'cause I've never seen you blush so much," Jaden said laughing. "You know how you…look at a guy, and…have that kind of….instant connection?" Grace asked quietly.

"Only in the movies, trucker," Jaden answered. She called her best friend "trucker" because her initials were the same as the popular truck brand, and because she had been through so much and still kept trucking along. Grace smiled and looked up into the fairly cloudy sky. Her friend's cynical point of view rivaled her own at times, but this was one instance where she needed a little support. "Sorry, babe…you know how I am," Jaden said quietly. "I know, I just…it almost feels like a "too good to be true" kinda thing, ya know," Grace said quietly, "But at the same time…I think I'm ready to risk again." "How'd you meet him?" Jaden asked. "Um…it's kinda weird, actually…me and M.J. got into our usual right before the Induction Ceremony started, so…I walked off, and…I think Joe saw me from the audience, and…followed me backstage, because I turn around and he's right there," Grace explained.

"Wait…are you tellin' me you're goin' nutty over a wrestler?" Jaden asked in true shock. Grace went to answer, but no words came out; she could only smile and shrug. "Wow…this is serious," Jaden said, "What does your dad think?" Grace sighed and leaned forward, staring at the sidewalk. "That's…complicated," she said softly. "When is it not?" Jaden asked playfully. Her grin disappeared, though, when she saw the tear fall from Grace's right eye. "Trucker, what happened?" Jaden asked quietly. Grace quickly wiped the tear away, letting out a heavy sigh. "I don't know where he stands, J," she said quietly, "We…had this long talk Saturday…and even Sunday before and after the show, we were kinda close, but…today…the way he talked to me like I was nothin' just because I hung out with Joe…he called me a whore."

"What?! Why?" Jaden asked in shock. Grace scoffed and pulled her hair off her neck. "Oh, goodness," Jaden said at the sight of the dark marks on her friend's slender neck. "Yeah…said I let Joe grope me like a "ring rat"…I was so close to dippin' out," Grace said softly, "I was just gonna get on the next flight to L.A., ya know, go see my old mentor." "Well, I'm glad you didn't leave," Jaden said quietly.

"Sebastian talked me out of it," Grace said quietly, "But…even when I went back, and talked to him again…I can't trust him…I just can't…and he knows that." "I know, but…," Jaden said quietly. "But what, J?" Grace asked. "At least your dad wants to be in your life, even through all the bullshit," Jaden said quietly, "You know me, I didn't have the greatest relationship with my dad…hell, I barely talk to him now. But your dad wants to have that relationship with you."

"You don't understand, J. My dad is a tyrant. It's his way or no way…and I can't deal with that," Grace argued. "What did he say to you this morning before you left?" Jaden asked. Grace sighed and watched as people wandered in and out of the Art Building. "Whenever I was ready to start over…he'd be waiting," she said softly. "See what I mean?" Jaden said, "He know he fucked up, and he's tryin' to make up for it." "He shouldn't have fucked up in the first place," Grace spat, "He should've realized when I was ten that I wasn't gonna be a spittin' image of his precious Melissa. And he should've accepted that, and helped me grow the way he helped that bitch."

"He's not perfect, trucker. You've just gotta…let the past be past," Jaden said, "I'm sure he…wants you to be happy, but…you should want the same for him, too." Grace reached into her backpack and pulled out her i-Pod. "By living under his thumb, J? Fuck that," she snapped slapping on her headphones and standing, "See you in class." Jaden sighed and slipped her own bag over her shoulder, heading into the building. Discussions about her friend's father always ended the same; however, Jaden had heard a different emotion in Grace's voice this time. There was less tension than usual, less heat and disdain. There was to be an underlying yearning to follow through with her father's seemingly simple request of starting over.

Once class finally started, Grace listened as her professor, a short elderly man with thinning white hair named Dr. Bonk, explained their assignment for the night. "I want you to…draw a family member and/or a friend in caricature form," Dr. Bonk stated, "I want three different pictures by the end of class. You have three hours starting now." Grace spent her class time sketching furiously, going through nearly 15 large sheets of paper before deciding on her three favorite pieces.

The first was of Joe standing in the middle of a wrestling ring, holding a title belt; the second was of her brothers engaged in an arm-wrestling contest; and, the third caricature was of her father, holding a book in one hand titled "My Way or the Highway", and a book titled "Compromise: Harder Than It Sounds" in the other. As 9:30 rolled around, Grace put the finishing touches on her drawings. "Okay, folks, time's up. Turn your work in, and you're free to go," Dr. Bonk said. Grace sighed and brushed off her drawings. Jaden dropped off her own work before going over to her best friend, eyeing her work.

"It's therapeutic, isn't it?" she asked quietly. "Yeah…it is," Grace answered, packing up her drawing tools. "You feel better now?" Jaden asked. "Not really…I wanna…talk to Joe," Grace said quietly. "Can you call him?" Jaden asked. "Later tonight I could, but…we have to be to work so early," Grace answered slipping on her sweater, "I need to recharge my batteries after the past 48 hours." "Ms. Callaway, your work, please," Dr. Bonk spoke up from the front of the class.

Grace grinned and grabbed her three drawings. Despite his harsh tone and strict grading policy, Ken Bonk had a very open and honest personality. He loved art, and wanted to help his students do their best. "Sorry, Dr. Bonk," she said quietly. Ken stapled the pictures together, a grin playing on his lips. "Missed you in class earlier," he said quietly. "Yeah, sorry about that, sir. My brothers and I didn't leave until around two o' clock," she responded. "It's okay. Check with your friend there for what's due on Wednesday," he said flipping through her drawings, "You really do have a talent, Ms. Callaway."

"Thanks, Dr. Bonk," Grace said quietly. "Have you applied for financial aid yet?" he asked. "Yes, sir, but I'm trying to get more scholarships this time around. I turned in some pieces for a few art scholarships, but…I don't know," she said quietly. "What kind of pieces did you do?" he asked. "One was a tattoo I'd drawn a few years ago of a St. Bernard," she answered, "Another was of my brother and his girlfriend eating." "Well, good luck with that," he said, "I'll see you Wednesday." Grace nodded and slipped her backpack over her shoulder, following Jaden out of the room. Despite her attempts to focus on her scheduled appointments the next day, Grace's thoughts kept returning to Joe. "Do you open tomorrow?" Jaden asked as they down on the bench they'd occupied before class.

"Yeah, with Justin and Jacob," Grace responded, "I've got appointments back-to-back from open 'til around five." "I'm comin' in around four," Jaden said. Both women worked at one of the most popular tattoo shops in Connecticut, Hunt & Huntington Tattoo Company. Justin Hunt and Jacob Huntington had opened the shop nearly ten years ago, and had boomed from the start. Grace was hired shortly after Jaden, which as how the women had met. Despite Jaden being almost seven years her elder, Grace felt as close to Jaden as she did to Sebastian. "You're the older sister Melissa never was," Grace had told Jaden that past Christmas.

"Small or big pieces?" Jaden asked. "A few of each," Grace said pulling out her vibrating cell phone, "Hello?" "Hey, I'm done early tonight. You ready?" Sebastian said. "Yes, sir," she said grinning, "How long will you be?" "I'm on my way now, so any minute," he said. "Alright, see ya then," she said. "Okay, bye," he said before hanging up. Grace clicked her phone shut and grinned as she realized she might get home in time to see Joe wrestle. Jaden cleared her throat after a few moments of silence, bringing a blush to her friend's face. "Sorry," Grace whispered.

"How long am I gonna have to deal with that goofy smile?" Jaden asked smiling. Grace took a deep breath and looked at the brunette woman. "I don't know," she said, "But you're gonna get to meet him soon." "When?" Jaden asked. "He's comin' up three weeks from Wednesday," Grace responded as Sebastian pulled up. "Well, then…guess I'll have to reserve judgment until then," Jaden said as they stood. "You know me, J…I don't trust every Joe Blow that's nice to me," Grace said quietly, heading for her brother's truck. "I know, I know, trucker…I'm just tryin' to look out for ya," Jaden said.

Grace smiled and hugged her friend. "Thanks, babe…but I won't need it, I promise," she said, "I'll see ya tomorrow." "Alright, then," Jaden said kissing Grace's forehead, "See ya tomorrow, babe." Grace grinned and climbed into the front seat. "Have fun in class?" he asked. "Yep. We did caricatures tonight," she answered as he pulled off. "Fun times. What'd you draw?" he asked. "You'll have to see when I get it back," Grace said buckling her seat belt. "Fine, I see how it is," he said grinning.

Once they reached the highway, Grace began yawning and stretching her arms. "Some things never change," Sebastian said chuckling softly. "Shush," Grace said leaning the seat back. Sebastian grinned, changing the station to soft jazz. His class had decided to not have its usual 20-minute dinner break, so his mind was exhausted. Only a month and a half left…then a much-needed three-month break, he thought happily. The university had only started its advanced Counseling Education program while Sebastian was still a senior in undergraduate, so he felt like a guinea pig more times than not.

He was a graduate assistant in the Counseling Center, and hoped to get a job with a local therapist office when he graduated the following year. We'll see how it works out, he thought, trying to get home as soon as possible. With only minimum traffic on the road, Sebastian pulled into the driveway of their home as the clock struck ten. "Grace…we're home," he said turning off the truck. Grace let out a heavy sigh and climbed out of the truck. The only thing she was planning on doing was taking a hot shower and going to bed. When she entered the house, though, the sounds of wrestling came from the living room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, there he is. The fastest-rising wrestler in the X-Division, the undefeated "Samoan Submission Machine", and your newly crowned X-Division champion himself, Samoa Joe," Joey Styles said. "He looks even more dangerous than ever, Styles," said the color commentator, Pete Senerchia, a former wrestler known by his stage name "Taz". "I would think so, partner. It's hard work gettin' to the top, but you know better than me that it's even harder to stay there," Joey said, "Up next, folks, Samoa Joe defends his title for the first time against one of his opponents from last night's extravaganza, Wrestlemania, the "Phenomenal One" A.J. Styles!"

"Hey, M.J.," Sebastian spoke shutting the front door. "You missed Melissa," Matt said from the couch. "Did you record it?" Sebastian asked as his sister headed to her bedroom. "Of course," Matt answered looking over his shoulder. "I'll be down in a minute," Sebastian said moving towards the stairs as well. "Alright," Matt said going into the kitchen. Sebastian dropped his bag off in his room, then went to Grace's room. His twin was on her bed, sitting Indian-style while brushing her hair. "You wanna watch Joe's match?" he asked from the doorway.

Grace took a deep breath and shrugged. "He scares me with the shit he does, mo chuishle," she said softly. "He's as careful as he can be, Gracie, but he's doin' what he loves," Sebastian said coming into the room. "I know, it's…what I signed up for, so to speak," she whispered. "Will you come down?" he asked. "I haven't decided yet," she said looking up at him. "Okay…," Sebastian said dropping a kiss on her head and leaving the bedroom. Grace sighed and dropped her head forward. Watching the insanity of Joe's performance at the pay-per-view had been quite exciting. On the other hand, she'd lost count of how many times she'd gasped and covered her eyes in complete fear. Taking a deep breath, she turned her television on and flipped to the channel the show was on.

A couple minutes later, the commercial break ended, the two announcers shown sitting behind the decorated black-and-red table. "Welcome back, everyone, to Monday Night RAW here on the USA Network. If you're just joining us, we've got to let you know that the WWE Champion Matt Cappotelli was found in the parking lot busted wide open, the title belt draped over his chest like a target," Joey said, "Of course, rumors are already flying about who the attacker is, Taz." "Oh, without a doubt, Joey. As the number one guy on the yard, anybody and everybody is gunnin' for you. Too bad Matt had to find that out the hard way," Pete said as a deep guitar riff blared throughout the arena, "Speakin' of a guy gunnin' for the top, here comes the "Phenomenal One" himself, Mr. A.J. Styles!"

"I don't know if I'm speaking for you, Taz, but in my professional opinion, A.J. Styles, along with the "Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels and Samoa Joe, they all solidified themselves as WWE Superstars last night at Wrestlemania 54," Joey said. "Oh, without a doubt. They pulled off moves I didn't think were humanly possible! I mean, the sight of a guy Joe's size doin' a corkscrew moonsault onto the outside of the ring…I still speechless about it," Pete said chuckling, "And here comes the champ! Man, I would not wanna pass that guy in a dark alley!"

Grace watched the match progress with bated breath. Hearing her brothers screaming from the living room made it even worse, but brought a smile to her face. I could see how they could get into this, she thought continuing to brush her hair, It's like MMA with more flair. Joe ended up picking up the win with his finisher, a rear-naked chokehold Joey Styles referred to as the coquina clutch. Grace pulled out her cell phone and dialed Joe's number as he stood in the middle of the ring celebrating. "Joe…I know you'll get this in a little while. I just wanted to say…I got home in time to…see your match, and…it was great. It really was. I'm proud o' you, and…it's weird for me, but…I miss talkin' to you already. Um…I guess I'll talk to you Wednesday sometime…have a good night," she said slowly, "Bye, Joe."

She clicked the phone shut and put it on her small nightstand, hooking it up to the charger. The show went to commercial, and she turned the television off. In her mind, there wasn't anything left to see now that Joe's part of the show was over. A half an hour later, after a hot shower, the tiny redhead lay in bed with her favorite stuffed animal, a Rottweiler she named Tito after her favorite mixed martial arts fighter of all time, Tito Ortiz. She said a quick prayer for her family, and even Joe, before setting her alarm for 8:00 a.m. She let out a loud yawn and pulled her thick black comforter over her head, falling asleep in a few minutes with a slight grin on her face.


	7. A Special Visit

Chapter 7…A Special Visit

Grace sat in the Bradley International Airport terminal with her arms around her legs, nervousness coursing through her veins. The past three weeks had zoomed by in her eyes, and she had busted her rear end to get ahead in her homework. She'd also worked an additional 12 hours each week at the shop to save up money for this "mini-vacation". Joe had called her every night of the past three weeks as well. Their conversations lasted from ten minutes up to three hours. He'd called her that morning right before he boarded his plane, and Grace could feel his excitement to see her again.

"Flight 1654 from Los Angeles has now landed. Please wait until the passengers have fully exited the hallway before greeting them. Thank you, and have a great day!" said a cheery voice over the PA system. Grace stood and ran her fingers through her hair. A few minutes later, people finally begin to enter the area Grace was in from the plane. Grace's heart pounded in her chest as she searched for Joe in the massive crowd. A smile came to her face as she spotted him trying to get through the crowd. She waved slightly to get his attention, biting her bottom lip as he came towards her. Joe had spotted Grace as soon as he'd stepped out of the doorway, and had to fight down the urge to bowl through the crowd to get to her.

She was dressed in a simple pair of black low-rise khaki pants, a white tanktop that exposed her midriff, and showed off her tattooed arms, and a pair of black Nike tennis shoes. As he broke from the crowd, Grace ran towards him. He dropped his two bags and smiled as she jumped into his arms. "Hey, Grace," he whispered as she squeezed his neck. "Hey, Joe," she whispered in return. "I got a surprise for you," he said quietly. "What is it?" she asked as he let her down. "You'll see," he said grinning. "Fine…I've got one for you, too," she said smiling, "But you won't get it until Friday night." "Torture me, why don't ya," Joe said picking up his bags. "Oh, I will thoroughly enjoy that," Grace said as they headed out of the airport.

"You sure your brothers won't mind me staying at your house?" Joe asked as they pulled into the neighborhood Grace lived in nearly 30 minutes later. "Yes, Joe," Grace said for what seemed like the millionth time, "We have the extra bedroom, and we never use it, and it saves you a few hundred bucks." Joe grinned and linked his fingers with hers. "I missed you, Gracie," he said softly. Grace smiled and looked down, a blush on her cheeks. "I missed you, too, Joe," she said quietly.

With Grace's direction, he pulled up in front of her home in ten minutes. "Shoot," Grace said softly, noticing that the driveway was empty other than her car. "What?" Joe asked as they climbed out of the car. "I think Matt and Sebastian are both in class," she answered. Joe grinned and pulled her close. "Really?" he whispered against her lips. "They should…be back soon," Grace whispered nervously. Joe heard the underlying fear and pulled back. "You know I would never hurt you, right?" he asked staring into her wide eyes. "I know…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…," she said quietly. "Hey, don't. We're not rushing, right?" he responded.

Grace smiled slightly and kissed him quickly before dashing up to the front door. Joe grinned and grabbed his suitcase from the trunk, then followed Grace into the large house. Grace led him down to the end of a short hallway, opening a door to his right. "Here we go," she said. "Oh, my God," Joe said stepping into the room. A large burgundy, tribal-designed rug covered most of the hardwood floor. A four-post bed with burgundy and black linens sat against the far right wall, cherry wood nightstands on each side. An eight-drawer cherry wood dresser was to his left with a vanity mirror. The room had two large windows as well, curtains the same design as the carpet. A tall lamp sat in the corner by the windows, while there was also a gold-and-burgundy ceiling fan above the bed. "This is beautiful," he said quietly. "It's my favorite room," Grace said from behind him, "Other than my own, of course."

"I like it already," Joe said grinning. Grace smiled and shrugged. "Um, you'll be sharing a bathroom with Matt. His room's the first on the left," she said quietly, "Do you…want the tour?" "Sure," he answered. Grace turned to leave the room, but Joe gently grasped her right elbow. She trembled slightly and looked up at him. Joe gently caressed her cheek and leaned forward. Grace's mouth opened slightly, accepting the kiss without hesitation. Joe groaned softly as she moved closer, deepening the kiss. Her arms moved around his neck, her fingers playing with his hair.

After a few moments, Joe pulled back to calm his racing heart. "I've been waitin'…three weeks to do that," he whispered. Grace smiled as she heard the front door open. "Red?" Sebastian called out, "I'm home!" Grace kissed Joe once more before stepping into the hallway. "Hey you," she said walking to her brother, "Where's Matt?" "He's on his way. Where's Joe?" he answered. Joe came out of the bedroom and waved slightly. "The room okay?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah, definitely. It's nicer than some hotels I've stayed in," Joe said grinning. "When'd you get here?" Sebastian asked dropping his bag by the front door.

"Just a minute before you did," Grace answered, "I was about to give him the tour." "Alright, then. I'm gonna go take a nap. I've got a big project I need to rest up for before I start on it. You need anything, just yell," Sebastian said heading up the stairs. Grace waited until she heard her twin's room door shut before looking up at Joe. "You ready?" she asked. "Of course," Joe responded with a wink. Grace placed her hand his is, a smile on her face as they started. She showed him the living room, the kitchen, the gym in the basement, and Matt's room before heading upstairs.

"Sebastian has the master bedroom, so he has his own bathroom. There's also a small office down the hall. Dad used it when he stayed here over the summers when I was a kid. You can…check your e-mail there if you need to," Grace said as they came to her room door, "And here's…" "Your room," Joe said quietly. Grace tried to take deep breaths as nervousness overcame her. She hadn't had a man, other than her brothers, inside her room since she'd moved there. It was her personal sanctuary, her place of safety and comfort away from work and school. Add on to that her experience with her last boyfriend, and anyone could understand why she kept her privacy guarded.

"If you don't want to show me, Grace, it's okay," Joe said, pulling her from her thoughts. Grace swallowed and looked up at him, tears coming to her eyes. "I hate that…he can still control me like this," she whispered. Joe automatically knew she was speaking of Terry, the man who'd almost raped her. "Come here," he whispered opening his arms. Grace stepped into his embrace as a tear slid from her left eye. "You wanna go downstairs?" he asked quietly. The tiny redhead merely nodded, letting him lead her back down to the living room. Grace sat down on the couch, sighing when Joe said down beside her. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "It's okay, Grace, really," he said as she faced him.

"My bedroom is…one of the few places I…really feel safe. When I first moved here, I actually kept my door locked. The first six months, Sebastian…kicked my door in three times because I…would be having a nightmare, and…wouldn't wake up," she continued, "Finally, right before I started at U-Conn, actually…I slept with my door unlocked for the first time since I'd moved to Connecticut, which was actually goin' on two years ago at that point. But…I still haven't had a guy in my room, yet, so…I guess Terry…still has that control over me." Joe took her right hand and kissed the back of it. "One step at a time, Gracie…one step at a time," he said quietly. Grace smiled slightly and said, "You're takin' a risk with me, ya know…I've got a lotta…baggage." "I like risks. They make my life so much more interesting," Joe said smiling.

"I noticed that," Grace said grinning, "You've had some crazy matches the past few weeks." "Well, when I wrestle with Chris or A.J., we always try to one-up each other, since we all trained together," he said as she leaned back, placing her legs on his lap, "So our matches are always crazier than usual." "No serious injuries, though, right?" she asked. "Other than a constant headache and tired muscles, no, not really," he answered. "You're lying," Grace said. Joe stared at her in slight shock.

"For one, you were limping when you came off the plane," she said grinning. Joe sighed and looked away. "Are you gonna overreact?" he asked quietly. "I'll react…because I care," she answered, "I probably will…never understand why you do what you do for your fans, but…I don't choose to. I choose to care about Joe Seanoa." "I just have a deep bruise on my left calf," Joe said quietly, "A.J. went to clip me, but he landed on the back of my leg. It's not a big deal." "If you said it's not a big deal, I believe you…that's why I didn't say anything at the airport," she said quietly. "Well, I'm glad you care," he said winking at her, "So, what's on the schedule today?"

"I thought we'd actually just…sit around today. I know you…travel around enough, so…," she said quietly. "Are you just sayin' that because my leg is bruised up?" he asked quietly. Grace blushed deeply and looked down at her hands. "Grace…I came here to have fun. As much as I do travel, I don't actually get to do anything," Joe explained, "Plus, all this bruise needs is an icepack for an hour, and I can do that before I go to bed." "I did have a…balloon ride planned…if you're up for it," she said slowly, "And we can…have lunch in Wickham Park." "Sounds good so far," Joe said smiling. "Oh, and I'll take you by my tattoo shop," she said smiling as well. "Speakin' o' that, I thought you had class today that you couldn't miss," Joe said as they moved from the couch. "I got ahead on all my work, so my professors didn't mind me missin' a couple days," she responded, "Be right back." "Okay," Joe said.

Grace dashed up to her twin's room and knocked quickly before going inside. "You leavin'?" Sebastian asked from the bed. "Yeah. We're goin' balloon-ridin', and then a late lunch at Wickham," she answered. "Oh, cool. That should be fun," he said quietly, "What time are you gonna be back?" "After lunch, we're gonna stop by the shop. He doesn't know, but I have an appointment at six," she said. "Givin' or gettin'?" he asked grinning. "Gettin'…Jaden's gonna do it," she answered sitting at his side. "What now?" he questioned facing her, "And where?"

"A shamrock on my left ankle," she answered, "J drew it in class Monday night, and I really liked it." Sebastian sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You're gonna be one big mural, Red," he said grinning. "That's the point…the story of my life is on my body," she said pinching his cheek. "You gonna be okay?" he asked. "Yeah," she answered smiling, "I'm just glad he's finally here, mo chuishle." "I heard you in the hallway," Sebastian said with real concern. "Oh…I'll be fine, bro," Grace said quietly. Sebastian eyed her warily, his brother instinct kicking up a notch. "I'm serious, Sebastian…I'll be fine. Joe didn't push me into anything in New York, and I know he won't try anything now," she said grinning.

"Are you gonna carry protection?" he asked. "What kind?" she asked playfully. "Grace…I'm not kidding," her twin said seriously. "You know I can take care of myself, Sebastian," she argued. "I know, I just--." "You're bein' a good twin," she said. Sebastian merely shrugged, taking her left hand in his own. "You call if you need anything," he said quietly. "Go to sleep, mo chuishle," Grace whispered kissing his cheek. "Are you gonna be back for dinner?" he asked. "How 'bout I call you after J's done with my tattoo?" she asked. Sebastian sighed and said, "Deal." Grace smiled and moved from the bed. "Later, Grace," Sebastian said pulling his dark blue comforter over his head. "Bye, bro," Grace said leaving the room.

Joe was waiting patiently at the living room entrance when Grace came down the stairs. "Sorry about that," she said. "Don't worry about it. Ready to get this show on the road?" Joe said grinning. "Aren't you on the road enough already?" she asked playfully. Joe chuckled and opened the door for her. "Silly girl," he whispered following her out of the house. This time, Joe used the GPS system in his car to direct him to their next location, Wickham Park.

Filled with giant, breezy weeping willow trees, freshly-grown green grass, a paved walkway, and areas to just sit and relax, the park was one of the most popular tourist attractions of the city of Manchester. "It's sometimes packed with kids, but it looks like we got lucky," Grace said as Joe parked. "You come here a lot then?" he asked. "Kinda…I try when I can, but…sometimes, I just can't make it out here," she said blushing, "I just…think it's the perfect place for…thinkin'." "Well, I'm glad you brought me here," Joe said gently taking her right hand, "What do you do when you come here?"

"It's got great paths for running, so…I stick with that, or…I practice my drawing," she answered, "On rare occasions, I'll even bring bread or somethin' for the ducks." "Oh, an animal lover, huh?" he asked. "Yeah, pretty much. If I had time, I'd get myself a Great Dane," she said smiling. "Oh, you mean a miniature pony," Joe said jokingly. Grace smacked his arm and chuckled. "I think that thing would be as tall as you," he said continuing to tease her, "Maybe you could ride on his back!" Grace started chasing him, but before she knew it, he had reversed the chase, sending the tiny girl screaming and laughing.

Joe laughed as she disappeared in the long leaves of a nearby weeping willow. "You can't hide from me, Grace," he said crossing his arms. As he continued talking, Grace sat inside trying to catch her breath. "Don't make me come in there, darlin'," Joe said. "I dare ya!" she said smiling. Joe came through the leaves, a grin on his face. Grace rested back on her hands, a nonchalant smirk on her face. "Any particular reason for that chase?" he asked plopping down beside her. "Nope," she answered, "This is actually my favorite tree in the whole park, though." "Let me guess…privacy," Joe said quietly.

"Yes and no…I like my privacy, don't get me wrong," Grace explained, "But I can get that with any willow in the park. This tree…my dad brought me here…when I turned 16, during my Spring Break. See?" Joe looked in the direction she was pointing, and saw a plaque by the base of the tree. He moved over to it, reading aloud, "For my daughter, Grace Marie Callaway, the young fire in my life. Love always and forever, your dad." "That was less than three months before I left home…," Grace said quietly, "I don't know why I still come here…I just do." Joe sat back down beside her, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Why'd you bring me here, Grace?" he asked quietly. Grace sighed and looked down at her lap. "I don't know, to be honest. When I come to this park, no matter how hard I try not to, I end up at this tree at some point," she said. "When's the last time you talked to him?" he asked. Grace scoffed softly and said, "When I was in New York." "Why so long ago?" Joe asked. Grace stared at him, her voice catching in her throat. "Take your time," he whispered seeing tears threatening to spill over. Grace closed her eyes and took a deep breath, then looked back at Joe.

"He said I acted like a whore," she said softly, "At the after-party…and with you…and even though he apologized…I'm just not ready to talk to him yet." "I'm sorry about that," Joe said after a few moments, "I didn't--." "Don't, Joe…okay? I don't wanna hear anymore apologies about what went down in New York," Grace said looking away, "You make it sound like we committed some grave sin, like…you regret even meeting me." Joe suddenly kissed her, to which Grace responded by leaning into his body. Her mouth opened, and Joe quickly slipped his tongue inside the warmth, engaging in a fierce battle.

Without warning, he eased Grace on her back, his left hand caressing her bared stomach. Grace trembled under him, her breathing ragged as Joe's mouth moved over her jaw. "Don't ever think I don't want you, Gracie…or that I regret meeting you," he whispered in her ear, "Okay?" Grace tried to slow her breathing enough to think, but she couldn't focus after that kiss. "Grace?" Joe said quietly. "Okay," she whispered. "You okay?" he asked moving from atop her. "Don't…let's just…lay here," she said grabbing his left hand. Joe smiled and said, "How many guys does that work on?"

Grace's right eye twitched slightly at that statement, and she pushed him away. "What's wrong?" Joe asked as she stood and glared down at him. "It hasn't worked on any guy, since I've never brought one here," she said heatedly. "Grace, I didn't mean it as an insult," he said quietly, moving to his feet. Grace moved over to the plaque beside the tree, reading the words over and over again. "I've been here almost every day since New York…," she whispered as Joe slowly put his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder, "Hoping that one day…I can get back the bond back with my dad that we had…the day he brought me here." "Why don't you call him?" he asked quietly. "I'm scared," she said softly, "I…trusted him…as my father…and he failed me."

Joe sighed softly and squeezed her waist gently. He wished he could relate to Grace's situation, but his relationship with his father, and family in general, was anything but rocky. Traveling as much as he had as a child forced him to rely on his family for support, and taught him the importance of strong family ties. Nowadays, no matter how busy his schedule got, he made it a point to call his parents at least twice a week. In his arms, though, was a girl who struggled just to exist within her family.

Graced sighed and looked over her shoulder at him. "What are you thinkin'?" she asked quietly. "Tryin' to…wrap my mind around this," Joe said honestly, "I love my parents…I talk to them all the time. So…I'm tryin' to…figure out how to help you." "Don't worry about it. This is…somethin' I gotta overcome by myself," she said quietly. "I just hate seein' you like this," Joe said kissing her cheek. Grace smiled slightly and leaned her head back on his chest. "Wanna keep walking around?" he asked quietly. "Yeah…," Grace said checking her cell phone for the time, "Our balloon ride isn't until four, and it's only 2:30." "Okay," he said as they headed from under the tree. "I didn't think you were too afraid of heights, that's why I made the reservation," she said. Joe chuckled and shrugged.

"Heights in the ring is a whole lot different from height outside the ring," he responded. "If you don't wanna do it, we don't have to," she said looking up at him. "Not many people know this, but I actually am scared to death of heights," he said honestly, "But…the only way to conquer fear is to stare it in the face, right?" "I suppose so," Grace said grinning. "How long does it take to get there?" he asked. "It's across town, so it's about 20 minutes away. You wanna eat before or after?" she responded. "Definitely after," Joe said laughing. Grace laughed as well, linking her fingers with his. This is gonna be a blast, she thought as they continued their trek through the park.

Around six o' clock, Joe pulled up in front of Hunt & Huntington Tattoo Shop. The past four hours had been the best time he'd had since Wrestlemania. He didn't think he'd ever find a girl like Grace. She was so energetic yet reserved, so opinionated yet nonjudgmental, so independent yet giving. As tired as he was from wrestling, the woman in his car seemed to provide him with an energy he hadn't known since he'd first started wrestling. Grace pulled her hair into a sloppy bun as Joe parked the bar behind the bright green building.

"Did you schedule a surprise appointment?" Joe asked. "Somethin' like that," she said grinning. Joe watched as she hopped out of the car, a bounce in her step. He smirked and climbed out of the car as well, following her inside. The walls were painted a jade green, ivory white, and the same orange as the sign outside. A few Irish flags were placed sporadically on the walls, along with glass frames of different pictures. To his left were two black-and-red couches, and a long coffee table covered with various tattoo magazines. In two long glass counters to his right were a variety of piercing jewelry, while on top of the counter were what looked like photo albums.

"Is one of these yours?" Joe asked as Grace headed towards an open doorway in the back wall. "The navy one," she answered, "I'll be right back." Joe opened up the portfolio and grinned. In pink stencil script was Grace's first and middle name. She really doesn't make her whole name known, he thought flipping through the tattoos, Wow…she's good…hell, this is great! Grace came back a minute later, asking, "You like?" "Heck, yeah, beautiful," he said putting his left arm around her shoulders, "I'll have to let Chris know about your talent. He's been lookin' to expand on his ankh for a while." "Oh…okay," she said grinning slightly.

"Is this your only album?" Joe asked. "Nah, definitely not. I've got another two or three in the back. I keep this one out, 'cause it's all my best pieces. Even when I'm not here, J puts it out for me, in case somebody wants to schedule an appointment with me," she answered. "Trucker!" Jaden yelled coming from the back. "Trucker?" Joe asked in her ear. "My initials are GMC," Grace said grinning at him. "Ah, gotcha," he said quietly. "Missed you in class today," Jaden said hugging her friend.

"Yeah, yeah, like I've never missed class," Grace said chuckling, "Been busy today?" "I just finished with one a half an hour ago. It was the funniest shit! This girl about your size came in for the typical lower back fairy piece, and from the time I started, she bawled like a baby!" Jaden said laughing, "She went through half o' my Kleenex!" Grace laughed and shook her head. "Wish I would've been here for that," she said, "Sorry, I suck at these. J, this is Joe Seanoa. Joe, this is my second best friend in the world, Jaden Sweeney." "Nice to finally meet you, Joe. This girl doesn't shut up about you," Jaden said shaking the man's hand.

Grace blushed as Joe smiled. "The feeling's mutual," he said eyeing Grace, who blushed even more. "Okay, I approve," Jaden said grinning. "Oh, hush. Are you ready?" Grace responded. "Yep, follow me," Jaden said heading to an area separated from the walkway by a waist-high wall, "I changed up the drawing a little to fit you better, but I think you'll like it." "Where's this one gonna go?" Joe asked following the two women. "Left calf," Jaden answered. "What? How much did you change it?" Grace spoke up, "I thought it was goin' on my ankle!"

Jaded grinned and handed over the stencil. The shamrock was a little bigger, roughly the size of Grace's fist, while over the top it read "1/4 Irish", and on the bottom it read "3/4 Badass" in a sloppy font. "Nice. What colors?" Grace said. "The shamrock is gonna be orange, white, and green, and the words are gonna be dark green and dark blue," Jaden answered, "It'll take about two and a half hours. Got somewhere to be?" "Nope," Grace answered smiling at Joe. "Good," Jaden said rolling her eyes playfully. "So what number tattoo this?" Joe asked pulling up a chair. "I've lost count, to be honest," Grace said sitting on the work table, rolling up her left pants leg, "I just fit 'em where I can."

"I think she'll stop when there's no more space," Jaden joked preparing her tools. "No…," Grace said sticking her tongue out at Jaden and stretching out on her right side, "I'll stop when I graduate." "Yeah…by then, there'll be no more room," Jaden countered. Joe chuckled softly and nodded. "Don't encourage her," Grace said quietly. "Yes, ma'am," he said quietly. "So you enjoyin' our quaint little city, Joe?" Jaden asked cleaning the area for her friend's newest tattoo, "Trucker bein' a good host?" "Yeah, definitely. I got in around 1:30 today, and been havin' a blast all afternoon." "What'd you two do?" Jaden asked. "We went to Wickham for about an hour, and then went on a balloon ride," Grace answered.

"Oh, how'd you like that ride?" Jaden asked him. "It was cool. I didn't realize how big Manchester actually is," Joe said. "Yeah, I love this town. Of course, I was born and raised here, so of course I love it," Jaden said placing the stencil carefully, "I've never thought about leaving. I don't know where I'd go. Unlike trucker here, who seems to have been in every state in the country at least once. That's why I call her trucker, ya know, 'cause she keeps on pluggin' away, no matter what. That's why--." "J?" Grace said grinning. "Yeah, babe?" Jaden said. "You're rambling," Grace said smirking.

Jaden looked up from her work and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Joe. I start blabbing, and trucker here ahs to reign me in," she said pulling off the stencil paper, "Alright, you know how it goes. I'll be back in 15." "Hey, where're the bosses?" Grace asked as Jaden moved past Joe. "Dinner. They'll be back soon, I think," Jaden answered grinning. "They left you in charge?" Grace joked. "I resent that statement," Jaden responded heading for the front door. "Smoking causes cancer, J!" Grace said loudly. "I know, mom!" Jaden screamed back. The door opened and shut, leaving Grace and Joe in silence.

"How long have you known her?" Joe asked. "I met her a couple weeks after I got my job here…she kinda took me under her wing," Grace answered, "Now…we're more like sisters." "What made you wanna get this tattoo?" he asked. "I don't know, really. J loves tattoos as much as I do, so…I have no problem with her inking me," she responded, "There's two pillows under this table. Can you grab 'em?" Joe did as she asked, grinning when she placed one under her left knee, and the other under her head. "You gonna fall asleep on me?" he asked. "Not as long as you keep me talkin'," she answered. "I'll work on that," he said quietly, a grin on his face. Grace smiled slightly and bit her bottom lip.

"So what are we doin' after this?" he asked. "If you're up for it, there's a place up in Springfield, a sports bar," Grace responded. "I don't really feel comfortable drivin' that far back if we're gonna be drinkin'," he said honestly, "Is there somewhere closer by we can go?" "Well, we can…go back to my house, and I can cook us somethin'," Grace said, "Or we can just order in." "Sounds good," he said, "Didn't mean to put a damper on the evening." "No, no, it's fine. I didn't think," she said reaching for his right hand, "I'm just glad you're here, Joe." Joe kissed the back of her hand and whispered, "So am I, beautiful." Grace blushed and looked away.

"I love it when you blush," Joe said leaning forward, kissing her softly. Grace smiled against his lips, saying, "You love that, too." Joe chuckled softly and nodded, continuing to kiss her. "You really had fun today?" she asked after a few moments. "You betcha," he said softly, "We'll have to do it again sometime." "When do you get your next schedule?" she asked. "Saturday," he answered, "Our show is actually in Rhode Island, in Providence." "Oh, right next door," she said grinning. "Sure you can't get that day off to come with me?" he asked.

"Yeah. I wish I could, though, I really do," she responded. "It's okay. I can forgive you…this time," he said quietly, stealing another kiss as Jaden came back inside. "Once school is over, I'll be able to do a little bit more," she said softly. "That's a good thing," he said grinning. "Hopefully I get the scholarships I applied for. That way, I don't have to work as much. I'd like to get outta school as soon as I can," she said as Jaden walked past. "Be right back, babe," she said. "Okay," Grace said before looking back at Joe, "I just do better in the field, if you know what I mean." Joe nodded and said, "Usually I don't practice my matches like other guys do. I just go out and do what comes naturally."

"Is that hard?" she asked. "Sometimes. Your dad taught me how to call a match in the ring, which makes things a lot easier because you can change the rhythm of a match based on the reaction of the crowd," he answered, "It's one of the most basic principles of our business, of storytelling. Less and less people know how to tell a good story, which is what the WWE is supposed to be the best at. It's a little frustrating sometimes, but…I just keep my mouth shut, and learn what I can." Grace smiled and said, "I know what you mean. After so much time tattooing, workin' in the real world, it's hard to sit in a classroom, especially with my major. My professors sometimes don't understand that there's a difference between drawing on paper and "drawing" on skin. But…like you, I keep my mouth shut, and learn what I can."

A few minutes later, a bell jingled as the front door opened. "Anybody home?" Jacob yelled out. "Back here, boss man," Grace said propping up on her right elbow. Jacob came through the walkway and, seeing the stencil on Grace's leg, shook his head. "You're gonna be a mural before you know it, midget," he said leaning on the wall. "I know, I know. Where's John?" Grace said grinning. "He wasn't feelin' too hot, so he headed home," Jacob answered, "Who are you?"

Grace smiled as Joe stood. "Joe Seanoa. I'm a friend of Grace's," Joe said extending his hand. "Sorry, buddy. I don't shake hands…people don't wash their hands these days," Joe said before looking back at Grace, "You bringing strays into my shop, missy?" "Now when have I ever done that, sir?" Grace asked innocently. "So how'd you meet the midget here?" Jacob asked looking back at Joe, who'd sat back down. "In New York, a few weeks ago," Joe answered shortly. "At that wrestling thing you went to?" Jacob asked Grace. "Yep," she answered grinning. "Hmm…interesting," Jacob said before heading back to his office. Grace smirked at the look of anger apparent on Joe's face. She leaned forward and kissed him softly.

Joe relaxed instantly and cupped her face, deepening the kiss. "He's like that with everybody," she whispered against his lips, "Don't take it personally." Joe sighed and shrugged slightly. "I'm serious. It took me two months to get him to open up to me, and I work here," she said grinning, "He's really nice, though, I promise." "Otherwise, you wouldn't work here, right?" he asked grinning as well. "Exactly," she said as Jaden returned. "So you got initiated by Jacob, huh?" she asked sitting down. "Yeah," Joe answered grinning. "Don't take it personally," Jaden said pulling on a pair of blue latex gloves. "That's what Grace said," he responded. "Jacob is…unique. He's a great boss, no doubt about it, but…his people skills aren't really all there," Jaden said turning the radio to a classic rock station and cranking the volume, "You ready, sweetheart?" "No doubt," Grace said with a smile. Jaden smiled as well, adjusting herself and picking up her tattoo needle. "Here we go," she said taking a deep breath.

Over the next three hours, Grace and Joe talked quietly about their plans for the next two days, how Grace's classes were going, different appearances Joe had done over the past few weeks, among other things. Jaden kept quiet, her full concentration on making Grace's tattoo the best she could. As nine o' clock passed by, Jaden stretched her arms and yawned. "You okay?" Grace asked. "Yeah, doll. I'm almost finished," Jaden answered. "Joe, will you grab the phone from the counter?" Grace asked.

Joe nodded and stood. Grace looked at her friend, who mouthed, "I like him." "Me, too," Grace mouthed back. "Here you go," Joe said handing over the cordless phone. "Thank you," Grace said dialing her house number. "You called?" she said when Sebastian answered, getting a raised eyebrow from Joe. "Yes, ma'am. You on your way?" Sebastian responded. "J's gonna be finished in the next 20 minutes, so I'll be home around ten," she answered, "We may stop to get somethin' to eat, but we'll decide when J gets done." "Okay. I'll see you when you get home," he said. "Love you, mo chuishle," she said quietly. "Ditto, Red," her twin said, "Bye." "Bye," she said grinning.

"How'd you know he called? Your phone's in the car," Joe said quietly. Jaden hid her smirk, only saying, "You'll get used to it." "I don't know, Joe…I just did," Grace said blushing slightly, "Anyway…food?" "Yeah, I'm starving," he said grinning. "Looks like we're stopping then," she said grinning as well. "Okay, I'm done," Jaden said a few minutes later, "Just gotta clean it up." Grace yawned loudly and said, "Good." "I kept you awake," Joe said grinning. "That you did," she said quietly, "Just think, even more to do tomorrow." "I know…I'm excited," he said softly. "Me, too," Grace said smiling sheepishly.

Jaden took a few pictures of the fresh tattoo before placing a small square piece of saran wrap over it, binding it with medical tape. "There…all done," she said smiling. Grace pulled out her wallet to pay, but her friend waved her off. "Don't even think about it," Jaden said. "Oh, come on, J. You gotta let me give you somethin' for this," Grace argued. "No, I don't. Spend it on somethin' more important," Jaden said winking at Joe. Grace said up and slowly unrolled her pants leg. "You'll make sure to take good notes for me on Friday?" she asked as Joe helped her off the table, "And nab me a few appointments for Saturday?"

"Yes, boss," Jaden said sarcastically. "Oh, hush. Be right back, Joe," Grace said moving round him. Joe looked down at his hands, letting Jaden work in silence. "You like her, Joe?" Jaden asked once Grace had disappeared into Jacob's office. "Yep," he answered grinning. "How much?" she asked. "I don't feel any pain when I'm around her, ya know…she's so energetic. She makes me laugh…just with her smartass comments. And I…love how she blushes at every little thing," he said quietly, "She's great. I mean, I've known her for less than a month, but…it seems like so much longer." "Hmm…," Jaden said quietly. "Look, I'm kinda gettin' the point that people are hesitant to approve of Grace datin' a wrestler," Joe started. "So you're dating now?" she asked.

"Well, no, not yet…I think. Look, all I know is that I like her, and I'm pretty sure she likes me, so…," he said. "So what, Joe?" she asked. "If you're questioning my motives, Jaden, please save your breath," Joe said as politely as possible, "I care about her, and I wanna show her that…" "That what, Joe?" Jaden asked impatiently. "That every guy isn't gonna be like Terry," Joe said tensely. "She told you about that?" she asked slightly shocked. "Yes…she did," Joe responded, "She told me the first night we met." Jaden sighed and tossed some paper towels into the trash can. "I'm sorry, it's just…trucker doesn't let people into her life very often, especially men…," she said quietly. "I get that, Jaden, I do," he said, "I have a feeling I'm gonna be explaining myself a lot over the next couple days." "Pretty much…like I said, she doesn't let people in very often, so…if it takes everybody she introduces you to a while to warm up to you…we all just want what's best for Gracie," she explained. "I understand…so do I," Joe said as Grace came from the back.

"Do what?" Grace asked leaning on the wall. "You found a good one, trucker," Jaden said quietly, going back to cleaning her area. "Joe, will you wait for me outside, please?" Grace asked standing fully. Joe stood and dropped a kiss on her cheek, then left the building. "What?" Jaden asked as her friend stared at her. "You interrogated him, J," Grace said. "Not really," Jaden said casually. "Yes, you did. You know you can't lie to me," Grace argued. "Look, I was just tryin' to make sure his heart was in the right place," Jaden responded. "I knew that the moment I saw him, J…as much as I've talked about him over the past three and a half weeks…why wouldn't you trust me?" Grace said crossing her arms. "Should I answer that?" Jaden responded staring at her.

Grace's jaw dropped, and tears filled her bright green eyes. "Shit…Gracie, I'm so sorry," Jaden whispered. "Fuck you, Jaden," Grace snapped pulling out her wallet, throwing two $100 bills at Jaden, "That's so you can never say I owe you anything, bitch." Jaden watched as Grace stormed out of the building, sighing and plopping down. "I'm so very sorry, trucker," she whispered. Outside, Grace stood in Joe's arms, silent tears sliding down her cheeks. "Come on, sweetheart," he whispered leading her to the car. "Can we just go back to my house, Joe? I'll order you somethin'," she said quietly. "Sure thing, Gracie," he said opening her door. "Grace, wait!" Jaden yelled from behind them.

Grace wiped away the moisture on her cheeks before facing the older woman. "I think you've said enough, Jaden," she said tensely. "Please, trucker…you know I would never hurt you like that. I'm just tryin' to--." "Look out for me? If that's what you call lookin' out for me, then keep your concerns to yourself. I get enough judgment from my dad, and I sure don't need yours on top of it," Grace snapped. "Grace, I wasn't judging you," Jaden argued. "But you were judging him," Grace responded. "Joe, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you at all. Grace is like a little sister to me. I just didn't want to see her get hurt again," Jaden said slowly.

Joe looked down at Grace and whispered, "Let me talk to her alone." "Joe, I just wanna go home," she whispered in return. "Grace, please," he whispered. Grace sighed and climbed into his car, slamming the door shut. Joe looked back at Jaden and motioned towards the building. "Let's go inside," he said. Once inside, the two people sat down on the lobby couches. "Look, Jaden…I'm gonna lay it out there…I like Grace, okay…a lot. Even if nothin' happens between us, or we find that maybe a relationship isn't the right route, I'm gonna stay friends with her. I never want to hurt her, in any way, and I don't plan on it," Joe said quietly, "I'm lookin' out for her well-being, just like you and Jacob and her brothers and everyone else she actually trusts."

"I know, Joe. And I should've let it go as soon as you walked in. I mean…I haven't seen her this happy since I've known her. She gets a light in her eyes whenever she looks at you…," she said looking down at her hands, "I don't know…I guess I assumed that I was gonna lose my trucker." "What do you mean?" he asked. "I don't hang out with many people, Joe…Gracie's one of my closest friends…and I've had enough experiences in my life to know that relationships change people…and I don't deal well with change," she admitted. "Seein' as how this is the first time I've even seen Grace since Wrestlemania, I'd think people would understand why we wanna spend so much time together. Talkin' on the phone isn't the same as seein' somebody you care about," he said.

"No, I know…," she said quietly. "All I'm askin' is that…just like Gracie's done…give me a chance," Joe said. "Yeah, I understand," Jaden responded, "Will you tell Grace I'm sorry for…for what I said?" "Yeah, I will," he said moving from the couch, "If I don't see you before I leave, it was very nice to meet you." "My pleasure, Joe," she said quietly. Joe nodded curtly before leaving the building.

The ride back to Grace's house was dead silent. Grace stared blankly out the window, but Joe could tell her mind was racing. When he finally pulled in front of the brick house, Grace let out a heavy sigh. "There's menus by the fridge…they're usually good about fast deliveries," she said quietly, reaching for the door handle. "Grace, wait…look, I'm sorry about what went down at your shop," Joe said quietly.

"Don't worry about it, Joe," she said before climbing out of the car, the front door of her home opening as she did. "Red…," he said quietly. "No now, mo chuishle," she said quietly, walking past him. Sebastian eyed Joe, who had climbed out of the car slowly and was heading up the walkway, placing his hand against the doorway to bar Joe's entrance. "He didn't do anything, mo chuishle," Grace said from the stairway, "Please don't give him any shit." Sebastian looked over his shoulder, and saw the tears in her eyes.

"What happened?" he asked. "Just…don't give him any shit," she said quietly, "Please?" Sebastian nodded and let Joe into the house, shutting the door behind him. "I left you some food from dinner…you gotta warm it up, though," he said to his twin. "Not hungry," she responded continuing up the stairs. "Joe?" Sebastian asked. "If you don't mind," Joe said quietly. "It's in the stove," Sebastian said before heading up to Grace's room. Joe headed into the kitchen, hoping that this evening's events didn't put a damper on his and Grace's time together.

Inside her room, Grace sat on her bed, silent tears streaming down her cheeks. Of all people, why J? I trust her…does every person I trust secretly judge me? They might as well…I'm certainly not perfect like Melissa, she thought gripping her stuffed Rottweiler. Her door cracked open, and Sebastian peeked his head inside. "Don't just stand there," she whispered. "Do you wanna be alone?" he asked. "No," she whispered. Sebastian shut the door behind him, coming over and sitting down in front of her. "Where's Joe?" she asked quietly. "The kitchen," he answered, "And don't worry. I ordered dinner, I didn't cook." Grace smirked and wiped away her tears.

"You wanna tell me what happened?" he asked. "Jaden…threw in my face…what happened with Terry and Billy," she said quietly. "How so?" he asked. "She had interrogated Joe, and I asked her why she didn't trust my choices, and she said, "Should I answer that?" But…it was the way she said it, bro," she said slowly, her voice shaking, "Why does everybody judge me?" "I can't answer that, Red…I just think that…people are judgmental by nature, even if it's subtle. I know how much you look up to J, and how close you are to her, and…I don't think she meant to take it that far," he said quietly, "You know I'm gonna eventually have a talk with Mr. Seanoa, just because I care about you, and I don't wanna see you hurt gain…but I would never throw what happened with Billy or Terry in your face, accidentally or on purpose. And I think Jaden did it with the same motivation, to see that you don't get hurt again."

Grace sniffled and nodded slightly. "I was just…so angry at her," she whispered. "And of course, that's understandable," he said quietly, "You didn't hit her, did you?" Grace smirked and shook her head. "Good," he said grinning, "Didn't want you to lose your job over this." Grace chuckled and let out a slow breath. "You want me to send Joe up?" he asked wiping away a stray tear. "No…I'll be down after I take a shower," she responded. "Okay, Red," he whispered kissing her forehead. "Thank you," she whispered. "No problem, darlin'. It's practice for the real world," he said jokingly before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him.

Downstairs, Joe sat at the kitchen counter with a bowl of shrimp and rice, his mind on the young woman upstairs. It broke his heart to see the tears in her eyes on the ride back from the shop, but he didn't know if she would let him comfort her. "She's fine, Joe," Sebastian said from the kitchen doorway. Joe looked up at the tall man, a sigh escaping his lips. "Everything was goin' okay," he said quietly, "I don't know how it got outta control. I was…fine with answering her friend's questions…I expected it…but I didn't know Grace would react like that." "I wouldn't have guessed, either…then again, I wouldn't have guessed she would get involved with a wrestler," he said taking a seat at the counter island.

"We're not involved," Joe said staring at his hands. Sebastian only offered a raised eyebrow in response. "I certainly hope you're not leading her on," he said after a few moments. "No, of course not. Grace is amazing, a breath of fresh air for me…I really do enjoy bein' around her," Joe stated emphatically. "But?" Sebastian asked. "Honestly?" Joe said quietly, "This kinda scares me." "Why?" her twin asked. "I don't wanna hurt her…I don't wanna let her down…I told Jaden tonight, I wanna show her that every guy's not like Terry. But…I don't know if she's gonna let me," Joe responded.

"Joe…I know my twin better than anyone. You are…the first guy she's shown any interest in since she broke up with Terry…that was almost two and a half years ago. I know she can…seem hot one minute, and cold the next, but you've gotta trust me when I say that…how do I put it…the fact that you're here, in our home, and Grace is taking off from school and work to spend time with you…," Sebastian said slowly, "It may take a while…a lot longer than usual, considering what you do for a living, but…you'll get there." "Thanks, man," Joe said quietly. "No problem. The food okay?" Sebastian stated. "Yeah, it's good. Thanks for that, too," Joe answered. "You're Grace's guest, so no need to issue out thanks for that," Sebastian said grinning, "So, what's on the schedule for tomorrow?" "No idea. Gracie's the tour guide, so I guess she'll tell me in the morning. I hope it's as much fun as today was…without the trouble, though," Joe responded as the front door opened.

"Hello?!" Matt yelled from the hallway. "What the hell?" Sebastian whispered as Matt stumbled past the kitchen doorway. "Anybody home?! Anybody?!" Matt yelled stumbling towards his bedroom. Sebastian moved from the counter island, sighing as he realized his brother was probably drunk. "Matt?" he said stepping into the hallway. Matt spun around, and Sebastian's jaw dropped. "What the hell happened to your face?" he snapped. Matt's left eye was dark blue, and there was dried blood covering his nose as well as the corner of his mouth. "Nothin', man," Matt said quietly, "These guys were givin' me shit about bein' the son of the famous Undertaker, and…"

"How many were there?" Sebastian asked following Matt into his room and shutting the door. Matt sighed and kicked off his shoes. "Four," he said taking off his dress shirt, groaning at the pain in his ribs. "You took on four guys, Matt? Why?" Sebastian asked. "Somebody's gotta stand up for this family," Matt mumbled. "What was that?" the older sibling asked. "I said…somebody's gotta stand up for this family," Matt said tensely. "What the hell does that mean?" Sebastian snapped. "You and Gracie act like you don't give a shit about this family, Sebastian, like you have no pride in our parents, or our sister. So when people talk shit about dad or Melissa or mom, or even us, I feel like I have to let 'em know exactly what bein' a Callaway is about," Matt yelled. "And usin' your fists proves that?" his brother asked.

"Well, it certainly lets people know I ain't a pussy," Matt argued pulling off his white t-shirt. Sebastian eyed the bruises on Matt's ribcage and sighed. As a future counseling professional, he knew that his brother was merely reaching out, seeking attention…but there were healthier ways to accomplish that goal. "How'd you get home?" he asked. "Ray drove my car here, and I rode with Jesse," Matt said slipping off his socks. "Good…at least you didn't make two mistakes in one night," Sebastian said storming out of the room, slamming the door behind him. That boy's gonna be the death o' me, he thought going back into the kitchen. "Sorry about that," he said to Joe, easing back down on the stood he'd occupied. "It's alright. Everything okay?" Joe said. "Yeah, just…Matt bein' Matt," Sebastian answered, "Where were we?" "Grace," Joe answered grinning. "Right," Sebastian said grinning as well.

Nearly an hour later, Grace made her way downstairs, feeling only a little better after her shower. She had wanted to simply go to bed, but her hunger pangs wouldn't allow her. Inside the kitchen, she grabbed everything she needed for a bowl of cereal. She sighed and sat down at the counter island, putting her thick hair into a loose plait. "Grace?" Joe asked from the doorway. Grace looked him, forcing a grin. "I'm sorry about tonight," she said softly. "Don't…don't apologize," he said quietly, sitting down across from her, "How are you feeling?" "I'm exhausted, but I'm hungry," she said pouring cereal in a blue ceramic bowl. "Your late-night choice is cereal?" he asked.

"It's my dad's fault," she answered quietly, "He would sneak into the kitchen some nights, and eat a couple bowls. I'd catch him sometimes, and he made me swear not to tell my mom…and I always bribed him to let me have a bowl, too. He always said it was his most unhealthy habit." Joe smirked as Grace poured milk over the Raisin Bran. "So it's healthy for you?" he asked. "Darn right," she said munching, "But this is the grossest cereal in the world." Joe chuckled at the pained look on her face. "So why eat it?" he asked. "We haven't gone grocery shopping in a few weeks," she answered, "So…this is what I've got to work with." A few minutes later, Matt stumbled into the kitchen. Grace gasped at the sight of his bruises, questioning in her wide eyes. "I'm fine," he grumbled going over to the refrigerator.

"Do you always have to fight when you go out, M.J.?" she asked quietly. "Yeah, I get my kicks out of it," he said sarcastically. Grace sighed and stared down at her cereal. Matt looked over at his big sister, taking a deep breath. He pulled out the carton of orange juice and poured a glass, then sat down beside her. "How was your day?" he asked. "I got a new tattoo," she answered. "Another one? I didn't know you had room left," he said grinning. Grace grinned and said, "My legs are free agents." "You'll have to do a piece for me one o' these days," he said sipping on his orange juice. "Name a time and place," she said grinning. Matt chuckled softly, then winced in pain. "I'll bandage you up when I'm done," Grace said quietly. "You don't have to, Gracie," he said. "Don't worry about it, bro," she said forcing a grin. "You know I love you, right?" he said. "I know, M.J.," she responded. Matt kissed her temple softly before leaving the kitchen.

Grace sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, tears coming to her eyes. She hated seeing either of her brothers in pain, and it frustrated her to no end that Matt constantly seemed to be getting into fights. "You okay?" Joe asked quietly. Grace sniffled and merely shrugged in response. "I don't know what to do with him," she said painfully, "At least once a week, he comes home like that. I just…don't get it." "Well, hopefully he'll stop before it gets too bad," Joe said as she stood.

"Yeah, no kiddin'," she said dumping the cereal into the trash, "How's your leg feel?" "Another 30 minutes, and I'll be ready for bed," he answered. "I've gotta go check on M.J. I'll see you in the morning," she said touching his left shoulder. Joe looked at her, grinning slightly. As much as she tried to hide it, Grace loved her family as much as he loved his own. "What?" she asked grinning as well, a blush creeping on her cheeks under his silent observation. "You're amazing," he whispered taking her hand and kissing the back of it. Grace flushed beet red, a smile lighting up her face. "You're crazy," she said quietly, but not moving her hand from his grip.

"Yeah…I suppose I am," he said caressing the back of her hand with his thumb. "I'll see you in the morning, Joe," she said slowly pulling her hand away. "What time?" he asked as she headed into the hallway. Grace looked over her shoulder and said, "Whenever you wake up. Night, Joe." She winked at him before going to her younger brother's room. Joe grinned and slowly moved from the counter island, limping towards the room he would be staying in the next couple nights. He changed into a pair of pajama pants and a loose t-shirt, then climbed into the bed. If the rest of his visit was anything like today, he'd have memories to last him a lifetime.


	8. A Day Inside

Chapter 8…A Day Inside

The next morning, Joe's eyes opened to the sight of Grace's pool of bright red hair over his left arm. He hesitated to move even an inch, not wanting to disturb the tiny woman. However, he didn't even remember her coming into the room, let alone climbing into the bed with him. Grace let out a content sigh and shifted against him, turning and placing her left arm across his chest. A smile immediately came to Joe's face, and he tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear. His fingers lingered on her cheek, and he longed to kiss her soft lips. Grace's eyes fluttered open after a few minutes, locking with his.

"Morning," he whispered. Grace moistened her lips before whispering back, "Mornin'." Silence once again filled the room, and Grace felt her face heating up. "Do you want me to leave?" she asked. "Nope," he answered caressing her cheek, "But…I am wondering how you got here." "I was abducted by aliens last night, and this is where they sent me back," she said grinning. Joe chuckled, continuing to stroke her cheek. "Creative answer," he whispered. "I try," she said quietly. "You sleep okay?" he asked. "Mmhmm," she answered scooting a little closer to him. Joe grinned and kissed her gently. Grace moaned softly and deepened the kiss as Joe leaned over her. "Gracie…do you know what you're doin' to me?" he whispered huskily against her lips.

Grace broke the kiss, her breathing harsh and erratic. "You okay?" Joe asked, feeling her trembling against him. Grace tried to slow her heart rate, but failed miserably as memories of that night with Terry flashed in her mind. "Grace, look at me," Joe said snapping his fingers in front of her face. Grace flushed slightly, staring into his wide brown eyes. "Talk to me, sweetheart," he whispered. "I…can we…can we just lay here?" she asked softly. "Yeah, of course," he answered moving back to her side, "You okay?" Grace swallowed and nodded slightly. "I'm sorry," she said after a long silence. "It's okay, Grace. You don't have to apologize for not wantin' to do somethin'," he said honestly.

A knock on the door interrupted them, and Joe took a deep breath. "Yeah?" he asked. "Joe, have you seen Grace? She's not in her room," Sebastian said through the door. Grace scrambled out of the bed, practically running to the door. She cracked it open, looking up at her twin. "I'm fine," she whispered. "What're you doin' in there?" he asked. Grace slipped out of the room, closing the door behind her. "I slept here," she answered, "And before you ask, nothin' happened." "I wasn't thinkin' that," Sebastian said honestly. "What were you thinkin'?" she asked.

Sebastian grinned and shrugged nonchalantly. "What?" she asked again. "I'm just happy for you, Grace…really," he said quietly, "There's breakfast in the kitchen. Matt and I are goin' to campus for the day. We'll be back around eight." "Okay," she said grinning. "I'll call you in a few hours," he said kissing her forehead before heading down the hallway. Grace smiled and slipped back into the guestroom, shutting the door quietly. "Everything okay?" Joe asked. "Yep," she answered climbing back into the bed. "So, what are we doin' today?" he asked. Grace snuggled close to him, shrugging slightly. "I like sleepin' in…I don't get too many days off," she answered as his hands moved over her back.

"Yeah, I hear ya," he said quietly. "What do you wanna do?" she asked looking up at him. Joe grinned and shrugged slightly as well. "I kinda like the sleeping idea," he whispered, a yawn escaping his lips. "What time is it?" she asked. Joe eyed the clock and chuckled. "It's only 8:30," he responded. "I hate it when I do this," Grace said pulling the cover over her shoulder. "What?" he asked. "I'm so used to having to be to work at ten on Tuesdays and Thursdays, even when I don't set an alarm, I wake up early anyway," she answered yawning loudly. "So I'll see ya in a few hours?" he asked resting his right hand on her hip. "Yep," she whispered, her arm moving around his waist. Joe kissed her forehead softly before succumbing to sleep once again.

A few hours later, Grace awoke alone in the large bed. She rubbed her eyes groggily, slowly sitting up. The sound of the shower running across the hall let her know where Joe was. A grin came to her face at the thought of him, silently wondering, I haven't even known him a month…and now he's in my home. I just hope this doesn't blow up in my face…I can't deal with that again. After a few minutes, the shower turned off, and Grace pulled the cover over her head in case Joe returned in only a towel. She wasn't ready to get up yet, but she also didn't want Joe to know she was awake.

The door opened moments later, and Grace listened as he moved quietly around the room. Despite herself, she slowly peeked at him just as Joe pulled on a pair of sweatpants. There were splotches of bruises covering his back, bringing a gasp from Grace's lips. Joe looked over at her, asking, "You okay?" "Your back…does it hurt?" Grace asked sitting up. "Oh, the bruises? Nah, I'm used to 'em by now. I don't even know how those got there," he answered grinning, "Were you sneakin' a peek, missy?" Grace blushed deeply, but shook her head. "Of course not. I woke up and hear you movin' around," she said looking down at her hands.

Joe grinned and slipped on a comfortable t-shirt, then came over and sat at her side. "Liar," he whispered knowingly. "I don't know what you're talkin' about," she said, her eyes focused on her short fingernails. Joe ran his fingers down her right arm, feeling her tremble against his touch. "You sure about that?" he asked in her ear. His warm breath caused a full-body shiver from Grace, and she bit down on her bottom lip to suppress a soft moan. "Since you like lookin' at me, I thought you should know…I really…really like lookin' at you," he continued, "Your eyes…your lips…your hair…seein' you this mornin' when I first woke up…it was the most beautiful sight in the world."

A tear slipped from Grace's right eye, and she involuntarily sniffled. Joe leaned back immediately, his face etched with concern. "Grace, what is it?" he asked. "That's the…nicest thing anybody's said to me in a very long time," she whispered looking at him, "Thank you." Joe took her hands gently and kissed the backs of them. "You should be told that every single day, sweetheart," he said honestly. Grace smiled slightly and thought, Only by you.

"I'll take that smile as a good thing," Joe said softly. "Yeah," she whispered. "So…what's on the schedule for today?" he asked. "I figure we can…go over to Hartford for the day," she answered. "And do what?" he asked. "I don't know," she said chuckling, "I don't go there much." "Well…I was thinkin' we could…stay in for the day," he said, "I noticed you have a pretty tight movie collection. And…after yesterday, I think alone time might be better." "No kiddin'," Grace said quietly.

"So…a day inside?" he asked. Grace grinned and nodded slightly. "I'm gonna go take a shower," she said moving from the bed, "If you want, you can order us some lunch." "Will do," he said watching her leave the room. He laid back on the bed once the door closed, groaning softly and immediately shifting onto his side. The bruises on his back were actually from a match he'd had Tuesday night against Patrick. He'd been thrown from the ring, and had landed against the railing. He didn't tell her because he didn't want her to worry. After a few minutes, Joe slowly moved from the bed and made his way to the kitchen, looking forward to spending this day alone with Grace.

Upstairs in her bathroom, Grace stripped down and turned on the shower. After she'd bandaged her younger brother, she'd left his room with the full intent of going up to her room for bed. However, as she headed towards the staircase, a feeling to check on Joe overwhelmed her, and she went down to the guestroom. Once she'd seen how peaceful he was sleeping, she'd moved to leave the room. Joe had whispered her name just before she'd shut the door, bringing a smile to her face, and she quietly entered the room. As soon as she'd climbed into the big bed, comfort and safety filled her, and she knew her small circle of trust had expanded to include the man beside her.

Back in the present, Grace took her time washing her hair. I might actually cut it, she thought rinsing the shampoo from her thick tresses. She quickly scrubbed her body down, wary of her new tattoo, and stepped out of the tub. As she dried off, her cell phone rang from the bedside nightstand. She wrapped her towel around herself, then picked up the small device. "Hello?" she said. "You're finally awake, huh?" Sebastian asked. Grace chuckled and said, "Yeah. How many times have you called?" "A few," he said, "Just checkin' on ya, Red." "Well, I'm fine. Joe and I are just gonna hang out here for the day. After yesterday evening, we agreed some alone time would be best," she stated pulling on a pair of boy shorts.

"Alone time, huh?" he asked skeptically. "Oh, shut it. Nothin' but lots of movies and talking," she answered. Sebastian chuckled softly, asking, "Feelin' guilty, Red?" Grace blushed as she ran her towel over her left arm. "Yeah, anyway. I'm stayin' at Liz's tonight, and Matt's stayin' with one of his friends. Matt's gonna be by sometime later today to pick up his clothes or whatever, but other than that… you got the place to yourself. You gonna be okay?" he continued. "Uh…yeah, sure, I'll be fine," Grace said slowly. "Are you sure? Liz can always stay there," he said. "No, no…hang out with your girlfriend, Sebastian. You've gotta…stop puttin' your life on hold for me," she answered. "Okay, Red. If you need anything--." "I'll get it," she said grinning, "I'll see you in the morning." "Love you, Red," he said. "Ditto, mo chuishle. Bye," Grace said. Sebastian said the same before ending the call.

Grace quickly towel-dried her hair, both nervous and excited about this new turn of events. She used her thick brush to smooth her hair down before putting it up in a tight French braid. Finally, she pulled on a loose, plain white t-shirt and a pair of cotton socks. Right as she was ready to leave the room, her cell phone rang again. "Hello?" she asked. "Hey, Gracie," Jaden said slowly. Grace sighed and sat down on her bed. "Hi, J," she said quietly. "How are ya?" Jaden asked. "Fine," Grace answered. "Look, Gracie…I wanted to just…apologize again for what happened last night," Jaden said slowly, "I was…thinkin' we could go to lunch today…maybe even at Wickham."

"Sorry, J…I'm spendin' the day with Joe," Grace responded, "Maybe some other time." "I really am sorry about last night, trucker," Jaden said quietly. Grace sighed and looked down at the black carpet covering her floor. "Look…don't worry about it, J…I know you…were only tryin' to look out for me, and…I appreciate it, I do…but just let it go, okay?" she said after a few moments. "Okay…are you workin' on Saturday?" Jaden asked. "Yeah…Joe leaves that morning, so I'll be in that afternoon," Grace answered. "Oh…okay," Jaden said. "Bye, J," Grace said before ending the call, throwing the phone down and standing. As she went to leave her room again, the phone rang a third time.

Grace sighed and thought to ignore it, but she knew it was important. She eyed the ID, a smile coming to her face. "Hey, mama," she answered. "Hey, Red. How are you? I was gettin' antsy for your call," Sara responded. "Yeah, sorry about that. My mind's been…ya know," Grace said sitting back down on her bed. "Totally understandable. Joe got there yesterday, right?" Sara said. "Yeah…we've had a blast so far," Grace said smiling, "He's…great, mama. We can talk about anything. We're actually gonna sit around and watch movies today."

"Where are your brothers?" Sara asked. "On campus, I think. Sebastian told me this morning they'd be home around eight, but I just talked to him a few minutes ago, and he said he was stayin' with Liz, and Matt was stayin' with a friend," Grace explained. "But Joe's stayin' in the guestroom, right?" her mother asked. "Yes, mama, and I'll be fine. I've got plenty o' ways to protect myself, if I need 'em, which I won't because…I trust him," Grace said honestly. "Okay, okay. I didn't mean to push," Sara said smiling. "I'm sorry, ma. I didn't mean to jump down your throat. It's just…after last night with Jaden…," Grace said quietly.

"What happened?" Sara asked. "She was questioning Joe, and I asked why she didn't trust my choice, and…she said, "Should I answer that?" And she was…so judgmental about it that…I don't know, it put me on edge, I guess," Grace said tucking her feet up under her butt. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that, baby," Sara said quietly. "Nah, it's okay. Her heart was in the right place, so…I forgive her," Grace said. "When are you gonna see her again?" Sara asked. "Saturday. That's when I go back to work," Grace answered. "Oh, okay. Well, I just wanted to hear your voice. I'll let ya go. Have fun with Joe," Sara said happily, "I love you, Red." "I love you, too, mama. I'll give you a call later tonight," Grace said smiling. "Okay, baby. Talk to you later," Sara responded. Grace said her goodbyes before ending the call and turning off her phone. No more interruptions, she thought leaving her room.

Down in the living room, Joe had placed two stacks of movies on the large coffee table, figuring they would choose from those piles. There were action, romance, mystery, and horror films; Joe had wanted to cover all his bases. "You ready?" Grace asked a few minutes later. Joe looked over his shoulder, a grin coming to his face. "Of course. I hope I got a…wide-enough selection," he said as she made her way over to the couch. Grace saw the two stacks, chuckling softly. There had to have been at least 30 movies on the table. "Did you leave anything out?" she asked jokingly. "I don't think so," Joe answered half-seriously, "So where do you wanna start?"

"What are you up for?" she asked. "Uh-uh. I got the pile together, so you make the first choice," he responded. Grace smiled and picked out an action film called The Island. "A lot of these movies, my dad gave to my brothers when they moved up here, but this one…I got down in Florida after I saw it in the theater," she said slipping the disc into the DVD player. "So it's pretty good, then?" he asked grinning, his eyes roaming over her bared legs. Grace looked over her shoulder, blushing herself when she caught Joe staring. "See somethin' interesting?" she asked boldly. Joe looked up, his eyebrows raised suggestively. "Maybe," he answered just as boldly. Grace smiled and rolled her eyes playfully, saying, "Stop it, Mr. Seanoa." "I can't help it," he said as she curled up beside him on the couch, his left arm going around her shoulders. "Shush, the movie's starting," Grace whispered. Joe grinned and kissed her temple, then turned his focus to the large television.

The hours passed by as Joe and Grace watched movie after movie. Matt had stopped by around 5:30, only speaking politely to the two people on the couch, leaving as fast as he had come. The sun began to set around seven o' clock, and Grace let out a yawn as the fifth movie ended. "Oh, now, none o' that," Joe said rubbing her right arm. Grace stretched her arms, a louder yawn escaping her lips. "Are you hungry?" she asked moving from the couch. "I sure am," he answered, "Is there anywhere we can go?" "There's a decent restaurant over in Hartford, if you're up for the drive," Grace answered. "Or…we can make somethin' here, and eat outside," Joe countered.

"Or that. It doesn't really matter, Joe," she said quietly, "I'll be back." Joe watched as Grace left the living room, confused about her sudden change in attitude. Remember what her brother said. She's hot one minute, and cold the next. Just gotta take it one step at a time, he thought moving from the couch. Upstairs, Grace sat in the middle of her bed, her arms wrapped around her knees. After five movies, she was getting bored. What are we gonna do for the rest of the night? I'm sick o' movies, and I don't wanna go anywhere else, she thought sadly, I'm supposed to be playing host, and I can't think of anything else to do.

She picked up her cell phone, sighing as she turned it back on. "Good Lord! 17 missed calls!" she said eyeing the screen, "Naturally…all from mo chuishle." She dialed his cell number, undoing her braid as the phone began to ring. "I was about to head home, Red," her brother answered moments later. "Sorry…after I talked to you earlier, I got a call from J, and then ma. And I didn't wanna be bothered anymore, so I just turned my phone off," she explained, "But I'm fine, so no need to worry."

"Sorry, you know how I am," Sebastian said running his fingers through Liz's short blonde hair. "Yeah, I know," Grace said quietly. "What's wrong?" he asked, hearing the sadness in her voice. "I'm…bored outta my mind, bro. We've watched five movies, back-to-back, and…I'm sick o' that, but…I don't know what else to do," she answered. "Red, I know that you like this guy, and I know you're tryin' to be a good host, but…don't force yourself to be someone that you're not," he said straightforwardly.

"I know…," she said leaning back on her pillows. "Do you? Trust me, Grace, if this guy likes you like he says he does…it won't matter to him what you do while you're together…just that you're together," he said quietly. Grace yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I was just tryin' to make his visit memorable, ya know, since I don't know when I'm gonna see him again. Plus…I've never been good at the whole "girlfriend" thing anyway. I don't know what to do or how to act," she said. "First off, when did you guys become official?" her twin asked. "Well, we haven't, but you know what I mean," she answered.

"Okay, secondly…I know I told you this three weeks ago, but I'm gonna say it again. Don't lose yourself tryin' to make someone else happy. Don't fake it, 'cause neither of you will end up very happy," he continued. "No, I know that…my insecurities are just kickin' up," she said quietly. "You have nothin' to be insecure about, Red. He's there, isn't he?" he said. "Yeah…," she responded. "So don't worry. Just…go with the flow," he said grinning. "I will, bro," she said quietly. "Promise?" he asked. "I promise," she said with a smile. "Alright, darlin'. Call me if you need me," Sebastian said quietly. "Okay. Bye, mo chuishle," she responded. Once Sebastian had hung up, Grace clicked her phone shut. Just be yourself, Gracie, she thought leaving her room.

Down in the kitchen, Joe had set out several pieces of turkey breasts, a bag of frozen mixed vegetables, and four large potatoes. He seasoned the turkey breasts before wrapping each one in aluminum foil and placing them in the oven. As he cut up the potatoes into small squares, Grace walked into the kitchen. "You didn't have to do this, Joe," she said quietly. Joe looked over his shoulder, his grin disappearing when he saw the sadness in her eyes.

"What's wrong, Grace?" he asked placing the knife on the counter. "I…you didn't have to do this," she whispered eyeing the floor. Joe went over to her, tilting her chin up until their eyes locked. "Talk to me, sweetie," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, I'm just…I feel like I'm the host, so…I'm supposed to…be hosting, and…I feel like I'm not doin' that," she said slowly. "Grace…today was one of the most fun days I've had since I started wrestling. When I'm home, I'm so busy running around taking care of errands and whatnot that…I barely have time to catch up on sleep. It's been great sittin' around and watchin' movies all day, and not having to think about anything," he said leaning against the counter, "You don't have to worry about impressing me, darlin'…you hooked me three weeks ago." Grace blushed furiously and looked back down at the floor. "Especially when you do that," he whispered. He gently grasped her hand and pulled her close to him. "Just…enjoy the moment, baby, okay?" he suggested. Grace smiled slightly and nodded. "Can I…help?" she asked. "Sure," he answered kissing her gently.

The two people worked on the meal in silence over the next 20 minutes. Grace handled the mixed vegetables, while Joe stir-fried the potatoes. Once that was done, Joe pulled the turkey breasts from the oven. "This looks really good, Joe," Grace said setting two plates on the counter island. "Don't be impressed. This is one of like five complicated meals I can cook," he said smiling innocently. Grace chuckled and added, "If it requires more than four or five steps, I'm screwed, so we're in the same boat."

Joe smiled and shrugged, saying, "There are always microwaveable dinners." "True," she said putting out silverware and glasses. "Did you have fun today?" he asked dishing food onto the plates. "Yeah, I did, actually. I haven't been able to relax like that since Wrestlemania weekend," Grace answered pulling orange juice from the refrigerator, "This okay?" "It's fine," Joe said grinning. Grace filled the two glasses, putting the carton back in the refrigerator before joining Joe at the counter island. "So do you wanna say grace, or should I?" she asked. "Feel free," Joe answered.

Grace smiled and bowed her head, Joe following suit respectfully. "Father in heaven, we come here tonight to partake of the food Joe here has…so willingly prepared. We ask that you bless this food, as well as the hands that prepared it, so that it will nourish our bodies, and give us the energy we so desperately need. I say these things in the name of thy Son, Jesus Christ…Amen," she said quietly. "Amen," Joe said softly. "So where'd you learn how to cook this?" Grace asked picking up her fork. "My mom," Joe responded, "It was one of the things she taught me how to do before I left for your parents' school." "One of?" she asked. "Yeah, she also taught me how to do my own laundry," he said winking at her. "A useful skill," Grace said chuckling.

"Among others…let's see, she taught me how to buy cheap groceries to save money. That really helped out a lot, especially the first six months of training. I think I ate tuna and raw potatoes for a month straight before I learned how to be creative with meals," he continued, "I learned how to…stuff down my pride and shop at secondhand shops." "There's some cool clothes in those places," Grace said grinning.

"Oh, trust me, I know that now, but…when I first started training, it was hard to make those sacrifices. As much as they held out, my parents also spoiled the hell outta me growin' up," he explained. "Yeah, I know how that goes. When I first moved to L.A., I had to wash my clothes in the bathroom sink of my shop, and hope they were dry before the place opened in the morning," she said grinning. "What's your favorite memory of that place?" he asked. "My first tattoo party. Joanna closed down the shop to the public, and had about 15 or 20 of her friends over. That was the night I officially started tattooing," she answered. "What was your first one?" she asked.

"Ironically, it was the WWE sign with the company name below it, right on the back o' the chick's neck," Grace said. "Wow…," Joe said in disbelief. "Yeah, no kiddin'," Grace said, "I mean, I'm a hardcore UFC fan, but I wouldn't get their logo tattooed anywhere on my body. That's just…creepy." "To say the least," Joe said shaking his head. Grace smiled, beginning to relax once more. "What does your tattoo mean?" she asked. "Not a thing, actually. I just thought it was a really cool design," he answered. "Really?" she questioned. "Yep. I got it right after I got hired by the WWE, so…it was more of a celebratory kinda thing," he answered. "Cool stuff," she commented.

Silence overcame them once again, both people comfortably enjoying the other's presence. A few minutes later, Joe remembered that he had a couple gifts for Grace. I'll give it to her after we finish dinner, he thought, his eyes roaming over her face. Her bright red hair drooped over her shoulders, Grace occasionally tucking a loose strand behind her ear. "You're staring, Joe," she said quietly, her eyes not leaving her plate. "Are you psychic, Gracie?" Joe asked grinning, but serious about his question.

Grace blushed and looked up at him. "No, not in the reading minds or contacting the dead sense…Sebastian says I'm just intuitive," she responded, "He claims it's from being a twin, but…I don't know." "Well, it's a cool little…skill," he said winking at her. Grace chuckled and shrugged mindlessly. "I don't know that I would call it a skill per se…more of a quirk than anything. Trust me, it gets old. I try not to do it, but…it's one habit I can't seem to break," she continued. "Ah, I'm sure it comes in handy sometimes," he said sipping on his orange juice. "Yeah…sometimes," Grace said quietly, her eyes locking with his. "Hmm…example, if you will," Joe said.

"Um…this guy came into my shop a while back…and just the way he walked in, like he owned the place, the way he talked to Jaden like she was nothin', and…to me…I knew I was gonna have an issue or three with him," she said looking back down at her plate, "This was probably about four months ago. Anyway, I did his tattoo…it was a nice piece, too, of the Taurus sign, the bull. The shading was perfect, the lines were straight, the coloring went really well, there was no heavy bleeding…it was just cool. I finished it up in about three hours, and…he refuses to pay. He starts yelling like there's no tomorrow, throwing insults at me and Jaden left and right, and just bein' a real tool about having to pay a girl for what he called shoddy work. One of the guys I work with, Joey, blocked the front door so the guy couldn't leave. The guy went to swing on Joey, and I…stepped in, grabbed his arm, and got him down with a submission move."

"How big was the guy?" Joe asked in shock. "Your size," Grace responded, "I leaned down to his ear, and I told him…"I've been tattooing for almost four years. I've worked in three different shops. I've done everything you can imagine. I don't do shoddy work. You will pay me every fucking cent you owe me, you will apologize to every person in this room, and then you will leave this shop, and never darken our doorway again. We deal with enough bullshit in our lives, and we sure as fuck don't need business from an asshole like you on top of it."" "Wow…did he do it?" Joe asked.

"Yep. I told Sebastian about it, and when I was done, I said, "Never again will I let any man treat me like I'm inferior to him." So…yeah," she said pushing around the leftover potatoes on her place. "Well, then…," Joe said quietly. "Didn't mean to ruin the mood," Grace said quietly. "Nah, it's cool. I think the WWE is lookin' for a new head of security, though," he said grinning. Grace laughed and shook her head. "Maybe in the next lifetime," she responded. Joe smiled and tipped his cup towards her. "Fair enough," he commented.

"Anyway, yeah, I'm intuitive. It was somethin' that was always there growin' up. Like Sebastian said, it might have been because I'm a twin. Once I moved to L.A., though, I really had to…hone it, so to speak. Just bein' in that kinda environment, not havin' my mom or brother, bein' on my own like that…I just always had to be aware, and be more proactive than reactive, ya know," she continued, "I just…wish I would've had that same intuition when it…came to Billy and Terry." "Hey…better late than never, right?" Joe said slowly. Grace sighed and said, "I guess so…I try not to regret anything, though…just learn from it, and move on, ya know." "Oh, yeah. That's all life is, one big, never-ending lesson," he said with a nod.

Nearly 15 minutes later, Grace sat back in her seat, sipping on the last bit of her orange juice. "That was amazing, Joe," she said smacking her lips. "Well, I try," he said grinning. "Oh, Lord," she commented rolling her eyes playfully. "What?" Joe asked. "You've got an ego," she said matter-of-factly. "No, not really. I just know what I'm good at," he responded. Grace chuckled and moved from her seat, grabbing her dishes and reaching for Joe's. "I'll get 'em," he said. "Joe, please…you cooked, I'll clean," she said grinning. "In that case, you helped cook, so I'll help clean," he countered. Grace smiled and nodded in agreement.

"You don't use the dishwasher?" Joe asked, watching her run hot water and dish detergent into the right side of the sink. "Sometimes I will. I'm just used to doin' 'em by hand," she answered. "Understandable," he commented. "Trust me, Matt and Sebastian tease me somethin' awful about it all the time," she said grinning. "Here…just stand there," Joe said moving behind her. Grace shivered as his arms moved around her sides. "What are you doin'?" she whispered.

"Helping," he whispered in return. Grace felt her face warm, knowing it wasn't because of the steaming water. Joe held each dish while the tiny redhead cleaned it with a washrag. Once they were done, Joe dried the dishes and put them away while Grace cleaned off the counter island. "I got somethin' for ya," Joe said closing the cabinet a few minutes later. "What?" she asked. "It's a surprise. Be right back," he said dropping a kiss on her cheek. Grace smiled and watched him leave the kitchen. He's too good to me, she thought heading into the living room.

Joe came in carrying two small boxes, smiling as Grace flipped through the channels on the television. "Grace?" he said quietly. Grace looked over her shoulder, eyeing the boxes in his hands. "Joe…," she whispered. "Now, now, none o' that," he said sitting down beside her, "I saw these, and thought they…might be a perfect fit." Grace took a deep breath as he handed over the first box. She opened it up, a smile coming to her face. A gold pendant necklace stared up at her, with the words "One Has a Life" engraved on it. "Flip it over," Joe said quietly.

Grace did as he said, smiling even more and reading aloud, "I Make a Living." "I love it," she whispered kissing his cheek. "Well, hopefully, you'll love this even more," he said giving her the second box. Grace opened the box and gasped. There was a silver Celtic ring with two hands holding a heart, a small peridot (her birthstone) in the middle of the heart. "Wow, Joe. Why'd you do this?" she said quietly, her voice laced with emotion. "I wanted to…and you deserve every bit of it," he responded taking the ring from its box, "You know what this ring means?" Grace blushed and nodded slightly.

"My mom has one…," she whispered. "Which way?" he asked softly. Grace looked up at him, hope in her eyes. "What do you think?" she asked just as softly. Joe swallowed nervously and placed the ring on her finger, the tip pointing towards her heart. Grace smiled without looking down, tears coming to her eyes. Joe leaned forward and kissed her gently, caressing her cheeks. "Thank you, Joe," she whispered against his lips. "No problem, beautiful," he said, "What do you wanna do now?" "Draw," she answered. "What?" he asked. "I draw when I get…overly emotional," she explained, "Can I…draw you?" Joe took a deep breath and nodded. "Come on," she said pulling him from the couch. "You gonna meet me in my room?" he asked. "Nope," she answered moving up the stairs.

Once they got to her room door, Joe took a deep breath, as did Grace. Here goes nothin', she thought opening the door. The room was actually pretty simple as far as decorations. The floor was covered in black carpet, and a queen-sized bed was against the far left wall with black linens covering it. An eight-drawer white dresser was across from it, a 27-inch television on top of it. Beside the bed was a small white nightstand with a dark blue lamp on top of it.

A large black-and-white steel drawing desk was against the far right wall, and it was covered in various-sized sheets of paper. There was one large window directly across from the door, but it was only covered by a black sheet. A black steel bookcase sat below it, filled with statues of gargoyles and books. Instead of posters of movie stars, musicians, or other celebrities, Grace had hung up various photos from her travels. "This is my mentor, Joanna, in front of her shop. This is her doin' the tattoo on my ankle. This is me at that tattoo party I told you about," Grace said pointing to each photo, "This is me in the small bedroom above the shop. Here's my apartment in Florida. It was actually just about as big as this room. Let's see…that's Marty, my boss from Florida. That's Jimmy and James, two brothers who were really cool customers. Um…that's when I first moved here to Connecticut. I lived down in Bridgeport for a bit, then I moved up here with my brothers."

"What's this one?" Joe finally asked, pointing to the 8"X10" frame on her nightstand. Grace sighed and picked up the steel frame. "It's my family…I was six or seven, and…dad took us to a show in Houston right before he retired. It was the first and only one he took me to," she explained, "All I remember is…bein' so proud of him, because everyone was cheering so loudly. After all the fans were gone, we took this picture. He was…still in his wrestling gear, and we all got in the ring, and one of the referees took the picture. I took it when I left home…he still doesn't know I have it." "Why do you have it?" he asked. "For memory's sake…I'm hopin' that one day…we'll all get along like we did that day," Grace said quietly. Joe watched the emotions run over her face, going from anger to indifference to sadness.

"How 'bout that drawing?" he finally asked. Grace looked up at him, gratefulness in her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, "Have a seat." "Where?" he asked as she put the picture back in its place. "Oh…the bed is fine," Grace answered. Joe sat down, but hopped right back up. "It moved!" he exclaimed. Grace smirked and said, "It's a waterbed, Joe." "Right…I knew that…," he said, warily sitting back down. Grace laughed to herself while rummaging through the papers on her desk. She finally found a notepad with some empty sheets, a sharpened pencil, and an eraser. "Should I strike a pose?" Joe asked grinning. "Just sit there, Joe," Grace responded sitting at the head of her bed, propping the notebook on her knees, "Just…rest up on your elbows or somethin'." Joe grinned and slowly laid back, his hands behind his head. "Like this?" he asked. "Perfect," she whispered beginning to sketch lightly.

Joe watched intently as Grace concentrated on the paper in front of her. She really does love drawing. It's probably one of the few ways she can relax. Living in Huntington Beach is hard enough for me. I can't imagine what she dealt with in L.A.! She was so young…but determined enough to make it through. Not very many survive the streets of a city like Los Angeles. Then again, she is a Callaway, he thought, 'Taker and Angel are two o' the toughest people I know…and Melissa can definitely hold her own, too. It's a trait that definitely runs in the family. I know it's only been three and a half weeks, but…I could see this goin' somewhere. She's too unique for me not to try. I'm pretty sure she feels the same way, so it's worth a shot.

Grace blushed furiously under his intense gaze, but kept to the task at hand. She'd only drawn her brothers for fun in the past, but she'd been slowly branching out to other close friends like Jaden. Now, though, she was drawing Joe, a man she was becoming more and more infatuated with every day. He enjoyed spending time with her, no matter what they were doing, and that made her feel special. I suppose I could get used to him bein' a wrestler. There are worse jobs in the world than wrestling, she thought grinning.

"What's the grin for?" Joe asked. Grace peeked over her notebook and whispered, "Be still." Joe chuckled softly, but nodded his agreement. "You know why I'm grinning, Joe," she said quietly, "So why ask?" "I just wanted to hear you say it, beautiful," he said grinning. Grace smiled and ducked her head. "Stop," she whispered, "I'm tryin' to concentrate." "Oh, please. I'm sure you could draw in your sleep," he said.

"That's besides the point, mister. This is a lot more complicated than you think," she responded. "I'm sure it is…but I'm also sure that you know what you're doing," he offered back. Grace rolled her eyes playfully, yawning slightly. "Will I be able to take it with me?" he asked quietly. "As long as you don't show it off," she answered. Joe looked at her innocently, a smile playing at his lips. "Joe, I'm serious! I'll keep this here, and I mean it!" Grace exclaimed with narrowed eyes. "Okay, okay," he whispered, "I'll keep it in my bag. It'll be somethin' to…make me smile through the pain."

Grace smiled and shook her head. "Crazy man," she said softly. "That's what everybody tells me," Joe said winking at her. Their conversation went back and forth over the next hour, Grace drawing the entire time. Finally around nine o' clock, Grace brushed off the sheet of paper, signed her initials in the bottom right corner, and dated it. "You done?" Joe asked. "Yep," She answered carefully tearing the paper from the pad and handing it over to him. Joe's jaw dropped immediately; Grace had drawn his as posed, but had added herself into the picture, lying across his chest, her eyes closes and a slightly grin on both their faces. "I'm gonna frame this," he finally said nearly a minute later. "What?" Grace asked. "I'm gonna frame it…put it on the nightstand of every hotel I sleep in," Joe said.

"Quit it," Grace said moving from the bed. Joe smiled and slowly sat up, watching her every move. "You wanna go for a walk?" he asked. "Where to?" she asked. "I don't know, around the neighborhood, I guess," he said standing. "I gotta call my mom real quick. I'll be down in a few," Grace responded. "Okay, darlin'," Joe said taking the drawing with him when he left. Grace shut the door quietly, then stretched out on her bed with her cell phone in hand. She dialed her parents' house phone, twirling a strand of hair around her finger as it rang.

"Callaway household," Mark spoke moments later. "Dad…hi," Grace said slowly. "Red…girl, it's good to hear your voice. How ya been?" he said. "Good, dad. Workin' hard, as usual. I'll be glad when this semester is over," she answered, "Classes are…killin' me. I didn't realize how hard this major would be when I chose it." "Do you like it, though?" he asked. "Yeah, the drawing part of it…painting, not so much. It's hard goin' from a tattoo machine to a paint brush," she said, "I'm thinking about switching to art." "Do what makes ya happy, Red. Just remember: nothin' in life worth havin' comes easy," he said quietly. "How have you been, dad?" she asked. "Okay, I guess. I had a…little slip in the kitchen on Saturday, so…your mom's kind o' confined me to the bed for the time being," he answered, "I've got an appointment with my doctor tomorrow…probably have to have surgery sooner rather than later."

"Oh…," she said quietly. "I'll be alright baby. I've been through it once already," he said. "I know, I know…I'll still worry," Grace said. "Anyway, your mom told me Joe came to visit…," Mark said slowly. "Is she there?" she asked. Mark hesitated to answer, letting out a heavy sigh. This was the first time he'd heard his youngest daughter's voice since Wrestlemania. He couldn't force her to talk to him if she didn't want to, though. "Yeah…you wanna talk to her?" he responded. "Yes, please," she said. "Okay, hold on," he said quietly.

Moments later, Grace heard one line pick up, while the other hung up. "Hey, baby. You didn't have to call me back," Sara said. "Don't worry about it, mom. I told you I would," Grace said grinning. "You and Joe have a good time today?" Sara asked. "Yep. We sat around watching movies all day, and he cooked us dinner a couple hours ago. After that, I drew him a picture to take with him when he leaves," Grace answered. "That's great, honey. I'm glad you're havin' such a good time," Sara said smiling.

"Me, too, mama. He gave me a Celtic ring, too, like the one you have…and I pointed the heart towards me," Grace said happily. "Are you really that smitten over him, Gracie?" Sara asked quietly. "I don't know yet, mama. I just feel good around him. I'm tryin' to be cautious, and take it slow, and…make sure that I don't…bite off more than I can chew, so to speak…I don't know where this is goin' yet, but…I don't know, I guess I'll know more when Saturday morning gets here." "Have you had sex with him yet?" Sara asked bluntly. "Ma!" Grace gasped.

"I'm just askin', Red…better me than your father," Sara said grinning. "No, ma…," Grace said turning onto her back, her eyes staring at the white ceiling, "Nothin' more than heavy kissing. Every time he makes a move to…go further…I freeze up…'cause I can't get that night with Terry outta my head." "Oh, baby…I'm so sorry that happened to you…I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," Sara said quietly. "Mom, it's nobody's fault…," Grace said slowly, "It took me a long time to…accept that little fact, but…I have…and Joe's okay. Like, he doesn't pressure me or anything."

"Well, that's good. I don't wanna have to kick his ass for hurtin' my baby girl," Sara said with a smile. "Nah, you won't have to do that…I can do it myself," Grace said chuckling quietly. "That's my girl," Sara said, "What're ya'll doin' tomorrow?" "He doesn't know it, but we're goin' up to Springfield for the day. There's some great tourist spots to scope out, and a restaurant that has a Polynesian dance show," Grace answered, "I'm excited. After today, I need to get outta the house. Plus, I haven't been up to Springfield since last summer."

"Well, I'm glad you're finally gettin' to relax, baby. I know I say it a lot, but you work so hard," Sara said honestly. "I gotta work for what I want, right?" Grace said grinning. "Yeah, I know, I'm just sayin'. Even the hardest workers need a break every now and then," Sara responded. "Well, this is a break I'm gonna remember for a long time," Grace said resting her head on one of her pillows. "For all the right reasons, I hope," Sara said. "Definitely," Grace answered. "So how are classes goin'?" Sara asked, feeling a need for a change in topic.

"They're goin' good, ma. Public Speaking and Psychology are gonna be easy A's, but my two drawing classes are killin' me. They're fun and all, but…I just never realized how detailed drawing can be," Grace answered, "And the less said about the painting part, the better…I was tellin' dad, I might just switch over to art. It's a lot more similar to tattooing than painting is, ya know." "Not really, but I'll take your word for it," Sara said grinning. "Shit, that reminds me. I have a speech to give tomorrow that I can't miss," Grace said sitting up. "What's the topic?" Sara asked. "The most influential person in your life," Grace answered. "I'm sure you'll do fine, darlin'," Sara said proudly.

Mother and daughter talked for nearly 30 more minutes before a knock on Grace's door interrupted them. "Hold on, ma," Grace said moving from her bed. She opened her door and smiled apologetically. "Don't even worry about it. I went down and called my dad, and forgot all about that walk," Joe said. "Would you mind if we saved that for tomorrow night?" she asked. "Yeah, sure. I'm gonna go take a shower and ice up my leg. Meet you in the living room in a half an hour?" he suggested. "Deal," Grace said with a smile. "Okay, beautiful. See ya in a bit," Joe said dropping a kiss on her lips. Grace flushed red and closed the door quietly. "Am I keeping you?" Sara asked. "Nah, it's okay, ma. We were gonna go for a walk, but we both forgot about it, so we're just gonna do it tomorrow night instead," Grace responded. "Are you sure, baby?" Sara asked. "Yeah, ma, I'm sure, I promise. I think we're both gonna turn in early anyway," Grace assured her. "Okay, baby. I think your dad and I are gonna do the same," Sara said yawning softly. "I love you, mama," Grace said softly. "Oh, Red…I love you, too, sweetheart," Sara said quietly, "Do me a favor, will ya?" "Anything, ma," Grace answered. "Give your dad a call…I talked to his doctor this morning, and…he's more than likely havin' his surgery next week. And…knowin' how much he hates hospitals, and how…down he can get…I'd really appreciate it if ya…talked to him before his surgery," Sara said slowly. Grace hesitated to answer, her eyes moving to the photo on her nightstand. "Please, Red? For me?" Sara asked. "Yeah, okay, ma…I'll call him," Grace said quietly. "Thank you, Grace…really," Sara said quietly. "Don't even worry about it, ma…I should've done it sooner anyway," Grace said. "Alright, baby. Sleep tight, okay? I love you," Sara said. "Love you, too, ma," Grace said.

Once her mother hung up, Grace sighed and clicked her phone shut, hooking it up to its charger. She stared at her only family photo for nearly a minute, wondering how long it would be until the Callaway family was that close again. Never, judging by my luck, she thought moving from the bed, I need a shower now. She grabbed her towel and went into the bathroom, shutting the door harshly. She opted to skip washing her hair, scrubbing her body down with lilac-scented shower gel. It relaxed her a little bit, enough that she was able to dry off without irritating her tattoo. She pulled on a tanktop and running shorts, then pulled her hair up into a loose bun before moisturizing her tattoo and finally leaving her room. Joe sat in the living room, his left leg propped up on the table with a bag of ice taped to his calf. He flipped through the channels, finally settling on something on the Discovery Health channel. Grace came in and eased down beside him, propping her left leg up as well. Joe grinned and put his arm around her shoulders. "How's your leg feel?" he asked. "It's cool. It won't scab over for another week, though," she answered leaning into his warmth and feeling the tension leave her body. "Sounds like fun," he said chuckling. Grace smacked his thigh playfully, saying, "No teasing. Too tired." "Alright, alright," he said rubbing her shoulder, "What are we doin' tomorrow?" "I've got a class at ten a.m. that I can't miss, but after that, it's Springfield for the day," she answered. "Massachusetts?" Joe asked. "Yeah, it's only an hour away. And no drinking, I promise," she said looking up at him. "Okay, that's fine," he said grinning. Grace yawned and moved to her side, resting her head on Joe's left leg. "This okay?" she whispered. "Yeah," he answered quietly.

By 11 o' clock, Grace was fast asleep, and Joe was not too far behind her. He carefully moved from the couch, rotating his ankle to get some feeling back in his left leg. He removed the icepack from his calf, going into the kitchen to throw away the bag. He limped back into the living room, eyeing Grace's sleeping form. He carefully picked her up from the couch, sighing when she put her arms around his neck. "Grace?" he asked quietly. "Hmm…," she responded, "Sleepy-bye time."

"Yeah, no kiddin', beautiful. Where ya sleepin' tonight?" Joe asked. "My room," she said softly. "Okay," he said moving towards the stairs. "I can walk, Joe," Grace whispered. "You're light as a feather," he said carrying her up to her room. He laid her in the middle of her bed, pulling the covers over her shoulders. "You want me to lock the door?" he asked quietly. "No, Joe…I'll see you in the morning," Grace mumbled shifting slightly on the bed.

"Alright, darlin'," he whispered kissing her cheek softly, "Goodnight." Grace mumbled the same, sleep consuming her once again. Joe smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him. Down in the guestroom, he placed the drawing Grace had done on the nightstand, then got into the bed. What a break, he thought pulling the comforter over his head, One more day left. A grin came to his face, and he fell asleep with Grace's face in his mind.


	9. Surprises

Chapter 9…Surprises

Grace awoke early the next morning, around 7:45 a.m. Haven't been able to sleep like that in a long time, she thought slowly moving from the bed, Hope Joe slept just as well. She stretched her arms and yawned loudly, flipping on her television to watch the morning weather report before deciding on an outfit. A few minutes later, a balding elderly man came on the screen.

"It's going to be a beautiful weekend here in Manchester, folks. It's a little chilly this morning, around 45 degrees, with some lingering frost on the ground, but you can expect it to warm up in the next few hours. We'll hit a peak of 67 degrees around two p.m. today, with only a cloud or two in sight. This weekend will be just as gorgeous. Saturday will be a high of 70, getting a little colder at night at around 55 degrees, while Sunday will see a peak temperature of 73 degrees during the day and a low of 42 degrees later that night. Take it easy, Manchester, and enjoy this beautiful weather. Knowing the spring season here in Connecticut, it might not last for long!" the meteorologist said before the broadcast cut to commercial.

Grace sighed and rubbed her fingers through the hair. "I don't wanna go to class!" she whined going down to the office to check the weather in Storrs and Springfield. Luckily, it was going to be just as warm and clear in both cities. She went back down to her room to pick out clothes. She chose a red-and-black pleated skirt with a silver-linked belt, a tight red silk tanktop, and black underclothes. After a quick shower, she got dressed and put her hair in a tight French braid. She put on a thin layer of make-up before heading downstairs to the guestroom. Inside, Joe was splayed out in the middle of the bed on his stomach.

Grace sat down at his side, running her fingers through his hair. His eyes slowly opened and locked with hers. "You're so gorgeous," he whispered. Grace smiled and said, "Good morning to you, too, Mr. Seanoa." "What time is it?" he asked shifting onto his side. "Almost 8:30," she answered, "You gonna be okay for a few hours?" "Yeah. If anything, I'll probably still be asleep when you get back," he said linking his fingers with hers. "Bum," she whispered kissing him softly. "Only when I have the time," he whispered. "Alright, I'll be back by noon at the latest," she said moving from the bed. Joe gently pulled her back and kissed her deeply. "Countin' the seconds," he whispered against her lips.

Grace's face turned a bright shade of red, fighting the urge to simply skip class and lay in bed all day with Joe. "Behave yourself," she whispered before leaving the room, a huge smile on her face. She dashed up to her room, rubbed tattoo moisturizer over her new tattoo, then placed a strip of gauze over the piece. Finally, she pulled on a pair of red leather, thick-soled, knee-high boots. "Guess I felt like dressing up today," she said grabbing her leather jacket, "No books for today."

She slipped her cell phone in her jacket pocket, along with her wallet, before quietly leaving the house. The drive to campus took a lot longer than usual, because there was a huge accident just outside of Manchester, but Grace made it to her class a couple minutes before it started. "Wow, Gracie, nice look," said Ramona, a sophomore African-American that Grace had had a couple classes with the previous semester. "Thanks, Mona," Grace said smiling, "When are you gonna come by my shop?" "When I know it won't hurt," Ramona said innocently. Grace chuckled and shook her head. "I told you, it's not painful, just uncomfortable," she reasoned. "Eh, I'll take your word for it," Ramona countered, "I'll just stick with the temporary ones." "Your loss, babe," Grace said with a smile, "I'd make sure it turned out beautifully."

"Oh, I'm sure you would. I just don't do needles," Ramona responded. "You have seven piercings!" Grace said. "Yeah, but the pain's so temporary. One poke, and you're done," Ramona said winking at her. "Your reasoning about this scares me, Mona," Grace said jokingly. "I know. Anyway, who are you talkin' about for your speech?" Ramona said. "You'll see," Grace said grinning. To be honest, the redhead didn't know herself. There were a lot of people she'd encountered in her young 22 years whom could be considered inspirational, because they'd all taught her something.

To label one, though, as the most inspirational was a tough feat. Grace had been putting off the assignment for nearly a month, and now the time had come for her to deliver. She listened as her classmates spoke about mothers, fathers, siblings, and even some celebrities. Before long, it was nearing the end of class, and Grace had signed up to go last. She despised speaking in front of large crowds, but she sucked it up for this class. "Good luck," Ramona whispered as Grace moved from her seat.

Grace smiled thankfully before heading up to the front of the class, nervousness washing over her body frame. She hated talking about herself to complete strangers, which is how she saw the large majority of her classmates. She faced the other 44 people in the course, taking a deep breath and running her hands over her skirt.

"Um…most people would expect me to talk about my mom or dad…or my sister…my parents were successful wrestlers for the WWE back in the day, before I was born. My mom was the first and only woman World Heavyweight Champion…my dad held a lot o' titles, too. My sister is the second female to hold the WWE Cruiserweight title; my mom was the first. Anyway, uh, growin' up the way I did, I've, uh, gotten to know a lot o' people, and, uh, they're all inspirational in their own ways. They all taught me different lessons that I've applied to my own life. Um, when I was only 16, though, I met the woman who would more or less…become my mentor and second mother. I moved out to L.A. right after my high school graduation, and I met a woman named Joanna Everett. She took me under her wing, so to speak, and, uh, taught me the finer points of tattooing. It's because of her that…I survived L.A., and, um, learned to not be afraid to chase my dreams, no matter how, like, crazy or strange or impossible they may seem to other people," she said slowly, trying not to stare at the floor the entire time.

She paused and shifted on her feet before continuing, "She gave me advice about tattooing, of course, but she was also like a, um, a mother to me. She took me in, and helped me grow as a person. She took a chance on me…when nobody else would. Yeah, she's, uh, she's the most influential person in my life." Once she was done, she hurried back to her seat as her classmates applauded politely. "Alright, you all are free to go. I'll see you on Monday," the professor said moments later. "Hey, Gracie, you wanna grab a bite to eat?" Ramona asked as she and Grace filed out of the room. "Sorry, Mona, I've gotta get back home. Next week, though, I promise," Grace answered rushing through the crowd of people. "I'm holdin' you to that!" Ramona yelled to her classmate's departing form.

As Grace pulled off the highway into Manchester, her cell phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and flipped it open. "Hey, Red. You on your way home?" Sebastian spoke. "Yep. I'm just entering the city," she answered. "Um…I've got some bad news," he said slowly. "What's wrong, Sebastian?" she asked, her heart beginning to pound inside her chest. "Joe had to leave this morning," he told her. Grace felt hot tears burn her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. "Did he say why?" she asked quietly. "I got home right as he was comin' outta the house. He said he got a call from one of his coworkers, and had to go to Rhode Island ASAP," her brother explained.

Grace let out a slow breath as several feelings went through her heart. "You okay, Red?" Sebastian asked. "Fuckin' fantastic, mo chuishle," she said tensely. "Okay, I'm sorry…stupid question," he said quietly. "I'll see you when I get home, bro," Grace said before clicking her phone shut. Before she knew it, she was pulling into the parking lot of Wickham Park. She sighed as she quickly parked, feeling the tears burn her eyes once more. She decided to leave her jacket in her car, since it was now a lot warmer outside, taking her phone with her. She walked mindlessly through the park, brushing away stray tears as they slipped down her cheeks.

Adults that she passed gave her weird looks, but Grace knew it was because of her colorful tattoos. She tried to ignore the stares, but one small girl walking with a woman who looked like the child's mother eyed her like a sideshow freak. Grace snapped, "Take a fuckin' picture, kid, it'll last longer!" The small girl started crying, and the woman stared at Grace in shock. "What is your problem?" she said picking up the child. "Don't get me started, lady," Grace said continuing her walk. She found her willow tree, disappearing underneath its comforting leaves and dropping to her knees, finally allowing the tears to fall.

"He could've at least called and left a message," she cried quietly, "I should've known this would happen. It was too good to be true…my fuckin' luck." She slowly moved over to the plaque at the base of the tree, curling her arms around her knees. She lowered her head, watching as her tears fell into the bright green grass. Time passed by as Grace went from silent crying to outright sobbing and back. She hated that she was feeling so sad about Joe leaving, hated that she had invited him into her home so soon, and mostly hated that she had begun to trust him with her heart.

She looked down at the plaque her father had had made for her so many years ago. "He'd just say, "I told you so, Red." And he did…he said, "I don't care what you think you know about Joe, or the world he works in, because you don't know a goddamn thing!" And he was right," she said spitefully, "You happy, dad? You were right…I don't understand it…" Her cell phone rang from beside her, and she sniffled as she eyed the screen. Seeing Joe's name, tears sprang to her eyes and she hesitated to answer the phone.

Before she knew it, the small device beeped to indicate she had a voicemail. She turned the phone off, dropping it back at her side. At that point, she didn't want to talk to anyone. She knew Sebastian would call her several times if she didn't come home soon, but she didn't care. She undid her braid, letting her hair flow down her back, and loosening the tresses with her fingers. Her eyes closed as she stretched back on the cool grass, trying her hardest to forget the pain in her heart. Before long, Grace had fallen into a deep sleep.

The sun was close to setting when the young woman finally woke up. Sighing heavily, Grace picked up her phone and turned it on. "Sebastian's gonna kill me," she whispered sitting up. She had a total of nearly 30 voicemail messages, which she knew would happen. Most of them naturally were from her twin, but there were also a few from her mother, father, and even Joe. Her parents expressed their concerns over her apparent "disappearance", but that didn't shock her.

What blew her mind was the concern she heard in Joe's voice. Each message sounded more and more rushed, urging her to call her twin, or to call him if she felt like it. Grace slowly got to her feet and stretched her arms, groaning slightly at the pain in her back. Her phone vibrated as she finally arrived back at her car. "Hello?" she said tiredly. "Where are you?" Sebastian asked sitting up on his bed, relieved that she'd finally answered her phone. Grace sighed and leaned against her car. "Wickham, mo chuishle," she said quietly. "How're you feeling?" he asked. "Exhausted," she answered, "I fell asleep under my tree…just woke up." "I was so scared, Grace," he said honestly. "If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to you until I walk into the house," she said climbing into her car.

"No, you don't have to do that, Red. I'm just glad you're okay," he responded. "Yeah, I just…was really upset, and didn't wanna talk to anybody," she explained as she pulled out of the small parking lot. "I heard your pain. Joe's called the house a few times in the past hour," he said quietly. "I don't know what to do with him, Sebastian," Grace said quietly. "What do you mean?" Sebastian asked. "He didn't even call before he left," she whispered, "I don't even care that he had to leave. That's his job…but he could've let me know somehow." "He did, Red," her brother said. "What?" Grace asked in confusion. "He called about two hours ago, because he was so worried that you hadn't called him back yet. He left a note on your pillow, explaining what happened and promising to make it up to you once your school year was over," Sebastian explained.

"Oh…," she said quietly. "Makes things different, doesn't it?" he said slowly. Grace swallowed as she pulled up to the entrance of the park. "Yeah," she said slowly. "I know you're hurtin', sis, but give him a call…talk it out with him," he said. "I will, bro…just not right now," she said. "Okay, darlin'. I certainly won't pressure you," he responded. "Thank you, Sebastian," she whispered. "You comin' home now?" he asked. "I'm gonna drive around for a little bit, but, yeah, I'm on my way," she responded. "Okay, Red. Take your time," he said quietly.

"Alright. I should be home within the hour," Grace said pulling out onto the main road, "I may stop by the shop for a little bit, but I'll be home soon." "Alright, hon. I'll see you when you get here," he said. "Bye, mo chuishle," she said quietly. "Bye," he said. Grace clicked her phone shut and dropped it in the passenger seat. The drive home took her only 20 minutes. She parked quickly and hurried inside the house. "Sebastian?" she said dashing up the stairs. Her brother's room door quickly opened, and he rushed out of the room, pulling her into a tight hug. "Glad you're home, Red," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Sorry I worried you," she said quietly. "It's okay. Dinner's almost done," he responded. "What'd you make?" she asked. "Spaghetti and meatballs," he answered, "And I'll even take the first bite." Grace chuckled and said, "Let me clean up, and I'll be right down." "Okay. Take your time," he said rubbing her back. Grace nodded and moved from his embrace. She entered her room without another word. Sebastian sighed and went back into his room, glad to have his sister home safe.

Grace saw the note as soon as she shut her door. Not quite ready to read it, she peeled off her boots and dropped them by her dresser. She stripped out of her clothes, wrapped her towel around her body, and went down to her bathroom. The shower lasted longer than Grace planned, merely because she'd started crying again. She missed Joe like crazy, and she longed to be in his arms again. She made her way back down to her room, drying off and dressing in a pair of cotton shorts and an oversized UFC t-shirt. After finally brushing her hair dry and moisturizing her tattoo, she plopped down on her bed and picked up the small sheet of paper.

Grace…it pains me to leave you like this, without you here to see me off, so to speak, to not have the chance to say goodbye properly. The past two days have been so…fun and…refreshing, and downright invigorating. You give me an energy I haven't known in years. My body didn't hurt when I was around you, when I woke up to your beautiful face. Chris called me this morning, just about two hours after you left, sayin' I was needed in Providence today for a special appearance. McMahon was tryin' to find somebody to go with him, and Chris said he knew I could get there fast. So…I'm really sorry our little break was cut short. I know you're gonna be upset, and you have that right. But you've gotta trust me when I say I'm upset, too. I love my job, don't get me wrong, but…it has its inconveniences. I do hope you can forgive me, because it was not planned. It looks like I might be done around eight tonight, so…if you want, give me a call…please, she read silently, tears slipping down her cheeks the whole time, P.S. If you want, once you're done with school in a few weeks, I'll make it up to you. I don't know how yet, but for the life o' me, I'll make it up to you, angel.

She dropped the paper at her side, letting out a heavy sigh. "He really is sorry," she whispered. Glancing at her clock, she sighed. It was going on nine o' clock already. She climbed off her bed and left her room.

Sebastian heard Grace's door open and her light steps descending the stairs. She came into the kitchen, a blank look on her face, fixed a small bowl of food, then joined him at the counter island. "A little better?" he asked quietly. Grace forced a grin and nodded. "I just…miss him so much, bro," she responded, "It was only two days, but…I was gettin' used to him bein' there when I woke up." "Do you think he did this on purpose?" Sebastian asked, "You think he led you on?"

"Of course not! I know you read the note, mo chuishle, 'cause you're overprotective like that. I trust every word he wrote…it really hurt him to leave. I just…thought I'd know where we stood before he left, ya know," she said quietly. "Yeah…don't worry, though, Gracie. If it's meant to be, it'll be…and nothin' will stop it," he commented. "I know…," she said poking at her meal. "It's safe, I promise," her twin joked. Grace chuckled softly before swallowing a forkful of spaghetti. "Happy?" she asked once she'd swallowed. "Very much so. You want me to leave you alone?" he said. "Nope," she answered, "But where's Matt?" "He went outta town with Jesse…said he'd be back tomorrow night," Sebastian said quietly, "He figured…you'd want the house with Joe bein' in town…"

"Oh…," she said looking down at her bowl. "What do you say…we have a twin night?" he said seeing the sadness on her face, "Just…talk, or watch a movie, or whatever." "Thanks, bro…but I think I'm gonna turn in early tonight. I'm goin' to work in the morning now, so…I gotta be all rested up and shit," she whispered. "Okay, Red," Sebastian said moving to her side, "But you know I'm here. I love you, and I don't like seein' you like this, so…you come to me if you need me." Grace nodded slightly as he dropped a kiss on her temple before leaving the kitchen.

After finishing her dinner, she headed up to her room, shutting the door quietly and climbing into her bed. Her phone rang as she turned off her bedside lamp, and Grace let out a heavy sigh. She looked at the ID screen and swallowed. Joe's name stared at her, urging her to answer. "Hello?" she said quietly. Joe sighed with relief, whispering, "Hey, angel. How ya doin'?" "Been a long day," she answered stretching out on her bed. "Yeah, I hear ya. Grace…I'm so sorry about this morning," he said. "I know…I got your note," she responded. "You didn't answer my calls…I thought you hated me," Joe said quietly. "No, I just…I won't lie, I was upset, Joe. I know it's your job, I do, it's just…it was hard to deal with," she explained.

"I know it was. It was hard to leave," he said quietly, "I miss you already." Grace let out a slow breath as tears came to her eyes. "I miss you, too, Joe," she whispered. "Will you let me make it up to you?" he asked slowly. Grace grinned and said, "Of course I will." "Good…thank you," he said quietly, "What'd, uh, what did you do today?" "Once Sebastian called to…let me know you…were gone, I headed straight over to Wickham Park," she said slowly, "I fell asleep under my tree…didn't wake up 'til about quarter to eight." "I'm sorry I hurt you, Gracie," he said quietly. "I know, Joe…," Grace said rubbing her eyes tiredly. She was absolutely drained.

"What's the pause for?" he asked. "I don't know," she lied. "You don't have to hide your feelings from me, sweetheart," he whispered. Grace swallowed and stared up at the ceiling, trying to put her thoughts in order. "I was pissed, Joe…but more at myself than you," she said after a few moments of silence, "I felt like…I had let you into my heart too soon, that I had trusted you too soon, and this…was God's way of tellin' me to slow down. And…that's hard to do with you, to not get so attached, because I feel like…you're one of the very few good guys I've met in my life."

"I feel the same way, Grace," Joe whispered. "About which part?" she asked. "It's hard to…take it slow with you. I told you before…you're addictive, baby," he said softly. Grace bit her bottom lip nervously, feeling her face heat up with a blush. "And you're probably blushing right now," he said grinning. "Oh, stop it," she whispered smiling. "I can't help it," he responded, "It makes me happy when I know you're happy." "I'm sorry I didn't answer when you first called today. I…couldn't find it in me to…take the call. After that, I just turned the phone off," she said. "Don't worry about it, Grace. I'm just glad you got home okay. We were really worried somethin' had happened," he responded. "We?" she asked.

"Me and your brother. When I couldn't reach you, I called him," Joe said, "He gave me his cell number the first night I was there. He said I…might need it in the future." Gotta love mo chuishle, Grace thought happily. "Well, thank you…for your concern, Joe. It…means a lot to me," she confessed, "A lot more than you'll know." "Any time, darlin'," he said quietly. "Anyway…how'd your special appearances go?" she asked. "It was okay, just a regular autograph session," he answered, "I tried to fake like I wanted to be there, but…it was hard, ya know." "Yeah. What time is your show tomorrow?" she asked. "It's a late one, starts at 8:00, which means we don't have to be at the building until 4:00," he answered, "So…I get to sleep in until noon."

"I bet that makes you happy," she said smiling. "I'd rather have to wake up early there than be able to sleep late here," he said quietly. "I know…I'd rather deal with that, too…," Grace whispered. "Are you goin' to work early tomorrow now?" he asked. "Yeah," she answered, "I'll probably get there right when they open." "Okay, well, I don't wanna keep you up too late," he said quietly, "I just…wanted to…make sure everything was okay with us, ya know." Grace hesitated to speak, hating to be the first to broach the topic of the future of her and Joe's relationship.

"Is it?" Joe asked finally. "What?" she asked, refocusing on the topic at hand. "Is everything okay between us?" he asked. "Yeah, Joe, everything's okay," she said quietly. "Why do I feel like somethin' is still on your mind?" he asked quietly. "Um…," Grace said, knowing she couldn't lie to him now any more than she could to her twin, "I just…wanted to know, um…where we stood." "What do you mean?" he asked. Grace sighed heavily and sat up on her bed Indian-style. She hated that she had to initiate this conversation; she knew that if Joe was there instead of in Providence, he'd have brought it up.

"I just…wondered if, ya know, we were--." "Official now?" Joe asked grinning slightly. Grace breathed relief, a smile on her face. "Yeah," she said softly. "Well…no use in beatin' around the bush," Joe said slowly, his heart beginning to race, "Gracie…would you be my girl?" "Are you for real, Joe?" Grace asked slowly, trying to breathe normally. "Grace…I should've asked you last night. Once you let me in your bedroom, and…showed that kind o' trust in me…I knew I couldn't stay just friends with you," he said honestly. "Same for me, Joe," she whispered. "So…will ya?" he asked. "Will I what?" she asked grinning. Joe chuckled and eyed the drawing on his nightstand. "You wanna go steady with me, Grace Callaway? Make it official, so to speak," he said quietly. Grace smiled broadly and fought down the urge to squeal like a little girl on Christmas morning. "Yeah, Joe…I'll be your girl," she whispered with tears of joy in her eyes. Joe smiled and silently thanked God.

"Thank you, Gracie," he whispered. "For what?" she asked stretching back out on her bed. "The chance to…to show you that…you deserve all the happiness in the world," he said truthfully. With you, I have no doubt I'll be eternally happy when all is said and done, Grace thought. "Alright, angel. Not like you need beauty sleep, 'cause you're already beautiful, but you need sleep in general," Joe said softly, "What time do you get off work?" "Not 'til around 11:30," she answered. "You want me to call you?" he asked. "I certainly do," she whispered. "Alright, darlin'. Talk to you tomorrow," he whispered, "Bye, angel." Grace smiled and whispered, "Bye, Joe."

After hanging up her phone, Grace scrambled out of her bed and dashed down to the living room. Sebastian gasped as she hopped over the back of the couch, landing beside him. "Who are you?" he asked, "And what have you done with my twin?" Grace smiled and sighed contently. "I take it everything's okay now?" he asked quietly. "You could say that," she said wrapping her arms around her knees. "You gonna tell me what happened? Or continue walkin' around with that ridiculous smile on your face?" he asked.

"I choose option B," she answered with a wink. "Fine…I see how it is," Sebastian said crossing his arms. "I need to relish in this moment, mo chuishle. You know I'll tell you eventually," she said quietly. "Okay, Red. Sorry to push ya," he responded. "It's okay…now how 'bout that movie?" Grace said. "Sure thing," he said giving her the remote, "You choose." "You sure about that?" she asked smiling innocently. "Tonight? Without a doubt," he answered.

Grace ran over to their large movie collection and picked out "The Island", the movie she and Joe had watched when they spent the day inside. "How did I know you'd pick this?" Sebastian asked once it started. "Because you know me so well," she answered quietly, "Now hush." Her twin smiled and put his right arm around her shoulders. "I love you, Gracie," he whispered. Grace looked up at him and smiled. "I love you, too, mo chuishle…now hush," she whispered before turning her attention back to the large television. Sebastian smiled and did the same.

After the movie ended, Grace removed the disc from the player, putting it back in its box and in its place on the shelf. "It's only 11, mo chuishle," she said hearing Sebastian yawn. "I know, but I had a very long day at the center," he said stretching his arms and yawning again, "Plus, Liz wants to meet me for an early breakfast in the morning, so I need my rest." "Oh…okay," she responded, "You goin' to bed, then?" "Yeah. Sorry, Red," he said moving from the couch. "It's okay, bro. I'm gonna sit in the backyard for a little while, but I gotta get to bed soon, too," she said as he stood. "Alright, darlin', I'll see ya in the morning," he said hugging her tightly. "What was that for?" she asked when he released her.

"For bein' you…and not changin' for anybody," he answered leaving the room, "Goodnight, sis." Grace smiled slightly and whispered, "Goodnight, mo chuishle." She made her way to the backyard, where a large swing was set right at the bottom of the porch. Plopping down happily, Grace couldn't help but smile as thoughts of her new boyfriend filled her mind. Just my luck I'd end up with a wrestler as a boyfriend, she thought staring at the night sky, But I ended up with one o' the good ones, so it doesn't even matter. It was cold outside, but her memories from the past couple days helped her ignore the icy weather. Nearly an hour passed before the redhead finally went outside.

She went to the office and printed off the picture of her and Joe from Wrestlemania at MSG, then went down to her room. Inside her nightstand drawer were several picture frames waiting to be filled. Grace picked one engraved with a quote that read, "Don't let history control you." Thinking of all she'd been through with her family and previous boyfriends, Grace slipped the photograph into its new frame with a smile on her face. "He won't control me anymore," she whispered placing the frame beside the one with her family photo, "You set me free, Joe Seanoa…and I am eternally grateful for it." She stretched out on her bed and turned the small lamp off, a peace she'd never known settling over her as she fell into a deep and comfortable sleep.

The next morning, Sebastian entered the kitchen, his jaw dropping. His girlfriend and twin were scurrying around making last-minute adjustments to a buffet-style breakfast on the counter island. "What is this?" he asked. Liz looked over her shoulder and smiled. "Good morning, sweetheart," she said setting down the plates and moving over to him. "What's goin' on here?" he asked. Liz put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Grace gave me a call this morning, and suggested we have a nice, home-cooked breakfast together with the most important man in our lives," she answered.

Sebastian looked over at his twin with a raised eyebrow. "What?" she asked innocently. "You're feelin' mighty chipper," he said grinning, "Why?" "Can't I do somethin' nice for my twin?" she asked grinning. "Have a seat, sweetheart. It's safe, I promise," Liz said grinning. Sebastian kissed her once more before taking a seat. "How long did this take?" he asked. "Does it matter?" Grace asked setting a plate of biscuits in the last empty space on the counter island. "What're you up to, Red?" he asked quietly. "Enjoying my freedom," she said smiling. Her brother eyed her warily, but Grace merely smiled and went over to the sink to wash her hands. "What's goin' on with her?" Sebastian whispered to his girlfriend. "Beats me. She called me an hour and a half ago, and said get over here so we could make breakfast for you," Liz whispered back, "She's been like that the whole time I've been here."

Grace came back over to them and took her seat. "I'll say grace," she said smiling. "Okay," her twin said lowering his head. "Father in heaven, thank You so much for this beautiful day. Thank you for the blessings you rain down upon us. They may come after…long periods of hardship, but they do eventually come. Thank You for the resources you provide so that…we can sustain ourselves, physically and emotionally. Thank You for this meal that You have allowed us to create this morning, Father. I pray that You…bless the hands that prepared this meal, and allow this food to strengthen and nourish our bodies," Grace said happily, "Amen." "Amen," Sebastian and Liz said together. "Dig in," Grace said reaching for the plate of bacon.

After breakfast, Grace offered to clean up, so Sebastian and Liz made their way into the living room. "I've never seen her so happy, Sebastian," Liz said curling up beside her boyfriend on the couch. Sebastian put his arm around her shoulders and turned on the television. "Me, either, baby," he said quietly. "Do you know why?" she asked. "Last night…I think she talked everything out with him, 'cause she came down here practically floating…kinda like she was this morning," Sebastian answered, "I asked her why, and she said she wanted to enjoy the moment, and that she'd tell me later." "I think they made it official," Liz said grinning. "How do you figure? She's giddy like that every time she's done talkin' to him," he argued. "This is a different kind o' giddy, darlin'. I was just like her when you and I first started dating," she said kissing his cheek.

"Well, I'd be giddy, too, datin' a guy like me," he said grinning. "Ya know, your confidence is sickening sometimes," she said elbowing him playfully. "Don't you start with me, missy," he said smiling down at her. "But I love you," she innocently. "Seriously…you think that's what it is?" he asked quietly. "I wouldn't doubt it," Liz answered. Sebastian let out a heavy sigh, looking towards the kitchen. "I know it's been awhile since…she's had a significant other, baby, but…if she's happy, you gotta let her be happy," his girlfriend added. "Yeah, she's happy right now. They had one mishap yesterday, and she disappeared for eight hours. What's gonna happen when they really have a fight?" he said looking down at her.

"We don't know if they really are together, Sebastian. I was just speculating. Besides, disagreements happen in life, and people deal with them in their own ways. That's one way your sister deals with hers," she said, "I know you love her, and don't wanna see her get hurt any more than she already has been, but…you gotta stop bein' so overprotective." "I know that," he said looking away. "I know it's hard, baby, but…Grace has to grow outta her shell…and I think Joe is the perfect person to help her do that, from what you've told me about him," she said squeezing his hand supportively.

Inside the kitchen, Grace hummed dreamily as she practically glided around the kitchen, a smile on her face. She felt like nothing could bring her down, and hoped she stayed that way for a long time. I have a boyfriend who actually cares about me…about my needs…and I feel the same way about him, she thought putting the used dishes into the dishwasher, Even though he's on the road so much…and I know I won't see him as often as I'd like…I know that…we're both dedicated to this. I hope this works…I need this to work. She wiped down the stove and counter, then went up to her room to get ready for work.

She chose a pair of short denim shorts and a blue wifebeater, quickly changing into the outfit. She pulled out a pair of blue Nike's from her closet, grabbed her keys and cell phone, then made her way downstairs. "You off, Red?" her brother asked hearing her movements. Grace entered the living room and hugged his neck tightly. "I'll be back probably around 11:30 or so," she said kissing his cheek, "Don't wait up for me." Sebastian chuckled and rubbed her head playfully. "Have fun at work, hon," Liz said when Grace hugged her as well. "I always do," Grace said smiling. She slipped on her tennis shoes and waved goodbye before leaving the house. Sebastian sighed and stood up, dashing after his twin. He couldn't wait any longer…he had to know. "Grace!" he said as she climbed into her car.

"Yeah, bro?" she asked starting up the vehicle. "You gonna tell me what's got you on cloud nine?" he asked leaning down to eye-level. "You're really buggin' about that, aren't ya?" she asked grinning. "Yeah, a little," he said quietly. "Why?" she asked. "I just don't want you to get your hopes up and end up gettin' let down," he answered. "Joe won't let me down, mo chuishle…and even if he does…he won't let me down," she responded. Sebastian sighed and rubbed his eyes. Grace touched his arm and said, "Just trust me on this one, bro. Now go spend the day with your girlfriend." "Okay…have fun at work, sweetheart," he said quietly. "I'll try," she said smiling. "Bye," he said moving away from the car. Grace smiled and pulled away from the house as her twin returned inside.

Grace blasted her radio the entire ride to work. She tried her hardest to stop smiling, but she just couldn't. She pulled up to the shop just as the open sign flickered on. "Right on time," she whispered parking beside Jaden's blue Volkswagen Jetta. She grabbed her black tattoo toolbox out of her trunk, somewhat glad to be getting back into the routine of working. She stepped into the building, inhaling deeply the scent of disinfectant. "J? Where you at, girl?" she called out. Jaden peeked out of the office, a soft smile on her face. "Hey, chica. Finally decided to come back to work, huh?" she said, "You're a lot earlier than expected."

"Joe left town yesterday morning," Grace said going to her workstation, "Work stuff." "Oh. Well…that kinda sucks," Jaden said leaning against the doorway. "It's alright. I'm okay with it. Besides, he promised to make it up to me once school is over," Grace responded. "So ya'll had a good time, then?" Jaden asked. "Yeah…," Grace said smiling at her friend, "We're official." "Wow…that was fast," Jaden commented. "I know…but I think I'm ready for it. I think it's just crazy that I'm goin' out with a wrestler, ya know," Grace said setting out her tools. "There are worse jobs," Jaden said grinning. "I was thinkin' the same thing," Grace commented smirking. "Gracie…I wanted to…apologize again…for what I said the other night," Jaden said slowly. "Don't even worry about it, J. It's all good," Grace said quietly.

"I just don't wanna lose my trucker," Jaden said looking down at the floor. "You won't, chica. You're stuck with me," Grace said smiling. Jaden smiled slightly and said, "Is it okay if you take the first few walk-ins? I've got an appointment at 11 and one, so..." "No problem, chica. Anybody else workin' today?" Grace responded. "Walter and Joey are comin' in around noon, and Justin's comin' in around two," Jaden answered. "Cool deal," Grace said pulling out a sketch pad. "Workin' on some new pieces?" Jaden asked. "Always," the redhead said smiling. "Alright, I'll leave ya to it. Oh, yeah, you got an appointment for later tonight, one around 8:30," Jaden said grinning, "I checked the appointment book when I first got here." "Thanks, J," Grace said before slipping in one earphone. She wanted to be able to hear the front door open. Jaden nodded before going back into the small office. Grace smiled slightly and began drawing.

The hours crept by for the young redhead. The shop was a lot busier than usual, and she ended up doin' ten tattoos before 8:00. "My Lord," she whispered stretching her arms and yawning. "Hey, now, none o' that," Justin said from the desk across from her workstation, "Only three more hours." "AKA an eternity," Grace mumbled prepping for her final appointment. The person wanted what seemed like a very twisted piece, even to her. There was a bright red human heart filled with eight randomly-placed yellow arrows, an open cut that was actually half-sewn shut, and a greenish withered hand in the background holding a sewing needle. "Guess I can't say much, 'cause that was me a few years ago," she whispered taking the picture over to the scanner, "This is gonna take a while, too."

After scanning the picture into the computer, Grace printed it out onto special stamping paper. Wonder where the person wants it, she thought taking both sheets over to the workstation where she'd gotten her most recent piece done. Once she was set up, she ducked back into her area for a quick dinner of a tuna fish sub and Gatorade. The bell rang on the front door as it opened, and Grace sighed. That was probably her appointment. Can't win 'em all, she thought swallowing the food in her mouth. Walter appeared in the doorway grinning. "That my 8:30?" Grace asked. "Yep," Walter answered. He was the resident piercer, and figured as long as you could put a needle through the skin, it could be pierced. "Alright. Guy or girl?" she asked. "Guy…he's a big boy, too," he answered.

"How big?" Grace asked. "6'4, 6'5, about 280," her coworker answered, "Looks to be all muscle, wide as a fuckin' refrigerator." "Great," Grace whispered. "He doesn't seem like a problem-starter. He was real polite when he came in last night," Walter commented. "Did he request me?" Grace asked. "Took one look at your book and said, "I want her." So, I saw you were open tonight and wrote him in," he said, "You're too talented for your own good, sweetheart." "Alright, then. You headin' outta here?" she said. "Yep. I just cleaned up, so it's time to get home and have some dinner and lovin'," he said grinning. "Such a boy," Grace said jokingly. "All day, everyday," Walter said grinning and heading towards the back door, "See ya Tuesday, darlin'." "Sure thing," she said, "Time to get this show on the road."

As soon as the redhead stepped into the lobby, her jaw dropped open. Sitting on one of the black couches was the man who'd nearly raped her years ago: Terry Gerin. "How'd you find me?" she gasped out. Terry looked up and grinned. "Grace Callaway…long time no see, sweetheart," he said standing. "How'd you find me, Terry?" she repeated. "You're one o' the hottest new tattoo artists on the East coast, little girl," he answered, "That…and I convinced one o' your old coworkers in Miami to…tell me where it was you moved to…" Grace swallowed, knowing what he meant by "convinced", and asked, "Why are you here, Terry?" "To get a tattoo, sweetheart," he said winking at her. "Bullshit…why are you here?" she asked tensely. "I thought maybe we could…rekindle that fire we had in Florida," he stated moving towards her.

"Aside from the fact that I hate your fucking guts…I'm taken," Grace said boldly, "Now let's get this over with so you can get the fuck outta my shop." Terry grabbed her left arm and snarled, "Don't start that shit with me, little girl. I owe you for that little stunt you pulled three years ago." Grace snatched her arm from his grip and hissed, "You tried to rape me! I defended myself!" "Hey! Is there a problem here?" Justin said from the hallway. "Nah, man, we're just catchin' up on old times," Terry answered.

"Gracie, you okay?" Justin asked. Grace eyed her ex-boyfriend before looking back at Justin. "Yeah, boss, I'm alright," she said forcing a grin. Justin looked at her with worry in his eyes, but she merely shook her head slightly. He sighed and went back to the small desk. "Good girl," Terry whispered smirking. Grace looked back at him angrily, longing to slap him but knowing it would be her job if she did. Striking customers was not allowed; only self-defense was permitted. "Let's go," she gritted going over to the station.

Terry removed his shirt and stretched out on the table, putting his hands behind his head. Ever since that night Grace had sliced him up like a side of meat, and then disappeared, he'd been dying to see her again. On that night, he'd been drinking heavily and dabbing in Ecstasy. He didn't even remember getting into bed with her, letting alone attempting to have sex. All he knew was that when he came to, he was lying in a hospital bed with bandages on his chest and right arm. The only reason he survived was because apparently Grace called 911 before she left the apartment.

Grace tried not to think about all the ill-treatment the man on the table had put her through in their time together as she prepped him for his tattoo. "Where do you want it?" she asked angrily. Terry smirked and pointed to his heart. "Still tryin' to patch up what you did to me, so it fits," he said quietly. She managed to clean his chest off and place the outline without shaking. The scar from her knife covered the width of the left side of his chest, though, and served as a grim reminder of that night. "It's gotta dry," she said before heading back to the office. Once inside, she slammed the door as tears spilled down her cheeks. Justin came up behind her and touched her shoulders. "I knew you weren't okay. Who is that guy, Grace?" he said quietly. "My ex-boyfriend…from Miami," she whispered facing him.

"Wait…you mean…?" he asked. "Yeah, Justin…that guy," she whispered. "Oh, hell no! You're not tattooing that guy, Grace! I'm gonna kick his ass outta here!" he said heatedly. "I have to, boss…I never turn down a customer," she whispered. "Grace…," he began. "I have to…I can't let him think he still controls me…not when I'm finally happy," she whispered. Justin sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair. "Fine…but I'm keepin' a close eye on you while you do," he said quietly. "That's fine," she whispered reaching for the doorknob. "You sure you're gonna be okay?" he asked as she wiped her cheeks dry. "Yeah, boss, just…come out there…often," she whispered. "Believe me, I will," he said, "God, the nerve o' that asshole…" "He didn't win that night, Justin…," Grace said winking at him, "And he sure as hell isn't gonna win tonight. He's in my territory now." "That's my girl," he said smiling, "Go show him who's boss." "Will do," she said before leaving the room.

Instead of going over to Terry, Grace sat down in her work booth and pulled out her i-Pod. She created a playlist called "Concentration", and filled it with hard rock and blues music. Once it was done, she slipped the headphones in her ears. After three songs, she finally went over to where Terry was laying. "Aw, you don't wanna talk? We've got loads to catch up on," Terry taunted. "This is gonna cost you $450. You can pay now or when I'm done," she stated. "I'll wait…see if you're as good as…I remember you to be," he responded. Grace rolled her eyes and turned on the power box, adjusting it to the right level.

"Please talk to me, Grace," Terry said quietly, "We always could talk…about everything." Grace sighed and removed one earphone just to satisfy him. "You still into UFC?" he asked. "Yeah," she answered simply. "You see the last pay-per-view?" he asked. "I work on Saturday nights, Terry, so I don't get to watch the pay-per-views," she said quietly. "Oh…it was a good one. St. Pierre knocked out Hughes," he said. Grace looked at him in shock. Matt Hughes had been dominating the UFC's welterweight division for nearly 36 straight months. He was invincible in her eyes. "Yep, a kick right to his nose…put him down in the fourth round," he continued. "Wow…," she said softly.

"Yeah…shocked the hell outta me, too," he said, "I thought about you when it happened…since I remembered you liked Hughes so much." "Still do," she said quietly, "You ready?" "Go for it," Terry responded. Grace spread Vaseline over the lower-right part of the tattoo outline, then rotated her neck and did exactly that. She kept up small talk with her ex-boyfriend throughout the session, answering with polite yet short sentences, and stopping only once for a break. Justin did exactly as he said he would, coming out every ten minutes to check on her status. "So, who's this new beau o' yours?" Terry had asked once. "Don't even think about goin' there, Terry," Grace had answered tensely, "All you need to know is that he actually treats me like I'm a human being."

Justin came out of the office around 11:00, just as Grace handed her customer a large hand mirror. "Good work, short stuff," he said quietly. Grace smiled up at her boss and shrugged. "You really are that good, Gracie," Terry added. "I know," she said taping a piece of saran wrap over the fresh tattoo. She pulled off her latex gloves and said, "That'll be $450." Terry sat up and carefully slipped his shirt back on. "Thank you, Grace," he said quietly. "Pay me and get the fuck outta here, Terry," she snapped throwing away the used paper towels. The large man sighed and pulled out his wallet, removing five $100 bills. "Keep the change," he said moving from the table, "See ya around, beautiful." "No, Terry…you won't," she said glaring at him.

Terry merely smirked at her before exiting the shop, shutting the door quietly behind him. Grace immediately dropped her head as tears filled her eyes. "Don't you ever pull that shit again, Grace," Justin said quietly. "You know my policy, Justin," she whispered continuing to clean up. "I don't give a damn about your "policy", Grace. Don't put yourself in that kind o' situation again," he said sitting down on the work table. Grace sniffled and looked over her shoulder at him. "Please don't tell Jacob," she whispered. Justin sighed and looked down at the floor. "I know you tell him everything, but please…don't tell him about this. He'd fire me for what I did tonight," she whispered.

"No, he wouldn't," he said looking back at her, "He'd give you a helluva tongue-lashing…but he wouldn't fire you…you're too good for business." Grace smirked mirthlessly as she wiped down the counter, her hand shaking as he did. Justin saw the movement and stopped her. "Go home, short stuff. Talk to your boyfriend. Get some sleep," he said quietly, "I'll clean up here." Grace sighed and stood, moving over to her booth. She packed up her toolbox quickly, wanting to get home to safety of her bedroom. Once she was done, she stood and grabbed her keys and cell phone. "I'll walk you out," Justin said. "You don't have to do that," she said tiredly.

"That guy looked crazy enough to wait until you get off to do somethin', Grace. And that parking lot ain't too well-lit, so it's the perfect place to try somethin' sick," he argued. "Fine, Justin," she said softly. "Come on, short stuff," he said leading her outside. Justin scanned the parking lot warily, seeing only his and Grace's vehicles, before going over to her black Honda Civic. He even checked her car before letting her get inside. "I'll see ya Tuesday, hon," he said as she started up the vehicle. "Bye, buddy," Grace whispered before pulling away from him and out of the parking lot. Justin sighed heavily and went back inside. Neither person noticed the large, black Ford F-150 pull out from the street and follow Grace.

On the ride home, Grace bit her bottom lip to avoid outright sobbing, but she didn't hold back her tears. Seeing Terry again had been like stepping into one of her nightmares. He looked as arrogant and in control as ever. It was something she'd noticed about him when he first started flirting with her at a rave party, but it was what had also attracted her to him. He oozed dominance, and she'd longed for that control in her own life. Once they began dating, though, those amazing qualities soon turned into petrifying flaws. It took him nearly raping her to open Grace's eyes to the evil inside him, and convinced her to run as far away from him as she could. Never in a million years, though, did she think he would find her.

When she pulled into the driveway of her home, she took a few slow, deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart. The front door opened, and her brother stood there with his arms crossed. "Shit," she whispered, knowing her boss had probably called him after she'd left. Sebastian didn't even bother to wait until she got out of her car. He came down and practically yanked her door open. "Are you okay?!" he asked pulling her out. "Not when you grab me like that," she said with a shaky smile. Sebastian sighed and pulled her into a tight, protective hug. Grace collapsed against him and burst into tears. "Oh, Red," he whispered picking her up. "Mo chuishle…," she whispered burying her face into his t-shirt, her entire body trembling as she gripped the fabric. Sebastian kicked her door shut and went into the house, kicking the front door shut as well. "What were you thinkin', Red?" he whispered heading up to her room.

"I don't know…," she cried into his chest. "Well, don't you worry…you're safe and sound, darlin'," he said kissing the top of her head. He went into Grace's room and gently laid her down in the middle of her bed. "He was…so arrogant…so heartless. He-He wasn't the least bit…sorry for…what he put me through," she cried turning onto her left side to face him. "So why'd you tattoo him?" Sebastian asked sitting down and caressing her head. "To…to show him that…I wasn't afraid of him anymore, that-that…I could do my job, and do it well…no matter who the customer was," she said through sniffles. "You put too much pressure on yourself to be successful, Grace. And I'll never understand why, other than…you wanna prove your doubters wrong," he said quietly, "But don't put yourself in danger tryin' to do that."

Grace let out a slow breath and wiped her tears away. "It didn't really…hit me until after he left," she said sighing, her eyes drooping. "That's not the point, sis," her twin said, "You shouldn't have been in that situation anyway." "I know, Sebastian," she said looking up at him, tears in her eyes. Sebastian wiped away the moisture from her cheeks and kissed her forehead. "I'll let you get some rest. You need anything…yell," he whispered. Grace nodded as she kicked off her tennis shoes. Sebastian moved towards the door as she climbed under the cover. "Bro…," she whispered as he went to shut the door. He peeked his head inside in question. "Can you, um…can you…lock the door?" Grace whispered shakily. Her twin sighed and looked down at the carpet. "Sure, Red," he whispered flicking the switch on the knob. Grace sighed and pulled her cover over her head as he shut the door, tears slipping onto her cheeks once more.

Why, God? Why'd you let him find me? I'm finally happy…, she thought painfully, So why this challenge? Suddenly, her cell phone vibrated against her side. Grace gasped at the feeling, scrambling to pull the device from her pocket. She eyed the screen, smiling slightly at the sight of her boyfriend's name. "Hey, you," she whispered. "Hey, angel. Long day?" Joe said quietly. "You could say that," Grace said softly, "11 tattoos in 11 hours…" "Good gracious," he said in shock, "I didn't know that was possible."

"Yeah, no kiddin'. We were…pretty swamped tonight…," she said slowly. "I'm sure you handled yourself like a pro," he said grinning. Grace's bottom lip trembled, and she tried to suppress a sob. "Grace…you okay?" Joe asked hearing the noise. Tears spilled from the young woman's eyes, and she sniffled. "Angel, what happened?" he asked with true concern. "Joe…," she whispered beginning to shake. "Come on, baby, talk to me. What happened tonight?" Joe said.

"Terry showed up at my shop, Joe," Grace whispered crying softly. "What?" Joe asked, sure he had heard her wrong. "Terry…my ex from Florida…he came to my shop tonight!" she cried, "He scheduled an appointment the day before, and I didn't know it was him until he showed up." Joe's jaw tightened as a rage he'd never known filled his body. "Did you tattoo him?" he asked tensely. "Please don't be mad at me, Joe…," she whispered. "Did you?" he repeated. "Yes…," she cried. "Why?! That asshole damn near raped you, Grace!" he said angrily. "To show him that I wasn't afraid of him, Joe…that I'd moved on with my life…that he didn't control me anymore," she said sniffling.

Joe sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I held it together…while he was there…it was…when he left that I broke down," Grace continued, "You know why I was…able to stay so calm?" "Why?" he asked. "Because of you, Joe…you were in the back o' my mind the whole time. I just kept…thinkin' of…how I feel whenever I talk to you on the phone…how I felt when…we first hung out in New York…how I felt when…you were here. That happiness…that feeling of…such positive energy…that helped me do my job," she explained, beginning to feel calmer. Joe sighed and dropped his head forward. "Was Jacob there with you?" he asked pacing around his hotel room.

"No, Justin, the other owner, was there. He came out every ten minutes on the dot to check on me. He…walked me to my car, too…after I was done," she said softly. "Good…," he said quietly. "I'm sorry, Joe…I just had to," she whispered, "Please…please don't be mad at me." "Oh, angel…I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at him for…the pain he caused you," he said honestly, "You didn't deserve that…and you sure as hell didn't deserve the bullshit he pulled tonight." "I got through it, Joe…that's all that matters to me. I did my job, I was paid for it, and now I can move forward…with you," she said softly. Joe grinned despite his anger. "So optimistic," he whispered. "It's the biggest lesson I've learned since I left home," she said quietly, "If it doesn't kill you, it makes you stronger, right?" "Damn skippy, angel," he whispered.

"Anyway…how was your day?" Grace asked laying on her back. "Long…it was a late show, but I still had a lot to get done. I got my schedule for the next month, though," he said grinning. "Oh, really?" she asked smiling. "You get outta school on May seventh, right?" he asked. "Technically that's the last day of Finals Week, but…I'm actually done on the fourth," she said. "Oh…what do you say to…flyin' out to Chicago for a couple days…then heading to Huntington Beach 'til the ninth?" he said slowly, "No interruptions this time…I promise." Grace smiled and looked at the photo of her and Joe. "I can…talk to my professors…see if I can take my finals the week before. That way, I can…come out to see you sooner," she offered. "Well, that certainly would work, too. You'd be traveling on the road with me, though," he said. Grace smiled and shrugged. "That's fine," she said softly. Joe smiled broadly and sat down on his bed. For once, he was glad that Chris had gone out with his girlfriend.

"I can't wait to see you again, Grace," he whispered. "Ditto," she said quietly, "Anyway…" "So you feel a little better?" he asked. "Yeah…it just kinda…freaked me out…seein' him again…especially at my job, ya know," she said quietly, "I actually had Sebastian lock my bedroom door before he left…. First time in two years I've felt the need to do that." Joe sighed and said, "I wish I was there with ya now…make ya feel safe…" Grace smiled slightly and let out a soft yawn. "Aw, my little angel's tired," he said chuckling. "Keep me awake a little longer, please?" she asked. "No problem, baby," Joe said grinning.

"A little longer" ended up being nearly two hours. Grace finally hung up with Joe around quarter after one. She plugged up her phone and climbed out of her bed. Joe had calmed her down by discussing movies they wanted to see in the theater, as well as concerts they wanted to attend, in the near future. She grabbed her towel and quietly made her way to her bathroom. 20 minutes later, she was back in her room, dressed in a pair of silk pajama pants and a small white teddy. She climbed into the bed and snuggled into the warmth. "Goodnight, Joe," she whispered, her eyes drifting shut.

A few short hours later, Grace sprang up from her bed, sweat dripping from her forehead and her breathing erratic. For the first time in well over two years, she'd had a nightmare about Terry Gerin. He'd grabbed her by her car outside her shop, kidnapping her and sexually having his way with her. She wiped her forehead and tried to slow her breathing. Feeling nauseous suddenly, she dashed down to her bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach for ten minutes straight. Finally, she sat back on her heels, her head dropping forward as tears spilled onto her cheeks. "Grace?" The tiny redhead gasped and looked over her shoulder. "Matt? When'd you get back?" she asked flushing the toilet. "Just a few minutes ago…Sebastian called me around quarter to midnight…said I needed to get back here as soon as I could 'cause somethin' went down at your shop," he said quietly, "What happened, Grace?"

Grace sniffled and slowly got to her feet. "Terry came to my shop tonight, M.J.," she said washing her hands, "And before you ask, yes, my ex from Florida." "Are you okay?" he asked. "Fuckin' peachy, M.J.," she whispered, trying not to break down in tears yet again. "You wanna talk about it?" he asked. "No…," she whispered. "Okay, sis…I'm here, though," Matt said. "Thank you, Matt," Grace said softly. Matt nodded slightly and headed down to his bedroom.

Grace splashed cold water on her face, patted it dry, then brushed her teeth. Taking a few deep breaths, she made her way downstairs to her younger brother's bedroom. She wiped her hands on her pants before knocking quietly. "Come in," Matt answered. Grace slowly entered and shut the door. "Matt…," she whispered shakily. "Come here, Gracie," he said sitting up. Grace climbed into the bed with him, beginning to cry again when he embraced her. "If he knows what's good for him, he'll leave town before I see his ass," he growled rubbing her back. "Don't, M.J. … don't go after him," she whispered, "He won't be around again."

"How do you know, Grace?" he asked. Grace shuddered as she remembered the look in Terry's eyes before he left the shop. "Can I sleep in here tonight, M.J.?" she whispered. "Of course, Red," Matt said pulling his comforter back and moving over to give his sister room. She climbed under the blanket and curled up against his side. "Thank you, Matt," she whispered closing her eyes. "No problem, sis…you know I love you, right?" he whispered in return. "I know…I love you, too," she said softly, "G'night , bro…" "G'night, sis," Matt said. The siblings fell asleep within minutes.


	10. From Bad to Worse

**Chapter 10…From Bad to Worse**

The following morning, Grace awoke alone in her younger brother's bed. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, still not believing what had went down the previous night. The door cracked open, and Matt peeked inside. "Hey, bro," she whispered. "How ya feelin'?" he asked quietly. "I don't wanna get outta bed," she whispered. "I've got a nice breakfast for ya," he said grinning. Grace smirked and asked, "Tryin' to bribe me outta bed, huh?" "It usually works," he said, "Come on, girl. It's almost noon." Grace sighed heavily and moved from the comfort of the bed. In the kitchen was a large bowl of grits, a plate of hot scrambled eggs and bacon, and a pot of coffee. "Good ol' country breakfast," she said taking a seat with Matt.

"Where's Sebastian?" she asked. "Still asleep with Liz," he answered. "So you woke _me_ up?" she asked pouring a cup of coffee. Matt grinned and shrugged slightly. "You know how he gets when he's woken up before he's ready," he said fixing her a plate. "So why the third place setting?" she asked. "For him," Matt said as Joe walked into the kitchen. Grace almost dropped the coffee in her hand. She slowly set the cup down before practically jumping into his arms. Joe sighed softly and squeezed her close. "How?" she whispered in his ear. "I told McMahon it was a family emergency," he whispered in return. A tear slipped from Grace's left eye, and she asked, "When do you have to leave?" "Tomorrow morning," he answered. "Didn't you have to work today?" she questioned. "I get three emergency days a year…I used one of 'em," Joe said rubbing her back gently. Grace looked into his eyes, a soft smile on her face. "Thank you," she whispered. "Food's gettin' cold," he whispered kissing her softly. Grace smiled and led him over to the counter island.

"Did you sleep okay last night?" Joe asked sitting down. "Kind of…I had a nightmare, and…ended up in Matt's room," she said quietly. "Do you feel a little better?" he asked. "Yeah…I slept better after that," she answered. "Good," he said softly, "So what are we doin' today?" "I have studying to catch up on," she answered, "Just some reading to do for my psych class." "How long will that take?" he asked. Grace sipped on her coffee and shrugged. "Probably a couple hours," she said quietly. "Alright, then," Joe said winking at her.

The three people finished up breakfast within 20 minutes, and Matt offered to clean the kitchen. Joe and Grace went down to the guestroom, shutting the door quietly. "When'd you get here?" Grace asked climbing into the bed. "I woke up around 3:30 this morning…I just felt like…I had to get here as soon as I could," he answered moving in behind her. Grace looked up at him, whispered, "That was the time I woke up from my nightmare…" "Really?" he asked. "Yeah…that's kinda weird," she said quietly. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence," he said caressing her cheek. "Yeah…I guess so," she said softly.

"Now…how do you really feel?" Joe asked quietly. The tiny woman shivered against him, closing her eyes tightly. "In shock," she whispered, "I would've bet me and Melissa would be on the same page before I ever saw _him_ again. To…make it worse…he knows where I work now. Like…if I had seen him in a public place, it wouldn't seem like a big deal. But…he knows where I work." "You think he's gonna show up again?" he asked slowly. "The look in his eyes told me he will," she responded, "Thank God Justin was there last night…I couldn't have done that piece if he hadn't have been there." Joe sighed and kissed her temple. "I'm just glad you're okay," he said softly.

Grace faced him and scooted a little closer to his body. "You okay?" he asked softly. "Just a little cold," she answered. Joe rubbed his hands over her back as he gently kissed her. She seemed to melt in his arms, arching up towards him. When they broke apart, Grace's skin was flushed, her chest rising and falling quickly. "Better?" he whispered against her mouth. "Yeah," she whispered in response, a smile creeping up on her face, "Thanks." "No problem," he said softly, running his hand down her left thigh, "I like the…feel o' silk on you…" Grace swallowed and trembled against his touch. "Th-thank you," she said shakily.

"I'll stop, darlin'…after last night, this is the last thing you need," Joe whispered moving his hand away. Grace fought back tears and gripped his shirt, trying to control her breathing. "I was so scared, Joe. I just…knew he was gonna try somethin' while I was workin'. He was…lookin' at me…like he used to…in Florida," she whispered beginning to shake. Joe rubbed her back in comfort, wishing he could take her fear away. "I gotta get outta this house," she said softly. "Where do you wanna go?" he asked quietly. "Anywhere but here," she said, "I already feel suffocated." "By me?" he asked moving away from her. "No," she said quickly pulling him back to her.

"Hey…we were supposed to take a walk, weren't we?" Joe remembered, "You wanna do that?" Grace looked up at him and smiled. "I'd like that," she said softly. "Me, too," he whispered. "Give me a few minutes, and I'll meet you at the front door," she said softly. "Will do, darlin'," he said softly. Grace smiled and kissed him gently before leaving the room. She went up to her room and changed into a pair of loose, knee-length running shorts and a wifebeater, and put on her blue Nike's, before going across to Sebastian's room. She knocked quietly before entering.

Sebastian groaned upon hearing the door opening, looking up from the bed. "Sorry to bug you," Grace whispered. "Oh, please, sis. What's up? You goin' for a walk?" her twin said quietly, not wanting to disturb his sleeping girlfriend. "Yeah, with Joe," she answered. "Oh, so he got here safe, then?" he asked as Grace moved over to him. "Yeah…you let him in?" she said quietly. "He called around four o' clock to tell me he was on his way, and I left a key under the mat. That's why I'm still in bed," he said grinning. "Thank you," she whispered. "No problem, Red," he responded, "Now go on and get outta here so I can go back to sleep." Grace kissed his cheek and went downstairs, where Joe was waiting patiently for her.

"Ready?" she asked. "Waitin' on you, angel," he answered. Grace smiled and waved goodbye to Matt, who was still in the kitchen, before following Joe out of the home. "It's not even that big of a neighborhood when I think about it, but…it's good for walkin' around to…clear my mind," she said as they turned left at the end of the driveway. "Is it a safe neighborhood?" Joe asked. "Yeah, definitely. I'm pretty sure my parents chose it for that reason. It's quiet, the neighbors are friendly, and it's a clean area," she answered. "Well, that's good. You still carry around protection?" he asked. "I haven't since I came back from New York," she said as he linked his fingers with hers.

Joe grinned and winked at her, bringing a blush to her cheeks. "That was a fun weekend," he said quietly. "No doubt about it," she whispered. "What was _your_ favorite part?" he asked. "The after-party…hangin' out with you and all your friends," she answered, "Gettin' to…cut loose, and…get away from the…pattern o' work and school for once. Yours?" "The Induction Ceremony…sittin' with you, and…watchin' your face when your parents got inducted," he answered grinning.

"Why?" Grace asked looking up at him. "I don't know. It seemed like it was your first major exposure to their involvement in the company. It was just cool to watch, 'cause I was as proud of 'em as you were," he answered. "Oh…yeah, it was pretty special watchin' them," she said softly. "Talked to your dad yet?" he asked. Grace sighed and shook her head. "I think I'll call him tonight, though…he's goin' in for a second hip replacement, so my mom wants me to call him before that," she said quietly. "Do you want to talk to him, though?" Joe asked, "Sincerely?"

Grace sighed and eyed the cement sidewalk. "I need him…more than ever," she whispered, "But I'm scared he'll start judging me again." "Just be upfront with him, angel," he whispered. "I know…," she said quietly. "Don't think too hard on it, Gracie. It'll be natural to talk to him before you know it," he said with hope in his voice. "I think my optimism is rubbin' off on you, Mr. Seanoa," Grace said grinning. Joe chuckled and shrugged slightly. "I need a little optimism in my life," he said. "You've got plenty to be optimistic about," she said looking up at him.

"You got that right," he whispered kissing her softly. Grace turned a bright shade of red and squeezed his hand gently. "Me, too," she whispered smiling. "What time do you get home tomorrow night?" he asked. "It depends. If Sebastian gets outta class early, I'll be back around ten. If not, then probably closer to 10:30 or 10:45," she answered, "And, of course, I work Tuesday ten 'til 11…gotta love 13-hour shifts." "As hard as you work for them, they should add _your_ name to that sign," he said grinning.

"Yeah, right. Jacob would never agree, no matter how good I get. Besides, it's not permanent, remember?" Grace said. "Oh, yeah. Just 'til you're done with school, right?" Joe said. "Yep. Then it's Southern-bound I'll be," she answered. "You still thinkin' about Florida?" he asked. "I don't know. To be honest, I'm kinda sick o' the hustle and bustle o' city life…but I have to deal with it if I wanna have a successful shop," she answered. "You could always move to a college town. Not a huge school, but you know what I mean. College students are always lookin' to get new tattoos," he suggested. "Hmm…I never thought about that," she said.

"Just an idea. I just want you to be happy…no matter where you are," he said quietly. Grace smiled slightly, considering his advice. "I'm kind o' sick o' the cold weather, too. I definitely don't wanna stay this far north, but I kind o' don't wanna go too far south," she added. "You tryin' to stay in this time zone?" he asked. "It doesn't matter," she said grinning, "Although I always thought the East Coast had the better TV schedule." "So that leaves the middle o' the country. That's a lot o' states to consider," he said grinning, "You generally think this far in advance?" Grace merely shrugged and responded, "Nothin' is set in stone until it happens." "Sounds like somethin' I'd hear from my boss," he said grinning. "It's a useful adage to live by," she stated.

"And just how many "adages" do you live by?" he asked. "I don't know. I've always been about funny little sayings like that. I blame it on my parents," she said grinning. "What're your favorites?" he asked. "My mom always told me growin' up, "Grace…the world has a habit o' makin' room for the woman who actions show she knows where she's goin'. Act like you know what you want, even when you don't, and people will look up to you," she answered, "And my dad…he told me on the day o' Melissa's undergraduate graduation…he said, "Red…_fear_ o' failure…is one o' the most common causes _of_ failure. Never be afraid to go for your dreams…better to try and fail…than not try at all." I think he knew…I was gonna leave home soon."

"Why do you say that?" Joe asked. "The tone of his voice…it was like he was tellin' me to…go for it, and fuck what anybody thought…even him," she said quietly. "Gotcha. Well, that's pretty motivational advice," he said. "I'm pretty sure they stole the quotes from somewhere," she said chuckling, "Don't get me wrong, my parents are both really smart, but…I don't know, the little sayings just didn't sound too original, ya know." "Yeah, I get it. In their school, there quotes all over the walls about stuff like perseverance, determination, honesty, and all that jazz, but never any sources," he responded.

"Yeah, that sounds like somethin' they'd do," she said grinning, "When are you gonna see 'em again?" he asked. "They're comin' up right after finals week, just to visit," Grace said. "Is your dad gonna be okay to travel by then?" he asked. "He'll probably convince his doctor to put off the surgery until after the trip…or travel anyway. He's stubborn like that," she answered. "So is that where you get it from?" he asked. "What?" she asked looking up at him. "Your stubborn streak," he said grinning. "I resent that…I'm not stubborn," she responded.

"Uh-huh," Joe said looking away. "Okay…so maybe I'm a _little_ stubborn," she reasoned, "It's how I've gotten where I am." "Oh, I'm sure it is," he said. "But?" she questioned. "It can also get you into trouble, angel," he said quietly. "Do we have to talk about that?" Grace asked knowingly. "I'd like to…only because I don't understand," he said honestly. "I thought I told you why last night," she said quietly. "The basics, Grace…you told me the basics…I wanna know the details," he answered. Grace sighed and ran her free hand through her hair. "Okay," she whispered.

"Anywhere we can sit down?" he asked. "There's a, uh, a gazebo nearby," she said softly. "It won't be as bad as you think, angel," he whispered. "Just thinkin' about him brings back shitty memories, Joe, let alone talkin' about him," she said painfully. "Don't worry, Grace…I only wanna talk about it because I care about you," he said putting an arm around her shoulders, "And you scared the shit outta me last night." "I'm sorry," she whispered. "Don't apologize, Grace. There's no need," he said as she put her right arm around his waist.

The couple came upon the gazebo nearly 15 minutes later. Located on the outside of a miniature playground, it could be used to watch over children or simply relax. Grace sat on the padded bench, a sigh escaping her lips when Joe eased down beside her. "Where do you wanna start?" she asked quietly. "It's not an interrogation, Grace," he said. "I know…," she said softly, "I'm just…not used to explainin' myself to anyone except Sebastian." "I'm not askin' you to explain yourself, angel," he said as she leaned against him. "You asked for details, Joe…sounds like an interrogation to me," she whispered. Joe sighed and put his left arm around her shoulders.

"If you don't wanna talk about it that much, Gracie…you don't have to. I'm sorry for pushing," he said kissing her temple. "He scares me, Joe…he has from the moment I saw him. I only went out with him because…at first, it excited me. He was always in control, and…I wanted that. I was tired o' bein' on my own," the tiny redhead started, "Even when he…started…abusing me…I always came up with an excuse as to why it was…my fault. I wanted that…special someone so badly that…I was willing to deal with his temper." Joe sat in silence, wanted to provide Grace with the ear she seemed to want. "One night…he came back from…whatever it was he did for a living…that's funny, to this day, I don't know what he did. Anyway, uh…he came back, and…I could just tell it was gonna be a long night," she said quietly, "Every hour…on the fuckin' hour for six hours…he demanded sex. And if I, uh, didn't comply…he hit me until I did."

"Jesus…," Joe whispered. "I went to work the next day with bruises on my ribcage and a black eye…it was the longest day o' my life. After that, I slept with…my knife under my pillow. I never had the nerve to use it, though, because I figured…Terry was so strong and so quick…I figured he'd stop me before I could do anything of…any real damage," she whispered.

"What was different about the night he…ya know," he whispered. Grace sighed and leaned further against him. Joe rubbed her shoulder, but didn't say another word. "That whole week…he'd come home and just flip out over…the tiniest things. Dinner wasn't warm enough…the apartment wasn't clean enough…I wasn't…obedient enough…it didn't matter. And every night…the punishment got worse," she said softly, "He even beat me with…his weight belt one night…the night before he…tried to…it left bruises so painful…it hurt to…even sit down anywhere. Anyway, he had a party the next night, but he…made me stay in the bedroom. Once it was over, and…everybody left…he came in the bedroom, and I…saw that look in his eye…I knew I couldn't take it anymore."

She started trembling, and tears filled her eyes. "You don't have to talk about it anymore, angel," he whispered. "He got into the bed, and as soon as he…as soon as he reached for me…I snapped. I hit…I kicked…hell, I even bit him…but he wouldn't stop, Joe…he wouldn't stop. He punched me in my stomach…so hard…he cracked one o' my ribs," she whispered as the tears began to fall, "While he…tried to…get my pants off…I reached under my pillow. The next thing I knew…there was…so much blood. I managed to…scramble outta the room, and…I don't know why, but I…called 911 before I left. I…ended up stayin' with my boss…the rest o' my time in Miami. I even had to…get a restraining order against Terry…but the damage was done."

Joe felt like his heart was breaking inside his chest. Grace Callaway was one of the nicest girls he'd ever met, and the pain she'd gone through seemed to be impossible…but it wasn't. It had happened to her, and not too long ago. "So you see, Joe…I finally regained some control over my life that night. When Terry walked into the shop last night…I knew he was tryin' to take that control back…and I couldn't let him," Grace whispered wiping her cheeks. "I understand," he whispered.

Grace stood and rubbed her arms roughly. She hadn't spoken of that night since moving in with her brothers. "Seein' him last night…took me back to…all those nights he used me…as his punching bag…his sex slave…his little pet," she said facing Joe slowly, "I'm a different person now, Mr. Seanoa…and he needed to see that." Joe took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm sorry I pushed," he whispered. Grace sniffled and looked away.

For some reason, it unnerved her that he had pressed so hard about her past. It was borderline overprotective, and she'd dealt with that enough from her twin. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked quietly. "No," she whispered easing down onto his lap, beginning to cry once more. Joe wrapped his arms around her, letting her cry out her pain. Before long, she was outright sobbing, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. There was obviously pent-up pain, and Joe wanted her to release as much of it as she could before he had to leave. From his rented pick-up truck only 150 feet away, Terry felt his blood begin to boil at the sight of Grace in some guy's lap, of the way the guy was holding her tightly, and the way she seemed so close to him. He growled slightly and thought, _Oh, you'll be mine, Gracie…give me some time, and I'll get ya back, sweetheart_. He carefully pulled away from the playground, glad that Grace hadn't spotted him.

Nearly an hour later, Grace finally looked up at Joe. "Your shirt…," she whispered. Joe looked down at the huge wet mark and grinned. "It'll dry, sweetheart," he whispered, "You feel better?" "Yes…thank you," she said softly. "No problem," he whispered gently stroking her cheek, "Grace…I didn't come down to…play "overprotective boyfriend." I came down because I was genuinely concerned about you." "I know that now, Joe," she said quietly, "I just…hadn't talked about him in so long."

"So are we okay?" he asked. Grace smiled and kissed him softly. "Perfect," she whispered, "You wanna go swinging?" "What?" he asked. The redhead moved from his lap, dashing out of the gazebo. Joe watched as she went over to a large swing-set and sat down in one of the swings. The look of happiness on her face beckoned him over, guaranteeing a fun-filled afternoon.

Grace and Joe finally entered her home at around six p.m. Sebastian, Matt, and Liz were in the living room watching a movie. Silently, Grace and Joe made their way up to her room. Joe shut the door softly while Grace pulled out her backpack. "Study time?" he asked as she plopped down on her bed. "Yep," she answered. "You want me to leave ya alone?" he asked. "Nope," she said grinning, "You can watch TV in here, if you want." "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, Joe," she said sitting down at her desk, "I'll be done in no time." "Okay, angel," he said moving to her bed.

"The remote's in the nightstand," Grace said before he could even ask. "There you go with that psychic thing again," he said grinning. Grace smiled and blushed slightly. As rough as it had been for her earlier that day, it had turned out for the best. She and Joe had spent their time in the playground just enjoying each other's company. Her chest felt lighter, and she was now glad that he'd pushed so hard to talk about her ex. She was sick of holding her pain back, and Joe had helped her release a small bit of it. She opened her psychology textbook and turned her focus to studying, despite her desire to continue relaxing with her boyfriend.

An hour later, she rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Take a break, angel," Joe said from the bed. "It's funny, 'cause I've lived through most o' the shit this book is talkin' about, so I already know about it. Yet, I still feel the need to study," she said setting down her highlighter. "You just wanna do well in the class," he said grinning. "I could pass this class with my eyes closed," she countered going over and stretching out beside him. "Do you have to work tomorrow?" he asked caressing her scalp. "Nope…go back on Tuesday," she whispered.

"Grace," he asked, "Can you do somethin' for me?" "Depends," Grace said looking up at him. "I want you to…start carryin' your knife again," he whispered, "Just until…we're sure he's left town." The tiny redhead sighed and looked away. "Please, Grace…the idea of somethin' happenin' to you…it hurts to even think about it," he whispered. "Okay, Joe…I'll do it," she said quietly. "Thank you, angel," he whispered kissing her softly.

"You hungry?" Grace asked. "Yes, ma'am," Joe said grinning. "Is pizza okay?" she asked. "What kind?" he asked in return. "Pepperoni and sausage," she answered. "Sounds yummy," he whispered kissing her once more, "Like you." Her cheeks flamed red as she moved from the bed. "Come on," she said softly. Joe grinned and followed her down to the kitchen. "She emerges," Sebastian said from his seat. "Where's Liz?" Grace asked pulling a frozen pizza from the freezer. "She went on home so I could study. I've got a huge test tomorrow," he answered. "Oh, well, we won't be long," she said throwing the pizza into the oven and turning it up to the appropriate temperature. "It's okay, Red. I'm due for a break anyway," he said. "You haven't even been studying that long," Grace said grinning.

"How do you…Grace, stop that!" Sebastian said half-seriously. "Hey, I'm just tryin' to look out for ya, bro," she said pulling Joe into the living room. "Yeah, I love you, too, Grace!" Sebastian yelled. Grace chuckled and eased down on the couch, Joe right beside her. "That's cool that you look out for him like that," Joe said quietly. "It's the least I could do for…all he's done for me," she said softly. "Of course," he said just as softly.

"When I first moved to Connecticut, I lived in Bridgeport…the six months I lived there, he came down every single weekend just to…make sure I was doin' okay. He bought me food if I needed it, he drove me around to run errands…he did everything for me," she said thoughtfully, "Personally, I think I've given him more counseling experience than anybody's who's come into the school's counseling office. So…I try and give back whenever I can however I can. I don't know that I'd be alive if it weren't for him." "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I was about five months into my…"relationship" with Terry when I started writing to Sebastian. I never told him exactly what I was goin' through, but…he knew. He just…kept tellin' me to leave as soon as I could, that I didn't need to put up with that, that I was strong enough to be on my own. He promised to help me get on my feet if I moved up to Connecticut, but I had to…take that first step. I was just…so…caught up with Terry, though…I couldn't see that my twin was…just tryin' to protect me like he'd done when we were kids," she explained, "Anyway, finally…about four months later…you-know-what happened, and I knew that was my chance to…really get my shit together."

"Wow…," Joe said quietly. "Yeah…I called Sebastian the next day, and…started makin' arrangements to get outta Florida as soon as I could," she said softly, "It took two months, but…once I made the move, and got settled, I knew I was on the right track. And thanks to him, I've come a long way in just under three years." Joe smiled and winked at her. "I can imagine," he whispered. "Anyway, enough about my past," she said lying back on the couch and placing her feet on his lap. Joe grinned and began to rub her feet. "How much more studying do you have to do?" he asked. "Another hour or so," she answered, "Sorry…"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're feelin' better," he said grinning. He hit the arch of her foot, and Grace giggled, pulling her feet away. "Oh, ticklish there, are ya," he whispered continuing his administrations. "Ah, stop it!" she squealed. Joe's hands traveled up to her waist, and she laughed even louder. "Please…Sebastian's tryin' to…study!" she gasped squirming around. Joe grinned and finally stopped, leaning back against the couch. Grace's face was flushed, her breathing was erratic, and there was a sparkle in her eye. "What?" she asked moments later. "Just admirin' your beauty," he whispered.

Grace blushed furiously, tossing a pillow at her boyfriend. "What's that for?" he asked catching it with ease. "Don't know," she said grinning. "Right," he said throwing the pillow back at her. Grace gasped and sat up. "You do _not_ wanna get in a pillow fight with me, buddy," she said smirking, "Trust me on this one." "Trust her on this one, Joe," Sebastian said from the kitchen. "Alright, angel, I'll take your word for it," Joe whispered caressing her cheek, "No need to get riled up." Grace grinned leaned forward, kissing him softly. "No longer riled up," she whispered against his lips.

After pulling away, Joe whispered, "You're so unpredictable." "Only with you, darlin'," she whispered kissing him again. Joe smiled against her lips, slowly deepening the kiss. Grace moaned softly, easing onto his lap. She pulled away a few minutes later, pressing her forehead against his shoulder. "What am I gonna do with you?" she whispered. "I don't know…" he said softly. Grace heard her brother move towards the stairs and looked up at him. Sebastian smiled and nodded his silent approval. She smiled broadly and nodded as well.

"Don't forget about that pizza, Red," he said continuing up to his room. "Yes, mo chuishle," she said grinning. "Mo what?" Joe asked. "Oh, it's a childhood nickname…means "my blood" in Gaelic," she answered. "Where'd you learn it?" he asked. Grace smiled and said, "A movie called _Million-Dollar Baby_. The trainer gave the name to this woman boxer was…unwillingly training because…he lacked that kind o' relationship with his own daughter. He didn't tell her what it meant, though, until the end o' the movie." "Sounds like it was a good movie," he said quietly.

"Oh, it definitely was. In a way, it's one o' the ultimate "underdog" movies," she said grinning, "And of course…I have it. You wanna watch it tonight?" "Yeah…once you're done studying," he responded. "Oh, come on…that stuff is so boring!" she argued. "Nope. The semester's almost over, so no need to slack off now," he said resting his hands on her hips. Grace smiled and said, "That's my argument for my brothers." "That why it works so well for you," he said softly.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure it'll pay off, so thank you," she whispered. "Not a problem, angel…so we'll eat dinner, you can finish studying, and then we'll watch that movie," he suggested. "Sounds like a plan…but…we still got a while 'til the pizza's done," she said kissing him softly. "And what shall we do until then?" he asked. "I like this," she whispered continuing to kiss him, "It'll give me somethin' to…remember until I see you again."

Neither person spoke another word over the next 15 minutes, simply enjoying the feel of each other. The smell of pizza drifted into the livin room, and Grace pulled away from Joe's roaming lips. "Food," she whispered shuddering slightly. Joe let out a slow breath and stared at her with passion-filled eyes. Grace's face turned bright red, her eyes dropping to his chest. "Don't worry about it, angel," he said knowingly. "I just…don't want you to…get the wrong impression of me," she whispered.

"Hey…," he whispered tilting her chin up until her eyes met his own, "Don't worry about it. I'll never force myself on you, angel, or force you into somethin' you're not ready for. I respect you way too much…and I'm scared to death you'll kick my ass." Grace forced a grin and nodded slightly. "How 'bout this? We'll take the food up to your room, and you can eat and study at the same time, and then we'll watch that movie," he offered. Grace swallowed and nodded, still not speaking. "Angel, come on…talk to me," Joe said softly. "I don't…want you to…to be mad at me," she said shakily.

"Why on Earth would I be mad?" he asked. "For…stopping," she said softly. "Gracie…I won't lie. You know I'm attracted to you, and I do so very much like kissing you," he said grinning, "But I also understand that we're takin' it slow. That's perfectly fine. Most girls I meet aren't patient enough to…build up a serious relationship before…takin' that next step, which is probably why…I didn't date those girls."

Grace smiled slightly and looked back at him. "You are, Gracie…and I admire you for it," he whispered caressing her cheek, "I hope you believe that." "I do, Jo, I really do. I think…with what happened all those years ago, and then…seein' him again…it just brought back old memories," she responded, "And for me…with old memories come old habits." "Well…let's see if we can't break those habits," he said softly. Grace smiled and stood with him, Joe following her to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, they were back up in Grace's room. Joe lowered the volume on the television, munching on his pizza. _She is amazing. We haven't even been goin' out a day, and I just know this is gonna go somewhere. I don't know where yet, but…it's goin' somewhere_, he thought happily, _I can't believe she's gonna be willin' to go on the road with me. She doesn't even like what I do, but…she's willin' to experience some of it…just to be around me._

Finding nothing on television of any interest, Joe quietly slipped out of the room to make a couple phone calls. Grace tried to focus on studying, but once Joe had left the room, she slowly closed the book and sighed. _He's too amazing for his own good_, she thought chewing on a slice of pizza. She stretched her arms and yawned. Her eyes hurt from reading so much over such a short period of time. Usually she read for 30 minutes at a time, with a 15-minute break, because it was a challenge to focus on a subject that wasn't in her major.

Her brain hurt, and she didn't know how much more she could read. However, she still had another 60 pages before she was done. "Ah, fuck it," she whispered pushing the book off the desk, "I gotta call dad anyway." She finished up the slice of pizza on her plate and moved over to her bed. She picked up her phone and sighed heavily. _How's he gonna react when I tell him what happened? Is he gonna take my side…or leave me to deal on my own, like he did so many times when I was a kid_, she thought with fear, _I need his strength…his…comfort, his…wisdom…and that scares the hell outta me._ She stared at the small device in her hands until her door eased open.

"Takin' a break?" Joe asked grinning. "No, I'm done. I'm gettin' a headache, and I can't concentrate," she said quietly. Joe noticed her changed demeanor and came into the room. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Tryin' to…pluck up the courage to…call my bad," she said softly. "I'll leave ya alone, then," he said. "I'm scared, Joe," she said quietly, her eyes locking with his, "I'm scared he's gonna judge me _again_, and…leave me to deal with this on my own." A tear slipped down her right cheek, and she looked back down at her phone. "Oh, Gracie," he whispered sitting at her side, "Even if that happens…you've got your brothers…and me. We're not gonna let you go through this alone."

Grace looked up at him and said, "I know that…" "But?" he asked. "I…I need my dad," she whispered, "And that scares the hell outta me. I haven't…felt like this since I was a kid." "What can I do?" he asked rubbing her back. "Will you…sit with me…while I talk to him?" she asked softly. "Sure thing," he said softly. Sniffling slightly, Grace called her home number, listening as it began to ring. "Callaway household," Sara answered moments later. "Hey, mama…," Grace said slowly. "Hey, Red, how're ya doin'?" Sara spoke. "Not so good, ma…um, is…is dad there?" Grace responded. "Yeah, sweetheart. What's wrong?" Sara asked with concern.

"Um…you remember Terry, my…boyfriend from Florida?" Grace said. "What about him?" Sara asked tensely. "He…he showed up last night…at my job," the redhead said shakily. "What?" Sara asked in shock. "Yeah…scheduled an appointment the day before, and…I didn't know it was him until…he-he walked in," Grace explained, "I did the piece outta…sheer stubbornness…but…can I please talked to dad?" "Yeah, sweetheart, hold on," Sara responded.

Grace felt tears burn her eyes while she waited for her father to get on the line. "I'm right here, Gracie," Joe said feeling her shaking against him. "Thank you," she said softly. "Red, what's goin' on?" Mark asked moments later. "Daddy…," she whispered shaking even more. "Baby, what happened? I can't help if I don't know what's wrong," he said. "Last night…my ex-boyfriend…from Florida…showed up at my shop. He-he scheduled an appointment with me the day before, and…I-I didn't know it was him until I…walked into the lobby," she said slowly. "What happened in Florida, darlin'?" he asked slowly sitting up.

Grace managed to give him a short synopsis of her "relationship" without breaking down, but she had to stop several times. By the time she was done, Mark felt angrier than he'd been in years. Sure, he and Grace weren't as close as he wanted, but she was still his child. The knowledge that someone had hurt his youngest daughter in the way she'd described more than pissed him off, it made him feel murderous. "Daddy?" Grace whispered, "I haven't asked you for anything…in a long time, but…I need…I can't go through this alone. I don't know what to do…please…I need you. I can't…I can't deal with this by myself." "Gracie…baby, I'm so sorry you went through all that. That guy was an absolute _coward_…and I hope you know that. You're my baby girl, my blood…and I'm here for whatever you need," he said quietly.

Grace choked back a sob and asked, "What should I do, dad?" "First thing in the mornin', I want you to go to the courthouse, and apply for a restraining order against this guy. I'm gonna give a friend o' mine a call…he used to be a bodyguard for the WWE, but he left the company about three months ago. Would you…want that?" Mark responded. "I just…don't wanna feel…as scared as I am right now," she said quietly, crying softly. "Don't worry, Grace. Curtis is my friend's name, and he'll take good care o' you. Where are your brothers?" he said. "Sebastian's in his room studying, and I have no idea where Matt is," she answered, "Joe's here…" "Really?" he asked. "Yeah…he had to…leave Friday mornin' for, um, work stuff, but…I called him last night, and told him…what happened," she responded, "When I woke up today…he was here."

Mark smiled slightly and looked down at his wedding ring. He'd have done the same thing for Sara. "Is he there with ya now?" he asked. "Yes…I was…scared that you…wouldn't--." "Help ya?" he finished. Grace hesitated to answer, and she heard her father sigh. "Red…like I said…you're my blood. I know we've…had our differences, but…I love you…so much…and I'll do everything in my power to protect you from harm," he said honestly, "Can I talk to Joe for a sec?" "Okay," she responded before looking up at Joe, "He wants to talk to you." Joe nodded and took the phone from her.

"Yes, sir?" he asked politely. "Joe…are you and Grace officially together yet?" Mark asked. "Yes, sir," Joe answered. Mark inhaled deeply, letting it out slowly. "You know what you're gettin' yourself into, son?" Mark asked. "Not really, sir…but I'm willin' to find out," Joe said smiling down at Grace. "Look, that's another conversation for another time," Mark said, "I know it's gonna be hard, but I need you to do all you can to…look out for Gracie until this situation is taken care of. She's gonna accuse you of…crossin' borders, bein' overprotective, and everything in between. But…do what you have to." "I will, sir," Joe said quietly. "Thank you, Joe," Mark said quietly. "No problem, sir. I care about her…a lot, and I want her to be safe just as much as you do," Joe responded. "I can imagine. Put her back on," Mark said grinning.

Joe handed the phone back to Grace and kissed her cheek. "Grace, I'll give ya a call back in a few minutes. I'm gonna try and get in touch with Curtis, okay?" Mark said. "Okay, daddy…thank you," she said softly. "It's nothin', Red. I'll talk to ya soon, darlin'," he whispered, "Love you." "I love you, too, daddy," she whispered. "Bye, Red," her father said quietly. "Bye," she said before clicking her phone shut. "Better?" Joe asked. Grace wiped her cheeks dry and looked up at him. "He's gonna…get me a bodyguard…an old friend o' his," she said quietly, "And I'm goin' to the courthouse in the mornin' to…try and get a restraining order." "Good," Joe said caressing her cheek. "Thank you for…bein' here for me," she whispered touching his hand. "It's what any good boyfriend would do, angel," he said softly, "Especially for a girlfriend like you." Grace blushed furiously and dropped her gaze.

"I'll be back. If my dad calls back, just…tell him I'll be back," she said softly. Joe nodded and kissed her softly. Grace grinned and slowly stood, going across the hall to her twin's room. "Almost done?" she asked after entering. "Yes, ma'am. How 'bout you?" Sebastian asked from his desk. "I'm done," she said quietly, easing down on his bed. "What's up?" he asked putting down his pen. "I talked to dad…just now, about…what happened," she said sitting on her hands, "I'm gettin' a restraining order in the morning, and…he's callin' a friend of his to…see if he'll…be my bodyguard…just until this…whole thing is over."

"How does that make you feel?" he asked. "A little better," she said slowly. "But?" he asked. "I don't know…I just…feel like this is gonna get a lot worse before it gets better," she said swallowing nervously. "Grace…I'm here…Matt's here…and now you know, dad's here for ya. We're gonna make sure nothin' happens to you," he said touching her knee. "I know…," she whispered. Sebastian sighed and hugged her tightly. "We'll get through this, Red," he said softly. Grace sighed and put her arms around him, beginning to shake once more. "Where's Joe?" he asked pulling away from her. "My room," she said quietly, "We're gonna…watch a movie, I think."

"Good. If you need anything, I'll be up for a few more hours," he said. "Okay. Thank you, mo chuishle," she said moving from the bed. "No problem, Red," he said with a grin. Grace smiled slightly and went back to her room. Joe had put in _Million-Dollar Baby_ into her DVD player, and was patiently waiting for her to return. "I figured we needed to…end this night on a high note," he said at the confused look on her face. She flipped off the light and climbed into the bed with him. "Thank you, Joe," she whispered cuddling against him as the movie started.

Around 9:30, Grace's phone finally rang. She opened it and quietly spoke, "Hello?" "Hey, Red. Sorry it took me so long to get back to ya," Mark spoke. "It's okay, dad," she responded. "I got in touch with Curtis. He lives in Philadelphia, but he said he'll do this favor for me. He's flyin' into town late tonight, and he'll be at the house around 7:30. That'll give you time to go to the courthouse, and still get to class on time," he continued, "I know it's gonna be hard for ya, but…he's agreed to be by your side wherever you go." Grace took a deep breath and shrugged. "Okay," she whispered.

"If this guy tries anything again, Grace…Curtis will take care of him," he said quietly. "Thank you, daddy…so much," she said honestly, "You don't know how much this means to me." "Anything for you, Red. You feelin' a little better?" Mark said quietly. "Yeah. Joe and I are watchin' _Million-Dollar Baby_," she said grinning. "You always did love that movie," he said grinning, "What time will you be home tomorrow?" "I guess since this…Curtis guy is gonna be…takin' me around, it'll be between 10:00 to 10:30…depending on how fast he drives," she said grinning slightly. "Okay. Well, I've got a doctor's appointment at one, but…if you get a break around three, give me a call," he said quietly.

"I will, dad. I'll talk to you soon," Grace said softly. "I love you, Red," Mark said. "I love you, too, dad," she whispered, "Bye." Her father said the same before Grace clicked her phone shut and put it back on the nightstand. "What time are you leavin' tomorrow?" she asked her boyfriend. "Five. I have a five-hour drive to make," Joe said caressing her shoulder. "Well, the movie's almost over," she said softly, placing her arm over his stomach. "That's fine," he said kissing her forehead.

"I have a bodyguard now," she said softly, "He gets here in the morning." "Is he gonna be stayin' here?" Joe asked. "That's what my dad said," she answered. "Well, that's good news. Do you feel okay with that?" he said quietly. "For now," she said yawning quietly, "I'm not used to…answering to anybody, ya know." "Yeah…but your dad feels this is for the best, Gracie…and I agree with him," he argued looking down at her, "We just don't want anything to happen to you." "I know, Joe. I won't complain about it…much," she said grinning. "You're disturbing the movie, angel," he said softly. "I can tell ya what happens," she said quietly.

Joe kissed her suddenly, stroking her cheek and urging her lips to part. Grace moaned softly and allowed him to deepen the kiss. After a few moments, Joe finally pulled away from her, needing to catch his breath. "Okay…I'll be quiet," she whispered chuckling softly, resting her head on his chest. Joe grinned as well and turned his attention back to the movie, his fingers gently stroking Grace's scalp. When the credits finally started rolling, Grace was fast asleep. Joe went to move from the bed, but the redhead groaned and gripped his shirt. "Please don't go…," she murmured. "I'll be right back, angel," he whispered.

Her grip slowly loosened, and he moved from the bed. Turning off the television first, Joe then took the DVD out of its player and put it back in its box before leaving the room. In the guestroom, he changed into a pair of sweatpants and a loose t-shirt before going back up to Grace's room. She had moved to the back of the bed and climbed under the covers. Joe quietly shut the door and moved to her side. "Grace…do you want me to sleep up here, or go back downstairs?" he asked quietly. "Here," she mumbled.

"Okay, angel," he said softly. He climbed into the bed and smiled slightly when Grace scooted closer to him. "Thank you, Joe," she whispered pulling his left arm around her waist. "For what, angel?" he whispered before yawning. "Being here today…it meant a lot to me," she whispered. "Anything for you, Grace," he said kissing her shoulder. Grace yawned loudly and snuggled more into his warmth. Both people were asleep in a matter of minutes.

Joe's eyes opened abruptly only a few hours later. Grace was sitting up beside him, her arms wrapped around her knees, her eyes staring blankly ahead. He slowly sat up and turned on her bedside lamp. "Grace…what's wrong?" he asked softly, "Another nightmare?" "I'm sorry I woke you," she said softly. "Don't worry about that. Are you okay?" he asked rubbing her back. Grace shuddered slightly and looked down at the blanket covering her legs. "I can't get back to sleep," she whispered, "Every time I've tried, all I see is…his face." "How long have you been awake?" he asked. "Goin' on an hour," she responded with a sigh.

"What can I do to help?" Joe asked. "Can you…just go down to the guestroom? I don't wanna keep you awake," she whispered. "Grace…," he began to argue, knowing she was lying. "Joe, please…just go…I'll be fine," she said softly. "Okay, darlin'," he whispered touching her cheek. Tears filled the redhead's eyes, and she pulled away from his touch. "Don't…please," she said beginning to shake. Joe sighed and moved from the bed. Once the door shut behind him, Grace burst into tears. _It's starting_, she thought painfully, _He's not gonna stop until he gets what he wants._

Tears streamed down her face, and she didn't bother to wipe them away. _A restraining order isn't gonna be able to keep him away…and he's crazy enough to try and take out a bodyguard_, she thought, _I don't know if I can stop him this time…_. Her door crept open, and Grace watched as Sebastian entered. "Did I wake you?" she asked quietly. "No…Joe did," her twin said shutting the door. Grace sighed and looked back down at her hands. "What is it, Red?" he said sitting down beside her. "I had…another nightmare, and…I tried to go back to sleep, but…I couldn't, because…every time I closed my eyes…I saw his face," she responded running her fingers through her hair.

Sebastian sighed and pulled her into a tight embrace. "I don't want him to control my life anymore, mo chuishle. I don't wanna be that scared again," she cried into his chest, "I just wanna…live my own life, go to school and work, and not think he's gonna…get a hold o' me again." "He won't, Red. Dad wouldn't trust just anybody to protect you, so obviously this guy he's hired is great at his job," he said rubbing his hands over her back. "I'm just scared that…Terry is crazy enough to-to try somethin' anyway," she said sniffling.

"If he does, Grace, he'll go to jail. Please, sweetheart…try and get some sleep. You're gonna run yourself ragged if you stay up like this," he whispered in her ear. "I know…," she said softly. "I'll be right back," he said gently pushing her down onto the bed. Grace wiped away the tears and yawned, thoroughly exhausted. Sebastian went into his bedroom and grabbed a bottle of pills from his bottom-left desk drawer. He went into his bathroom and poured a glass of water, then finally went back over to Grace's room. Her breathing was calm and even, but she was staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Red?" he whispered sitting at her side. "What's that?" she asked when he poured two pills into his hand. "Sleeping pills," he answered, "Don't worry, they're not addictive." Grace grinned slightly before yawning. "I don't need 'em, mo chuishle," she whispered. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yeah…I'm better now," she said softly. "Okay, Red. They're here if ya need 'em," he said kissing her forehead. "Thank you," she said softly. Sebastian flipped off the lamp and stood slowly. "You want me to lock the door?" he asked. "No…will you send Joe back up here, though?" she responded. "Okay, Red," he said before leaving the room.

Moments later, the door opened once more, and Grace looked over her shoulder at her boyfriend. Joe came inside and shut the door quietly. "You feel better?" he asked softly. "Yes. Thank you," she answered, smiling slightly as he climbed into the bed with her. "I know I've said it a thousand times already, Grace, but…I care about you, and I just want you to be happy," he whispered pulling her a little closer. "I know…I'm sorry," she said softly. "Stop apologizin', angel," he said kissing her softly, "There's no need. Sleep tight, sweetheart." "Goodnight, Joe," she whispered, finally calm enough to go back to sleep.

Sebastian's alarm rang at 6:30 a.m., and he groaned as he turned off the clock. His father had called him last night, letting him know about Grace's bodyguard. He wanted to shower, dress, and eat before the man arrived. After relieving his bladder, he jumped into the shower. The hot water soothed his racing mind. He didn't want to make it obvious to Grace, but he was indeed worried that her ex-boyfriend was going to at least try to do something to hurt her. He scrubbed clean before going back into his room, drying off, and dressing in a pair of khaki pants and white button-up shirt. He looped a black leather belt around his waist before finally going across to Grace's room.

He wasn't surprised to see her awake. "You hungry, Red?" he asked quietly. Grace looked over her shoulder at him and shook her head. "You sleep okay?" he said coming over to her. "Yeah…I woke up when Joe did…watched him drive off…," she whispered staring out her window. The sun hadn't completely risen yet, but the sky was getting bluer by the minute. "It was harder than I thought it would be…I almost chased after the car," she said before letting out a slow breath.

Sebastian put a comforting arm around her shoulders, kissing her temple. "Come on, have breakfast with me," he said softly. "Okay…," she whispered allowing him to lead her from the room. "What do you want?" he asked as she sat down. "What can you cook?" she asked playfully. Sebastian stuck out his tongue and pulled out pancake mix and a carton of eggs.

The doorbell sounded at exactly 7:30 a.m., and Grace sighed heavily from the living room couch. "You want me to get it?" her twin asked. "No," she answered moving from the couch. Taking a deep breath, she went to the front door and slowly opened it. The man standing before her was the epitome of a bodyguard. Standing at around 6'6", and looking to weigh at least 250 lbs. of solid muscle, he was dressed in all black. Black dress pants, a black polo shirt, black combat boots, and even black sunglasses were what he'd chosen to wear that day. His head was shaved bald, and he sported a neatly-trimmed goatee. His eyes were hidden behind those sunglasses.

"Ms. Callaway?" Curtis asked politely. "That's me," Grace responded. "I'm Curtis Noonan," he said removing his sunglasses, "Your father--." "Do you have a brother in the WWE?" she asked suddenly. "Yes, ma'am. His name's Jimmy. I'm guessin' you've met him before," he said grinning. "I'm sorry, please, come in," she said with a smile. Curtis stepped into the house, and Grace shut the door. "Did you and Jimmy work together long?" she asked leading him into the living room. "He actually just started with the company about six months ago. I retired about three months later," he answered.

"Sebastian, this is Curtis Noonan. He's the brother o' that security guard who was really rude to us at Wrestlemania," she said to her twin. "You'll have to excuse Jimmy. He's a bit of a skeptic. It's a perfect quality for the job, but it kinda gets him in trouble sometimes," Curtis said. "Nice to meet you, Curtis. Thank you for comin'," Sebastian said standing and shaking the man's hand. "When 'Taker calls in a favor like this, I had to come runnin'," Curtis said grinning. "How long did you know him?" Grace asked. "I was a bodyguard in the music industry for just over 15 years, and I got hired by the WWE right after your mom retired, so…wow, over 20 years," he answered. "Wow," Grace said quietly.

"Did you wanna see your room, Curtis?" Sebastian asked. "I'll wait on that. I'd like to look around the house, though, for security reasons," Curtis answered. "Do you…need me to…take you around?" Grace asked. "No, I'd like to have your brother take care o' that," he said. "Oh…okay," Grace said sitting down on the couch. "It won't take too long, since I'm just checking the locks on windows and doors for now. I do need you to fill out some paperwork while I do this," he said setting his briefcase on the coffee table.

Grace swallowed and nodded slightly. "I'll try not to impose too much on your lifestyle, Ms. Callaway, but I do have a job to do…and I'm very good at it," Curtis said pulling out the forms for the restraining order, "Your father called me for a reason, and I do hope that you'll trust his judgment." Sebastian watched as Curtis instructed his twin on hot to fill out the forms, noting the tenseness in her body. When Curtis finally stood, Sebastian asked, "You okay, Red?" "Yeah, bro," she said quietly, "Go ahead, show him around." Sebastian sighed and led the man from the room.

Grace sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. _I wonder how much dad told him…but it's for the best…the more he knows, the easier his job will be, I guess_, she thought beginning to fill out the papers Curtis had placed in front of her. Nearly 15 minutes later, the two men finally came back into the room. "Sorry about that, ma'am. I forgot how big 'Taker's house was," Curtis said politely. "You've been here before?" she asked. "Long time ago, back when 'Taker was giving training camps down in Stamford," he answered, "Are you ready to go?" Grace stood and picked up the papers, shouldering her backpack. "No time like the present," she said quietly.

"Give me a call when you get outta class, Red," her brother said as they headed towards the front door. "Yes, sir," she said giving him a playful salute. Sebastian grinned and shut the door behind them, knowing Grace was in good hands. "Do you prefer I sit in the front or back, Curtis?" Grace asked when they reached the black Navigator. "The back, ma'am," he answered opening the door for her. "Please, call me Grace…or Red. I'm too young to be a ma'am," she said grinning. "Sorry, miss, it's a habit," he said grinning as well. Grace climbed into the large vehicle, buckling up as Curtis shut the door. Moments later, they pulled away from the house.

"What is your schedule like?" Curtis asked making his way through the quiet neighborhood. "I have class today from 10:00 'til around 10:50, 1:00, 2:00 'til 5:00, and 6:30 'til about 9:30," she answered, "It's the same on Wednesdays." "Your father told me you stay pretty busy," he said. "Yep. I only have four classes, but I also work 40-50 hours a week, so…I usually eat after my ten o' clock and two o' clock classes," she said. "Do you like your classes?" he asked. "Yeah. Public Speaking and Intro to Psych are a pain in my ass, but I love my art classes," she responded staring out the window.

"When do you work?" he asked. "Tuesdays and Thursdays, ten 'til around 11:30…Fridays from five 'til ten, and Saturdays from ten 'til 11," she stated. "Wow…you _are_ a busy woman," he said grinning. "I do what I have to do…I'm puttin' myself through school, so…I have to…make some sacrifices to get through it," she said grinning. "You've got that Callaway work ethic," he said. "I guess so," she said quietly. The rest of the drive was made in silence. Curtis pulled into the parking lot of the Manchester Municipal Building around 8:30 a.m. and quickly parked. "This shouldn't take long. I called right before I got to your house, and the Clerk is expecting us," he said.

Grace climbed out of the vehicle and shut the door quietly, papers in hand. She followed Curtis into the building, immediately doubting her reasons for being there. "Do we really have to do this?" she questioned when they reached the elevator. "What do you mean?" he asked. "It just…feels like…I don't know, an invitation for him to…come after me, not stay away…just so we can catch him," she said quietly. "That's a reasonable thought, Grace. As a former bodyguard for your mom and dad, though, I can assure you…this guy will come regardless. A restraining order just gives you the power to do somethin' about it," he said stepping into the elevator. Grace sighed and followed suit.

After being given the run-around for nearly 15 minutes, Grace and Curtis finally made it into the Clerk's office. "I'm so sorry about the confusion, miss. Our secretary is new, and she's a little rough around the edges," the woman said, "Mr. Noonan told me you have a few problems with the paperwork." "Um, yeah…the guy who…I'm gettin' this against…I don't have an address, so I…don't know what to do," Grace answered. "Have you had a restraining order against this man before?" the woman asked. "Yes, but that was over three years ago," Grace said. The Clerk let out a sigh and read through the description of abuse Grace had written. A minute later, she excused herself to go speak with the judge.

The tiny redhead shuddered and rubbed her arms roughly. "What if the judge doesn't grant it?" she whispered to Curtis. "Based on your history with this guy, Grace, I wouldn't start doubting this," he said, "Your dad gave me a rundown of what you told him about this guy, and…even if this does fall through, I've got my own ways of handling problems like these." The redhead swallowed and leaned forward. "I feel like I'm gonna be sick," she whispered. "Just don't hurl on my shoes," he commented. Grace looked back at him, noting the grin on his face. "Thank you," she said softly. "No problem. Now, about your class schedule…would you rather me sit inside the hallway or inside the classroom?" Curtis said.

Grace welcomed the change in topic, legitimately feeling nauseous. "I'll have to…let the Dean of Students know about this, so she can…send an e-mail to my professors. I can do that after my first class, though," she responded, "I guess for the first class, though, you can…sit outside." "Works for me. And you understand that I'll be at your job, too, right?" he asked. Grace nodded and said, "That's where I'll…need you the most, I guess." "Don't worry, Grace. I told you…I'm good at what I do," he said quietly. It was her turn to grin. "Brag much?" she whispered. "Only when it's appropriate," he retorted with another grin.

Another 20 minutes passed before the Clerk returned to the office. She sat down at her desk and placed her hands on top of the forms Grace had filled out. "Ms. Callaway…unfortunately, the judge is not going to grant your request for a restraining order," she said slowly. Tears filled Grace's eyes, and she began to tremble. "The last act of legitimate violence was three years ago, and even with what the man did Saturday night…the judge does not feel--." Grace bounded from the room before the woman could finish, her hand over her mouth. "Sir, I am sorry. I tried to argue for even a temporary order, until she could find an address for this man, but…the judge made her decision," the Clerk said to Curtis.

"So if she gets an address on this guy, the restraining order would be granted?" he asked. "More than likely, sir," the Clerk answered. Curtis nodded and left the office without another word. He went down to the closest bathroom and knocked gently. "Grace?" he said easing the door open. Grace sniffled slightly and softly asked, "They need an address, don't they?" "Yeah…but don't worry…I told you, I've got my ways of gettin' things done," he said confidently. Grace sighed and came out of the stall, tears in her eyes. "Can you take me home, please? I'm not feeling up to goin' to my ten o' clock," she said softly. "Sure," he said quietly. Grace walked past him, her head lowered in apparent defeat. She didn't speak a word the whole ride back to her house, fearing she would lose whatever breakfast was still left.

When Curtis parked in front of the house, she climbed out and trudged up the walkway. Her eyes came upon a small flat box with her name on it. "No…," she whispered, recognizing the messy handwriting. She slowly picked it up as Curtis walked up behind her. "What's that?" he asked. A single tear fell from Grace's left eye as she looked up at him. "He knows where I live, Curtis," she whispered, "This shit just went from bad to worse." She unlocked the door and made her way upstairs. Curtis came in and shut the door, cursing silently. Indeed, things had gotten just a little more complicated.

Inside the box was a black-framed picture of Grace and the guy he assumed was Terry. A note-card was with it, the message simply reading "We were happy before…we'll be happy again, Green Eyez." Curtis eyes the picture carefully. Grace was indeed smiling, looking genuinely happy. Curtis, though, noticed the faintest look of fear in her eyes. He turned his attention to Terry and thought, _Jesus…this guy could've been a wrestler_. He looked up at the stairs, hearing Grace's sobs even standing where he was.

_The shit just got real_, he though heading down to the guest bedroom to make some calls. The first person he called was Mark. "Hey, Curtis, how'd it go?" Mark said when he answered. "It's a no-go, man. Judge didn't clear the restraining order," Curtis said shutting the door. "Shit," Mark growled. "Look, I'll handle it. I just wanted to let you know about it," Curtis said. "What's wrong?" Sara asked from Mark's side. "Judge didn't grant the restraining order, dollface," he said quietly. "What?" she gasped, "Mark, my baby…"

Mark pulled her close and put Curtis on speakerphone. "Curtis, please…you gotta take care o' my baby," she said shakily. "I will, Sara. This morning was a setback, I'm not gonna lie, but please trust me to get this taken care of. This guy won't get close to your daughter, I promise," Curtis said. "Where is she?" she asked. "Up in her room," he answered. "You've gotta keep a close eye on her, Curtis. She gets scared or pissed off enough, and she'll bolt," Mark pointed out. "What do you mean?" Curtis asked with concern. "Grace ran away from home when she was 17. We didn't hear from her for…two years," Mark said slowly, "Since then…she's been prone to…runnin' away to…avoid her problems."

"It's her way of protectin' herself, Curtis. You have to convince her that…that's why you're there," Sara interjected. "I will, Sara," Curtis said slowly, "Look, there's somethin' else…" He knew he couldn't lie to them; they'd put him in an early grave if he did.

"What?" Mark asked. "When we got back just now, there was a package on the porch…for Grace," Curtis said, "Inside was a picture of her and this guy, and…a note that said, "We were happy before…we'll be happy again, Green Eyez." The "eyez" was with a z, so I'm thinkin' it was a nickname he had for her." "He knows where she lives?!" Sara asked fearfully. "It looks like it," Curtis said quietly. Mark's jaw tightened and he hesitated to speak. "What do you want me to do?" Curtis asked after a few moments.

"Find the fucker, Curtis…I don't care what it takes or what it costs…find him as soon as you can," Mark growled, "I'm comin' to Connecticut." "Mark, you can't. Dr. Williams said you can't travel right now," Sara mentioned softly. "Sara, don't. She asked for my help," he said tensely. "Taker, she's right. You called me for a reason. I'll keep you updated on everything, but you've gotta let me do this the way I know how," Curtis pointed out.

Mark sighed heavily and looked down at his wife, whose eyes were glistening with tears. "Fine…Curtis…," he said quietly. "You don't have to say anything. I'll get it taken care of," Curtis said quietly. "Call me tonight," Mark said simply. "Will do, Deadman. Bye, Sara," Curtis responded. "Bye, Curtis," she said, her voice breaking. "Bye, Mark," Curtis added before ending the call. He hurried up to Grace's room and knocked on the door.

When he didn't get an answer, he slowly opened the door. "Shit," he whispered. The young woman wasn't there, and the window was cracked open. He immediately dialed her twin's cell phone, leaving the room. "Yeah, Curtis?" Sebastian asked moments later. "Where would your sister go?" Curtis asked hurriedly. "What do you mean?" Sebastian asked shutting his office door. Curtis quickly explained what happened at the courthouse, and when he and Grace had gotten back to the house.

"Wickham Park. She goes there to escape sometimes. Is her car gone?" he asked. Curtis looked out the front door and said, "Yeah." "I'll try and get in touch with her, but you should head over there now," Sebastian said. He told Curtis the address and where Grace would likely be found. "Call me when you get in touch with her," Curtis said leaving the home and locking the door. "Will do," Sebastian responded. Curtis ended the call, hoping the Grace was at this park.

Grace sat in the terminal of the Bradley International Airport with her head down. As soon as she'd seen that box on her front porch, she knew she had to leave town. She'd never moved as quickly and silently as she had when she'd packed up a small duffel bag of clothes and toiletries. On her way to the airport, she'd dialed up the airline and booked the earliest flight to Houston. She'd called Sebastian to let him know where she was, but refused to tell him her flight destination.

"Flight 4364 to Houston, Texas, is now boarding all rows," a male's voice announced a few minutes later. Grace took a deep breath and stood, shouldering her duffel bag. She went up to the man and handed over her boarding pass. "Thank you, Ms. Callaway. Enjoy your flight," he said jovially. She merely gave a curt not and headed down the hallway. The plane was packed, but she managed to find her seat without too much trouble. Once she was finally seated, the tears started rolling. Her cell phone vibrated at her side, and Grace somehow knew it was the man assigned to protect her. "Yeah, Curtis," she answered. "Grace, where are you?" Curtis asked hurriedly, walking through the terminal looking for her bright red hair.

"I'm sorry, Curtis…I can't stay in Manchester," she said quietly. "Just tell me where you're goin'," he said. "I…I-I can't," she whispered. She understand why he was there, she really did, but she couldn't find it in her to trust him just yet. "Please don't tell my dad," she added softly. "He'll kill me if I don't," he argued. "I'm goin' home, Curtis…and not where you think…until this blows over," she said. "It's not gonna "blow over" like you want, Grace. Situations like this…if he found you after all this time…he's just gonna find you again," he said.

"Well, running is the only comfort I have right now," she said tensely. Curtis sighed and ran his hand over his head. "Do you at least have a way to get where you're goin' when you land?" he asked. "Yeah…don't you worry about me," she said, "Just do what you do…find him…" "I will, Grace," he responded. "Bye," she whispered before ending the call, turning her phone off, and slipping it into its case. To be honest, she had no idea how she was going to get to her parents' house. That was an obstacle she'd deal with when the time came. For now, she prayed her father wouldn't be too angry with her for doing this.


	11. Facing Fears

**Chapter 11…Facing Fears**

The plane landed in Houston at 11:15 a.m. local time. Grace exited the plane, glad to finally be on the ground. She looked around the busy terminal, a sigh escaping her lips. _What a pretty pickle I've gotten myself into_, she thought heading toward the exit. A cab ride was out of the question, and she knew she was too young to rent a car. "Grace Callaway, is that you?" a voice came from beside her. Grace looked up skeptically, asking, "Who are you?"

"It's certainly been a while. I'm a friend of your parents," the man said grinning, "We worked together before you were born, but once your mom retired, I would come visit whenever I got a chance." Grace eyed him a moment before blatant recognition set in. "Uncle Andy?" she questioned. "That's me, kid. And I must say, you're a spittin' image o' your dad," Andy said grinning, "What are you doin' here in Houston? Visiting?" "Tryin' to," she said eyeing the ground. "What do you mean?" he asked. "This was a…spur-of-the-moment decision, so…I don't have a ride to my parents' place," she responded. "You didn't call 'em?" he asked. "I…wanted to…surprise them," she lied.

Andy smirked and shook his head. "You always were a bad liar, Gracie," he said, "Just like your dad." Grace forced a grin and shrugged. "Come on, kid, I'll take ya," he said heading towards the parking lot. "Thank you," she said quietly, falling into step beside him. "It's nothin'. I've been meaning to stop by their house anyway," he said grinning, "So, what have you been up to all these years? Last I saw, you must've been a junior in high school."

Grace decided to give him the abridged version. "Let's see…I left home after Melissa graduated from undergrad…spent two years in L.A. as a tattoo apprentice, then I moved to Miami. I lived there for 18 months. Finally, I moved up to Connecticut with my brothers two and a half years ago. I've been tattooing for almost four years, and I'm in my second semester at the University of Connecticut, gettin' my B.A. in painting," she explained quietly.

"Impressive. Your parents must be proud of you," Andy said. "I hope so," Grace said quietly. They came up to a dark blue Toyota Tundra with tinted windows, and Andy unlocked the passenger door first. She climbed in while he went around to the driver's side. Around noon, they pulled up to the gate that hid Mark's home from the view of passersby. Andy grinned mischievously at Grace before holding down the intercom button.

"May I help you?" Sara asked nearly a minute later, sounding extremely irritated. "You gonna open up for an old friend?" Andy asked smirking. "Andy, you ass! You know that damn thing sounds off in this house! Rocky wouldn't stop barking!" she said, "Come on in, man." Andy laughed as the gate eased open. "That was pretty evil," Grace said grinning. "I do that every time I come see 'em," he said pulling onto the property.

Sara was standing on the front porch, which had been expanded to wrap around the house when Matt was born, her arms folded across her chest. "Well, here we are," Andy said to Grace. "Yeah…," she said quietly. "Go on, kid," he said softly. "Andy, get outta the damn truck! Ain't no point in hidin' now!" Sara yelled, the influence of Texas being heard in her accent since she was so angry. Sebastian had called her a few hours ago and told her Grace had ran away again, so her nerves were already on edge. Grace swallowed and opened the passenger door, dropping out of the truck.

Tears filled Sara's eyes at the sight of her daughter, and she practically ran down to her, pulling her into a tight hug. Grace immediately started sobbing as her knees buckled. "Andy, help me," Sara said quickly. Andy came around to them, picking up the tiny woman. "Take her up to my room, please," her mother said following him inside. Andy did as she asked, laying Grace in the middle of the bed. "Where's Mark?" he asked. "Out on a ride," Sara answered quietly.

"Mama," Grace cried from the bed. Sara immediately sat at her side. "I'm here, baby," she said stroking her daughter's cheek. "Mama, he…he knows where I live," Grace sobbed, "He found me, and now…now he won't leave me alone!" "Don't you worry about a thing, Red. You're safe here," Sara said softly. Andy stepped out of the room to give them some privacy, closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry, mama…I didn't know where else to go," Grace whispered. "Baby, you're always welcome here, no matter what," Sara said.

"Did Sebastian call you?" Grace asked. "Yeah, he called me right after he talked to you," Sara answered. "I figured," her daughter said sniffling, "I just…couldn't stay there. I know you and dad chose Curtis because you trust him, but…" "You don't have to explain, Grace. I'm just glad you're okay," Sara said softly. "When's dad comin' back?" Grace asked. "Well, he's only been gone about 15 minutes, so…probably not for a few hours," Sara answered. "Can I…sleep until then?" Grace asked softly. Sara left the room, leaving the door cracked, and went down to the kitchen.

Andy handed over the glass of water he'd been sipping on, and Sara took it gratefully. "How's she doin'?" he asked. "Fallin' asleep," Sara said softly, "Where's Mark when I need him?" "He doesn't have his cell phone on him?" he asked. "No…he left it here this time," she said looking down at her hands. "How you doin'?" he asked. "I'm just…thankful she's okay. When Sebastian told me she'd ran away again…I almost broke down this morning," she said sniffling. "Does Mark know?" he asked. "No…I couldn't find it in me to tell him," she whispered, "He was already pissed about…Grace not gettin' her restraining order." "Why would she need one?" Andy asked confused. Sara sighed and ran her fingers through her hair.

Andy listened as his friend explained Grace's situation, tears slipping down her cheeks. "I wasn't there for her, Andy. She was hurtin'…physically and mentally…and I wasn't there for her," she said softly. "Baby doll…you can't blame yourself for what that guy did to her," he said quietly. "I shouldn't have pushed her so hard as a kid…I shouldn't have tried to mold her. She wouldn't have ran away, and she wouldn't have ended up in that situation," she reasoned.

"You don't know that, Sara. Even the best people can find themselves in shitty situations," he countered. "I just feel like I failed her," she said sniffling, "I was…always there for Melissa. I spoiled her to no end. And when I…realized Grace wasn't gonna be like her, it was like…I started pushin' her away. Mark was the same way. We…drove her to that situation." Andy sighed and went over to the cabinet, pulling down a box of herbal tea. Sara sat in silence, trying to will away the pain in her heart and the disappointment in her mind. When Andy placed a mug in front of her, she smiled gratefully.

"Thank you, Andy…for what you did, bringin' her here," she said softly. "Not a problem, Sara. She looked completely lost in the airport, and she tried her damnedest to play it off. I couldn't leave her there," he responded. "Yeah…sounds like me when I was her age…too proud and stubborn to show weakness, no matter how much it hurt to hold it in," she said sipping on the tea he'd made. "What, you've changed?" he said grinning.

Sara grinned as well, rolling her eyes playfully. "You know what I mean," she whispered. "I know, sweetheart. Look, you gonna be okay?" Andy said standing. "Yeah, I'm fine now. Thanks again," she answered. The front door opened and shut harshly, and Sara immediately wiped her cheeks dry, knowing if her husband saw her tears, he'd flip out even more.

Mark entered the kitchen and went to the refrigerator, grabbing a Bud Light from the top shelf. He popped the top off and took a long swig before facing his wife. "You weren't gonna tell me?" he asked quietly. Sara bit her bottom lip, knowing he was talking about Grace. "I called Curtis…to see how the…search was goin'…and he said our baby girl ran away again, Sara," he continued, "And…to make it worse, he said Sebastian had told you…that she'd bolted again. So…when were _you_ plannin' on tellin' _me_?"

"Andy, please go," she whispered to her second-closest friend. "Yeah, Andy…this doesn't concern you," Mark said quietly, his jaw tightening. Andy sighed heavily, recognizing that tone anywhere. He stood from the table and said, "Call me if you need anything…both o' you." Sara swallowed and watched as he left the kitchen. The front door opened and closed moments later.

Mark immediately pulled Sara up, forcing her to look at him. "She begged me to help her, Sara, and I was tryin'! Why'd you keep that from me?! How am I supposed to help her when I don't know where she is?!" he snapped. "You were already so scared for her, Mark. I didn't wanna make it worse," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "Well, you did, Sara. You made it worse," he said quietly.

"She's upstairs," she whispered, a tear falling from her right eye. "What?" Mark asked. "She's upstairs…in our room. She said…she didn't know where else to go," Sara cried softly. Mark left the kitchen without a word, moving as fast as he could up to his bedroom. In the middle of his bed was his daughter, and tears of joy came to his eyes. "Thank you, God," he whispered limping over to the bed. Grace stirred slightly, but stayed asleep.

Mark eased down at her side, pushing her hair from her face. Her eyes were slightly swollen, and her cheeks were bright red. He lowered his head, crying silently and wishing that he didn't feel like such a failure. "We both failed her, Mark," Sara said quietly from the doorway. Mark looked up at her and said, "I'm sorry." "Don't…you had every right," she said coming to his side. "I just…assumed that…if I didn't know where she was, that asshole would…find her before I could," he said softly. "I know. But she's here…and she's safe," she whispered, "Come on. Let's let her sleep." Mark kissed Grace's cheek gently before following his wife from the room.

Around 4:30, Grace finally awoke. She looked to her left and smiled. "Oh, Rocky, I missed you," she whispered stroking the head of the huge Bull Mastiff. He'd been in her family for seven years. Her father had told her about his first dog, Slasher, of the same breed, and Grace had practically begged him to get another one. The dog eyed her and licked her cheek before laying back down. The door eased open and Mark peeked his head in. Tears immediately filled his daughter's eyes, and he came into the room.

"I'm sorry, daddy," she whispered as he said down. "I'm just glad you're safe, Red," he said quietly. "I didn't mean to worry you, dad," she said looking away. Mark touched her cheek, wiping away the tears that had fallen. "I told you…I'm just glad you're safe," he said. "Where's mom?" she asked. "Downstairs cookin' an early dinner," he answered, "You hungry?" "Yeah…I'll just eat in my room, though," she said slowly. "Why in the world would you do that?" he said, "Come on, it's almost done." "Are you sure?" she asked softly. "Yes, darlin'. Now come on, before I bring your mom up here," he said grinning.

Grace smiled and nodded. She moved from the bed and followed him from the room, Rocky on her heels. Down in the kitchen, Sara hummed softly as she stirred a pot of ham-and-potato soup. She'd talked to Sebastian earlier that afternoon, and he'd agreed to pay a visit to Grace's teachers to pick up assignments for the next couple weeks. He also said he would stop by her tattoo shop and let her bosses know the basics of what was happening.

When Mark and Grace walked into the kitchen, she looked over her shoulder at them. "Hope you're hungry, Red," she said grinning. "Yeah, a little bit," Grace said softly. "Your brother wants you to give him a call when we're done with dinner," Sara said. "Okay…," Grace said sitting down with her father. "He also faxed over your homework assignments for the next couple weeks, and said your boss Jacob has given you the next two weeks off as well," Sara said.

"Thanks, mom," Grace said quietly. "I figured that would give Curtis enough time to…get the information he needs to…get everything worked out for your restraining order," Mark said, "And you'll get back right in time for finals." Grace nodded slightly and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'll be right back," she whispered heading out to the pool. "You think she'll be okay?" Mark asked quietly. Sara sighed and peeked out the window at her daughter. "I certainly hope so," she whispered.

Grace sat down at the edge of the pool, slipping her feet into the warm water. Rocky plopped down at her side, resting his head on her right leg. The redhead smiled and scratched right behind his front right leg, laughing when he whined happily and scooted closer to her leg. She pulled out her cell phone and turned it on, calling her boyfriend's cell phone. Not surprised that he didn't answer, since was just under four hours until RAW started, she left a message telling him to call her after he was done with work. She clicked the phone shut, taking a deep breath, enjoying the smell of the evening Texas air.

She'd always loved sitting outside, because the sounds of the wildlife calmed her nerves. Rocky would lay at her side, just as he was doing now. She'd sometimes even talk to the dog, telling him everything she felt she couldn't tell her parents. The back door slid open, and Grace looked over her shoulder, smiling slightly at her mom. "You okay, Red?" Sara asked quietly. "Yeah, mom…I just miss sittin' outside like this," Grace answered, "I do it up in Connecticut, but…it's not the same." "I know how ya feel. That's why I told Mark that he'd have to go up there on his own when he did training camps in the winter. I'm a Southern girl at heart, so cold weather is a no-go for me," Sara said smiling.

"Have you ever lived north?" Grace asked. "I lived in Virginia in college for four years in the mountains. That was as far north as I went," Sara answered, "And even that was kinda painful." Grace chuckled softly and nodded in agreement. "My first winter in Connecticut was pretty close to hell on earth. I still haven't gotten used to it," she said. "What are you donna do when you graduate?" Sara asked. "I was thinkin' I might move to North Carolina, in one o' the college towns. I wanna open up my own tattoo shop, so…location is key," her daughter said smiling.

"North Carolina is a beautiful state, that's for sure, and it's got a lot o'…quaint little college towns to…do that kind o' thing and be successful," Sara commented. "That's what I figured," Grace said. The back door opened and Mark said, "Dinner's ready, ladies." The women stood and went inside, Mark shutting the door behind them.

Dinner went by slowly for Grace. It had been years since she'd had a meal with her parents in their home. Even when they came to visit in Connecticut, Grace always ate alone in her room. Thankfully, though, they didn't question her about her current situation. She didn't say much during the meal, actually choosing instead to listen to her parents discuss Sebastian's graduation, her father's eventual hip surgery, and other topics. When she was done, she meekly excused herself from the table. Mark watched as she left the room, feeling anger and confusion from not being able to do much other than offer words of comfort. He set his spoon down and sighed softly.

"Has Curtis found anything yet?" Sara asked quietly. "No…the box didn't have any prints on it," he answered, "This guy knows what he's doin', dollface…and that scares the hell outta me," "Me, too," she whispered. Mark put his head in his hands, trying not to break down. "I'll clean up," Sara said moving from the table. She grabbed the used dishes and took them into the kitchen, running hot water across them before putting them into the dishwasher.

The house phone rang suddenly, and Sara jumped slightly. "Callaway household," she answered. "Hey, Sara, it's Curtis. I got good news: I found him," Curtis said quietly. "Where?" she asked going back into the dining room. "He's stayin' in a rundown house right down the street from Wickham Park," he answered. "Hold on," she said before handing the phone to her husband. "Hello?" Mark said quietly. "Hey, Deadman. I found the guy…at least, where he's stayin'," Curtis said. "You're sure?" Mark asked sitting up.

"Yep. Saw him myself…he's a big motherfucker," Curtis answered. "He's gonna be a dead motherfucker when I get my hands on him," Mark growled gripping the phone. "Look, I know this is gonna make you uncomfortable, but…Grace has gotta come back. I called the courthouse, and set up an appointment with the judge on Wednesday afternoon at 2:30," Curtis responded, "It's pretty much guaranteed she'll get at least a temporary restraining order." "Why can't you just take care of him, Curtis? I don't want my baby girl put in danger," Mark argued.

Curtis sighed heavily and rubbed his bald head roughly. He hated saying no to Mark Callaway. "She's not gonna get hurt, man. You know me, and you know how I work," he said slowly. After a few moments, Mark let out a slow breath. "Fine…she'll be there," he said quietly. "I'm gonna call in a couple people to keep an eye on this guy. I can't watch him and Grace at the same time. That cool?" Curtis said. "Do what you have to," Mark responded. "Alright. Later, man," Curtis said.

Mark said the same before ending the call. "So what's goin' on?" Sara asked. "She's gotta go back," he said looking up at his wife. "Mark, no…she had her heart set on stayin' here," she argued, "We can't force her to go back, not like this." "I know, dollface. Trust me, the last thing I wanna do is send her back--." "So don't do it," she said crossing her arms. "Mom…dad…," Grace said stepping into the dining room, "I'll go…" "Red, no," Sara said quietly. "I have to…if I keep runnin' from him, he'll keep comin'," Grace said quietly, "I didn't think he'd ever find me again, and now that he has…I know I have to see this through to the end…whatever that may mean."

"Gracie, please…you don't have to go back there," Sara said, tears in her eyes, "You can transfer to A&M, you can work in Houston, you can…you can stay here." "Mom…," Grace whispered, her bottom lip trembling, "I'm not gonna let him control my life like that. I'm not gonna let him scare me into runnin' away again. I'm stronger than that now." Sara simply left the room with her head down, tears streaking down her cheeks. Mark looked at Grace, understanding in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, dad…I don't mean to scare you with this," Grace said softly. Mark stood and shook his head, slowly moving towards her. "You're stronger than I thought you were, Red…I'm kinda jealous," he said forcing a grin, "When do you wanna…go back?" "Tomorrow," she said softly. "Okay…I'll take care o' everything," he said pulling her into a tight hug, "You wanna…go for a ride with me?" Grace smiled and nodded slightly. "Let's go tell your mom," she said leading her out of the room.

A few minutes later, Mark had Grace on the back of his favorite Harley motorcycle. It was 15 years old, but it still looked and ran like it was brand new. "Hold on tight, darlin'," he said pulling away from the house. "Dad?" Grace asked through the headset in her helmet. "Yeah?" he said easing along the gravel driveway. "Are you okay with me goin' out with Joe?" she asked. Mark took a deep breath and responded, "If you're okay with it, Red, I'm okay with it. I just…don't wanna see you get hurt."

"I know it's gonna be hard, dad. I got my first taste of it when…Joe had to leave Friday morning, but…I'm willin' to at least try," she said. "You don't have to explain yourself to me, Grace," he said as the gate eased open. "I know, I just…don't want this to…drive us farther apart than we already are," she said painfully. "It won't, Gracie…," Mark said pulling out onto the street, "I won't let it." Grace smiled and closed her eyes, enjoying both the safety of her father's large form and the unpredictability of the motorcycle.

During her early teenage years, her father would take her on rides like this. He claimed it was because she'd begged him nonstop to take her with him, but Grace knew it had been her father's attempt to spend more quality time with her. Their rides lasted anywhere from 30 minutes to four hours, depending on how much time her dad had to spare. No matter how short or long the rides were, though, Grace had just enjoyed the fact that she could spend some time alone with her father. She didn't have to worry about being interrupted by her sister, her brothers, or even her mother.

And deep down in her heart, she knew her father loved that part as much as she did. Lost in his own memories, Mark thought back to the first time he'd taken Grace out on one of his motorcycles. She had just turned 13, and he'd promised to take her out for a birthday present. When they'd gotten back after being gone for nearly four hours, Sara had practically tore him a new one. He'd merely looked down at Grace, smiled slyly, and gave her a playful wink.

"Red?" Mark asked after 15 minutes of silence. "I'm not asleep, dad," Grace said smiling. "I didn't say you were," he said chuckling, "You wanna go into town for a couple hours? It's only about ten minutes away." "Sure, dad," she said looking at the scenery whizzing by them, "What are we gonna do?" "We'll see when we get there," he responded. "Uh-oh. I know that tone. You know ma will kill you if you come back with another tattoo," she said laughing.

Mark laughed as well, shaking his head. "I wasn't thinkin' that at all," he argued. "Right," she said sarcastically. "Oh, come on, Red. There's time," he responded. "Nope. Let's go to the mall," she offered. Mark smiled and said, "Fine. I could use some new jeans." Grace chuckled and leaned further against her father. They arrived at the Galleria a half an hour later. Mark parked and turned off the motorcycle. "That was fun," he said taking off his helmet. "Yeah, for you. I haven't ridden in a long time," Grace said taking off her helmet as well, "My legs are killin' me."

Mark chuckled as she climbed off, stretching her legs. "Youngin'," he said climbing off as well. "Old man," she retorted. Her father grinned and put his arm around her shoulder, heading into the large mall. "You think we'll get back in time for RAW?" she asked. "Sure thing," he answered, "Unlike your mom, I don't take forever to buy somethin'." "I'll let her know you said that," she said innocently. "I was joking," he said looking down at her. "Uncle Andy was right," she said grinning.

"About what? And when did you see him?" Mark asked. "He saw me in the airport this morning…brought me home," Grace answered quietly. "Good ole' Andy," he said softly. "Yeah…," she said. "Anyway, what'd he say?" he asked. She smiled and looked up at him. "You're a bad liar," she responded. Mark chuckled and rubbed her head playfully, pulling her closer. "I love you, too, Red," he whispered.

Their shopping trip lasted about two hours. Mark bought three new pairs of jeans and a leather jacket, while Grace got several bottles of tattoo coloring, a few t-shirts, and some drawing pads. Despite her protests, Mark paid for her things. They managed to fit everything in the saddlebags of the motorcycle before finally heading home. "Thank you, dad," Grace said as they sped out of the parking lot. "For what, baby?" he asked. "Tonight…Curtis…," she said quietly, "Everything." "I love you, Red. I'll do anything for you, darlin'. I know I fucked up while you were a kid, but…I'm glad you're lettin' me make it up," he responded.

Grace smiled and leaned back, spreading her arms and leaning her head back. "No time like the present, dad," she commented. "What time do you wanna leave tomorrow?" he asked. "In the morning," she answered putting her arms back around his waist, "I know I have the day off from work, but…the sooner I get back, the sooner I can kinda…prepare for Wednesday." Mark sighed and asked, "Are you sure you wanna go back, sweetheart? Your mama's right…you can stay with us."

"Dad…I've made a habit o' runnin' from my problems…it's a habit I'm tryin' to break," she responded, "I'm not gonna lie…I'm scared outta my mind, but…I'm not backin' down anymore." "Too stubborn for your own good," he said with a grin. "It's your fault," she said grinning as well. "Yeah, yeah," he countered, "Look, don't tell your mom, but…I managed to convince my doctor to hold off on surgery until after Sebastian's graduation." "Now who's bein' stubborn?" she commented.

"Oh, hush, you sound just like her," Mark said chuckling. "Well, then, you should listen to the women in your life," she argued, "Now that you mention it, why _are_ you ridin'?" "It's part o' my self-therapy program. The vibrations ease the pain," he said. "Does your doctor think so?" she asked. "Who cares what he thinks," Mark said quietly. "Like I said…stubborn," Grace whispered.

When they got home, Grace felt like her legs were wet noodles. She climbed off the motorcycle as Rocky came trotting up to her. "Hey, you," she said patting his large head. She pulled her stuff from the saddle bags, following her father inside. "We got about three minutes 'til RAW starts, Red," Mark said as she headed upstairs. "Okay," she said grinning back at him. Mark smiled slightly and went into the living room, where his wife was sitting on the couch reading her bible. "Hey, dollface," he said quietly, "You feel a little better?" "No…," she whispered. Mark sighed and eased down beside her.

"I don't want her to leave, Mark, not one bit. All I can think is…somethin' bad is gonna happen. And…I'm lookin' for comfort…and it's not comin' to me," she whispered, feeling tears burning her eyes yet again. "It will, sweetheart. You know Curtis is an excellent bodyguard. I wouldn't have called him if he wasn't good," he said quietly. "It's not him, Mark," Sara said looking up at her husband, "I just can't shake this feelin' that…if our baby girl goes back to Connecticut, somethin' bad is gonna happen to her."

Mark let out a slow breath and caressed her cheek. "She's gonna be fine, dollface," he said softly. Sara stood and shook her head. "No, she won't be, Mark. I'm beggin' you…don't let her leave," she argued. "She's got her mind made up, dollface. She's leavin'…and we can't stop her," he said quietly. A single tear slipped from her left eye, and she whispered, "If somethin' happens to our child…I'll never forgive you, Mark." She left the room without another word.

Mark sighed and leaned back against the couch. Over the years, Sara's intuition when it came to her children had increased tremendously, and Mark knew she was right. However, he also knew that nothing was stopping Grace from going back to Connecticut. He just hoped she had the means to protect herself.

Grace came down to the living room just as the theme song for RAW started, wearing a pair of dark purple pajama pants and a lavender spaghetti-strapped top. She curled up beside her father, grinning when his left arm came around her shoulders. "Where's ma?" she asked. "Up in our room," he said quietly. "She's still worried about me goin' back, isn't she?" she asked pulling her knees up her chest. "Yeah…and so am I, Grace," he answered looking down at her. Grace took a deep breath, not wanting to make eye contact. She knew he'd be able to see her fear if she did.

"Grace, please…stay here…let Curtis take care o' this guy…then you can go back," he argued, "You know you've got a room here…and I can find you some odd jobs to make some money. Please, Red…listen to me just this one time…" "Dad…," she whispered, "I can't. I told you…I'm sick o' runnin' from him." "Grace, you're not runnin'. You're lettin' me protect you," he said forcing her to look at him, "I couldn't…live with myself if…I sent you back there, and…somethin' ended up happenin' to you." Grace's bottom lip trembled, but she blinked away her tears. "Dad…Curtis is gonna be there…I'm not gonna run away again," she said softly, "Nothin' will happen."

Mark touched his forehead to hers and whispered, "I love ya, Red…you need anything when you get back, just…give me a call." "I will, dad," she said when he gently kissed her forehead. "Okay," he said, "Joe's wrestling tonight." Grace smiled and looked up at him. "I really like him, dad," she said quietly. "I can tell, Red," he said grinning. "Any fatherly advice?" she asked. Mark took a deep breath and said, "Follow your heart, Red. That's all I can tell ya…'cause ya know I haven't been in that situation before."

"What about before ma?" Grace asked. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Did you date anybody before ma? While you were wrestling?" she clarified. "Hmm…wow, that was a long time ago," he said grinning, "Her name was Julie…I was actually engaged to her." "What?!" Grace asked with wide eyes. "Yeah. We had been datin' for about a year, and I proposed to her on her birthday. She was real nice. Petite girl, about three inches taller than you…I did love her," he said grinning, "She was okay with my job, we had a lot o' the same interests, and she was doin' well for herself."

"What happened?" she asked quietly. "I got called up to the main roster, I started travelin' a lot more, and…," he said slowly. "And?" she urged. "I met your mom," he responded, "She'd already been on the main roster for about two years already, so she was pretty established. I saw her, and…knew Julie wasn't the woman I was supposed to marry." "Wow, dad…," Grace said softly. "I tried to fight it, I did. I didn't wanna hurt Julie, 'cause she stuck with me when I was trainin', and, ya know, she was a real nice country girl. But your mom…," he continued, "I couldn't fight that feelin'."

"When did you…break it off with her?" she asked, fascinated with her father's past. Mark sighed and ran his right hand through his hair. "Don't tell me the day o' the weddin'," she said quietly. Mark chuckled and shook his head. "No…we were…at the bridal shop…pickin' out her dress, and…I just blurted it out," he said. "How'd she take it?" she asked. "Shocked…that turned to gratefulness," he responded, "She said she had noticed I was…gettin' more and more distant, and had been prayin' that…I didn't wait too long to come to her."

"What happened after that?" Grace asked. "I threw myself into my work, and…here I sit," Mark said grinning. "Do you regret it?" she asked softly. "Not one moment of it," he answered. Grace smiled and turned her attention to the television. "You should write a book, dad," she said. Mark grinned and squeezed her shoulders gently. "Hush that nonsense," he said softly.

The next two hours passed by too quickly for father and daughter. Grace explained that she would only watch Joe's segments, and then change the channel. Mark ended up giving her a short synopsis of every character, even though he knew she wasn't really listening. When the show ended, Grace was fast asleep, her head resting in her father's lap. Mark turned off the TV, slowly easing from under his daughter. When he picked her up, Grace whimpered and gripped his shirt tightly.

"I'm here, Red," he whispered kissing her forehead. She slowly relaxed against him, yawning slightly. Mark took her up to her room and laid her in her bed. Grace curled up immediately, pulling the cover over her head. "Sleep well, darlin'," he whispered. He quietly left the room, leaving the door cracked. In his room, he stripped out of his clothes, limping into the bathroom. He took a hot shower, absentmindedly running his hand over his left hip. There was an 11-inch scar from his surgery the previous June. It had taken him only three months to heal, but it was the longest three months of his life. He was confined to bed, only leaving it to use the bathroom and occasionally move around the room.

Sara had literally been his support beam throughout that time, and even for a few months after that. She'd cooked for and fed him, bathed him, and just sat and kept him company. No, he didn't regret ending things with Julie, because it was worth it. As much as she'd accepted his career choice, she'd never understood it. In truth, she'd begged him not to end their relationship, to go to couples' counseling, and everything in between. When she'd fell to her knees in the middle of the bridal shop, Mark had merely said, "I'm sorry, darlin'," before walking out of the shop.

Just like he'd told Grace, he then put all his energy into becoming the best wrestler possible. Taking a deep breath as he stepped out of the shower, he remembered getting a letter from Julie's father a few months after their break-up saying she'd admitted herself to a psychiatric ward for clinical depression. _I couldn't fight my feelings_, he thought going into the bedroom. He dressed in a pair of cotton pajama pants and climbed into the bed. He draped his left arm around his wife and kissed the back of her head before finally succumbing to sleep.

Grace awoke early the next morning, grinning when she saw Rocky sprawled out beside her. She peeked over her shoulder at the small digital clock, letting out a heavy sigh. It was a few minutes before nine, and she knew she had to get up. When she moved, though, Rocky immediately woke up and went into a defensive position. "Hey, down, Rocky, nothing's wrong," she said rubbing his head. The dog plopped back down and moved into her hand. "Yeah, you always were a great guard dog," she said quietly. "Take him with you."

Grace looked up at her mother. "What?" she asked. "Please. I'd feel a lot better if you did," Sara said softly. "Ma…this is your dog. I can't take him," Grace argued. "Honey, trust me…I've had my share o' dogs. Besides, he was always more yours than mine. Take him," Sara said grinning. Grace sighed and looked down at the large animal. "Hope you like the cold, buddy," she said quietly. "Good. You hungry, Red? I made ya a nice breakfast," Sara said grinning. "Where's dad?" Grace asked. "Still asleep. I just wanted it to be me and you since, ya know, ya spent all evenin' with him yesterday," Sara said grinning.

Grace grinned and said, "Sorry about that." "It's perfectly fine, darlin'…," Sara said quietly. "Ma…I know you're worried about me goin' back, but…it's gonna work out for the best," Grace said stroking Rocky's head. Sara sighed and looked down at the carpeted floor. "Okay, ma…I won't talk about it," her daughter said knowingly. "Come on, breakfast is ready," Sara said softly, leaving the doorway. Grace looked down at Rocky, who looked as happy as could be. "Must be easy bein' a dog, buddy," she said moving from the bed, "Come on, let's go see what mama made us." Rocky barked once before following her from the room.

Breakfast was spent in awkward silence. Grace kept her eyes down for the most part; when she did look at her mother, she would've sworn she saw tears. When Grace was done, she went to excuse herself from the table. "Grace, wait…I have to get this off my chest," Sara said quietly. Grace swallowed and eased back into her seat. Sara took a deep breath and eyed her daughter. "I love you, Gracie, and I want you to know that. I'm sorry for…failing you," she said slowly. "Ma…," her daughter whispered.

"I did…I failed you. If I hadn't pushed you so hard…if I'd accepted who you were…who you are…you wouldn't have run away. This…this is all my fault, and I'm sorry, Red," Sara said, her voice shaking. "Ma, please don't do this to yourself. I know you're worried about me, but…don't blame yourself for this. Trust me, it'll wear you down quicker than you can blink," Grace said, "The only person at fault here…is Terry. And he's gonna pay this time." Sara dropped her head, feeling the tears slip from her eyes.

"Ma…," Grace said touching her mother's shoulder, "Look at me, mama." Sara sniffled and did as her child asked. "He's gonna pay, ma…I know he is," Grace said confidently. "I trust you, Grace, and your feelings…I don't trust him," Sara said slowly. "That's why dad got Curtis…and why you're lettin' me take Rocky. You're doin' all you can," Grace responded, "Now…you've gotta let me take care o' this the way I know how." Sara swallowed and nodded slightly. "I wish I had your strength," she whispered. "You do, ma…you just gotta trust it," Grace said hugging her. Sara squeezed her close, not bothering to wipe away her tears.

Mark moved into the doorway, staring hopefully at his wife. She grinned slightly at him, bringing a grin to Mark's face as well. "You ladies leave anything for me?" he asked. Grace moved from her mother's arms, smiling slightly at her father. "Sorry, dad. You're on your own," she said, "I'm gonna go take a shower." "Okay, darlin'. I'll take care o' your plane reservation," he said quietly. "Thanks, dad," she said quietly, heading out of the room with Rocky on her heels. Mark sat down at the table, watching Sara wipe her cheeks. "You gonna be okay, dollface?" he asked softly.

Sara sighed, shrugging and looking at him. "I've gotta be strong for her, ya know, but…I'll feel better when that asshole is put behind bars where he belongs," she said quietly. "He's gonna mess up big time, darlin'…and Curtis will make sure the cops take care of him," he said taking her left hand. "How can you and Gracie be so…certain about this?" she asked. "She's dealt with him before, so…she knows how he operates, and…I think she knows she's gotta…take this risk o' goin' back, just so she can…get him outta her life for good," he argued, "And trust me, baby…I'm as scared as you…but like you said, I've gotta be strong for her."

"She's takin' Rocky with her," Sara said quietly. "You're givin' my dog away now?" he asked grinning. Sara smiled slightly and said, "We can get another one." Mark sighed and shook his head. "Let's get a horse," he said. "What?! What are we gonna do with a horse, Mark? Where are we gonna put it? Who's gonna feed it? Hell, who's gonna ride it?" Sara questioned. Mark smirked and said, "I was kiddin', dollface. What kind o' dog this time?" "A Great Dane," she said smiling. "Otherwise known as a miniature pony," he joked. "Oh, huh," she said grinning. Mark leaned forward and kissed her softly. "I love you," he whispered. "Ya big softie," she whispered against his lips.

"I'll stop by the animal shelter on the way back…see which dog likes me the most," he said leaning back in the chair. "Don't you come back here with ten dogs, Mark Callaway!" she exclaimed. Mark chuckled softly and said, "I'll limit it to three." Sara rolled her eyes playfully and stood. "Where ya goin'?" he asked. "To fix you somethin' to eat," she answered, "Breakfast ain't been your forte in a while, sir." Mark's laughs followed her from the room.

While his wife was in the kitchen, Mark went down to his office. He searched for the earliest open flight he could, finding one that left the Houston airport at 11 o' clock. He purchased the ticket, printing it out as an eerie feeling crept through him. "This is a bad idea…I know it is," he whispered eyeing the sheet of paper, "But I know she's not gonna stay." He sighed heavily and dropped his head, beginning to pray with all his strength. If something happened to his daughter, Mark knew Sara wouldn't forgive him…but he also knew he wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

After nearly 15 minutes, he let out a heavy sigh. _God, please…keep an eye on her_, he thought moving from his desk. He went into the kitchen, pouring himself a cup of coffee. "Do you wanna take her?" he asked his wife. "No…I'd end up turnin' around before I hit the interstate," she said honestly. Mark swallowed and stared down into his mug. The pit in his stomach seemed to get that much deeper. "And I know you feel the same way," she whispered.

"Sara…please…I told you, I can't force her to stay," he said quietly. Sara sighed and pulled two pieces of toast from the toaster. She put it on a plate that already had eggs and sausage patties. "Here, Mark," she said sliding the plate towards him before leaving the kitchen. Mark sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _Just let it go, Mark_, he told himself, _God will take care of it_. He took the plate of food into the dining room and sat down. This would be harder to do than he would admit.

Upstairs, Grace had taken a quick shower and dressed in a pair of light blue jeans, a plain navy blue t-shirt, and a pair of black flip-flops. She pulled her hair up into a half-ponytail, then finally plopped down on her bed. She picked up her phone and dialed Sebastian's cell phone. "Hey, Red. How ya doin', darlin'?" her brother answered moments later. "Better," she said quietly, "I'm comin' back today…" "Stay there with ma and dad, Grace. Please…you'll be safe there," Sebastian said shutting his office door.

Grace heard the fear in his voice and asked, "What happened, mo chuishle?" "Curtis found out where this guy is stayin', Red…he's got a…fuckin' shrine, with pictures o' you…runnin'…goin' to your job…at school. He's been followin' you for a while now," he said quietly. Grace swallowed and asked, "Did Curtis get pictures?" "Why do you ask?" Sebastian said. "Did he, Sebastian?" Grace asked again. "Yeah…," he answered. "Good. This motherfucker is goin' down, bro…no matter what it takes, he's goin' down. He's not gonna win this one," she said heatedly.

Sebastian sighed and asked, "When are you gettin' back?" "Probably sometime between five and six…and I'll stop by for the shop for a little bit," she said quietly, "I'll call you when I land, though…and when I get to Manchester…and when I--." "Grace, I get it," Sebastian said quietly. "I'm sorry, bro, I'm just…tryin' to make you feel better," she commented.

"I know…," he said sighing, "Just…be careful. I know Curtis is gonna be there, but keep your guard up anyway." "I will, bro, I promise," she said quietly, "I'll see you tonight." "Love ya, Red," Sebastian said quietly. "I love you, too, bro," Grace responded, "Bye." Sebastian said the same, and Grace ended the call. She then dialed her boyfriend, hoping he was awake.

"Mornin', angel," Joe answered after a few rings, exhaustion apparent in his voice. "Sorry to wake you," she said quietly. "Nah, I actually just woke up before you called," he said yawning. Grace smiled and asked, "What do you have to do today?" "A taping for a Friday night show. I've got time to get in a good workout, and a healthy breakfast for once, before I have to head to the arena," he answered, "You?" Grace sighed and looked down at her hands. "I'm in Texas right now, Joe…at my parents' house. I didn't get the restraining order, so…I ran," she said quietly.

"What are you gonna do?" he asked. "Curtis found Terry's hideout spot, and he's got a couple guys trailin' him, so…I'm goin' back in a few hours," she answered. "Grace…are you sure that's the safe thing to do?" he asked. "No, Joe, I'm not sure it's safe, but I'm goin' back regardless. I'm sick o' runnin' from my problems, especially him," she argued, "My parents and my brother have already tried to convince me to stay here in Houston, but I'm not doin' that. He's not gonna control me anymore." Joe sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm takin' Rocky with me," she said quietly. "Your mom's lettin' you take her dog?" he asked in shock. Sara loved her dog like she loved her children.

Grace chuckled and said, "Yep. She practically begged me to take him." "Well, he is a great guard dog," he said, "Grace…just…please be careful. I know you have Curtis, and your brothers, and Rocky, but…" "I know, Joe…I'll keep my guard up," she said softly, "I am scared, though." "I can hear it," he said quietly, "Just get through these next few weeks, and I'll make it better." Grace smiled and said, "I can't wait. Not just to get away from home again, but I can't wait to see you."

"Same here, Gracie. What time are you gonna get back to Connecticut?" he said easing up from the bed. "I don't know what time my plane leaves, but I'm hopin' not too late. I wanna stop by my shop for a little bit," she answered lying back. "You really love your job, don't ya?" Joe asked grinning. "It's my passion," she said grinning. Joe grinned and said, "I know how ya feel, sweetheart."

The couple talked for a few more minutes before Joe said he had to go. "Call me when you get home, okay? I got somethin' I wanna talk to you about," he said. "Okay, Joe…bye," Grace said softly. "Bye, angel," he whispered. Grace ended the call, letting out a hefty yawn. She hadn't slept too well the night before, waking up several times from nightmares. She couldn't wait to get back to her home, back to the safety of her own room.

It wasn't that she didn't feel safe at her parents' house, she just missed the comfort of the house in Connecticut. While it wasn't an overly large house by any means, there was still plenty of room to move around. The first floor held the kitchen, living room, Matt's bedroom and bathroom, and the guestroom. The basement held a personalized gym. The second floor had Sebastian's bedroom and bathroom, Grace's bedroom and bathroom, and an open office. Her father had always needed space to move around, and he'd wanted to make sure his family did as well.

Other than her room, Grace has spent a majority of her time in the guestroom. It was quiet and spacious, which gave her plenty of comfort to practice her drawing. When she'd finally moved there, though, she balanced the little free time she had between the backyard and her own room. While her schedule was always very tight, she took quiet time whenever she could. However, Grace knew that the way things were going now, she'd be lucky to get five minutes by herself. She let out a heavy sigh as a knock sounded on her door. "Yeah?" she said tiredly.

Mark peeked his head in and asked, "You okay, darlin'?" Grace swallowed and shook her head. "I'm so scared, daddy," she said shakily. Mark came into the room, shutting the door quietly. "I know you have that pit in your stomach, 'cause I do, too…but I know this is the only way to get him outta my life for good," she said as he moved to her side. "It's the only legal way, baby…," Mark said quietly. "Dad, no…I've thought about that, and I don't want his death on my conscience. He doesn't deserve that time," she said looking up at him.

Mark grinned and nodded. "Agreed," he said softly. "Ma's still not takin' this too well, is she?" she asked. "No…but you can't blame here," he responded. "I wasn't tryin' to…but you know I have to do this," she said. "I know, Red," he answered. "What time is the flight?" Grace asked sitting up. "Takes off at 11…you'll get in Hartford at 4:30 your time. I'll call Curtis to make sure he's there to meet ya," he said. "Don't worry about it, dad. I'll have Rocky with me, so I'll be fine," she said. Mark sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'll feel better if he's there to follow you home," he argued. Grace grinned and nodded. "Okay, dad," she said softly. Mark pulled her close, rubbing his hands over her back. "You're gonna be just fine, Red, you know that, right?" he said in her ear. Grace nodded and let out a soft sigh. "I'll call you as soon as I meet up with Curtis," she responded. "Call me as soon as you land…and don't hang up until he's by your side," he countered. "Dad, you're bein' overprotective," she said quietly. "I'm bein' careful, baby. Please…let me," he said looking into her eyes. "Okay…when I land," she responded. Mark kissed her forehead softly and said, "Come on."

Grace followed her father down to the living room, curling up beside him on the couch. "Have you talked to Joe yet?" he asked. "Yeah, just a bit ago…he's as worried as you and ma," she said quietly. "I'd be a little worried if he wasn't," he said. "He's a good guy, dad," she said grinning. "Yeah, I know, I was just sayin'," he said rubbing her arm gently. "I miss him, daddy," she said quietly. "I bet…when are you gonna see him again?" he asked. "Right after school…I've gotta talk to my professors about takin' my exams early so I can go see him during finals week. But don't worry, I'll be back in time for your visit," she answered. "Good. Your mom might have a problem with you not bein' there," he said.

Grace smiled and leaned further into his warmth. "I'm gonna miss it here…it's so peaceful," she said softly. "Yeah…that's what I love about Texas. Whenever I did stay up in Connecticut, it was way too fast-paced for my comfort," he commented. "It's nothin' compared to L.A.," she said grinning. "Very true," he said chuckling, "Nice place to visit every once in a while, but it sucks to live there." Grace nodded as Rocky came trotting into the room, his food bowl in his mouth. "I think that's a message," Mark said smiling, moving to get off the couch. "I'll get it, dad," his daughter said patting his leg.

Mark thanked her, watching her lead Rocky into the kitchen. Sara came into the living room, silent tears streaking down her cheeks. "Dollface, what's wrong?" Mark asked immediately standing. "He's gone," she whispered. "What? Who?" he asked quietly, not wanting Grace to overhear them, "Don't tell me…" "Curtis just called your cell…he told me…Terry figured out he was bein' trailed, and managed to…get away," she responded, "Don't let her go, Mark…please, don't let her leave." Mark sighed and dropped his head forward.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Grace asked from the kitchen doorway. Sara eyed her youngest daughter, fresh tears filling her eyes. "Mom…what is it?" Grace asked, her eyebrows furrowing. "Um…Terry got away from Curtis' guys, Red…," Sara managed to say. "What?" Grace gasped. "Yeah…now do you see why I don't want you in Connecticut right now…this guy is dangerous, Gracie," her mother said. Grace looked from her mother to her father, knowing how much they wanted her to stay with them. However, she also knew just how patient Terry was, and how willing he was to go as far as necessary to get his hands on her again.

"I'm goin'…," she whispered crossing her arms, "He's not gonna stop…and I'm not runnin' anymore." "Grace, for the love of all that is holy, don't do this!" Sara pleaded. "Mom…I am terrified of this man…I know _exactly_ what he's capable of…and if I don't go back…I'm afraid he'll turn his focus to hurting Sebastian or Matt, just to get to me," Grace said, tears now filling her eyes, "And I refuse to let that happen." "Grace, your brothers can take care of themselves. I'm sure they'd--."

Grace cut her father off with a shake of her head. "I'm leaving…I'll call a cab if you're not gonna take me," she said before going up to her room. Sara collapsed against her husband, not hiding her pain anymore. "We'll get through this, dollface…He hasn't let us down yet, and He won't start now," Mark said stroking her back, "You know that as much as I do." Sara nodded slightly, but her tears kept coming.

"Come on, dollface," he whispered leading her up to their room. He helped her into the bed, pulling the comforter over her shoulders and watching until she fell asleep. He sighed as Rocky came into the room. "Boy…you watch my daughter…like you always did. Any person that ain't family or one o' her bodyguards don't get near her," he said quietly. Rocky nudged his left knee in understanding. Mark sighed and kissed Sara's forehead before leaving the bedroom.

Grace's door opened and she stood with her small duffel bag in hand. "Where ya headed, Red? Your flight ain't for another couple hours," he said quietly. "I called a cab…I got a 10-minute walk to the front gate, and it takes a while to get to the airport," she responded sniffling. Mark noted her red cheeks and sighed heavily. "It's okay, Red…I'm gonna take you, darlin'," he said softly.

"Dad, can you understand why I'm doin' this?" she asked looking up at him. "Yeah…it's hard, but…you have to do what you have to do," he responded. "Is mom okay?" she asked. "She's sleepin'…she'll be okay, though," he answered leading her downstairs. "Good," she whispered. "If you want, you can go ahead and put your bag in the truck. I've gotta go get some stuff for Rocky," he said slowly.

"Okay…thanks, dad," Grace said letting out a heavy sigh. Mark watched her leave the house, a sigh escaping his own lips. He was no more worried about his daughter's safety than ever before, but he knew he had to be strong for her. "God, please…help us through this," he said heading into the kitchen, "Don't let anything happen to my baby girl."


	12. The Verdict

**Chapter 12…The Verdict**

Grace's flight landed at 4:15 p.m. local time, skidding to a halt moments later. "Welcome to Hartford, Connecticut, ladies and gentlemen. We at Southwest Airlines hope you have enjoyed the ride, and wish you a safe journey. Thank you for flying with us, and enjoy your time in Hartford," the pilot's voice came over the P.A. system. Grace let out a heavy sigh and pulled out her cell phone, dialing her parents' house. "Hey, Gracie. You've landed?" Mark answered. "Yeah, dad. I'm about to get off the plane," she answered grabbing her duffel bag from the overhead compartment.

"Okay, good…the flight was okay?" he said quietly. "Yeah, dad. It went by quick," she answered, "But I know jetlag is gonna set in soon." "I don't think I ever really went through that…even when I was workin' my heaviest schedule," he said grinning. "It's no big deal, dad. I don't really have anything to do today," she commented heading through the aisle. "You gonna be okay, Red?" her father asked. Grace sighed and made her way off the plane. "Yeah, dad…I just hope everything's gonna work out," she answered. "It will, sweetheart. Don't lose that confidence now," he said quietly.

"I know, dad," the redhead said softly. "You see Curtis yet? He told me he's gonna have one o' his guys with him to help with Rocky," Mark said. Grace finally reached the waiting area, scanning it for her bodyguard. She spotted him standing near the back of the crowd, talking to a muscular man a few inches shorter. "Yeah, I see 'em," she said to her father. "Alright, when you get to him, let me talk to him for a minute," Mark said quietly. "Okay, dad," she said squeezing through the crowd. Curtis spotted her and let out a heavy sigh. "Here," Grace said holding her phone out. The bald man took the device warily.

"Hello?" he asked. "Curtis…I'm trusting you with my baby girl. You know I don't want her anywhere _near_ Connecticut right now, but…I know that you'll take care of her. But at the first sign o' trouble, you put her on a plane back here. Understood?" Mark said gravely. "You got it, man," Curtis responded. "And make sure she doesn't run again…she said she wouldn't, but now I'm not so sure," Mark added. "Don't worry, Deadman. She's in good hands," Curtis said grinning down at Grace. "Alright, put her back on," Mark said running his fingers over his mouth.

Grace took the phone from Curtis, turning her back to the two men. "I'm not gonna run again, daddy," she whispered. Mark swallowed and eyed the family photo he kept at bedside. "Please…trust me on that," she said quietly. "I do, Grace. I don't trust Terry," he argued. "Me, either, which is why I came back, why I'm gonna do this the legal way," she said heading toward the baggage claim. Rocky's cage came around, and she heard him whining loudly. "Easy, boy, it's almost over," she called out.

"He never did like flyin'," Mark said. "Alright, dad, I'll give you a call tomorrow night," Grace said watching Curtis and the second man pull down the large cage. "Does this thing fold up, Grace?" Curtis asked. "Yeah," she said. "Okay, Grace. Remember, be careful…and call me if you need _anything_," Mark said quietly, "I love ya, Red." "I love you, too, dad. Bye," she whispered. She waited until her father said the same before clicking the phone shut. "So…how'd you manage to get him away from your mom?" Curtis asked as she let the dog out of the cage.

Rocky slowly stepped out of the cage, shaking his large form. "She told me to take him," she answered folding up the cage. "Jesus, that's a big dog," the second man mumbled. "Don't worry, he's a gentle giant, 'til you give him reason to get mad," Grace said rubbing the dog's head. "My apologies, Grace. This is Doug. He's gonna be workin' with me on this," Curtis said taking the cage from her. Grace shook his hand and nodded slightly. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"You ready to head outta here?" Curtis asked. "I'd like to…stop by my shop, if you don't mind," she answered following him out of the airport. "Okay. Doug is gonna follow us in your car," Curtis responded. Grace nodded and handed him her keys along with the parking pass. "It shouldn't be too much, since I just left yesterday," she said quietly. "Don't worry about it, miss," Doug said, "What kind o' car is it?" "A black Honda Civic…just press the button, and you'll find it. It's somewhere near the back, though," she said. Doug nodded and headed towards the long-term parking area.

Grace followed Curtis to his vehicle, not wanting to be in public any longer than necessary. On the way to Manchester, she called Sebastian to let him know she'd arrived safely. She also assured him she wasn't staying at her shop too long. Curtis pulled into the shop's parking lot as the clock read 6:15 p.m. Rush-hour traffic had made the trip from Hartford about 45 minutes longer than usual. Grace climbed out of the vehicle, Rocky right on her heels. "Don't bite anybody, buddy," she said clipping a heavy mesh leash onto his collar, gripping it tightly.

Curtis led the way inside, but Grace gasped when Jaden practically tackled her. "Oh, my God!" Jaden yelled when Rocky started barking and growling. "Rocky, down! She's a friend!" Grace snapped nudging the dog. When he sat down, Grace sighed and tucked her hair behind her left ear. "I'll be right outside, Grace," Curtis said leaving the building. "Where'd you get him? Is he nice? Is he gonna attack me if I hug you? And what are you doin' here? Aren't you supposed to be in Texas with your parents?" Jaden rambled eyeing the dog with caution.

Grace smiled and pulled her friend into a tight embrace. "He's my parents' dog, and he's nice if he knows you mean well. He's just here for more protection," she said quietly. "Sebastian told, me, Jacob and Justin somethin' about your ex bein' in town, so you were gonna stay with your parents until finals week," Jaden said pulling Grace down onto the nearest couch. "Well, that was the plan," Grace said, grinning when her dog plopped down at her feet, "I got tired o' runnin', J." "What about another restraining order?" Jaden asked.

"I've got an appointment with the judge tomorrow afternoon," Grace said, "But…I know it's not gonna mean a damn thing to Terry. He's gonna come for me regardless." "So why come back? Why put yourself in that kind o' danger?" Jaden asked quietly. "I didn't want him goin' after Sebastian or Matt," Grace said looking down at her hands, "Where're the bosses?" "They went home for the day. Walter's gonna be back in a few minutes with Joey," Jaden responded. "Good…no use in bein' here by yourself," Grace said softly. "Oh, don't you worry about me, trucker," Jaden said grinning, "You been home yet?" "No, I wanted to come here first," Grace said.

"Are you workin' Thursday, then?" Jaden asked. "Yeah…you'll grab me some good appointments?" Grace said. "Sure, trucker…you gonna be okay?" Jaden said touching her friend's shoulder. "Yeah, I'm just…tired, ya know," Grace answered, "Tired of all this…and it only started Saturday." "Why don't you head on home? I'll tell Jacob you're gonna be in Thursday," Jaden said quietly, "Is he gonna be with you?" Grace looked at Rocky and shrugged. "Either him or one o' my bodyguards," she said quietly. "Which would you prefer?" Jaden asked.

"I would "prefer" not to be in this situation," Grace said, trying to fight back tears. Jaden pulled her into a tight hug, sighing when she felt her friend trembling. "I wish I never met him, J…my mind told me that first night I saw him that he was bad news…but I wanted someone so badly, I ignored the signs," Grace cried softly, "And now…it's gonna bite me in the ass." "No, it won't, Gracie. You've got support all around you. Nothin' will happen to you or me or anybody you care about, darlin'," Jaden said stroking the back of her head.

Rocky whined softly, placing his head on Grace's lap. "See, you even got him," Jaden said softly. Grace sighed and wiped her tears away. "And you got Joe, too, right?" Jaden added. Grace smiled slightly and nodded. "Head on home, trucker. I'll tell Jacob you'll be in on Thursday," Jaden said. Grace nodded and eased up from the couch. "See you in class tomorrow," she whispered. "Call me if you need anything, chica," Jaden said as the redhead left the building.

Once inside Curtis' vehicle, Grace immediately dialed her boyfriend. "Please pick up, Joe," she said softly. "Hey, angel, you home yet?" Joe answered moments later. "I'm on my way there now. I stopped by my shop to talk to Jaden for a bit," she said quietly, "I miss you, Joe…so much." "You know I miss you, too, Gracie. What's wrong, baby?" Joe said ducking into an empty locker room. "It just…hit me what's really happening," she said sniffling, "I'm tryin' to be strong, but…it's so hard." "I can only imagine, sweetheart," he said quietly, "Just…three more weeks. Three more weeks, and you'll be back in my arms."

Grace smiled and looked over at Rocky, the dog staring at the passing scenery. "You wanted to talk to me about somethin'?" she suddenly remembered. "Yeah…um, my parents want to meet you," Joe said slowly. "What? We haven't even been dating a week," she said in shock. "I know, I know, and I told 'em them," he explained, "But…I can't stop talkin' about you to them. They said…they wanted to meet this special lady." Grace blushed and looked down at her lap.

"So…what do you say?" he asked. "What do you think, Joe?" she asked. "I'd love to take you home to my parents," he responded. Grace smiled and blushed even more. "Okay, Joe…that's fine," she whispered. "Good…I didn't wanna have to kidnap you," he joked. Grace laughed softly and shook her head. "That won't be necessary," she said softly. "So what are you doin' tonight?" he asked. "I'm gonna catch up on my homework…maybe draw a little…try to stay positive, ya know. What about you?" she responded.

"I've got a show in about 30 minutes," he answered. "Oh…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you," Grace said quietly. "Don't even worry about it, angel. I don't have to wrestle for another couple hours, so I have plenty o' time to stretch," he responded, "I was waitin' on your call." "Are you goin' home tomorrow?" she asked. "Nah, I'm on the road for the next 12 days. We're still in post-Wrestlemania season, so there's a lot goin' on. But don't worry, call me anytime, sweetheart," he said quietly.

"You sure you wanna offer that, sir?" she asked softly. "Without a doubt," he whispered back, "Any chance I get to talk to you, no matter what the topic, is a chance I take." Grace smiled and shook her head. "You're amazing," she whispered. "I try, angel," he said with a smile. "Give me a call tonight when you're done, okay?" she said softly. "Alright. You gonna be okay?" he said. "Yeah. I've got too much protection not to be okay," Grace answered, "I'll talk to you later tonight." "Bye, angel," he whispered. "Bye, Joe," she whispered before ending the call. "You have the choice of taking Rocky with you tomorrow, Grace," Curtis said when they finally pulled into her neighborhood, "I'll be with you, of course…but if he makes you more comfortable, we can bring him with us."

"It doesn't matter, Curtis," she said quietly, wanting nothing more than to be with her boyfriend. "Grace, would you have come back if we hadn't found this guy's hiding spot?" he asked. "Yeah…only on principle. I'm a Callaway, Curtis. We don't run from our problems," she said looking at his reflection in the rearview mirror. Curtis grinned and nodded, admiration in his eyes. "Good for you, miss. And don't you worry, this problem will definitely be taken care of," he said stopping in front of her house, "I'm gonna drop Doug off at his hotel, but I'll be back soon."

Grace let Rocky out as Doug parked her car behind Matt's. She slid out of the SUV and shut the door. "You gonna be okay, Grace?" Curtis asked through the window. "Yeah, go on, Curtis," she said heading up the sidewalk. She unlocked the front door, smiling when the dog bounded inside. "I know, boy, airplane rides suck," she said shutting the door quietly and locking it. Her younger brother peeked out from his room, waving slightly. "Hidin' a girl, M.J.?" she asked grinning, resetting the house alarm. "Yeah, right. How was the flight?" he responded.

"Long. I'm just glad to be back," she said softly, heading towards the stairs. "If you…need anything, Grace…I'm here for ya," he said slowly, "I don't know if it means anything to ya at this point, but…you're my sister, and I love ya, and…I got your back." "Are you okay, Matt?" she asked stopping at the base of the stairs. Matt came out of his bedroom, touching her left hand. "Sebastian told me about…what happened in Florida, and…I'm sorry I wasn't there for ya," he said quietly.

A tear fell from her left eye before she could stop it, but Matt wiped it away. Grace hugged him tightly, shaking in his arms. "Don't worry, Red, I'm right here," he whispered. "I haven't been this scared in years, M.J.," she whispered. "And I'm sorry you have to be afraid," he said rubbing her back, "Why don't you come watch TV with me?" "Okay…I'll be right back," she said moving from his embrace. Matt grinned and winked at her before going into the kitchen. Grace smiled and dashed up to her room to change.

Around nine o' clock, Sebastian finally pulled up in front of the house. He spotted his siblings' vehicles, along with Curtis' SUV, and let out a heavy sigh. He'd went to dinner with Liz, but he'd felt distracted the whole time. Grace had called him when she'd gotten home, but it didn't ease his mind. He entered the house, grinning when Rocky came trotting up to him. "Hey, boy, where are those two at?" he asked. Rocky barked once before heading upstairs.

Sebastian followed the animal, grinning when he reached Grace's bedroom. He knocked quietly, shifting his work bag on his shoulder. "What?" Grace mumbled from inside, sounds of her moving around coming through the door. As soon as she opened the door, Sebastian pulled her into a tight hug. "Sebastian?" she whispered, her voice muffled, "I can't breathe." Sebastian chuckled and kissed the top of her head before releasing her. "Glad you're back, Red," he whispered, "Were you sleeping?" "No, I was workin' on some homework, and kinda…dosed off…waitin' for Joe to call," she answered. "Where's Matt?" he asked. "He fell asleep while we were watchin' a movie, the lazy bum," she said grinning. "Of course. So…how ya doin'?" Sebastian asked. "I'm good, mo chuishle, really. I've got you and M.J. and Rocky," she said.

"And Curtis," he said quietly. Grace swallowed and asked, "Do you trust him, bro?" "Dad does," he answered. "That wasn't my question," she said softly. "Yeah…I do, Red. He's doin' everything he can for you," Sebastian said, "Why don't you?" "I don't know. Just…bein' back here makes me wary of everybody," she answered. "Don't worry. Me and Matt are sure gonna keep an eye on you," he said touching her shoulders. "Both eyes," she whispered.

"You gonna be okay?" he asked quietly. "Yeah…I'll just be glad when this bullshit is over," she whispered. "I know, Red…me, too," he whispered in return. "I got some homework to finish. I'll see ya in the mornin', bro," Grace said before slipping back into her room, shutting the door quietly. Sebastian sighed and kneeled down to the large dog at his side. "You big ox," he whispered rubbing his head, "Don't tear too much shit up." Rocky licked his cheek before heading back downstairs. Sebastian sighed and went across the hall to his room.

After a hot, relaxing shower, he dressed in a pair of black pajama pants and climbed into bed. He called his girlfriend and laid down. "Hey, sweetheart. You feel a little better?" Liz answered moments later. "Yeah. I just needed to see that she was okay, ya know," he said quietly. "Is she?" she asked. "Yeah, as well as can be expected," he answered running his hand over his face, "I'm tellin' ya, Liz, if I ever see this guy…God only knows what I'd do." "Don't do anything jeopardize your future, Sebastian. I know you love your sister, but…," Liz said quietly.

"I know, Liz, it's just…frustrating. Grace is hidin' her fear, but…I can still feel how scared she is…and I don't want her to be that scared," he said quietly. "I know you don't baby. But I'm sure she knows she's got protection all around her," she said. "Yeah, you're right," he responded. "As usual," she said grinning. Sebastian chuckled softly and whispered, "I love you, Liz." "I love you, too, sweetheart. Get some rest, okay?" Liz said. Sebastian agreed to a lunch date the next afternoon before ending the call. He plugged up his phone before turning off the lamp beside him. "Help us through this, Lord…help us all," he whispered before falling into a restless sleep.

The next morning, Sebastian awoke with a start, his heart racing and sweat pouring from his body. Dreams of Grace being kidnapped had haunted him all night. He eyed the clock and groaned. It was only a few minutes past five, and he didn't have to be up for another hour. He let out a heavy sigh and wiped his face, knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep. Whimpering from the floor caught his attention. He looked over the side of his bed, another heavy sigh escaping his lips. "No, please…Terry, don't, no!" Grace murmured in her sleep, "I'll be good…I promise, I'll be good now."

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed, and he gently touched her shoulder. Grace smacked his hand away, still murmuring. Sebastian moved off the bed and gently lifted her onto the bed. She immediately curled up, so Sebastian slipped his blanket over her shoulder, wondering why she'd slept on the floor in the first place. He then stood and made his way down to the kitchen. "You're up early," he said to his younger brother. Matt rubbed his hands over his face and mumbled, "Couldn't sleep." "Yeah…I just found Grace sleepin' on my floor," Sebastian said preparing a pot of coffee. "Is she okay?" Matt asked. "I don't know. Usually when she comes in my room, she gets in the bed," Sebastian said slowly.

Matt sighed and shrugged. "It was just weird, ya know," Sebastian said sitting down with his brother, "So…why couldn't you sleep?" "Nightmares…," Matt said quietly, "About Grace." Sebastian sighed and nodded solemnly. "Yeah…me, too," he said quietly, "And I think she was, too." "How weird is that," Matt whispered. "I think we're all just a little on edge…rightfully so, but we both have to…be strong for her," Sebastian said quietly, "Dad told me one o' the only reasons she came back was 'cause she was afraid somethin' was gonna happen to us." "I don't want anything to happen to _her_, Sebastian. I know I…act like I don't care what she does, but…the last thing I want is for her to get hurt," Matt said slowly.

"She knows that, M.J., believe me. She still feels bad about abandoning you when she ran away," Sebastian said eyeing his brother. "I don't even care anymore. I was a kid who thought he knew how the world worked, that everything was perfect, and she was just overreacting," Matt responded, "Now…I feel so selfish." A tear fell from his left eye, but Matt hastily wiped it away. "Sorry," he said softly. "It's okay, Matt, but…you shouldn't hold all this in. I know you…feel you have to uphold this image of…toughness, but…it's okay to open up every now and then," Sebastian said.

"You're gonna make a great therapist one day," Matt said forcing a grin. Sebastian chuckled and responded, "You two give me plenty o' practice." Rocky trotted into the kitchen a few minutes later, and Sebastian poured him a bowl of cereal. "There ya go, boy," he whispered as the dog began to chow down. "I forgot how much he ate," Matt said grinning. "Yeah, he's a big ox…just like dad," Sebastian said grinning as well. "True," Matt said chuckling.

"So…what's your schedule like today?" Sebastian asked after a few moments of silence. "I got a meeting with my advisor at ten, class at eleven…a lunch break…class at two and three, then an intramural basketball game at five. I'll probably be home around eight or so," Matt answered "I want you to…see if you can keep an eye on Grace today, okay? I know ya'll have different schedules, but…make sure Curtis is with her whenever you do see her," Sebastian said quietly, "She's a little wary of him, so I want to make sure he's doin' his job." "Okay, bro," Matt said without hesitation.

An hour later, Grace came stumbling into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Morning," she grumbled going to the refrigerator. "How ya feelin', Red?" Sebastian asked quietly. "Back hurts," she answered pulling out a carton of orange juice. "Why'd you sleep on the floor?" he asked as she plopped down beside him. "You were tossin' and turnin' somethin' awful…didn't wanna get nailed," she said quietly. Sebastian sighed and said, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay, mo chuishle, really," Grace said quietly, "How long you been up?" "About an hour…Matt actually just went back to bed a few minutes ago," he answered. "Is he okay?" she asked sipping from the carton. "Yeah…he's worried about you," he said softly. Grace swallowed and dropped her head. "I'm sorry, mo chuishle…I'm sorry I got you two into this," she whispered. Sebastian put an arm around her shoulders, giving her a reassuring squeeze. "We're all blood, Grace…through thick and thin. That's what family's for," he said.

"I wish I would've known that six years ago," she said looking up at him, "But of course, I gotta do things the hard way." "We're Callaway's, sweetheart…that's the only way we learn," Sebastian said playfully tapping her nose. Grace chuckled and nudged him with her elbow. "Smartass," she whispered. "It's genetic," he said kissing her temple, "Hungry?" "No," she said fingering the juice carton. Sebastian sighed and moved from his seat. "You're tiny enough as it is, Red. You're gonna blow away if you're not careful," he said pulling down two bowls. _Maybe if that happens, Terry will go away, too_, Grace thought somberly.

After breakfast, Grace went up to her bathroom. She took a hot shower, trying to wash away the fear in her heart. When she was done, she went down to her room, dressing in a pair of loose blue shorts and a black baby tee with her shop's logo on the front. She tip-toed downstairs and clipped Rocky's leash onto his color. "And where are you goin'?" Matt asked from behind her. Grace gasped and spun around, her hand going to her chest.

"God, M.J., give me a fuckin' heart attack," she whispered. "Where ya goin'?" he asked again. "For a run," she answered. "We got a treadmill downstairs," he countered. "M.J., please…," she whispered. "I'm comin' with you," he said with finality. Grace sighed and nodded. "Hurry up," she said softly. Matt slipped back into his room, pulling on a pair of running shoes, before coming back into the hallway. "And I thought dad was overprotective," she whispered. Matt smiled and reset the house alarm before opening the front door, letting his sister out first. Once they were a few houses away, Matt looked over at his sister. "So…what's on your mind, Red?" he asked.

"Everything, M.J. I don't know if this was such a good idea, ya know. I don't wanna be lookin' over my shoulder 24/7 because of him," Grace said quietly. "You won't have to, Red. That's what Curtis is for," he offered. "I don't wanna be in this situation at all, but…now that I am, I just want it to be over already," she responded. "Don't worry, Grace. You'll get that restraining order, and then you won't have to worry about him…because if he breaks it, Curtis is gonna make sure he goes to jail for long time," Matt said quietly.

Grace ran her fingers through her hair, grinning down at Rocky, who was sniffing at every object he could reach. "I'm kinda glad he's here, ya know. I always treated him like my own when dad first got him," she said quietly. "I'm still surprised ma let you bring him with you," he said grinning as well. "She kinda made me, M.J.," she said, "But I'm glad she did. He gives me a sense of comfort." "He's that kinda dog," he said softly. "Yeah…ya know, he actually almost attacked Jaden yesterday," Grace said as they rounded the block. "What? Why?" he asked.

"Bein' his usual overprotective self, I guess. I'm gonna have to make sure he can distinguish between friends and foe," she answered, "Shouldn't take too long, since I don't hang out with anybody other than Jaden, you and Sebastian." "Oh, I'm sure you've got a lot more friends than that," he said jokingly. "No, not really, bro. I don't trust very easily anymore," she said eying the sidewalk, "Ever since I left Florida…" Matt sighed and put an arm around her shoulders. "What about Joe?" he asked. Grace grinned, feeling a blush rise up her cheeks.

"Joe's different," she whispered, "I feel…genuinely safe around him." "Well, that's a good thing. I don't want to have to teach him not to hurt my sister," he said grinning. "He's not that kinda guy, bro," she said smiling. "When do you see him again?" he asked. "I'm gonna try to take all my finals early so I can go see him that week before mom and dad come up to visit," she answered. "But you'll be back in time for that, right?" he asked. "Of course. I wouldn't miss that for anything," she responded. "Good, 'cause you know Sebastian wouldn't let you hear the end of it," Matt said. Grace chuckled, nodding in agreement.

After 20 minutes of wandering through the neighborhood, the siblings finally returned home. "You gonna be okay, Red?" Matt asked once they were inside. "Yeah, bro. Promise," Grace said heading up the stairs. Matt sighed and made his way down to his bathroom. He was in no mood to sleep, so he wanted to get his shower out of the way. Upstairs, Grace continued working on her homework assignments. If she could finish them by the end of the week, she was going to see if her professors would let her take her exams the following week. There were a ton of small papers due, and a few final drawings, so Grace prayed she could get them all done.

_Just think…you get this done, and you get to spend six whole days with Mr. Seanoa_, she thought grinning. At that moment, Grace's cell phone rang from her nightstand. She checked the caller ID, and her grin spread to a full smile. "You really do like calling me at all hours, sir," she said to her boyfriend. Joe chuckled softly and shrugged. "Sorry, darlin'. Were you asleep?" he asked quietly. He was driving to the next town on his schedule – Green Bay, Wisconsin – for a special appearance. "No, I've been up for a couple hours already," she answered sitting back at her desk, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm headin' to Green Bay for an appearance with A.J., and I didn't wanna fall asleep at the wheel…and I wanted to hear your voice before I got into town, and things got too busy, ya know," he answered. "Oh, okay. What are you gonna be doin' there?" she asked leaning back in her seat. "Speaking at an elementary school," Joe said, "Should be fun. A.J. and I are kids ourselves, so we jumped at this chance."

"Well, that's good. I'm sure the kids will be just as excited. What are you guys gonna be talkin' about?" she asked. "Self-confidence, honesty, determination…all those good qualities kids should have at their age," he responded grinning. "Ah, to be a kid again," Grace whispered. "Adulthood isn't that bad, sweetheart," Joe said softly. "When you make all the right decisions, it isn't," she said sadly. "Nobody makes all the right decisions, Grace. Look at A.J…he's datin' your sister," he said grinning. Grace chuckled and said, "Point taken."

"I'm a man, angel, I'm always right," he commented. "Arrogant much?" she joked in return. "Absolutely," he responded smirking. "Oh, Lord…you sound like my twin," she said leaning forward in her seat to pet Rocky's head. "I'm gonna go ahead and assume that's a compliment," he responded. "Take it how you will, sir," she whispered. "Otherwise, my feelings get hurt, and then you have to make it up to me," he said teasingly. "And how would I do that?' she asked. "Oh, I could think of a few ways," Joe said huskily. Grace blushed deeply, and her jaw dropped.

"You still there, Grace?" he asked after a few moments of silence. "Oh, huh…yeah, sorry," she whispered, trying to will away the heat in her face. "Catch ya off-guard, did I?" he asked. "Only a little," she answered. "Can't help it…you leave yourself open to it," he said softly. "I'll have to be on my toes from now on, then," she said grinning. "Oh, please, don't do that," Joe said grinning. Grace chuckled softly and whispered, "Yeah, you're a big kid."

"When do you have to head to campus?" he asked quietly. "In an hour or so…it's goin' on 7:30, so I got an hour to get as much work done as I can," she answered. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to keep you," he said. "Don't, Joe. I'll have plenty o' time to get this done," she whispered, "Just like you, any chance I get to talk to you, I'll take it." Joe grinned and said, "Yeah, I miss you, too." "How much longer is your drive?" she asked. "Just over an hour, actually. Then it's sleepy time for a couple hours before the day really begins," he answered.

Grace yawned slightly and said, "I wish I could just lay in bed all day…" "Well, you could, but you wouldn't get much done," he countered. "Yeah, that's what keeps me goin', I guess. One year almost done, three to go," she answered, "And I'm leanin' towards North Carolina to set up my shop." "I've been there a handful o' times since I started wrestling. It's a beautiful state," Joe responded. "And definitely a lot warmer than where I am," she said chuckling.

"Anywhere south o' Pennsylvania is warmer than where you are," he said chuckling as well. "Hey, don't poke fun at me, mister. It's not so bad here once you get used to the cold," she countered. "I'm sure it isn't," Joe said smiling. Grace smiled and looked down at the pile of homework in front of her. "Okay, darlin', I'm gonna have to go now," she said softly. Joe sighed dramatically and said, "Okay, okay…" "I'll call you when I get home tonight," she offered.

"I suppose I can wait 'til then," he whispered, "I'll be thinkin' about you, angel." "You know I'll be thinkin' about you, too, Joe," she said softly, "I'll talk to you soon." "Bye," he said quietly. Grace said the same before ending the call. She looked down at Rocky and smiled. "Yeah, he's a special one, boy," she whispered before going back to her assignments.

Just over an hour later, a knock on her door brought Grace out of her zone. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was a few minutes past 8:30 a.m., so she knew it was time to head to campus. "Grace?" Curtis asked through the door. "Yeah, give me a minute," she responded packing up her backpack. "I'll be downstairs. Are you bringing Rocky with you?" Curtis said. Grace looked down at the animal and sighed. "Nah, he's stayin' here," she answered.

Rocky whined softly and nudged her leg. "Are you sure, miss?" Curtis asked. Grace sighed once more and kneeled down. "You really wanna go, huh?" she whispered stroking her dog's head. He barked twice, bring a smile to the redhead's face. "Looks like he's comin' after all, Curtis," she said to her bodyguard. "I thought so," he said grinning, "I'll be downstairs, miss." After changing into a pair of blue jeans, and pulling on her favorite blue flip-flops, Grace picked up her backpack and cell phone, and let Rocky out. Curtis sat in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in hand, trying to go over the schedule for the day.

He'd already talked to Grace's professors the day before, and they were all willing to help out wherever possible. The meeting with the judge was in the middle of two of her classes, but she had been given extra assignments to make up for any absences she might have to take. Except for Sundays, Grace would be out of her house from about nine in the morning until 11 o' clock at night. _When does she take a break? A workaholic, just like her parents_, he thought as she entered the kitchen.

"You ready?" Grace asked pulling out an extra-large Glad-Lock bag and scooping dog food into it. "Yes, ma'am," Curtis said before downing the rest of his coffee. "Thought I told you about that 'ma'am' thing, Curtis," she said grabbing a couple bottles of water from the refrigerator. "Sorry, ma'am," he said moving from his seat. Grace smirked and tucked everything into her backpack. "Come on," she said hooking up Rocky's leash to his collar.

They left the house quietly, both people hiding their nervousness about the day. Grace spent the hour-long ride thinking mostly about her impending trip with Joe. If her professors did allow her to take her exams early, she could spend a whole week with her boyfriend. A smile came to her face, and she eyed her new protector. Like Rocky, she knew Joe cared a great deal for her and would protect her with all his power. Her mind occasionally wandered to her meeting with the judge that afternoon, and she tried to stay positive about it. She didn't know if she could handle being rejected a second time. _I could always move again…_, she thought, _No, Grace…you told dad you wouldn't run again. Just…gut it out. Everything will work out for the best_.

As Curtis pulled into the city, Grace's phone rang from her backpack. She pulled it out and said, "Yes, dear?" "Are you close to campus, trucker? I got you some breakfast," Jaden said with a smile. "I'll be there in a few minutes," Grace answered, "But I already ate, sweetheart." "Oh, well, darn. Anyway, the usual spot?" Jaden asked. "Of course," Grace said grinning, "See ya in a bit." "Bye, darlin'," Jaden responded. Grace clicked her phone shut and said, "Curtis, you can park in the North or South garage on campus. I'm meeting J in the Student Union." "Will do, miss," he said grinning.

The morning seemed to go by extremely fast for the tiny redhead. She managed to keep her focus during Public Speaking, and even during an early lunch with Jaden and Ramona. She also met with all of her professors to see if she could take her exams early. Unfortunately, though, none of them had time to allow her to do so. As the time neared to leave campus for her meeting, Grace began to snap out of her apparent trance. "You'll do fine, Grace," Curtis said as they entered the North parking garage, "Even if--." "Let's not talk about "if" until after this meeting, please," she said quietly.

"Certainly. Do you want to go home for a bit afterwards before you come back to campus for your night class?" he asked. "Yes, please," she responded, "Curtis, um, in case this spans out past the end o' school…I'm goin' to see my boyfriend in a few weeks." "And you want me to come with you?" he asked as they arrived as his vehicle. "Well, no, not really…but I know my dad wants you by my side as much as possible," she answered. "How 'bout this, Grace? We'll see what the judge says today. And regardless of what goes down there, I'll make sure this guy is outta your hair before your trip," he said.

"You promise?" she asked looking up at him, hope shining brightly in her emerald eyes. "Remember, Grace…I'm good at what I do," he responded confidently. Grace smiled and climbed into the vehicle, finally feeling like she could trust the man her father had chosen to protect her. Curtis climbed into the driver's seat and quickly pulled out of the parking garage.

Grace spent the entire ride to the Municipal Courthouse praying she would be granted her restraining order. Even though she knew Terry would come for her regardless, like Curtis had told her, this sheet of paper would give her the ability to do something about it when he did. She just hoped she didn't have to go through anything too extreme in order to get him out of her life for good. When the vehicle finally stopped in front of the courthouse, Grace took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Remember, Grace, no matter what happens in there, he'll be out of your life a lot sooner than you think," Curtis said making sure he had all the necessary paperwork for their meeting. "I trust you, Curtis…I don't trust him," she whispered. "I know, miss," he said climbing out and opening her door. Grace made Rocky stay in the vehicle, then eased out and shut the door behind her. "Let's get this over with," she said rubbing her hands over her pants. Curtis nodded slightly and led the way inside. Déjà vu set in on the elevator ride up, and the redhead had to struggle not to lose her lunch.

When they were shown into the judge's chambers, Grace's heart started pounded in her chest. An elderly woman sat behind a large oak desk, a folder open in front of her. "Ms. Callaway, have a seat. I'm Judge McBride," the judge said politely. Grace swallowed and did as instructed. "I've had a chance to look over your forms, as well as the photographs your bodyguard took," the judge spoke. "Um…can I see them?" Grace asked slowly.

"Grace…you really shouldn't," Curtis said quietly. "Please…I need to," she whispered. The elderly woman slid a second folder across the desk, and Grace opened it with trembling hands. Tears filled her eyes almost instantly. There were not only pictures of the shrine, but of various tools of torture, a small holding cage, and even bottles of drugs. She closed the folder abruptly and sat back in her chair.

"So…what's the verdict?" she whispered. "There is definitely an imminent threat to your safety, Ms. Callaway. If there's one thing I don't want in this town, it's a predator like this man seems to be. I'm going to grant you a full restraining order, and see to it this Mr. Gerin is removed from this state," McBride responded, "And if he violates any part of this order, I'll make sure he goes to jail." Grace started crying out of sheer joy, covering her face with her hands.

"Don't worry, ma'am. You won't have to deal with this sicko anymore," the judge said signing the restraining order, "This will be delivered in the next 48-72 hours, and Mr. Gerin has approximately 14 days to leave the state." "Two weeks? That's a long time," Grace whispered. "He won't get near you, Grace," Curtis said quietly. "And if he does, he goes to jail," McBride added sealing the packet in a large envelope. "Okay," Grace whispered. "Here's your copy, ma'am. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to give me a call," the woman said handing her a second envelope with a business card stapled to it.

"Thank you so much," Grace whispered clutching the envelope to her chest. "I'm just sorry you're in this situation, and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure it's over as soon as possible," McBride said assuredly. Grace nodded slightly and shook the woman's hand, thanking her once more before following Curtis out of the room. When they got outside, Grace let out a shaky breath. "What is it?" Curtis asked. "It's starting," she whispered before continuing to the black SUV.

Curtis let out a heavy sigh and dialed up Mark. "Yeah," Mark answered moments later. "She got it, big man. Judge says he'll have to be out of the state in two weeks, or else," Curtis responded. "Good. How's she doin'?" Mark asked. "Here, hold on," Curtis said before handing the phone to Grace.

"Hey, dad," Grace said climbing into the backseat. "How ya doin', Red?" Mark asked quietly. "Better," she said honestly. "Good. What're your plans for the rest o' the day?" he asked. "I'm goin' back home for a little while, then goin' back to campus for my night class. I'll get back home around 10:30 tonight," she answered quietly. "What is it, Red?" her father asked. "I just…know this is gonna get worse before it gets better," she said softly, "And I'm scared, daddy…I'm so scared." "You're gonna be fine, Gracie. You've got more than enough protection around you, whether you realize it or not," Mark said gently.

"I know that, dad. I just wish I wasn't in this situation to begin with," she answered. Curtis climbed into the driver's seat and slowly pulled out of the parking lot. "Well, don't you worry, baby girl. It's gonna be over real soon, sweetheart. Put Curtis back on," he said quietly. "Dad…," Grace whispered. "Yeah?" he asked. "I love you," the redhead said slowly, "Very, very much." "Oh, Red…I love you, too, sweetheart," Mark said quietly. Grace handed the phone back to Curtis, then sat back in her seat, rubbing Rocky's head absentmindedly.

Whatever her ex-boyfriend ended up doing, she hoped she could survive it…physically and mentally. Curtis spoke quietly with Mark for a few minutes before hanging up. "You okay, Grace?" he asked eyeing her reflection in the rearview mirror. Grace swallowed and looked towards him. "I'll be fine, Curtis," she said quietly, "I just gotta get through the next few weeks, right?" "Nothin' will happen to you, Grace. I give you my word," he said just as quietly. "I told you, Curtis…I trust you…I don't trust _him_," she responded lowering her gaze.

Curtis sighed and continued the drive back to her home, his mind going over ways to improve security until he knew Terry was out of Connecticut. _Hell, I want him out of her life for good. What if this was my daughter goin' through this? How would I protect her? I've gone the legal route…if he pulls somethin' again, I might have to take the illegal route_, he thought solemnly, _Can I do that, though? I don't know if I can go that far…even for Mark Callaway_.

Grace's phone rang suddenly, causing both people to jump slightly. "Hello?" she answered warily. "Hey, angel, how ya doin'?" Joe asked. Grace smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "I'm good, Joe. I got the restraining order," she answered. "Good, good. So what happens now?" he asked. "It'll get delivered to Terry within the next few days by the police, and then he's got two weeks to leave the state," she answered. "Isn't that a long time to wait? I mean, anything could happen--." "I know, Joe. I've been thinkin' about that, too," Grace interjected, "But…if he tries anything, the judge promise to lock him up." "For how long, though?" Joe said solemnly.

"I don't wanna think about that, Joe. Curtis gave me his word that he would get Terry outta my life by the end o' the school year…," she said eyeing her bodyguard, "And I believe him. I hope you do, too." "Of course I do, angel," he responded. "Good…so let's talk about somethin' else," she said forcing a grin. "Okay. What are your plans for the rest o' the day?" Joe said. "I'm on my way home for a bit, then I'm goin' back to campus for my night class," she answered, "And yourself?" "A.J. and I just got up, so we're gonna find a gym and get a quick workout in. Then, we're gonna clean up and head to the school we're speaking at," Joe answered.

"I can't wait to see you again, Joe," Grace said softly. "Same here, angel. I've got a whole laundry list o' stuff for us to do," he said grinning. "Aside from meeting your parents?" she said giggling softly. "You don't have to if you don't want to, Grace," he said softly. "No, no…I want to, I do. I was just kidding," she responded. "I guess I'm…a little nervous," he said quietly. "So am I, Joe. I hide my fear with humor…kind of a habit, I guess," she said running her fingers through her hair.

"How do you think I get through my days? To be honest, public speaking gets me more nervous than wrestling does," Joe said grinning, "At least when I'm in the ring, I can use that nervousness to kinda feed my adrenaline." "Why not do the same when you're talkin' in front o' people?" Grace asked. "I don't know…it's just different. As a wrestler, I use my body to tell my story. To actually speak, though…I'm not so good with words," he answered. "I kinda know how you feel. I tell stories with my tattoo needles," she said grinning, "Some are nice and innocent…others, not so much."

"I don't think I could say I've had an "innocent" match thus far in my career. Wrestling and innocence don't really go together," he said chuckling. "It wouldn't really be wrestling if they did, though, right?" she asked. "Damn skippy," he said with a grin. Grace yawned and stretched her free arm. "I don't know how I'm gonna get through the rest o' this semester. I've got so much work to do," she said quietly, "Oh, that reminds me. I talked to my professors, and it's lookin' like I'll be comin' out to see you on the fifth." "That's fine, sweetheart. I can be as patient as they come when the prize is worth is," Joe said huskily. "Oh, I'm a prize now?" she asked smirking. "You know what I mean," he responded playfully. Grace chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I suppose so, Mr. Seanoa," she whispered.

"When do you work again?" he asked. "Tomorrow. I've gotta work like crazy the next three weeks in order to be able to come see you," she answered, "I'm pretty much gonna have to keep myself booked up. I might even have to work Sundays. I'm gonna talk to Jacob tomorrow about it." "How does the pay scale work?" he asked. "I started off makin' 20 percent of the cost, and I got a raise in August to 30 percent. I get another raise at the end of the year to 35 percent," she answered, "Most I'll ever make is 50 percent, but I'm not too worried. I'm not in it for the long haul."

"I know, I just…won't want you to work yourself to the bone. You won't have any energy for me," he said forcing a grin. "Trust me, Joe. I can find the energy for you," she countered, "And hopefully I'll get the scholarships I applied for, and I won't have to work so much anymore." "When do you find out?" Joe asked. "Award letters come out in the next few weeks, before the last day o' school, so…hopefully I'll find out before I come out to see you," she answered, "That would definitely end my year on a high note."

"Yeah, I bet so. Have you ever…thought about askin' your dad for help?" he said slowly. "Of course…but I'm not going to. I'm gonna prove to myself that I can make it on my own…at least, in this case," Grace said softly. "Understandable. Well, I'll keep my fingers crossed for ya, sweetheart," he commented. "Oh, I've got all digits possible crossed," she said laughing, "I love my work, and I love to work hard, but…the routine is a little old."

"I know that feeling," he said laughing as well, "But I know it'll all be worth it in the end when I'm the number one guy in the company." "Yeah, those are my thoughts exactly. I just imagine what it'll be like when I flip that open sign on in my very own shop for the very first time," she said thoughtfully, "That keeps me goin' through the hard days."

Grace ended her phone call just as Curtis pulled into the driveway of her house. She climbed out and let Rocky out before shutting the door. "I'm gonna take a quick nap, Curtis," she said as he climbed from the vehicle. "That's fine. I have some phone calls to make, so what time do you want me to wake you up?" he responded. "An hour and a half," she stated opening the door. Rocky immediately started growling, and took a defensive stand, causing Grace to stiffen. "Behind me, Grace, now," Curtis commanded quietly.

When she didn't move, Curtis quickly shoved her behind him, pulling a handgun from his jacket. Curtis went through each room, keeping Grace behind him at all times. When they got to her room door, the large dog started barking like crazy. Grace swallowed hard, clinging to the back of Curtis' jacket. Curtis took a deep breath before pushing the door open. At first glance, there was nothing out of place. Rocky, though, headed straight to Grace's desk. Curtis followed and let out a slow breath at the sight.

A silver frame sat on the large desk with an envelope taped to it. Grace looked around him and gasped, snatching the picture frame up. The glass was cracked, and the picture was gone. She opened the envelope with shaky hands, tears in her eyes. The envelope was filled with tiny bits of paper, which Grace assumed was the picture of her and Joe, but there was also a small index card. She slowly pulled it out and read the words, the tears beginning to fall.

"Let me see, Grace," Curtis said quietly. Grace swallowed once more and handed it to him. The note read, "So…not lettin' history control you anymore, huh, Green Eyez? Well, I'm countin' down the days 'til history bites you in the ass, sweetheart!" "God damn it," he whispered.

"My room, Curtis…he was in my room," the redhead whispered trembling with fear. "We don't know if it was him, Grace," he said looking around the room. "I can't be here," she said dashing from the room. Curtis grabbed her at the bottom of the stairs, groaning as she struggled wildly in his arms. "Easy, Grace, easy! I'm not gonna hurt you!" he said quietly. "No, let me go! Let me go right now!" Grace screamed, tears streaking down her face. Instincts kicked in, and she quickly kicked backwards, nailing him in his shins. "Fuck!" Curtis groaned limping into the living room and dropping her on the couch. For such a small woman, she sure packed a lot of power.

Rocky came bounding into the living room, getting in between the two people and growling at the large man. "Grace, please…running isn't gonna make this go away," Curtis offered quietly. "And I told you…that's the only solution I know!" she cried. "You remember what I told you at the airport?" he asked as she climbed over the back of the couch. Grace stopped in the living room doorway, her head falling forward. "If he found you after all this time…," he said slowly. "He'll find me again," she said painfully. "At least here, you have protection. And…even with what happened just now, don't doubt my word. I won't let anything happen to you. Your dad would kill me if I did," he said keeping an eye on Rocky, who was now growling a little less.

Grace managed a grin as she turned to face him. "Can't have that, now can we?" she said softly, "Rocky…down, boy." The dog immediately sat down, looking between the two people. "I'm gonna make those calls now. Will you stay?" Curtis said quietly. Grace let out a heavy sigh and wiped her cheeks dry. "Yeah…I'll stay," she answered. When he didn't say anything, she sat down on the couch and pulled her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. "I promised my dad I wouldn't run again, Curtis…I'm staying," she whispered. Curtis sighed and left the living room. Grace broke down in tears once more, praying she would survive this ordeal.

The rest of the evening went by in a blur for Grace. As she and Curtis left campus after her night class, his cell phone rang. "Yeah," Curtis answered, "Yeah, this is him…okay, great…six…7:30…okay, awesome. Thanks." He ended the call and looked down at the tiny woman. "That was a contact o' mine. Here's the plan. Six professional bodyguards, like me, are gonna be put at your house from 7:30 a.m. until whenever you and I get back. Doug has another contact, who's gonna set him up with two private investigators. They're gonna track down Terry, and then make sure he leaves the state," he explained, "I'm gonna stay by your side everywhere you go outside of your house, along with Rocky." "What does my dad think?" Grace asked nervously.

"He's pretty much given me carte blanche to take care o' this guy however I see fit," Curtis answered, "And I'm gonna try to do it with as little physical confrontation as possible. "Okay…," she whispered tightening her grip on Rocky's leash. The dog felt the tension, moving closer to her in response. "It'll be over before ya know it, Grace, and we'll all get back to normal lives…whatever that means these days," he said grinning. Grace looked up at him, forcing a grin in response.

"Thank you, Curtis…for what you're doin'," she said meekly. "It's my job, sweetheart," he responded. "Thought you were retired?" she asked with a genuine smile. "Okay, you got me…semi-retired. The WWE schedule got to be too much for me. Now I just take odd jobs here and there," Curtis said as they entered the parking garage. "And this is as odd as they come," Grace whispered.

As soon as she got in the car, she called her twin. She'd left a note for him to call her when he got home, but she'd had to silence her phone once she got to class. "Hey, what's wrong?" Sebastian asked immediately. Her note had been written urgently and with a sense of fear, that much he could tell, but there were no real details. "He was in my room, Sebastian," his sister whispered, "Terry got in the house, and…he was in my room!" "What?" Sebastian asked tensely. Grace quickly explained that afternoon's events, tears slipping down her cheeks as she did. "That's it. You're goin' back to Texas, and I'm gonna call dad and tell him why," he growled when she was done.

"No, Sebastian. Curtis has already taken care of it," she said softly. "Grace…this guy is insane. I'm not gonna risk somethin' happenin' to you," he argued. "It won't, mo chuishle. I'm safe," she said, trying to keep her voice steady. "No, you're not! You stay here, Grace, and you're practically letting him get his hands on you!" he snapped. Grace's jaw dropped, and tears began to fall. "Grace, I didn't mean it like that," Sebastian said automatically, "I'm just sayin'--." Grace clicked the phone shut, stuffing it in your bag. "He just wants you to be safe, Grace," Curtis said from the driver's seat. "Don't, Curtis," she whispered as the phone began to ring. She turned it off with shaky hands, then dropped it beside her. Rocky placed his head in her lap, and Grace began to sob. Curtis sighed and focused on the drive. _Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_, he thought somberly, _Maybe I should send her back to Texas…guess we'll find out._

Almost two hours later, Sebastian finally saw the headlights of Curtis' vehicle. He forced himself to wait until Grace came inside. When she did, though, she ignored him and went straight upstairs. "What took you so long?" he asked her bodyguard after hearing her door slam shut. "She asked me to drive around for a while so she could calm down," Curtis answered shutting and locking the door, "Tomorrow, the locks and security system are getting replaced. I don't know how he got past 'em, so Mark just wants 'em replaced." Sebastian swallowed and nodded. "My dad's okay with her bein' here?" he asked.

"Of course not. I thought I was gonna be the first person to get killed over the phone. But…he understands why we have to trust the legal system to take care o' this situation," Curtis answered. Sebastian sighed and looked towards his twin's room. "I'm gonna take care of her, Sebastian. Your dad would kill me if I didn't," Curtis added before going down to the guestroom. Sebastian sighed once more before going up to his room. If Grace wanted space, he was going to give it to her.

Inside her room, Grace quickly changed into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, then strapped her butterfly knife to her right thigh. She grabbed a blanket from her closet, forcing back tears when she realized her stuffed Rottweiler and childhood towel were missing. "You'll pay for this, Terry. If it's the last thing I do, I'll make you pay," she whispered before leaving the room. Knowing that her ex-boyfriend had been there, she knew she wouldn't feel comfortable in that room for a while. She went down to the living room and plopped down on the couch, sighing when Rocky lied down on the floor beside her. "Thank you, boy," she whispered stretching out. Sleep would not come easy for the young woman…not for a while.

The next two weeks were harder for Grace to get through than she would've admitted. She slept only about four solid hours each night, only succumbing to sleep after hours of silent crying. Rocky stayed by her side every waking moment, not even letting her go to the bathroom alone. She talked to her parents and Joe upwards of four times a day, quelling any concerns they might have had. However, she managed to avoid speaking to her twin as much as possible. Used to confiding in him about everything, it wore her down giving him the cold shoulder whenever they crossed paths. She also struggled with work and class; despite the protection around her, Sebastian's words buried themselves in the forefront of her mind.

The Saturday before finals week, Grace finally saw the light at the end of the tunnel. "He's gone, Grace," Curtis had told her after she got off work, "Terry's gone for good." "What?" she whispered in shock. "I talked to Doug while you were gettin' ready to go. He said he saw Terry get on a plane tonight headed for Florida," he said helping her into the SUV, "He's outta your life…for good." Grace threw her arms around his neck and whispered, "Thank you so much."

Curtis sighed and removed her arms. "But…just in case…Doug and I are gonna stay until the end of the semester, just to be safe," he said quietly, "I'll be with you, and he'll stay at the house." "That's fine," she responded. "And I'll get the six guys paid tonight, so you and your brothers don't have to worry about them anymore," he added. Grace nodded, so he shut the door. "It's over, Rocky," she whispered rubbing the dog's belly, "It's finally over." Curtis climbed into the front seat moments later, finally feeling like the real pressure was gone.

The clock read just past midnight when Curtis finally pulled into the driveway. Grace yawned and stretched her arms. She climbed out and let Rocky out, chuckling when he yawned and shook his large form. "I know, boy. Don't worry, I'm goin' to be soon," she said following Curtis inside. Sebastian and Matt were sitting in the kitchen, the older brother confessing his frustrations with Grace's attitude, when the redhead practically bounced past them. Matt gave his brother a worried look, then asked, "Somethin' to celebrate, Red?" Grace merely grabbed a carton of orange juice before leaving to go to her room.

"See what I mean?" Sebastian said quietly, "She won't say a word if I'm in the room." Matt sighed and rubbed his hands over his face. "I'm not used to playin' therapist, bro…let alone mediator," he said half-seriously. "Yeah…I know," his brother responded. "I'll try and talk to her, but…I don't know how much help it'll be," Matt said moving from his seat. "Nah, don't worry about it. It'll…work itself out," Sebastian said standing as well. "You sure?" Matt asked.

"Yeah…she'll come around," Sebastian responded as they left the kitchen, "I wasn't tryin' to demean her. Hopefully she'll realize that. I just get worried, and…I was tryin' to express that." "I know, bro," Matt said patting his sibling's shoulder, "I'll see you in the morning. Maybe we'll get lucky and the goons won't be here when we wake up." Sebastian forced a grin and gave a short nod. "See ya in the a.m.," he said quietly. He waited until Matt went into his room before making his way upstairs. He didn't know how much longer he could take his twin's attitude.

Inside her room, Grace changed into a double-XL t-shirt Joe had mailed her a few days ago. For a few moments, she considered going across the hall to talk to her twin, but her stubbornness nixed that idea before she could act. _I stayed…and nothin' happened_, she thought slipping into a pair of boxers her boyfriend had sent along with the shirt. He'd sprayed the t-shirt with his favorite cologne, making Grace smile whenever she wore it. She grabbed her oversized sketchpad and a pencil, then went down to the living room.

Even with the knowledge that her ex was back in Florida, she still didn't feel comfortable in her room. _Maybe before the summer's over…_, she thought plopping down on the couch. She wanted to get started on her final for Dr. Bonk's class. He was the only professor she'd convinced to let her do her exam early. He gave her a huge challenge, though: create a drawing of the one person she admired most for his or her influence in her life. "With my past, Rocky, this shouldn't take too long," she said to her pet, who was lying between the couch and coffee table.

Rocky's ears twitched, but he didn't look up at her. "Thanks for your support, chump," Grace said jokingly. Two hours passed before Grace finally put her pencil down. She'd gone through half of her sketchpad, and was as confused as ever. "The public speaking speech wasn't so hard, so why is this?" she asked herself. _Because you don't wanna disappoint Dr. Bonk, and that speech was last-minute_, her mind answered. The redhead sighed and turned off the lamp beside her, then stretched out and yawned loudly. For the first time since getting her restraining order, Grace didn't cry herself to sleep.

Only four hours later, as the sunlight streamed into the living room, the young woman sprang upward, sweat pouring down her face, her right hand on the knife strapped to her leg. "Fuck…," she whispered as a chill went down her spine, "Leave me alone, Terry." She wiped her face and let out a sigh. "So much for a full night's sleep," she said picking up her sketchpad, "Might as well be somewhat productive." Her twin walked into the room around 9:30 a.m., just as she ripped the last page from her pad. When he plopped down in the armchair to her left and turned on the television, she asked, "What're you doin'?" "Watchin' TV," he answered.

"You have a TV in your room," she argued quietly. "And you have your own bed. You don't see me complainin' about you sleepin' on the couch," he argued back. Grace swallowed and looked down at the pile of papers beside her. "If I'm so in the way, I'll move out," she whispered after a minute. Sebastian retorted simply, "I didn't mean it like that." "Yeah…and you didn't sound like Jaden two and a half weeks ago," she said wiping away a tear. Sebastian turned off the television and stood. "It's too early for this," he said quietly. "So why'd you come down here?" she asked.

"To make sure you were safe, Grace…that's all," Sebastian said eyeing the floor. "Well, I'm fine," she said softly. "Yeah…that's why you've been sleepin' with that knife every night since the break-in," he said before going across the hall in the kitchen. Grace let out a shaky breath as she touched the knife, feeling a second chill go down her back. She carefully climbed over the back of the couch, not wanting to wake Rocky, and went into the kitchen. "Grace, I told you…it's too early for this," Sebastian said knowingly as he prepared a cup of coffee. "Well, you shouldn't have come downstairs, then," she snapped coming over to him. "Red…," he said turning to face her, only to be met with a harsh, sudden slap.

"What the hell was that for?!" he snapped touching his stinging cheek. "You're actin' just like him, you insensitive prick!" she answered, "You're tryin' to control me, and I'm not gonna let it happen." Sebastian's eyes narrowed, and he struggled to not grab his twin and literally shake some sense into her. "It was _my_ choice to stay, Sebastian, whether you like it or not! I haven't answered to anybody since I left that fucker, and you are _not_ gonna be the one to make me start!" she said heatedly. "I wasn't tryin' to make you do anything! Why are you bein' like this?" he countered.

"I'm tired o' bein' treated like a victim, Sebastian. I made a mistake, and I learned from it, so I've had it with you and everybody else judgin' me because of it!" she snapped. "How dare you think that about me, Grace! I've stood up for you at every turn! I helped you get out of that God-forsaken relationship, or did you forget?!" Sebastian snapped back, deciding not to pull any punches with his sister. Rocky came into the kitchen, eyeing both people in confusion. "You didn't do that, Sebastian, _I_ did!" she yelled. "Yeah, only after he--." "Don't…don't you dare throw that in my face, Christopher," she whispered, tears coming to her eyes.

Matt and Curtis rushed into the kitchen, both men assuming the young woman was in trouble. "Get out," Sebastian snapped. "And take Rocky with you," Grace snapped as well. "Grace, what's goin' on?" Matt asked quietly. "What the fuck does it look like?!" she screamed. "Just go, Matt," Sebastian spoke quietly. Matt grabbed Rocky's collar and pulled him down to his room, shutting the door quietly. When Curtis didn't move, Sebastian eyed him warily. "This is between us," he said quietly. "And she's _my_ business," Curtis responded crossing his arms. "Get out o' here, Curtis," Grace said tensely, "Like he said, this is between me and him!" Curtis saw the tears and nodded slightly, then went back down to the guestroom, keeping an ear out for the young woman.

"Now you listen to me, Sebastian! I am a grown fuckin' woman, and I won't let you or any other man control me again!" Grace yelled, turning her anger back to her brother. "So you like to remind me and everybody else, Grace! Maybe dad's been right all along!" he said. "About what?" she snapped. "You're too fuckin' stubborn! You take all these unnecessary risks just to prove a point! And nobody understands what the fucking point _is_!" he yelled. "Because I'm not her, Sebastian! I'm not little Miss Perfect, and I never wanted to be!" she yelled back.

"Nobody said you had to be!" he snapped. "You don't have to say it! The message comes loud and clear whenever I mess up!" Grace said as the tears began to fall, "L.A., Florida…even now! _I_ ran away from home, _I_ was in abusive relationships, and _I'm_ the "rebel," the one who can't follow any rules!" "You can be a rebel, Red. Nobody's sayin' you can't be!" he argued. "And I just told you, it doesn't have to be said! Remember, I'm intuitive, so I know what people think when they see me," she snapped, "They see the Callaway who doesn't fit, the girl who can't do a fucking thing right!"

"Maybe that's what you see, Grace," Sebastian said quietly, his anger draining suddenly. He was never one to argue for long; he just didn't have the energy for it. "Why are you so bitter towards everybody?" he asked softly. "I'm not bitter…I'm realistic," she snapped, "And don't try that psycho-babble bullshit on me, bro!" "It's worked before," he said spitefully.

"Fuck you, Sebastian," Grace whispered before storming out of the kitchen. She grabbed her blanket, retrieved her dog, and stormed up to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. She crawled into her bed and openly wept. Her world seemed to be crumbling around her, and she didn't know how to stop it.


	13. Sick Pleasures

**I know it's been a while since I last posted an update on this story...a LONG while...a LONG, LONG, LONG, LONG while. But I have been working on it. I've been posting it in other places, and I just kinda forgot about this site. But like I said, I have been working on it. It's one of the few outlets where I can really express myself here at home, so I hope you enjoy it!****

* * *

**

**Chapter 13…Sick Pleasures**

Curtis sat outside the classroom where Grace was taking her last exam. The past three days had been like living in a war zone. Grace and Sebastian either completely ignored each other or screamed at the top of their lungs. Even worse, neither Curtis nor Matt knew what would set them off. The previous night, Sebastian had fixed pizza for dinner, and she had ended up in yet another screaming match about the toppings. "_Now_ you're actin' like her, Grace! You're bein' a spoiled bitch right now!" her twin had yelled at the end. Grace had slapped him, screamed "I hate you!", and stormed up to her room. Curtis was somewhat glad to be leaving in the morning. He realized, and appreciated, how mundane his own life was, and looked forward to getting back to it. Grace was flying to Chicago in the morning to meet up with her boyfriend, and that was the only thing that could make her smile. The door opened a few minutes later, and students began to pour out. Curtis stood and yawned, stretching his arms. He'd been stuck in that tiny desk for over two hours, and he was paying for it now.

It was just past 9:30 p.m., so he was more than ready to get the young woman home. Grace, though, didn't emerge from the room for another whole hour. "Sorry," she said quietly. "No problem," Curtis said handing her Rocky's leash. "Good news, though. I got my scholarships for next year. I only have to work half as much now," she said unhooking it, smiling when Rocky shook his fur, "Yeah, you're still not used to that thing." "Congratulations," Curtis said grinning, "So, you ready to get back to your normal life?" "As ready as you probably are," she answered shifting her backpack. "What are you and Joe gonna do?" he asked. Grace smiled and shrugged. "I don't really care, Curtis. I'm just ready to get outta this state for a while," she said.

As they exited the building, a chill passed through Grace's body, and she visibly shook. "You okay?" Curtis asked. "Yeah…," she whispered, her eyes scanning the area. She knew she was being watched, but she didn't know who it could be. Curtis had assured her Terry was gone, so maybe it was Jaden waiting to play a trick. Suddenly, loud laughs sounded from a nearby wooded area, and Rocky began to growl. "Can we hurry?" she whispered. "Yeah," Curtis said picking up the pace. His vehicle was the only one left in the parking lot, and it was a good distance away. "It's probably just kids playin' around, Grace," he said quietly, though the hairs on his arms were now standing. "Yeah…probably," she whispered, though her voice was less than steady. Less than 50 feet away from the SUV, Rocky let out a short yelp and collapsed. Grace gasped as she dropped to his side. "What the hell is this, Curtis?" she demanded, her hands on the small handle sticking out of Rocky's right hind leg. "Get to the car, Grace! Run!" Curtis commanded hearing the laughs coming closer. Curtis quickly pulled her up and pushed her towards the vehicle. "I'm not leaving my dog!" she argued starting to tremble. She waited until he picked up Rocky before dashing for the SUV. Three large men came into sight as she reached it, and she screamed as they barreled towards her. "No, no, no!" she cried.

Curtis quickly unlocked the door, putting Rocky in the back while Grace climbed in the front. As soon as he shut the door, though, he was pushed against the vehicle roughly, then thrown to the concrete. Grace gasped as her door swung open, one of the men stepping into view. "Come here," he growled grabbing her arm. The redhead swung her left fist, hitting him right in the nose. He groaned as blood squirted from his nose, and Grace kicked him away from the door, pulling it shut and locking it. However, the driver's side door swung open as she did that, and she was grabbed from behind. Rocky barked loudly and tried to move between the seats, but collapsed as soon as he stood. "Curtis! Curtis, help me!" Grace screamed as the man pulled her out, the sounds of fists meeting Curtis' flesh flooding her ears. The man put a rag to her mouth, and the young woman smelled something akin to ether. "Somebody wants to see you, sweetheart," said the man before darkness consumed her.

When Curtis came to, he was sitting in the driver's side of his SUV. Rocky was whining softly from the backseat. Curtis groaned and flipped on the car light, turning to face the dog. "Shit," he whispered at the sight of the animal's blood-soaked fur. He quickly climbed out of the vehicle, tearing off his shirt before opening the passenger rear door. "Hold on, boy," he said softly, wrapping the wound. Rocky whined even more, but kept still so Curtis could tend to him. Curtis quickly got back into the driver's seat, peeling out of the parking lot while dialing Sebastian's cell phone. "Curtis, where the fuck are you? It's two in the morning!" Sebastian snapped. "Somebody took her, Sebastian. They jumped us…after her final…," Curtis said, groaning slightly at the pain in his head. "What?!" Sebastian yelled. "Look…call your dad. I've gotta try to find her," Curtis said trying to keep his focus on the road, "Please…help me out here, son."

"Find my sister, Curtis," Sebastian snapped before hanging up. Curtis sighed and ended the call, quickly calling Doug's cell. "Doug? Wake up, man. She got taken," he said when his friend answered. "What happened?" Doug asked, moving from his bed. "We got jumped after her final. They knocked me out, and they took her. Look, get your PI's together and start searchin'," Curtis responded. "Where do you want me to start?" Doug asked. "Car rentals, flights, hotels, anything within 100 miles of Manchester," Curtis answered, "I'll be at the house in 40 minutes tops, so meet me there." "Gotcha, man," Doug answered before hanging up. Curtis shut his phone and tossed it into the passenger seat. "Hold on, Grace. I'm comin', girl," he whispered.

Grace's eyes fluttered open, but she immediately squeezed them shut. Her head was pounding, and her body felt twice as heavy. She reached for her temple, only to realize her hands were bound. She heard clinking, automatically knowing she was handcuffed to a metal headboard. _This wasn't supposed to happen…he wasn't supposed to get me_, she thought just as the door opened. "Oh, you're awake, huh?" Terry asked slowly sitting at her left side, "I told you I'd see you again, darlin'." Grace shuddered when he trailed a finger down her cheek. "Don't touch me," she whispered staring hatefully at him. Terry tilted his head to the side, a grin coming to his face. "Don't be like that, Green Eyez," he said softly, his eyes raking over her body. "What are you gonna do to me?" she whispered. "I told you…I owe you for that little stunt you pulled," he said gripped her jaw, "And I intend to make you pay!" Tears came to Grace's eyes, and she cried aloud when Terry forcefully kissed her. "If you're a good little girl, that might be the worst of it," he growled before grinning maliciously, "But I'm hopin' that you won't be!"

Grace yanked her head away and spit right in his eye. "Fuck you, you selfish son of a bitch! You didn't break me before, and you won't break me now!" she hissed. "I knew you were gonna say that, beautiful," Terry said before backhanding her, knocking her out. The door opened slightly, an older man appearing. "Get her prepped, Max," Terry ordered standing. The man nodded obediently, keeping his eyes down until Terry had passed him. He went over to Grace and unlocked the handcuffs, then carried her into the bathroom. Even unconscious, the man had no trouble bathing and dressing her in a sheer green nightgown and matching panties. He moved her downstairs to the basement, handcuffing her to a king-sized bed. "I'm sorry, miss," he whispered before leaving the room and locking the door.

Grace awoke again to find Terry sitting at her side, playing with the knife she'd kept so close for years. A whimper escaped her lips, bringing his attention to her. "Mornin', beautiful," he whispered, "This is a nice little toy you got here. Same one you chopped me up with?" Tears came to her eyes, but she made no motion to answer him. Terry leaned over her face, twirling a lock of her hair. "I always thought you had too much hair, darlin'," he said pulling her tresses over her shoulders. "Please, don't," Grace murmured knowingly, seeing the evil glint in his eyes. "Now be still…my hands are a little shaky…I think you hit a nerve," he said before chopping off a handful of hair. Grace screamed and tried to pull away, but he yanked her head back. "I said…be still," he growled before continuing. The young woman sobbed openly as he continued to lop off chunks of her hair. When he was done, her hair fell messily around her face, coming down only to her chin. "There…much better," Terry said grinning as he smoothed down the locks with his fingers, "Now, answer my question…is this the same knife you cut me with?"

Grace shuddered and nodded, her eyes staring anywhere but at him. "That's good to know. That'll make this…so much more…fun," he said before climbing onto the bed with her. Grace gasped as he plunged the knife into the pillow beside her head. "I'm gonna finish what I started that night, Gracie. And if you fight me one single bit, I'm gonna make it as painful as possible," he whispered running his left hand over her belly, "And trust me…I've got a lot o' pent-up…frustrations that I'm dyin' to unleash." When his hand reached the hem of the nightgown, and brushed against her thighs, Grace flinched and instinctively tried move away. Terry grinned and pulled her back against him, his hand gripping her waist tightly. "That's right…fight it, baby," he said nuzzling her neck, digging his fingers into her skin.

Grace yelped when he squeezed her womanhood, and she tried to squeeze her legs shut. Terry chuckled and eased the pressure, moving his fingers against her. "Don't…please," Grace cried, feeling her body turn against her. "But I have to, darlin'…," he whispered, chuckling when she began to move against his fingers, "Yeah, you like it…you always did." "No…no…," she continued, her breathing becoming more irregular with each stroke, a release building in her loins. "Come for me, Gracie…like you used to," he said in her ear, nibbling on the lobe. "I…can't," she cried. "Yes, you can…I don't wanna hurt you…I never did…but if you don't let go, I'll make you pay," he said softly. Grace screamed when an orgasm finally ripped through her body, shaking against her ex-boyfriend's hand. Tears poured from her eyes, despite Terry's soothing words. "See…that wasn't so hard, was it?" he whispered moving atop her. "No, not this! No! Get off me, you bastard!" she yelled bucking against him.

"Grace…didn't I warn you not to fight me?" he growled squeezing her throat. Despite the decreasing air supply, Grace wouldn't stop moving against him. "I hate you," she hissed. Terry laughed and ran his tongue over her cheek. "No…not now," he whispered before moving from the bed, "See ya soon, Green Eyez." He then grabbed the knife and left Grace to wonder when he would resume. When the door shut, Grace started sobbing loudly. If this was only the beginning, she didn't know if she would make it out of this alive. Her thoughts trailed to her twin, bringing more tears to her eyes because of her last memory. _I'm so sorry, mo chuishle. I didn't mean any of it! Please…find me…I don't know how long I can last_, she thought sadly. The door opened, and Grace lifted her head, her heart jumping at the sight of someone besides Terry.

"Please…help me!" she gasped yanking on the handcuffs. The man all but ignored her pleas, keeping his eyes down as he swept up the hair on the floor. "I'm beggin' you, help me!" she said tearfully. When the man finished, he cleaned off the hair on the bed. Grace pleaded with him the entire time, but her cries fell on seemingly deaf ears. "Please don't fight him, miss," he said suddenly, garnering a look of shock from Grace, "I've seen what he's preparing for you. If you fight, you won't survive." Her bottom lip trembled, and she asked, "Why are you helping him?" "I have to," he responded before pulling out a small case from his back pocket. When Grace saw the needle, she began to yank even more wildly on the handcuffs. "No, don't!" she screamed squirming on the bed. The man sighed and leaned over her upper torso, holding her head to the side before jamming the needle in her throat. Once she was out, he unlocked the handcuffs and moved her to the industrial-sized steel table on the other side of the basement.

As he tied her down, Terry thudded down the stairs with a large duffel bag in tow. "Thanks, Max," he said putting the bag on a smaller table adjacent to the one Grace was now on. Max sighed and asked, "How long are you gonna keep her?" "As long as it takes, Max…as long as it takes," Terry answered pulling out rolled-up container bags, "She was mine before, and I'll make her want to be mine again." "And this is the way to do that?" Max asked boldly. "Don't forget your place, Max. I've got more of yours than you think," Terry growled, "Get outta here." Max nodded slightly before going upstairs. Terry sighed and spread out the container bags, fingering the small items in each one, a grin on his face. "Oh yeah, Gracie…we'll see just how long you fight," he whispered.

Sebastian sat in the living room with Doug, Curtis, his father, and four other men, staring at a stack of papers that seemed a mile high. "What is all this shit?" he asked impatiently. It'd been a whole week since his sister had been kidnapped, and they had yet to find one trace of her. "Maps of the area surrounding Manchester, Storrs, and Hartford. We've got teams in each city, but so far we haven't been able to find anything," Curtis said. "You're tellin' us shit we already know," Mark growled. "I know…so we're going over it again, to see what we've missed. We checked every possible outlet for anybody fitting Terry's or Grace's description leaving the state, and they haven't. We've still got feelers out on that, so we'll know if or when they do, and where they head to," Doug cut in. "And we've also filed kidnapping and missing person reports in each city, so your daughter's face is plastered in every police department, grocery store and shopping center in those areas. If anybody, police or otherwise, spots her or Terry, we'll know," a man named Carter stated. Mark sighed and rubbed his fingers over his face.

"So…you're saying we have to wait…," he said quietly. "We're doin' everything we can, Mark," Curtis responded. "This never should've fuckin' happened, Curtis!" Mark yelled standing, "I trusted you with her! You told me you were gonna protect her, and you didn't! Now that sick fuck has my daughter, and is doin' God only knows, and you're in here lookin' at fuckin' maps!" "I'm sorry, Mark…," Curtis started. "Sorry doesn't fuckin' cut it!" Mark growled before storming out of the room, heading upstairs to Grace's room. Sebastian stood and said, "You need to find my sister, Curtis. Simple as that." He then followed his father, sighing when he found him sitting on Grace's bed staring at a picture.

"Dad…," he whispered entering the room. "I've failed her twice, Sebastian," Mark whispered, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, "All she asked for was my protection…and I failed her." "Dad…we all thought he was gone. Nobody failed," Sebastian said sitting down beside him. "I look at this picture, Sebastian…and I feel like I failed you all," Mark whispered, "We were all happy then…and I don't know where I went wrong." Sebastian sighed and gently took the frame, looking down at the photograph. "All Grace wanted…was to feel like she was a part of me, like she didn't have anything to be ashamed about…and I couldn't give her that," Mark continued, "I put her in this situation…and I wish I could take it all back." "But you can't, dad. This…happened for a reason. Whatever that reason is, it happened…but I know that we'll get her back," Sebastian stated quietly. Mark sighed and dropped his head forward, no longer able to contain his tears.

"Have you talked to mom yet?" Sebastian asked softly. Sara had stayed back in Texas, demanding Mark bring her daughter back home when she was found. "No…whenever I call…she asks if I've found her baby girl. And when I say no…she hangs up," Mark answered wiping away the moisture on his cheeks, "She told me not to send her back here…and bein' the stubborn ass that I am…I didn't listen to her. She'll never forgive me for this…I'll never forgive myself." "We'll find her, dad…," Sebastian said quietly, "We'll find her." "I know, son…but I'm prayin' it's not too late," Mark said before standing. Sebastian watched him leave the room, letting out a heavy sigh once he was gone. "Come on, Gracie…give me a clue, Red…just one clue," Sebastian whispered before standing and leaving as well.

Grace sat handcuffed to a chair in a small kitchen, staring blankly ahead as Terry ate a large dinner. When she had finally awoken a week ago, Terry was in the process of removing the nightgown. Despite her struggles, Terry used everything from needle-nosed pliers to a taser gun in attempt to break her down. At the end of each day, Max would come and clean whatever wounds she had, feed her what Terry would allow him, and leave her to rest. However, Terry had yet to do what she feared most. After that first morning, he had yet to even look at her with a bit of desire. In a way, it relieved her. But Grace knew he was only waiting for the right moment. "You hungry, Green Eyez?" Terry suddenly asked, chewing on a piece of chicken. Grace swallowed, her eyes moving to his face. "Simple question…," he said quietly. She saw the grin he'd come to show when he was ready to start his punishments, and tears came to her eyes. "No," she whispered before looking away.

"You sure?" he asked scooting over to her, bringing his plate with him. She tried to blink her tears away, knowing he was probably only teasing her. "Yes," she whispered. "Come on, Gracie. You gotta eat somethin' solid," he whispered cutting off a piece of chicken. He held it in front of her mouth, urging her to take it. Grace's bottom lip trembled, not knowing if this was just one more of his tricks. The first four days, Terry only allowed her to drink water. When he saw her energy was fading, he'd begun to feed her small bowls of soup. "Eat," he commanded quietly. She cried softly, but leaned forward to take the small piece of meat. "There…better, right?" Terry said quietly. The redhead only gave a small nod, knowing if she didn't, she would get punished.

"Now, Grace…it's been a week since you came to me. And, over the past couple days, you've started acting like the old Grace…the Grace I knew," Terry started. "Like an insignificant accessory?" she spat. Terry's jaw clinched, but he ignored the outburst. "Like the woman I loved," he said quietly. Grace looked at him in shock. "Yeah…I loved you, Grace. You were my little…sunshine," he said grinning, "You were so willing to do anything to make me happy." "And when I didn't, you beat me until I did," she whispered, a tear slipping from her left eye, "You didn't treat me like a person, Terry…you treated me like a fucking object!" "You think I wanted to?" he asked wiping the tear away. Grace began to tremble, hating the feel of his touch more than ever. "Yeah…you wanted to," she answered. "You got it twisted, Grace. I never wanted to hurt you. I only asked for obedience," he countered. "I'm not a fucking animal, Terry," she hissed. That response got a harsh slap, but Grace continued.

"You see what I mean?! You want to hurt me, you want to see me in pain, just so you can get your rocks off! You're the animal, asshole!" she screamed. Terry growled and flipped her chair back, causing her to hit her head on the floor. Grace groaned and pulled against her restraints. "You wanna start up again, Green Eyez? So can I!" he snapped grabbing the butterfly knife from his back pocket. Grace screamed when the metal cut against the right side of her face. Blood streamed from the wound, bringing a malicious smile to Terry's face. "There…," he growled planting his foot in her stomach, "I'd say that's an even 50 stitches right there! Max, get in here!" The older man came into the kitchen, his eyes widening at the sight. "Clean her up, and get her downstairs," Terry commanded.

Grace cried as the older man carefully uncuffed her, not even having the energy to fight as he carried her down to the basement. After cuffing her to the table, he carefully cleaned her new wound and stitched it up. "How many?" she asked softly. "65," he answered taping a piece of gauze over it, "Why do you fight him?" "Because he won't break me, Max," she whispered. Max sighed and left the basement, not knowing how much more he could stomach. Terry finished eating his dinner, unmoved by what had just occurred. Once he was done, he trudged downstairs. Grace was bound to the table, her eyes open and staring at the ceiling. "Max told me that little…outburst o' yours gave you 65 stitches. That means I still have 85 to go before we're even," he said absentmindedly, fingering the cases on the table. Grace swallowed and glared at him. "You're gonna burn in hell, Terry," she whispered. He merely grinned in response, pulling out a small scalpel. "I was thinkin' I could give you some tattoos of my own," he continued, running his hands over her legs. He shoved the nightgown up her legs, exposing her thighs. "And I'll just cover 'em up when I get outta here," she snapped. Terry moved to her head, caressing her left cheek. "Who says you'll get out alive?" he asked pressing the knife against the side of her throat. "You wouldn't. You don't have the balls or the brains," she sneered. "

You underestimate me, Green Eyez. I'm as patient as they come," he whispered. The knife broke skin, and Grace bit her tongue to keep from screaming. "Oh, but I love it when you scream," he added before moving back to her thighs. "Let's see…what can we do here?" he questioned aloud. Before long, there was a small pool of blood beneath the redhead's legs. Terry had practically carved into each leg, ignoring the cries of pain from the woman beneath him. "You see…no man will want you when they see these, Gracie…and you'll have to come back to me," he whispered as he worked, "I told you…we were happy before. And I don't see why we can't be happy again." Grace's head rolled to the left, and Terry sighed, knowing she had once again passed out from the pain. "Wimp," he said with a wry chuckle. He got Max to clean up the blood, stitching her legs and removing her from the table. He laid her down in the bed and handcuffed her down before placing a collar around her neck. He then left the basement, locking the door behind him.

The next morning, Terry dragged Grace up to the kitchen. "What the hell am I supposed to do here?" she snapped. Shocks passed through her body, and she collapsed to the floor. "You see, Grace…every time you start that shit…I'm gonna punish you," Terry said standing above her, "And this is the easiest way." Grace groaned and reached for the collar, only to get shocked once more. "Be a good little girl, and fix me breakfast," he snapped. Grace swallowed and gave a slight nod. Terry moved away, watching carefully as she stood. "What do you want?" she whispered. "Surprise me. You were always a good cook," he responded. She took a deep breath and eyed her surroundings, wondering if she could make it to the backdoor. "Don't even think about it," Terry whispered knowingly, "We're miles away from the closest town. Now get moving." Grace sighed and did as he said, trying to ignore the pain in her face and legs. Smells of bacon, hashbrowns and toast soon filled the kitchen, bringing a smile to Terry's face.

When she set a plate before him, he gave a sarcastic clap. "Good girl," he said pointing to the seat across from him, "Sit down." Grace plopped into the seat, her eyes going to her hands. "You behave long enough, and maybe I'll take that collar off," Terry whispered before digging into his food. "Fuck you, Terry," she whispered in return. Terry sighed and pressed the button to her collar, chuckling when she fell to the floor once more. "No, Grace. That's what I'm gonna do to you," he said quietly. Grace shuddered on the floor, curling up as her body twitched involuntarily. _Please, God…help me_, she prayed silently, _I just wanna see my family again_. "Get your ass up," Terry growled with a mouthful of food. "I can't," she whispered painfully. "I can't concentrate with you rolling around the fucking floor," he snapped slamming his fork down. Grace flinched but carefully moved to her seat. "Good girl," he whispered, grinning at the sight of her tears, "Be a good girl, and you won't have to go through that."

The rest of the day went by rather smoothly for Grace. After suffering effects of the shock collar, Terry saw that she was seemingly breaking down. He made her clean the entire house, including the basement, and even let her sit with him to watch television. "Ironic how somethin' that's used to keep _animals_ in check works so well on you," he said after dinner. Grace bit her tongue in response, seeing that a news program was about to come on. "Don't need to worry about that, since we're not gonna be here for very much longer," Terry said idly, flipping through the stations, "Surprised we even get reception out here." _The country…the only place you can't get good reception_, Grace thought, storing away that piece of information. A phone sounded from the kitchen, and Terry yelled for Max to answer it. Grace sighed and stared around the living room. It reminded her of her parents' house in Texas. The floor was pure oak, with older furniture that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. There was a pile of fresh wood by the fireplace, though Grace wondered why since it was May, and summer was just around the corner. A picture of Max in what looked like a security uniform with a gray-haired woman sat atop the mantle, and Grace eyed it closely. _Nathan Hale State Forest. Where the fuck is that? Either we're there, or he's been there_, she thought.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Terry snapped suddenly, bringing her attention to him. "Nothing," she whispered. Terry's eyes traveled to the picture, narrowing when he saw who was in it. "That dumbass," he grumbled standing and shattering the frame. He pulled the picture out and stuffed it in his pocket, then went into the kitchen. Grace took that moment as her opportunity. She bolted through the front door without a second thought, running as fast as her wounded legs would carry her. "Gracie! Get the fuck back here!" Terry screamed chasing after her. Grace ignored him, figuring at best she could hide and at worst he would catch her. She was at least going to attempt to get away. Suddenly, shocks passed through her body, and she screamed as she collapsed. _Fucking collar_, she thought shaking from the electricity running through her. Terry caught up to her, sighing at the sight. He picked her up, tossing her over his shoulder like a sack of flour. "See what all that got you," he said trekking back up to the house. She hadn't gotten out of the range of her collar, so it was easy to catch up to her. Grace groaned when he tossed her on the bed in the basement. "Like I said…I love it when you fight me," he whispered handcuffing her to the bed. He pulled a needle from the bedside table, laughing when she tried to pull away from him. "You've seen what good that does, Grace," he whispered before jamming the needle into her neck. Grace groaned softly before slipping into unconsciousness. "Tomorrow, I'll finally break you, Green Eyez," Terry whispered before leaving the room.

Sebastian sprang up in his bed as the clock passed six a.m., his breathing harsh as the dream came back to him. Grace had been lying on a steel table, blood coming from several wounds on her body. He'd tried to stop her attacker, but he'd seemed to pass right through the man. Grace had looked right at him, tears in her eyes, and whispered, "Nathan Hale State Forest. Please hurry, mo chuishle…I can't take much more." Sebastian scrambled out of his bed, running downstairs to find Curtis and Doug pouring over maps. "Nathan Hale State Park," he said hurriedly, "How far is it from here?" "What are you talkin' about, Sebastian?" Curtis asked tiredly. He'd been up for three days straight, trying to find the woman he'd been hired to protect. "Where the hell is it?!" Sebastian yelled. Doug fished through the maps, finally pulling one out from the bottom of the stack. "Here…just about 20 minutes outside o' Storrs," he answered. "She's there," Sebastian stated. "What? How do you know?" Curtis asked. "Just trust me, Curtis. She's there," Sebastian argued. Curtis saw the desperation in the young man's eyes, giving a slight nod. "Get the crew together, Doug. We head for the forest in four hours," he said quietly.

"Four hours?! She could be dead by then!" Sebastian stated emphatically, just as his father walked in. "What's goin' on?" he asked. "Grace is in the state park outside o' Storrs, dad!" Sebastian responded. "What? How do you know?" his father asked. "Dad…you know the connection we have," Sebastian said, tears coming to his eyes, "She's hurt, and she doesn't know how much longer she's gonna last." Mark eyed Curtis, simply saying, "Get moving." "Mark, we have to scout that area. If she's there, we can't let whoever has her know we're coming," Curtis argued. "Get moving!" Mark yelled angrily. Curtis swallowed nervously and knew how serious Mark was at the moment. "You got it, man," he said standing, "Come on, Doug." "I'm coming with you," Sebastian stated. "Let us handle this, Sebastian," Doug tried arguing. "We did…and you failed. I'm coming with you," Sebastian snapped. "Fine…get dressed," Curtis said before a full-blown argument could break out. Sebastian dashed upstairs, dressing in record time. "Hold on, Grace. I'm comin'," he whispered before leaving his bedroom. The three men were on the road moments later.


	14. The Rescue

**Chapter 14…The Rescue**

Grace awoke feeling terrible pain in her shoulders and neck. She groaned and tried to shift, only to realize she was hanging from the ceiling of the basement. She looked up and saw that her hands were tied together, hanging from a large hook that was bolted to the ceiling. She also realized she was stark naked. "Fuck…he's lost it," she whispered. "No, I haven't, Grace. I just…decided to let you sleep in so you could be…rested. Don't want you passin' out on me again," Terry said from behind her. Suddenly, he doused her with a bucket of freezing cold water. Grace screamed as the water dripped down her body. "You…asshole," she whispered beginning to shiver. "No…the asshole thing would've been to boil the water," he said grinning. He moved behind her and placed his hands on her waist. "Such a…beautiful little body," he whispered planting soft kisses over her back. Grace screamed once more and struggled to move from his reach.

"Where ya goin', Green Eyez?" he whispered putting his left arm around her waist, pulling her against him, "Oh, that's right. Nowhere." Tears came to her eyes when his hands began to roam. She tried to blank her mind out, but every time she got close to ignoring him, he did something to bring her attention back to him. "You can't ignore me, Grace…you never could, and you never will be able to," he whispered, beginning to stroke her more roughly. Grace whimpered softly, when she suddenly felt a connection with her twin. _Hold on, Grace. I'm comin'_. She cried aloud, gratefulness filling her body. Terry noticed the change, spinning her around until her eyes met his. "What the fuck are you so happy about?" he growled. "You're never gonna break me, Terry. And I've known that all along. So fuck you!" she screamed spitting in his face. Terry stepped back, methodically wiping away the mess. "I can fight just as dirty, Grace, you know that," he whispered picking up a whip from the table.

At the first sting of the whip, a pain ripped through the young woman's body that she hadn't known since Terry had taken her. Her cries, though, fell on deaf ears, as Terry continued the punishment for nearly two hours. When he was done, her back was raw, rivulets of blood coursing down her buttocks and thighs. He hadn't hit her hard enough to break the skin too much, but enough to raise a whole lot of whelps. Tears streamed down Grace's face as he doused her with yet another bucket of cold water. "What? No…bath from…your butler?" Grace whispered beginning to tremble. "Nah…he's left me run o' the house for the next couple days. Give me time to…get my plans in order," Terry answered grinning, "I get away with you, and he gets his life back." "I knew he wasn't…doin' it willingly," she whispered as he roughly wiped her down with a small hand towel.

"You stay right there now, Grace…oh, right…you're not goin' anywhere anyway," he said before heading upstairs. When he came back downstairs, Grace's head was hanging backwards, her eyes shut. "Oh, no…no rest for the weary today, sweetheart," Terry said grabbing a handful of her hair. Grace's eyes shot open as a groan escaped her lips. Terry removed her binds from the hook, then tossed her roughly on the bed. He then retied her hands to the headboard. "Now…I hope you're ready for this, Gracie. I've been waitin' three years," he whispered removing his t-shirt. Grace gasped and shook her head. "Not a chance in hell," she hissed. "Wanna bet?" he growled plunging the butterfly knife into the bed on the left side of her waist.

Grace's eyes went wide when he stepped out of his sweatpants. "Terry, don't do this!" she begged. "Oh, God, I've missed that sound, baby," he whispered moving atop her, "You know what happens if you fight it." His lips crashed down onto hers, and Grace began to cry. Her worst fears were coming true. Terry's hands moved roughly over her body, pushing her legs up. "God, please!" Grace screamed. "Nobody can help you, Gracie," Terry whispered moving down her body, his lips leaving a trail that Grace felt she'd never be able to truly wipe clean. She heard crinkling, and knew what he was doing. "Terry, if you love me, you won't do this!" she screamed in desperation. Terry looked up at her in shock. "Don't do that," he whispered, "Don't play on my feelings like that." "Please, you wouldn't hurt me like this if you loved me," she cried. Terry smirked and slipped the condom on. "If you loved me, Grace…you'd accept that I own you, now and forever," he whispered just before forcing himself inside her.

Grace's screams reached a fever pitch, and she struggled like never before. She twisted her body, kicked her legs, and did everything she could to not allow this to happen. However, her ex would not be deterred. He pounded inside her, using his hands to hold her down, grunting in pleasure when he felt her squeeze against him. "God, I forgot how tight you were," he whispered before kissing her forcefully. "Please, don't do this," she begged as he continued to pump his hips. "I can't stop, Grace…oh, this feels fucking amazing," he growled licking the sweat from her brow, "I always knew it would. Oh, fuck…you gonna come with me, Gracie?" "Fuck you, you asshole!" she screamed in response. Terry's hands moved to her butt, and he pulled her hips up against his own, brushing his pelvis against her womanhood. Grace's eyes closed tight, and he knew she was trying to fight her own body's responses. "Come on, Gracie. Let me feel you squeeze me, baby!" he growled continuing to rub against her. "No!" she gasped beginning to tremble, "No!" "Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!" Terry yelled as she unraveled around him, causing his own orgasm. He pumped inside her as hard as he could, gripping her hips as he released himself. When he collapsed at her side, tears of heartbreak fell from Grace's eyes. He'd done it…he'd done what he'd wanted to do all those years ago. The pain of it exhausted her, and she allowed the world of dreams to take her away from the harsh reality of what had just occurred.

After the sun had set, Grace was forced awake for yet another romp with Terry. This time was even rougher, and Grace prayed Sebastian would find her soon. After the second time, Terry took her into the bathroom and allowed her to bathe. "I want you to clean up real good, Green Eyez. Third time's gonna be a charm for you," he said watching her wash her body, his eyes dancing with desire. As soon as she stepped out of the tub, Terry grabbed her and kissed her forcibly. Too tired at the moment to fight him, the kiss turned as close to gentle as Grace thought it would. "See…no fighting, no harm," Terry whispered against her lips. He carried her over to the bed, gently laying her on the fresh sheets. When he went to tie her hands, Grace's bottom lip trembled and she whispered, "I won't fight…not anymore." Terry saw the fear, a smirk coming to his face. "You're a pathological liar, Grace," he responded, "And I don't trust you just yet." He finished tying her hands, then sat down on the bed. "Eventually all these…wounds…will heal, Grace. And we'll be happy again. That's all I ever wanted, ya know," he said running his hand over her belly.

"I know, Terry. But you know I'm not that little girl anymore," she whispered trembling against his touch. "I don't understand why things can't go back to the way they were before," he argued. "People change…I left Florida, and I changed," she answered. "Well, when we get back, you can go back to bein' that little girl I fell in love with," he whispered leaning down and kissing her. Grace cried silently, responding to him only to avoid even more abuse. It was the way he'd treated her in Florida, and it was the way he was treating her now. She knew if she wanted to get out of this alive, she had to make him believe he'd broken her.

Just outside the house, Curtis and Sebastian held an older man at gunpoint, while Doug, Carter and three other men set up a perimeter around the house.. "Who are you?" Curtis asked. "I'm one of the-the park rangers," Max gasped. "Where is he?" Curtis growled. "What? Who?" Max tried. "Don't play dumb. I can't even count how many laws you've broken. We'll haul your ass to jail right along with him!" Sebastian growled grabbing the man's shirt, "Where is he?" "Probably in-in the basement," Max whispered, "Please…he has my wife. He said he'd kill her if I didn't help." "Is there anybody else in there we need to know about?" Sebastian snapped. "No…it's just him. It's only been him," Max answered fearfully. "Is there another door to the basement besides the one in the house?" Curtis asked. "No," Max answered honestly, "It's an old-fashioned house." "Goddammit," Curtis whispered. "What now, Curtis?" Sebastian stated quietly, "My sister's in there, and if you don't come up with somethin' right now, I'm goin' in." "Fine…Doug?" Curtis said through his headset. "Yeah, boss?" Doug answered.

"Is the perimeter secured?" Curtis asked. "Yep. It's all clear," Doug responded. "We're goin' in. Are the state cops on their way?" Curtis questioned. "Of course. Called 'em as soon as we crossed into the park," Doug answered. "Alright, good. You know what to do if there's trouble," Curtis said, "Goin' offline." "Where's your wife?" Sebastian asked Max. "In a shelter on the other side o' the forest. He said he'd keep her there until he was done with my house," Max answered. "Why didn't you get her before?" Curtis asked. "His goons are there, makin' sure she doesn't leave and I don't get near her," Max responded painfully, "And…he has my daughter and granddaughter there as well." "We'll get 'em, Max…just help us get to that basement," Curtis said quietly. Max nodded and quietly went up the stairs, leading them inside.

In the basement, Terry was continuing his plans with Grace. He didn't hear the creak of the floorboards, his mind too overcome with passion for the young woman beneath him, but Grace did. She knew who it was, and immediately started bucking against Terry. "What the fuck is your problem?" Terry growled shoving her body down, "Knock it off!" "Get the fuck off me, Terry! Get off me, you asshole!" she screamed twisting against him. "I get it…you want it rough! Why didn't you just say so?!" he growled before shoving himself inside her once more. Grace yelled in pain, trying with all her might to move away from him. Terry landed a punch directly on her jaw, but the redhead would not be deterred this time. "I hate you, you son of a bitch, get the fuck off me!" she screamed as he pumped his hips against hers. The basement door crept open, and suddenly a gunshot rang out. Terry screamed at the sudden pain in his right arm, and he rolled off the left side of the bed.

Curtis immediately ran over to him, pointing the gun directly at his face, while Sebastian tended to his sister. "Move one inch, you motherfucker," Curtis growled. Grace cried as her twin quickly untied her binds, pulling her into his arms once she was free. "I knew you'd come…I knew you'd come," she whispered trembling against him. Sebastian couldn't help but cry as well, pulling a sheet over her tiny body. "I'm sorry, Grace…I'm so sorry," he whispered. He went to stand, only to be tackled from behind by Max. "You fuckers won't cost me my money!" Max yelled. Grace screamed as she was dropped back on the bed, bringing Curtis' attention away from Terry for only a moment. Terry grinned and grabbed a nearby hunting knife, lodging it into Curtis' left leg.

Curtis screamed in pain, dropping his gun as he collapsed. Terry picked up the gun and pulled Grace into his arms, holding the barrel to her temple. "Come on out, boy," he said maniacally. Sebastian had knocked Max out with a stiff right hook, and was gripping his own 9-millimeter handgun as if it was a lifeline. "I don't wanna splatter this bitch's brains all over the wall, but I will if you don't come out," Terry said loudly. Sebastian sighed and slowly stood, the gun aimed at the man who'd terrorized his sister for so long. "Let her go," he growled. "Not a chance, boy. Ain't that sweet, Gracie…big brother tryin' to save the day," Terry whispered before running his tongue over Grace's cheek. Grace winked at her brother, then quickly shoved the blade of her trusted knife directly into Terry's left thigh. He screamed and dropped her to the side, leaving himself wide open.

Without hesitation, Sebastian put a bullet through both of the man's shoulders, the force sending him falling and immobilizing him. Grace scrambled across the bed into her twin's arms, just as police sirens sounded outside the house. "It's over, Gracie…it's over," Sebastian whispered. "Sebastian?" Curtis groaned from the floor, "Can I get a hand?" Grace forced a grin and moved away from Sebastian, going over to her bodyguard. "I'm sorry, Grace…I really am," Curtis whispered when she dropped down at his head. Tears came to her eyes, and she shook her head. "You tried," she whispered in return, "And you found me. Thank you."

Terry groaned from a few feet away, and Grace glared at him. She picked up the gun at Curtis' side, and slowly stood. "Grace, don't," Sebastian whispered as his sister aimed the weapon, "It's not worth it." Tears came to her eyes when Terry stared at her. Despite his injuries, he still had a gleam in his eye, like he had won after all. "You read my mind, Gracie…like you always did," he said as Curtis moved away from them, "I did win. I got what I wanted from you, baby." "You took my body, Terry…but you didn't take my spirit. You can never take that," she whispered before squeezing the trigger. The bullet landed in the floor right next to Terry's head. "Your control is gone," she whispered as the basement door burst open. "Drop the gun! Drop it!" an officer screamed. Grace did as she was told, tossing the weapon on the bed. "Hey, we called you!" Sebastian yelled. "Is there a Terry Gerin here?" the male asked. "Right here," Grace whispered pointing.

Two officers moved over to Terry, pulling him to his feet. "Are you okay, ma'am?" the woman asked Grace. Grace swallowed and looked at her brother. "Come here, Gracie," he whispered. Tears came to her eyes as she stumbled into his arms. "Can we leave?" she whispered as a third officer helped Curtis to his feet. "We need a statement from you, ma'am," the third officer stated. Grace watched as Terry was practically dragged up the stairs, the tears beginning to fall. "Okay," she whispered trembling in her brother's arms, "Sebastian…" Without her even asking, Sebastian eased her into his arms, trudging up the stairs behind Curtis. Outside, Terry was handcuffed to a gurney, and read his rights while the EMTs tended to his wounds. "He'll live," a woman said before they put him into the ambulance.

Curtis had to take a ride as well, because the knife wound was a lot deeper than he'd assumed. He promised Grace, though, that he'd be back at her house by morning. It took nearly an hour, but Grace managed to find the strength to tell the officers exactly what had happened to her over the past 11 days. "What's going to happen?" she asked when she was finally done. "Kidnapping, aggravated assault, rape, and attempted murder. He's goin' away for a long time, sweetheart," the woman told her, "You'll have to go to the hospital to file for a rape kit, so we can collect evidence. Other than that, we won't need you until the trial." Grace's bottom lip trembled, and she quietly thanked the officer. "I'll drive you guys to the hospital," Doug said as the cop cars began to pull away. Sebastian stood, groaning slightly and shifting Grace in his arms. "I can walk," she whispered. "No, you can't," he said quietly, having seen the wounds on her thighs and scrapes on her back.

Grace began to shake once more, tears coming to her eyes. "He-he…," she whispered. "You don't have to talk about it until you're ready, Grace," he whispered in her ear, "I mean, really ready to talk about it." "Thank you," she whispered as he climbed into a black SUV, Doug in the driver's seat. Doug started the vehicle and pulled away, hoping his partner was going to be okay. When he finally pulled into the driveway of the Callaway house, the sun was beginning to rise. Mark came running down to the vehicle. He pulled the back door open, his jaw dropping at the sight of his daughter. "Daddy," Grace whispered practically leaping into his arms. Mark squeezed her close, causing Grace to whimper. "Oh, baby…what'd he do to you?" Mark whispered at the sight of the bruises showing through her tattooed arms. "Where's Rocky? Is he okay?" she asked as he carried her inside. "Yeah, baby, he's fine," Mark answered.

"Daddy?" Grace whispered, trying to hold in her tears. "What is it, Grace?" he asked taking her up to her room. "Are you mad at me?" she asked softly, beginning to tremble in his arms. "Of course not, baby. I could never be mad at you about this. Don't you dare blame yourself for what he did," he responded quickly. "I let my guard down, daddy. I wasn't careful…like you told me to be," Grace cried as he laid her on her bed, "Don't leave me, please." "I'm not, Grace. I'll sit right here, and I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered taking her hand. Sebastian walked in with a glass of water and two pills. "Here, Grace…," he whispered. "From the hospital?" she asked softly. "Yeah…go on, take 'em," he responded. Grace popped the two pills in her mouth, then gulped down the water. "Where's Matt?" she whispered handing the glass over.

"He…went to Texas…to stay with mom," Sebastian answered. "I should…call her," Grace said feeling her eyelids begin to drift shut. "I'll call her, baby, I promise. Get some rest, Grace," Mark said softly. "I'm scared to go to sleep," she cried. "You want me to lay with ya?" her father asked. "You won't fit, daddy," she responded trying to smile through the tears. "Take my bed," Sebastian offered. "Are you sure?" she asked eyeing her twin. "Don't even worry about it, Red. I've always wanted a waterbed," he said wiping away her tears, "I'll even carry ya over." Grace reached for him, trying to hide her pain when he carefully lifted her. It would take a long time for her wounds to heal…physically and mentally.

Once Grace had fallen asleep, and Mark was sure she would not awake any time soon, he moved from the bed, heading down to the living room. Curtis had arrived moments ago, and was sitting on the couch with a huge bandage on his left thigh. "Curtis…," Mark said quietly. "Yeah?" Curtis answered. "I'm sorry," Mark said sitting down in the arm chair closest to him, "You…couldn't have prevented what happened anymore than you'd tried." Curtis took a deep breath and shrugged. "Maybe I'll see it that way someday," he said quietly, "You hired me for a job…and I didn't do it." "Yeah, you did…you saved my daughter…and I'm eternally grateful for that," Mark said slowly, "You need anything…anytime…you name it, and I'm there for ya." Curtis forced a grin and said, "Wanna pay my hospital bill?" Mark chuckled softly and nodded. "Of course," he answered. "How's she doin'?" Curtis asked. "I don't know. I'm takin' her back to Texas in a couple days. Sara's already put in the transfer application for her for U. of Houston, for their Painting and Drawing program," Mark answered. "What about the court date?" Curtis asked, "Doesn't she have to be here for that?"

"We'll fly her in for it. To be honest, I think she'll need a change of scenery now…and I think she wants to come home," Mark responded, "If only to finish her degree." "How're you gonna handle this?" Curtis asked. Mark sighed and leaned back in his seat. "My daughter was brutalized, in every way I could've imagined. The past 11 days were the worst of my life…but I realize that…it could've gone the exact opposite way, and I could've lost her. I think that'll help keep it in perspective," he said slowly. Curtis nodded slightly and looked down at the bandage on his leg. "How bad was it?" Mark asked. "Only went in a few inches. He didn't tear any muscle, but I needed stitches on the inside _and_ outside to close it up," Curtis answered, "It doesn't hurt so much now. Hospitals have the best drugs." Mark gave a wry smile and nodded. "Yeah…sometimes they do," he said quietly.

"You gonna call Sara?" Curtis asked after a few moments of silence. "Yeah…let her know Grace is gonna be comin' home with me, as soon as she's ready," Mark answered, "I wanna go to sleep, but…I can't right now. I'm just so glad I got my little girl back." Curtis nodded slightly before tossing Mark his cell phone. "Call your wife," he whispered. Mark sighed and nodded, then slowly stood and went up to his oldest son's bedroom. Grace was curled up in the middle of the bed, the blanket tucked underneath her chin just as Mark had left her. He eased down on the bed, brushing aside her hair. Grace murmured slightly, shifting a little before quieting down. Mark sighed and dialed his home phone. "Do you have my daughter?" Sara asked moments later. Mark swallowed as tears came to his eyes. "Mark…do you have my daughter back?" his wife demanded. "Yes…," he whispered. Tears filled Sara's eyes quickly, and she softly asked, "When are you coming back?" "In a few days…dependin' on how she's feelin'," he answered quietly, wiping away tears that escaped from his own eyes, "I'm sorry, Sara…I'm sorry I didn't listen to you." "Mark…it's not your fault," Sara said after a few moments. "Yeah, it is…I let her come back here…and this happened to her," he said quietly, a pain filling his heart he hadn't known in what seemed like a lifetime.

He heard Sara sniffling, and felt his heart break all over again. "She's safe now, though, Mark. She'll heal from…whatever he did to her…and she's gonna be our Gracie again," Sara cried softly. "I'm prayin' that she can heal, dollface. I know her body will heal…but I don't know that she'll ever be the same after this," he whispered. "Have you talked to Joe?" she asked. "I figured I'd call him later this afternoon," Mark answered. "He's been callin' me…at least twice a day since…she got kidnapped. I think he'd like to know as soon as possible that she's okay. He really cares about her," she said quietly. "I know…I just don't know…if Grace will…ya know, trust him after this," he responded. "That's up to her, Mark. You've got to let her make that decision," Sara whispered. Mark swallowed and said, "Okay…I'll call him now." "Alright…call me when she wakes up. I love you, Mark," she said quietly. "I love you, too, dollface…always," he whispered. "And forever, darlin'," Sara said softly, "Bye." Mark said the same before ending the call.

Moments later, the phone was ringing again. "Hello?" Joe mumbled tiredly. "Joey…it's Mark," Mark said quietly. Joe immediately sat up, asking, "Have you found her?" "Yeah, son…we found her," Mark responded. "Is she okay, sir?" Joe asked. "No…she's here, but…she's not gonna be okay for a long time," Mark said honestly. Joe swallowed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I need to know, Joey…are you gonna stick with her through this? If not, tell me now," Mark said quietly. "Of course, sir. I'm off on Wednesday. Do I come to Texas or Connecticut?" Joe answered without hesitation. "I don't know, Joe. I'm takin' her home in a few days, but I don't know that she's gonna wanna see you just yet," Mark responded, "She's gonna need a lot of patience."

"I've got a lot for her," Joe said quietly. "Okay…if she's up to it, she'll call you when she gets home to Texas," Mark said rotating his neck. "Okay…thank you for calling me, sir," Joe said quietly. "Not a problem…I'll talk to you later, buddy," Mark said quietly. "Goodbye, sir," Joe responded. Mark closed the phone and let out a tired yawn. He carefully moved into the bed, facing his daughter and placing a protective arm around her. He told her he'd be there when she woke up, and he wasn't going back on his word. Sleep came to him a lot easier than he thought it would, something for which he would be very grateful.

Grace finally stirred nearly ten hours later, and Mark immediately moved to her side. "Gracie…how ya feelin', baby?" he whispered gently stroking her cheek. Grace's eyes focused on his, but no words came from her mouth. "Come on, Red…talk to me," he whispered. "Where am I?" she asked softly. "You're in Sebastian's room. He said you could sleep here when you got home," he answered. Grace's bottom lip trembled, and she shakily asked, "Home?" "Yeah…home," Mark said quietly. "Sebastian?" she whispered. "He's downstairs packing up some stuff," he answered. "Where's he goin'?" she asked fearfully. "With us to Texas…for the summer," Mark said gently. "You want me…home?" Grace asked with tears in her eyes. "If you want, Grace…only if you want," he whispered. Grace climbed into his lap, curling up as her tears escaped. "Daddy, he-he…he hurt me so much," she cried painfully, shaking in his arms, "I wanted to get away, but I couldn't. And he…he kept hurting me, and I couldn't understand why!"

"I know, baby, I know. But don't you worry your pretty little head…he's goin' to jail for the rest o' his pathetic life," Mark said quietly, "You wanna take a bath, baby?" Grace nodded, shuddering when her father stood. She just now noticed her naked form, taking in the bruises covering her thighs and arms. "Just like when I was a baby," she whispered when her father entered the master bathroom. It was just like his bathroom at home in Texas, with a Jacuzzi tub to fit three or four people. "If you don't want me to, Grace…I'll let you have your privacy," her father said quietly. "No…I can't…," she countered. "Okay," Mark said setting her on the edge of the tub. Mark began to fill the tub with steaming water, finding a box of bath crystals underneath the sink. He held it up in questioning. "Liz," Grace whispered with a grin. Mark grinned as well and poured the jasmine-scented crystals into the running water.

Grace slid into the water, hissing in pain. At the hospital, her doctor had found the cuts on her thighs to be more than just slices. Terry had cleaned them haphazardly, and the doctor was forced to re-clean the cuts and stitch them up. Grace received nearly 200 stitches total in both legs, in addition to the 65 in the gash on her face. Those injuries would be the grisly reminders of her experience, staying with her for the rest of her life. As Mark gently ran a wash rag over her back, Grace began to cry as quietly as she could. "It's okay, Red…you cry as much as you need to," he whispered soaping up the rag. "He was right, dad…nobody's gonna want me now…," she said, heartbreak dripping from every word. "No, he wasn't, Grace," her father countered, "You've got a good man in your life…and he wants to come see you next week." "Why? So he can point and stare like I'm some kind o' freak? So he can offer me his pity for bein' the dumb Callaway?" she cried.

"No, Grace…and stop sayin' that…please. You're not the dumb Callaway, you're not the black sheep, and you're not the outcast. You're my daughter, and I love you," he said quietly, lathering the washcloth, "Joe wants to see you because he legitimately cares about you…he's been torn up the past two weeks." Grace's head dropped forward, and she tried to stop her tears. "I don't deserve him, dad…I don't deserve anybody," she whispered. "Yes, you do, Grace. You deserve as much happiness as the next person," he countered. "But I don't know that I ever will be," she whispered painfully. Mark sighed and gently washed her body, softly saying, "You'll be as happy as you let yourself be, Red." Once he was done, he wrapped Grace in one of her brother's large cotton towels, then carried her across the hall to her room.

Grace carefully dressed in a pair of cotton Capri pants and an extra-large t-shirt, then allowed her father to carry her downstairs. "We're gonna have dinner in a couple hours, okay?" Mark said setting her down in the middle of the couch. Grace nodded as Rocky limped into the room. Tears came to her eyes as he struggled to get on the couch beside her. "Up ya go, boy," Mark said helping the animal up. "I'm sorry, Rocky. You got hurt because o' me," Grace whispered when the dog placed his head in her lap, ignoring the sharp pain shooting up and down her legs. Rocky whined softly and sniffed at her legs, then licked her cheek, bringing a smile to the redhead's face. "Yeah…I missed you, too," she said before looking to her father, "Where's Sebastian?" "Out in the backyard with Liz," Mark answered, "Lettin' her know he's goin' to Texas for the summer." "Oh…okay," she said quietly. "Grace? I have a question for ya, sweetheart. You don't have to answer it now if you don't want," he said moving beside her. Grace swallowed and looked up at him in questioning.

"Do you wanna move back to Texas? I mean…just until you finish your degree. You don't have to, of course, but…the option's there," Mark said hesitantly. "Where would I go to school? Where would I work?" she asked. "Your mom's…sent off an application to University of Houston. They actually have a Painting and Drawing program," he responded. Grace sighed and shrugged slightly. "Whatever you think is best, dad," she whispered. "No, Grace," Mark said turning her face back until her eyes met his, "I'm not tellin' you what to do. It's your decision." "Dad…," she whispered, her eyes brimming with tears, "The last time I made a decision…look what happened to me. I'll do what…what you and mom want me to, I promise. I'll listen now." Tears came to Mark's eyes at the guilt in his daughter's voice, and he whispered, "It wasn't your fault, baby." Grace broke down into sobs, leaning against his chest and shaking, and Mark could only offer words of comfort.

When Sebastian entered the house with his girlfriend, Mark looked over at him tiredly. "How's she doin'?" Sebastian asked. "Cried herself to sleep," Mark answered looking back down at Grace, who was now stretched out on the couch. "I'm gonna head home, Sebastian. If you need anything, call me, okay?" Liz said quietly. Sebastian nodded and kissed her softly. "Bye, sweetheart," he whispered in her ear. Liz gave a soft smile, waving goodbye to Mark, before leaving out the front door. Sebastian sighed and sat down in the closest armchair. "She okay?" Mark asked him. "Yeah…she's just glad Grace is safe," Sebastian answered, "She's hurt that I'm leavin' for the summer, but…she understands why." Mark heard the doubt in his voice, and asked, "What happened?" Sebastian hesitated, his eyes going to his sister. "It was like…she was askin' me to choose," he said quietly, "Between her and Grace. The way she was actin'…it just…I don't know. I'm sure things will…calm down once the summer's over. Did Grace say she was movin' back home permanently?" "I gave her the option. She's got this guilt inside her that's not gonna go away for a while, about how this…all went down. I guess we'll see at the end o' the summer," Mark answered. Sebastian let out a heavy sigh, rubbing his hands over his face. "We'll help her through it, dad," Sebastian said quietly. Mark nodded and ran his fingers gently through Grace's now-short hair. Sebastian left the room, leaving Mark with his own sense of guilt. _Maybe in time…I won't feel so guilty, either_, he thought solemnly.


	15. Home

**Chapter 15…Home**

Grace sat in the backseat of her father's truck, her eyes barely focused on the passing trees that hid her parent's home. It had been three weeks since she'd been rescued from Terry, and she was struggling with exactly what had happened. Her father had promised he would do whatever necessary to help her, but Grace felt the same way she did when she'd first left Florida. Sebastian leaned over the passenger seat and touched her knee. "We're almost there," he said quietly. Grace looked at him, forcing a grin as she gave a slight nod. "What do you wanna do today?" he asked. "I don't know, Sebastian…," she said softly. Her bosses had been more than willing to give her a release from her job, making sure she knew her workspace was open if she ever wanted to come back. Walter had apologized several times before she'd left, feeling as though he'd played a part in Terry capturing her. Grace managed to hold herself together, telling the piercing expert that nobody was to blame except her ex-boyfriend.

"And he's gonna pay for it," she'd added before leaving the shop. Now, though, Grace knew she was in a place where she could truly open up to the people around her. It would be her parents and Sebastian, and all three people guaranteed to support her in whatever ways possible. "I was thinkin' a swim in the pool. I forgot how hot Texas was," her brother suggested. Grace nervously fingered the long-sleeved shirt she was wearing, then shook her head slightly. "No…I'll pass on that," she whispered looking down at the jogging pants covering her legs. The bruises had turned from purple to a light shade of blue, so Grace knew she was beginning to heal. However, she doubted she would comfortable in her own skin for a long time to come. "Okay…whatever you wanna do, Red," he said before turning back around.

Mark eyed his daughter in the rearview mirror, seeing her wipe away stray tears. He slowly pulled into the garage and turned the truck off. "Here we are, Red. Home sweet home," he said helping her out of the backseat. Sara came running into the garage, stopping at the sight of her younger daughter. Grace stared at the ground, trying to hold in her tears. "I'm…I'm sorry, mama," she whispered. Sara forced away the tears in her own eyes, walking over to her child. "Don't apologize, Gracie. Come on, I'll fix you some soup," she said quietly. "No…no soup…please," Grace said shakily. If she didn't eat soup for the rest of her life, she'd be a happy woman. "Okay, okay…whatever you want, baby," Sara said leading her inside.

Sebastian and Mark made two trips to carry the luggage inside, finally sitting down in the living room 15 minutes later. "What do you think she'll do, dad?" Sebastian asked quietly. Mark sighed and gave a slight shrug. "I want her to stay…I really do. But I know she's got a life in Connecticut," he answered. "A life that's probably never gonna be the same," Sebastian stated sadly. "Of course not…we'd be stupid to think it would be. I just want her to be comfortable…wherever she decides to go, here or there," Mark offered. "I know, dad," his son said before stretching his arms, "So…when's dinner?" Mark smiled slightly and shook his head. "Ask your mother," he said softly.

Upstairs, Sara sat with Grace in her old bedroom. Grace was curled up with a pillow, her tears falling against her mother's lap. Sara stroked her temple, whispering soothing words of comfort. After nearly an hour, Sara finally left the room, leaving the door cracked. She made her way downstairs, where she found Mark and Sebastian sitting at the dining room table eating sandwiches. "How is she?" Mark asked when she sat down at his right side. "Cried herself to sleep," she whispered painfully. "She's been doin' that since…," Sebastian said quietly, "She didn't say a word, did she?" Sara looked at him and shook her head. Sebastian sighed and looked down at his plate. "I'm tryin' to get her to open up, but…I don't know how long it's gonna take," he said fingering his cup of milk. "Well, she's home now. Hopefully that'll mean somethin' to her," Sara said before looking at Mark, "Where's mine?" Mark grinned and kissed her forehead. "In the fridge," he whispered. Sara stood and made her way to the kitchen, returning with her own food and drink. "So what are you gonna do, Sebastian?" Sara asked.

"I don't know, mom…I was thinkin' of takin' the summer off, ya know. I've been bustin' my ass at school, and…with everything that's happened, I kinda need a break," Sebastian said slowly, "That is…if you and dad don't mind." "Of course not, darlin'. I'm sure we could find somethin' around the house for ya to do if you get bored," Sara answered. "Thanks, ma…really," he said quietly. Sara didn't miss the stray tear her older son wiped away, but chose to not mention it. The family finished dinner in comfortable silence, and Sebastian excused himself from the table. "Sebastian, will you--." "Sure, dad," Sebastian answered knowingly. "Looks like she's rubbin' off on you," Mark said grinning. Sebastian forced his own grin, leaving the dining room with his head down. "He's worn out, isn't he?" Sara asked quietly. Mark merely nodded in response. Sara touched his hand gently, causing Mark to look at her in question. "We can make it through anything, right?" she whispered. Mark took her hand and kissed the back of it. "Anything, dollface," he said softly.

Upstairs, Sebastian sat inside Grace's room, watching her sleep. Every so often, she would frown and whimper softly, but she didn't stir from her slumber. Tears came to Sebastian's eyes, and he struggled to hold them in. Before long, the elder son was openly weeping. All he could think of was almost losing his sister, especially after all he'd done to help her get out of Florida. The arguing they'd done the days before her kidnapping made him feel so insignificant. Instead of patching things up with Grace, and being there for her like he'd always done, he'd let his own ego get in the way. Sebastian had never felt so angry in his life, and he didn't think that he could be that angry. The things he'd said to his twin in the heat of their battles were things he would never say in his right mind. That he'd been so selfish had weighed on his mind the entire 11 days Grace was gone, and the sight of her when he'd burst into the basement had made him feel like absolute scum. "I'm so sorry, Gracie…I'm so sorry," he whispered painfully.

A few minutes later, Grace's eyes fluttered open, and she gasped at the sight of her brother crying so hard. "Mo chuishle? What's wrong?" she asked forcing herself into a sitting position, stifling down a groan. Sebastian sniffled and quickly wiped away the moisture. "Nothin'…," he said quietly. "Bro…you're the counseling professional…you know that holding it in only makes it worse," she whispered. Sebastian sighed and looked over at her, noting that the bruise on her left cheek was almost gone. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "Sebastian…," Grace started. "No. I know what you're gonna say. I was so focused on bein' angry with you…I stopped caring about what was goin' on with Terry," he continued, "I let my ego get in the way of…the bigger picture…and I'm so sorry, Gracie." The young woman reached over, gently pulling her brother into an embrace. "We both said some awful things, Sebastian. All I could think while…he had me…was how much I wanted to see you again, and mom and dad and Matt…I just wanted to be with my family, no matter what we fight about," she said softly.

"Like pizza toppings?" Sebastian asked grinning. Grace chuckled and nodded. "Yeah…like pizza toppings," she said softly. "You wanna come downstairs?" he asked pulling back. Grace sighed and nodded. "Can I ask you somethin'?" she whispered. "Sure," he answered. "Will you…make sure…mom and dad don't…ya know, treat me like I'm gonna break?" she asked hesitantly. Sebastian sighed and looked away. "Sebastian, please…I'm gonna have a hard enough time dealin' with it, and…I can't do that if they're breathin' down my neck all the time," she whispered. "I'll give it a shot, Gracie…but I'm not makin' any promises," he said quietly. Grace swallowed and nodded, knowing that was the best she would get. "I'll be down in a minute," she said softly. Sebastian nodded and kissed her forehead softly before leaving the room. Grace pulled her cell phone from her pocket, taking a deep breath as she stared at the screen. Her father had told her back in Connecticut that Joe wanted to see her…but she wasn't ready for that.

A phone call would have to do for now. She slowly dialed his number, then eased back down, laying on her side. After several rings, Joe's voicemail kicked in, and Grace had to force back tears. As much as she didn't want to see him, she wanted even more just to hear his voice. "This is Joe. Sorry I can't get to the phone. Leave a message, and I'll get back to you when I can," the message said before a beep sounded. "Uh, hey, Joe…it's Grace. I, um, I…I hope you're doin' okay. I'm-I'm at home now…in Texas. I was…just calling to…talk, I guess. Call me…if you want," Grace said slowly, wiping away the tears that fell down her cheeks, "I'd like to-to hear your voice." She clicked the phone shut, sniffling and scooting from the bed. She went into the small bathroom, relieving her bladder then washing her hands. She let out a deep breath before finally trudging downstairs to join her family.

Mark watched as his daughter came into the living room, sitting down carefully beside him and pulling her knees up to her chest. "You hungry, Red?" he asked quietly, "I made ya a sandwich." "No, thanks, dad. I'll get it later," she said softly. "Okay, sweetheart," he whispered putting an arm around her shoulders, giving her a gentle squeeze. Grace sniffled slightly and leaned into his warmth, her eyes half-focusing on the television show they were watching. Despite her best efforts, though, her mind kept wandering back to her time with Terry. Tears clouded her vision, but she didn't move to wipe them away. She didn't want to draw her father's attention, and she especially didn't want him to be angry with her. Her heart told her that was nonsense, that her father would never be angry with her for what had happened. He'd told her that repeatedly over the past two weeks, and her heart had accepted it as truth.

Her mind, though, was coming up with reasons left and right as to why her father, brother, and even Joe would be—and should be—ashamed of her. Just the thought of what Terry had done to her made her cringe, and she bit down on her bottom lip to hold back a sob. Mark looked down at Grace, sighing softly at the pain radiating from her small form. He gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, offering whatever comfort he could. Grace looked up at him, tears streaking down her cheeks, and she buried her face in his side. "It's okay, baby," he whispered kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry, daddy…I'm sorry," she whispered back, "I let everybody down. I'm so sorry." "It's okay, Red," Sebastian said moving to the couch, "You didn't let anyone down."

Mark looked to his elder son for help, and Sebastian gave what he hoped was an understanding nod. "Gracie, listen to me…," he said placing a hand on her back, "I know your mind's tellin' you different, but dad and I aren't mad at you about what happened. We're not mad at anybody but Terry. We both love you as unconditionally as you can imagine." Grace looked at her twin, and he wiped away the moisture on her cheeks. "We're gonna get through this, okay?" he whispered. She looked toward her father for some much-needed reassurance. "I'm not so good with words, Grace, not like I used to be, but…you're my baby girl, and I love you, and I'd _never_ think o' blamin' you," he said quietly, "I know things won't quite be the same again, but…like your brother said, we'll get through it." Grace sniffled and wiped away the remaining moisture from her cheeks. "How 'bout this?" Sebastian said rubbing her back, "I'll fix us some popcorn, and you pick out a movie."

"Anything?" she asked softly. "Anything," her father answered. Grace smiled slightly and moved from the couch. Neither man was surprised when she brought back _Million-Dollar Baby_ from the DVD closet. "Be right back," her twin said before heading into the kitchen. Grace got the movie ready before curling up beside her father. "You're not gonna fall asleep on me, are ya?" Mark asked when she yawned. "Only if you don't fall asleep on me, old man," she said grinning. Mark chuckled softly and kissed the top of her head. Sebastian came back a few minutes later with a large bowl of popcorn, and he took his seat on Grace's right side. "Here, you hold it," he said placing the bowl in her lap. Grace smiled and started the movie, glad for the support of the two most important men in her life.

Before long, both Grace and Mark were fast asleep, and Sebastian felt himself starting to doze off. He yawned and turned the television off, then took the bowl into the kitchen. When he came back into the living room, Grace had stretched out where he had been sitting. He grinned slightly and lifted her into his arms. Grace whimpered softly, but settled down and sighed heavily. "Dad? Dad, come on," Sebastian said quietly. Mark groaned softly and stretched his arms. "Movie over already?" he asked getting to his feet. "We all fell asleep," Sebastian said quietly, "It's kinda been a long day." "That it has," Mark said following his son upstairs. "See ya in the mornin', pop," Sebastian said heading to Grace's room. "Night, son," Mark said quietly, going down to his own room. Once he'd put Grace to bed, Sebastian went across the hall to his room. He took a long shower, reflecting on what had happened over the past three weeks since Grace's rescue.

That first week, his twin had practically locked herself in her bedroom. She came out only to shower and occasionally grab small portions of food to eat. Whenever Sebastian did see her, she looked as though she'd been crying. _And that's understandable. We don't know exactly what that monster did to her, and unless she tells us…we'll never really know_, he thought somberly, _I just hope she lets us help her through it_. In that first week, it seemed as though Grace had reverted back to her old habits, to the Grace who had first moved up to Connecticut. After that first week, though, Grace showed signs of slight improvement. She relegated herself to the backyard from sunrise to sunset, drawing like there was no tomorrow. However, she refused to show anyone, even Sebastian, what she drew. "I'm not gonna push ya, Red," he'd told her, "I'm here when you're ready." Sebastian finally climbed out of the tub 15 minutes later, slipping on a pair of boxers and climbing into bed. Jet lag was catching up with him, and he fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Grace awoke the next morning with a start, breathing and sweating heavily. It was the same dream that had haunted her for the past two weeks, ever since she'd ignored Joe's calls during her first week back. In the dream, she was lying in a bed with Joe sitting at her side. He was pleading with her to let him back in her life, but for some reason, Grace wouldn't acknowledge him. Finally, Joe had said, "I thought you cared, Grace. I thought you wanted to be with the nice guy for once. But I'm done tryin', angel. Maybe you do want a guy like Terry." At that point, the young redhead would always wake up. Grace slowly sat up, rubbing her face tiredly. _I do want him in my life, though…I just need time…_, she thought moving from the bed. As she headed into the bathroom, her phone rang from the bedside. She answered it with a shaky, "Hello?"

"Hey, Grace…," Joe said slowly, not knowing how to react since he hadn't expected her to answer, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't answer yesterday when you called. I was in the middle of an autograph session." Grace plopped down on her bed and said, "It's okay." "How're you doin', angel? You sounded really upset in your message," he said quietly. "I'm, uh…I'm so sorry I…didn't call you these past…few weeks," Grace whispered, "I didn't…" "It's okay, Grace. I kinda expected it," Joe responded. "I don't want you to think I was…pushing you away…," she said slowly, "I just…am tryin' to…come to terms--." "Grace…you don't have to explain yourself to me," Joe said earnestly, "I wanna be there for ya…whether as your friend or boyfriend…more than ever…but if you need that space, I'll give it to ya."

Tears came to Grace's eyes, and she shook her head, even though she knew he couldn't see her. "No…I don't wanna be alone, Joe," she said softly, "When I'm alone, my thoughts…they turn bad, and it doesn't do me any good." "Okay, angel…I'll be there for ya whenever I can be," he said quietly. "Thank you, Joe…for not givin' up on me," she said letting out a soft sigh. "I would never do that, sweetheart," he whispered. "What do you have to do today?" she asked stretching back out on the bed. "I have a radio interview in an hour, and then I've got a houseshow tonight," he answered, "What about you?" "Well, I'm in Texas now…at my parents' place for the summer. So…I don't know. I'll probably start lookin' for a summer job, somethin' to do until I…go back to Connecticut," she answered. "Do you _want_ to go back?" he asked quietly. "I'm not sure yet, to be honest," Grace answered, "Mom wants me to transfer to the University of Houston…get a job in town, but…everything I know is back in Manchester, ya know. I finally had some roots down that I was comfortable with, but…"

She stopped when tears came to her eyes, and she struggled to hold them in. "When's your court date?" Joe asked. "July 19th," she answered, "My lawyers says that…with any luck…Terry could be sentenced before the month is out." "All the better," he whispered. "Anyway, my dad says the choice is mine to stay or go when the summer's over, but…," she said quietly. "You feel like you'd let him down again if you did," Joe guessed. "He keeps tellin' me that…what happened wasn't my fault, that he's not mad at me, but…I know that if I would've stayed in Texas like he told me to…this wouldn't have happened," she said starting to cry, "He wouldn't have…got me. He wouldn't have…hurt me like he did." Joe's heart tightened at the guilt in her voice. "Grace…I don't know why this happened, least of all to you, but I do know one thing. The Callaway clan is a different breed…you have so much strength inside o' you, darlin', whether you know it or not," he said honestly, "Because o' that, I know you're not gonna let this hold you back from livin' your life…whether it's there in Texas or back in Connecticut."

Grace smile through her tears. "You're too good to me, Joe," she whispered. "Nah…I'm not good enough, darlin'," he said quietly. Grace chuckled and wiped her tears away with her sleeve. "Better?" he asked. "A little…thank you," she answered. "Alright, darlin'. I'll give you a call tonight after I'm done with the show," Joe said quietly. "Okay. Bye, Joe," she whispered. "Bye, beautiful," he said grinning. Grace blushed and clicked her phone shut, then moved from the bed. Her father and twin may be the two most important men in her life, but Joe could certainly come in as a close second. In the shower, Grace ran her fingers over the cuts on her body. Most had begun to heal up rather quickly, but the cuts on her legs and face still held stitches. The doctor she'd seen in Connecticut had told her to go to the hospital in another week to see if the stitches could get removed. In the meanwhile, she was prescribed pain relievers to ease her discomfort. Terry had placed the larger cuts directly on the inside of her thighs, and even though she was small, they still made walking a hassle.

Grace carefully cleaned herself, then stepped out of the tub. She dried off, wrapping gauze around her thighs to protect her wounds, then dressed in a pair of dark blue running pants, a long-sleeved light blue U-Conn shirt, and a pair of white socks. Despite the Texas heat, Grace wanted to show as little skin as possible. She didn't know that she would ever feel as attractive as Joe thought she was, or even comfortable in shorts or a t-shirt, again. She ran a brush through her short tresses, letting out a shaky breath. "I wanted a haircut anyway," she said softly. Once her hair was finally dry, Grace finally made her way downstairs. It was just past ten a.m., so she had a feeling she was the only one awake. After fixing a cup of coffee, she went outside and sat next to the pool, stirring the liquid absentmindedly as she stared at the expansive land. The one thing she'd always loved about home was how easily she could get lost on the land. There were no car alarms, no pollution, no distractions, and no real responsibilities.

_If I do go back to Connecticut, I'll have so much to catch up on. I'm gonna have to work so hard to pay my half of tuition_, she thought sipping on her drink, _If I stay here, I'm sure mom and dad would pay for school. That'd be a big load off my back, but I would feel guilty. I'm used to workin' for what I want. I'd still be workin', but it wouldn't be the same_. "Penny for your thoughts?" Sebastian asked from her right side. Grace looked up at him, but quickly looked back down, letting her hair cover her face. Sebastian sat down beside her, placing his feet in the pool. "It's not as hideous as you think it is, Gracie," he said softly, referring to the cut on her cheek. Grace swallowed and forced away the tears burning her eyes. "I'd like to think you could be cast as the hardcore rebel, sittin' in the back o' the bar nursin' a Bud Light, waitin' for someone to step outta line," he continued, "With your training, and those tattoos, it'd be perfect for ya."

When Grace didn't say anything, Sebastian kept on with his story. "I could see the plot now. In a small town in Texas, the residents are scared o' the local outlaws. The outlaws control the sheriff and his boys, so they never get in trouble. One day, you come ridin' into town on a black Harley with pink chrome. You start buckin' the system, 'cause that's who you are, callin' out those outlaws when they do wrong," he said moving his feet around in the water, "One by one, you take 'em out until you get to the boss. Ya'll end up fightin' it out during somethin' like that annual local fair. It'd be like a wrestling match, ya know, with some people for and against ya. There'd be outside interference from the boss man's lackeys, but you'd dispose of 'em like yesterday's trash. Eventually, you'd beat the boss so bad, he agrees to leave town with his guys." He looked over to his sister, noticing the grin on her face.

"Somethin' wrong?" he asked. "You sure your calling isn't fiction writing?" Grace asked quietly. "Oh, yeah. I have a hard enough time writing for school, let alone for a living," he responded, "What about you? Sure you shouldn't be an actress?" "I don't like cameras," Grace said simply. "Nobody does, really. As narcissistic as our country is, very few are comfortable in the spotlight," Sebastian commented. "Usin' big words on me now?" she asked grinning. "Only when the opportunity presents itself," he responded. Grace chuckled softly and shook her head.

"How long have you been up?" Sebastian asked. "About 30 minutes, I think. I figured I was the only one up," she answered. "You wanna go in town today?" he asked. Grace let out a slow breath before shrugging. "It's a little early to say," she said quietly. "Dad said I could drive the Silverado," he said grinning. Grace smiled and said, "I bet that made your day." "Well, it certainly is a beautiful piece o' machinery," Sebastian commented. "You men and your toys. And what makes you think I'd get pink chrome on a Harley?" she said looking up at him. "It was all I could think of, Red," he said winking at her, "You're badass, but you're still a woman." "Oh, that wasn't sexist at all," Grace said rolling her eyes. "Don't even start with that nonsense," he said nudging her arm. "I'm a girl, so I _must_ like pink," she continued.

"Well, I'm sure Joe likes the fact that you're a girl, and don't you have pink in a lot o' your tattoos?" he noted. "Okay, but that's completely off the point," she said chuckling. "And that's one point for me," Sebastian said chuckling as well. "Yeah, yeah…chump," Grace responded downing the rest of her coffee, "What time is it?" "Almost 11 o' clock," he answered, "Mom and dad went to church, and dad said they're goin' to lunch after that, so we've got the house for a few hours…or we could go to town." "You don't give up, do ya?" Grace asked. "I'm a Callaway. Of course not," Sebastian said. Grace smiled at his underlying message and said, "Fine. I won't stay cooped up in the house _today_." "That's a start," he said slowly standing, "I'll be down in 15."

Grace watched him go inside, then let out a sigh. She could hide the cuts on her body, but the one on her face was what was making her hesitant to leave the comfort of her parents' house. In public, people would point or stare. It was just human nature to highlight others' abnormalities, and Grace wanted to avoid that attention. However, she knew her brother wouldn't let her hide forever. He'd given her space in Connecticut, but she knew that wouldn't last for long. _Maybe with his help, I'll be okay to go back with him when the summer's over. As much as I love my parents, I don't know that I could live with them again_, she thought getting to her feet, _Maybe today is the start of another chapter…I guess we'll see_.

Rocky came limping up to Grace, a rather large tan puppy behind him, and barked a few times. "Yeah, yeah…I know, you're hungry," she said heading into the house, "Come on, boys." After pouring two bowls of dog food, Grace went up to her room to change. She decided on a pair of loose blue jeans as well as a pair of black low-heeled boots. "You ready, Grace?" her brother asked through her door. "You said 15!" she said back. "Come on, woman!" he responded laughing. Grace sighed and opened the door. "Let's go," she said softly. "It won't be that bad, Grace, I promise," Sebastian offered. "I'll take your word for it," she countered. Sebastian sighed and headed downstairs, hoping this was a good idea.

Just after half past four, Mark pulled into the garage. "Where the hell's my truck?" he asked Sara. "How am I supposed to know?" his wife responded, "Sebastian probably went to town." "He could've taken the other car," Mark said pouting like a child. "Oh, please, Mark. You're actin' like he stole your blankie," she said chuckling. Mark climbed out of the Lincoln towncar he'd purchased a couple years ago, pulling out his cell phone as he shut the door. He called Sebastian's phone and followed Sara to the house. When his son's voicemail kicked in, Mark let out a heavy sigh. "Sebastian, I hope you're havin' a good time with my truck. You better bring it back with a full tank, too, buddy. See ya when ya get home," he said before ending the call. He plopped down on the couch, groaning at the pain in his hips. He had an appointment the next afternoon with his physician, and he already knew the diagnosis. _I'll get the surgery after Grace's court date. She'll be back here, so I won't have to worry about her so much_, he thought rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"Mark?" Sara asked sitting beside him, "You okay, darlin'?" "Yeah, just…thinkin' about the doctor's appointment," he answered quietly. "When are you gonna have the surgery?" she asked taking his left hand in hers. "I'm gonna try to wait until after Grace's court date, 'cause I wanna be there for her, but…I don't know if I can take much more o' this pain," Mark said honestly, "It hurts just to get in and out o' the car now." "I'm sure Gracie will understand if you can't make it," Sara said quietly. "I think I wanna be there more for myself. I wanna see the son of a bitch who hurt my baby girl," he said leaning back, "I wanna see him get what he deserves. I want…" "You want him to know how much pain he's caused," she said squeezing his hand. "Yeah…Sara, if you could've seen her that morning she came back from the hospital…it took me back almost 30 years to when Shawn attacked you," he said painfully, "I never thought I'd feel that kind of…anger and rage again in my life."

"Maybe it's better if you don't go to that trial, Mark…," she said slowly. "Why not?" he asked. "You really think you can control your temper?" Sara asked half-seriously. Mark forced a grin and nodded. "He's not worth it," he said quietly. "Exactly," Sara said as Rocky limped into the living room, their tan Labrador puppy trailing behind him. "I take it you two are hungry," Mark said grinning. Rocky barked once, while the puppy just stared at him. "I think Hades there is a mute," Sara said chuckling. "He'll grow out of it," Mark said moving to get up. "I'll get it, Mark," Sara said touching his knee. "Thank you, dollface," he whispered. "De nada," she said taking the two animals into the kitchen. _Lord, help me through this_, Mark thought leaning back once more. The pain in his hip was blinding at this point because he'd been moving around so much that afternoon. After church, he and Sara had gone for a long walk in the city park, discussing what they would do now that Grace was home with them. They also went to lunch with Andy and Lisa, which Mark had enjoyed very much since he hadn't seen his friends together in almost three months.

Afterwards, Sara had convinced him to take her to the mall. They ended up shopping more for Grace than themselves. Their daughter had brought home only two suitcases, and Mark had watched Grace pack them. She avoided bringing anything that would show very much skin, even tanktops. Sara accepted that, but not the fact that Grace wanted to hide under dark colors. "She'll have a heatstroke," she told her husband practically dragging him into a woman's clothing store. Now, Mark just wanted to get into a pair of sweatpants and lounge around. _Let me make sure Grace is okay_, he thought finally getting to his feet. "I'm gonna go check on Grace, dollface," he called out. "Okay," Sara responded. Mark trudged upstairs and knocked on Grace's door. When he got no answer, he figured she was taking a nap so he went down to his room. _A nap sounds like a good idea right about now_, he thought grinning. After a quick shower, Mark slipped on a pair of boxers and climbed into bed, falling into a comfortable sleep fairly quickly.

Sebastian pulled into the garage a few hours later, exhausted but satisfied. He and Grace had gone shopping at the Galleria, scoured the newspapers for summer jobs over a late lunch, and even went to the movies. It took him a while, but he managed to convince his twin to at least buy some tanktops for the summer. She'd stayed quiet for much of the afternoon, only perking up when they found a small tattoo supply shop near the mall. _At least she got out of the house_, he thought turning the truck off. Grace awoke with a start when he touched her shoulder. "Dad's upset," she said softly. Sebastian let out a slow breath, knowing his father would be upset more because Sebastian hadn't called, not because the truck was gone. "You want me to go in first?" he asked.

"I don't want him to be mad at me, mo chuishle," she whispered. "He's probably mad at me, Red. I took the truck without tellin' him, and I cut my phone off," he told her. Grace looked at him in utter shock, asking, "Have you lost your mind?!" "I was tryin' to focus on you, Grace. I wanted to make sure you enjoyed yourself, and I couldn't have done that with Dad callin' every ten minutes," he explained. "You took dad's truck without tellin' him?!" she said laughing, "He's gonna kill you!" Sebastian smiled innocently and shrugged. "I got it back safe and sound," he said climbing out of the truck. Grace shook her head and climbed out as well. They grabbed their bags before heading inside.

When the front door opened, Mark stood and crossed his arms. "Don't be too hard on 'em, Mark," Sara said from the couch. His children's laughter drained the anger from his body, and his arms fell to his sides. "Hey, dad," Grace said passing the living room archway, Sebastian right behind her. "Get back here, you two," Mark said. When they stepped into the living room, Mark saw both the fear in Grace's eyes and the pleading in his son's. "Ya'll have a good time?" he asked quietly. "Yes, sir," they said at the same time. Mark sighed and shook his head. "Is this gonna be an everyday thing?" he asked looking back and forth at them. "No, sir," Sebastian said quietly. "And yes, your tank is full," Grace added quietly. Mark grinned and shook his head once more. "Hope ya'll ate already," he said before sitting back down. Grace and Sebastian looked at each other before looking back at their father. "You're not mad at us?" Grace asked. "I was…but no, I'm not mad anymore. Just…call next time, or leave a note," her father answered. "Sorry about takin' your truck, dad," Sebastian said.

"As long as you replace the gas you use, it's okay," Mark said honestly. "Are you serious?" Sebastian asked with a smile. Mark groaned and dropped his head. "What have I done?" he said grinning. "Just became the best dad in the world!" Grace said coming over and kissing his cheek. "What about the Harley?" Sebastian asked still grinning. "Don't push your luck, Sebastian," Sara said, laughing at the incredulous look on Mark's face. "Okay," he said before leaving for his room. "I got you some stuff, Grace," Sara said quietly, "I know you…don't feel comfortable right now showin' too much skin, so I just got you some lighter stuff." Grace smiled slightly and nodded. "Thanks, ma," she responded. "Did you really have a good time, Red?" Mark asked. "Yeah, dad, I really did. Sebastian just…let me do what I wanted to do," she said honestly, "It was nice."

"Good. I'm glad," he said quietly. "Goodnight, dad. Night, ma," Grace said before leaving the room. Mark looked down at his wife, letting out a heavy sigh. "I'm proud o' you," Sara said softly. "Why?" he asked. "You could've really laid into them, and you didn't," she said leaning against him, "You listened to your heart instead o' your head." "Sebastian and I talked for a little bit this morning. He says she doesn't want us to…hover over her, treat her like she's fragile, ya know. We both agreed that…if I try to keep her locked up in this house, she'd hate me for it. If I wanna help her, I can't be overprotective…no matter how much I want to," he said quietly. "All the more reason I love you," she whispered grinning. Mark grinned as well and kissed her softly. "Always and forever, dollface," he whispered in return.

In her room, Grace unpacked the clothes she'd bought, as well as the bags her mother had placed on her bed. A lot of the t-shirts were either white or light green, but there were also some sky blue and lavender shirts as well. Each t-shirt also had matching running pants, and there were even a few pair of faded blue jeans. _She might as well have gotten me a whole new wardrobe_, she thought hanging the pants up. Her door cracked open just as she finished putting her new shirts away. Sebastian peeked in and asked, "Wanna watch a movie or somethin'?" "I can't guarantee stayin' awake," she said grinning. Sebastian rolled his eyes playfully and said, "I won't let ya fall asleep." "Yeah, yeah. Let me take a shower first," she responded. "Yeah, same here. I'll be back as soon as I can," he said, "Don't fall asleep before then." "So I can fall asleep afterwards?" she asked laughing. "Smartass," he said before shutting the door. Grace grabbed a towel from her suitcase and went into the bathroom. 20 minutes later, she was dressed in a pair of pajama pants with strawberries printed on them and a matching long-sleeved top. She stretched out on the bed, a loud yawn escaping her lips just as the bedroom door opened.

"Oh, now, none o' that," Sebastian said entering with a bowl of fruit, two bottles of water, and a DVD case. "What'd you bring?" she asked. "Gridiron Gang," he answered, "Feel-good sports movie." "Of course," she said sitting up and crossing her legs. Sebastian smiled innocently and placed the bowl in her lap, put the water bottles on her nightstand, and popped the movie into the DVD player. "Can you hit the lights?" he asked starting the movie. Grace flipped off her lamp, then reached into the bowl and grabbed a strawberry. "In a strawberry mood, huh?" Sebastian asked eyeing her pajama set. "Shut up," she said grinning. When he stretched out beside her, she placed the bowl at his hands, then leaned over his back. "Comfy?" he asked. "Of course," she answered. Sebastian chuckled and started the movie.

Grace honestly tried to stay awake, because the movie was really good. However, having spent practically the whole day in the city, her energy level faded with each passing minute. "Maybe you should've taken your shower _after_ the movie," Sebastian said poking her stomach. Grace smiled and curled up against his side. "Maybe _you_ shouldn't have kept me out all day," she retorted. "But you had fun, so it's okay," he said poking her stomach. "Stop, Sebastian," she said laughing. "You can't go to sleep. The movie's almost over!" he whined. "You said that 20 minutes ago, Sebastian," she argued yawning. "Really, there's only, like, 15 minutes left," he said laughing. "In 15 minutes, I'm going to sleep," she said turning onto her stomach and focusing on the screen, "What time is it anyway?" "Almost ten o' clock," he answered. Grace remembered that Joe said he would call her after he was done work, but she figured he would be done by now. _Maybe he doesn't wanna talk to me_, she thought sadly. Sebastian saw the sadness on her face, and he said, "Hey…what is it?" "Nothin'," Grace said softly. "Grace, come on…you can't bullshit me, you know that," he whispered. "Sebastian, please…let's just watch the movie," she whispered, forcing away hot tears. Sebastian sighed and put his arm over her back. Grace sniffled every few minutes, and was glad when the credits finally started rolling for the movie.

Sebastian moved from the bed and removed the DVD, putting it back in its case. "Do you…wanna talk or anything?" he asked looking over his shoulder. Grace shook her head and moved under the comforter, wiping at her cheeks. "Okay…g'night, Grace," Sebastian said grabbing the bowl. "If I…wake up…can I come in your room?" she whispered as he opened the door to leave. "Of course," he said quietly, "Sleep tight, Red." Grace nodded slightly, but didn't say anything else. Sebastian sighed and shut the door quietly. As soon as it closed, Grace allowed her tears to flow. It was now a little before 10:30 p.m., and she knew Joe was done with work by now. _He doesn't wanna talk to me…and why would he. Terry ruined my life…he took so much away from me…and I hate him for it_, she thought before turning onto her right side. She managed to fall asleep within a few minutes, but she knew her sleep would not be peaceful.

Around one a.m., Grace's cell phone rang loudly, and she sprang up. She looked around her room, trying to see what was out of order. The phone's ringing broke through her sleep-wrought mind, and she finally answered it. "What?" she snapped. "Grace? Sorry for callin' you so late. I just got back to my hotel. After the show--." "It doesn't matter, Joe," she said quietly, failing to hide the disappointment in her voice. "I really am sorry," he said quietly, not missing the tenseness in her voice. Grace didn't say anything, and Joe realized that her anger was overshadowing her desire to talk to him. "Um, look…obviously you're mad, and the last thing we both need is to talk while you're like that," he started. "You don't think I have a reason to be angry, Joe?" she asked. "You won't even let me explain what happened," he argued, "And _you're_ the one who didn't call _me_ for three weeks." Tears burned Grace's eyes for the second time that night, and Joe cursed softly. "Grace, I'm sorry--."

The redhead ended the call and turned the phone off. She climbed off the bed and went across the hall to her brother's room, entering as quietly as she could. "Grace? What's wrong?" Sebastian asked when she climbed into the bed. Grace shook her head, crying as quietly as she could. "Bad dream?" he asked softly. Not wanting to explain what had really happened, she nodded and curled up to him. Sebastian put his arms around her and, feeling her trembling, rubbed her back soothingly. "It's okay, Red. Whatever it was, it's not real," he whispered. _But it is…he was so angry_, she thought sadly, _I didn't mean to be so rude. I didn't. I just wanted him to understand how upset I was_. Sebastian rubbed her back until she finally fell asleep, letting out a heavy sigh. _She was lying_, he thought before succumbing to sleep.

Grace awoke alone the next day, and she felt more exhausted than ever. She just wanted to stay in bed for a very long time, but she knew her family wouldn't let her. The door opened slightly, and she saw her father peek inside. "You gonna sleep all day, sweetheart?" he asked grinning. Grace sniffled and whispered, "If you'll let me." Mark frowned at her answer, coming into the room and sitting at her side. "What happened, Red? Just yesterday, you were all smiles," he said quietly. Grace's bottom lip trembled, and she started crying yet again. "Come on, baby, talk to me," Mark whispered. "Joe…," she said through her tears. Mark's jaw tightened immediately, and he asked, "What'd he do?" "He…he-he said he was gonna call me…after work, and I thought he meant by…11 at the latest," she said sniffling. Mark sighed and knew it was a misunderstanding. "What time did he finally call?" he asked. "One o' clock…and by that time, dad, I'd been asleep for awhile, so I was already mad. I hate having my sleep interrupted," she said forcing a smile.

"I can see that," Mark said grinning. Grace chuckled and wiped away falling tears. "And then what?" he asked. "I wouldn't let him explain what happened…and he said that I was the one who…who…," she whispered painfully. "Who what, Grace?" Mark said, having a feeling what she was going to say. "I was the one who didn't call him for three weeks," she cried curling into a fetal position, "I wanted to, daddy, I did. I was just scared he was gonna judge me." Mark chose his words very carefully, because he didn't want his daughter to feel he was taking Joe's side, but he wanted her to understand the unpredictability of the young man's job. "Grace…," he started. "I know his schedule's not set in stone, dad, that things come up…I shouldn't have assumed he would call when I thought he would," she said quietly, "I should've just waited up, and heard him out. But my temper got the best of me."

"You're a Callaway, so that's kind of expected. So…you want anything to eat?" Mark asked tucking her hair behind her right ear. Grace instinctively put the hair back over her cheek. "Don't hide, Grace…not from anybody," he whispered tucking it back again. "It might take a while," she whispered. "Take as long as you need," he said grinning, "So…food?" "What time is it?" she asked. "Almost noon. Sebastian went into town for…whatever it is he buys," he said grinning, "And your mom's downstairs watchin'…whatever it is she watches on a Monday." Grace slowly sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. "I have an appointment with my physician in a couple hours, but I think Sebastian should be back by then," he added. "It's fine, dad. I'll be okay by myself for a little bit," she said grinning, "Now, how 'bout some food?" Mark grinned as well and led her downstairs.

"You finally decided to join the living?" Sara asked when her daughter passed through to the kitchen. Grace offered a slight smile along with a wave. Mark winked at his wife and followed Grace into the kitchen. "So, what shall ya have?" he asked opening the refrigerator. "Surprise me," she answered, "But no soup." "Got it," he said before pulling out items for a small salad. Grace watched him cut up cubes of ham, grate a carrot, slice up a cucumber, and break apart leaves of lettuce. She grinned when he put everything into a bowl and lightly covered it with Catalina dressing. "I'm impressed," she said softly. "Orange juice, right?" he asked as she began to chow down. "Mm-hmm," she mumbled with a grin. Mark poured a glass of juice and set it in front of her, put the carton back, then finally joined his daughter at the table.

Grace felt him staring, and asked, "What's wrong?" "Nothin', darlin'. I'm just glad you're here," he said quietly. A smile came to her face and she looked over to him. "So am I, dad…so am I," she whispered truthfully, "I never believed it before, but…there really is no place like home." "You're always welcome here, Gracie…no matter what. I hate that it…took all this for me to…," he said softly. "I know, dad…I know what you're tryin' to say, and…you don't have to," she said staring down at the bowl in front of her, "We both made some mistakes, and…I guess the saying's true…distance makes one wise." Mark sighed and rubbed her back. "I'll leave ya to your food," he whispered kissing her temple before going into the living room. Grace took her meal to the back porch, sitting down in a cushioned lawn chair. Hades and Rocky came up to her right side, both laying down and staring up at her.

"None for you two," she said grinning. Rocky stretched out, but Hades still kept his eyes on the bowl in her hand. "You'll learn sooner or later, pup," Grace said continuing with her meal. It was only a little after twelve, so Grace took her time eating, her mind wandering to Joe. _Maybe he was right…maybe I overreacted…I'll call him after I finish_, she thought chewing absentmindedly. The back door opened a few minutes later, and Grace peered over her shoulder at her mother. "You okay, sweetheart?" Sara asked coming out and closing the door behind her. "Yeah, mom, just thinkin'," Grace said softly. "Wanna talk about it?" Sara asked sitting down beside her. Grace let out a slow breath and stared down at her now-empty bowl. "Your dad told me about what happened with you and Joe," Sara said quietly.

The redhead's bottom lip trembled, and she squeezed her eyes shut. "I don't know what do, mama," she whispered. "Do you feel the same way about him as you did in April, sweetheart?" Sara asked slowly. Grace looked at her mother and shook her head. "Of course…stupid question," Sara whispered. "I know…he wouldn't hurt me, mama…not on purpose. But I don't know if I'm ready for this yet," Grace said softly, "I was…more than ready in April. Now…I just don't know." "Well, you should tell him that, Grace," Sara suggested, "You need time to heal, and you obviously want some space." "That's the thing, ma. I want space from the world, from…people I'm not close to. But with you and dad and Sebastian…I wanna be around you guys more than ever, 'cause…I know you can help me through this," Grace said sighing heavily. "And Joe?" Sara asked. "I want him in my life, mom, I really do…I just don't know if…a relationship is…is right for us, especially now," Grace answered. "What about the future? You know Joe really cares about you," Sara said truthfully.

"Everybody's taking Joe's side! What about me?!" Grace snapped before storming inside, Sara not missing the tears spilling down her daughter's cheeks. Sara sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She hadn't meant to push the issue with Grace; she just wanted to help her daughter come to terms with where she stood with Joe. "What happened?" Mark asked from the back door. "I made a mistake," Sara whispered. "What do you mean?" he asked. "I brought up what happened with Joe," she said quietly, "And…I kept pushing her to…take a stand on it, whether she was gonna stay with him or…break it off. I just want her to be happy, Mark." "I know that, dollface, and so does she," he said coming over to her and easing down in the chair where Grace had been sitting. "Why can't I do anything right with her?" Sara whispered, "I either go too far or…am not there enough." "It's just the way you are, Sara, same as me," Mark responded, "We just gotta take it a day at a time." Sara sniffled and nodded slightly, just as the phone rang. "I'll get it," she whispered going into the house. Mark took a few deep breaths and got to his feet. _Yep, surgery sooner rather than later_, he thought following his wife inside.

Sara answered the phone in the living room. "Callaway residence," she spoke wiping at her cheeks. "Hey, mama!" Melissa said happily. Sara sighed softly and said, "Hi, munchkin." "Ma, come on!" Melissa whined. Sara laughed despite her heavy heart. "How are ya, munchkin?" she asked sitting on the couch. "I'm good, mama. I was callin' to let you know I'm comin' home to visit on Wednesday," Melissa said smiling, "I've got until Sunday off, so I figured I'd come see you and pop." "Oh…," Sara said hesitantly. "What is it, mom?" Melissa asked, "You and pop goin' on another vacation somewhere?" "You know your sister's here, Melissa," Sara said quietly. "So I can't come visit you just 'cause _she's_ there?" Melissa asked spitefully.

"Melissa, don't start, okay?" Sara warned. "You act like she's a freakin' porcelain statue, like she's gonna break any given second," Melissa snapped. "Melissa, stop it! If you come here, and you start shit with her, don't for one second think I won't put my foot up your 27-year-old ass!" Sara said angrily. Melissa's jaw dropped, and she was stunned into silence. Sara forced tears from her eyes, and she prayed for strength to get through this. "Look…you can come visit us. Your dad and I would really love that, we would. But you could at least _try_ to be a little sensitive to what happened to your sister," she said quietly. "Okay, mom," Melissa said softly, "Can I ask you somethin' else?" "Yes, A.J. can come, too," Sara said smiling slightly.

Melissa chuckled and said, "Actually, he has to go back to Georgia this week, and he's not tellin' me why." "So what is it?" Sara asked. "Um…Joe wants to know if he can…come see Gracie," Melissa said slowly. "Well, Joe should talk to Grace, then," Sara responded. "He said he's been tryin' to call her all morning," Melissa argued, "Come on, mom, please don't make me play middle-woman any longer than I have to." "I don't know, Melissa, I really don't. I'll talk to your father about it, but…don't tell him yes until I call you back," Sara said as Mark walked in. "Talk to me about what?" he asked. "Joe wants to come visit Grace, but he wanted to clear it with us first, I guess since she's stayin' here," Sara said straightforwardly. "No," he said shortly. "No," she said, "Your father says no, and I agree." "Alright, I'll tell him," Melissa said shrugging.

"I'll see ya Wednesday, sweetheart," Sara said, "Love you. Bye." Melissa said the same, and Sara finally hung up. "It's not that I don't want him in our home, dollface--." Sara held up her head, smiling slightly. "You don't have to explain, Mark. She's not ready to see him, and we both agree not to push her to it," she said, "Now…let's relax until we have to go into the city." Mark sat down beside her and kissed her forehead. Both people were surprised when Grace entered the living room, and moved to sit between them. Mark scooted to the right, while Sara moved to the left. Grace sniffled and sat down in the now open space, pulling her knees to her chest. Not a word was spoken; instead, Sara looked over at her husband and winked. He merely grinned and winked in return.

Joe sat in the passenger seat of Chris' rental car, a frown marring his usually-handsome features. Melissa's news that morning had soured his mood, and he still hadn't gotten over it. His former trainers wouldn't allow him to come visit Grace, and she wasn't answering her cell phone. _Maybe Mystique was right all along. Maybe Gracie isn't worth all this_, he thought angrily. "Hey, buddy. I'm gonna stop for gas. You want anything?" Chris said from the driver's seat. "No," Joe mumbled, "Thanks." Chris sighed and pulled into the nearby gas station. Ever since his girlfriend had been kidnapped, and rescued, Joe hadn't been his usual happy-go-lucky self. Everything had him on edge, and nothing cheered him up. Chris had tried everything he could, from pulling simple pranks to buying Joe a round or three at the bars, but nothing pulled his best friend out of that slump. Joe leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "I don't know what to do with her, Chris," Joe said suddenly. Chris didn't have to be a rocket science to know who Joe was talking about.

"If I go anyway, 'Taker and Angel won't let me leave with a pulse. And if I stop callin' her, she'll think I turned my back on her," Joe continued with frustration, "I care about her, but…maybe Mystique was right." "Whoa…never thought I'd hear you say that," Chris said honestly. Joe looked at him and asked, "What does that mean?" "Before Grace was kidnapped, you would've taken her side against God himself, it seemed like. And now…in your first major test—granted it was only a month and a half into your relationship with her, and there are extenuating circumstances—you're ready to give up on her already," Chris responded, "And takin' Mystique's side, no less. Like I said, never thought I'd hear you say that." "I didn't mean it like that, man," Joe said quietly. Chris merely raised an eyebrow before climbing out of the car.

Joe rubbed his temples roughly, trying to will away the oncoming headache. He pulled out his cell phone and called Melissa. "Yeah, buddy?" she answered moments later. "I'm comin' with you," Joe said quietly. "What? Comin' with me where?" Melissa asked, not liking Joe's tone. "Wednesday…to Houston. I'm comin' with you," he responded. "Joey, you do that, and my dad isn't gonna let you leave alive," she argued. "You think I don't know that?" he said testily, "Melissa…I know you don't approve of me and your sister. Right now, _I_ don't know how I feel about this situation. But the least I can do is _try_ to work this out with her." Melissa sighed and said, "You are pushin' your luck, Mr. Seanoa." "Take me with you, or I'm goin' on my own," he said with finality. "I don't want your death on my conscience, Joe!" she said. "If you take me, you can be the getaway driver, too," he said smiling for the first time in what seemed like ages. "You are nuts," she said sighing, "Fine. See if you can get a flight that's close to mine, and I'll take ya."

"Thank you, Melissa. I really mean that," he said quietly. "Yeah, yeah. I hate seein' you all gloomy and shit, so I'll just tell my dad you held a gun to my head," she said grinning. "Don't do that! He'll kill me twice!" he joked back. "Is that possible?" she asked seriously. "Are you sure you weren't born a blonde?" he asked in return. "Not funny. You and Chris on your way?" Melissa said heading into the Arco Arena. "We're about an hour outside o' Sacramento, but knowin' the way he drives, we'll be there in half the time," Joe said hearing Chris begin to pump gas. "True, true," she said grinning, "Alright, I'll see ya'll when you get here." "Bye," Joe said before clicking his phone shut. He let out another sigh and closed his eyes, feeling as though a pressure had been lifted from his shoulders.

When Chris climbed back into the car, the person in the passenger seat was not the same as when he'd gotten out. "You look like the cat that ate the canary," he said looking at Joe like he'd grown an extra head. "What does mean? How does a cat look after he eats the canary?" Joe asked in return. "Or she," Stephanie suddenly said from the backseat. "Oh, wow, she's alive," Chris said looking over his shoulder, "I was close to checking for a pulse." Stephanie smacked his head playfully before letting out a hearty yawn. "Yeah, yeah, I love you, too, woman," Chris said grinning, "Anyway, the cat that ate the canary looks like you do, Joey, quite content with himself." "Almost like he does after every match he wins," Stephanie added buckling up as Chris pulled back onto the street, "So I'm guessin' you got good news to go with that grin." "I'm goin' to Texas with Mystique," Joe said simply. "What?!" Chris responded staring at his friend, "Are you crazy?! Angel and 'Taker are gonna rip you a new one!"

"I know that…and it's a risk I'm willin' to take," Joe said honestly, "Like you said…I'd stand up for her against practically anybody…and I gotta show her that." Chris whistled softly and shook his head. "Man, you got some big ones on you," he said quietly. "You been checkin' out my package, man?!" Joe asked laughing. "Shut the fuck up, you idiot," Chris said smirking, "I gotta concentrate on gettin' us to work on time." "Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed be Thy name," Joe said lowering his head. "What the hell are you doin'?" Chris asked. "Prayin' for my life," Joe responded before busting out laughing, Stephanie joining in as well. "Screw both o' ya'll," Chris said taking the on-ramp to the highway. "Sorry, babe, I'm not into three-ways," Stephanie said still laughing. Chris groaned and slapped his forehead. "Smartass," he said grinning. Joe turned his focus to the passing traffic, looking forward to the next few days he had off.


	16. Acceptance

**Chapter 16…Acceptance**

Grace sat in the living room Wednesday afternoon, waiting for her brother and parents to get back from the city. Mark had needed another MRI on his hip for further analysis before his surgery, and Sebastian and Sara had gone with him. The way things were going, he'd told Grace that he might not be able to make it to her trial. Grace insisted that it was fine, but she couldn't hide her fear at being in the same room once again with her attacker. Letting out a sigh, Grace flipped through the stations until she found a talk show that looked halfway interesting. Rocky trotted into the room, ignoring the tan puppy nipping gently at his heels. "Must be hard, Rocky. You got this little thing draggin' along behind ya now," Grace said reaching down and lifting the puppy into her lap, "Oh, gosh…not so little." Hades wiggled in her hands until the redhead finally released him. "Alright, alright, I get it. You're not a lap dog," Grace said chuckling. Hearing a car stopping over gravel outside, she ran to the large bay window. "You gotta be shittin' me," she whispered when her sister climbed out of the driver's seat.

Shaking her head, Grace went into the kitchen, followed by Hades and Rocky. "Come on, chumps," she said pouring food into two separate dog bowls. When the front door opened, Grace swallowed and put the bag back into the pantry. As she poured a glass of orange juice, she heard footsteps heading toward the kitchen. _Just let her go on about her business, and I'll go on about mine_, she thought plopping down on one of the kitchen stools. Melissa walked into the kitchen, and her jaw dropped. "Jesus…," she whispered at the sight of the scar on Grace's face. Grace had gotten the stitches removed Monday morning, and she was now even more self-conscious about the unsightly cut. "Please don't use the Lord's name in vain in our parent's house," the younger woman said tensely. Melissa's jaw tightened and she said, "Just 'cause you're stayin' here for the time bein', don't think you run shit around here." "And you don't, either, Melissa. Last I checked, this house belongs to mom and dad," Grace snapped back, feeling her temper rising and wanting to stop before she lost it. She didn't want to give her older sister the satisfaction of riling her up.

Melissa rolled her eyes and went over to the refrigerator. She pulled out a jug of iced tea and poured a cup for herself. "So," she said putting the jug back into the refrigerator, "Who'd you piss off?" Grace stared at her in open shock. "Excuse you?" she whispered. "Obviously you pissed somebody off somethin' bad to go and get yourself kidnapped and shit. So what'd you do?" Melissa asked nonchalantly. When she turned around, Grace tossed her glass of orange juice directly in her face. Melissa sputtered and wiped the liquid from her eyes. "Have you lost your fuckin' mind?!" she screamed angrily. "I've had just about enough o' you treatin' me like trash, Melissa. I'm not gonna stand for it anymore. You've been a bitch to me my entire life, and it stops here and now, you got that?!" Grace hissed. "You little fuckin' whore, I'm gonna kick your ass," Melissa snarled continuing to wipe at her face. "I'd like to see you try," Grace snarled back, her eyes narrowing.

Melissa shoved Grace backwards, and the younger Callaway saw nothing but red. She screamed wildly and tackled her older sister to the floor. Fists began to fly, but Grace quickly got the upper hand. She pinned Melissa's arms under her legs, then began punching at her jaw. "Goddammit, get off me!" Melissa screamed struggling to release herself. Grace's next blow landed directly on her mouth, and blood began to flow from the corner. She threw an elbow to her eye, opening a cut above her right brow, which also began to swell. "Ain't so big and bad now, are ya?!" Grace screamed continuing to land punches and elbows on her sister's face, unfazed when her sister's nose began to bleed as well. She wasn't getting up until her sister was unconscious. Suddenly a pair of hands grabbed Grace's waist, and she instinctively reared back with a quick elbow. Bone hit bone, and she heard a familiar soft crunch. "Fuck!"

Grace's jaw dropped, and she immediately stiffened up. She didn't even feel Melissa squirm from underneath her. _It can't be…mom and dad told him not to come_, she thought trying to breathe deeply. "You stupid bitch!" Melissa yelled grabbing an icepack from the freezer. She quickly placed it on Joe's bleeding nose, forcing him to sit and hold his head up. Grace slowly stood and turned around, staring at the man she hadn't seen in nearly two months. She tried to speak, but no words came from her mouth. She warily eyed her sister, who was dabbing at her own face with paper towels, before looking back at Joe. Their eyes locked, and she whispered, "What are you doin' here?" "I…wanted to talk, angel," Joe said slowly, groaning at the pain in his nose, "But you weren't answerin' your phone." When he'd heard the commotion in the kitchen, never in a million years did he think he'd see what he had. His first thought was to protect his girlfriend, but when he saw the damage _she_ was doing, he knew Melissa needed the protection a little more.

As soon as he'd touched Grace, though, his nose met up close and personal with her elbow. "My dad told you…not to come here," Grace said quietly, bringing him back to the present situation. "I know that…I had to see how you…," he said, his voice trailing before he leaned his head back again. Grace scoffed and shook her head, tears in her eyes. "Yeah…see how I look now. See what's left o' me, huh? Well, fuck that, Joe. I don't need your sympathy, not now and not ever," she said painfully before leaving the kitchen, pushing roughly past her sister on her way to her father's office. She locked the door and sat under his desk, pulling her knees to her chest and beginning to cry. _Sebastian, please come home_, she thought as her body racked with tears.

Sebastian pulled up to his parents' house a few hours later. After his doctor appointment, Mark treated them all to lunch at Applebee's. Luckily, they'd missed rush hour traffic coming out of the city, so it was only just a few minutes past 5:30. Sara saw a rental car in the driveway and sighed. _She started somethin' with that girl, I know she did_, she thought trying not to get angry, _She can't help but to pick on her. She's been doin' it all her life_. "You okay, dollface?" Mark asked from the backseat. "Yeah, sweetheart, just fine," she said softly, "How 'bout you?" Mark's surgery was set for the two weeks from that day, meaning he wouldn't be able to attend Grace's trial. "I'm alright, baby. Promise," he said touching her shoulder. Sara reached for his hand and kissed the back of it. Sebastian parked in the garage, then got out and helped his father. "You know you're gonna be sleepin' in the livin' room startin' in two weeks, 'cause I ain't carryin' you upstairs," Sebastian said jokingly, feeling his father's angst at having to be helped.

When Sebastian entered the house, he immediately knew something was wrong with his twin. He passed by the living room, and his and his father's jaws dropped at the same time. "Mama! Daddy! Look what she did to me!" Melissa cried from the couch, removing the icepack from her face. Mark stepped into the living room, glaring at Joe. "What the fuck are you doin' in my house?" he growled methodically. "Sir, I'm sorry, I know you--." "Joe, I am two seconds from tearin' you a new asshole," Mark growled stepping towards him. Sara put her hand on his chest, holding him back, and stared at Melissa. "Number one, I told you _not_ to start shit with her! Secondly, I told you _he_ couldn't come here. What were you thinkin'?" she snapped.

"Angel, it was my idea. I wanted to see Grace, and apologize for bein' an asshole, and…I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," Joe said quickly. "Mama, do you not see what she did to my _face_?" Melissa snapped standing. Sebastian shook his head and said, "She wouldn't have done that unless you provoked her. Where is she?" "Fuck if I know," Melissa snapped plopping back down on the couch beside Joe. "Are you that heartless, Melissa? I mean, honestly," Sebastian said stepping further into the living room, "Does it not bother you to know that somebody _raped_ your sister?!" "She probably deserved it," Melissa mumbled gingerly touching the left side of her face. "Get out of my house, Melissa," Mark said suddenly. "What?" she asked looking up at her father. She'd never seen him so angry, and she knew she'd made a mistake with her comment. His face was a shade of dark red, and his fists were clinched at his side. "Daddy, please…I…," she whispered. "Get…out," he growled.

Melissa swallowed and moved from the couch. "Come on, Joe," she whispered. "He stays," Mark growled. Melissa's face blanched at his tone, and she looked at her mother for help. "I've never been ashamed o' you 'til now, Melissa," Sara said shaking her head, "Get out." "Mama, please. I'm sorry!" Melissa argued. "That's the thing, Melissa. You're not sorry," Sara said with a look that said she was done trying, "And I don't know that you ever will be." "Don't make me throw you outta here," Mark said angrily. Melissa swallowed and passed by them, her head lowered in apparent defeat. Joe sat still, not sure whether or not it was safe to move. Mark's eyes bore a hole into him as they listened to Melissa move around upstairs. Moments later, she came trudging down with a suitcase and her jacket in hand. "Daddy…," she tried once more. "Melissa Lucille, _get the hell out of my house_!" Mark yelled in response. Melissa lowered her head, crying softly as she exited the house.

When the door shut, Joe felt his heart drop into his stomach when all three people stared at him. "Where'd you bunk up at, Joe?" Sara asked quietly. He let out a slow breath and said, "First room on the left." Mark let out a heavy sigh and looked at the floor. "Where is she?" Sebastian asked. "Your office, sir," Joe said looking at Mark. "If you feel like you can't keep your distance from her, Joe, you get out right now," Sara said crossing her arms. "I…I will," Joe said slowly. Sara sighed and said, "Come on with me." Joe stood and followed Sara into the kitchen, avoiding the eyes of both Mark and Sebastian. "Sebastian," Mark said heading towards his office, "Keep an eye on that fucker." "Yes, sir," his son responded going into the kitchen as well. Mark swallowed as he approached his office door. He let out a heavy breath before knocking and waiting for Grace to open. When he didn't get an answer, he knocked a little harder.

"Gracie, it's dad. Open the door, sweetheart," he said patiently. With still no answer, Mark reached up over the ledge of the door, pulling down the key he'd had fitted for the door. He quietly unlocked it and stepped inside, shutting the door behind him. "Grace, sweetheart, you in here?" he called out. He heard whimpering from behind his desk, and let out a heavy sigh. Limping over, he wasn't surprised to see Grace curled up asleep underneath his desk. He didn't miss the bruised left cheek, but ignored it for the moment. He slowly kneeled down and said, "Gracie, baby, come on. I'm home now." After a few long moments, his daughter's eyes opened and locked with his. "Daddy," she whispered moving from under the table and into his arms. "Gosh, you gotta be all cramped up," he whispered rubbing her back. "Daddy, I didn't mean to hurt her, I didn't! She said all this awful stuff, and I just got so mad," Grace cried quietly. "It's okay, Grace, really. Don't you apologize for that ever again. She needed some sense knocked into her," Mark said helping her to her feet.

As he moved towards the door, though, Grace stopped in her tracks. "You don't have to see him, Grace," Mark said knowingly. "How long is he gonna be here?" she asked. "I can kick him out right now, if that's what ya want," he responded, "I told him not to come anyway…" "It's okay, dad. His heart was in the right place," she whispered. Mark sighed softly and nodded. "Alright, baby. You ready?" he said quietly. Grace took a deep breath and straightened her shoulders. "Yeah, I'm ready," she whispered. "That was a mean elbow you must've thrown," Mark said grinning and opening the door, "Your mama's got him in the kitchen with another icepack." Grace looked up at her father, and he saw the sorrow in her eyes. "Go on, sweetheart," he whispered nodding slightly. Grace swallowed and entered the kitchen, her eyes locking with her mom's.

Sara was shocked, to say the least, to see Grace willingly entering the same room as Joe. Joe's eyes were closed, so he didn't see the young woman enter the room, but he felt her presence. "Mom…," Grace whispered questioningly. Sara nodded and moved away from Joe when Grace came over to them. She handed the icepack and rag to her daughter, eyed Joe once more, before going into the living room. Grace took a deep breath before starting to wipe at the dried blood on Joe's mouth. "I'm sorry, Joe," she whispered after nearly a minute of silence, "For…today." "It's okay," Joe whispered in return, "I'm sorry for…pushin' you like I did. Your mom and dad were right. I shouldn't have come." "I'm glad you did," she said honestly. Joe opened his right eye and looked at her. "I've been…tryin' to come to terms with…us," she continued looking down at the floor. "Grace, please…give me a chance. I know I fucked up the other night, I do. But please don't break it off because o' that," he pleaded with her.

"It's not just that, Joe, okay?" Grace whispered tossing the rag into the sink. "Are you gonna let him hold you back from bein' happy forever, Grace?" he asked quietly. Grace gripped the sink, fighting back tears burning her eyes. "You can't understand, Joe," she whispered. "So why not help me understand? I told you, I wanna be there for you more than ever," he said. "And you also said you'd give me my space if I needed it," she said shakily, turning to face him. Joe let out a heavy sigh and dropped his head. "Well, I'm askin' for it, Joe…please," Grace whispered. He nodded in response, but didn't look up at her, knowing he wouldn't be able to hide the pain he felt in his heart. Grace, though, could feel the emotion emanating from his body, and she moved over to him. "I don't wanna hurt you anymore, Joe. That's why I need to…take this summer, and…get my shit together first. I can't…offer my heart to you if I don't…love myself first," she whispered touching his hand.

"I know, angel," he whispered taking her hand gently. Grace felt that familiar spark, and a genuine smile came to her face. "Friends?" she asked softly. Joe looked up at her, mildly surprised by the smile she was showing. He felt her optimism, and gave a slight nod. "Friends," he whispered. "It's not broken, is it?" Grace asked motioning towards his nose. "Nah, I don't think so…," Joe whispered gingerly touching his nose, "How's it look?" "Your eyes are black and blue…," she said timidly. "You pack a mean punch, Grace Callaway," Joe said grinning. "I've heard that before," she said continuing to examine him. "I know now not to…grab ya like that," he said watching her. Grace took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah…," she whispered. "Is your dad still gonna murder me?" he asked half-seriously. "Nah…I think he's actually pretty calm considering," she responded.

"I'd have to agree," Joe said grinning. "So…now that you're here…what's the plan?" Grace asked pulling a first aid kit from under the sink. "I don't know. It's been awhile since I've been to your parents' house," he answered, sitting still as she bandaged up his nose. "What'd you do when you came to visit before?" she asked. "Just kinda shot the shit, so to speak. We'd all just sit around talkin' about how things were goin' in the company, how I was doin'…what I could do to improve my game, that kinda stuff," Joe said quietly, "Now…I think they're too pissed to even wanna look at me." "Which is why my mom was in here cleanin' you up," Grace said smirking. "She's got a big heart," he offered, "Like mother, like daughter, I suppose."

Grace blushed and rolled her eyes with a smile. "There you go again," she whispered finishing up on his nose, "There…all done." Joe gently took her hands in his and whispered, "I'll try not to overstep my boundaries, Gracie. If I do…let me know, and I'll back off." Grace gave him a grin and nodded slightly. "Will do, Joe," she whispered putting the small blue box back, "You ready?" "As ready as I'll ever be," he answered. Grace chuckled softly and entered the living room first, not surprised to see her father staring at the doorway as though waiting for her to emerge. She sat down between him and her mother, while Joe slowly sat down in the farthest armchair. Mark's arm immediately went around her shoulders, and she leaned into his warmth.

Around seven o' clock, Sara excused herself to go into the kitchen. Grace followed behind her, wanting to get out from under her father. She'd had to keep nudging him when his grip on her shoulders got too tight. "Dinner time?" she asked as her mother opened the refrigerator. "Yeah. What sounds good?" Sara responded. "I don't know, mama. You decide," Grace said sitting at the counter island. Sara sat down beside her and leaned over. "Are you sure you're okay with him bein' here, Gracie?" she asked softly. Grace smiled slightly and nodded. "We're gonna…hold off on the relationship thing for now, ya know. He was really understanding, and he wants to be there for me as a friend," she answered quietly. Sara let out a content sigh, whispering, "Good." "Mom…where's Melissa?" Grace asked suddenly. Her mother's jaw tightened and she stood from her seat. "Mom, what happened?" Grace asked. "Your dad kicked her out," Sara said quietly. Grace's jaw dropped, but Sara shook her head.

"You did good, Grace. You stood up for yourself, and that means somethin' to me and your dad," she said softly, touching Grace's hand, "Don't apologize, okay?" Grace swallowed but gave a curt nod. "Now come on and help me make some dinner for those boys," Sara said grinning, "I'm thinkin'…a pot roast, stir-fried potatoes, and…green beans." Grace smiled and rubbed her belly. "Sounds tasty, mama," she said standing as well. It didn't take long before smells of food drifted through the house, and Grace set the table before her mother could ask. "Dinner's ready, boys," Sara said taking a large pot into the dining room. Mark and Sebastian came in as Grace entered with a large bowl of green beans. "Where's Joe?" she asked. "Up in his room," Mark mumbled taking his seat at the head of the table. "Why?" she asked staring up at him. "His choice, Red," her father answered. "Yeah…right," she whispered leaving the room.

Joe was surprised when Grace entered his room, but he automatically said, "I'll wait, Grace, really." "No, Joe, come eat with us," Grace said reaching for his hand. "Right now, I don't think your dad wants me in his house, let alone at his dinner table," he said quietly. "Fine, then we'll eat up here," she said. "Grace, please. The last thing I wanna do is cause a rift between you and your family," he urged, "Really, it's okay." Grace rubbed her hands over her face and let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, Joe…I'll bring a plate up for you once we're done," she said quietly. Joe nodded and softly said, "Thanks, angel." Grace gave a slight smile and left the room, shutting the door quietly. She sat down at the table, fixed herself small portions of each dish, and prayed silently over the meal. "So, dad, did you find out when your surgery was gonna be?" she asked picking up her fork.

"Yeah, Red," Mark said quietly, "Two weeks from today." Grace paused only momentarily before saying, "Oh…well, then…no more pain, huh?" "Less pain, baby girl," Mark clarified, "I won't be able to move like I could 30 years ago, but I won't be hurtin' so much anymore." "Good, dad," she whispered. "Don't worry, Grace. Mom and I are gonna be there for your trial," Sebastian said sipping on his sweet tea. "I know, Sebastian. It's okay, really," Grace said quietly. Mark sighed and said, "Grace, I really did try to put it off as long as I could--." "Dad, please don't," Grace whispered looking at him, forcing back tears. "Okay, darlin'. We'll talk about it later," he said quietly. "No, dad, we won't. You can't be there. It's fine," she countered. "Okay, Grace, okay," Mark said nodding slightly.

"Oh, I got an internship," Sebastian said after a few moments of silence. "Wow, congratulations, Sebastian," Sara said happily, "Where at?" "At a community counseling center just outside o' the city," he answered. "When'd you do that?" Grace asked. "Monday morning," he said rather shortly. Taken aback by her brother's sudden attitude, Grace dropped her eyes to her plate. "When do you start?" Mark asked. "Actually, next Monday. It's full time, so I'll be pretty busy," his son responded, "Plus, it'll count towards grad school credit, so I'm excited about that. Don't get me wrong. I love that I'm here, dad, but I'll go crazy if I sit around the house doin' nothin' all day." Grace's jaw clinched at his comments, and she dropped her fork onto her plate, getting the attention of all three people. "Well, I'm sorry this is such a hassle for everybody, then," she whispered before leaving the table and heading up to her room. "What was that about?" Sara asked genuinely confused. Sebastian shrugged slightly, but he knew his twin had taken offense at his words. He hadn't meant to undermine her situation, but he knew how she would take them as soon as the words had left his lips. "You want me to go check on her?" he asked quietly. "Please," Sara answered.

Sebastian nodded and excused himself from the table, going straight up to Grace's room. When her bedroom door opened, Grace looked up from her suitcase. "Grace, I didn't mean it like that," Sebastian said shutting the door. "I'm goin' back," she said quietly. "Why?" he asked outright. "Obviously I'm imposing on you, since you have "nothing" to do. Mom's gonna have dad to take care of in a couple weeks. And, oh, add to that, I pounded in their precious angel's face this afternoon," she said folding clothes methodically, "I can call Jaden to pick me up from the airport, and Terry's in jail, so I'll be fine this time." "Dad's not gonna--." "Let me leave? We'll see about that," she responded. "Really? Why do you think he'll let you go back?" he asked. "He thinks I'm still bein' held back by what happened. I got my therapy done in Connecticut, Christopher," she said coldly. Grace stood from the bed and went to the closet, pulling out a large flat box and tossing it at his feet.

Sebastian swallowed nervously, hesitating to look inside. "Why are you doin' this? 'Cause o' how dad and I treated Joe?" he asked quietly. "No," she whispered sitting back down on the bed, "You felt justified, so it doesn't matter." "Okay…," he responded, not wanting to push her into explaining herself. Grace's hands started trembling as she picked up a pair of jeans. Sebastian sat down beside her, taking the jeans from her. "I think about it…_all_ the time. I…_still_…have nightmares. And, deep down, I know this is my fault," she said leaning forward, resting her arms on her knees. "Grace…," he started. "I know what you're gonna say, bro. It was…Terry who did all that, but I put myself in that position," she countered fighting back tears, "And now…dad's got that surgery, and I don't want him…tryin' to push that back, and be in…more pain. And…I don't want you to…to miss any time from your internship. And--." "Grace, we're not lettin' you go through this alone," Sebastian said quietly. Grace dropped her head forward, letting the tears fall. "I know you want dad at your trial. I do, too, Red. But he can't be, so we gotta deal with it," he continued, "Keyword: _we_. Mom's gonna be there. You know _I'm_ gonna be there. And I talked to Matt today. He's gonna be there, too. Your family's here for you, Red, more than ever. Please don't shut us out."

"I'm tryin', Sebastian…so hard," she whispered painfully, "But I'm so scared." "I know I keep tellin' you, but you don't have to be scared with us," he said quietly. Grace sniffled and nodded her head slightly. "And that internship I got? It's in the women's resources department," Sebastian said, "I asked to be put there, Red, so I could help you." Grace looked up at him with teary eyes. "Please don't doubt me, Gracie," he whispered, "Please." "Okay, mo chuishle," she said softly. "I love you, Grace, and I don't ever mean to hurt you," he whispered. "I know," Grace said. "Will you come back downstairs?" he asked wiping away her tears. "I'd like to…eat up here…if you don't mind," she answered. "No, I don't mind, Red. I'll bring your plate up," he answered standing. When he stepped over the flat box again, Grace smiled slightly. She knew he wouldn't look inside until she willingly showed him. "Grace…are you okay with Joe bein' right next to you?" Sebastian asked at the door. Grace pulled her feet up on her bed, giving a slight nod. "He means well, mo chuishle, he really does," she said quietly. "Alright. Be right back," he whispered before leaving the room.

Downstairs, Sebastian grabbed up both his and his twin's plates. "Is she okay?" Sara asked worriedly. "She's feelin' guilty still…not only about Terry, but Melissa," he explained. "I told her not to worry about that," Mark said. "She's so used to ya'll takin' Melissa's side, dad, that it's gonna take a while to sink in," Sebastian said quietly. Mark sighed and looked over to Sara. "Don't worry, dad. She'll be fine, I promise," his son said before leaving the room. Sebastian was glad he hadn't told his parents about Grace's plan to go back to Connecticut; her mental state alone was enough worry on their hearts. As he reached the top of the stairs, the first door to his left opened. "Oh, sorry…I thought ya'll were done," Joe said moving to close the door. "Joe, wait," Sebastian spoke up, "Look, man…sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have been that rude. I just worry about my sister…more than ever." "Me, too," Joe said honestly, "I guess you know me and her aren't together anymore?"

"The kitchen is right next to the living room," Sebastian said grinning. "Right…yeah," Joe said grinning as well. "Look, man, go get ya somethin' to eat," Sebastian said heading for Grace's room. "Nah, it's okay. I'll wait," Joe responded. "The way my dad eats, even now, there won't be much left when he gets done," Sebastian said opening Grace's door carefully, "Go on, man." Joe watched the door shut before letting out a breath he forgot he was holding. His list of fears wasn't too long, but facing an angry Mark Callaway was quite near the top. _Come on, Joe, be a man about it. The most he could do is kick you out_, he thought taking a deep breath. He exited the guestroom, ran his hands over his shirt, and made his way down to the dining room.

Mark and Sara were silenced when Joe slowly walked into the room. The first thing Joe said was, "Sir, I wanna apologize for today. I shouldn't have come here, and I hate that I upset you and your family. If me bein' here is causin' problems, I'll leave right now." "Get your dinner, Joey," Sara said quietly. "Ms. Angel, I--." "Joe, go on," Sara said, sensing the tenseness in her husband's body. Joe had only seen the anger currently in Mark's eyes on one other occasion. The last person eliminated in his training group got the news at the end of the eleventh month. In return, he had completely trashed Mark and Sara's wrestling school. Usually able to keep his emotions in check, Mark had punched a hole in the concrete wall. That was the main reason Joe, Chris, A.J., and Stephanie had stayed in his house their last month. "No, thank you, ma'am. I'll leave now," Joe said turning to go back upstairs. He wanted to get out of that house as soon as he could with no further bodily injuries. "Joe…," Mark finally spoke, "Come here."

Joe swallowed nervously, but turned and went a little further into the room. "Yes, sir?" he asked. Mark took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Get somethin' to eat," he said after a few long moments, "No point in missin' out on a home-cooked meal, son." "Thank you, sir," Joe said picking up an empty plate already on the table. "Have a seat," Mark offered quietly. Joe sat down and served himself. Mark glanced at Sara, who nodded slightly and stood with her plate. Once she was gone, Mark linked his fingers together and eyed the other man. "You know I don't want you here, right, Joe?" he asked quietly. "Yes, sir," Joe answered. "And you know you're only here 'cause o' my wife and daughter?" Mark asked. Joe hesitated, but nodded slightly. "As long as you and I are on the same page," Mark said before going back to his meal. After a couple minutes, Joe finally said, "I'm not gonna hurt her, sir. I came because I truly care about her."

Mark cleared his throat, but didn't look up from his plate. "When you called me, and you told me you'd finally found her…it was a relief I've never known. I didn't realize how close I was to her until she was gone. All I'd wanted since then was to see her, to let her know I was there, and that she could still trust me," Joe said quietly. Mark swallowed and eyed Joe warily. "What are you gettin' at, Mr. Seanoa?" he asked quietly. "Sir, the last thing I want is to lose either your or Grace's trust and respect. And I feel like I did that today. And I want to get it back," Joe explained. "Joe…you didn't lose my respect," Mark said quietly, "I was just very disappointed. I told you not to come, to give her some space--." "I needed to hear that from her, sir," Joe said, "Can you understand that?" Mark took a moment to think, but finally gave a small nod. He remembered having to give Sara nearly three months of space after a particularly nasty altercation. She'd told him not to come back to her mother's house, and even got a restraining order when he kept coming to the apartment she was renting. Now, the man to his left was in a similar situation and asking for his sympathy.

"I can understand, Joe," he said softly. "Like I said, if you want me to leave…," Joe continued. Mark shook his head and sighed. "Nah, you can stay, son," he responded. "Thank you, sir," Joe added. The two men finished dinner in peaceful silence, then Joe excused himself from the table to go up to his room. Sara came in a few minutes later ready to clear the table. "Wanna talk?" she asked her husband, seeing the look of tiredness on his face. "I'm lost, dollface," Mark whispered, "Completely and totally lost." "I didn't mean to make you think you had to let him stay," she said sitting down where Joe had been. "I wasn't gonna make him leave, Sara," he responded, "I just wanted him to understand how mad I was…and why." "And did he?" she asked. "Yeah, I think he got the message," he said forcing a grin.

"Okay. So…what now?" Sara asked. "All depends on Gracie. I didn't think she'd wanna see him, but…I guess I was wrong," Mark answer rubbing his eyes. "Early night?" she asked. "It's lookin' like it," he answered, exhaustion dripping from his voice, "With the news at the doctor's, and then all this…if I make it to ten o' clock, I'll be surprised." Sara nodded and leaned forward, kissing him softly. "I love you, baby," she whispered. "I love you, too," he whispered in return, "I'm gonna take a shower." "I'll be up in a bit," she said watching him stand. Mark kissed her once more before heading up to their bedroom. Sara let out a heavy sigh, taking a few minutes to send up a prayer for her family. When she was done, she stood and took the dishes into the kitchen. After rinsing and putting them into the dishwasher, Sara finally followed her husband and called it a night.

Joe awoke as the sky turned a bright shade of pink. He groaned softly as he forced himself up, yawning loudly and stretching his arms. It was only quarter after six, but Joe knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. He quietly made his way down to the kitchen, not wanting to wake anyone else up. As he poured a cup of grape juice, he looked out the window above the sink, a slight grin on his face. About 20 feet past the pool, Grace was stretched out facing the rising sun. Rocky was stretched out on her left side, while what looked to be a large tan puppy was on her right. _That's a beautiful sight if I ever saw one_, he thought putting the juice back into the refrigerator, _Damn it, man, she's a friend now. Down, boy_. He took his glass out onto the back porch and sat down on the steps. It had been a long time since he had watched a sunrise, especially at the Callaway house. While the entryway was a little wooded, the backyard was clear for miles.

When the sun came over the eastern horizon, it was a priceless sight. Joe sipped on his drink, losing himself in the serenity of the scene. He loved to visit his former trainers because of that peacefulness. He could escape the hassles of the road, even if only for a few days. The tan puppy suddenly appeared in front of him, and Joe grinned. "And what's your name, buddy?" he asked eyeing the nametag, "Hades, huh? Cute?" The dog dashed back towards Grace, and Joe took a deep breath when he saw that she was staring at him intently. He waved slightly before staring down at his cup, debating on whether or not to go back inside. Before he could make a decision, though, Grace spoke up. "Mornin'," she said quietly. Joe looked up at her and said, "Didn't mean to interrupt you." "It's okay. You sleep alright?" she said slowly sitting beside him. "Eh, so-so. I was kind o' thinkin' your dad was gonna bust in my room with a shotgun, so it was a little hard to relax enough to get any good sleep," he said with a straight face.

Grace looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Kiddin', angel," he whispered. She smiled and leaned against his arm, yawning slightly. "How long you been up?" Joe asked, fighting the urge to put an arm around her waist. "Just before it started turning light outside," she whispered. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked quietly. "Not really," she responded. Joe figured it was better to leave it at that. "How's Rocky been doin'?" he asked, noticing that the dog hadn't moved from his spot where Grace had originally been. "He's walkin' a little easier now…still not runnin', but I think he'll be…back to his old self by the end o' the month," Grace said quietly. "Good, especially with that other one hangin' on him like that," he said grinning. Hades was stepping on and over the older dog repeatedly, obviously wanting a playmate for the moment. "Mom thinks he's a mute, 'cause he doesn't bark," she said grinning. "At all?" he asked. "Not at all," she answered.

"Hmm…can you get him help?" he wondered. "Dad says he'll bark when he's good and ready," she said grinning. "Right, right," he whispered. "Sun's comin' up. Come on," Grace said standing. Joe followed her down to where Rocky was, not surprised when the animal started growling softly. "Easy, boy. He's okay," Grace whispered sitting and stroking the top of his head. Rocky quieted down, but kept a watchful eye when Joe sat to his left. "I used to do this when I was in training. Your dad got us up right after the sun rose anyway, so after that first week, I just started gettin' up a little earlier than everybody else," he said watching as the sun crept up. "There's nothin' quiet like a Texas sunrise," Grace said softly. "I don't know about that, missy. The California sunrise is pretty great," Joe argued grinning. "Oh, I know that, too, sir. I just prefer the ones in Texas," she said grinning as well. "How could you see through all that smog?" he asked laughing. The redhead narrowed her eyes at him before sticking her tongue out. "You're missin' the sunrise, angel," he whispered in return. Grace smirked and looked ahead, not flinching when Joe gently grasped her hand. Their fingers linked, and a blush came to her face. "Is this too much?" he asked quietly. "No," she said softly, "Friends hold hands everyday."

Mark stood in the back door watching Joe and Grace together, feeling as conflicted as ever. He wanted to protect his daughter from every danger possible, especially at this point in her time at home, but he also didn't want to intrude on her life more than she would think was necessary. _I have to make sure she always feels welcome here, that she doesn't have to answer to me if she doesn't want to_, he thought slowly sitting in a rocking chair nearby, _She'll always be my baby girl, and I'll protect her with my life, but…even now…she's still gonna do what she wants to do. I just have to give her the best advice I can_. After the sunrise, Mark slipped back into the house, hoping Grace hadn't seen him. He didn't want her to think he was purposefully watching her; instead, he was keeping an eye on Joe, making sure Grace didn't feel threatened by him for one moment. Knowing Sara would be up in the next half an hour, Mark decided to start on breakfast.

Grace and Joe came through the back door just as Sara entered from the hallway. "Mornin', you two," Sara said heading straight for the coffeemaker. "Mornin', mama," Grace said kissing her cheek, "Mornin', dad." "Mornin', Red," Mark responded stirring a pot of cinnamon-flavored grits. "Did ya make enough for everybody?" his daughter asked with an innocent smile. "There's cereal in the pantry, sweetheart," he responded just as innocently. "Dad!" she argued. "Yeah, yeah," he whispered bending down to kiss her temple, "You gonna set the table for me?" Grace grinned and nodded, moving over to the cabinets. Joe saw that she couldn't reach the plates and went over to help her. "You've gotta grow a few inches, angel," he whispered. Grace turned beet red, and she nudged his ribs in response. Joe chuckled and headed towards the living room.

Grace took a moment to try to calm her racing heart, knowing her parents had witnessed that small interaction. She kept her head down and went over to the silverware drawer, pulling out utensils as quickly as she could. Sara smirked watching her daughter fumble around the drawer. She set her cup down and went over to Grace. "It's okay, baby. That was kinda cute," she said softly, "Your dad does that to me all the time." Grace merely nodded, but didn't look up. "What is it, sweetheart?" Sara asked touching the young woman's back. "He's so nice to me, mama," Grace whispered, "Even now." "Mark, can you go help Joe? I'll finish in here," Sara said over her shoulder. Mark sighed softly and eyed the two women. "Please," Sara said quietly. Mark nodded slightly and came over to retrieve the utensils, then left for the dining room. "Now…what's really wrong?" Sara asked leading her child to the counter island.

"Joe and I agreed to be friends last night, and he agreed to give me some space. But…when he does stuff like that…," Grace said slowly. "You feel like you're supposed to be with him," Sara guessed correctly. "And my mind is tellin' me to slow down, because o' everything that's happened. But my heart…mama, I don't know what to do, and it's so frustrating," Grace whispered with tears in her eyes, "I want to be with him so much, to let him take care o' me as much as he says he will, and to trust him with my heart. But I feel like if I rush into this, it's gonna blow up in my face. And I can't handle that a third time." Sara sighed softly and took Grace's hands into her own. "Grace…baby, I wish I had the answers for you, I really do, 'cause I hate seein' you like this. The only thing I can tell you is to take it one day at a time. I know it may not sound like somethin' you wanna hear right now, but…if it's meant to be, it'll be," she said quietly.

"You know me, ma, I'm as impatient as they come," Grace said forcing a grin. "Just like your dad," Sara whispered smiling. Grace let out a slow breath and looked towards the kitchen doorway. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll make sure your dad doesn't kill him," Sara said smiling. Grace chuckled and shook her head. "I just never thought I'd be in this situation…goin' goo-goo over a wrestler," she said softly, "Funny how life works out like that, I guess." "Yeah…I never thought I'd end up with your dad, either," Sara said standing. "What do you mean?" Grace asked. "I was married when I met him, Gracie," Sara said, smiling at the shocked look on her daughter's face, "Circumstances put us together as a team, I ended up gettin' divorced, and your dad and I became a couple. We've had a lot o' highs…and some crazy lows…but it was meant to be, I guess." Grace stood as well and helped her mother put the food Mark had been cooking into serving dishes.

"I just…wish I could know right now what the end result's gonna be," she whispered. "We all wish we could know the future, Gracie. What makes life so interesting is the trip there," Sara said picking up two bowls of food. Grace followed with a basket of biscuits and pitcher of orange juice. Mark and Joe were talking quietly when the two women walked in, and Mark grinned at his wife. "You didn't let anything burn, did ya?" he asked jokingly. "No, I didn't let your biscuits burn, Mr. Callaway," she said smirking, "And just what were you two talkin' about?" "How I'm gonna get the X title back," Joe answered. "Why'd you lose it in the first place?" Sara asked. "Lack o' concentration," he told her. "Oh…and how do you propose to show McMahon you're back on track?" Sara asked pouring a ladle full of grits onto her plate. "The same way I showed her why I deserved to be X champ in the first place," he said grinning. Sara winked at him and passed the bowl to Mark.

Breakfast continued for the next hour, until all four people were filled to their limits. Grace offered to do the dishes, and Joe said he'd help her. Sara had to practically drag Mark out onto the back porch to give them some privacy, much to the thanks of her daughter. "So…lack o' concentration, huh?" Grace asked filling the sink with water and bubbles. "What?" Joe asked setting used dishes up to her right. "You said you lost your title belt 'cause o' lack o' concentration. Was that the politically correct answer?" she said quietly. Joe let out a slow breath and nodded. "Ms. Stephanie and Hunter are completely anal about their company, and they can tell almost instantly when somebody's mind isn't on business. They gave me those first few days after I…found out what happened to…re-focus, but I just couldn't, so…they gave the title to Chris," he explained.

"Oh…I'm sorry, Joe. I know how much that title means to you," Grace said looking up at him. "I'm just glad you're okay, angel," he said brushing her hair behind her right ear. Grace instinctively placed the hair back over her face, looking down at the quickly-filling sink. "Grace…it's okay…it doesn't bother me," Joe said softly. "Well, it bothers me, Joe," she whispered in return. "Okay…," he said beginning to place dirty silverware into the water, "What are you gonna do today?" "I think I'm gonna go back to bed after this, maybe sleep for a few more hours…then take a walk out to the lake with Rocky. I've kinda become his physical therapist," she said forcing a grin, "He won't listen to the therapist that comes every other day. He barely listens to ma and dad. He only really listens to me now." "How's your dad feel about that?" Joe asked grinning. "He understands. I think Rocky feels…he didn't do enough to…protect me in Connecticut. So now…he wants to do whatever I tell him…to make up for it," she said starting to clean the dishes Joe had placed into the sink.

"And what about little Hades?" Joe asked grinning, "He still a mute?" Grace finally smiled and nodded. "I don't know what his problem is, but he won't bark to save his life," she responded. "Wonder what it's gonna take to get him to come outta that shell," he said moving to her left side and starting to rinse off the dishes. "Lord only knows," she said still smiling, "He's as playful as they come, I know that much. He won't leave Rocky alone for a moment's rest. I'm just hopin' Rocky doesn't make him regret it." "Nah, I think he understands the…youthful energy Hades has pent up inside," Joe reasoned. "You sure are givin' him a lot o' credit," Grace said quietly. "Any animal raised in this house deserves it," he responded. Grace smirked and asked, "You callin' us animals?" "No, no, of course not!" he stammered, "I just meant…you know…it's a--." He was cut off by Grace throwing her head back and laughing merrily. "Oh, God, the look on your face! Man, that was a Kodak moment!" she said slapping the counter.

"Funny…funny," Joe said setting the now-rinsed dishes in the drainer. Grace chuckled and wiped tears of humor from her cheeks with her forearms. "Thanks, I needed that," she said letting out a few deep breaths. "I do what I can, angel," he responded nudging her side with his elbow. Grace squealed and looked up at him. "I do the nudging in this friendship, Mr. Seanoa," she said nudging him back. The word "friendship" brought Joe crashing back to reality. "Right," he whispered forcing a grin. Grace, though, noticed his immediate change in demeanor. "I'm sorry," she said softly. "Nah, it's okay, Grace, really. You need the space, so I'm gonna give it to ya," he said honestly. Grace smiled slightly and flicked water at him. "Hey, 'Taker sees there a mess in here, it's on you," he said raising an eyebrow at her. "Fine…chicken," she said flicking more water at him.

Joe raised both eyebrows and asked, "Is that a challenge, angel?" Grace's response was to splash water over the front of his shirt. Joe gasped and instantly splashed water back onto her. Before long, there was more water on the counters and floor than in the sink. When Mark and Sara walked in, their jaws dropped. "You two havin' fun?" Mark asked crossing his arms. Grace gasped and spun around. "Daddy…look, I'll clean everything up, I promise," she said softly. "Oh, I know you will, Red," he said eyeing the mess in front of him, "Two overgrown kids…." "I'm sorry, dad," she said looking down. Mark's lips twitched upwards and he walked up to her. "It's alright, Gracie. Just clean it up, darlin'," he said touching her shoulders.

Grace looked up at him and saw the humor in his eyes. "Yes, sir," she responded. "You wanna go for a ride today?" he asked grinning. "Dad…," she went to argue. "Oh, come on, Red. I only have two more weeks o' ridin' time, then I'm done 'til at least October, if I'm lucky," he pleaded. "Mom," the young woman tried. "I already tried, sweetheart," Sara said smiling, "He's bein' his usual stubborn self right now." "I resent that, dollface," Mark said over his shoulder. "You always have," she responded on her way out of the kitchen. "Come on, Grace. I promise I'll be careful," Mark said feigning a pout. "That only works with Rocky, dad," she said grinning, "Fine…I'll go." Mark gave her a wink before heading upstairs to get ready.

Grace looked over her shoulder at Joe, who was mindlessly wiping at a spot on the counter. "You gonna be okay for a while?" she asked moving to help him. "I'll get it," he said quietly. "What's wrong?" she asked pulling down paper towels. "You think he did that on purpose?" Joe asked outright, "To get you away from me?" "I know he did," she responded wiping up water on the floor. "Why'd you agree?" he asked. Grace looked up at him, as though mentally debating on answering the question. "To ease his mind," she finally said as Joe kneeled down in front of her, "We'll end up talkin' about it when we get where we're goin'." "I didn't mean to…pry," he said grabbing a handful of paper towels and starting to wipe as well. "It's okay. Curiosity is a natural human tendency," she said quietly, "We're nosy people by nature." "You really think so?" he asked.

"Of course. Everybody wants to know everybody else's business, and everybody wants to talk about everybody else," she said pulling out a small grocery bag from under the sink. "It can be good sometimes, though," Joe argued. "More often than not, it's negative. So I just keep to myself, and try not to give anybody any reason to say anything bad about me. Somewhere in my lifetime, though, I guess I got off-track from that," she said quietly, continuing to wipe at the floor. "I said I'll get it, angel," Joe whispered seeing her trembling hands. The young redhead forced a grin and looked up at him. "If I…come back a little different…," she said softly. "I'll understand," he said just as softly. Grace smiled slightly and kissed his cheek before hurrying from the kitchen. Joe let out a heavy sigh and set about cleaning the mess they'd made. It was going to be a long day.


	17. Exorcising Demons

**Chapter 17…Exorcising Demons**

Mark and Grace set out just a few minutes before nine a.m. Grace decided on a pair of light blue jeans her mother had bought for her, a white short-sleeve t-shirt, and a light blue wind jacket. She rode in silence with her father, not wanting to discuss what had happened at the house until they reached their destination. "You okay back there, Red?" he asked after almost a half an hour. "Yeah, dad," Grace answered quietly. "We're almost there, I promise," he said slowing down slightly. Grace swallowed and pressed her head against his back. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" Mark asked, feeling her tension even through the motorcycle's vibrations. "Dad…," she responded, pondering how to broach the subject. "Yeah, I did it on purpose, baby," he said knowingly, "I wanted to be able to talk to ya without any interruptions." "We had to leave the house for that?" she asked.

Mark hesitated to answer, and Grace knew he had ulterior motives. "Dad, Joe and I are just friends now. You don't have to be so overprotective, ya know," she said calmly. "I know that, Gracie, but I don't think Mr. Seanoa does," he argued. "I can see that for myself, dad," she said tensely. Mark sighed and pulled off onto a side road. "Where are we goin'?" Grace asked looking around. "A little spot I come to for some peace and quiet," he answered maneuvering on the small path. Once he finally stopped, they were sitting on the edge of a cliff, looking over an expansive field of wildflowers. Grace climbed off and removed her helmet, letting out a slow breath. "Wow…," she whispered, surprised at the almost perfect condition of the field, "Is this somebody's land?" "Yep," Mark answered turning the engine off and putting the kickstand down. "Can we be here?" she asked looking back at him. "Yep," he answered slowly getting to his feet.

Grace looked back to the field and grinned, asking, "Does mom know about this?" Mark smirked and pulled a blanket from one of his saddlebags. "I don't keep secrets from her, Gracie," he responded, "She has her own little spot, too, where she goes when she needs her space." He carefully spread the blanket out, then eased down and removed his helmet. Grace joined him and removed her jacket, crossing her legs Indian-style. "It's really nice out here, dad," she said after a few moments. "Yeah. I actually spent a lot o' time out here the first…week you were…gone," he said pulling his feet up and resting his elbows on his knees, "Shed a lot o' tears…prayed more than I had in years. I had to be strong for your mom, though, so…I came out here to…let all those feelings out." Grace swallowed and looked down at her hands. "I'm sorry I can't be at your trial, baby," he said softly, "I'd go through hell for you, Grace, and it's killin' me knowin' I can't be there when you need me the most." "I'll have Matt tape it for ya," she said forcing a grin. Mark put his arm around her shoulders and said, "It's okay to talk about it, Gracie."

"I don't want to, dad," she whispered painfully. "So what _do_ you wanna talk about?" he asked. Grace sighed and looked up at him. "Did you talk to Sebastian?" she asked. "Believe it or not, Red, I'm pretty good at readin' my children," he said pulling his arm away. The young woman knew she'd hit a nerve, and she bit her bottom lip. "I don't know how to help you if you don't tell me. Your emotions change at the drop of a pin," Mark continued, "I see how you open up to your mom, and to Sebastian, and hell…you open up to Joe more than me." "Dad…I…I didn't mean to hurt you," she whispered. "I know you might not trust me, not even now, but…I'm tryin', darlin'," he said softly, "I wanna be selfish, and have you all to myself this summer, so I can make up for…bein' such a shitty father." "Dad…please don't do this," Grace said trying not to burst into tears. "Yeah…you're right. I can't force trust," he whispered sniffling slightly.

"Dad…I love you and trust you, more than I ever have. I…trust you to protect me, to see that I'm safe and cared for. I trust that you want what's best for me," his daughter said touching his arm, "I trust that you accept me, and love me unconditionally." "But?" he asked quietly. Grace opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, trying to figure out how to put together her thoughts. She let out a heavy sigh and looked back towards the field. "Sometimes…like now…you try too hard. It's like you're…goin' outta your way, ya know," she said slowly. "Can you understand why?" he asked. "I do, dad, I really do. But…when you try too hard, it makes me question motives," Grace said honestly, "And I'm tired o' bein' so skeptical. It tires me out so much. I'm goin' with my heart now, 'cause…most o' the time…it's so much less confusing." "Most o' the time?" he asked. "Yeah…like with Joe," she explained, "My heart tells me that he's the one…. He's really the guy I can…see myself with for the long-term. But my mind is tellin' me to wait, to not rush into it, to…let myself heal, physically and mentally."

"If it's meant to be, it'll be, Gracie," Mark said quietly. Grace looked up at him in shock. "You think I don't see how close you two are, Grace…but I do. And I'm not that overprotective that I can just ignore that," he said, "I'm your dad, and…like you said, I want what's best for you. But…I also understand that…what I think is best and what you think might not exactly be the same." Grace leaned against his arm and let out a slow breath. "I'm scared, daddy," she whispered. "Of what, baby?" he asked. "Takin' a risk," she answered. "Half the fun o' life is takin' risks. How do you think your mom and I managed to stay together for as long as we have? We took a risk when we first got together, 'cause we knew people would assume she got her divorce just because she wanted to be with me. We took a risk when she came back to wrestling after bein' out for a year. We took a risk havin' Melissa while we were both still full-time wrestlers," Mark said putting an arm back around her shoulders, "We definitely took a risk openin' up a wrestling school when we were both done with active wrestling. It's not been a walk in the park, not by any means. But I wouldn't change a millisecond of it."

"Really?" Grace asked looking up at him. "Nope. Your mom is my soulmate, and I'll be there for her 'til the day I die," he answered, "That's the promise I made on November 24, 2010, and I always keep my promises." "See, that's the kind o' love I want, dad…that storybook love. Is that too much to ask?" she said dropping her eyes to her hands. "And you think Joe won't give you that?" he asked in return. "I know he will. The funny thing is, I'm scared that I won't be ready for it," she whispered. "Oh, trust me, darlin'. When you got that kind o' connection with somebody, you couldn't ignore it if you tried," her father said kissing her temple. Grace smiled and felt as though a weight had suddenly been lifted from her shoulders. "Better?" Mark asked. "Actually…yeah," she said taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, "Much better." "Good. Now, what are we gonna do for the mornin'?" he asked. "I was thinkin' a ride to the mall," she said smiling innocently.

"Uh-huh…I know that tone," Mark said grinning, "You come back with a tattoo, and ma's gonna kill you." Grace looked up at him and said, "Please, dad…I need this." Mark saw something in her eyes that immediately changed his mind. "Alright, sweetheart. Not a problem," he said softly. The two people stood and stared out into the field. "Is this the first step, dad?" Grace finally asked. "Ya know, Red…I think it is," Mark answered before turning and heading for his motorcycle, "You comin'?" The tiny woman looked back at him, and he saw the tear rolling down her left cheek. "Yeah, dad," she whispered heading towards him, "I'm comin'." Mark climbed onto the motorcycle, then helped Grace onto the back. "We're gonna be okay now, Gracie," he whispered before cranking the engine up. _I know_, Grace though smiling to herself.

Instead of going to the city, Mark took Grace to a tattoo artist he'd known for a few decades. Paul Ricks had been tattooing since long before Mark had started training for wrestling; he was the only person Mark really trusted with a needle of any kind. When he pulled up to the small brown, shabby-looking log building, Grace swallowed and stiffened up. "It's not that bad, sweetheart. Believe me, I felt the same way the first time I pulled up," Mark said parking and turning the engine off, "It's actually damn clean inside." "It looks like the-the house, dad," she whispered, trying to control the involuntary shivers passing through her body. Mark looked over his shoulder and said, "I'm right here with ya, baby girl." Grace swallowed once more before nodding slightly. She slowly climbed off, removing her helmet as her dad did the same. "You want me to hold your hand?" Mark asked trying to lighten the mood. Grace smirked and shook her head, following him up the rickety steps.

When they walked inside, Grace felt like she'd been sent back a few generations in time. The walls were painted reds and oranges in various swirling patterns, and the tiled floor was covered in the same-styled throw rugs. Purple, blue, and yellow beads hung down over several doorways. Black lights hung in the corners over various black-light only posters with psychedelic patterns. "Paul? You back there, old man?" Mark called out. "Now there's a voice I haven't heard in way too damn long," came a gruff voice caked in Texas influence. Grace watched in shock as a man about her father's size walked through an open wooden door to her right. He was dressed in a smooth black dress shirt with a crimson rose stitched on the right breast pocket, black pressed dress pants with a silver-buckled belt, and a blood-red tie. His hair was jet-black and slicked back into a tight ponytail. What topped it off was the man's sun-kissed leathery skin, marred only by a long scar running from a couple inches above his right brow down the right side of his face.

"And who's this little angel?" Paul asked, eyeing Grace the same as she was doing to him. "Gracie, this is Paul. He's been my tattoo guy for a long time. Paul, this is my youngest daughter, Grace," Mark said gently nudging her towards the other man. "Nice to meet ya, sweetheart," Paul said extending his hand. Grace placed her hand in his, surprised at the almost instant connection she felt with him. "If you're anything like your dad, I know you got some work done," he said grinning. Grace blushed slightly and nodded. "Mind if I check it out?" Paul asked. Grace smiled fully and removed her jacket as quickly as she could. Paul's eyes widened at the array of colors, the contrast of pure and dark images, covering the tiny woman's arms. For the first time since returning home, Grace didn't flinch under someone's stares. She even offered to show the pieces on her back and legs. When Paul was done, he stood up straight and said, "You are definitely your father's daughter."

The young woman flamed a crimson red, but Mark couldn't have been prouder. "I'm thinkin' of gettin' her to touch up my demon sometime this summer," he said grinning. "You tattoo as well?" Paul asked genuinely shocked. "Yes, sir, for almost five years now," she answered . "Wow…that's pretty damn impressive, missy. Where'd you do your apprenticeship?" Paul asked leading them to a dark blue velvet-covered couch. "Mystic Harbor Tattoo Company in--." "The City of Angels. You learned under Jo-Jo?" he said grinning. "You know her?" Grace asked hopefully. She'd lost touch with Joanna after she'd started dating Terry, and Grace really wanted to get back in touch with her mentor. "Very well. She apprenticed under me," Paul said smiling fully now, "On a certain level, you're my grandkid, Grace." The redhead was shocked into silence, and the look on Mark's face mirrored her own.

"I remember her sayin' somethin' about this little girl she'd taken under her wing some years ago, now that I think about it. Man, I don't think she ever said one bad thing about you," he continued, "One thing that stands out is from some big, um, tattoo party she had, maybe just over a year after she'd hired you." "The first chance I had to ink somebody," Grace whispered. "She said, "That little girl might as well have been born with a needle in her hand, Paulie." I never thought I'd get to meet that "little girl." But here you sit," Paul said quietly. "I'm really not that good, sir," Grace said humbly. "If you learned under my Jo-Jo, I'd disagree. She was as passionate as they come, and she was completely protective of it. She didn't accept half-ass work, especially from her tattoo artists," he said grinning, "So I'd say you have more than a knack for this business, darlin'."

"Thank you, sir," she said softly. "So…let me guess, you came here for more ink," he said grinning. Grace smiled and gave a curt nod. "If you're not too busy," she said. "Sweetheart, the only customers I get are the usuals like your dad here, fans of your mom and dad, and tourists who wanna see just what's inside," Paul said grinning, "Have a look around." Grace looked up at her father, who she would've sworn had tears in his eyes. Mark gave a small nod before dropping a kiss on her forehead. She scrambled out of her seat and went over to the opposite wall covered in designs.

"She's an old soul, Mark. She's been through a lot in her lifetime, hasn't she?" Paul said quietly. "Yeah. You're actually the first person aside from her family and ex-boyfriend she's seen in over a month," Mark responded. "Why?" Paul asked. Sorrow filled Mark's eyes as he watched his daughter run her hands over the frames on the opposite wall. "She was kidnapped, Paulie, and…the guy…," he said softly. "Ah…so that's where the scar came from," Paul said quietly. "Yeah. She's real self-conscious about it, and I'm doin' what she'll let me to help her," Mark confided. "Ah. Stubborn as hell just like you, huh?" Paul said smirking. Mark grinned and gave a slight nod. "How long is she gonna be here?" Paul questioned. "At least for the summer, as far as I know. If today is any indication, she'll be ready to go back to Connecticut before school starts," Mark answered, "Why?" "To be honest, I was thinkin' about givin' her a job," Paul said as Grace moved over to the wall by the exit, "She's a natural, Mark…a pure natural." "Well, I'm sure she'd like that. I think she needs somethin' that's gonna help her heal the way she needs to," Mark responded as Grace gasped, "What's wrong, Red?"

"I found it," she said looking back at the two men, "The one I want." Mark stood and went over to where she was standing. Her right hand was resting over a picture, and he gently moved it away. The design was actually two different pieces. The first was a blue-green Celtic-knotted cross with wings coming from the sides. The second design was a matching oval shield with the words "Luke 6:35-37." "You know the verses?" Paul asked from behind her. "But love ye your enemies, and do good, and lend, hoping for nothing again; and your reward shall be great, and ye shall be the children of the Highest; for he is kind unto the unthankful and to the evil. Be ye therefore merciful, as your Father also is merciful. Judge not, and ye shall not be judged; condemn not, and ye shall not be condemned; forgive, and ye shall be forgiven," Grace stated without hesitation. "Where do you want it?" Paul asked quietly. "I want the cross on the inside o' my right leg, and the shield on the outside, and I want 'em connected by six small chains," she answered looking up at him. "Like I said…an eye for this business," he said grinning, "Give me a few minutes, sweetheart." Paul removed the frame and headed into the room he'd first emerged from, while father and daughter returned to the couch.

"I'm so glad you're havin' a good time, sweetheart," Mark said quietly. "Me, too, dad. Thank you for bringin' me here. I never thought I'd get the chance to find Jo-Jo again," Grace responded smiling up at him. "When's the last time you talked to her?" he asked. "Um…I think about three years now," she answered, "Terry…made me stop. He said…he was the only person who…mattered in my life, and I shouldn't worry about…any old friends," she answered slowly, "He said I could only send out one letter a month, and…I figured it would be best to…save it for Sebastian. The postcards I had sent to you and ma…I had to sneak 'em out through co-workers, and put the shop address on 'em, 'cause he checked everything at the house." Feeling his anger overwhelming her, Grace leaned against him and whispered, "But I got out, daddy. Sebastian helped me get out and get on my feet. He did more for me in that time period than I ever thought he would."

"That's my boy," he whispered draping his right arm over the back of the couch. "Are you gettin' anything today?" she asked, trying to stifle a yawn. "Nah. On Thursdays, Paulie works the tattoo end by himself. Plus, your mom would kill me if I came home with another tattoo," he said chuckling. "So it's okay for _me_ to go to the chopping block, then," Grace said sarcastically. "Hush that nonsense. Your mom's a bit more lenient with you kids than she is with me," Mark countered. "Remember when I came home with my first tattoo?" she asked with a smile. "Oh, Lord…that was an experience I'll never forget," he said laughing. "Yeah, we can laugh about it now. I thought you were gonna turn the dinner table over that night," she said laughing as well. "Sara stopped me," Mark said truthfully, "I could've dealt with the piercing. That tattoo…that was a bit much for me." "And look at us now," Grace said smiling. Mark smiled slightly and kissed her temple. "Yeah…look at us now," he whispered. "How big do you want this, Grace?" Paul called out. Grace stood and headed into the room.

"About eight inches, 'cause I want it to cover as much skin as possible. I actually want that shield on the inside, and the cross on the outside," she said quietly. "Any particular reason why?" he asked printing out the stencils. Grace swallowed and looked down at the floor. "I guess I'll…see when I start, huh?" he said softly. The redhead merely nodded her head. "Alright, well…head on down to that last room on the left at the end o' the hallway. There's a few towels to…cover yourself up," he said, noticing her change in demeanor and silently vowing to help the young woman in whatever way he could, "I'll give you a few minutes to get ready." "Thank you," she said quietly before disappearing from the doorway. Mark appeared in her place only moments later. "You know what I'm gonna ask ya, Mark," Paul said quietly. "Paulie, come on…she walks outta here all teary-eyed and shaking, and you want me to leave her here by herself?" Mark asked tensely. "You obviously brought her here 'cause ya thought I could help. Ya know how I work, so I'm askin' ya to let me do that," Paul responded pulling the stamping paper from the printer.

"That's my baby girl, Paul, and she had somethin' awful happen to her. I ain't leavin' her alone for one minute," Mark argued crossing his arms. Paul looked up at him and said, "Define awful." "Kidnapped, tortured, and raped," Mark gritted out. Paul's eyes widened and he let out a slow breath. "Has she talked about it?" he asked quietly. "Bits and pieces, here and there," Mark answered, "If you bring it up, she's gonna bolt on ya." "Ah…the runnin' type," Paul said quietly. "She's been better about it lately, with what happened and all. I just…don't want her to feel like I'm abandonin' her," Mark reasoned. "Have you done that before?" Paul asked standing. "To a certain extent…and I'm tryin' to make up for it," Mark answered looking down at the floor. "What if I can promise to get her to open up about it?" Paul asked getting together some cleaning materials. Mark sighed and looked towards the room Grace had entered.

"At least let me talk to her," he said quietly. "Go right ahead," Paul responded. Mark took a deep breath before heading down the short hallway. When he reached the last door on the left, he took one more deep breath before knocking. "Hold on a minute," Grace responded raggedly. "Red, baby, it's me," he said quietly. "Please, dad…give me a minute," she pleaded. "Okay, baby, okay," he responded. After nearly a minute, Mark heard the lock unlatch, and the door opened. Grace looked up at him through bloodshot eyes, and he knew she'd been crying. "Can I come in, sweetheart?" he asked. Grace sniffled and stepped back, sitting back down on the work table to her left. "What happened, baby girl?" Mark asked pulling up a seat. "He asked why I…wanted the…shield tattoo on the inside o' my thigh," she whispered, "And…I know he has to see it when he starts, and it's _freakin'_ me out." "Grace, you wanna know how Paul got that scar on his face? He got jumped in a back alley by a group o' thugs in Houston a few years after I met him," Mark said quietly, "One of 'em decided he didn't like how Paulie's face looked, and they sliced him up with a buzz-saw blade." Grace's jaw dropped in response. "Yeah. Like I said, I had met him a few years before that, and tended to think of him as a friend, but…he told me from the jump-off, "If you can't quit starin' at it, Mark, don't let the doorknob hit ya on the ass on your way outta here. And don't come back." He didn't wanna be treated like a victim, just like you," he continued.

"Is that why you brought me here?" she asked. "Partly. You asked for a tattoo, and I know you only expect perfection with your ink, and I trust Paulie completely. But I also know that, with his background, maybe…just maybe, you'd start becomin' a little more comfortable in your skin," he responded, "And I'm hopin' you don't hate me for it." "Of course not, dad. For the first time in a long time…I felt so confident and proud o' my ink," she said flicking at lint on her jeans. "You should. It's beautiful work, darlin'," he said quietly. Grace smiled through her tears before letting out a slow breath. "You want me to stay?" he asked. "I'll only be a second," she said sliding off the table, "You can just look away." "No, um, Paulie likes to work alone," Mark pointed out. Grace froze in place and stared at her father. "Dad, please don't leave me here," she whispered. "Alright, baby, I'll stay," he said grinning, his eyes telling her he hadn't planned on going anywhere anyway. Grace slipped her pants off and quickly wrapped a towel around herself. "You ready, sweetheart?" Paul asked from the hallway. Grace looked at her father, who gave a small nod. "Yes, sir," she answered.

The door opened, and Paul stepped through with a handful of cleaning items. He locked eyes with Mark, a smile coming to his face when he realized the younger man was staying. After setting the items down on a small side table, he moved over to Grace. "Let's see what I'm workin' with here," he said sitting at Grace's waist. Grace slowly turned onto her right side, exposing her leg up to her hip. "How fresh are these?" he asked quietly. Grace sniffled and whispered, "Just under four weeks." "Hmm…I can't do that shield right now, sweetheart," he said motioning for her to switch sides, "What about the other leg?" "Same thing," she whispered painfully. Paul looked down at Grace and asked, "Do ya trust me to do this right?" "Yes, sir," she responded. "Okay, here's what I'm gonna do. I'll do the cross on the outside, but you need some more time to heal up," he said moving to a chair. "How long?" Grace asked lying on her left side facing him. "As long as it takes," he answered pulling out a disposable razor and a bottle of purified hazel water.

Grace understood the subtle message and gave a short nod. "That's fine," she whispered. "Okay, then," he said giving her a quick wink before cleaning the area for her new tattoo. Once the stencil was placed, Paul sat back in his chair. "So, tell me about yourself. Growin' up with this stubborn ass for a father had to be interesting," he said linking his fingers behind his head. Grace laughed and said, "To say the least." "What's the funniest memory you have?" he asked. "Um…I don't know right off bat. I haven't actually…been home in…a long time," Grace admitted. "Oh…how long?" Paul asked. "Just over six years…too long," she answered quietly. "Well, you're home now, Gracie," Mark said quietly. Grace offered a small grin and shifted on the table.

Paul talked to Grace for almost 20 minutes, completely forgetting Mark was in the room unless the other man made a comment or answered a question. Once the stencil was dry, Paul quietly got his tools ready for the session. "Mark, there's a couple pillows in that box to your left. Grab 'em for me," he said pouring colors into five small caps. "How'd you know?" Grace asked seeing green, yellow, and orange liquids. "How do you know exactly what people want their tattoos to look like when you're drawian'?" he asked. "I talk to 'em for a while," she responded. "Exactly," he said winking at her. Mark passed the pillows to Grace, and she placed one under her head and one under her right knee. "You're not gonna fall asleep on me, Red, are ya?" he asked. "Didn't get much sleep last night, dad," she said quietly. "You usually fall asleep in your sessions?" Paul asked. "Sometimes," she responded yawning, "I tune out the buzzing and the pain." "I wouldn't blame ya if ya did today, sweetheart. This is gonna be a pretty long session," he said spreading Vaseline on the upper left corner of the stencil.

"About how long?" Grace asked shifting slightly to get more comfortable. "With all this detail, I'd say about seven or eight hours," Paul answered leaning forward. "Wait, how much is this gonna coast?" she asked moving to sit up. "Don't you worry your pretty little head about that," he told her with a grin. "Dad…," she said looking at her father. "My treat, Red," he said grinning as well. "I don't think so, Mark," Paul argued, "It's on me. Just get lunch and dinner." "Paulie, that's an $800 piece, at least," Mark stated. "Didn't I say it's on me, young man?" Paul said over his shoulder. Mark heard the tone and playfully rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine," he said, "I'll get lunch and dinner." Grace stared at the two in shock. "Mr. Paul, I'll pay it back, I swear," she said to the man sitting in front of her. "I got one better. You want a summer job?" Paul said straightforwardly.

"What?" the young woman asked with wide eyes. "I wanna bring you in for the summer, kinda as a guest artist," he answered. "You haven't even seen my work," she said quietly. Paul motioned towards her arms and said, "That's more than enough proof, darlin'." Grace tried to think of an argument against it, but the look in Paul's eyes told her she had a job there, whether she wanted it or not. "Monday mornin' at nine," he said grinning. Grace locked eyes with her dad, and he merely smiled and nodded. "Okay," she said softly before stretching back out. "Good stuff, then," Paul said before leaning over and starting on what would be an extensive job.

Around three p.m., the older man finally took a break for lunch. Mark had taken a trip to a local sub shop for them, and they all went into the lobby. The outline of the cross was done, for which Grace was ecstatic. For some reason, the pain of this piece was more intolerable than any other tattoo she'd received before. She'd actually started crying about two hours into the four hours Paul had been working. He'd asked her if she wanted him to stop, but Grace was determined to have that outline done. "Like I said, just like your father," he'd said before leaning back down. Now, though, Grace sat with a miniature fan blowing on the outline. "How ya holdin' up, Red?" Mark asked as she quietly munched on her chicken salad sandwich. "I'm good, dad, really. I don't know why I reacted like that," Grace responded after swallowing.

"If you don't mind me askin', Gracie, what happened to your legs?" Paul asked suddenly. Grace stopped with her sandwich halfway to her mouth. "Why do you wanna know?" she asked softly. "Just because. You don't have to tell me, sweetheart," he responded. Grace looked up at her father, and she automatically understood that it was her choice. "I don't wanna talk about it," she whispered. "Okay. Anyway, you didn't happen to bring any scrapbooks or photo books o' your work from home, did ya?" Paul said casually. "No, I didn't know we were comin' here," she responded staring at her food. Paul knew she was putt off by his inquisition, as was her father, but he was using tactics that had worked for years. "I meant from Connecticut," he said before biting into his barbeque sub. "No…but I can get my little brother to mail 'em to me if I need 'em," she answered quietly. "Do that for me, please. Can you get 'em by Monday?" he asked. "Depends on the postal office, but I'm pretty sure I could," she said sarcastically. "Gracie," Mark said quietly. "Sorry," Grace said.

"It's alright, Mark. I was bein' kind o' nosy," Paul said eying Grace. Her face twitched, and he knew she was pissed off for having to apologize. "I'll be back," he said picking up the phone before heading outside. He quickly dialed Joanna's cell phone and prayed she answered. Being in a city like L.A., she stayed busy all the time. "You got Joanna. Talk quick," Joanna answered. "Jo-Jo, it's Paulie," he said grinning. "Oh, hey, old man! What's up?" she responded kicking her office door shut. "You won't believe who I picked up as a guest artist," he said easing down the steps. "Who, Paul Booth?" Joanna said jokingly. Anybody who knew anything about tattooing knew that Paul Booth was one of the biggest names in the industry, practically impossible to book. "Smartass. Remember that little girl you told me you hired some years back? The one "born with a needle in her hand"?" he responded. "How could I forget Grace Callaway? She reminded me of myself when I first started out," she answered leaning back in her chair, "Don't tell me…"

"Yep. She came in here with her dad wantin' a couple o' tattoos," he said. "With her dad?! She hates that guy!" she exclaimed. "Not anymore apparently. When's the last time you talked to her?" Paul said. "Let's see. She moved away about…four years ago now, and we stayed in touch. Then she started datin' some guy she met at a club, and…the phone calls and letters just kinda stopped," Joanna commented, "It was…weird, 'cause we were always so close. And…right before they stopped, she kinda…I don't know. I just thought somethin' fishy was goin' on with that guy." "Hmm…interesting," Paul said quietly. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Paulie?" she asked quietly. Paul recalled the feeling of pain coming from Grace when she first walked into his shop, the fresh scars on her face and legs, and her defensive responses to his inquiries about those scars. "Poor little thing," he whispered.

"Yeah. She was so…worried about survivin' on her own here, and so happy that she made it that way. I never, ever thought she'd…go somewhere else and…get stuck in an abusive relationship," Joanna whispered. "Look, can you come into town to visit? She really wants to see ya again, and I kinda hinted that I'd be able to get you two hooked up again," Paul said after a few moments. "Yeah, sure. I can get there…Saturday mornin'," Joanna answered looking at her desk calendar, "And I can stay until Tuesday or Wednesday." "I'll see ya then, grasshopper," he said grinning. "Not a problem, Paulie. It's been too long anyway," Joanna said grinning, "See ya Saturday." Paul hung up and made his way back inside.

"Paul, I did wanna apologize for real for…bein' so rude," Grace said when he sat back down at the table. "Grace, you don't have to explain. It wasn't my place to ask. Bein' my age, you get to thinkin' you got the right to know everybody's business," Paul said honestly, "I do have a surprise for ya, though, but I have to wait until Saturday to give it to ya." "Oh…um, thank you in advance, then," she said blushing slightly. "Whenever you're ready, we can start again," he said finishing off his sandwich. Grace wrapped up the other half of her own sandwich and downed the last of her iced tea. "Alright, I'm ready," she said putting the trash in a nearby receptacle. She followed Paul back to the room they'd been in and hopped up onto the table.

"Now are you sure about this, darlin'? We can come back to it in a few weeks when it's healed up," Paul said as she stretched out. "Gracie, you gotta be able to ride home," Mark spoke up, sitting at her head. "I'll be fine, dad, I promise," she said forcing a grin. Her father let out a heavy sigh, brushing a strand of hair from her face. "I suppose you could ride in front o' me if ya need to," he whispered. "Thank you, daddy," she said as Paul started up his power box, "Will you…hold my hand?" Mark swallowed and took his tiny hand into his own. "I'm right here, Red," he whispered seeing the tears coming to her eyes. "Grace…I'm askin' ya one more time," Paul said seeing the small interaction, "Are you sure about this?"

"Just do it, Paulie," she whispered. "Okay," he sighed leaning forward. As soon as the needle touched her skin, Grace began to cry. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to will the pain away, but it was pointless. Each puncture felt like a knife, and Grace was taken back to the night where Terry had played butcher on her legs. And just like that night, Grace clamped her jaw shut to keep from screaming.

The next five hours crept by for the young woman, but when Paul finally set his needle down for good, she felt like she'd accomplished something. "All done, sweetheart," Paul said disinfecting the tattoo with cool hazel water. "Thank God," she whispered wiping sweat from her forehead. "The swelling should go down in the next few days. 'Till then, stay off o' that leg as much as you can," Paul said wiping her leg gently. "Oh, you don't have to worry about that," she said softly. "You gonna be okay by Monday?" he asked. "Yeah, Paulie. Don't worry so much," she whispered grinning at him. "You know…Joanna used to say that all the time," he said tossing the paper towels into the trash bin. Grace grinned and nodded. "She certainly was a carefree kind o' lady," she said softly. "No wonder you two got along so well," Paul said as he taped a piece of saran wrap over the tattoo. "I suppose so," the young woman whispered.

"You miss her, don't ya?" he asked. "Yeah…she was the closest thing I had to family for a long time," she responded, "I just…hate that I…lost contact with her so easily." "I think I have her number somewhere around my house. I'll give your dad a call when I find it. Sound like a plan?" Paul said grinning. "Thank you so much," Grace whispered. "Not a problem, darlin'. I'll give ya a few cans o' ointment for this, too," he said finally standing. Grace went to sit up, but the older man shook his head. "Take your time, Grace. You've been stretched out for a while, and you're gonna have to get your blood flowin' again before you can put any pressure on it. Otherwise, you're gonna fall," he said before leaving the room, "Trust me on that one."

Mark perked up, yawning and stretching his arms, when Paul entered the lobby. Paul had asked him to leave the room they'd been in about three hours after starting the color for Grace's tattoo. Her tears had slowed to sniffles around that same time, and Paul had known she'd finally tuned out the pain again. "You done?" Mark asked as the older man went behind the counter. "Yep. There was some swelling and bleeding, but she'll be good in a few days," Paul responded pulling out a small box from the glass counter. "So, how much is it?" Mark asked standing. "I told ya, Mark, don't worry about it. She'll pay it back over the summer," Paul argued. "Just for my peace o' mind, then," Mark argued with a grin. "Man, you really are a stubborn ass," Paul said grinning as well, "It would've been $950." "Hmm…so, cash, check, or charge?" Mark asked pulling out his wallet. "Neither, and I'm not gonna say it again," Paul responded shortly. Mark sighed and said, "Now who's bein' a stubborn ass. I know you don't get much business anymore, Paulie. Don't be so damn proud."

"If that ain't the pot callin' the kettle black," Paul growled. "Look, man, I didn't mean to offend ya. I just wanted to help ya out like ya did for Grace today," Mark said quietly. Paul swallowed and looked at the floor. "Her workin' here is enough, Mark," he said quietly, "Really." "Alright, man," Mark said as a door opened down the hallway. Grace came limping down, keeping a steady hand on the wall, and asked, "You ready, dad?" "Yeah, baby girl, I'm ready," he said moving to her side. "Here ya go, Gracie. You remember the schedule, don't ya?" Paul said handing her the small box in his hands. "One light coating every four hours during the day, and a thick coating before bed," she said grinning. "Good girl. I'll see ya Monday," he said walking them to the door, "Mark, I'll give ya a call in the next day or so with Joanna's number for Grace." "Cool deal. Thanks again, Paulie," Mark said helping his daughter out the door. Paul nodded and leaned against the doorway, watching as father helped his daughter onto the motorcycle. He waited until they'd pulled off before closing the door.

"We're almost home, Red," Mark said about 30 minutes later. "Good," Grace whispered tiredly from in front of him. Father and daughter had ridden in silence the whole ride, both lost in their own thoughts about what had happened that day. Grace had spent the time wondering if her experience had been a way of moving past her time with Terry, while Mark had wondered if it had set her healing process back. "You okay, baby girl?" Mark asked turning onto the road his house was on. "I'm exhausted, dad," she responded sighing heavily, "My leg hurts somethin' awful right now." "I know, sweetheart. If ya want, you can take a bubble bath in my tub," he offered. "That'll irritate it, dad," she said grinning. "Right…forgot about that. It's been a while," Mark said chuckling. "What was the last one you got?" she asked as he slowed up to the gate. "One on my back of a group o' four cherubs and two angels watchin' over 'em," he answered pulling up to the gate. Grace smiled and said, "That's cute, dad." "That's what your mom said," he commented before punching in the access code. The gate eased open, and Mark slowly made his way up the gravel road.

Hearing the noise of Mark's motorcycle, Sara perked up from the front porch. She'd talked to her husband a few hours earlier, not surprised when he told her they were at Paul's shop. She was surprised, though, to hear that it was Grace getting the tattoo as opposed to Mark. "I was 'bout to call you again, sweetheart," she said once Mark had parked. Grace removed her helmet and said, "Good to know we're loved, mama." "How ya doin', Grace?" Sara asked coming down off the porch. "Tired…ready to take a shower and go to bed," Grace answered, allowing her father to help her to her feet. "Mark, um, just so ya know…Melissa's here," Sara said quietly. Mark's jaw tightened up, as did his grip on Grace's arms. "Daddy…," Grace whispered when it became painful. Mark immediately loosened up and apologized. "Mark, I couldn't force her to stay outta this house. She made a mistake, but she's still our daughter," Sara said quietly. Mark let out a slow breath and began to help Grace inside. "Mark…," Sara said following them inside. "I'll be down when Grace is settled," he said over his shoulder. Sara stopped in the living room doorway and sighed. "Okay," she said softly.

Grace's room door slammed shut moments later, and Sara flinched slightly. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the reaction on her oldest child's face. "He doesn't hate you, Melissa," she said going into the living room. "Yeah, he does. And rightfully so. I can't believe I said that, mom, I really can't. I don't know where it came from," Melissa said looking down at her hands. "Years of abuse," Sara said straightforwardly, "You're so used to treatin' your sister like trash, and makin' her feel like she's nothin', it comes naturally for ya." Melissa's bottom lip trembled, her heart heavy with guilt and honest shame.

When her father had kicked her out, she'd checked into a hotel in Houston and called her boyfriend. Expecting him to take her side like he always did, the eldest Callaway was taken aback by the level of anger in his voice when she'd told him what had happened. Very rarely did A.J. curse, and when he did, Melissa knew she'd crossed the line. "You oughta been ashamed o' yourself, Melissa. I don't give a damn how much you hate your sister, not one bit! She was kidnapped, tortured, and fuckin' _raped_, and you came outta your uppity little mouth and said she deserved it?! Your father had every right to do what he did!" he'd yelled at her. "But, A.J., you didn't see what she did to me," she'd argued.

"Melissa, if my mama hadn't raised me right, I'd beat some sense into your ass, too! You been treatin' her like shit for your entire life, and the one time she could use some real support, you throw a fuckin' temper tantrum 'cause the attention's not on you! I love you to death, woman, but you're actin' like a damn five-year-old, and I don't know how much longer I can stand it," he said angrily. "A.J., don't say that, please. You're the only person other than my mom and dad who knows the real me," she'd whispered tearfully. A.J. had sighed heavily and shook his head. "You get your act together, Melissa, and show your sister you're gonna stand by her. She's as much your family as your parents and brothers, and you know that deep down inside. If you gotta beg for her forgiveness, you get it," he'd said finally, "Because if the tables were turned, and somethin' that awful had happened to you, you _know_ she'd stand behind you…no matter what." He'd then hung up, and Melissa had spent the next day crying her eyes out because of the truthfulness of her boyfriend's statements. Now, she sat in her parents' living room hoping to show them that she was going to try her hardest to prove her change of heart. However, if there was one thing Melissa knew about her dad, it was that he didn't forgive quite so easily.

"What do I do, mama?" she whispered wiping away stray tears. Rarely had Sara seen Melissa cry since she'd started training to wrestle, and it stumped her for a moment. "On some level, I have always loved Grace. A.J. was right…she's as much my family as you or dad or my brothers. And…I really do feel like crap right now knowin' how long I've…treated her the way I have," Melissa said sniffling. "You very well should, young lady," Sara said finally, "I didn't wanna force it, 'cause I knew you'd come to that realization one day or another. I just didn't think it was gonna have to take somethin' like this for that to happen." Melissa swallowed and looked over to her mother. "Do you hate me, mama?" she asked softly. "Of course not, Melissa," Sara said after a few moments, "You're my munchkin, and you always will be. But you're just like me…it takes you _forever_ to admit when you've made a mistake." Melissa forced a grin, running her fingers through her hair.

"That's what A.J. says all the time," she whispered. "You oughta take that into consideration, then," Sara said crossing her arms and leaning back in the armchair. "I am, mom, I really am. I do wanna be there for her, to show her I'm not the spiteful bitch she thinks I am," Melissa said. "And you know she's like your dad, not one to forgive easily," Sara stated. "Yeah…I know," Melissa concurred. "The best thing you can do right now is apologize to her face," Sara told her, "It may take her a while to believe you, but you've gotta take that first step, 'cause you're the one who fucked up." Melissa swallowed and let out a shaky breath. "Right now?" she asked softly. "No…you go up there, and she's likely to beat your ass again," Sara said trying not to grin. "Yeah…it was kind o' one-sided. She's stronger than she looks," Melissa said grinning naturally. "Yeah…she is," Sara said softly, staring at the ceiling and praying Mark wasn't destroying something upstairs.

In Grace's room, Mark sat on his younger daughter's bed while she took a shower. He couldn't believe Melissa had dared to come back in his house after he'd kicked her out. Right now, if he saw her, he was likely to do something he'd regret. He prayed for strength to hear her out, and understand why she was so cruel to her sister, but for now, he was going to let her sit down there and wallow in her apparent regret. He'd glanced at her on his way up the stairs, and had seen the tears on her cheeks. His fatherly instinct was to comfort his child, but his stubbornness wouldn't let him. Now, though, his heart felt heavy with both anger and misunderstanding. Sure, he and his late older brother had had their share of fights, arguments, and lifelong battles. At the end of the day, though, they were still brothers, and Mark would've had Anthony's back against anybody. A few minutes later, Grace limped out of the bathroom in a pair of navy blue, loose pajama pants and a short-sleeved white t-shirt.

"You okay, sweetheart?" Mark asked standing and pulling the covers on her bed back. Grace grinned and slowly climbed in, laughing when he proceeded to actually tuck her into bed. "Dad…you're overdoin' it," she whispered. "Oh…right…sorry," he whispered grinning. Grace yawned loudly and shifted slightly. "I'm good, dad, really. That shower hit the spot," she said quietly. "Alright, baby…I'll see ya in the mornin'," he whispered dropping a kiss on her forehead, "G'night." "G'night, dad," Grace whispered back. Mark grinned and turned off the bedside lamp before finally leaving the room. Grace shifted onto her left side, flinching at the contact between her pajama pants and tattoo, then sighed when she finally found a comfortable spot in the middle of the bed. It had been a productive day, and she hoped her summer was just the same.

When Mark shut her room door, he wasn't surprised to see Joe standing at his own. "How is she?" Joe asked quietly. "Tired. She got a pretty big piece done, and it was…a lot tougher than she thought it would be," Mark answered leaning against the wall, "How you holdin' up, Joey?" "I'm okay, sir. It was nice to just kinda lie around, rest up…we got a ten-day leg comin' up startin' Sunday," Joe responded. "Really? Which coast?" Mark asked quietly. "Actually, we're goin' overseas," Joe answered, "After the show Sunday night, we had a roster meeting, and didn't get outta there for another hour and a half." Mark nodded in realization, saying, "So that's why ya didn't call Gracie." "Yeah…I wanted to tell her, but…," Joe said quietly. "She told me. Don't worry about it, Joe. It was a misunderstanding. You gotta give her time to adjust to bein' friends with a wrestler, or…havin' a wrestler for a boyfriend, if that becomes the case again," Mark said showing a supportive grin.

"Thank you, sir," Joe said grinning as well. "Her happiness is my main goal, Joe, and…if that's with you…I can accept that," Mark said pushing himself off the wall, "You have a good night, young man." "Yes, sir, thank you," Joe said before entering his room. Mark sighed softly and went down to his room, stripping down once he was inside and stepping into his shower. The hot water calmed his anger, and he washed away the grime from riding. He leaned his head against the wall, praying for the patience to now face his oldest child. Yesterday, he'd wanted to knock her down more than a notch or three, and show her that she wasn't as almighty as she thought. Luckily Sara had been at his side; otherwise, he might just have done that. Now, though, she was sitting in his living room, almost waiting to see him. Mark didn't know if he had the strength to hear her out at that time; he just wanted to go to sleep. It had been a trying day, and he need to recuperate. After scrubbing down and rinsing off, Mark limped out to his bedroom, slipping on a pair of boxers. He climbed into bed and let out a loud yawn, pulling the blankets over his shoulders. He prayed sleep would come sooner rather than later.


	18. Release

**Chapter 18…Release**

Friday came and went for Grace, who spent most of the time lying in bed. Her father and Joe alternated spending time with her throughout the day, for which she was extremely grateful. Her right leg had swollen up a little more overnight, and it was practically impossible for her to do anything. She'd wondered if the reaction was because of her scars, but her father had assured her it was completely natural. When the WWE's Friday night broadcast _Smackdown_ came on, Grace acquiesced to Mark carrying her downstairs so she could watch it. He placed her between himself and Joe, not minding when she leaned against Joe instead of him. The show was quite entertaining, but it was weird seeing Joe on the screen while he was sitting right beside her. "We record it on Tuesdays, the in-house production office preps it for TV, and the final product shows on Fridays," Joe said seeing the look of confusion on her face.

"Gotcha," she whispered. The phone rang from Mark's right side, and he reached over and answered it. "Yeah," he said going into the hallway. "Hi, sir, this is Joanna Everett. Paul Ricks said I could find Grace Callaway here," Joanna said through the intercom box. Mark nodded slightly as he remembered Paul calling earlier that afternoon. They'd only talked for a few minutes, and Paul had let Mark know Joanna was getting into town that night instead of the morning. He wanted to know if it was okay to give her directions to his house so she could visit Grace. "Yeah, of course," Mark said hitting the access button on the security pad by the front door, "Come on up." "Thank you," Joanna said politely. "See ya in a second," Mark said before hanging up the phone. "Who is it, dad?" Grace asked from the living room. "Somebody wants to visit real fast, I guess," Mark answered grinning. "This late, dad?" Grace asked hearing a car coming up the drive way. "It's early for a Friday, darlin', especially in Texas," Mark answered opening the front door.

A sleek, dark blue Mercedes parked just at the front door, and Mark watched as a tall, fairly muscular blonde woman climbed out of the car. Still dusk, Mark could make out her features fairly well. She couldn't have been more than 40 years old, but she looked like she was half that age. When she came around the car, Mark noticed her three-inch black leather boots. Even without those boots, the woman must've stood at least 6'0". Dressed in a pair of dark, fitting blue jeans and a black baby tee with silver linings, she would've stood out like a sore thumb. "How ya doin', miss?" Mark said as she pushed her thin black sunglasses up on top of her head, "I'm Mark, Grace's father." "I'm doin' just fine, sir. I'm Joanna…but you can call me Jo-Jo," she said with a pure Texas accent. "Come on inside, Jo-Jo. Gracie's gonna be ecstatic to see ya," he said grinning. Being the southern gentleman that he was, Mark let her inside first, and then shut the door quietly. Grace's eyes bugged wide when she saw her former mentor standing in the living room doorway. She let out a squeal as she hopped up from the couch, ignoring the pain in her leg, and ran towards Joanna, jumping into the taller woman's arms.

"What are you doin' here?!" she asked squeezing Joanna's neck. "Goddamn, girl…you got stronger," Joanna said grinning and returning the hug. "In more ways than one," Grace said grinning, "What are you doin' here?!" "Paulie called me yesterday, and asked me to come out and visit ya," Joanna answered as Grace practically pulled her over to the couch. Grace smiled broadly and said, "He told me he had a gift for me, but I didn't think he meant you!" "Yeah, Paulie's kinda secretive like that. Let me see this new piece," Joanna said grinning, "If Paulie did it, it's gotta be somethin' special." Grace slowly rolled up her pajama pants leg, exposing the fresh tattoo. "Oh, wow…that is beautiful, Grace. I bet it hurt like a bitch," Joanna said seeing the swelling around it. "Yeah…that's an understatement. I'm sorry. Jo-Jo, this is Joe. Joe, my former mentor, Joanna Everett," Grace said looking to Joe. "It's nice to meet you, ma'am. Grace has told me all about you," Joe said shaking the woman's hand. "Hopefully she didn't tell all my secrets," Joanna said jokingly. "You have secrets?" Grace asked smiling. "Still the smartass I trained, I see," Joanna responded. "Of course," Grace said innocently.

"How do you know Gracie here, Joe?" Joanna asked looking at the tan-skinned man. "That's…a special kind o' story," Joe said grinning down at Grace, whose cheeks turned a bright red. "We met at a wrestling pay-per-view in April," he said looking back at Joanna. "Whoa…you went to a wrestling show?" Joanna asked Grace. "Yeah…I did," Grace said quietly, "Times have changed, I guess." "Indeed they have," Joanna said just as quietly, knowing there was a lot more to the story than what was being said. "How long did Grace apprentice under you, Jo-Jo?" Mark asked from the armchair as Sara walked in with Sebastian. "Just about two years," Joanna said looking at the older woman who'd just entered, "Hi, ma'am, I'm Joanna."

"You must be Grace's old mentor," Sara said smiling, "I'm Sara, Grace's mom, and this is her twin, Sebastian." "It's very nice to meet both o' ya'll," Joanna said shaking both her and Sebastian's hand. "You, too. Grace here goes on and on about you," Sebastian said smiling at his twin. "I do not," Grace argued. Joanna looked at her with a raised pierced eyebrow, and Grace's shoulders slumped. "Okay, maybe I brag a little bit," she said softly. "It's okay, Gracie. I _still_ brag about you, and I haven't seen ya in over four years," Joanna said winking at her. Sara eased down on Mark's lap, grinning when his arms came around her waist, while Sebastian sat in the empty armchair. "How's the shop goin', Jo-Jo?" Grace asked pulling her left foot up under her right thigh. "Eh, it's goin'. Sometimes I hate that I'm in Los Angeles, 'cause the celebrities who come think they're hot shit, and we owe 'em somethin'," Joanna said rolling her eyes, "When Paulie called, I was more than happy to get away for a few days."

"Who'd you leave in charge?" Grace asked. "Jersey. She's just like me and you, so I know the place won't burn to the ground," Joanna said laughing softly. "Are Stevie and Jamie still there?" Grace wondered. "Yeah. Steve swears up and down he's gonna walk out any day, 'cause he hates the city, but he's still hangin' in there. And Jamie's just as carefree as ever, still walkin' around barefoot and swearin' everything's a conspiracy," Joanna responded chuckling, "Where are you at now?"

"I'm goin' to school in Connecticut, for my Bachelor's in Painting. I'm thinkin', though, I might change my major to drawing. It's more relevant to what I do," Grace answered, "And I'm workin' at a place called Hunt & Huntington. Real nice guys that own the place, too." "Well, that's good. No use in workin' for an asshole even when you like what you do, right?" Joanna said grinning. "Always," Grace responded, "You and Tom get married yet?" Joanna laughed and shook her head. "He's got permanent cold feet. He thinks the institution of marriage is a fraud, and he doesn't understand why you need a sheet of paper to prove you've committed yourself to one person forever," she said looking down at the three-carat diamond ring on her left hand, "But he did give me this on Valentine's Day, so…I guess we'll see."

Grace smiled at the love in the older woman's eyes, knowing just how much Joanna actually cared for her longtime boyfriend. "How long have ya'll been goin' out?" Sara asked. "Ten years, ma'am," Joanna answered, "And we've lived together for seven, so by California common law marriage, we're recognized. But…I guess I always had that dream of the fairy tale wedding." "I told you, Jo-Jo, it's overrated. You two should just run off to Vegas," Grace said smiling. "Yeah, whatever, short stuff. He says he wants to marry me, and the plans begin," Joanna countered smiling as well. "What does Tom do, if you don't mind me asking?" Mark asked. "He's a neurological surgeon at Cedar Sinai Hospital," Joanna answered, "It's a weird combination, I know…a doctor and a tattoo shop owner."

"There have been weirder," Sara commented grinning. "True. What was weirder was how we met," Joanna said chuckling softly, "I was sittin' in the back of a real small bar, as close to a country bar as I was gonna get in L.A., and he slipped into the booth with me. He told me he was hidin' from some woman who'd been stalkin' him, and asked if I minded if we acted like we were together." "You fell for it?" Sebastian asked. "Of course not. I can tell a line o' bullshit a mile away," Joanna answered smiling, "But he was cute, and it was a bold move. I appreciated the attempt."

Completely forgetting about the wrestling broadcast, the five people got lost in their conversation. By the time Grace started yawning, it was nearly quarter past eleven. "I should get outta here. It's gettin' late. I didn't mean to keep all o' ya'll up," Joanna said moving to stand. "Why don't you stay here, Jo-Jo? We got the extra room," Sara offered. "Oh, ma'am, I couldn't impose on ya'll like that," Joanna said, "I reserved a hotel room near town. I'll be fine." "Oh, you're mistaken. It wasn't a question," Sara said smiling genuinely. Joanna smiled in returned and said, "You remind me o' my mom." "I'm hopin' that's some kind o' compliment," Sara said standing from the armchair she'd moved to only about 20 minutes after coming downstairs. "Oh, yes, ma'am. My mom's still my best friend, even over Tom. She helped me get my shop off the ground, and she's been there for me through thick and thin since I opened it," Joanna said proudly.

"Good. The first or second room on the right, take your pick, sweetheart," Sara said as Mark stood, "I'll see ya'll in the morning." "G'night, ma'am, sir," Joanna said politely. Mark offered his goodnight as well before following Sara from the room. "I think I'll call it a night as well. I think I can squeeze in one more night o' good sleep before I have to leave," Joe said yawning quietly. "I'll see ya in the mornin', Joe," Grace said softly as he stood. "Night, angel. Jo-Jo, it was nice meetin' ya. I'll see ya'll whenever I wake up," Joe said standing. Both women said goodnight, sitting silent until they heard a room door shut upstairs.

"Now…what's really been goin' on with you, missy?" Joanna asked quietly, finally removing her boots and getting comfortable on the couch. "What do you mean?" Grace asked swallowing nervously. "Gracie, you up and leave with no warning. Then, you stop callin' and writin'. What's happened the past four years? What's happened the past _two months_? I mean, you're all goo-goo over a wrestler, you're best friends with your dad, and not to mention _that_," Joanna said pointing to Grace's right cheek, "And don't even think o' bullshittin' me or tryin' to run away." "Jo-Jo, please…not tonight," Grace whispered. "I'm only here for four days, Grace," Joanna argued. "I don't wanna get into all that tonight, really," Grace said crossing her arms stubbornly. Joanna leaned back against the couch, sighing heavily as she stifled a yawn.

"See…you're tired, too. So let's go to bed," Grace said moving to stand. "I'll sleep when the Grim Reaper comes callin', you know that," Joanna countered smiling. "You're really twisted, you know that, don't ya," Grace said laughing despite herself. "Tom tells me that at least four times a day," Joanna said pulling her hair up into a sloppy bun. "Why'd you get all dressed up? I haven't seen you wear heels since I've known you," Grace said leaning back against the couch as well. "I figured I'd get the ninth degree, so I wanted to at least look like I was an honest person," Joanna responded. "Nah, my parents wouldn't have done that…especially considering how much I talked about you," Grace said grinning. "So what was the past three hours?" Joanna asked raising her left eyebrow. Grace tried to come up with an answer, but now that it was mentioned, the better part of the past three hours had indeed been spent grilling her former mentor. "And how 'bout your mom ploppin' down on your dad's lap as soon as she walked in? Kinda stakin' her claim, so to speak," Joanna continued, "I knew it was gonna be a long convo after that."

"But you're not interested in my dad. That'd be kind o' gross," Grace said laughing softly. "Yeah, kinda. I mean, your dad's got that rugged Texan look down pat, but…I've got my Tom," Joanna said in agreement. "You always were good at readin' people," Grace commented quietly. "Gotta be able to do that to survive in this day and age," Joanna responded. "Yeah…you do," Grace said looking down at her hands. "Alright, let's call it a night. But this conversation isn't over, you know that, right?" Joanna said, "We've got catchin' up to do, and I mean to really catch up." "I know," Grace said swallowing. "You mind showin' me to my room?" Joanna asked. "Yeah, sure," Grace whispered standing. After Joanna was finally settled, Grace went down to her room and climbed in to bed. It took her a little longer, but she finally succumbed to the world of dreams.

The next morning, the young redhead awoke with a sudden jolt. The dream was as vivid as any she'd had over the past few weeks. She'd been tied down to a bed, and Terry had walked into the room with that familiar evil smirk. He'd come over to the bed, unexpectedly untying her arms. Instinctively, Grace had begun to fight him like her life had depended on it. However, as soon as his lips had touched hers, the young woman had melted into his arms. She'd looked up at him, smiling when she'd seen Joe's face. Their lips met once more, and Grace wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning softly at the passion of the embrace. "You're safe now, Gracie. I'm there for ya, darlin', I swear," he'd said after breaking apart to catch his breath.

The scene had changed, and Grace found herself lying in her bed with Joe at her side. "Better?" he'd whispered. "Thank you," she'd whispered in return. Joe had tucked her back under the covers, kissing her once more and watching her fall back asleep, before the dream had ended. Now, Grace wondered just how real that dream had been. She slowly sat up as the bedroom door opened. "You okay, Grace?" Sebastian asked quietly. "Yeah…yeah…just…a really weird dream," she said quietly. Sebastian came inside and shut the door, then plopped down on her bed. "Tell me about it," he said softly. Grace swallowed as her cheeks heated up, and she knew she was blushing.

"That good, huh?" Sebastian asked grinning. She explained the dream to her twin, smirking when his cheeks flamed just as red as she knew her own were. "Oh…um, so why is that weird? You and Joe are really close, and you know he _is_ there for ya," he said after a few moments. "I know, but…it was so _real_. I can…still feel his lips on mine, mo chuishle," she whispered. Sebastian sighed and said, "It was a dream, Gracie. I know it can feel so real, but it's just a dream, okay?"

Grace hesitated to nod, but she finally did, staring down at her hands. "How's your leg feel?" he asked. Grace pulled the cover down, exposing the fresh tattoo. The swelling had gone down a fair bit, and the sting was practically gone. "It feels a whole lot better now, actually," she responded swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. Sebastian gave her a hand and helped her up, watching her test her weight on it. "Yeah, definitely better," she said grinning, "Thanks." "No problem. I'll see ya downstairs, okay?" he said standing as well. "Yeah, I'll be down soon," she said heading for her bathroom. Sebastian let out a soft sigh and left the room, shutting the door quietly. In the kitchen, Joanna was sitting at the counter island with a cup of coffee in one hand, and her cell phone pressed to her ear. "Look, Jersey, I'm in Texas. You gotta deal with that situation," she said tensely. Sebastian heard a high-pitched voice screaming impatiently on the other end, and he sat down across from Joanna.

"Everything okay?" he asked softly. Joanna rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Jersey, who the fuck are you yellin' at? I swear to God, when I get back, you and I are gonna have a nice long chit-chat. Now you take good care o' my shop, and I'll deal with that shit when I get back! Understood?" she snapped into the phone. "Fine!" Sebastian heard the woman scream before Joanna ended the call. "What was that all about?" he asked after a few moments. "Jersey flips out over the smallest shit. Apparently we've run outta Tattoo Goo—it's the stuff you put on new tattoos to keep 'em moisturized—and she's flippin' out, thinkin' we're not gonna get anymore before Monday," Joanna said running her fingers through her hair, "I don't know why I left her in charge." "Have you done it before?" he asked. "Nah, I always had Steve there to take over if I left town for more than a day. But he decided he wanted a vacation at the same time I did," she answered, "I hadn't given him time off in a while, so he deserved it. Now I'm thinkin' I should've waited until I got back." "Hopefully she doesn't burn the place down," Sebastian said jokingly. Joanna's eyes widened, and Sebastian quickly said, "Joking!" Joanna chuckled softly and sipped on her coffee. "Where's Gracie?" she asked. "Upstairs cleanin' up, I guess. She said she was on her way down," he answered slipping off the stool and going to the refrigerator.

"So what are you doin' down here in Texas? Why not intern up in Connecticut?" Joanna asked. "I wanted to be here for Grace," Sebastian answered. "What happened to her?" Joanna asked straightforwardly, "Not just recently, but the past four years. She was datin' this asshole in California, then one day, she up and told me she was leavin' the city for a fresh start." "I think it's better if you get that information from Grace," he said quietly. "She's the pro at dodging the subject," she said grinning. "Yeah, you're tellin' me," he said pouring a glass of milk. "You guys are close, then?" she asked. "Yeah, I guess so. I help her out when I can, and when she'll let me. She's stubborn as a bull, just like our dad," he said forcing a grin. "Yeah. I remember when she first started datin' Billy. He was a jerk to her from the get-go, but she swore up and down he was the best thing since cordless tattoo machines," Joanna said sighing, "So when she told me she was movin' to Miami, I threw the biggest goin' away party I could afford."

"Only for her to…fall into the same situation there," he whispered. "Yeah…but she got outta that one, too," she said quietly. Sebastian swallowed and stared down at his glass. _A little too late_, he thought glancing at the ceiling. "Anyway, I gotta go call Jersey back. I guess I'll be seein' ya around," Joanna said before slipping out of the kitchen quietly. Sebastian sighed heavily and stared out the window over the sink. It had been almost a month, and he wasn't making any kind of progress with Grace. Usually she was so willing to talk to him, but it was like she was trying to get through this situation on her own. _She's stopped crying herself to sleep, at least_, he thought sitting back at the counter island. Joe entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes and yawning loudly, waving slightly to Sebastian.

"You sleep okay?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah, yeah. I've got a three-hour flight to San Francisco tomorrow mornin', and a 19-hour one to Australia right after that, though, so I'm not lookin' forward to that," Joe answered pouring a cup of coffee. "Jeez…you guys certainly do get around the world," Sebastian said grinning. "Yeah, we do. Best part o' my job, in my opinion. A lot o' the guys complain about the travel part o' the job, and how it gets aggravatin', ya know. I have a different belief, though. It's what we signed up for when we signed our contracts," Joe commented joining the other man at the table. "Yeah, it'd be cool to travel like that. I'd probably only last for about a week, though," Sebastian said chuckling. "Yeah, it's tough. One thing I love about bein' home, or visiting here, I get to sleep like a bear," Joe said smiling as well.

Grace walked into the kitchen, and as soon as she and Joe locked eyes, Sebastian saw both their faces turn beet red. Joe's eyes fell to his cup, and Grace cleared her throat before moving over to the refrigerator. Sebastian decided to slip out of the room, leaving the two people alone. "Good mornin'," Joe whispered when they were alone. "Mornin'," Grace whispered pouring a bowl of cereal. "You sleep okay?" he asked quietly. Grace took a deep breath and nodded slightly. "You?" she asked quietly. "Yeah…," Joe responded, still not looking up from his cup. Grace turned around and asked, "Did you come into my room last night, Joe?" Joe swallowed and slowly nodded. "I'm sorry, Grace…I shouldn't have…I heard you cryin' in your sleep, even through the wall, and I just came to see if you were okay," he said softly.

Grace came over to him and said, "Joe, you promised to give me that space." "Grace, it wasn't like I went in there with the intent o' kissin' you," he argued quietly, "I just…it was the first thing that came to my mind. You were cryin' in your sleep, and tossin' and turnin', and I was tryin' to calm you down." "Joe, look at me," Grace whispered. Joe did as she asked, regretting it instantly because of the hurt in her eyes. "Please don't rush me," she whispered, "I want to be with you, I do. But if you rush me, it's gonna blow up in both our faces." He nodded in understanding, and Grace went back over to her bowl of cereal, both people sitting in silence. When Joe was done with his coffee, he glanced at Grace before heading out onto the back porch.

Grace sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. She hadn't meant to sound so mad, but she felt as though Joe indeed was pushing a little too hard. She could handle his pension for holding hands, his way of stealing glances, but she could not deal with him kissing her. That was taking it too far in Grace's eyes, and she wanted to have whatever amount of time it took for her to feel comfortable around Joe again. Tears came to her eyes, because as angry as she was with Joe, she was angrier with herself for feeling so confused. She dumped her cereal into the trash, then went back up to her room, closing the door quietly. She climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her head, hoping to fall back asleep sometime soon.

A few hours later, a knock on her door pulled Grace from her sleep. "Yeah…," she responded yawning loudly. The door opened, and Melissa peeked inside. Grace instantly sat up, her entire body going rigid. "What do you want?" she asked tensely. "Can we talk?" Melissa asked softly. Grace hesitated to answer, trying to reason exactly what her older sister wanted. "What do you want?" she asked again. "Can I come in?" Melissa asked. Grace swallowed and took a deep breath before finally nodding. Melissa slowly came in and shut the door, looking as nervous as Grace felt. "Um…look…about yesterday…," she started. "Just forget it, Melissa. You're always gonna be the way you are, and I'm sick o' tryin' to get along with you. If you hate me, you hate me, and I can deal with that. What I won't deal with any longer is you outwardly treatin' me like I'm subhuman, okay?" Grace said quietly. The tears in her sister's eyes unnerved the young redhead, and she wondered what brought on this change. "I'm sorry, Gracie," Melissa whispered. "What?" Grace asked in shock.

"I'm sorry…for how I've treated you all these years. I think I was…jealous, in a way," Melissa explained leaning against the bedroom door, "You were so…strong-willed. You didn't let mom and dad control you, and I…didn't know how you got away with it, so I…let that anger build up inside me, and…let it control how I acted towards you." "Have you been drinkin'?" Grace asked honestly, "I know it's only…quarter past eleven, but did you pick the lock to the wine case?" Melissa smirked slightly and shook her head. "I know you don't believe me, and I don't know that you ever will. But…it's about time I got some sense knocked into me, and…I'm glad it was you who did it," she said quietly, "And…I'm askin' ya to forgive me for…bein' the biggest bitch this world has ever seen." Grace found herself speechless, unable to believe her sister was asking for her forgiveness for 20-plus years of outright cruelty.

"You don't have to answer me now…or ever. I just wanted to…say my piece. Thank you for…for hearin' me out, Gracie," Melissa said quietly before leaving the room. Grace sat staring at the door for a long time, trying to wrap her mind around what had just occurred. She never would've thought Melissa would lower herself to asking for forgiveness from anyone, let alone from Grace. _But the look in her eyes…I've never seen her look like that, so…full o' regret. Maybe…maybe she was for real_, she thought rubbing her hands through her short hair, feeling a headache coming on, _I'm too tired for this shit. I'll think about it later_. With that, Grace turned her back to the door and fell back asleep.

Melissa stood outside the door struggling to hold back her tears. The look of disdain and disinterest in her sister's eyes had been like a knife in the eldest Callaway's heart, and she knew it was well-deserved. As she wiped her cheeks dry, her father's bedroom door opened to her left. He locked eyes with her, and she softly said, "I'm leavin', dad." Mark's jaw twitched, but he didn't say anything. "I know you don't…believe me, but…I am sorry about what I said. It was so wrong, and…I understand that now," Melissa continued, "And…if you don't…want me here for a while, or…forever…I'll understand." She sniffled slightly before heading down the stairs. Joe stood near the front door, his suitcase in hand since he was leaving with Melissa. They were both blatantly aware that they'd overstayed their welcome, and had both agreed to leave that day.

"You ready?" he asked when Melissa came trudging down the stairs, wiping away stray tears. "Yeah…," she whispered, "You?" Joe let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "Look at it this way. We've got another day to…rest up before we're stuck on a plane for almost a whole day," he said feigning a smile. Melissa smirked and said, "Whoop-de-doo." "My thoughts exactly, Mystique," he said opening the door for her. "Melissa," Mark said from the top of the stairs. Melissa looked back and asked, "Yes, sir?" Mark took a deep breath as he made his way to the bottom of the stairs. When he reached the two people, he looked to both of them before speaking.

"I don't play favorites. You both know that. And…despite what's happened the past few days…you're both always welcome here," he said slowly, "I'm ticked off at the both of ya right now, but…this is home for both o' ya'll, and…it always will be." Joe nodded slightly in understanding and headed down to their rental car, but Melissa just stood there, tears pooling up in her eyes once more. "I'm sorry, daddy," she whispered. "You very well should be, young lady. I have never, ever been ashamed of you…but for that one moment, you weren't my daughter, 'cause my child would _never_ have said somethin' like that. I hope you understand how much you hurt not only me, but your mom and your sister and your brother," he said quietly. "I do…," she said shakily. Mark pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "I love ya, munchkin." "I-I love you, too, daddy," Melissa whispered. Mark looked down at her and sighed. "Call me when ya'll get to New York," he said softly.

Melissa sniffled and nodded, and Mark leaned down so she could kiss his cheek. "Bye, munchkin," he whispered releasing her. "Bye," his daughter whispered before heading out of the house. Mark sighed and shut the door, wanting a release from the pressure on his mind and heart, and hoping he got it sooner rather than later. Sara stood in the living room doorway staring at him when he turned around. "What?" he asked quietly. "Ya big softie," she whispered grinning. Mark forced a grin and nodded. "Yeah…when it comes to my kids, I'm a softie," he said quietly. "Come on, I'll fix ya an early lunch," Sara said heading back through the living room to the kitchen. Mark smiled slightly and fell in love with his wife all over again. No matter what, she'd always supported his decisions. She may not have believed in them personally, but she was always there when he needed her. _I'd be lost without her_, he thought following her into the kitchen.

When Grace awoke again, she instinctively knew the house was empty except for Joanna. It was just too quiet…except for the sounds of Rocky barking loudly. Grace scrambled out of the bed at the echo of higher-pitched barking. "No way," she whispered looking out the window. Indeed, Hades was playing right alongside Rocky, with Joanna caught in the mix. "Well, well, well…not a mute anymore," she whispered smiling slightly. Joanna suddenly looked up towards her with a huge smile, waving for her to come out and join them. Grace sighed and moved away from the window, knowing that if she did go outside, the grilling would commence. _Better do it while we're alone_, she thought leaving her room. When she finally stepped out to the back porch, her smile returned as Rocky bounded towards her in an awkward gait. She kneeled down to welcome him, squealing when he practically bowled her over. Rocky barked loudly and licked at her face, Grace's laughs echoing loudly. "Oh, boy, you're back! You had me worried there for a minute!" Grace said rubbing his head playfully.

Rocky moved from atop her and, once she'd sat up, sniffed at her legs and whined. "Oh, Rocky…it's okay, boy. It wasn't your fault," she whispered stroking his head. Rocky gently lied down and placed his head on her thighs. "Gracie, you ruined our fun!" Joanna said from the yard, continuing to play around with Hades. "Yeah, yeah," Grace responded smiling. Joanna headed towards her, and Grace took a deep breath to prepare herself. "You usually sleep so late?" Joanna asked grinning. "Been a long couple days," Grace responded, "Where is everybody?" "Your brother said he was goin' clothes shoppin', your mom and dad just went for a drive, and Joe and that other chick – who looks like she's a major bitch – left for the road," Joanna answered sitting down beside Grace. "That "other chick" is my sister," Grace said immediately, surprised at the defensiveness in her tone. "Oh…my bad," Joanna responded, her eyes on Hades, who was in the yard proceeding to chase his own tail.

"So…how ya doin', Gracie?" Joanna asked after a few moments of silence. Grace swallowed as tears burned her eyes. "Not so good," she whispered. Joanna didn't say a word, obviously waiting for the younger woman to elaborate. "I've…had it kinda rough…since I left L.A.," Grace finally said. "I'd say that's a bit of an understatement," Joanna commented. "Please, Jo-Jo…don't you start," Grace whispered. "Sorry, darlin'. You know me and my smartass mouth," Joanna whispered. Grace let out a slow breath and said, "I don't even know where to start." "How 'bout at the beginning," Joanna suggested. "I moved to Miami, and got a job at a pretty cool place called The Ink Palace. The owners were so nice to me. I think they liked that I was a little country American. Down there, it's so overrun by Cubans and Hispanics and whatnot, I think they felt comfortable around me. Not that they were racist or anything like that, it was just…nice, I guess, for them to see a familiar face," Grace started after a few moments.

"I've heard o' that place. Britney and Bobby Jensen, right?" Joanna asked. "Yeah. I miss those guys like crazy. They had a knack for callin' people's bluffs, gettin' to the nitty-gritty of who wanted what kind o' tattoo, as soon as they walked through the door. I really fine-tuned my skills there," Grace said smiling slightly, "Anyway…I had some really good friends there. Not only people I worked with, but there were customers who'd come in once a month or once every other month talkin' about their next tattoo. It was hard to compete for my spot, 'cause there were only six artists there, and Britney was about as anal as you were in who she had workin' in her shop." "There's a shop owner more anal than I am?" Joanna asked grinning. Grace chuckled and said, "I said as anal, not more anal, than you." "Exactly," Joanna said with a wink.

"Anyway, I loved every moment I worked there. I had awesome bosses, awesome coworkers, awesome customers. It was …it was a blast, Jo-Jo. I mean, sure, I missed you guys in L.A., but it was good to be somewhere different, and really start to establish myself as an artist. I actually went to my first convention with Brit and Bobby," Grace continued as Hades came up and sat down between herself and Joanna, "Over the course of the three days in St. Louis, I probably did about 20-30 pieces. I learned how to negotiate with other suppliers, and how to stand up for my abilities, ya know, 'cause I had a lotta people lookin' down at me 'cause I was so small and quiet." "You always were like that, though," Joanna said. "I know, I know. I just learned how to be a bit more assertive. I had to convince people I was talented, that they could trust me with their skin. It wasn't easy, but it paid off, 'cause the last day, I had a waiting list," Grace said proudly, "It was really a special time."

"And then?" Joanna prodded gently. Grace let out a shaky breath and absentmindedly ran her fingers over the scar on her cheek. "I met Terry," she whispered, "My life…changed so much after I first met him. I still think about that first night we met. It was…lust at first sight. He was the most put-together guy I'd ever seen. I wanted him…and I know he wanted me." "I remember your letters when you first started datin' him," Joanna said quietly. "I hadn't been drinkin' too much that night, and…we locked eyes in the middle of that club, and…we could've lit that place up, Jo-Jo," Grace said smiling slightly, tears pooling in her eyes, "He was…a total sweetheart that first two or three months we were dating. I mean, yeah, we had little spats here and there, but…after every one of 'em, he'd just…do somethin' so special. He'd write a note and leave it in my toolbox, or…have a different flower on the bed every morning for a week, or…even buy me some kinda stupid little gift that he thought fit my personality." Joanna was shocked at the love in Grace's voice opposed to the pain in her eyes. "You loved him, didn't ya?" she asked quietly. "So very much. I gave him everything I had. I wanted nothin' more than to see him smile at me like he did that night in the club, and when he didn't…it was like a thousand knives in my heart," Grace admitted sadly.

"When was the first time he hit you?" Joanna asked. "About four months into our relationship, I worked late for about a week. I came home that night, and…he just started yellin' like a madman. I was so tired, I just snapped back, and…he made me pay for it. He punched me so hard, my eye was swollen shut for two days," Grace whispered looking down at Rocky, "It got…progressively worse. He was so paranoid. He wanted to know where I was all the time. He put a GPS tracker in my phone, and…if I wasn't where he thought I should've been, he'd…call and see what I was doin'. He'd…just snap over the smallest shit. And…when I tried to stand up for myself, he'd…make me feel like I was nothin'. And…it took me back to…bein' here, and bein' treated like that my whole life. I wanted to get out, I did, but…love blinds you."

Joanna let Hades lay across her lap, leaning back on her hands and providing Grace with the ear she so desperately needed. "He made me…stop writin' to people I cared about…you, and my mom and dad, and especially my twin. He told me that he didn't trust me anymore, that he didn't trust anybody, and that since I was his woman, he was gonna control…every part o' my life," Grace said before hesitating, "And I fuckin' let him. I let him use me however he wanted, Jo-Jo. I let him hit me, I let him…force me into sex…and I started hatin' every moment of it. I'd never wanted to go home so much." "He didn't let you write to anybody?" Joanna asked incredulously, "Or at least call?" "I got to send out one letter a month, and he had to read it before I could mail it out. I wrote to Sebastian," Grace whispered, "I learned how to…let Sebastian know what was goin' on without Terry catchin' on. It was hard, but…I managed." "What made you finally up and leave?" Joanna asked. It took Grace almost a full minute to speak, but once she did, Joanna had almost wished she hadn't asked.

"He…had a party one night. It was around the nine-month mark o' bein' with him. He'd been dabbling in illegal drugs for a while…about two or three months after we'd started datin'. That's the thing, Jo-Jo. I know it sounds like I'm makin' excuses for him, but…when he was on that shit, he was Satan on Earth. When he was clean, and clear-headed…it was the Terry I knew," Grace said finally, "Anyway, the night o' the party…God, there was so much alcohol and weed and…pills around, I don't know what the fuck he was on. After everybody left, though, he came into our bedroom, and…I knew I couldn't take it anymore." She paused to wipe away a stray tear before continuing. "He tried to rape me that night, Jo-Jo. He almost got his way, but…I'd been sleepin' with my knife under my pillow for a while at that point, and I…he came out of it with…100 stitches in his right arm, and 50 across his chest," she whispered, "It took me two more months, but Sebastian helped me get outta there. I lived with Brit and Bobby for that time, but…once Sebastian told me he'd found me a place, I packed my bags and got out as fast as I could."

"And you've been in Connecticut ever since," Joanna said softly. "Yep…until about 2-½ months ago, my life was about as…perfect as it's ever been. I was…happy," Grace whispered. Joanna didn't need to ask what had happened, because she knew that the floodgates had finally been opened. "I'd met Joe, and we'd made it official. I was…havin' a blast at school and work. Everything was…great. And then…Terry ruined it," Grace whispered trying to hold her tears back, "He…he ruined my fuckin' life, and I hate him for it." Joanna moved Hades to her right side, then scooted over to Grace and put her arm around her shoulders. "He…scheduled an appointment at my shop, and I…didn't know it was him until the next night when he came in for the appointment. Everybody was always doin' that for me, scheduling next-day appointments. I only worked Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays during the week, but that Friday, I'd taken the day off 'cause Joe was in town," Grace said sniffling, "Walter…our head piercer…he made the appointment, and…he left right before I found out it was Terry who'd made the appointment."

"Let me guess…you did the piece," Joanna whispered. "Of course. He came in there, thinkin' I was still gonna be afraid o' him, and…for one moment, I was. And I hated him for makin' me feel that, so I wanted to…show him that he didn't control me anymore, so of course I did it," Grace answered, "And that's when my nightmare really started. Terry was so determined to get his hands on me again. I saw it that night I did his tattoo, and I ignored it. He…stalked me for…the rest o' the semester. He'd…leave creepy gifts every other day, or…pictures or messages or whatever. He even…managed to get inside the house to leave a…message in my room. That was…hard to deal with." "Was your brother there for you?" Joanna asked. "He hated that I'd stayed. My parents had wanted me to come back home for the last few weeks o' school, so they know I'd be safe. But…I was--." "Determined to stand up for yourself," Joanna completed. "It backfired, Jo-Jo…it backfired so bad," Grace cried softly, "He…he kidnapped me the last day o' classes. He finally got what he wanted, and…I couldn't stop him."

"Oh, baby girl…that wasn't your fault. That guy was a sick fuck, and he made the mistake, not you," Joanna tried. "No, Jo-Jo. He broke me down…he did what he wanted to me. He…he…it was like I was back in Florida, only a million times worse," Grace cried, "He tortured me…he literally tortured me until I broke. He…he-he raped me…three times. He…scarred me…in ways I didn't think possible." Joanna watched the tears cascade down her old friend's face, and she wondered if Grace would ever be the same. "He said he wanted me…to pay for cuttin' him up, and…he did just that. He said no man would ever want me after they saw what he'd done to me," Grace continued, finally opening up about the pain she'd been holding in for so long, "The first thing he did was…chop off my hair…with my knife, no less. He'd whip me, he'd kick me, he'd…let me sleep for an hour, only to…wake me up and start all over again. I never thought I'd see my family again. That…few days before I was…kidnapped, Sebastian and I had been fighting over the stupidest shit. He'd said that, by staying, I was…givin' myself to Terry. I was askin' to be hurt. And…I knew, on some level, he was right."

"But you didn't wanna show that," Joanna whispered. "See…it was all my fault. I should've fuckin' listened…I should've stayed in Texas, and made sure Terry was gone, and I didn't…and I paid for it…1,000 times over," Grace said dropping her head forward, "It took me…three weeks to…even get up the energy to make the flight back here once…my bodyguard and brother found me and got me home. I just…cried all day. I had to go to the hospital for dehydration a couple times, and…it hurt me twice as much to see my dad look at me like…everything was his fault, like he hadn't done enough to protect me. And I hate myself for puttin' him through that." "He's your dad, sweetheart, of course he's gonna feel like that," Joanna tried. "No, Jo…the funny thing is…that before all this shit started…my dad and I were about as good together as oil and water. For all intents and purposes, we hated each other. But…when I needed him…he was there. That's why it…hurts so much to…see him so sad," Grace whispered.

"How long have you been home?" Joanna asked. "A week," Grace whispered despondently, "And…you are…the first person I've really…talked to about all this." "And how'd I do?" Joanna asked grinning. Grace smirked despite her tears, shaking her head. "You're ridiculous," she whispered playfully. "But I love ya, babe. You were the first apprentice I personally taught…I'm kinda vested in ya," Joanna responded squeezing her shoulders. "Yeah, I love you, too," Grace said before taking a deep breath and letting it out. "So where do you and this Joe guy stand?" Joanna asked. "I don't know. I really don't. I wanna be with him, 'cause he's the most amazing guy I've ever known. But…with everything that's happened the past two-plus months…he agreed to give me my space," Grace answered, "But…I don't know just how much space I want." "What do you mean?" the older woman asked. "The first time I saw him, Joanna…his kindness was like an aura around him. I could feel that…when I first met him, I could _feel_ his genuine passion for friendship, for his job, for…_life_. And…he took that first step that night before the pay-per-view, and…he had me hooked, and…I was ready to be hooked again," Grace whispered, "Now…it's like I was pushed about ten steps back. And the conflict…is so hard to deal with, ya know."

"Of course it is, Gracie. You went through hell and high water, babe…," Joanna responded. "But?" Grace asked knowingly. "You came out of it alive," Joanna said smiling supportively, "Yeah, you're…a little banged up, physically and mentally. But you're alive. And you got people around you who wanna help you through this time in your life," Joanna explained, "You gotta…let 'em help ya. You're so used to bein' on your own, you don't know how to do that, and it's scarin' the hell outta ya. But you gotta face that fear, and…learn to lean on others, especially when they're so willin' to be there for ya." Grace's bottom lip trembled slightly and she nodded. "I know," she whispered. Joanna took a deep breath and pulled her into a hug. "It's gonna be alright, sugar, you know that," she whispered. Grace broke down into tears, clinging to her former mentor like a buoy in the middle of the ocean. Now that she'd really talked her emotions out, they were starting to overwhelm her.

Joanna looked up when she heard a noise behind them, forcing a grin at the sight of Grace's father. She gave him a curt nod in silent acknowledgment, trying to also send the message that she'd done as he'd asked. Before leaving, Mark had pulled Joanna to the side, wondering if she could try to get Grace to open up. It'd been nearly a month since her return, and he could see that what had happened was starting to wear his daughter down. "I can't push her anymore than I have. She's just startin' to learn how to trust me again, and I don't wanna break down that trust anymore," he'd told her, "Don't push too hard, but…see what you can do for her. You spent a significant amount o' time with her, so you know what'll make her talk and what won't. If she doesn't wanna talk, let her know you're okay with that. If she does…just be there for her." "I'll give it a shot, sir," Joanna had responded in kind.

Now, Mark saw the trembling young woman that was his daughter, and wondered, like so many times before, if she'd ever be the same again. He nodded in return to Joanna before returning inside as quietly as he'd appeared. For nearly 20 minutes, Grace cried her pain out like she'd done so many times before. She did hate Terry, with all her heart, but she knew that the first step to recovering from what he'd done to her was to forgive. That was the main reason she'd wanted the shield tattoo. She knew she had to, in a sense, let it go and move past it. Now that she had the support of so many people in her life, she knew that wouldn't be as hard as it'd seemed when she'd first been rescued. She would still worry about being judged because of her scars, but she believed those scars wouldn't hold her down from being who she was.

Grace made a vow during that crying spell: no matter how long it took, she was going to get her life back. She was going to be as happy as she was in April; she was going to complete school; and, she was going to see to it that Joe remained in her life for a long, long time. When her cries winded down to sniffles, she finally pulled away from Joanna. "Talk to me, darlin'," Joanna whispered. Grace let out a deep breath and whispered, "I…think I'm gonna be okay now." "I know you are," Joanna said supportively. Grace smiled slightly and wiped at her cheeks. "Thank you, Jo-Jo. I never said that enough when I worked for you, and I can never say it enough now," she said quietly. "How 'bout we…take a walk or somethin'? See where it leads us," Joanna suggested with a smile. "Sounds like a plan. Let me go change real quick," Grace said moving to her feet, not surprised when Rocky stood as well.

"He's loyal," Joanna noted. "As a bee to a flower," Grace said before heading inside. Joanna pulled her feet up and rested her elbows on her knees. That had been as hard an experience for her as it had been for Grace. Now knowing just what her little protégé had suffered through over the past four years had broken her heart, and Joanna promised herself she'd never lose contact with the little redhead again. She'd taken care of her for two years in L.A., and now she wanted to make sure that Grace could achieve any goal she set. Whether it was opening up her own shop somewhere, or moving on to some other career path, Joanna wanted to see that Grace was happy with wherever life took her. Joanna had found out a few years before meeting Grace that she couldn't have children. When Grace had walked into her shop that first day, the older woman knew that, if she'd ever had a child, that girl would be like Grace Callaway. Joanna had provided for Grace as if she _had_ been her child since that day, and it'd broken her heart when the young woman had told her she was leaving. Now, though, Joanna had a chance to play the role of mother figure again, and she wasn't going to let it slip through her fingers so easily this time around.


	19. Another Twist

**Chapter 19…Another Twist**

The rest of the summer flew by for Grace, and she found herself wanting to be around her family more and more. If she wasn't at work, she was somewhere with her mom or dad. They'd noticed a change in her demeanor immediately after Joanna had left, and found it much easier to get Grace to talk to them. Grace opened up to them about everything: her fears and concerns about the trial, her continuing confusion about Joe, and even her experiences at Paul's shop. The week of Terry's trial had gone by in a blur for the redhead. Seeing Terry after only six weeks had made her regress for a few days, but Joanna came into town and, with her family, helped her through such a hard situation. It was strange, but Grace found herself being truly fulfilled by that support, and she reveled in it. The only snag in her recovery was one Joe Seanoa. Ever since his visit in early June, he'd only called Grace a handful of times.

Each conversation was more awkward to get through than the next, putting a strain on Grace that she fought to hide. She felt as though Joe was ignoring her because of what she'd been through, because of how she'd acted towards him during his visit, and, essentially, because of how she looked. She wasn't the woman he'd met in April, and she wondered if he really didn't want anymore to do with her. Every so often, her father would see her zone out, tears pooling up in her eyes. Mark would place a hand on her shoulder, and, almost immediately, Grace's eyes would quickly dry up, a forced smile coming to her face. Mark knew what the reason was, and it angered him more and more everyday. Sure, Joe was staying in touch, but he had a feeling the younger man wasn't put in too much of an effort to keep the conversation going. "Gracie, I'll talk to him if ya want," Mark continuously offered. "No, dad, it's fine, really," Grace would always respond, "I'll get through it." Each time, Mark's admiration of his daughter's strength would increase tenfold. She was young in years, but sometimes he felt her spirit was as aged as his own.

At the start of August, Grace got a most unexpected offer from Joe that threw her for a loop. "I want you to come see me, angel," he said the first Friday night of the month. "What?" she asked quietly. "It's been a…tough summer for the both of us. I don't wanna…end it on a bad note," he responded. Grace hesitated to answer, weighing the positives and negatives. "Please, Grace…I'm sorry for bein' an asshole, for brushin' you off, and I'm sorry if I made you feel like…what you went through…wasn't hard," he said quietly, "I know you won't believe me, but…I beat myself up after every time I called you. I knew I was bein' a complete dick, and…I knew I was pushin' you away to…make myself feel better." "That doesn't make any grain o' sense, Joe," Grace whispered. "When you…told me to…not push so hard back in June, I…felt like I'd been rejected by the girl o' my dreams. And it hurt me so much," he admitted slowly, pain dripping from every word, "It was my knee-jerk reaction to…treat you like I did, and I'm so sorry."

Tears came to his eyes, and Joe struggled to keep his emotions in check. "I'm sorry, angel…I'm so sorry," he whispered. "Joe, I can't take this right now," Grace whispered going into the shop's bathroom and shutting the door, "I'm gettin' ready to go back to school, to work, to…my life." "Am I not part o' your life anymore?" he asked hesitantly. "You haven't acted like you wanted to be, Joe. You've…distanced yourself so much…I don't know who you are," she responded. "I don't wanna be that stranger anymore," he stated. "Joe…what you've put me through…it hurt me so much. And I'm sick o' bein' hurt," she said truthfully, "I'm really fuckin' sick of it."

Joe swallowed at the harshness in her voice, and he could tell this conversation was going downhill. "Please…give me another shot, Gracie…please," he practically begged. Grace sighed and thought of the picture she'd kept on the wall in her workstation. Sebastian had printed off the picture of her and Joe from Wrestlemania, typing out the message, "Be true to your heart!" Her bottom lip trembled, and she thought back to all those nights she'd spent praying for God to tell her whether she and Joe were going to end up together. She wanted to know if all this mental anguish would be worth it in the end. Now, it was as if her heart was screaming at her to take the plunge again, that she was ready for that risk. "Okay, Joe…I'll come," she finally whispered. Joe let out the breath he'd been holding, throwing up a prayer of thanks. "When?" Grace asked.

"I'll take care o' everything, angel. I want you to come up for Summerslam next Sunday…I'll get you a flight to Trenton on Saturday, and you can travel with me for that week…if you want," he responded trying not to sound too excited. If they were starting from scratch, he couldn't overstep whatever boundaries he knew she would set. Grace took a deep breath and said, "I have to be back by that Wednesday, 'cause I leave for Connecticut that Friday, and I still have a lot of packing to do." "Right…of course," Joe said quietly, "Alright, um…I have to get back to work now, but I promise I'll call you back after the show." "What time is that?" Grace asked. "We don't have a post-show meeting, so it'll probably be close to 11, maybe 11:30," Joe answered. "I should be gettin' home about that time…if we don't get a last-minute rush," Grace said quietly.

Ever since she'd started working there, business had been steadily picking up for Paul. Joanna had taught him how to use various marketing tools like building a website, posting ads in tattoo magazines and local papers, and especially going to conventions and using Grace's (loose) connection to professional wrestling. In just two months, Grace had been to six tattoo conventions with her current employer. With those experiences behind them, the shop had begun to boom like it had when Paul had been in his heyday. "That's fine, angel. Um…I guess I'll…talk to you later then," Joe whispered. "Yeah…later," Grace said softly. "Bye," Joe said. Grace said the same before clicking the phone shut.

"Gracie, you okay?" Jeff asked through the door. Jeff Crane was one of Grace's closest coworkers and good friends. They'd met her first week and instantly hit it off. Jeff was as goofy a person as Grace had met in a long time. No matter what, the guy always had a smile on his face. Whether he was making fun of Paul's traditional ways, or lounging on the lobby couch with his ever-present coffee mug, Jeff's energy was too infectious for Grace not to like him. He was also a habitual flirt. He was always complimenting the young redhead, cracking up whenever her face heated up with a blush. He'd asked her out several times in the first two weeks they'd worked together, but had come to accept that Grace's heart belonged to someone else. Now he just relegated himself to the role of best male bud. Grace sniffled and let out a heavy sigh before opening the door.

Jeff saw the sadness in her eyes and immediately made the goofiest face he could conjure up: crossing his eyes, squeezing his nose to the left, and sticking his pierced tongue out. Grace smiled and shook her head. "You're a damn fool, Jeff," she whispered. "If this guy makes you cry one more time, I'm gonna kick his ass," he said seriously. Grace chuckled and looked him up and down. "You're 5'6", 155 pounds soakin' wet holdin' a brick…don't let your small man complex get you in trouble," she teased. Jeff smiled and rubbed her head playfully. "What, so my MMA background doesn't count?" he asked hurtfully. "That was all of three fights," she said with an innocent smile. "There we go," he said quietly. "We got anymore customers comin' in tonight?" she asked following him out to the lobby.

"Not that I know of, but you know how that goes. We get all mentally prepared to bounce out early, and a flood o' city kids come in," he said. Not even a second later, the door opened, and two wide-eyed older men came inside. "I'll blame that on you," Grace said standing, "Can I help you gentlemen?" "Yeah, are you really the daughter of the Undertaker?" the taller of the two asked. Grace sighed and nodded her head. Having hidden so long from her identity, Grace found it less than thrilling to have it pointed out more than ever.

"Can I get a tattoo from you?" the other man asked. "Yeah, sure," she answered, "What's your names?" "I'm Bobby," the taller man responded first, "This is Luke. We're real big fans o' your dad." "Well, I'm sure he'd appreciate it. What can I do for you guys?" Grace said leading them over to the counter to fill out some quick paperwork. "I want a 'Taker symbol. I drew it out," Luke said pulling out the piece of paper in his back pocket, "I've been thinkin' about it for years, and I finally got the guts to do it." "You really want that on your body forever?" Grace asked grinning. "Hell yeah. There's nobody like the Deadman, and there never will be. Your dad was a monster in that ring, sweetheart," Luke answered. "Like I said, I'm sure he'd appreciate it. How big do ya want it?" Grace asked grinning. "Just somethin' small on the front o' my neck," Luke answered sliding the sheet over to her. "And what about you?" she asked Bobby.

"I'm just here with him," Bobby answered grinning. "Alright, give me a few minutes. Have a seat," she said before heading into Paul's office. Jeff watched as the two men sat down, both talking excitedly about getting to meet someone so closely connected to their favorite wrestlers. It was something that had annoyed him after Paul and Grace had returned from their first convention together. There were about three or four days straight when the only work he did was two pieces, and those were for two of his personal friends. He was a little bitter about it, and told Grace so several times after that convention. However, Grace had set him straight real quick; she made it poignantly clear that this attention was the last thing she wanted, and it was not something she willingly put herself through. On the other hand, Paul had done a lot for her that summer, and if using her relation to her dad to get some extra business was what it took to return the favor, she'd do just that and too bad if Jeff didn't like it. From that moment on, Jeff had a newfound respect for the fiery redhead. _Yeah, if she wasn't so hung up on this other guy, I'd date her_, he thought grinning wistfully.

The whole process from start to finish took Grace only about an hour and a half. In a way, she found it disturbing to be putting a piece like that on somebody's neck. At the same time, she was just ready to go home, and she didn't want to waste time when she didn't have to. After finishing the tattoo, she agreed to a picture with the two men, then finally shooed them out of the shop with a smile. "Alright, let's get this place cleaned up so I can go home," she said flipping off the neon sign in the front window. "You alright?" Jeff asked sweeping up the lobby. "Yeah…finally settin' in that I'm leavin', I guess," Grace responded wiping down the counter. "Yeah…I'm kinda sad about that myself," Jeff said honestly, looking over to her, "I've kinda gotten used to ya bein' around." Grace smirked and nodded. "I thought I'd hate bein' back here in Texas, but…it wasn't so bad," she said softly, "Best summer I've had in a long time." "Grace, stop, please," Jeff said suddenly. "What?" she asked in concern.

"I really don't deserve all the credit you're givin' me," he said before laughing. "You ass!" Grace said laughing as well. Jeff did a ridiculous curtsy and said, "I do try." "Do you work tomorrow?" Grace asked. "Nah, I got the rest o' the weekend off, thank God," Jeff responded continuing to clean the floor, "Paul's finally givin' me a day off." "You wanna hang out?" Grace asked suddenly, "Like a movie or somethin'?" "Are you flirtin' with me, Grace Callaway?" Jeff asked jokingly. Grace flamed red like a tomato, shaking her head vehemently. "Of course not. I was just askin' as a friend, like I always do…," she said, then noticing the smirk on her friend's face, "You really are a son of a bitch, you know that?" Jeff smiled broadly and nodded. "Sure, sweetheart, we'll hang out. For now, stop talkin' to me so we can get outta here faster," he said before turning his focus back to sweeping. Grace smiled and decided to go through the rooms, making sure they were all cleaned and prepped for the next day.

When Jeff finally pulled up to Grace's parents' house, it was almost quarter past eleven. Saturdays were the busiest day of the week for the shop, and neither Grace nor Jeff had to work, so they wanted everything as pristine as possible. Hence, it had taken the two people about an hour longer than usual to clean up. Jeff punched in the access code, easing through the gate after it had swung open. When he stopped in front of her door, Grace gave a soft thanks before hopping out of the large Ford extended F-150 truck. If Jeff was anything, he was a born-and-bred Texas cowboy. "Hey…," Jeff said quietly. Grace leaned against the door, only her eyes showing through the high window. "Yes, sir?" she asked quietly. "I'll give ya a call tomorrow, okay?" Jeff responded, "To make sure our plans are still on." Grace nodded slightly and yawned. "Night, Jeffrey," she whispered before trudging up the stairs. Jeff grinned and headed back down the gravel road.

Once inside, Grace hit the security button to reopen the gate so Jeff could get out, then made her way up to her room. She completely forgot that Joe said he was going to call, deciding to turn her phone off before jumping into the shower. It had been a long week, and she wanted nothing more than to sleep for the next ten hours without interruption. She quickly scrubbed down, changed into a pair of Harley-Davidson mesh shorts and a matching t-shirt her father had bought her for her birthday, then climbed into bed. Rocky was stretched out already (as he had been since Grace had come home two months ago), so the young redhead merely scooted him over as quietly as she could. Yawning loudly, she silently prayed in thanks for her family, job, and progressing recovery from the events in May. Once she was done, she turned onto her right side, pulled the covers over her head, and was asleep in less than five minutes.

"Grace, wake up!" The young redhead's eyes snapped opened, locking with the deep green eyes of her younger brother. "Bad dream?" he asked quietly. Grace tried slowing her speeding heart, closing her eyes and taking long, deep breaths. Matt wiped the sweat from her forehead, smoothing back her slightly frazzled hair. "Better?" he asked after a few moments. "Yeah," she whispered. "I heard you screamin' from next door…figured I'd come check on ya," Matt said as she moved into a sitting position, "What were you dreamin' about?" "Um…I was…with Joe, and all of a sudden…Terry walked into the room," Grace whispered crossing her legs, "I tried to…get away, but…Joe helped him tie me down. It just…kinda went downhill from there." "Gotcha. You okay?" he asked seeing her trembling. "It was…scary. I haven't had a dream like that in…a while," she whispered, "I forgot how…unnerving it is." "I was just about to make some breakfast. Wanna join me?" he asked hopefully. Grace let out a slow breath and said, "I'll be down in a minute, okay?"

Matt smiled and kissed her forehead. "Missed ya, sis," he whispered before leaving the room. Grace grinned slightly as she felt the tenseness leaving her body. Matt had only been able to visit a couple times that summer. He was trying to graduate early, so he'd practically been going to school all year round since his freshman year. In addition, he'd spent his free time practicing for the upcoming basketball season. He'd called home a few weeks before to let everyone know he'd been named co-captain of the team, and Grace could feel his nervousness about the new responsibility. The times he came to visit were in between summer school sessions, and it was only for the weekend. Grace found herself getting more excited about returning to Connecticut with her brothers in two weeks. She'd missed playing big sister to Matt, and watching him grow into a mature young man. Sure the youngest Callaway made his fair share of mistakes, but he was also as determined to succeed as any of his siblings. He just had a harder time expressing his feelings, frustrations, and mindset.

After a few more minutes, Grace finally eased out of the bed, rotating her neck before leaving her room. Downstairs, Matt had pulled out two frozen steaks, the carton of eggs, orange juice, and a loaf of bread. "Got enough food?" Grace asked grinning. "I'm tryin' to bulk up," he said half-seriously. "Yeah, okay," Grace said going over to the refrigerator. Even though he was the youngest, Matt was 6'8", and pushing 260 lbs. "I'm tryin' to gain about ten lbs. o' muscle before the season starts. As center, I gotta be big," he responded. "True, but you also gotta be able to move around. You pack on too much weight, especially muscle, and you're gonna be pretty useless," Grace said putting the steaks away and grabbing a pack of sausage meat. "And since when did you become a health freak? You can pack away with the best of 'em," Matt said, pouting when she blocked his way to the steaks. "Livin' here with mom and dad this summer has taught me a few healthy eating habits. And I have the metabolism of a hummingbird, genius," she said smirking up at him.

"Come on, Gracie, I haven't had a steak all summer!" Matt complained. "Not my problem. Take the alternative, M.J.," she said smiling innocently. "This is cruel and unusual punishment," he grumbled grabbing the small package from her hands. "You'll thank me in the end," she said assuredly. Matt glared down at her with a grin. "I think dad's rubbed off on you way too much this summer," he said taking a knife and cutting open the package. "How so?" she asked prepping a handful of eggs for scrambling. "You're way too cocky now," he said grinning. Grace chuckled and shook her head. "That was always there, M.J.. Workin' at Paulie's shop just brought it out that much more," she countered. "How's that goin', by the way?" Matt asked. "It's not Hunt & Huntington, but it's a real blast. I'm gonna miss everybody…especially Jeff," she said blushing slightly. Matt's eyebrows shot up at the crimson tint of her cheeks.

"Whoa…did you develop a crush on your coworker?" he asked in surprise. "No…," Grace said, trying to come up with an argument against her brother's question, "I…uh…" "You did! Wow, Gracie…that's cute," he said grinning. Grace let out a heavy sigh as she realize she indeed might be a little attracted to Jeff. She thought back to the times over the summer that they'd fought, laughed, and played together, and a soft smile came to her face. So maybe she did like Jeff a little more than she'd let on…but she knew that it would've only been a summer thing, so she stopped his pursuits before they could really gain any ground. "You there, space cadet?" Matt asked waving his hand in front of her face. Grace leaned her head back and blinked a few times. "Yeah…," she said quietly. "Sore subject?" he asked watching her mindlessly stir the eggs. "No, not really. I…thought I'd looked at Jeff as just a friend, but…I don't know now," she said looking up at him, "He's really nice, M.J., and he's been there for me the whole summer. Yeah, we had our little spats at first, but now…he's just a really cool guy to be around."

"Hmm…so why didn't you tell him that?" he asked flattening out small balls of meat for patties. Grace swallowed and hesitated to answer. "Joe?" Matt wondered. The young woman sighed and looked down at the runny mixture in the bowl. "He still bein' a knucklehead?" her younger brother asked quietly. "Yeah…he wants me to come see him," she said. "And did you say no?" he asked. Matt had grown to dislike Joe once he'd found out how the older man had been treating his sister. Sure, Matt was a fan of Joe as a wrestler, but he was first and foremost a Callaway…and no one hurt anybody in the Callaway family without retribution. "No," his sister whispered. "No, you said no? Or no, you said yes?" Matt asked looking down at her. "No…I said yes," she answered. "And why did you do that?" he asked. "What is this, 20 questions?" she suddenly snapped. Matt hesitated to answer, seeing the confusion swimming in her eyes. "Alright…I'll drop it," he said quietly.

Grace dropped the fork in the bowl and went out onto the back porch, needing to take a moment to calm herself. She hadn't meant to snap at her brother, but his constant stream of questions had unnerved her. She had slowly been getting better at confronting her inner conflicts, but this was one time where she felt the urge to merely stuff down the questions in her heart. She'd been nothing but happy with Joe…until May. He'd proved that there were good men in the world. After her kidnapping, it was like that whole mindset had been recanted. Grace had spent that time thinking something was wrong with her, that she was overreacting to what had happened, and that maybe she deserved the lonely feelings in her heart. Having spent practically the entire summer working with Jeff, though, had shown her that she had the right to be happy, just like her dad had told her after her rescue, in every aspect of her life. Her confusion lay in whether she would be ultimately happy with Joe Seanoa…or Jeff Crane.

Plopping down on the steps, Grace sighed and ran her fingers through her shoulder-length hair. _Only I would be in a situation like this_, she thought sadly. Hades and Rocky came up and sat down on both sides of her, bringing a slight smile to her face. "Hope you two haven't been gettin' in too much trouble," she said softly, laying a hand on both their heads and scratching gently. 20 minutes later, Matt came outside with a plate and cup of orange juice. "Here ya go," he said softly. Grace looked up at him and forced a grin. "Thanks, M.J.," she whispered taking it from him, "I'm sorry about…earlier." "It's alright. I'm nosy by nature," Matt said grinning, "I'll be right back." Grace nodded slightly and turned back forward, her eyes scanning the rolling hills in the far distance as her mind wandered back to her present dilemma. Moments later, Matt was at her side with his own plate and drink.

"Where is everybody?" Grace asked munching on a small piece of sausage. "I think Sebastian is still asleep. Ma came in my room and said she was doin' a grocery run, and that she'd be back in a couple hours," Matt answered. "Did you check on dad?" she asked. "Yeah, he's still asleep, too," he answered. "And he looked comfortable?" she asked quietly. "Yeah…as comfortable as he could be, I guess," Matt said looking down at her, "Been hard with his surgery?" "Yeah…he's not used to relyin' on people to help him like that. The first month and a half were the hardest, but he's been better about it. Ma's been through it before, ya know, but he keeps forgettin' that Sebastian and I were in Connecticut when he had the first surgery," she responded. "How long is the recovery time?" he asked. "Usually about four to six months, but the way dad's pushin' himself when the therapist comes by…he'll be up and walkin' in another few weeks," she said grinning.

"Of course. I'm surprised it's been this long," Matt commented. "He gives the therapist hell every day. I try to tell him to take it easy on the poor woman, 'cause she doesn't want him to aggravate the socket, but, man…he gets that look in his eyes, and I just leave the room," Grace said chuckling softly. "I can only imagine. Every time I talked to him, he was always complaining that "that damn woman" wouldn't let him do what he'd done for so long in the ring, pushin' his body to the limits, ya know. He said that she told him that was why he needed his hips replaced in the first place," he said chuckling as well. "Good point," she said pushing around food on her plate. "Oh, come on, Gracie. I slaved for 20 minutes on that," Matt complained good-naturedly. "Sorry, M.J. It's good, it really is," she said quietly. "I know it is," he said stuffing a sausage patty into his mouth. "Oh, jeez, you're not a cow, M.J.!" Grace said laughing. "Might as well be," he mumbled, "Mmm…red meat." "God, you're a pig," she said smiling. "And you love me," he responded.

After breakfast, Grace went back up to her room for a nice, hot bubble bath. Matt had helped her keep her mind off of Joe and Jeff, but now that she was alone, she wanted to relax even more. It was only a few minutes past ten, and she had no clue when Jeff would be coming over. She poured baby oil and lavender-scented bubble mix into the pouring water, then went into her bedroom. She stripped down and grabbed her phone before going back into the bathroom. After turning the phone back on, she pulled her hair up into a sloppy bun, put on a cleansing facial mask, and slipped into the tub. Her phone beeped twice, indicating she had voicemail, and the young redhead let out a soft sigh as she dialed the number to listen. "Hey, Grace…I figured you'd be asleep, but…I thought I'd give ya a call anyway. Um…I hope your evening went well, and…I guess I'll talk to ya later," Joe said quietly.

The message was from the previous night around midnight. "Gracie, what the hell is your phone doin' off, girl?! It's half past eight! You're usually up and movin' by now! Give me a call, sweetheart," came Joanna's cheery voice. Grace smiled as she deleted the message. "Hey, there, redhead. I know it's a bit early, but I told ya I'd give ya a call this mornin' to see if we were still hangin' out. With your movie collection, there's no point in spendin' money we don't have to. Give me a call, darlin'," Jeff said in the last message. Grace smiled and decided to call Joanna first. "Hello, my little fireball," Joanna spoke moments later, "It's about time you got up." "Not everybody rises with the sun, Jo-Jo," Grace said smiling. "Yeah, yeah, I got a business to run, babe," Joanna said grinning.

"And I got the day off, smartass," Grace commented. "Ah, so that's why you slept in. Either way, you deserve it. You've busted your at that shop, Gracie. I'm really proud o' you," Joanna said. "Thanks, Jo. I'm not gonna lie, it was hard at first. Paulie was worse than you were when it came to bein' overbearing. But about a month into it, I think he finally realized I had my ways for a reason. I took a little from you, Brit, Bobby, and Jacob and Justin, and I compounded that with my experiences from workin' conventions," Grace said moving her free hand in the hot water, "I'm unconventional, and that's the way I like it." "And Paulie's as traditional as they come," Joanna said grinning. "Not so much anymore. I mean, yeah, he's stuck in his ways, but…I think I've helped him learn how to adapt to change," Grace said, "There for that first week, we maybe had one customer. I told Paulie, I said, "Man, you gotta get the word out. You gotta refurbish this place. You gotta make people wanna come to your shop." It's like, that place has been around for so long, Paulie just expects to break even on his reputation. But even that wasn't gettin' him by."

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm glad you got that job there, 'cause I knew you were as bullheaded as he is, and once you had a goal, you weren't givin' up on it," Joanna agreed. Grace smiled and let out a satisfied sigh. "Yeah, I'd have to say this has been my best summer ever," she said happily, "I almost don't wanna leave." "Almost, huh?" Joanna asked grinning. "Yeah, almost. I still can't believe I haven't talked to anybody from back in Connecticut all summer, not even Jaden, and she was my best friend," the young redhead said. "Well, I'm sure ya'll are still gon' be close. This summer just helped you realize that…family's always gonna be family, ya know, and blood really is thicker than water 99 times out of 100," Joanna responded. "Yeah…," Grace said slowly. "Uh-oh. What's goin' on?" the older woman asked.

Grace sighed and tried to formulate her thoughts, and her mentor waited patiently. "My sister…," the young woman started. "You haven't gotten things straight with her yet?" Joanna asked. "No…she hasn't been back this whole summer," Grace answered, "Mom says she usually visits at least once a month or every six weeks, but…I don't know." "Have you thought about callin' her?" Joanna suggested. "No," Grace mumbled. "Maybe you should," her mentor said quietly. "I don't wanna take that first step, Jo-Jo. I always take the first step," Grace responded. "I thought you said she came and apologized back in June, Grace," Joanna pointed out, "Don't you think she took the first step by doin' that?" Grace eyed the ceiling before letting out a defeated sigh. "Yeah, I suppose so," she said quietly. "So give her a call, sweetheart. Your family can hurt you the worst, but they can also be the best friends you'll ever have," Joanna said honestly.

"Well, I'm probably gonna see her in the next week," Grace said. "How so?" the older woman asked. "Um, Joe asked me to…come visit him…out on the road," Grace answered. "Just so ya know, if I ever see that guy again, I'm probably gonna rip his balls off," Joanna said tensely. Like Matt, Joanna had come to dislike Joe with a passion. From her standpoint, his emotional abuse towards Grace that summer had been worse than what Terry had put her through. "It's not that bad, Jo-Jo. I pushed him away," Grace tried explaining. "Baby, don't defend that asshole. He said he was gonna be there for ya as a friend, and when you turned down his advances for more than that, he treated ya like nothin'," Joanna reasoned. "I know…," Grace whispered. "So why are ya goin' to visit him?" Joanna asked. "Third time's a charm, right?" Grace said forcing a grin. She heard her mentor let out a heavy sigh, knowing she'd made a point, however faint.

"It's your life, Gracie," Joanna said after a few moments. "Oh, and on top o' that, I think I have a crush on one o' my coworkers," Grace added. "Who?" Joanna asked. "Jeff," Grace said feeling her cheeks flame red, even though she knew the older woman couldn't see her. "I thought you guys were just friends," Joanna said. "Yeah, me, too. It didn't hit me 'til this mornin' when M.J. pointed it out," Grace responded. "Well, that certainly puts an interesting twist on things," Joanna said grinning. "You're tellin' me," Grace concurred.

"When do you leave for Connecticut?" Joanna asked. "Two and a half weeks," Grace answered. "I'm guessin' a little fling is outta the picture," Joanna said with a smirk. "Definitely. I wouldn't wanna do that to Jeff or myself," Grace responded shaking her head. "Hmm…well, all I can tell ya is be true to your heart, babe," Joanna said quietly. "That's what I'm tryin' to do, Jo-Jo…but my heart is as confused as ever," Grace whispered. "Well, I'm not gonna keep ya, sweetheart. You enjoy your day off. Maybe I'll be able to come out and see ya one more time before ya head back to Connecticut," Joanna said. "Alright. I'll talk to ya later," Grace said, waiting for her mentor to say her goodbyes before ending the call. After dropping the phone on the toilet seat, Grace submerged herself in the hot water, waiting almost 15 seconds before coming up for air. She took a few deep breaths as the water cascaded down her face. Smoothing her hair back out of her face, she wondered how true she could be to her heart if she didn't know what she wanted.

Whether she chose to go with Joe or Jeff, it would be a long-distance relationship. There was the option of moving back to Texas, and thus having the option of being with Jeff, but Grace didn't want to leave Connecticut just because of a guy. When she did finally leave the cold-weathered state, she wanted it to be because she felt she'd learned all there was to learn for that time in her life. On the same hand, she didn't want to uproot either Joe or Jeff just to be with her. _You gotta compromise somewhere, Gracie. You can't be so black and white when it comes to love. You'll never be happy_, her mind told her, _It's not an either/or kinda thing. It's a one-day-at-a-time thing._ She submerged herself a few more times before wiping her face and leaning back against the tub with closed eyes, a towel behind her neck for support.

Just as she felt her muscles finally relax, Grace's phone rang from the toilet seat. "Are you kiddin' me?!" she snapped drying her hands off before answering the phone. "Mornin', beautiful," Jeff said smiling. "I was just startin' to relax, ya know," she said sitting up. "Is that water splashing? Ooh, can I join you?" Jeff said jokingly. "Yes and no. So, movies at my place, then?" she said grinning and rolling her eyes, "Say around one?" "Yeah. I was thinkin' a _Rocky_ marathon," Jeff answered. "Oh, Lord, no. We did that last time," Grace responded laughing, "We do it again, and I'm liable to claw my eyes out." "How can you say that? _Rocky_ is one of the greatest sports series ever created! That's legendary stuff!" Jeff argued. "Okay, the first and fourth movies kicked ass, but two, three, and five…please, stop the horror," Grace argued back. Jeff sighed and shook his head. "You're a lost cause, Grace Callaway," he said grinning. Grace sighed and leaned back. "You're tellin' me, Jeffrey," she whispered.

"Uh-oh…what did dorkwad do now?" he asked. "Nothin', nothin', it's not that. We'll just talk about it when you get here, okay?" she said quietly. "Alright, sweetheart. I'll bring the junk food and soda pop," he said supportively. "Thanks, buddy. See ya in a couple hours," she said grinning. "Bye," Jeff said before hanging up. As soon as Grace ended the call, the phone rang again. "Yes, Jeffrey, you can bring the--." "It's me…," Joe said quietly. Grace froze in mid-sentence, embarrassed beyond belief. "Sorry," she finally said, "I thought…" "It's okay, angel. Did you get my message from last night?" he asked. "Yeah…I was gonna call you later this afternoon," Grace said quietly. "Oh…you didn't change your mind about next week, did you?" he asked hesitantly. "No. I do wanna see you, Joe," she responded. "But…?" he asked. "Nothin', Joe, I promise. How's your day lookin'?" she asked, hoping he didn't see past her stall. Of course, Joe did indeed know she was holding something back, but he figured she'd tell him in her own due time.

"I've got an appearance with your sister in about an hour, and we have our live event tonight," he said plopping down on his bed. "Oh…where are you guys?" she asked. "Bowling Green, Kentucky," he answered forcing a grin, "About as country as country can get." "More than my dad's place?" she asked softly. "Okay, maybe not. The neighbors here are only two miles apart instead o' three," he said jokingly. Grace chuckled and shook her head. "You're nuts," she whispered. "So you love to tell me, angel," he said softly. "What's your appearance?" she asked. "We're goin' to a local fair, actually," Joe said chuckling, "Like I said…country." "The office agreed to let you two do that?" she asked.

"As long as the check is good, they'll send us anywhere," he responded, "I've done high schools, middle schools, elementary schools and colleges. I've done sports shops, PTA meetings, bingo halls, and every sport from football to golf. That's the life of a wrestler, I guess, to go where the fans are." "Yeah, I can understand that. Paulie and I went to a convention this summer, and it was bein' held in a high school gym," she said grinning, "I wondered the whole time how the coordinators and staff managed to pull that one off." "Amazing what a little charisma and confidence can do," Joe commented softly. "Yeah, no kiddin'," she said. "So what are you doin' today?" he asked. "A movie marathon with a coworker o' mine," Grace answered, "We both have the weekend off, so we figured we'd relax as much as we could."

"Are you gettin' nervous about goin' back to Connecticut?" he asked. "A little. I've had a real blast here at home. I'd be lyin' if I said I wasn't gonna miss it," she answered, "It's weird, 'cause I always hated bein' in this house, but…this summer helped me realized that home is home, no matter what." "Well, that's good, darlin'," Joe said quietly, "I'll let ya go, then. Can I give ya a call tonight?" "Before or after your show?" she asked. "Probably after. It's gonna be a late night, so if you don't answer, I'll understand," he said. "I'll try my best, but it was a long week, so I don't know how late I'm gonna stay up tonight," Grace said quietly. "How 'bout tomorrow night, then? We got an early live event, so I'll be done by about seven or eight," he offered. "Sounds good," the young redhead answered. "Okay. Talk to ya tomorrow, then, angel," Joe whispered. Grace said goodbye before clicking the phone shut and letting out a soft sigh. _I sure hope we get things straightened out on this little trip_, she thought putting the phone back on the toilet seat and leaning back in the tub, _I can't go back to Connecticut with this shit weighin' on my mind_.

After a few minutes, she finally washed down and went back into her room. She chose a pair of loose denim shorts and a white cutoff workout shirt before leaving for her parents' room. Grace found her father sitting up in the middle of the bed, a small book in his hands. "Mornin', Red," Mark said with a grin. "Hey, how ya doin', pop?" she asked climbing in on his right side. "Good. Waitin' on that hellcat I call a therapist," he answered grinning. "She's not all that bad, dad. She just doesn't want you to aggravate anything," Grace tried reasoning. "The stitches have been out for a few weeks now, darlin'. There ain't nothin' to be aggravated," Mark responded. "Of course, dad," she said sarcastically. Mark frowned and said, "You don't look so good. What's on your mind?" Grace sighed and looked down at her hands. "Talk to me, Red," he said softly.

"I have a…little problem," she said quietly. "With Joe again?" he asked, trying to hide the tenseness in his voice. "No, dad…well…kinda. Ya see, I realized this morning that…I do still like Joe, like, I like talkin' to him and bein' around him and stuff. But…I also realized I…have a crush on one o' my coworkers," she said slowly. "Jeff?" he asked grinning once more. "Yeah. He's…a good guy, dad. I'm really gonna miss him," she said quietly. "Of course. You've spent practically the whole summer with him. You're used to bein' around him pretty much all the time," he said. "Exactly. I don't know how I'm gonna feel when I go back to Connecticut, and I'm back with everybody I feel comfortable with there," she said brushing invisible lint from her shorts. "So just enjoy the two weeks you have left with him, and see if it goes anywhere from there," he said touching her hand.

"I guess…I don't wanna go back to Connecticut with…any real regrets, ya know," she said quietly. "We never wanna regret anything, but…unfortunately, that's a part o' life, baby. Like I said, if it goes somewhere, good. If it doesn't, at least you can say you were honest with yourself about it," he offered. Grace took a deep breath before nodding slightly. "Better?" he asked. "Yeah. You need anything?" she asked. "Actually a cup o' OJ if ya don't mind," he said grinning. "Not a problem. Be right back," she said grinning and scooting off the bed. "And make sure the dogs are fed," Mark added slipping his reading glasses back on. Grace chuckled and slipped out of the room, running into her twin in the hallway. "The sun's been up for a few hours, lazy," she said linking her left arm with his.

"Yeah, yeah. I've got one more week at the center, so I wanna rest up as much as I can for it," he said looking down at her bared legs, "Love the look, sis." Grace blushed slightly and fingered the hem of her shorts. "Yeah…they're not so bad, I suppose," she said softly. The young redhead had finally started wearing shorts that showed off her scars. They weren't as apparent as before, but they still drew stares. And just as Paul had told Mark so many years ago, Grace told each person whose eyes wandered, "If you can't quit starin', get to steppin'."

"So you got plans for your long-awaited day off?" Sebastian asked as they entered the kitchen. "Jeff's comin' over, and we're gonna pig out and watch some movies," she answered. "Ah, good ol' Jeff. I'm gonna miss that kid," Sebastian said pulling down a box of Lucky Charms. "Kid? He's almost ten years older than you," she said pouring dog food into two large bowls, barely getting out of the way when Rocky and Hades came dashing in from outside. "Yeah, but he's so damn tiny," he said laughing softly, "I bet his small man complex is off the chart." "No makin' fun o' my friend!" Grace said poking his ribs. "Okay, okay, I won't," Sebastian said gently smacking her hand away. Grace smiled and poured her father's requested drink, then made her way back upstairs to his bedroom. When she opened the door, she was shocked to find her dad attempting to swing his legs over the edge of the bed. "Dad!" she exclaimed. Mark looked over his shoulder, an innocent smile on his face. "Yes, ma'am?" he asked.

"Michelle would kick your ass if she saw you right now," she said coming into the room, "What are you tryin' to do?" "Get to the bathroom, Red," he said grabbing his cane. Grace came around to his side, offering her shoulder for support. "Thanks, baby," he said softly. "No problem, dad. It's what I'm here for," she said as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Mark groaned and forced himself to his feet, beginning the treacherous trip to the bathroom. It was only about ten feet away from his bed, but it was the most painful ten feet he'd ever walked. When he finally made it, Grace turned her back and stared at the floor, smirking and shaking her head when her father let out a groan of pleasure. "Should I leave the room?" she asked. "Nah, I'm good now," Mark said moments later. Grace helped him back over to the bed, then carefully lifted a leg at a time. "There we go," Mark said scooting himself up onto the pillows Sara had left for him, "You talked to your mom yet?" "Nah. Matt said she'd be back around noon," she answered finally handing him the orange juice.

Mark glanced at the clock, giving a short nod when he saw it was about quarter to eleven. "She's been gone about an hour and a half now, so that sounds about right," he said more to himself. "Keepin' tabs now?" Grace asked smirking. "No, of course not. Your mom tends to go out on random shopping trips when she says she's goin' grocery shoppin', and she had that look in her eyes this mornin'," he said grinning. "Like I do when it's time for a new tattoo?" she asked. "Yeah…pretty much," Mark said chuckling. "Speakin' o' which, I gotta talk to Paulie about doin' my shield. It's been, what, two and a half months? I think I'm ready now," she said sitting down at his side. "That cross turned out really good. I might have to get ya to do one for me, maybe durin' your Thanksgiving Break," he said.

"Sounds like a plan, dad," she said smiling slightly, "I'm gonna go start pickin' out movies. If Jeff has his way, we'll end up watchin' _Rocky_ again." "Oh, Lord. You can hide those up here, if it makes any difference," he said smiling as well. Grace chuckled and shook her head. "I think he got the point that I don't wanna watch any of 'em. If not, I'll have to beat it into him when he gets here," she said grinning. "He's a good kid. Don't hurt him too bad," he said winking at her. Grace chuckled and shook her head. "Nah…I could never hurt Jeff," she said softly. Mark saw the caring in her eyes, and took her hands into his own. "Remember…make the most o' these last two weeks, sweetheart. If it doesn't go anywhere, at least you can say you tried," he whispered. Grace swallowed and nodded slightly. "Thanks, dad," she whispered in return. Mark watched her leave the room before sighing himself. He could tell just how confused his daughter was, and he hoped she could come to a meaningful solution.

As one o' clock hit on the living room wall clock, a loud buzzer sounded throughout the house. Grace grinned and went to the hallway intercom. "Yes, Jeffrey, you can come in," she said hitting the access button on the security panel. "See ya in a minute, cutie," Jeff said laughing as the gate eased open. Grace blushed furiously and went out onto the front porch to await her friend. The large truck came creeping up the gravel driveway, and Grace couldn't help but smile. She knew from the tone in his voice that Jeff would spend the rest of that day making her laugh and blush, if only to keep her mind off Joe. Jeff parked a few moments later near the garage, and Grace went over to help him carry in bags she'd spotted in the back of his truck. "I hope you picked out some fun movies, little girl," Jeff said climbing out and moving around to the back of his vehicle. "It's chick flick day," she said grinning. "I'm leavin'," he said moving to get back inside the cab of the truck.

"Jeff, please! I haven't had a chick flick day all summer!" Grace begged grabbing his right arm to stop him. "Oh, Gracie, come on! Nothin' but? You're killin' me!" he argued. "We'll compromise. One action flick for every chick flick," she said. "No questions?" he asked. "None," she said grinning. Jeff sighed dramatically before nodding. "Fine," he groaned reaching over and pulling out a large paper bag, "Here, all your favorites." Grace smiled as she peeked inside the bag, noting the grapes, bananas, and cartons of orange juice. "Thought we were piggin' out?" she asked as he pulled a second bag over. "You get too much sugar in your system, and you're a regular firecracker," he said following her inside, "And we're supposed to be relaxin', so I made an executive decision." "Executive decision? Are you my dad now?" she asked going into the living room. "Of course not. I just know what's best for you," he said jokingly. Grace let out a loud "HA!", and placed her bag on the table. "The day you know what's best for me is the day I'm a giant," she said leaning over the movie stack, "And just for that, I get to pick the first movie!"

Jeff went to speak, but he was stunned at the sight of Grace bent over the coffee table covered in movies. He'd always thought the young woman was absolutely gorgeous, but he'd staved off his advances when she'd told him of her ex-boyfriend Joe. Her eyes grew distant, and her cheeks turned red, each time she spoke of him, and Jeff knew she would never be committed to any other man. However, that hadn't deterred him from thinking she was a beautiful person, inside and out. Grace caught him staring at her, and both their faces turned beet red. "You okay?" she spoke first. "Yeah…sorry," he whispered plopping down on the couch, his eyes on the bag in front of him. Grace got her heartbeat down before forcing a grin. "That bag interesting?" she asked. Jeff looked up at her and said, "I'm sorry, Grace, I didn't mean to…to stare like that."

"Jeff, it's okay, really. You're a guy, so it's to be expected," she said grinning. When Jeff stood suddenly, Grace took a step back. "I'm not like that, Grace. Enjoy your movies," he whispered before heading out the front door. Grace snapped out of her stupor before dashing after him. She caught up with him just as he climbed into his vehicle. "Jeff, stop! I didn't mean it like that," she said stepping up on the rail, stopping him from slamming the door shut. Hearing a car pull up, Grace looked to her right and saw her mother. "Look, I'm gonna go," Jeff said quietly. "Jeff, please…," Grace whispered looking back towards her friend. Jeff sighed softly, locking eyes with Grace. He leaned forward and softly kissed her, caressing her cheek as he did so. Grace was so shocked, she couldn't think enough to stop him. Her hands moved up to his face, and she leaned into his muscular body. When Jeff finally pulled away, her head was reeling from the sensations. "I'm sorry, beautiful," he whispered, "I shouldn't have done that."

Tears came to Grace's eyes, and she found she couldn't speak. "You wanna…go for a ride? Talk about stuff?" he asked softly. She merely nodded, and Jeff helped her inside. "Everything okay?" Sara asked from the passenger window. Grace looked to her mother, whose eyes turned harsh at the sight of the tears in her daughter's. "It's okay, ma. We're…goin' for a ride," Grace whispered immediately. Sara stared at Jeff, who wouldn't look her way. "Anything happens to her, Jeff, and you and me got a problem. Understood?" she said tensely. "Yes, ma'am," Jeff said quietly. "Mom…we'll be back," Grace said wiping away a stray tear. Sara let out a deep breath before nodding. "Alright, Red. See ya in a bit," she said quietly. Jeff started up his truck and slowly pulled away from the house. Neither person spoke a word until Jeff hit the highway.

"Grace…," Jeff started. "Jeff, please. What happened back there…," Grace said quietly. "It wasn't a mistake, and I'm not gonna ever say it was. You know I like you…a whole lot. And I know you're leavin' in two weeks, and I wanted to do that before you left. I knew if I didn't, I would've regretted it for a long time," he said glancing over at her. "Jeff, I'm so confused right now, I can't even explain it," she whispered. "Try, sweetheart," he coaxed. Grace took a deep breath and gazed out the window, afraid to look at her friend. "You know Joe and I have a past," she started. "Yeah, I do," Jeff agreed. "And you know I still care about him," she said. "Yeah…I do," he said, "But I want you to be happy, Gracie, and every time you get done talkin' to him--." "Jeff, please…let me finish," she said finally looking at him. Jeff took a deep breath and nodded in understanding. Grace took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair roughly.

"I like you, Jeff," she said suddenly. Jeff glanced at her a few times before catching her meaning. "And why is that so hard to say?" he asked. "Because I also like Joe," she responded. "And you don't wanna have to choose," he said. "I don't wanna hurt anybody, Jeff, because I know how that feels," she explained, "I know how it feels to…have these outrageously high expectations in a relationship, and then have your hopes crushed. I know how it feels to…have your heart ripped out, and not understand why. I know what the receiving end o' that kinda pain feels like, Jeff. And I don't ever wanna be responsible for causin' it." "I understand that, Gracie, I really do. My first and only serious relationship…I was trainin' for my MMA debut, and I'd been goin' out with this girl for…almost two years. We had talked about gettin' married," he said quietly, "I told her…I had to go away for…two months for training. We talked every day on the phone. It was hard, and we told each other so. But she said she was gon' wait for me, Gracie. When I got back…the night before my fight…I found a video sittin' in my VCR with a little Post-It on it sayin' to play the tape."

"Oh, Jeff…," Grace whispered. "It was…her and my best friend," he continued, "On our bed. At the end of it, she said she was tired o' waitin', and…my best friend was…a little more reliable…in all aspects of a relationship." "I'm sorry, Jeff," she said quietly. "So…I know what it feels like to be hurt in the worst o' ways, Gracie. It's taken me a long time to…get past that betrayal," he said, "And…once I got past your Irish mean streak…I knew deep down you were a woman I could trust forever."

Grace smirked at his comment about her heritage, but said, "Jeff…you know I only got two weeks left. Even if we…made it serious, I'm goin' back to Connecticut. And I can't do long-distance." "Why not? You don't trust me?" he asked. "It's not that, Jeff," she said. "Please, explain it to me," he asked. "I…I…I don't know, Jeff," she whispered. "I get it. You wanna have your cake and eat it, too," he said quietly, "You wanna be with him, and…when he hurts you, you wanna be able to run back to me, and be able to cry on my shoulder like ya always do. Grace, I wanna be that shoulder…I do. But this friendship thing is harder than you think, sweetheart, and it's about time I was honest with you and myself about it." Grace sighed and nodded slightly in agreement. "I never thought o' myself as spoiled before now, Jeff. I always thought I worked for what I wanted, be it work, school, or…whatever, ya know. But after this summer, and…my parents and brother helpin' me through what happened…lookin' back, I realized I let 'em pamper me, even though I told myself not to let that happen," she said quietly, "They talked to me when I wanted 'em to, and gave me my space when they saw I needed it. I'd never had that before, and I relished in it way too much, 'cause now…now I think I can have the world, and…I can't."

Jeff sighed and reached over, taking her left hand in his right. "I've said it a million times, but I'm gonna say it again. You're a great woman, Grace, and you deserve a great man. I'm not sayin' I'm what you're lookin' for, 'cause you've said it yourself. You care a whole lot about this guy Joe, and…the way you talk about him, I don't know that I could ever be seen the same way. But I can try…if you let me," he said glancing at her. Grace swallowed and looked down at their interlocked hands, feeling a sting of chemistry but nothing like what she'd felt when she'd first locked eyes with Joe Seanoa. "I can't, Jeff…I'm sorry," she whispered slowly pulling her hand away, "I like you, I do. You're an awesome guy, and the most amazing friend, but…" "It's okay, sweetheart. At least we know where the other finally stands, right?" he said softly. Grace unbuckled her belt, slowly sliding over to lean against him. "Thank you for understanding," she whispered. Jeff put his arm around her shoulder and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Not a problem," he responded.

When they arrived back at Grace's home, the young woman was shocked to see her father sitting on the front porch in a rocking chair. "Maybe I should go," Jeff said quietly. "Let me talk to him," Grace said as he parked in front of the steps. "Give me a signal if I should peel out," he said grinning slightly. Grace chuckled as she climbed out, warily walking up the steps. "Dad…what are you doin' out here?" she asked slowly. "Waitin' on you to get back," Mark said straightforwardly. "Dad…I'm fine," she whispered, "We just went to talk." Mark's eyes drifted from the large truck to his daughter. "You're sure you're okay?" he asked quietly. "Yeah," she said softly, "We're good now." Mark sighed and looked back towards the truck. "Alright, Red. I believe you," he said. "You need any help gettin' inside?" she asked. "Nah. Michelle said it's good for me to get outta the room, so I picked the porch," he said grinning. "Of course," Grace said looking back and waving to Jeff that everything was okay.

The young man slowly climbed out of the truck, easing around the back of it to where Grace and her father were. "Sir, I didn't hurt her in any way, I swear," he said quickly. "I know, son. You wouldn't be in this driveway if ya had," Mark said. Grace smiled and said, "Come on, Jeff. Time for those movies." She dropped a quick kiss on her dad's cheek before heading inside, followed by Jeff. With lightning-quick speed, Mark reached out and grabbed the younger man's left forearm. Jeff felt like his heart had jumped into his throat, and he slowly looked down. "That happens again, boy, and you're gon' experience some serious pain," Mark whispered tensely, "I've seen her shed more tears over men this summer than I ever cared to, and I don't wanna see another one fall…regardless o' who's causin' it. You got that?" "Y-Yes, sir," Jeff said quietly. Mark's jaw twitched before he released the man's arm. "Outta my sight, boy," he whispered. Jeff practically ran after the young woman inside.


	20. First Night Out

**Chapter 20…First Night Out**

As Joe sat waiting in the Trenton-Mercer Airport terminal Friday evening, he felt a strange sense of reverse déjà vu, if it could be called that. He wondered if the mixture of excitement and nervousness coursing through his veins was what Grace had felt months ago waiting for him to visit. _That was so long ago…back when things were…as normal as they could get_, he thought eyeing the people around him. The past six days had gone like molasses flowing uphill for him, and he struggled not to ask Grace to come early. They'd spoken every day since he'd asked her to come see him, and each conversation got longer. Joe could tell Grace had come to terms with whatever she'd been struggling with, and he knew she legitimately wanted to see him again. However, there was still the obstacle of rebuilding her complete trust in him in hopes of getting back together with her, and Joe knew it would be one of the biggest challenges he'd faced in a long time.

"Flight 24634 from Houston, Texas, by way of Norfolk, Virginia, is now exiting. Please wait until all passengers have cleared the gate before greeting your party. Thank you," a man's voice said over the P.A. system. Joe let out a slow breath and eased up from his seat, rubbing his suddenly-sweaty palms over his pants. A large line of people began exiting the door leading from the plane, and Joe scanned quickly over them. Grace finally emerged as the group began to thin out, and she slowly made her way over to him. "Hey," she said softly, adjusting her duffel bag on her shoulder. "Hey…," he said quietly.

A grin came to her face, and she slowly spread her arms. Joe smiled wide and picked her up in a gigantic hug. "God, I missed you, angel," he whispered in her ear. Grace nodded slightly and inhaled deeply, trying to remember his unique scent. "I missed you, too, Joe," she whispered sincerely. Joe closed his eyes and buried his face in her neck, inhaling just as the woman in his arms had done. They stood there for a few moments before Joe finally lowered her back down to the floor. "You ready?" he asked softly. Grace locked eyes with him and suddenly pulled his face down to hers, planting her lips on his in a passionate kiss.

Startled only for a moment, Joe responded quickly and squeezed her tightly to his body. When they finally broke apart for air, a blush rose from the base of Grace's neck up to her hairline, and she lowered her eyes in plain embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…," she whispered. Joe smiled and laughed, kissing her forehead gently. "Like I said, angel…I missed you, too," he whispered before leading her out to his rental car. "Where to first?" she asked once they had gotten out of the airport parking lot. "The hotel. I'm sharin' a room with Chris, so you and Trin are gonna be roomin' together," he said quietly. "Are they there?" she asked quietly. "Yeah, we don't have anything to do 'til tomorrow, so we're just gonna relax tonight," he answered looking over at her, "You okay?" Grace looked to him and smiled.

"Yeah…I'm good," she said softly. Lost in her stare, Joe completely forgot they were sitting in traffic until the car behind him honked incessantly. Grace chuckled as he sped off through the now-yellow light, the car behind them stopped. "Good job," she whispered. "It's your fault," he whispered in return. "How come?" she asked. "Bein' so damn beautiful," Joe said grinning. Grace smiled fully and shook her head. "I see the compliments aren't on short supply," she commented. "With you, never," he responded. Almost 45 minutes later, Joe finally pulled into the parking lot of their Hilton Hotel. "Oh, my, Mr. Big Stuff," Grace said jokingly. "We're headin' into Summerslam, so Chris wanted to splurge," he said grinning. "What's so special about this one?" she asked. "It's the Wrestlemania of the summer," he answered searching for a parking spot, "Officially, the tag line is the "Biggest Party of the Summer," but I like to think we have a Wrestlemania for each season. Summerslam in August, Survivor Series in November, and the Royal Rumble in January." "Sounds like fun," Grace said pointing to an empty spot near the front door. "Oh, yeah. I mean, each pay-per-view has it's upside, but those four are the big times of the year," he explain slipping the Chevrolet Suburban into the spot. "Is it as big as Wrestlemania?" she asked.

"Nah, not even close. The venues are smaller, for one. With Wrestlemania, the company will try and get a huge arena, like a football stadium. I think the biggest 'Mania had an attendance of over 80,000 people," he responded, "And next year, we're goin' down to Orlando to the Citrus Bowl stadium, and I think that seats about 60,000." "Oh, gosh," Grace said in shock. "Yeah…it's kind of a big deal," he said grinning. Grace chuckled and slid out of the large vehicle, slipping her duffel bag over her shoulder. Inside the lobby, the young woman could only stare in wonder. "Far cry from southern Texas, huh?" Joe asked grinning. "Yeah, you're tellin' me," she whispered eyeing the perfectly-dressed men and women, "It's kinda gross."

Joe laughed and put an arm around her shoulders. "You're tellin' me, baby," he whispered in her ear. They took the elevator up to the 18th floor, and Joe handed Grace her keycard. "You're in 1845, and Chris and I are in 1847, right next door," he said pulling out his own access card, "Once you're all settled in, just come on over." Grace gave a nod and entered her room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Joe smiled and let out a sigh of happiness before going down to his own room. "Damn, man, I thought you drowned in traffic!" Chris exclaimed when his friend entered. "Yeah, me, too," he said shutting the door. "So…she's finally here, huh?" Chris asked rubbing his hands over Stephanie's lower back. "Yeah…," Joe said sitting down on his bed, "She okay?" "Yeah…muscle spasms again," Chris answered.

"Maybe you should get that checked, Steph," Joe said. "As long as Chris keeps workin' his magic, I won't have to," she mumbled. Joe smirked and shook his head. "What is it about our training class that none of us ever wanna see a doctor?" he asked. "If you can walk, you can work, remember?" Stephanie spoke up. "Yeah, I remember, but I don't think 'Taker and Angel meant for us to cripple ourselves. You've been havin' those spasms for six months now," he said. "You're fightin' a losin' battle," Chris said grinning. "I've been known to do that," Joe said as a knock came on the door.

Joe got up and answered it, welcoming Grace in with a wave of his arm. "Hey, there," Chris said with a grin, "How ya doin', sweetheart?" "Good, thank you," Grace said smiling in return, "Is she okay?" "Oh, don't mind me, hon. Just the usual that comes with the job," Stephanie said turning towards the younger woman, "It's been a while, huh?" "Yeah…," Grace said glancing up at Joe, "Too long." "Have a seat," Chris offered motioning towards the bed Joe had been occupying, "Steph and I were talkin' before you guys got here, and we figured we'd go out dancin' tonight." "You know I've got two left feet," Joe said sitting down beside Grace. "So you can be the wallflower of the group, then," Stephanie said smirking.

"Shut it," Joe said playfully. "I think it sounds like fun," Grace said grinning. "What?" Joe said, "It's Friday night, which means _Smackdown_." "Dude, come on! We need a break, and this is our chance," Stephanie argued. "You know she's right, Joey," Chris said grinning. "Please," Grace said lastly. Joe sighed and shook his head. "Fine. But it's not gonna be some wild-ass downtown Jersey club," he said. "But those are the best ones!" Chris argued. "Not budging," Joe said with a sense of finality. "Fine, Mr. Grumpy," Stephanie said as Chris finished massaging her back, "Come on, Gracie, let's go get ready." "And don't take forever!" Joe said as the women left the room.

"What's your deal?" Chris asked as the other man rubbed his hands over his face. "I wanted to relax with her, Chris. We haven't seen each other in two months," Joe said quietly. "Well, you two can find a booth and relax. Steph and I will do all the dancin'," Chris said. "You on the dance floor is a scary sight. I don't wanna get banned from the place," Joe said forcing a grin. "Don't worry, man. I think that…as long as she's with you, she'll enjoy herself," Chris said standing, "I got first dibs on the shower." "Don't hog the hot water, either," Joe said as his friend entered the bathroom. "Yeah, yeah," Chris said before shutting the door.

Nearly three hours later, the group finally arrived at a small bar with a blue neon open sign. It was fitted between a jewelry store and an antiques shop, standing out like a sore thumb. The five archways were covered in green paint, with orange lettering that read "Riley's Sports & Dance Club." Joe had made sure to call ahead to reserve a VIP room. When they reached the door, the owner was standing as though waiting for them. "Welcome to Riley's. I'm Bruce, the owner, and I'll take you right up to your room, ladies and gents," he said excitedly. "Thanks a lot," Joe said as they were led inside. It was nearing ten o' clock, so the bar was still fairly empty for a Friday night. "We get our main crowd from about 11 to 1, and last call is at 1:45," Bruce explained. Grace eyed the dark lighting, round tables with a few chairs, and the bar to her left.

Covering the walls were antique movie posters, pictures of what looked like customers, and tons of NASCAR, UFC, and professional wrestling memorabilia. "Do you get a lot of sports stars in here?" she asked as Bruce led them up to the second floor. "Depends on the time o' year. If there's a show in town, then yeah. Also, a few wrestlers live here in Trenton, or in the surrounding area, so they'll stop in every once in a while," Bruce answered, "Other than that, it's mainly young businesspeople." "Oh…cool," she said quietly. Bruce stopped in front of a door labeled "PRIVATE," and opened the door. "Taryn will be your server, and she'll be with ya in a moment. There's menus there if you don't know what you want to drink, and our kitchen is open until midnight," he said. "Thanks a lot," Joe said as Stephanie and Grace entered first. "Not a problem," Bruce said, "I'll stop in every once in a while to make sure ya'll are doin' okay." Joe nodded and took his seat beside Grace, slipping his arm around the back of the seat.

"Are you guys happy now?" he asked grinning. "Very much so, Mr. Grumpy," Stephanie said chuckling. "If you're gonna pick at me all night, I'm gonna need a few stiff ones," he said chuckling as well. "That's kinda gross, Joe," Stephanie said with a straight face. "Oh, God!" Grace said laughing heartily. "Yeah, you'll get used to that," Joe said smirking, "She's got a regular ol' potty mouth." "I resent that, sir," Chris said with a raised eyebrow. "Oh, but you love it," Stephanie said grinning. Chris smiled innocently and kissed his girlfriend softly. "Yeah, I do," he whispered. "Uh-uh, none o' you two gettin' all mushy-mushy tonight!" Joe argued as the door opened. "And what's wrong with mushy-mushy?" Grace asked looking up at him. Joe rolled his eyes playfully and whispered in her ear, "Nothin' at all, sweetheart…when I'm the one bein' mushy." A fairly short, medium-built brunette walked through the door with a slight smile on her face. "I'm not interrupting, am I?" she asked.

"Of course not," Grace said trying to hide the blush in her cheeks. Even though the room was dimly lit in a blue shade, her beet-red face still stood out. "I'm Taryn, and I'll be your server tonight. You guys decided on your drinks yet?" the brunette said. "Shots," Chris said immediately. "Um, I don't know about that," Grace spoke up. "Experiment a little bit, Gracie. We'll take care of ya, sweetheart," Stephanie said smiling. Grace looked up at Joe, seeing the concern in his own eyes. "No pressure, angel," he whispered. She took a moment before looking back to Taryn. "I'll start with Jack," she said with only a hint of worry. "Pure-bred Irish woman if I've ever seen one!" Chris said clapping, "Bring us a bottle o' Jack and four Pepsi's, Taryn." "Not a problem. I'll be right back," Taryn said before slipping back out. "Are you sure, Grace? I'm serious, you don't have to drink anything, let alone liquor," Joe whispered in her ear. "I want to, Joe," she whispered in return.

Taryn returned a few minutes later with the requested bottle and four shot glasses. "If you guys need anything, ring that buzzer by the lamp, and it'll let the bartender know this room is askin' for me," she said placing the things on the short, rounded table in front of the group. "Thanks a lot, Taryn," Chris said with a smile. "Not a problem," she said before leaving once more. Chris took the responsibility of pouring the first round of drinks. "Alright, a toast for each shot," he said handing a glass to each person, "I'll go first." "Why do you get to go first?" Stephanie asked, "What if I wanna go first?" "No arguing, you two!" Joe interjected. "Fine, baby, you can go first," Chris acquiesced. "To me becoming the next Women's Champion," she said with a grin. Chris chuckled and shook his head. "To Trinity becoming the next champ," he said. After downing the shots, each person let out a harsh groan. "Man, it burns!" Joe said hitting his sternum, trying to hold down a cough.

Grace felt the liquor began to course through her veins, and knew it was going to be a fun night. In her mind, drinking (especially liquor) with Joe and his friends had been her way of saying she trusted them – Joe especially – to look out for her well-being. "That's Jack for ya," she said forcing away the hot tears in her eyes, "Woo…alright, I'm good." "Alright, now I can go," Chris said smiling as he poured a second round. "Give me a second, man," Joe said gulping on his Pepsi chaser. "Wuss," Chris said laughing, "Alright…to Joe, for finally gettin' his head outta his ass." Grace snickered and raised her glass. "Hear, hear," Stephanie said laughing aloud. "Yeah, yeah," Joe responded knocking back the second shot with everyone else, "Oh, God, this is torture. Gracie, you did this on purpose!" "Nu-uh!" she argued taking a gulp of her own Pepsi. "Don't let him put that on you, sweetheart. If he's a wimp, he's gotta own up to it," Chris said winking at her. "Alright, already, my turn," Joe said watching as Chris handled the third round. "This should be good," Chris said grinning.

Joe took a deep breath and looked down at Grace. "To you, angel…for bein' as strong as you wanna be, and for dealin' with my bullheaded ass," he said quietly. Grace smiled and tipped her glass towards him before gulping the hot liquid down, squeezing her eyes shut as it burned down her throat. She chased it quickly, wanting to sooth the heat in her belly. Joe grinned and caressed her cheek, leaning down and kissing her softly. "You're amazing," he whispered. "Hey, hey, if I can't be mushy, you can't, either," Chris argued after chasing his own shot. Grace smirked and shook her head. "I guess it's my turn," she said swatting Chris' hand away and pouring the final round. Once everyone had their glasses in hand, the redhead took a deep breath and looked at each person. "To overcomin' the odds," she said quietly.

Each person nodded slightly and said, "Here, here," before taking the final shot. "Wait, is that bottle gone already?" Chris asked holding up the bottle in question. Grace laughed and said, "I think there's maybe four shots left in that." "You shouldn't have said that," Stephanie said laughing as her boyfriend poured yet another round. "Alright, we finished this off in five minutes. That's kinda sick," Joe said trying to prepare for the whiskey. "We're dancin' after this," Grace said shaking her head back and forth, "Alright, here we go." "To the pursuit of happiness," Stephanie spoke up, "We may never get there, but we can sure have fun tryin'. It's all about the journey, not the destination." "Hmm…that's way too deep," Joe said laughing. Grace laughed as well and said, "To the pursuit." The group drank down their final shot, slamming their glasses down on the table at the same time. "Alright, time to boogie down!" Stephanie said getting to her feet. Chris followed her out, letting the door shut behind him.

"Thought we were dancin', angel?" Joe whispered as she turned towards him. "I wanted to…talk to you beforehand," Grace said quietly. "Okay…," he said somewhat nervously. "Um…I just wanna take it kinda slow this weekend," she said slowly, "At the airport…I got caught up in the moment. I'd missed you so much, and I…can we just…take it slow?" "Of course, Gracie. I didn't mean to make you feel rushed in any way," he answered, "I know we have a long way to go. If we get back together this weekend, or if we wait for a while…as long as you're comfortable with it, I'm comfortable." Grace took a deep breath and asked, "And you'll look out for me tonight?" "No question," he said grinning, "Just keep away from the liquor for awhile." Grace chuckled and nodded. "Trust me, I'm feelin' those shots pretty good right now," she said rotating her neck, "So…dancing?" "Come on," Joe answered standing and helping her up. They found Chris and Stephanie on the floor, quickly joining them for a good time. Loud, fast techno-style music pumped through the building's amps, and the group danced for what seemed like forever. When they finally made it back to their room, almost an hour had passed and the dance floor had started to fill with people.

Chris hit the button Taryn had told him about, asking, "Alright, what's next?" "Long Islands," Stephanie suggested. "My liver's gonna regret this in the morning," Joe said grinning. "You can worry about that in the morning," she said to him. "See, that's what's wrong with this generation. We're reactive, not proactive," Chris said putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Oh, Lord," Joe mumbled. "What?" Grace asked. "He gets started on a deep subject, and he won't shut up for the rest o' the night," Joe answered. "Dude, I'm serious," Chris spoke up, "We don't worry like our parents and grandparents and great-grandparents did. We need to stop with the destructive habits." The door opened and Taryn stuck her head inside. "Four Long Islands," Chris said smiling. "What were you sayin' about destructive habits?" Grace asked grinning. "We can worry about that in the morning," he answered winking at her. Grace laughed and nodded in agreement.

The next couple hours were spent mainly in the booth drinking, all four people discussing whatever subject that came up. Grace learned a lot about the schedule that the wrestlers dealt with, whether they were on the bottom of the roster or at the very top. She also told stories of her experiences working at Paul's shop in Texas, and how it compared to Hunt & Huntington in Connecticut. As one o' clock rolled around, Chris and Stephanie decided to go for one more round of dancing before calling it a night, while Joe and Grace opted to stay behind in their private room. "So…you have a good time tonight, angel?" Joe whispered as Grace leaned towards his body, resting her head on his shoulder and draping her right leg over his lap. "Yeah, I had an awesome time," she answered, her eyes drooping as Joe's fingers rubbed the back of her neck.

"Uh-uh, don't fall asleep on me, sweetheart. I'm in no position to carry you down those stairs," he said with a chuckle. "I know…," she said softly. Joe's left hand eased up her slightly bared thigh, and he fingered the hem of her light blue silk skirt. "This looks amazing, Gracie," he said quietly. "Thank you," she said shyly, "I got a new tattoo." "Oh…when?" he asked. "Just a day after I went to Texas," she answered, "Part o' my…healing process." "Oh, yeah, the one you showed Jo-Jo back in June, right? I think I saw that one already, but…can I see it again?" he asked. Grace lifted up slightly and pulled her skirt up, showing off the tattoo Paul had given her. "Yeah…that's pretty tight," Joe said admiring the piece, "How long did that one take?"

Grace sighed and said, "Too damn long." "Rough time?" he asked as she put the skirt back in place. "To say the least. It was a…eight-hour piece, I think, and…I cried for about half that time," she answered, "It was so soon, and…I was already nervous about…showin' my legs anyway. But…I also knew I had to get through that, so I sucked it up." "And you're happy with it?" he asked going back to fingering the skirt. "Yeah, definitely. Actually when I go back, Paul's doin' my second piece that's goin' on the inside. It's a shield with Luke 6:35-37 on it," she responded.

"And which verses are those?" Joe asked quietly. "But love ye your enemies, and do good, and lend, hoping for nothing again; and your reward shall be great, and ye shall be the children of the Highest; for he is kind unto the unthankful and to the evil. Be ye therefore merciful, as your Father also is merciful. Judge not, and ye shall not be judged; condemn not, and ye shall not be condemned; forgive, and ye shall be forgiven," she answered, "I wanted it at the beginnin' of the summer, with the cross, but…Paulie said the scars were too fresh. And…I think he meant that in more ways than one." "How are they now?" he asked looking down at her. Grace took a deep breath and locked eyes with him, her hand going up to his cheek. "Gettin' better every day," she whispered grinning. "That's good, baby…it really is," he said dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"What time do we gotta be up tomorrow?" she asked. "You can sleep in if ya want. Me and those two are gettin' up around nine to get our workout in. We don't have to be at the arena until 4:00, so we're gonna get that workout in, try and find a decent place to get a healthy meal, and probably go souvenir shopping," he answered. "I'd like to…come along…if ya don't mind," Grace said dropping her hand to his chest, "I never really…understood what you guys went through, and…I want to." "You can do whatever you want to this weekend, Gracie," Joe responded taking her right hand into his own, "I wanna spend as much time with you as I can." "Me, too, Joe," she said quietly. Their fingers linked together, and a smile came to Grace's face. "What's that for?" he asked. "I never thought we'd get back to this point," she said honestly, "This summer…I thought…" "Thought what, angel?" he urged. "I thought it was over, that I needed to move on with my life," she said slowly, "I actually had a crush on one o' my coworkers…Jeff. I didn't tell him until a week ago, and…he kissed me."

Joe's jaw tightened instinctively at the thought that some other guy had even had the guts to kiss the woman he'd come to care so much about. "And…at that moment…I realized that…maybe I oughta give it another shot with you before I gave up completely," Grace continued, "Jeff's awesome…a great friend…but he wasn't you." "God, now you're strokin' my ego," he said grinning. Grace chuckled and buried her face in his shirt. "You're crazy," she mumbled. "I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that," Joe said grinning. "I said…you're crazy," Grace said looking back up at him. Joe's eyes locked with hers, and he nodded in agreement. "In more ways than one," he said quietly. Just then, the door swung open, Chris and Stephanie stumbling through in a fit of laughter. "What'd you two do?" Joe asked in a fatherly tone. "Oh, God, you missed it! This chick in these ridiculously high heels just face-planted on the dance floor!" Stephanie said as Chris shut the door.

"And her friends tried to help her up, but they fell, too!" Chris said laughing loudly. Joe smirked and shook his head. "And I suppose you two didn't help the situation by laughin' like you did," Grace said with a smile. "Of course not, that shit was too funny! We would've winded up on the floor with 'em!" Stephanie exclaimed. "Last call! Last call for alcohol!" came over the P.A. system, and the four people eyed each other. "We done for the night?" Chris asked. "Yeah…," Grace said with a yawn, "It's bedtime now." "Yeah, no kiddin'. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day," Chris said plopping down on the couch, pressing the call button for Taryn. She appeared within a few minutes, toting a book full of receipts. "You guys closin' your tab, or you want one more drink?" she asked. "The former," Stephanie said pulling out her wallet. "Alright. You can just leave it on the table, then. I'll pick it up," Taryn said flipping through her book, "Ah, here we go. Thanks a lot, and you guys have a good night."

After splitting the tab four ways, the group finally made their way out of the building and climbed into the nearest empty taxi cab. Since she was so small, Grace opted to sit on Joe's lap so they could all fit in one. She rested her head on his shoulder, practically curling up in a ball. "You okay, angel?" he asked in her ear. "Mm-hmm, just tired," she whispered yawning. "Oh, don't do that. It's contagious, ya know," Stephanie said before letting out her own loud yawn. "Hey, hey, oh, man," Chris said yawning as well. Grace chuckled and letting her eyes drift shut. "You guys are nuts," she said softly. "Actually we're humans," Stephanie said smirking. "Oh, will you stop it!" Grace said laughing. "Can't help it, babe, it comes natural," Stephanie argued. "She's right, Gracie," Chris said grinning. "Okay, quiet," Joe said giving out his own yawn as well.

The cab pulled into their hotel parking lot about 20 minutes later, and Joe offered to pay the fare. Stephanie and Grace got up to their room first, Grace allowing the older woman to take her shower first. Pulling out her phone, Grace saw that she had several calls from home: one from her father, mother, Sebastian, and even Jeff. She figured it would be best to call her family in the morning, but dialed Jeff's number without hesitation. "Hey, sweetheart. You're up late," Jeff answered moments later. "Yeah, we…went out tonight," Grace said stretching out on her bed. "Did ya have fun?" he asked. "Yeah," she said smiling and giggling. "Oh, Lord. How much did you drink?" he asked. "Enough," Grace answered, "Don't worry, they took care o' me." "Who's they? I thought you were goin' to…see Joe," he said slowly, still trying to get over the fact that Grace had chosen this other guy over him.

"Jeff, please don't say it like that. I told you, he's a nice guy," she said knowingly. "I'm tryin', Gracie," he argued. "Not too hard," she pointed out. Jeff sighed and asked, "So who'd all you go out with?" "Joe, and his friends Chris and Stephanie. It was a lot o' fun, it really was. I don't go out much anymore, but…this time, it was worth it," she responded. "Well, I am glad you had fun, darlin'," he said quietly. "Just not that it was with him," she commented. "Grace, please…I don't think it's best if we discuss this right now," Jeff said.

Grace swallowed and felt a spark of anger in her heart. Things had been a little strained between she and Jeff, and she didn't know why he couldn't just accept that she wanted to be with someone else. "Why are you bein' like this?" she asked quietly. "Because I think you deserve better," he answered, knowing the redhead wouldn't drop the subject. "And why isn't he good enough for me?" she snapped. "Look at how he treated you this summer, Grace! I mean, for the love of Christ, he practically abused you…and you went runnin' right back to him," he snapped back. "He did no such thing, Jeffrey Crane, and I will not stand for you talkin' about him like that! You don't know him, and you obviously don't know me," she said tensely, sitting up from her bed, "After what I went through in May, you honestly think I'd put myself in that same situation again?!" "And where are you now, Gracie?" Jeff asked straightforwardly. "I'm here to see a fuckin' friend that I care a lot about," she responded. "A friend who wants to be more than that," he snapped.

"Look at the pot callin' the kettle black now! You practically hounded me the whole summer, and now…even _after_ I told you I don't wanna go there with you…_you_ can't let the shit go," she argued, "I hate jealousy, Jeff, and you know that. Why you're bein' jealous of a guy you don't even know, and when you have no right to be, is twice as worse!" "I'm not bein' jealous, Grace. I'm tryin' to show you that I can treat you as well as you always told me you wanted to be," he argued back. "Joe treats me like that. It was a tough summer for the both of us, so don't think that it was one-sided. I closed myself off to him, so he closed himself off to me. It was equal abuse, since that's the word you wanna use," she snapped, "I needed this summer to get my shit together, to think about what I wanted. I thought I wanted you, and when you kissed me, I realized I didn't. That clear enough for ya?!" Jeff inhaled sharply, and Grace knew she'd gone too far. Tears came to her eyes, falling like two lone rivers. "Jeff…," she whispered. "Goodnight, Grace," Jeff said before hanging up.

Grace flipped her phone shut and lowered her head in shame. She'd always avoided making phone calls when she'd been drinking, and now she understood why. A knock on her door brought her head up, and she wiped hastily at her cheeks before answering it. "You alright?" Joe asked quietly, noting the tears on her cheeks, "I heard you yellin' through the wall." "Yeah…," she said sniffling, "Sorry about that." "Wanna talk about it?" he asked leaning against the doorway. "Not really, no…but thanks," she whispered. Joe sighed and ran a finger up her cheek to catch a falling tear. "I hate seein' you cry, angel…," he said quietly. "It's my fault…I shouldn't have…drunk-dialed," she said forcing a grin. Joe forced his own grin and nodded. "Been there before. I think whenever somebody goes out drinkin', they should give their phones to the D.D.," he said quietly. "Sounds like…somethin' I should've done," she whispered, her eyes dropping to the floor. "Who were you talkin' to, if you don't mind me askin'?" he asked. "My friend Jeff…he doesn't get it that…ah, I'm sure you probably heard it," she said sniffling.

"Nah, I didn't, actually. I just heard your voice gettin' louder and louder, and then…silence. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," he answered. "Thank you for comin' to check on me, Joe, really…but I'll be okay," she said quietly. "Alright, angel. You need anything, though, just come knock," he said quietly. "Thank you, Joe," she whispered. Joe gave a small grin and kissed her forehead softly. "I'll see ya in the mornin'," he said softly. Grace nodded and watched him go back into his room before shutting the door, leaning against it and letting a soft sigh escape. She hadn't wanted her first night to end with a fight, but it had been her choice to call Jeff in the first place. However, she would have to deal with that choice. For now, Grace decided to skip out on her shower. She changed into a pair of shorts and a small t-shirt, then curled up in her bed. By the time Stephanie came out of the bathroom, the young redhead was fast asleep.

Early the next morning, Grace sprang up in her bed, just as she'd done so many times over the past week. The dream had started to shift in its characters, though, and the villain became Jeff. He'd take on the role of Terry, abusing and torturing her in the sickest of ways before claiming her body against her will. It worried Grace, because she knew Jeff wasn't that type of person. However, the idea was still hiding somewhere in her subconscious. She let out a heavy sigh and ran her hands over her face as the bathroom door opened. "You okay, sweetheart?" Stephanie asked tightening her blue terry towel around her body. "Yeah…bad dream," Grace whispered letting out a deep breath. "You wanna talk?" Stephanie asked. "I'm good, Steph, really. I'm used to 'em at this point," Grace answered climbing out of the bed, "Just…don't tell Joe about this. I don't wanna worry him if I don't have to." Stephanie watched the shorter woman go into the bathroom and shut the door, shaking her head slightly. _Whatever_, she thought going to get dressed.

Inside the bathroom, Grace shed her tears and climbed into the tub, turning the water on as hot as she could stand. As the water pelted her skin, her tears began to pour. _Jeff would never do that, he would never hurt me like that. So why did I dream it? Because I made him mad? Because I stood up to him? Or because he doesn't like that I rejected him? Please, God…don't let this happen again. I can't go through this again_, she thought sadly, _I was just tryin' to be honest with him. I shouldn't have been so harsh, but I couldn't think straight. Please don't let this ruin my friendship with him_. She took the time to wash her hair thoroughly, getting the grime and smoke from last night out of her tresses. After putting a good amount of conditioner in it, she scrubbed down her body twice, all the while letting tears fall freely down her cheeks. When she was finally done, she rinsed her hair out and stepped out of the tub. She wrapped a hotel towel around her tiny frame before going back into the bedroom.

Stephanie wasn't there, but Grace figured she was next door. She slowly dressed in a pair of blue mesh shorts and a Harley-Davidson t-shirt, then ran her brush through her tresses and pulled it up into a ponytail. Plopping down on the bed, Grace debated on whether she wanted to go to the gym with Joe and the others. She wasn't feeling too hot from the previous night, and she just wanted to lie down and sleep it off. The door opened moments later, bringing Grace from her daze. "You ready, chica?" Stephanie asked with a smile. "I'm not feelin' so hot, Steph. I think I actually may sleep in today," Grace said quietly. "Well, you had a rough night. You drank more than I did, and you're practically half my size," Stephanie commented. "Yeah, I haven't drank like that in years. I don't know why I let myself go that far," Grace explained. "You were havin' a good time, hon. Don't worry, you didn't do anything bad," Stephanie said slipping on her running shoes, "Lie down, sleep if ya need to. We'll probably be back in a couple hours."

Grace nodded and stretched out on the bed, pulling the cover over her head. Stephanie sighed softly and left the room. She met Joe and Chris down in the lobby. "Where's Grace?" Joe asked immediately. "She ain't feelin' too hot, and, to be honest, you can't blame her. She damn near drank us under the table," Stephanie answered, "Let her sleep. I told her we'd be back in a couple hours." "I just wanna make sure she's alright," Joe said going to head towards the elevators. "Joe…," Stephanie said touching his arm, "Trust me, dude…let her rest up. She'll probably be wide awake when we get back." Joe looked down at the sporty brunette and sighed. "Yeah…I suppose you're right," he whispered, "Come on, let's go." He followed them out of the hotel, but his mind stayed on Grace the entire time.

Grace awoke close to noon with an even bigger headache than when she'd first awoke that morning, in addition to the cottonmouth feeling one gets after a long night of drinking. She went into the bathroom and ran her mouth under the sink, gulping down the cool water. When she was done, she stood up slowly, gripping the sink tightly as her stomach turned flips. "Oh, God…," she whispered before dropping down to the toilet and releasing the contents of her stomach. A few minutes later, she finally wiped her mouth and flushed the toilet, easing into a sitting position against the tub. As she sat there, her conversation with Jeff began to replay in her mind, and she began to cry once more. "I'm sorry, Jeff…I'm so sorry," she whispered to herself. She crawled over to her bed, slipping back under the covers as the door opened. "I'll be there in 20, guys," Stephanie said over her shoulder as she entered her room, "Oh, hey, Gracie." "Hey," Grace whispered raggedly.

"Still not feelin' any better?" Stephanie asked. "Worse," Grace answered. "Oh, poor baby. You want me to order some soup or tea or somethin'?" Stephanie asked kicking out of her shoes. "Nah, I don't think I could hold anything down right now," Grace whispered wiping her face. Stephanie sat down at her side, placing the back of her hand to the younger woman's forehead. "No fever…yeah, a typical hangover. I'm gonna get some aspirin from Chris, and I'll be right back, alright?" she said quietly. "Thank you," Grace whispered. "No problem, sweetheart. It happens to the best of us," Stephanie said grinning and standing, "Be right back." Grace swallowed and groaned slightly, pulling the blanket up further around her neck. Stephanie came back a few minutes later, and Grace wasn't surprised to see Joe right behind her.

"He wouldn't take my word that you were perfectly fine," Stephanie said with a smile. Grace forced a grin and nodded. Joe poured a cup of water before coming over to Grace's side, sitting down slowly. "I told you to stay away from the liquor," he said forcing a grin. "Yeah…pick on the smallest one, why don't ya?" she said quietly. "Here, sweetheart," he said softly. Grace popped the pills in her mouth, gulping down the water Joe had given her. "Thanks," she said. "I'll order ya some chicken noodle soup, okay?" he offered. "Joe, really, I'm fine. Will you do me a favor, though?" she said grinning. "Anything," he answered. "Go take a shower," she whispered. Joe chuckled and nodded. "You got it, angel," he whispered dropping a kiss on her forehead before standing. "I told ya so," Stephanie whispered as he passed her. "

Shut it, smartass," he said leaving the room. "He's the overprotective type," Stephanie said pulling out a pair of blue dress pants and matching button down shirt. "Yeah…I know," Grace said quietly. "You don't mind?" Stephanie asked. "It's his nature," Grace answered grinning, "You can't hold someone's God-given qualities against him or her." "I hear that, chica," Stephanie said smiling, "Your dad used to tell me all the time to not push myself so hard in the ring, to leave the fans wonting for somethin', but…I bring 100 percent every time I step through those ropes, no matter what. Sometimes the match is good, sometimes it isn't, but I always give my all." "You gotta do what you gotta do to be the best. Short-term sacrifices certainly pay off in the long run," Grace said picking up the phone, "Hang on." "I'm gonna go clean up," Stephanie said slipping into the bathroom.

Grace ordered a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a pitcher of orange juice, then hung up the phone and stretched back out. As she got comfortable, her phone vibrated on the nightstand to her left. "Hello?" she answered moments later. "Hey, sweetheart. You doin' alright?" Sara asked grinning. "Yeah, mom. Dad asked you to call?" Grace asked. "You know it," Sara said chuckling, "I told him you'd be fine there, but I think he's gotten used to you bein' around all the time." "Yeah, it is…weird to not be home," Grace responded. "You okay? You sound a little sickly," Sara said quietly. "I'm good, mom. I went out last night," Grace said clearing her throat. "Ah…you have a good time?" Sara asked. "Yeah, definitely. Joe and Chris and Steph took real good care o' me," the young woman answered, "I'm not sure what we're doin' now, but I think Joe said they have to be at the arena at four, so I'm just gonna stay in bed." "Good. Well, I'm glad you had fun. You've been bustin' your ass this summer, and I think you deserved a night out," her mother commented.

"I'm payin' for it now, though," Grace said forcing a smile. "Oh, Lord. You didn't drunk-dial anyone, did you?" Sara asked. Grace hesitated to answer, and her mother knew the answer. "Who?" Sara asked. "Jeff," Grace whispered. "How bad?" Sara asked. "I don't think he'll ever wanna talk to me again," Grace answered. Sara let out a heavy breath and eyed her sleeping husband. "Gracie, let me tell ya somethin'. Drunken phone calls are the worst kind to make, but they're not the end o' the world. Your dad drunk dialed me once," she said quietly, "I didn't talk to him for two days." "What'd he say?" Grace asked. "He told me every negative aspect of my personality that he could think of…and it hurt a whole helluva lot, Gracie. But…we really loved each other, and nothin' was gettin' in the way o' that," Sara answered, "He's the love o' my life, my whole world, and I'd do anything for him. He's my best friend, baby, and I know the feeling's mutual. We've changed our ways over the years, 'cause we're lookin' out for the other's best interests. That's what friends do."

"Yeah, I know, mom. And Jeff's a good friend, one o' the best ones I've ever had. I just…," Grace said quietly. "What'd you say to him, darlin'?" Sara asked. "I basically said that I thought I wanted him, and…when he kissed me, I realized I didn't," Grace answered. "He didn't take it so well?" Sara asked. "He hung up on me," Grace said quietly. "Give him a few days to calm down, baby. No guy likes bein' rejected, no matter what they try and tell ya. Call him when you get back home," Sara suggested. "Alright, mom. Thanks for hearin' me out," Grace whispered. "Not a problem, Red. That's what I'm here for. Your father's takin' a nap right now, but he'll probably give ya a call sometime tonight, okay?" Sara said. "Yeah, okay. I'll keep my phone on me," Grace said. "Alright, baby. Be good," Sara said smiling. "As good as I can be," Grace said smiling as well, "Bye, mama." "Bye, baby," Sara said. Grace ended the call and put the phone back on the nightstand, ready for her soup to arrive.

A few minutes later, a knock finally came on the door, and Grace slowly made her way over and opened it. "Chicken noodle soup with a pitcher o' orange juice?" the bellhop asked. "Yes, thanks so much," Grace answered as he rolled the cart inside. Grace reached inside her purse and handed over a five-dollar bill. "Thank you, ma'am," the man said before leaving the room. Grace sighed and plopped down on her bed, removing the cover from the plate. "Good job," she whispered pouring herself a glass of orange juice. Stephanie came out of the bathroom wrapping her towel around her, stopping at the sight of Grace slurping down the last little bit of her soup. "Whoa…I take it you're feelin' better," she said smiling. "Yeah…that was _so good_," Grace responded when she set her bowl down. "So, you up for a quick souvenir trip?" Stephanie asked. Grace smiled and shrugged. "Whatever," she answered. "Oh, goodie! We got a few hours 'til we have to head to the arena, so if you get dressed real fast, we can make the most o' those three hours," Stephanie said excitedly. "Sure thing," Grace answered pushing the cart aside. 20 minutes later, the two women were headed out with smiles on their faces.


	21. Outside Comfort Zones

**Chapter 21…Outside Comfort Zones**

Stephanie pulled up to the arena just around 3:00 p.m., a smile on her face as Grace fingered her newly-dyed hair. "You really like that color, don't ya?" the older woman asked. Grace grinned and said, "I haven't dyed my hair since March. I thought I was over it, but…I really do hate my original color," she answered, "I didn't think I'd be able to find a good stylist who could dye it like I wanted." "Well, it looks absolutely amazing," Stephanie said, "You got me wantin' to do the same." Grace chuckled and pulled down her visor, eyeing the black, purple, and blue highlights in her shoulder-length hair. "I just hope my dad doesn't freak out when I get back home. He always hated that I dyed my hair so much," she said quietly. "I'm sure you'll be fine," Stephanie commented. "Yeah…so, what's on the schedule for tonight?" Grace asked flipping the visor back up.

"Well, it's a houseshow, so from your perspective, it's gonna be pretty dull. It's not half as hectic as it's gonna be tomorrow," Stephanie answered pulling into the parking lot. The attendee waved her through after checking her parking pass, and Stephanie quickly found a spot. "What do you have to do?" Grace asked. "Check the match board, meet up with whoever I'm facin', then get dressed. There're no segments to be taped, so we all just chill out, read, or whatever," Stephanie answered, "It's gonna be a complete 180 from what you saw at Wrestlemania." Grace grinned and said, "Yeah, that was a madhouse. And I was only backstage for maybe 30 minutes."

"There's nothin' like bein' at that kinda show, not anything," Stephanie said smiling, "All set?" Grace nodded and climbed out of the car, deciding to bring along the magazines she'd purchased at a small bookstore. "You think Joe will like my hair?" she asked somewhat nervously. "Gracie…Joe likes everything about you. You had highlights when he first met you, so what makes you think he wouldn't like 'em now?" Stephanie answered pulling her duffel bag from the trunk. "I don't know…I guess 'cause last time, my hair was red. This is kind of a pretty big change," Grace answered following her inside. "You look good, Gracie, and Joe is gonna think the same," Stephanie said grinning, "Watch."

Grace looked up the hallway and spotted Joe with Chris. She nervously fiddled with her hair as she and Stephanie headed towards the two. "I was about to call the cops, sweetheart," Chris said playfully. Stephanie smiled innocently and said, "I got you some stuff, though." "Oh, alright, I suppose that makes it okay," Chris said kissing her cheek, "Hey, Grace…nice look." "Thanks," Grace said softly, her eyes drifting to Joe. A grin came to his face, and he said, "It really fits you." Grace blushed slightly and smiled. "Told ya," Stephanie said grinning, "So…you guys fightin' tonight?" "Yeah, against Jeter and Mondo," Joe answered, "It's gonna be a brawl." "Sounds like fun. Who have I got?" Stephanie asked. "Shelly. It's her tryout match, so don't be too easy on her," Chris answered. "Why not? Isn't it hard enough just bein' a wrestler?" Grace asked suddenly.

"Yeah, that's true, but it's even harder bein' a WWE wrestler. Each of us got that same welcome. It's a way o' seein' who can hack it and who can't," Joe explained. "Oh…," Grace said, "So…it's an understanding." "Yeah, pretty much. We knew it comin' in, and your mom and dad had already pounded on us for a year, so our tryouts were a walk in the park," Stephanie said grinning. "But not everybody got that experience," Grace argued. "Yeah, I know that. I'm just sayin', we have our ways in the business, Grace," Stephanie argued back, "They've been that way for almost 150 years, and I doubt they're gonna change now." "Alright, easy, Steph," Chris said quietly. Grace swallowed and looked down at the floor. Her father's words came to the forefront yet again: _I don't care what you think you know about Joe, or the world he works in, because you don't know a goddamn thing!_ Joe slipped his arm around Grace's shoulder, leading her away. He didn't say a word until he reached his destination: the upper mezzanine of the arena seating.

"Is she mad at me?" Grace asked softly. "No. Steph is very defensive of our business, and rightfully so," he answered, "The people in our class…the ones who didn't make it…they didn't take it as seriously as 'Taker or Angel thought they should, even the ones with the talent to be successful. Stephanie took exception to that, and now…whenever somebody questions why we do things the way we do…it sparks her temper." "I didn't mean to. I was just curious," she said looking down at her hands. "I know, angel. Don't worry about it," he said easing his arm around her shoulders. Grace leaned her head on his shoulder, eyeing the people in the ring. "I really do love your hair. It's really beautiful," he whispered in her ear. Grace blushed even harder, not even bothering to hide the smile on her face. "I wanted to bring you up here, 'cause tomorrow, we may not see each other until right before the show. I've got you a security pass so you can get in the building, and you're gonna be up in a booth with the wives and girlfriends o' some o' the other wrestlers," Joe said.

"Oh…sounds like fun," she said quietly. "What's on your mind, angel?" he asked. Grace hesitated to answer, trying to put her thoughts together. "Just…somethin' my dad said…back in April," she answered after a minute or so. "What'd he say?" he asked. "It was…that I…didn't know anything about this…crazy business you work in," she said quietly, "I didn't…think anything of it, but…he was right," she said softly. "Grace, you don't know anything about this business because you haven't learned anything yet. If you're willin' to learn, the knowledge is there for ya," he said squeezing her shoulder supportively. "Yeah…," she whispered. "Do you wanna learn? I know tattooing is your number one passion, but wrestling isn't so bad, either," he said grinning. Grace grinned slightly and looked up at him. "It would…help to understand what you guys do," she answered. "Only if ya want, angel. I know it's not exactly…your thing," he said quietly. "I do wanna learn, Joe…especially if…we ever decide to get back together," she explained. "Alright…so where do you wanna start?" he asked grinning. "How much time do you have?" Grace asked smiling fully. Joe chuckled softly and dropped a kiss on her forehead.

A few hours later, Joe finally led Grace backstage. He'd spent their time together explaining his training process, month-to-month. Grace had plenty of questions for him, especially why only he, A.J., Chris, Stephanie and her sister had made it through the program. Now, though, Grace was starving, and the show started pretty soon. "Why don't you go grab somethin' to eat? There's a little sandwich stand that I spotted on my way in, right outside the back o' the arena. I've gotta get changed, and stretched out. You get lost or anything, give me a call," he said pulling a laminated badge from his duffel bag, "This'll get you back inside, okay?" He slipped the lanyard over her neck, smiling slightly at the rosy tint of her cheeks. "I'll see ya when ya get back, angel," he whispered. Grace smiled and headed towards the wrestler's entrance/exit. On her way out, she ran headfirst into the last person she truly hadn't expected to see: Melissa.

"Grace…hi," Melissa said quietly, biting down the urge to ask what her younger sibling was doing there. "Hi, Melissa…how have you been?" Grace said stuffing her hands in her skirt pockets. "Good…you?" Melissa asked. "Fine. Been pretty busy…workin' at a tattoo shop near home," Grace answered. "Well, you look good, Gracie," Melissa said, "I guess I'll…see you later?" "Yeah…later," Grace said before continuing on her way. Melissa watched her sister walk away, letting out a heavy sigh. She'd seen the confusion swimming in Grace's bright green eyes, and knew that only time would heal the scars they'd caused each other. Grace headed in the direction Joe had told her, tucking the lanyard into her shirt. It seemed the only people passing by her were on their way to the arena, and the young Callaway couldn't help but smile at the passion in their voices. _You can't hate on passion_, she thought noting the number of t-shirts and posters for Joe, _Even with no cameras in the place, they're still bringin' posters_. Quickly finding the sandwich stand, Grace ordered a ham-and-Swiss cheese croissant and large sweet tea.

"You part o' the show tonight?" the man working asked. Grace smirked and shook her head. "Why do you ask?" she asked. "I don't know. Saw you come up from the parking garage, and figured you worked for these guys," he answered. "Oh, no, I just…know some o' the wrestlers," she answered. "Must be cool," he commented. "It's…nothin' special. They're just like me and you, just a few more quirks than normal," Grace said chuckling. The man smiled and nodded slightly. "I've had this stand now for goin' on seven or eight years, and every time those guys come to town, the fans get crazy. I just figure those guys performing have somethin' special to keep drawin' the crowds that they do," he said. "That's true, I suppose. They certainly do know how to entertain," she responded.

"That they do, ma'am. There ya go. It'll be $6.50," he said handing her a wrapped sandwich and drink. Grace handed him a $10 bill and thanked him before making her way back to the arena. Once she got past the security table, though, she had no idea where she was going. She looked around and let out a heavy sigh. "Who ya lookin' for, miss?" Jimmy Noonan asked her. Grace looked up at the man with grateful eyes. "Joe and…my sister," she answered. "Right around the corner, second door on the left," Jimmy told her. "Thanks," she said before walking away. When she reached the door, she took a deep breath before knocking quietly. Melissa answered the door, and Grace asked, "Is Joe in here?" "He actually just left to find Johnny, the guy he's wrestling tonight," Melissa answered. "Oh…," Grace said quietly, "I'll…wait out here then." "Come on in, Gracie," Melissa said opening the door further.

Grace looked up at her sister, not missing the hope in her eyes, before entering the room. She saw five duffel bags and asked, "Who's in this room?" "Me, A.J., Joey, Chris, and Steph," Melissa answered. "Maybe I shouldn't be in here," Grace said. "Why not?" Melissa asked. "I…made Stephanie mad earlier," Grace said quietly. "Oh…she told me about that," Melissa said. "Yeah, so…I should go," Grace said moving towards the still-open door. Melissa eased it shut, saying, "Steph tends to be a bit overprotective about her job. Don't even worry about it. Have a seat." "I don't wanna get in your way," Grace said quietly. "I wasn't doin' anything but tryin' to catch a nap before the show. I'm managing A.J. tonight, so I don't have much to do," Melissa said going over to the couch she'd been laying on, "Everybody'll be back in about an hour or two."

Grace took a seat on the opposite side of the room, keeping her eyes on her food. "When'd you dye your hair…if you don't mind me askin'?" Melissa said. "Today," Grace answered unwrapping her sandwich. "It, uh….it looks good," Melissa said slowly. Grace eyed her sister for a moment before saying, "Thank you, Melissa." "No problem. Um…how's mom and dad doin'?" Melissa asked. "Mom's doin' fine. Dad's finally startin' to walk around without anybody's help, so that's a little less stress in the house. You…know how dad is when it comes to takin' help," Grace said grinning slightly. "Yeah…," Melissa said grinning as well. "Mom's gettin' a little sad, 'cause she knows I'm…movin' back to Connecticut in a couple weeks," Grace added. "Oh…I thought you were…goin' to school in Houston," Melissa said. "I thought I was, too, but…I think that…I'm as back to normal as…I'm gonna be," Grace said sipping on her drink, then gagging, "Ugh…who made this tea?!" Melissa chuckled softly and said, "Nobody makes it like mama." "Yeah...," Grace said smiling, "Anyway, it was good to…spend the summer at home, but…I miss my friends and my shop and school and everything."

"I know how that goes. I remember when…I was first starting to train. Nobody knows this, but…I had actually started training while I was in grad school," Melissa said. "Not even the people you graduated with?" Grace asked. "Mom told me not to. I'd fly home on the weekends during school, and I spent my summer there," Melissa answered, "When I joined her and dad's school, they were four times harder on me because they had already been training me, and…they didn't want anybody to think I was gettin' by with half-assing stuff I'd already been doin' for so long." "Wow…," Grace said quietly. "Yeah…mom promised me when I got to high school that…if I graduated college, she and dad would train me," Melissa continued, "So…I did her one better, and trained while I was in grad school. I got my undergraduate in kinesiology, and I have my doctorate in Physical Therapy. It helped out…a lot."

"Yeah, that's why I'm…goin', to help myself. But I think I'm gonna change my concentration to Drawing…instead of Painting," Grace said. "How come?" Melissa asked. "Drawing comes a lot more natural to me. I just assumed painting would help me…learn how to mix colors better in tattooing, but…it really doesn't," Grace explained. "Gotcha…," Melissa said quietly. A silence followed, and Grace turned her attention back to her food while Melissa became enthralled with her manicured nails. "Grace…," Melissa started. "Yeah?" Grace asked. "Did you…did you think about…what I said back in…in June?" Melissa asked quietly. Grace sighed, but didn't answer. "I just…figured you had, 'cause…this is the…most peaceful conversation I think we've ever had," Melissa said forcing a grin, "But…like I said then, if you don't…ever wanna forgive me, I'd understand." Grace looked at her sister, searching for one ounce of deceit in her eyes. Not seeing anything, she finally said, "Yeah, Melissa…I thought about it." "I really am sorry, Gracie. Not just for…what I said, but for how I treated you your whole life. It wasn't right, and…I'm just upset that…it took me so long to figure it out," Melissa added.

Grace eyed her food as her thoughts seemed to jumble over each other. So many things had changed over the past few months, and she was dealing with them the best she could. Still, this situation with her sister had been the one to confound her the most. After literally a lifetime of cruelty, Melissa was finally seeing her as an equal, as someone worthy of just as much respect as the next person, and it was a little overwhelming. She wished she could call her mom for advice at that moment, but she couldn't. She wondered, _What would mom tell me to do? What would dad or Sebastian or Joanna say? They'd tell me to take a risk, just like I've done every day of my life._ "Melissa…," she started just as the door opened, and Stephanie peeked her head inside. "Oh, goodie. McMahon wants to see you, Mystique," she said grinning, "Hey, Grace."

"Hi," Grace said quietly. "Sorry…," Melissa said before following Stephanie out of the room. The younger Callaway let out a heavy sigh as the door shut quietly. On one hand, she was glad for the interruption, because she wasn't quite sure how she felt about this conflict of heart and mind. Her heart was telling her that Melissa was as truthful as she'd ever been, and that the elder did indeed want to reconcile with Grace. On the other hand, Grace's mind had flashed memories of years of cruelty, and Grace was more than a little hesitant to trust her sister again. _Maybe it's not quite the time for us to…move past everything_, she thought before turning her attention to her meal. Afterwards, she curled up on the couch with her two tattoo magazines, needing to take her mind off of all the craziness in her world.

Right before show time, Joe and Chris entered the dressing room to find Grace fast asleep on the couch. Joe grinned and leaned down at her side, gently awaking her. "Hey, angel…you okay?" he asked as Chris pulled out tape from his duffel bag. "Yeah…what time is it?" she asked. "A few minutes before eight. You wanna come watch the show?" Joe said as she sat up. Grace yawned slightly and said, "I gotta call my dad first." "Sure thing," he said standing, "I'm headed up to the entranceway. You wanna walk with me?" Grace let out a longer yawn and nodded. "Poor baby. Still feelin' the effects o' last night?" Chris said wrapping his wrists with the black tape in hand. "Eh, a little bit. My headache's not so bad now," she answered. "Come on, angel. Chris, I'll see ya out there," Joe said leading Grace out of the room. Grace was a little more than shocked to see so many people out in the hallway.

"And tomorrow's gonna be even crazier," Joe said seeing her reaction. "I can imagine," she said smiling, "But…if you're havin' fun, I'm havin' fun." Joe put his right arm around her shoulders, and whispered, "That's always a good thing, darlin'." Grace blushed slightly and put her left arm around his waist. When they reached the entranceway, Joe said, "I'll see ya in a little bit." Grace nodded slightly and headed just outside the exit door. She dialed her parents' house, sitting on the curb as the phone rang. "Ah, finally," Mark said moments later. "Dad, I've only been gone a day," Grace said with a chuckle. "I know, I know, but…I already miss ya. I don't know what I'm gonna do when you move back to Connecticut," he said. "Call me every day," she said smiling. "At least three or five times," he added. "Daddy," Grace said playfully. "Alright, alright…I'll settle with twice," he said grinning. "Fine, twice," she said.

"You havin' a good time, baby?" Mark asked honestly. "Yeah, dad, I really am. I went out last night, and Joe and everybody took real good care o' me. It was nice to…just get away from work and everything, and just kick back," Grace answered, "And today, Joe told me about everything he went through in training, and how it was the toughest thing he'd ever done. It…gave me a whole new perspective on…what it is he goes through, just physically, ya know. He told me that if I had any questions while I'm visiting, he'd try and answer 'em." "Well, that's good," he said. "Yeah…and now, I'm about to go watch the houseshow with him and, I guess, the rest o' the locker room," she answered. "Ahh, the good ol' days," Mark said grinning. "That was…a long time ago for you, dad," Grace said snickering. "Oh, shut it, you," he said playfully, "Anyway, you ready for tomorrow night? It's one thing to be out in the crowd for a big pay-per-view, but to be backstage…make sure you don't get lost in all that craziness."

"Nah, I'll be fine, I think. Joe said I'm gonna be up in a private box with some o' the wrestlers' wives and girlfriends, so I won't be in anybody's way," she explained. "Wow, that'll be fun. It's not ringside, but a box has got its own positives," he said grinning. "Yeah…Joe tries any harder, and I actually might start likin' this stuff," Grace said playfully. "I'll tell him you said that," he said chuckling. "You know what I mean, dad," she argued grinning. "Yeah, yeah, I know, baby. Have you…talked to your sister?" Mark asked. "A little…we were interrupted 'cause she had to go do somethin' for work," she answered. "No blows thrown, right?" he asked seriously. "No, dad…no blows thrown. She was actually…civil…almost friendly. It really…threw me for a loop," she responded. Mark sighed and nodded. "She said she was…gonna try to make up for all the wrong she'd done," he said quietly. "How do you make up for 20 years of abuse, dad?" she asked softly. "Time and patience, baby…that's how it was with my dad," he answered.

"What do you mean?" Grace asked. "My mom died when I was eight…I had to wait with my dad for a half an hour before they told us," Mark explained, "And…after that, my dad turned into a recluse. He stayed in his room night and day, not even bothering to acknowledge my presence. He barely fed himself or went to the bathroom on his own. I pretty much had to raise him _and_ myself, and I'll tell you…that kind o' abuse stays with a person. I moved away to go to college, and I didn't talk to him for almost ten years. When I knew I wanted to marry your mom, I reached out to him. Over the next couple years, we got our bond back. He…died…before my wedding, but…I was glad I had that time with him to…really have a father-son relationship."

"I just…don't know how to…be friendly with her, dad. I'm so used to keepin' my guard up around her," she said. "I know it's awkward, baby, but…I think Melissa's startin' to feel like my dad did. She's startin' to understand that…hate is baggage…especially when it's unwarranted," he countered. "Yeah. I kinda learned that this summer. I'll never forget what he did to me, but…I think I'm finally startin' to learn to…forgive Terry," Grace said quietly. "Ya know, I've always heard that it's much easier to forgive an enemy than it is to forgive a friend…and even easier to forgive an enemy than to forgive family," her father said straightforwardly. "Yeah…it is," she said running her hands through her hair, "Oh…I have to tell you somethin', dad." "Oh, Lord, what'd you do?" he asked grinning. "I dyed my hair again," she said slowly.

"What colors?" he asked. "Black, purple, and blue," she answered. "Well, I'm sure it looks great, Gracie. Were you scared I was gonna be mad?" he said. "A little," she said. "I can't wait to see it, baby. I was actually startin' to wonder when you were gonna get that itch again," he said chuckling. "You know me so well, dad," she whispered. "Of course I do, Red…you're my baby girl," he said seriously, "You gonna be okay?" "Yeah…just gotta…get my mind around everything," Grace answered standing and brushing off her skirt. "Alright, if you need anything, give me a call," Mark said quietly, "Love ya, Red." "Love you, too, dad," she said grinning, "Bye." She waited until her father said the same before ending the call and heading back inside. She spotted Joe and quickly grabbed a seat beside him.

"You okay?" he asked. "You keep askin' me that, and next time, I'm not gonna answer you," she said grinning. "Alright, alright. How's your dad?" he said grinning. "He's good. He just wanted to make sure I was havin' fun," she answered. "And are you?" he asked. "I'm havin' a blast, Joe, I really am," she said quietly, hearing a ring announcer out in the main arena giving out simple rules for the fans to follow. "Who are you wrestling tonight?" Grace asked. "That guy right over there," Joe said quietly, "His name's John Jeter, and he's amazing. He's an expert in shoot and technical wrestling, so we're gonna take that route, since I'm kinda in love with that part of our job." "And the fans don't expect that from you, right?" she asked. "Right. They see a guy my size, and they think I'm all about power. But livin' in Huntington Beach gave me a chance growin' up to learn from the best MMA fighters in the world," he said grinning, "And I know you're jealous."

Grace smiled and gently punched his right arm. "Maybe a little," she said softly. "But you're not too bad at it either, right?" he asked. "My concentration was jiu-jitsu, but I haven't done it in so long," she answered, "I think once I move back to Connecticut, I'm gonna try and find a dojo to join. It's such a great workout, and it's always fun to take down guys three times my size who think I can't do anything." "I'm sure it is. Of course, I wouldn't know how that feels," he said playfully. Grace smiled and rolled her eyes. "You're so silly," she whispered. "One of my better qualities," Joe said hearing the opening bell, "Alright, time to pay attention." Grace crossed her legs, dividing her attention between watching the small television and watching Joe's reaction to the action.

The night went by fast, and Grace had a fairly fun time. It was neat to watch how the wrestlers interacted before, during, and after each match. She listened as they joked, critiqued, and questioned the story being told in the ring, trying to understand the perspective they were taking. Joe and Chris wrestled in the main event against John Jeter and another man named Mike Mondo. Just as he'd told her, Grace found herself enthralled with the way the four men incorporated four different styles into one match: brawling, mixed martial arts, high-flying, and technical. When they came back through the curtain, those still in the area congratulated the four men on a great match. Joe slipped through the crowd of people to get to Grace, who was still sitting where he'd left her. "What'd you think?" he asked quietly, kneeling down in front of her.

"What do you care what I think, Joe? I don't know enough to give any meaningful opinions," she said just as quietly. "Were you entertained, Gracie?" he asked softly. Grace grinned slightly and nodded. "Then I did my job," he whispered, "Give me a half an hour, and we're gonna be headin' outta here." "That's fine, Joe. Take your time," she said, "I'm actually gonna go sit outside." "You sure?" he asked. "Yeah. I gotta digest all this," she said grinning. "Alright, sweetheart. I'll be done as soon as I can," he said dropping a kiss on her forehead before standing and following Chris back to their locker room. Grace sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Just the small amount of time she'd spent had the arena had been mentally draining. She hadn't done that much really, but spending three hours learning from Joe in addition to watching the show from his perspective had really tired her out. _Now I understand why he's so tired all the time_, she thought standing and stretching her arms.

Outside, Grace found a bench and sat down, watching as hundreds upon hundreds of people walked past her. She couldn't help but grin, because she knew they were even more excited than when they first entered the building. _There's somethin' about a high-drama, fast-paced, unpredictable physical sport with a lot o' drama thrown in that raises the level of intensity in a person_, she thought. Reaching for her phone, Grace decided to call someone she hadn't talked to all summer. "Hello?" a woman's voice answered. "J…what's up, chica?" Grace asked grinning. Screaming followed suit, along with unintelligible words, and Grace held the phone away from her ear as she laughed. When she heard a pause, she quickly said, "I know I haven't called all summer, babe, but you won't believe what I've been doin'!" Jaden snorted and said, "You've been too busy to call your best friend!" "Oh, come on, J. Will ya let me explain?" Grace countered.

"And, God, your accent's gotten worse!" Jaden complained. Grace laughed and shook her head. "You're a nutball," she said. "Alright, so what's kept you so busy?" Jaden asked. "I came home three weeks after…ya know, and started workin' at this tattoo shop owned by one o' my dad's friends. I've worked literally every single day this summer, J, and let me tell ya…it's been one o' the hardest challenges o' my life, but also one o' the most fun. I got to go to, like, seven or eight conventions in Texas, and a couple up in Minnesota. I got to help Paulie – the owner – get his shop on the map again, pretty much," Grace responded, "I'm tellin' ya, chica, if I wasn't home, or out with Sebastian, I was at the shop." Jaden sighed and said, "I suppose that makes it okay." "I'm still the same girl you knew, J," Grace said quietly. "I wasn't sayin' that, Gracie. I just worried about you, and wondered what you were up to, ya know. The shop wasn't quite the same without ya," Jaden said.

"Awww, I missed you, too. Paulie's shop is about half the size of Jacob's, so it took a while to adjust to it. There's only me and this guy Jeff, plus Paulie, who do the tattooing. And we've only got one part-time piercer who comes in once a week," Grace explained. "Wow…four people in a tattoo shop. Never thought that was possible," Jaden said grinning. "Yeah, and I don't know how Paulie managed with just him and Jeff," Grace said grinning. "So when are you gonna start your own shop, then?" Jaden asked, "And can I come along?" Grace chuckled and shook her head. "You're crazy. I've still got three years o' college, remember? Maybe an extra year if I change my concentration," she answered. "You're changing your concentration?!" Jaden asked in shock. "More than likely. I wanna change it to drawing instead o' painting," Grace answered.

"Well…whatever makes you happy, I guess," Jaden said quietly. "I'm gettin' there, J…I'm gettin' there," Grace said honestly. "Where are you now?" Jaden asked. Grace laughed softly and said, "I'm sittin' outside an arena in Trenton, New Jersey." "What?!" Jaden screeched. "Take it easy, chica! Joe invited me out to visit with him this weekend, and I told him I'd come," Grace answered, "I haven't seen him in two months." "What about me? You couldn't come back here to see me?" Jaden asked half-seriously. "J, I'll be back in a week. And we've got a whole week before school starts to really catch up," Grace said. She heard Jaden sigh audibly, and asked, "What is your problem?"

"Grace, you say you haven't changed, but you have," Jaden said. "And why is that so damn bad?" Grace snapped suddenly, "You act like you want me to be the same ol' scared, weak, lonely Grace I was." "Grace, you know that's not what I meant," Jaden snapped back. "Well, what the hell, J? I go away for a summer, I get stronger in more ways than one, and you act like you're not happy for me," Grace argued. "I am, I promise, I just…," Jaden said quietly. "Just what?" Grace asked. "I missed you, sweetheart. I missed my little trucker," Jaden answered honestly.

Grace swallowed and looked down at her hands. "I missed you, too, Jaden. I thought about you all summer, and I really did mean to call. I was just goin' through so much…tryin' to recover from that bullshit with Terry, gettin' comfortable at Paulie's place, dealin' with Joe…rebuilding my relationship with my family. I have changed a whole helluva lot, and…I'm hopin' that you'll accept that," she responded. "I will. You know me, I've always had trouble adapting to the little stuff," Jaden said. "I know that. We both have. That's why we're such good friends," Grace said grinning. "Yeah…so how's Joe? Ya'll still together?" Jaden asked. "Actually, we broke up a couple weeks after I got home to Texas. He…agreed to give me my space, so I could…get my shit together. But…I'm pretty sure we're gonna get back together sooner rather than later," Grace said, "It was a tough summer, for both of us, but…I think we're both ready to take that next step again."

"I don't have to kick his ass, do I?" Jaden asked chuckling. "No, no. I think we're okay now. We're gonna take it really slow whenever we decide to get back together. I know I still have issues over Terry, as far as…what he did to me, but…I know Joe's gonna be there for me like he always was," Grace answered leaning back on the bench. "You went to a show tonight?" Jaden asked. "Yeah, there's a huge pay-per-view tomorrow, and Joe wanted me to come spend the weekend with him. I'll tell ya, hon, I have learned _so much_ this weekend about what he does, and…it's gonna make it so much easier to be with him," Grace responded, "Just what he taught me about his training program opened my eyes a ton. And tonight, I got to watch the show backstage with him and the other wrestlers, and that was a learning experience. To hear them talk about what the guys and girls were doin' in the ring was…interesting, to say the least." "I can imagine," Jaden said smiling.

"And tomorrow, I'm gonna be up in a skybox with the wives and girlfriends, so I'll get their perspective as well. I can't wait," Grace said, not bothering to hide her excitement. "Well, I'm happy for ya, Gracie, I really am. I can't wait to see you again," Jaden said, "What are ya'll doin' tonight?" "Probably goin' back to the hotel so Joe, Chris and his girlfriend Steph can get some sleep. We've gotta go to East Rutherford tomorrow, so I think we're gonna be up way early to make the drive," Grace answered. "Alright, well, I gotta get to bed, 'cause I gotta work tomorrow. Give me a call tomorrow before the show starts, okay?" Jaden said yawning. "Alright, chica. I'll talk to ya tomorrow," Grace answered, "Bye." "Bye, trucker," Jaden said with a smile before ending the call. Grace closed her phone and let out her own yawn. It was definitely time for bed.

Joe, Chris, and Stephanie emerged from the building nearly 45 minutes later, and Grace had never been more thankful to see them. She wanted to get back to the hotel, take a shower, and collapse into bed. She got up to her feet as Joe walked up to her. "We're gonna make the drive tonight, okay?" he said quietly. "What?" Grace asked, slightly shocked. "Yeah, it's not too far, maybe a few hours' drive. So, we're gonna go get our stuff, check out, and hit the road. You'll have time to change, and Steph and I are gonna stay up while Chris drives. You can sleep, if ya want," he explained. "Don't you guys have to stay up, outta respect for the driver?" she asked. "Well, yeah, but you're not one of us, Gracie, so…you don't have to stay up if you don't want to," he answered, "I know it's been a long day for you." "It's been a long day for you, too, Joe," she said as they headed towards their rental vehicle, "If I'm gonna understand what you do, I have to go through as much of it as I can."

Joe grinned slightly and put his arm around her shoulders. "You're amazing, Grace Callaway," he whispered. Grace blushed slightly and shrugged. "I've learned how to compromise this summer," she said quietly. "Me, too," he said just as quietly. On the way back to the hotel, Grace called her father once more, explaining to him that they were driving to the next town that night. They talked for only a few minutes before Grace ended the call. "He doin' okay?" Joe asked. "Yeah, yeah, just wantin' to make sure I'm havin' a good time. I talked to him earlier, but…I kinda feel the need to check in with him every now and then, 'cause I know he's used to me bein' around all the time…or at least within driving distance," she said grinning. "You made sure to tell him I'm takin' good care of his baby girl, right?" he asked. "Yep," she said chuckling. Joe smiled and leaned his head back, knowing the next few hours were going to be hard to get through. His match had been particularly brutal, but he knew the unwritten rule was for all passengers to stay awake in order to keep the appointed driver from falling asleep.

When they arrived at the hotel, Grace asked if she could take a quick shower before they checked out, and Chris said it was fine. The young woman quickly cleaned up, getting in a ten-minute shower and dressing while Stephanie straightened up the room. When she came out, Stephanie was zipping up her suitcase. "Steph, I wanted to say sorry…about earlier today. I know I don't know much about…wrestling, but I didn't have any right to question the way things are done here," Grace said quietly, putting her belongings in her own suitcase. "It's alright, Grace, really. I shouldn't have jumped down your throat. You weren't really exposed to our side o' this business until just a few months ago, so I can't expect you know and accept everything right off the bat," Stephanie said quietly. "I am tryin' to learn," Grace countered.

"I know. I watched you sittin' with Joe at the arena durin' the show, and…it was cool to see you so…attentive," Stephanie said grinning. "There's so much more to it than I ever thought possible. Not just the entertainment side of it, but the psychological…in and out o' the ring," Grace responded, "I don't know how you guys do it." "We don't, either," Stephanie said chuckling. "My mom always said wrestlers were a different breed o' people, and I never understood it until now," Grace said slipping on a pair of blue flip-flops. "Some things take time to wrap your head around, and even then, it still kinda drives you a little nuts," Stephanie said pulling on a pair of sweatpants, "You excited about tomorrow?" "Yeah," Grace answered with a smile, "I'm really glad I came." "Were you debatin' on it?" Stephanie asked. "For a moment...I didn't want this to make things worse between Joe and I. The summer was really tough to get through, and…I didn't think we'd ever get back on the same page, so to speak," Grace said quietly.

"All he talked about was you, Grace. Chris and I kept tellin' him to stop bein' a dumb fuck, stop treatin' you like he was, and beg for forgiveness, but we never knew if he would," Stephanie said, "To be honest…I think you're the only one who can…get him to act like he has some sense." Grace blushed slightly and shrugged. "We'll see," she said slinging her duffel bag over her shoulder. "That's all you brought?" Stephanie asked lifting her suitcase onto its wheels. "Yeah…I'm only here for a few days," Grace answered. "I go on a three-day road trip, and I've gotta carry at least two suitcases plus my duffel bag," Stephanie said smiling. "Why?" Grace asked in shock. "Clothes, shoes, wrestling gear, workout stuff…it starts to take up a lotta space," Stephanie answered opening the bedroom door.

"I've just always been able to pack light," Grace said grinning and exiting first, followed by Stephanie. "Now watch, I bet Chris and Joe are already in the lobby, complaining about why women take so long to get ready to leave," Stephanie said as they entered the elevator. Grace grinned and shook her head. "They're talkin' about the drive, and where the hotel is in East Rutherford," she countered. "How do you know?" Stephanie asked. "Watch," Grace said softly. When they entered the lobby, Stephanie was shocked into silence when she heard the topic of the two men's conversation. "You okay, baby?" Chris asked seeing the look on his girlfriend's face. Stephanie looked down at Grace, who merely shrugged and asked, "We ready to go?" "Give us a minute," Joe said taking the women's keycards and heading over to the desk with Chris. "How do you do that?" Stephanie asked quietly. "I don't know. Trust me, it gets real old real fast," Grace said grinning. "How long have you been able to…I don't even know what to call it," Stephanie said. "I'm not psychic, if that's what you're wondering. I'm just really intuitive…been that way my whole life, but I really honed it when I lived out in L.A.," Grace explained quietly, "I had to." "Yeah, I bet. One o' my friends from college was from the wrong side o' the tracks in that city, so to speak, and she said you really had to be on your toes," Stephanie commented.

"It was rough, and that's puttin' it lightly. My boss there got jumped outside of a club one night, and I tried to help her. Got some cracked ribs in return," Grace said, "Up until May, I carried a butterfly knife around." "Really??" Stephanie asked quietly. "Yeah. It was…my way of protectin' myself," Grace answered. The two women talked quietly for a few minutes until Joe and Chris came back. "Alright, ladies. Ya'll ready?" Chris asked. Stephanie yawned and said, "Probably gonna have to stop for some coffee." "Sounds like a plan," Chris said heading towards the door. Joe looked down at Grace and said, "You really don't have to stay up with us, Gracie." "Joe, it's alright, really. After that show, I couldn't fall asleep if I wanted to," she said grinning.

Joe grinned as well and put his arm around her shoulder, dropping a kiss on her temple and leading her out as well. After stopping for coffee and late-night healthy snacks, the four people got on the road to East Rutherford, NJ. For the entire three-and-a-half hour trip, Grace asked each person questions about the world of professional wrestling. She listened attentively as they told stories of traveling the world, and how, unlike what fans believed, the travel itself was the hardest part of the job. When they arrived at their hotel in the city, Grace was mentally exhausted. As a result, she was physically exhausted as well. Joe had to help her up to her room. "You gonna be okay, angel?" he asked helping her into the queen-sized bed near the back of the room. "Yeah, I'm just…so tired," she whispered yawning loudly.

"Told ya you didn't have stay up," he said grinning. Grace grinned as well and touched his cheek. "You're amazing," she whispered. Chris peeked into the room and asked, "Joe, can I talk to you?" Joe went out to the hallway, looking confused. "I want Steph to stay with me tonight. You mind takin' the other bed in here?" Chris asked. Joe took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. "I don't wanna make her uncomfortable, Chris," he said quietly. "Dude, it's not like you're in the same bed with her. Come on, do me this one favor," Chris practically begged. Joe sighed heavily and nodded. "Fine. Just don't make too much noise. I need some sleep," he said cracking a grin. "I'll try, but I can't speak for Steph," Chris said in return.

"Oh, you nasty motherfucker," Joe said before slipping back into the room. He took a deep breath before moving over the closer bed. He kicked off his shoes and removed his sweatpants. Even though the air condition was cranked way up, he was still hot. He climbed under the covers and turned the small lamp off. As he dozed off, though, whimpers came from Grace, and Joe looked towards her bed. "Please…no, don't, Terry," she murmured. Joe sighed and looked towards her, his heart tightening at the pain in her voice. "Please, I'll be good. I won't fight anymore. Terry, please!" she gasped beginning to toss and turn. Joe slipped out of his bed and moved to her side immediately. "Gracie…angel, wake up," he said quietly. "Why are you doin' this? Please, stop hurting him!" Grace murmured.

"Come on, Grace, wake up, baby," Joe said gently nudging her. It took a minute, but Grace's eyes finally shot open. She scooted away from Joe instinctively. "What are you doin' in here?!" she gasped. "I…Chris…," Joe said, his voice trailing. "What are you doin' in here, Joe?" Grace asked again, her voice breaking slightly. "Chris and Stephanie wanted the night alone, and asked me to stay in here," he said quietly, "I'll leave if you want me to." "Where would you sleep?" she asked. "Doesn't matter. I just don't want you to be uncomfortable," he answered. "It's alright…," Grace said after nearly a minute, "I didn't…wake you, did I?" "I wasn't asleep," Joe said quietly, "You okay?" "I've gotten used to 'em," she said quietly, "It's been…three months, and…I still dream about it." "How bad?" he asked.

"Some end pretty quickly, like just now, but…some just…seem to go on forever, and I wake up sweatin' and cryin' and whatnot," she answered wrapping her arms around her knees. Joe yawned slightly, bringing a grin to Grace's face. "Go on to sleep, Joe. I'll be alright," she said softly. "I'll stay up and talk if you want," he said quietly. "Nah, it's okay, really. I just need to…calm down a little," she countered. Joe sighed softly and touched her hand. "If you need anything, just wake me up," he said. "Thank you, Joe," she said in return. Joe nodded and went back over to his bed, falling asleep quickly.

Grace moved quietly around the room, grabbing her cell phone from her bag and slipping into the bathroom. She sat down on the floor and dialed Jeff's number, hoping he was awake. "Hello?" Jeff answered groggily. "Jeff…," she said quietly. "What's wrong, darlin'?" he asked waking up more fully. "Another nightmare," she answered. "Same one?" he asked. "No…this time…he was…torturing Sebastian," Grace answered shakily, the memory still so fresh, "He's…makin' his way through my family, and…it hurts so much." "Gracie, I know you're tired o' hearin' me say this, but…it's only a dream. That guy is in jail, and he's not gettin' out for a long, long time," he said quietly. "Jeff, I'm sorry about…what I said to you last night," Grace said suddenly, "I--." "Remember what I said about your temper, hon?" Jeff asked. "Yeah…," she answered quietly. "Well, mix that with a little alcohol, and it gets a little worse. I gave ya the benefit o' the doubt," he responded.

"You're amazing, Jeff," she said grinning. "Say it again," Jeff said chuckling. Grace rolled her eyes and yawned softly. "Better?" he asked. "Yeah. Thank you," she answered. "You got a long day ahead o' you, don't ya?" he asked. "Yeah. We've gotta be up in about four hours," she said, "I told Joe that…if I was to really understand what he goes through, I'd have to…pretty much take this weekend to really experience it. The ride here was brutal, I'll tell ya that." "How come?" he asked. "If more than one person is in a car, they all stay awake so they can keep the appointed driver awake. It was a three-and-a-half hour drive from Trenton to East Rutherford, and…after all they had to do today, I was surprised nobody fell asleep. _I_ even stayed awake the whole time," she answered grinning.

"Wow. You're usually out in the first 15 minutes," Jeff said playfully. "Exactly. And today's a pay-per-view, so they've got four times as much work to do," Grace said, "It's so tiring." "Yeah, but they love it," Jeff commented. "That they do," Grace said yawning once more. "Alright, babe, I gotta get up early today, and so do you. You gonna be okay?" he said quietly. "Yeah. Hopefully, no more nightmares," she answered, "Thanks, Jeff." "Not a problem. You gonna call again before you come home?" he responded. "Maybe," she said grinning. "Later, sweetheart," Jeff said trying to stifle a yawn. "Night," Grace said before clicking her phone shut. She stood and stretched her arms, yawning once more before going back into her room. Sleep came a little easier this time around.


	22. EyeOpening Experiences

**Chapter 22…Eye-Opening Experiences**

Joe awoke the next morning as the clock reached 7:30 a.m. He yawned loudly and turned the alarm off before it blared through the room. He, Chris, and Stephanie were going to get their workout in early, since they all had promotional appearances for the show that night. As he went to move from the bed, he heard a slight murmur from behind him. He looked over his shoulder and sighed. Grace was curled up in a tiny ball, her hair draped over her face. He gently pushed the dark locks behind her ear, relaxing when he saw the peaceful look on her face. Deciding to let her sleep a little longer, he went into the bathroom for a hot shower. When he came back out, Grace had just sat up in his bed. "Mornin'," he said softly. "Mornin'," she whispered. "Sleep okay?" he asked. "A little," she answered, "Another nightmare…I didn't wanna wake you, so I just…"

"It's okay, Grace. You comin' with us to the gym?" he asked pulling out a pair of running shorts and sleeveless t-shirt. "Yeah," she answered. "I'll only be a minute," he said before going back into the gym. Grace yawned slightly and moved from the bed, changing into a pair of running pants and a simple white baby-tee. When Joe came out of the bathroom, she was pulling her hair into a high ponytail. "To be honest, Gracie, I think a gym is the last place you should be," Joe said grinning. "Why?" she asked. "You're already perfect," he answered. Grace blushed and looked back towards the mirror. "Whatever you say, Joe," she said softly. She slipped on her tennis shoes while Joe did the same. "Ready?" he asked. "Yeah. You gonna check on Chris and Steph?" she asked. "I bet they're already waitin' for us," he said grinning. "Are you becoming the intuitive one now?" she asked in return. Joe grinned and let her out of the room first, shutting the door quietly behind them.

After a good workout at a nearby gym, the group trekked back to the hotel, ready to really start the day. Chris and Stephanie had separate appearances, so Grace decided to tag along with Chris, who had the busiest schedule of the trio. She'd made sure both Stephanie and Joe were okay with it, explaining that she merely wanted to get as many different perspectives of their jobs as she could. She and Chris took a cab to their first destination: East Rutherford's biggest rock music station FM 99. "How often do you do these radio interviews?" Grace asked. "If we have a TV taping or live broadcast in town, then we'll generally do 'em. If there's a pay-per-view comin' up, it's pretty much a guarantee," Chris answered on the way there. "Does every wrestler do 'em?" she asked. "They try to match the medium to the wrestler. Some guys have faces for TV, some don't, and some are good enough for all types of media. I'm lucky enough to be in that latter group," he answered grinning. "I can see why you and Joe get along so well," she commented. "And why's that?" he asked.

"You're both arrogant," Grace said smirking. Chris chuckled softly and nodded. "You have to be in our industry, hon," he responded. "How many appearances do you have?" she asked. "I've got a 20-minute interview at this radio station, and then an interview with the East Rutherford Gazette, and then a break in the day. I'll probably grab lunch after that, and then I've got a few TV interviews before I head to the arena at noon," Chris answered, "We've got to be at the arena on a pay-per-view night eight hours before bell time." "What about the other shows? Like yesterday, we didn't get there 'til three," Grace commented. "On regular TV days, we've gotta be there six hours ahead o' bell time, and four hours on non-TV days. There's just a lot more to prep for on TV and pay-per-view days," he explained, "We can kinda relax on non-TV days, but when there's cameras there, we have to do photoshoots, tape segments, practice for our matches, all that kind o' stuff, ya know. When I get to the arena, I know there's not gonna be much downtime at all." "Am I gonna be up in the VIP box all day?" she asked. "You'll probably be able to stay with Joe for a while, but once four or so hits, you'll probably have to go up there so you won't be in the way," Chris answered.

Grace nodded before turning her attention to the passing scenery. They arrived at the radio station about 20 minutes later, and Chris helped Grace out of the vehicle. "I don't know if they'll have you in the green room, or let you come in the studio with me," he told her as they entered. "Either way, it's okay," she said. They were met in the lobby by the president of the station, Chuck Smithy. "Thanks for comin', Mr. Daniels. Jimmy's on air right now, but he's expecting you," Chuck said smiling, "And who's this?" "Sorry, this is a friend o' mine, Grace Callaway," Chris answered, "She's just in town visiting." "Callaway, Callaway…why does that sound familiar?" Chuck commented. "My dad…he was a wrestler. He went by the Undertaker," Grace said grinning. "Ahh, there we go. I watched for a bit when I was younger, so that's why I asked," he said heading towards the elevators. "It's okay," Grace responded. "Do you wanna be in the studio with Chris?" he asked.

"If you don't mind," Grace answered. "No problem," Chuck said as the elevator doors opened. They rode up in comfortable silence, exiting on the seventh floor. "We're the biggest station within the surrounding 20 miles, so there's a lot of offices in the building. The station itself gets its own floor, just so we can ensure quietness when people are on the air," Chuck explained quietly, "Give me one second." Chris and Grace waited outside for a few minutes before Chuck cracked the door open and waved them inside. "Hey, Chris, I'm Jimmy, and this is my co-host Jen," a balding, gray-haired man said standing and extending his hand. The younger, plump blonde stood as well, smiling politely. "Nice to meet you, Jimmy, Jen," Chris said shaking both people's hands, "This is my friend, Gracie. She's just taggin' along with me." "Nice to meet you, miss," Jimmy said politely. Jen nodded slightly, and Grace felt the condescending vibe pouring from the woman. Grace forced a grin, though, and said, "Nice to meet you both."

"We're back from the song in one, Jimmy," Jen said slipping her headphones back on. "Alright, Chris, you ready?" Jimmy asked. "Always, Jimmy," Chris said with a smile. Grace sat back in her chair, crossing her legs and watching as Chris turned up the charm. "That was a classic, folks, AC/DC's "Highway to Hell," and we certainly can feel the excitement in the air. Tonight, the WWE is in town for their annual summer classic Summerslam. Joining us today is one of their biggest stars, X-Division Superstar the "Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels!" Jimmy said excitedly. Jen and Grace offered cheers and whistles as the background fans. "Welcome, man. You must be stoked about tonight's pay-per-view!" Jimmy said smiling. "Heck yeah! This is our Wrestlemania for the summer, so everybody brings somethin' a little bit more special to the plate," Chris said smiling as well.

"Gotcha. You're performing in a very special match, right?" Jen said smiling. "Yeah, Samoa Joe, Frankie Kazarian, A.J. Styles and myself are performing in the Ultimate X match. Four steeples are attached to the ring posts, and four thick steel cables are cross-connected to them. At the center of the X is a suitcase with a contract in it for a shot at any title at any time at any place we want," Chris answered, "It's one of the most dangerous matches in the business, right up there with Hell in a Cell." "I've seen some Cell matches before, and they're brutal. How does Ultimate X compare?" Jimmy asked. "Well, I've never been in the Cell before, but as a student of the business, of course I've watched _all_ of 'em. From what I've gone through in Ultimate X, and what I've seen of the Cell, there _is_ no comparison. It's a completely different level of violence, a different level of competition, and a different environment," Chris explained, "In the Cell, usually, you've got two guys just brawling their brains out. There's a science to both matches, but they're different kinds of science. In the Cell, you usually just have to worry about the other guy, and how to deal with the punishment that person inflicts. In Ultimate X…you have upwards of five other guys to worry about. It can get very complicated, and you have to be smart about the things that you do in _and_ out of the ring."

"Do you get worried before a match like this?" Jen asked resting her head in her hands. "Of course, Jen, but…if you take that worry into the ring, your mind's not on the game, and you risk even more injury than what you're already going to sustain," Chris answered, not missing the all-too-familiar dreamy look in her eyes. "Alright, listeners, with us is Christopher Daniels from the WWE. We're gonna take a quick break, let ya'll hear some good ol' rock-and-roll, and we'll be back soon," Jimmy said before starting a pre-prepped hard rock song, "Alright, we've got about six minutes, Chris." Chris took a swig from his water bottle, then looked back at Grace. "You alright?" he asked. "Yeah," she said grinning, "It's fun." "Yeah…it is," he said grinning in return. "Is there a bathroom nearby?" Grace asked. "Down the hall, third door on the right," Jen answered shortly.

Grace raised an eyebrow before looking back at Chris. "I'll be right back," she said quietly. Chris nodded slightly and watched her leave the room. "What's your problem, lady?" he asked suddenly. "Excuse you?" Jen asked. "You've been rude to her since she walked in here," Chris said, "What's your deal?" "Absolutely nothing, Mr. Daniels," Jen answered incredulously, "I resent the implication you're making, sir." "And I don't like how you're treatin' my friend. She didn't do a damn thing to you, so it'd be nice if you showed her the same respect you showed me," Chris said tensely. "Sir, you are being ridiculous. I haven't done a damn thing wrong," Jen argued. "Come on, Jen. Let's just get through this show without any problems," Jimmy said cueing up a song.

"If you'll excuse me," Chris said removing his headphones and leaving the room. In the hallway, Grace met Chris with a knowing grin. "She was jealous of me," she said quietly. "They're always like that. Sorry you had to deal with that. If you want, I can get you a cab to the arena," he responded. "It's okay. It's all part o' the experience, right?" she said grinning. Chris grinned as well, shaking his head as he said, "You're a unique one, Gracie." "I hear that all the time," she commented. "You ready?" he asked.

Grace took a deep breath and absentmindedly ran her hand over the scar on her face. "You look great, sweetheart," Chris said grinning. Grace cheeks turned bright red, and she dropped her eyes to the floor. "Come on," he said opening the door for her. Grace stepped through with her head held high, offering a peaceful smile to both radio hosts. "Sorry about that," she said taking her seat. "Not a problem. Everything okay?" Jimmy asked. "Oh, yeah," Grace said nodding her head. "Alright, we're gonna take some calls after this song, Chris. Cool?" Jimmy said. "Yeah, no problem," Chris answered rotating his neck. Once the song ended, Jimmy took the first call. "You're listening to East Rutherford's biggest rock station, FM99! We've got WWE Superstar Christopher Daniels with us here in the studio, talkin' about Summerslam and his match tonight. Hey, George, you're on the line with the "Fallen Angel." What's your question, buddy?" he asked.

"Hey, Chris. How's it goin', man?" the man on the phone asked. "I'm doin' as well as can be expected. What's your question?" Chris answered. "You and Samoa Joe have been teaming up the past few weeks on Smackdown. Do you think that semi-alliance will come into play in your match tonight?" George asked. "Well, it's all about opportunity, ya know. If the chance comes to take out Kazarian and Styles, and go one-on-one with Joe, then that's what I'll do. But make no bones about it, it's every man for himself in there tonight," Chris answered. "We've got Marcy on the line. Marcy, what's your question?" Jen said next. "Hey, Chris. I'm just wondering, if you win tonight, when and what title would you choose?" the woman asked.

"That's easy, Marcy. Every wrestler gets into this business to be the best, and that means being the WWE Champion. X-Division stars have this stigma to them, for being the smaller guys on the WWE roster, but fans get the shock of their lives every time we wrestle," Chris responded honestly, "Our motto is, "It's not about weight limits. It's about _no_ limits!" I'm going to prove that when I win tonight, and set my title shot for the WWE Championship on the grandest stage of 'em all…Wrestlemania!" "But that's almost eight months from now," Jen pointed out. "Patience is a virtue, my dear. There are times when you have to take what you want when the opportunity presents itself…and there are times when you wait on the sidelines, scope out the scene, and pick your battles. Tonight, I'm gonna do a little of both," Chris countered.

"Gotcha. Brian, you're on the air with Chris Daniels. Shoot," Jimmy said. "Hey, Chris. Do you feel like you're goin' into this match the underdog? I mean, all three of your opponents have been in the Ultimate X Match before, and A.J. and Joe have each won one," Brian asked. "I can see how people would label me the underdog. I _haven't_ been in Ultimate X before. I've watched footage, but…it's like outsiders trying to understand what wrestlers go through. You can watch it all you want, but until you step between those ropes, none of it makes any real sense," Chris responded, "Am I nervous? No. Am I scared? Definitely not. What I am…is as prepared as I'm gonna be. I've trained for this as best I can, physically and mentally, and I'm bringing all I can tonight. I want people to underestimate me, because that gives me that much more edge in the match. I'm going to win tonight. Mark my words." "Alright, last caller. Dani, what's your question, hon?" Jen said.

"Hey, Chris. I just wanted to say I think you're awesome, and you've got a really good chance of winning tonight. My question, um, is…do you think that, if you get in any, like, big trouble, um, Trinity will take it upon herself to come down and try to help you?" the young girl asked. "That's actually somethin' I've been thinkin' about a lot over the past week, and…as much as I know Trinity will want to come down and help me, I know I'm gonna have to make sure she understands this is somethin' I gotta do on my own, Dani. If she comes down there, she's gonna put herself in a position to get hurt, and that's gonna distract me," Chris answered honestly, "It's gonna be hard enough trying to focus on winning the match, so I can't avoid having any unnecessary distractions out there…including Trinity."

"Alright, I want to thank you, Chris, for joining us here on FM99. We really appreciate you stopping by, man," Jimmy said shaking the young man's hand, "I know you've got a long day ahead o' you." "That's an understatement, but it was my pleasure. Whatever way we can get the word out about tonight's pay-per-view, we're willin' to do it," Chris responded smiling. "Thanks for listening in, everybody. Comin' up, we've got Mark McKay for that midday oldies play," Jen said, "Thanks again, Chris, and fans, don't forget. Tonight is WWE's annual summer extravaganza Summerslam! Tickets are sold out, but you can see the show live tonight on pay-per-view, so contact your cable provider so you don't miss out on any of the action!" A slow rock song started playing, and Chris removed his headphones.

"Thanks, guys, I had a blast," he said standing. "Not a problem. Chuck's outside waitin' for ya," Jimmy said, "Good luck tonight." "Thanks," Chris said opening the door for Grace. The station manager walked them down, shaking both their hands and thanking Chris for the interview. "So, where to now?" Grace asked once they were outside. "East Rutherford Gazette," Chris answered signaling for a cab, "I think this is gonna be the longest interview of the day, so…if you wanna walk around for a while, that's fine." "I'm good, Chris, really. I learned a lot actually at the station…especially how you guys maintain your composure around rude people," she said grinning. Chris chuckled and shook his head. "That was a trip," he commented.

"Don't you usually have a bodyguard on things like this?" Grace asked suddenly. "Actually, yeah, we do. Why do you ask?" Chris answered. "Just wondering why you don't have one today," she said. "McMahon said we were pretty short-handed, since about half the roster's doin' media appearances or interviews. So, Joe, Steph, and I determined we could do without one for the day," Chris explained. "Gotcha," she said. "Judgin' by what Joe told me about your martial arts skills, I think I'm pretty set, though," he joked. The young woman blushed furiously, quietly saying, "I'm more than a little rusty on those." "It's alright. People will underestimate you, and that's when you take 'em by surprise," he countered. Grace merely shook her head and said, "You're nuts." "Stephanie would agree wholeheartedly," he said smiling proudly.

"What's on your mind?" Chris asked seeing the distant look on her face. "Just thinkin'…," she said quietly. "About?" he prodded. Grace looked towards him, taking a deep breath. "Where Joe and I will stand after this weekend," she said quietly, "I…understand so much more now all that he has to do, and…I'm ashamed of myself for trying to demand so much of his time." "You didn't know, Grace, but now you do. Are you guys back together, then?" Chris responded. "No…I don't know if we are or not, which makes me feel even worse," she answered. "All you can do is take it one day at a time. It's gonna be hard, and you should expect it to be. Not being in the business is gonna be an obstacle, and I think you're startin' to realize that a little bit more," he said quietly, "But that doesn't mean you guys can't overcome it." "Why are you bein' so nice, Chris? You don't even know me that well," Grace said quietly. "I know that you have a kind soul. I know that you care about Joe, and you have his best interests at heart. And…since I first met the guy…I know you're the only woman he's met that…actually makes him happy," he responded. A smile came to the young woman's face, and she said, "He makes me happy, too…he really does." "But?" he asked.

"I'm scared…," she said honestly, "I'm scared that he won't…see me the way he did before…before everything went down in May." "Of course you would, Grace. What you went through…nobody deserves that kinda thing…ever. But…as Joe's closest friend, I can tell you…if anything, he wants to help you move past that, sweetheart," Chris argued gently, "The question becomes…do you _want_ to move past it…or live in the past, and let that guy control you for the rest o' your life?" Grace swallowed and looked down at her hands. "I want to move past it," she said softly. "So throw caution to the wind, and trust in your heart that you're makin' the right decision for you," he said quietly, "What does your heart tell you?"

Grace took a deep breath and locked eyes with him. "That Joe is the guy I've been waitin' for," she whispered. Chris grinned and nodded slightly. "And I'd say you're the woman he's been waitin' for," he responded. Grace smiled slightly as her cheeks turned pink. "Why do you say that?" she asked. "Seein' him as stressed out and concerned as he was when you got kidnapped…how relieved he was when your dad called and said they'd found you…how depressed he was every time he got off the phone with you 'cause he knew, deep down, he was treatin' you the exact same way Terry had…he really cares, Grace," Chris answered, "He really does care." "And _that's_ what scares me, Chris, the fact that he does care so much. I'm not used to that," she said.

"I remember the day I realized I was in love with Stephanie. We started datin' right after we graduated from your dad's school, and it was about a year into our relationship. She got really, really sick, I think it was the flu, and had to stay home for the week," Chris said quietly, "She barely had the energy to take care of herself, let alone talk to me on the phone. And…I realized I couldn't do anything for her, and…it scared the hell outta me. I wanted to protect her so much, even against germs." Grace smirked and nodded slightly. "And…when I realized that her health and safety meant more to me than anything, I realized I was in love, and…it scared the shit outta me," he continued.

"I didn't say I was in love with him, Chris," she said grinning. "I'm not sayin' you did," he said grinning as well, "But I'm a man, sweetheart, and I can see that there're feelings there. And those feelings are stronger than you're willin' to admit." Grace's grin disappeared, replaced by a look of shock. "Joe had the same look on his face when I said the same thing to him back in June," Chris said quietly. Grace leaned back against the seat, her eyes glued to her lap. "Just think about it, Gracie. Not too hard, of course, but…think about where you guys stood before everything went down in May…and think about where you want it to go," Chris said sitting back as well.

As one o' clock rolled around, Joe started pacing the hallways, waiting for Grace to show up with Chris. He knew his friend's schedule had been insane that morning, but they were supposed to be at the arena eight hours before the show went live. "Joey, you're givin' me a headache, man," Jimmy Noonan spoke with a smile. "Sorry, Jimmy," Joe said plopping down in an empty seat beside the security head. "I'm sure she's fine, buddy," Jimmy said grinning. "Yeah, I know. But, technically, Chris is late, so I'm gettin' kinda concerned," Joe responded. "I bet you 20 bucks they walk in that door in the next five minutes," Jimmy said. "Deal," Joe said eyeing the entrance. The next few minutes, Joe felt like his heart was going to burst inside his chest.

When Grace finally walked through the door, a few bags in her hands, and Chris following behind her, he practically jumped out of his chair. "Where've you guys been?" he asked quickly. Grace grinned and held up the bags. "Stress reliever," she answered quietly. "You owe me $20, kid," Jimmy said from behind them. "What?" Grace asked. "He's talkin' to me," Joe said pulling the bill out of his back pocket and handing it to Jimmy. "Easy money," Jimmy said chuckling as the group walked away. "So you went shopping?" Joe asked Grace. "Yeah…had a lot on my mind, so Chris offered to take me shopping," she answered. "Didn't know she was gonna try to buy out the mall," Chris commented, "Just like Steph, I tell ya." "What was that?" Stephanie asked as she came out of the women's locker room. "Nothin', baby. How was your morning?" Chris said smiling innocently.

Grace smirked as she watched Chris embrace his girlfriend. "Yeah, you're lucky I love ya," Stephanie said kissing him softly, "Come on, Bruce is lookin' for ya." "Ugh. If he's gonna tell me I need to work on my in-ring presence again, I don't wanna go," Chris argued. "He's a road agent, Chris. He knows what he's doin'," Stephanie argued back, "Now stop poutin' and come on. You're late anyway." "So…what'd ya get?" Joe asked after a few moments. "Not much," she said grinning, "I thought I wasn't gonna see you 'til right before the show. Chris was gettin' ready to take me up to the skybox." "Well, the shit's about to hit the fan, so to speak, but I can take you up," Joe said. Grace grinned and said, "I'd like that." "So, how was your morning?" he asked, "You have fun with that hobo I call a friend?" "Yeah, actually, I had a blast. Chris really taught me a lot about how you guys get through personal appearances with the media, and…how cruel some people in the media can be," she answered.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Nothin', just this…lady at Chris' first interview. The way she looked at me, like I was dirt on her boot, like I had done her some unforgivable wrong, I was shocked," she said looking down at the floor, "I could…feel her staring at my face the whole time…when she wasn't ogling Chris like a piece o' meat on a butcher's rack." Joe chuckled and nodded slightly. "Chris tends to get that reaction a lot," he commented, "But I'm sure he put that woman in her place the first chance he got." "Yeah…. Still, it was hard to feel that kind o' hatred, especially when I didn't even do anything," she said quietly. "Don't even worry about it, angel. We deal with people like that all the time, people who look down our noses at us, regardless of the fact that _they_ asked _us_ for the interview," he said drooping his arm around her shoulders. Grace shifted the bags into her right hand, easing her left arm around Joe's waist. "Is this okay?" she whispered. "Perfect," Joe whispered.

When they arrived at the skybox, both people stood in silence. "Your security pass is inside. I think the other ladies will be gettin' here in a few hours," Joe said finally, "If you…need anything, just…slip that pass on, and you've got all access. Just…try not to get in anybody's way, ya know." Grace swallowed nervously and nodded in understanding. "You gonna be okay?" he asked quietly. "Yeah. I've got some books and magazines, and…I got my cell phone, so…I'll be fine," she whispered. Joe took a deep breath and cupped her face. "I'm really glad you're here, Grace," he said softly. "Me, too, Joe," she responded. He leaned forward carefully, and Grace let out a shaky breath. Feeling her tremble, Joe suddenly dropped his hands and stepped back. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm pushin' too hard. I'll see ya this evening, okay?"

The young woman nodded, watching as he continued to back up. "See ya," she whispered in return. Joe turned around, rubbing his hands through his hair roughly, walking away and shaking his head. Grace let out a second shaky breath before going into the room, feeling tears burning her eyes. Chris' words from earlier burned in her mind: _Think about where you guys stood before everything went down in May…and think about where you want it to go_. "I don't know where I want it to go," she whispered to no one in particular. She looked to her left, noting the table filled with white envelopes with red lettering. Grace looked through the pile, quickly finding one with her name on it. She removed the orange-and-red lanyard with the pay-per-view logo, slipped it around her neck, and began to explore the room in peace.

There were a couple tables with platters of finger sandwiches, appetizers, and healthy snacks. Another table was covered with cases of bottled water, diet sodas, and champagne. The last linen-covered table was decorated with magazines, portraits, and even action figures of various wrestlers. Grace grinned and picked up a magazine with Joe on the cover. "Awesome! Samoa Joe Takes Wrestling Where It's Never Been Before!" Grace read quietly. She sat down in a nearby armchair, and flipped to the cover story.

"What do the "smart fans" know about Samoa Joe? The WWE X Division champion is garnering a remarkable cult following, and people chant his name wherever he goes. Sure, Samoa Joe made history with his 21-month Ring of Honor title reign, elevating that championship's prestige. He's also an international star who has wrestled extensively in Japan, most notably in IWGP. And the fans who pay close attention—_very_ close attention—are convinced that Joe represents the future of the industry," she continued, "Indeed, many of them believe that he has the potential to make a greater impact than another 270-pounder of Samoan heritage—The Rock. Is this just hype? Whether Samoa Joe ever achieves long-lasting greatness in the sport is not certain, but the amazing groundswell of support for him is undeniable." A smile came to Grace's face, and she continued reading through the article. Each picture seemed to stand out to her, because she could literally feel the intensity and passion coming from the pages. Joe loved what he did, and there was no denying it.

"Since the age of five, when Samoa Joe first performed with his family's Polynesian dance troupe, he wanted to be an entertainer. His fascination with judo and jujitsu led him to a California dojo, where his desire to perform and his pursuit of martial arts training merged into an interest in pro wrestling," she finished a few minutes later, "In the May 2003 issue of _The Wrestler_, a young Samoa Joe described the style he wanted to reintroduce to the fans: "I really want to bring back mat grappling, just as Lucha Libre revolutionized the sport…I'd like to bring back the old 'ground and pound'—with a new intensity—to pro wrestling in general." Even back then, Joe had a visionary view of wrestling. By taking the sport back to the basics, he might have found the key to its future." Closing the magazine slowly, Grace eyed the arena with a grin. It was going to be a fun night, and judging by the article she'd just read, she knew Joe was well on his way to being somebody very special to the industry of professional wrestling.

The door swung open near 5:00 p.m., and Grace looked up from the magazine she'd been reading. The first woman seemed like a giant, standing at what Grace guessed was around six feet even. She was dressed in a chic black dress, white button-down, short-sleeved shirt, and matching black three-inch pumps. Her platinum blonde hair was pulled back into a neat bun, but her face…Grace had never seen so much make-up. _She looks like she could actually be pretty, but with all that damn make-up, she looks like a clown_, she thought managing to keep a straight face. The strawberry-blonde woman with her was about a half-foot shorter, and dressed in comfortable-but-form-fitting blue jeans, an off-the-shoulder white blouse with daisies covering it, and yellow three-inch heels.

"Yeah, so now he says we have to wait until after the November show, and I'm like, "Matt, come on. If you're gettin' cold feet, just be upfront about it," ya know?" the taller woman said. "You know that's the case, Sheila," the shorter woman said. "I know, but I'd like to hear him say it, Jordan, and I could use a little support. You and Jimmy's relationship doesn't represent everybody else's," Sheila retorted, "Oh…hello." "Hi," Grace responded. "Who are you?" Sheila asked. "Grace Callaway," Grace answered, more annoyed with this woman than before, "And you are?" "I'm Sheila Jones-soon-to-be-Cappotelli. Whose wife are you?" Sheila said. "Nobody's," Grace answered before going back to her magazine. "Well, how'd you get in here, then?" Sheila pressed. Grace merely held up the laminated pass, her eyes continuing to scan the article she'd been reading about Melissa's run as Cruiserweight Champion. Sheila scoffed and went over the drink table, pouring herself a glass of champagne.

"I'm Jordan Black," Jordan said after a few moments, "Who do you, um, know here?" "Melissa Callaway's my sister," Grace admitted. "Really? That's cool," Jordan said eyeing Sheila, who was browsing the food table, "Can I join you?" "Sure," Grace answered. "So…you're the Undertaker's daughter?" Jordan said quietly, "That's kinda cool." "I suppose so," Grace answered forcing a grin. "Are you…here with your sister?" Jordan asked. "No, not really," Grace said. "Sorry…I'm kinda nosy," Jordan said grinning. "You got that right," Sheila commented. "Smartass," Jordan said smiling, "Anyway…um, are you here for your sister?" "Nope," Grace answered quietly. "Clearly she doesn't wanna talk, Jordan, so why push?" Sheila said from the table. "No, I just don't wanna talk to you," Grace responded. Jordan snickered, but looked down when Sheila shot her a warning look. "Look, missy, you're new around here. Watch your attitude with me, okay?"

"Right," Grace said standing and slipping her wallet and phone in her pocket, not bothering to even look at the taller woman, "Since it's so important to you, I'm here with Joe Seanoa." She then left the room, shutting the door rather harshly. "Fuckin' bitch," she whispered heading down the hall. She was starving, but she had a feeling she wouldn't be able to control her temper around Sheila. When she reached the backstage area, though, Grace's jaw dropped slightly. Wrestlers, male and female, were running around in various stages of dress, production crew members were dodging people and objects, and everyone looked like chickens with their heads cut off. The noise level was insane, and Grace could barely hear herself think. _Joe told me it was gonna be hectic around here_, she thought heading for the nearest exit. As she reached the back door, a hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked over her shoulder, up into the eyes of a familiar man.

"Hey…it's Grace, right?" James asked. "Yeah…you're James, aren't ya?" she answered. "Yeah. Sorry to stop ya like that," he answered. "It's alright. I was just goin' to grab an early dinner," she said grinning. "Want some company?" he asked. Grace hesitated to answer, not wanting to send the wrong message, but James quickly corrected her thoughts. "My wife's up in the skybox, and when she gets around Sheila, it's not so good for me," he said grinning. Grace chuckled and nodded. "I had a run-in with Ms. Sheila, and thought it was best for me to just leave," she said. "Yeah, she tends to have that effect on people," he said smiling, "So…quick dinner?" "Yeah, sure," she answered letting him lead her out of the building. They found a nearby Kentucky Fried Chicken, and James offered to buy Grace's dinner. "Wow, you're gonna spend a whole helluva lot on me tonight," she said sarcastically, a genuine smile on her face. James laughed slightly and shook his head.

"I like your sense o' humor, sweetheart," he said, "What're ya gettin'?" After getting their food, the two people took a seat at a booth near the back of the eating area. "Tryin' to get away from the stares?" Grace asked quietly. James nodded slightly and stared at his tray of food. "It's real hard sometimes, especially when me and Jo try and go out, but…," he said quietly. "It's the name o' the game," Grace finished. "Yeah…," he answered, "Anyway…how long have you been here?" "At the arena?" she asked. "Sure," he said grinning. "I got there around one, and Joe told me to sit up in the skybox so I wouldn't get in anybody's way, but I've been traveling with him since Friday," she answered. "With Chris and Trin?" he asked. Grace smiled and nodded. "Oh, Lord. That had to be interesting," James said, "I've heard stories about those three." "Please, enlighten me," she said grinning.

Within a few minutes, Grace found herself laughing so hard, tears were streaming down the sides of her face. "Oh, my Lord! You can't be serious!" she exclaimed. "Yeah, no shit. They said the look on the cop's face was priceless," he said laughing as well. "I'll have to ask him about that," she said wiping at her cheeks, "We went out Friday night, and nothin' too crazy happened, so I figured they were all chill when they partied." "Yeah, well, that's definitely not the case. Those three have been so close for so long, I'm surprised they haven't run out o' stunts to pull," he responded, "But every week, they come in tellin' some new wild tale." "That's hilarious," she said smiling. "When you see him tonight, ask him what happened to Tuesday," he said grinning. "Huh?" she asked genuinely confused.

"Just ask him. Watch how red he turns," he answered. "I'll take your word for it," she said. "Are ya'll still together?" he asked. Grace took a deep breath and shook her head. "Oh…sorry, I didn't know," James said quietly. "Nah, it's cool. A, uh…a bunch o' shit went down in May, and…I wanted to take a break," she explained. They finished up their light dinner fairly quickly before heading back to the arena. "You gonna be okay gettin' back up to the skybox?" James asked once they got inside. "I'm thinkin' I'm not gonna head back there right away, but I'm sure it won't be too hard to find," she answered. "Alright, then. I guess I'll see ya around," he said before heading through the crowd of people. "Bye," Grace said softly, heading back in the general direction of the skybox. Instead of going to that destination, though, she headed out to the main arena. She stepped through a pair of open doors, letting out a slow breath at the sight of the stage and ring set-up. Oranges, reds, and blues highlighted the two towers, and the large screen showed a WWE symbol. The stage was raised up off, and a ramp at least 100 feet long led down to the ring. "Hell of a sight, huh?" Melissa asked from behind her.

Grace looked over her shoulder, giving her sister a friendly smile. "Yeah, it is," she said quietly. "You doin' okay? People treatin' you alright?" Melissa asked. "Yeah. I stayed up in the skybox for most o' the afternoon. I actually just got back from dinner," Grace answered looking back to the arena, "This is amazing, Melissa." "Yeah…it is," Melissa said slowly. "I read a few articles about you in the magazines in the skybox," Grace commented, "Did you have fun in Japan?" "Yeah. I wrestled there for a straight year. It was culture shock like a mofo, but I enjoyed it. It helped me prepare for life here in the WWE. Their style of wrestling over there is ten times more brutal," Melissa responded. "The pictures kind o' showed that," Grace said grinning, "What was your favorite memory?" "Walkin' out in front of crowd of 100,000 strong in Tokyo," Melissa said grinning, "I almost pissed my pants as soon as I stepped through the curtains, 'cause it was my first night there. I didn't know that wrestling was so damn popular, and it scared the shit outta me. But…I had one o' the best matches o' my career that night. I actually wrestled Joey."

Grace looked up at her sister in awe. "Yep. I got dad's strength, so it wasn't that big of a challenge. But I sported a nice black eye and a bruise on my thigh for a week," Melissa said grinning, "Joey tends to forget his own strength when he gets in that ring." "He's passionate," Grace said. "That he is," Melissa concurred. Silence came over both women, and they sighed simultaneously. Grace looked over to her sister and said, "I forgive you, Melissa." "Thank you, Gracie," Melissa said softly. "I've come to the conclusion that…life is too short for us to be walkin' around pissed off at each other for no earthly reason," Grace said quietly, "You are my sister, and that's what's important."

Melissa pulled Grace into a friendly hug, whispering in her ear, "I love ya, Red." "Love you, too, Mmbop," Grace whispered. "Oh, God, don't call me that!" Melissa exclaimed releasing her sister. "Can't help it. It fits," Grace countered. "I was eight! It was a good song when I was eight!" Melissa said laughing. Grace merely smiled and shrugged innocently. "Anyway, have you seen Joey yet?" Melissa asked as they headed back to the backstage area. "Nah. I figured he'd come find me," Grace answered, "It looks like it's a circus around here, so I'm sure he's pretty busy."

"He was actually lookin' for you. He said you weren't answering your phone, so he got a little concerned," Melissa said grinning. "For no reason, I should say. I went to dinner with James, and my phone kept ringing, so I turned it off," Grace said. "No explanations needed, Red. Come on, I'll take ya to him," Melissa said smiling. Grace smiled in thanks, following her sister through the crowded hallways. "So, dinner with James?" Melissa asked, "How do you know him?" "We met at the Wrestlemania party, and…I guess he remembered me. So, he asked me to join him for a quick dinner. He's a really cool guy," Grace answered. "Yeah, he gets along well with everyone. Now his runnin' buddy, on the other hand, is a whole different story," Melissa said grinning.

"Chris?" Grace asked. When Melissa nodded, the younger Callaway snorted in slight disgust. "Yeah, he's a few fries short of a Happy Meal," she said quietly, "He looked at me at that party like I was a piece o' meat…reminded me o' Terry." "He's a good wrestler, no doubt about it, but his mind ain't quite right," Melissa concurred. "So how'd he get a job here?" Grace asked. "McMahon and Hunter care about the backstage atmosphere, a lot more than her dad apparently did, but they still care more about what happens in the ring. As long as business is taken care of out there, that's their primary concern," Melissa explained, "Generally, there are more level-headed people workin' here than not, but every now and then, one slips through the crack."

The two women ran across Joe a few minutes later as he was on his way to the ring. "Hey, Gracie, you doin' okay?" he asked quickly. "Yeah," she said grinning. "Alright. I'll meet up with you in an hour, alright?" he said before continuing to his destination. "Hey, Joe, quick question," she said. "Yeah?" he asked. "What happened to Tuesday?" she asked. Just as James had said, Joe's face turned beet red, and her sister burst into laughter. "See ya in an hour, angel," he said before heading away. Grace chuckled and shook her head. "Who told you about that?" Melissa asked after composing herself. "James," her sister answered still chuckling. "Yeah, that story's a locker-room legend," Melissa commented. "What's the story?" Grace asked. "He didn't tell you?" Melissa asked in return. "Nope. Just said ask Joe what happened to Tuesday," Grace said. "I'll let Joey explain it to ya, if he can still remember it," Melissa said smiling.

"Yeah, I figured. You have anything to do?" Grace responded. "I'm all set. I've been here since this morning, so--." Melissa was cut off when Stephanie McMahon waved her down. "You're needed at the photo set, Mystique," the older woman said in a rush. "Yes, ma'am," Melissa said before looking down at Grace, "You gonna be okay?" "Yeah, go on. I'll find somewhere to sit so I won't be in the way," Grace answered. "Try the balcony," Melissa said before walking away, "Only got an hour 'til they open the doors, but it's a good spot to relax." Grace let out a soft sigh, looking around at the crazy atmosphere. "Balcony it is," she whispered heading in the opposite direction. She arrived at her destination within minutes, plopping down in a seat near the top. She could see Joe practicing a few sequences down in the ring with Chris, and a smile came to her face. Even though the show started in under an hour, they both seemed completely at ease. _It comes so natural to the both of them, I'm sure they don't have anything to worry too much about_, she thought putting her feet up on the seat in front of her.

20 minutes later, Joe and Chris exited the ring, and Grace headed back to the backstage area. She decided to call home before the show started, going outside where there was some semblance of quiet. "Hey, Gracie. How ya doin'?" her mother answered moments later. "I'm good, mom. I'm havin' a blast," Grace said with a smile, "It's been a hectic couple days, but it's been a lot o' fun." "I could've told you that," Sara said chuckling. "Yeah, yeah. How's dad doin'?" Grace responded. "Not so well. He caught an infection somehow, and he had to come to the hospital to get it all cleaned out. They wanted him to stay a couple nights to make sure everything's okay, so…you know he's not too happy with that," Sara said quietly, "I can't have my cell in the room, otherwise I'd let you talk to him." Grace swallowed and looked down at the ground. "We caught it early, Gracie, so he's gonna be just fine," Sara said after a few moments. "How can I talk to him then?" Grace finally asked.

"You can call the room in the morning. He's sleepin' right now, baby," Sara answered. "Are you sure he's gonna be okay, mama?" Grace asked. "They cleaned out the incision, they gave him some antibiotics, and he's got a pain medication IV in him. This whole ordeal has really tired him out, that's all," Sara said quietly. "Okay. What's the number?" Grace said. Her mother gave her the number, and Grace quickly put it in her cell phone. "When's the show start?" Sara asked. "In about an hour and a half, I think. Joe and everybody else are runnin' around like they've lost their minds," Grace said feigning a grin. "Ahh, the good ol' days," Sara said softly, "You gonna be okay?" "Yeah, mom. I just wanted to let you guys know I was fine," Grace answered. "Alright, sweetie. I'll talk to ya in the mornin', 'kay?" Sara said, "I love you." "Love you, too, mom. Bye," Grace said softly. Sara said the same, and Grace ended the call, heading inside somberly.

"Hey…you okay?" Jordan asked from a few feet away. Grace forced a grin and nodded. "Yeah…thanks for askin'," she said quietly. "Are you comin' back up to the skybox? I was on my way back up there," Jordan said after a few moments. "Maybe in a bit," Grace answered. "Okay…I guess I'll see you up there," Jordan said as Grace headed away. Within a few minutes, the young Callaway found herself at the locker room for Joe, Chris, Steph, and Melissa. She knocked quickly, swallowing as the door opened. "Gracie…hey, what's wrong?" Chris asked noting her pale skin. "Is Melissa here?" she asked quietly. "Nah, she's doin' some publicity shots. You wanna wait here for her?" he said. "Please…," she whispered. Chris stepped aside and let her into the room, shutting the door behind her. "What's wrong?" he asked. "My dad's in the hospital," she whispered. "What? What happened?" he asked.

The door opened as Grace went to speak, and Melissa walked in with A.J. "Hey…what's wrong?" Melissa said immediately. "Dad's in the hospital," Grace said quietly, "He got an infection…and he has to stay in the hospital for a couple days." "Did you talk to him?" Melissa asked. "No…I talked to ma. She said he was sleeping," Grace said sniffling. "Was it his leg?" Melissa asked leading her sister over to the couch. Grace's bottom lip trembled as she nodded. Chris and Stephanie quietly slipped out of the room, leaving the siblings in peace. "I talked to him earlier this mornin', and he said he wasn't feelin' too hot. Ma said she was gonna take him in if he didn't get any better," Melissa said softly, "Why don't you give him a call?" "Ma said he's asleep," Grace answered somberly. "Well, I'm sure he'd wanna talk to ya, let you know he's okay," Melissa reasoned. Grace let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "Okay," she said quietly. "I'll go out with ya," her sister said as Grace stood. The two women went out to the parking lot, and Grace quickly dialed the number her mother had given her.

"Hey, Gracie," Sara answered grinning. "Sorry, mama," Grace said quietly. "Hold on, baby," her mother said. "Hey, Red," Mark said moments later. "Daddy…are you okay?" Grace asked. "I'm fine, baby, trust me. I was a little tired, and my leg was startin' to bother me more than usual, so your mom brought me in. Turns out my instincts were right on this one," he answered, "They're just gonna keep me for observation." "You're sure?" Grace asked. "Without a doubt, baby," he answered, "You wanna talk to my doctor?" Grace smiled and said, "No." "Just makin' sure," Mark said smiling, "You enjoyin' yourself?" "It's so much fun! Everybody's runnin' around like they've lost their minds, but I'm havin' the time o' my life," she answered.

"Well, that's good, baby. The show starts soon, doesn't it?" he asked. "Yeah, not too long now. I haven't seen Joe too much, but he told me this mornin' that would be the case," she said, "You wanna talk to Melissa?" "Yeah, just for a minute," he answered. Grace handed her phone over to her sister and let out a sigh of relief. She knew she wouldn't have been able to enjoy her night if she hadn't talked to her father before the show started. Now that she knew he was really okay, she could focus more on enjoying the pay-per-view, and Joe in particular, without any hesitation. A few minutes later, Melissa handed the phone back to Grace and told her she'd see her inside. Grace nodded and put the phone back to her ear.

"Hey," she said quietly. "So…you're really enjoyin' yourself?" Mark asked. "Yeah, dad…really. And trust me, I'm as surprised as you are. I spent about four hours in the skybox readin' all these magazines about Joe and Melissa and Chris and a bunch o' people, and then I went to dinner with James Black, and--." "James, huh?" Mark asked. "Yeah. I met him at the Wrestlemania party back in April, and he remembered me," Grace answered, "Why?" "Nothin'. Better him than his runnin' buddy Chris," Mark said. Grace chuckled and nodded. "I met that guy first, and…ugh," Grace said with a shudder. Mark chuckled and nodded. "I've met Chris, and…the guy's a beer short of a six-pack," he commented.

"To say the least. Alright, dad. I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she said quietly. "Oh, yeah. It was nothin' big, Red. When it comes to this kind o' stuff, I've learned to deal with it when it first starts," he said. "Only 'cause he doesn't wanna hear me nag about it," Grace heard her mother say. "Oh, hush," Mark said to his wife before turning his attention back to Grace, "I should be home Tuesday, baby, so call your mom before you get to the airport." "Alright, dad. Love you," Grace answered. "Love you, too, baby," he whispered. Grace ended the call and closed her phone, letting out a satisfied sigh. She brushed her skirt off before finally heading back inside, ready to fully enjoy her night.


	23. Downside

**Chapter 23…Downside**

The pay-per-view was just short of mind-boggling. Grace didn't expect half of what actually happened, especially in Joe's match. Frank Kazarian emerged the winner, and got a World title shot at the next pay-per-view, and Grace found herself surprisingly upset that Joe didn't win. She knew how passionate he was about his job, so she didn't understand why he didn't win. When the show was over, Grace made her way to the back, and she found Joe standing with Frank. "Are you okay?" she asked first. "Yeah, I'm good. The adrenaline's runnin' off, but I feel pretty good," he answered, "Frankie, you remember Gracie?" "Hey, you enjoy the show?" Frank asked grinning. "Yeah. Why didn't you win?" Grace asked Joe. "It wasn't set up that way, angel. Don't you worry, though. I'll get my shot sooner or later," he answered, "Thanks, Frankie. That was an awesome match, man."

"Please, you flatter me too much," Frank said chuckling. "You ass. I'll see ya tomorrow night, bud," Joe said high-fiving his coworker. "Later. Nice seein' ya again, Grace," Frank said before heading towards the general locker room. "You have a good time?" Joe asked wiping his face with a towel. "Yeah, it was awesome," Grace answered honestly, "Now I see why my brothers get so hyped up when they watch." Joe smiled genuinely and said, "I'm real glad you came, angel." A blush came to the young woman's cheeks, and she looked at the ground. "Me, too," she said quietly. "Give me a half an hour, and I'll meet ya at the back door with Chris and Steph," he said kissing her softly. "Okay," she said not bothering to hide her own smile. Joe headed away, and Grace went to their meeting spot. She found a seat near the exit door, plopping down as she felt her own wave of adrenaline begin to wear off. She knew they still had a flight to take to Boston, but she figured she could get some sleep on the plane.

Over the next hour, the building seemed to get quieter and quieter, until the only noises Grace heard were the production crew breaking everything down in the main arena. Joe walked up with Chris, Steph, Melissa and A.J. to find the young woman leaning forward, her head in her hands. "You okay, Gracie?" he asked kneeling down in front of her. "Just tired," she said softly. "We're headin' straight for the airport, so you can catch some sleep on the plane," he said helping her up. "Good," she said grinning. "So, Grace…your second pay-per-view…what'd ya think?" Melissa asked as the group left the building. "It was a circus," Grace said smiling slightly, "Literally and figuratively." "That's an understatement. I think we've got the circus beat, though," A.J. commented. "How so?" Grace asked. "We travel way more than they do," he said grinning. Grace chuckled and nodded in agreement. "I will agree with that one," she said quietly. "Ya'll headin' up to Boston tonight?" Melissa asked.

"Yeah, Joe said we're flyin' up. I guess, that way, we can get some extra sleep," Grace answered. "Well, I'll see ya'll tomorrow then. We're gonna sleep tonight and fly up in the mornin'," Melissa said linking her fingers with her boyfriend's, "Night, everybody." The other four people said their goodbyes before heading towards their rental vehicle. "I just wanna see a bed," Stephanie said climbing into the backseat. "I think we all do, honey bunches," Chris said sliding in beside her. Grace got in the front seat, leaning her head back and letting out a hearty yawn. "There you go," Joe said yawning as well. "Can't help it," she whispered. "Shouldn't take too long to get to the airport," he said quietly. "Remember what happened the last time you said that," Stephanie said grinning. "Oh, hush," Joe responded pulling out of the parking lot, waving goodbye to the parking attendant. "If somethin' happens, I'm blamin' it on you," she said in return. Joe grinned and shook his head, quickly finding the highway and heading towards the airport.

Lo and behold, "something" turned out to be an understatement. The airline had overbooked the group's tickets, and there were no flights out to Boston until the following afternoon. And because they'd already turned in the keys for their rental vehicle, they had to go through that whole process again. They didn't get out of the airport until almost one a.m. "See…every time we leave an arena, and you say "remember what happened last time," somethin' else happens," Joe said to Stephanie as they trudged out to their rental SUV. "There's no way you're blamin' this on me!" she argued, "You asshole, this was a huge coincidence, and I was only kiddin'. You don't have to be a prick about it." "And you don't have to get your panties in a bunch. Of course I was jokin' around, Ms. Sensitive," he snapped back. "Look, guys, there's no point in either one o' you arguing. We've got a long drive ahead of us, so let's just get it outta the way," Chris said taking the keys from Joe.

"How long is it gonna take?" Grace asked. "At least seven hours," Chris answered, "We'll just take two hour shifts." "Fine," Stephanie snapped throwing her suitcases back into the trunk. Joe sighed and climbed into the backseat with Grace. "Is she really mad?" she asked seeing Chris stop his girlfriend from getting into the car. "Nah…it was a long day, and we were all lookin' forward to gettin' some sleep on the flight," Joe said quietly, "The way Chris drives, though, we'll probably get to Boston by four a.m." Grace forced a grin and leaned against his shoulder. "You okay?" he asked softly. "Been a long weekend," she whispered. "You're tellin' me, angel," he responded. Chris and Stephanie climbed into the car a few moments later, and Chris pulled away from the airport, plugging their destination into the GPS system as he did so. Within minutes, he was on the interstate headed towards Boston.

Grace found the tension in the car almost unbearable, and tried to start conversation with each person. When they only gave half-hearted responses to her questions, she gave up the attempt and stretched out in the backseat. There was no way she was staying up for a seven-plus hour trip with no one to talk to. "You wore her out," Chris said when both women had fallen asleep. "Who?" Joe asked. "Steph. She felt real awful about that whole fiasco, ya know," Chris answered. "Come on, man, you know I was kiddin'. It was a funny situation, that's all," Joe said quietly. "I know, I know. The GPS says it's gonna take us five hours the way we're goin', so you wanna switch off halfway through?" Chris said.

"No problem. Are we goin' to the gym this mornin', or improvising at the arena?" Joe said. "I've got an autograph session at 10:30 with Steph, so we'll probably do somethin' at the arena," Chris said quietly. "I'm strongly debating on sleeping in," Joe said grinning. "If I didn't have this thing, I would," Chris agreed. Joe smirked and shook his head. "You're a freak, though. You can't sleep in, even if you wanted to," he said. "I place full blame on 'Taker and Angel. I got so used to bein' up at six or seven in the mornin', it's just a habit now I can't break," Chris countered. "Ah, the good ol' days," Joe said grinning. "I know, right. What I wouldn't give just to go back to trainin' and wrestlin' around Texas," Chris said. "Remember the Sportatorium?" Joe asked. "Ahh…the biggest shithole ever…but one o' the classiest places in Dallas," Chris answered. "Yeah…those were the days," Joe said grinning.

When Joe pulled into the parking lot of the Holiday Inn, he was beyond exhausted. Chris had fallen asleep after switching to the backseat, and Joe couldn't find it in him to wake his friend up. Joe quickly parked, and went inside to get the room keys. "Welcome to Holiday Inn. My name is Bridgette. Can I help you?" a tired, elderly blonde asked. "Hi, I need to check in," Joe responded. "What's your name, sir?" she asked. "Joe Seanoa. I've got two one-bedroom reservations," he said pulling out his wallet. After nearly a minute of nothing but the sounds of the keyboard clicking, Joe asked, "Is there a problem?" "How do you spell your name, sir?" Bridgette asked. "S-E-A-N-O-A," he answered. Another minute passed, and the woman hadn't cast a glance at Joe. Finally, she spoke up, "I can't find your reservation, sir. Are you sure you're at the right hotel?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. I made the reservations three weeks ago," he answered, trying to hide his growing irritability. It was almost six in the morning, and he wanted to get some quality sleep before having to go to the arena. "Did you make the reservation through our official website?" she asked. "Yes," he said rubbing his hands over his face. "Nothing's showing up, sir. And unfortunately, the only thing we have available right now is one two-double bedroom," she said trying to hide a yawn. "I'm not payin' for a second room. I reserved one three weeks ago," he said handing over the confirmation page he'd printed off. The woman punched in the confirmation number, but the computer didn't turn up anything. "Is there a manager here?" Joe asked shortly. "Sir, it's six a.m. I'm sorry, but the manager doesn't get here until nine," Bridgette answered, "I can give you the double-bed room, and get this cleared off your credit card when she gets here." "Fine," Joe said handing over his credit card. At that point, he just didn't care anymore.

After getting his keys, and a receipt, he headed back out to the black Lincoln Navigator. "Chris," he said nudging his friend. "We here?" Chris mumbled. "Yeah…and the night just got a little worse. Somebody fucked up our reservations, so we're all in one room," Joe said carefully scooping Grace up into his arms. She mumbled slightly, instinctively curling her fingers around his sweatshirt. "What size beds?" Chris asked. "Doubles," Joe answered quietly. "Sons o' bitches," Chris said stretching his arms and yawning loudly, "I hate hotels." Joe smirked and said, "We're on the second floor, room 13." "Alright, I'll meet ya up there," his friend said. Joe headed back inside, nodding slightly to Bridgette as he passed the desk. When he finally got inside his room, he gently laid Grace down on the bed. Her eyes drifted open, and she whispered, "We're here, huh?" "Yeah…we're all in one room, though," he said sitting at her side. "What happened?" she asked yawning.

"Reservations got mixed up, and they only had one room available. You can take the bed," he said quietly. "Joe…it's okay," she whispered, her eyes drifting shut, "Just don't hog the covers." Joe chuckled slightly and dropped a kiss on her forehead before going back outside to the vehicle. "Hey, Chris. Ya'll gonna sleep outside?" he said when he opened the trunk. "Oh…right," Chris whispered nudging his girlfriend. "I don't wanna," Stephanie mumbled. "Come on, baby. We can get better sleep upstairs," he said climbing out of the backseat. The trio grabbed their suitcases and trudged upstairs, no one saying a word. When they got inside, Chris and Stephanie fell into their bed without even changing. After setting the clock for eight a.m., Joe removed his t-shirt, kicked off his shoes, and slid into bed behind Grace. Grace curled up against him, pulling his arm around her waist, and a sigh of relief escaped his lips. It had been a hectic night, but laying there with Grace took all the worry from his body. He knew they were where they were supposed to be, no matter what they'd gone through to get there.

The alarm clock sounded off seemingly moments after Joe had fallen asleep, and he slammed his hand down on it. "Chris. Wake up!" he said tossing a pillow at his friend. "Yeah, yeah," Chris responded quietly, "Steph, get up, baby. You get the bathroom first." "I don't want it," she groaned nudging her boyfriend, "You go first." "I drove," he said kissing her forehead, "Go on, babe." Stephanie sighed and slowly sat up, rotating her neck and running the heel of her hands over her thighs. "How do you feel?" Chris asked. "My back's killin' me," she whispered. Chris sighed and sat up, putting his legs on either side of her. "Take deep breaths," he said quietly. Tears came to Stephanie's eyes, but she bit down a groan of pain as Chris massaged her lower back. "You've gotta see somebody about this, baby," he whispered. "I know," she whispered, gasping when he hit a particularly sore spot.

"So when are you?" he asked. "You're nagging, Chris," she said forcing a grin, dropping her head forward. "I nag because I love," he whispered kissing her shoulder. She sniffled slightly and looked over her shoulder at him. "I love you, too," she said softly, kissing him slightly. "Go on. I know it's gonna take you awhile," he said grinning. Stephanie let out a heavy sigh and finally stood, limping noticeably into the bathroom. Chris yawned and stretched back out on the bed. "What a night, huh?" he asked his friend. "I don't have to be up yet, Chris," Joe mumbled from behind Grace. Chris smirked and responded, "But I do…so by default--." "Chris, shut up," Grace said suddenly. "Humph…she makes one road trip with us, and she think she's got run o' the mill," he said throwing back the pillow Joe had thrown at him. "Don't make me come over there," she mumbled turning her back to him, snuggling deeper into Joe's arms. "You're very intimidating right now, missy," he said smirking. "Oh, my God, please be quiet," Grace groaned yawning. "You heard the woman," Joe said putting his pillow back under his head. "Fine," Chris said slowly climbing off the bed, "I know where I'm wanted, and where I'm not."

The bathroom door open and shut moments later, and Grace sighed before looking up at Joe. "Mornin'," she whispered. Joe looked down at her and whispered, "Not yet. We've a couple more hours." Grace nodded and settled back into a comfortable position, both people falling back asleep within minutes. When Joe's eyes opened again, he instinctively shot up in the middle of the bed. "Shit, I'm late," he whispered moving from the bed. When he glanced over at the clock, though, he let out a sigh of relief. It was only 10:35, and they didn't have to be at the arena until noon. The bathroom door opened, and Grace came out in a pair of dark blue running pants and matching t-shirt. "I was just about to wake you up," she said putting her dirty clothes into her suitcase. "You sleep okay?" he asked stifling a yawn. "Yeah. No bad dreams, if that's what you mean," she said quietly, "You kinda hog the bed, though." Joe grinned and shrugged. "Not used to sharin' it, I guess," he said.

Grace blushed furiously and looked down at her hands. "Sorry," he whispered. "It's alright. Sorry I fell asleep on the way here," she said sitting on the bed beside him. "No problem. It was kind of a hectic end to an already hectic night, so I don't blame ya," he answered. "Was Steph okay this mornin'?" she asked. Joe sighed and shook his head. "Her back's been gettin' worse and worse over the past few months. I think she's startin' to realize she's puttin' herself at some major risk if she waits any longer, though, but we'll see," he said. "What's your schedule like today?" she asked. "It's a TV day, so it's gonna be busy. Since it's the show after a pay-per-view, it's probably gonna be busier than usual. I don't have any appearances, but we do have to be at the arena in an hour and a half," Joe said easing up from the bed. "Sounds like a plan," Grace said pulling her feet up on the bed and crossing her legs.

Joe headed into the bathroom, and Grace grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand, dialing Jeff's number. "Mornin', beautiful," Jeff answered smiling. "Mornin', Jeff. You at work?" she asked leaning back on the pillows. "On my way there, actually. I was supposed to have the day off, but Paulie's not feelin' too hot, so he called me in," he answered, "When are you gettin' back?" "Tomorrow afternoon. I've got so much shit to pack before next Wednesday," she said quietly, "I don't know when I'm gonna be able to make it back into the shop." "I'm gonna miss you, Gracie," Jeff said softly. "I'm gonna miss you, too, Jeff," she said honestly, "But, hey…we tried, right?" "Yeah…maybe in the next lifetime," he said quietly.

"We can still be friends, Jeff. We can still talk on the phone, and see each other, ya know," she said just as quietly. "Yeah. Are we gonna hang out before you head back up?" Jeff asked pulling off the highway. "Of course. When's your next day off?" Grace asked. "Tomorrow, actually," he answered. "You can come help me pack," she said smiling. "That doesn't count," he responded chuckling softly. "Yeah, it does. It's in the Geneva Convention," she said laughing. Jeff rolled his eyes playfully and said, "You're nuts." "I do try my hardest," she said. "So you've had a good time there, then?" he asked. "Yeah, I really have. The travel's been the worst part, but…it's been a huge blast," she said quietly. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well, gettin' to Jersey wasn't so bad, it was leavin'. Our flight last night was overbooked, so Joe and Chris had to drive six or seven hours overnight to get to Boston this mornin'. I think we got here around six a.m.," she explained, "And to top it off, somethin' happened, I think, with the reservations, and we all ended up in one room, so…it's been interesting, to say the least." "Well, plenty o' memories to take with ya, right?" he said. Grace grinned and looked towards the bathroom door. "Yeah…plenty," she said softly.

"What's your day like today?" Jeff asked. "We're headin' up to the arena once Joe gets ready, and we're gonna be there all day, pretty much," she answered, "It's gonna be another crazy day, since it's a TV show. I'm just gonna try and stay outta the way." "Now you'll be able to tell me all the backstage secrets on how they run their shows," he said jokingly. "No different than any other TV show. Everybody's got a part, and they know how to play it," she said grinning. "Fine. Be like that," he said pouting. "You don't even watch wrestling, Jeff, so what's it to you?" she asked. "Just givin' ya shit, sweetheart," he answered. "As usual. In a way, I can't wait to get back home, but…on the other hand, this is so much fun, and…I didn't expect it to be," she said quietly. "Your secret's safe with me," Jeff said just as quietly.

"Thanks," Grace said rolling her eyes playfully. The two talked for nearly a half an hour before the young woman finally ended the call. The bathroom door opened moments later, and Grace smiled slightly. "Thought you'd drowned in there," she said quietly. Joe forced a grin and shook his head. "What's wrong?" she asked immediately. "Nothin', angel," he said quietly. "Don't lie to me, Joe," she said sitting up from the bed. Joe locked eyes with Grace, and said straightforwardly, "You had me pegged right at Wrestlemania, Gracie…I'm a jealous man." Grace's eyes widened slightly and she asked, "Are you talkin' about me talkin' to Jeff?" "Do you wanna be with me or him, angel?" he asked. "I know that I don't wanna be with him, Joe," she said quietly. "So where do we stand?" he asked shoving his clothes into his suitcase. Grace noticed the tenseness in his body, and slowly stood. "I don't know…where _do_ we stand?" she asked raising an eyebrow. Joe let out a heavy sigh and got to his feet.

"All I know is that…havin' you in my arms this mornin' felt as natural to me as breathin'. I made a mistake this summer treatin' you the way I did, and I'm tryin' my hardest to fix it. With everything that's happened, it's harder for me to show you how much I care when there's another guy in the picture," he said honestly. "There's _not_ another guy in the picture, Joe. I just told you that," she said tensely, "Why don't you trust me when I say that?" "I just know that I wasn't there for you like I should've been, and he was. That eats away at me, Gracie," he said coming over to her, "I can be so…possessive sometimes…even when somethin' isn't rightfully mine. And I know you had to deal with that before." Grace's bottom lip trembled slightly, and tears came to her eyes. "So I'm askin' you once more…will you be my girl, Gracie?" Joe said cupping her face gently.

"Can I…have some time to think about it?" she whispered. "How long?" he said, "I'm kind o' impatient, too." Grace swallowed and answered, "Tomorrow." "Alright…tomorrow, it is," he said dropping his hands, "You ready?" "Yeah," she said quietly. Joe grabbed his duffel bag and opened the door for her. "Ladies first," he said softly. Grace blushed slightly and exited the room, followed by Joe. When they arrived at the arena, Joe led Grace down to the locker room area. "Chris and Steph should be here already," he said knocking on a door marked with their names, then opening it. He spotted his friends' bags, and entered the room. "Alright, I gotta go check the match schedule, and--." "It's okay, Joe. I know you're gonna be busy," Grace said smiling slightly, "I've gotta call my dad and brother, and I'm sure I can find somethin' to do to pass the time and not get in anyone's way." "You sure you're gonna be okay?" he asked handing her a security pass. "Yep," she answered putting the lanyard around her neck, "Go." Joe dropped a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

Grace let out a slow breath before pulling out her cell phone, dialing her father's hospital room. "Hello?" Mark answered. "Daddy…how ya doin'?" she asked heading out of the room. "I'm good, baby. These antibiotics are workin' like they're supposed to, and the doc says I'll be gettin' outta here this afternoon," he answered, "And trust me, 3:00 can't come soon enough." Grace chuckled and said, "You had me worried there for a bit, old man." "You and me both, Red," he said quietly, "This wrestler some years back broke his ankle in the ring, and…he had to have a rod put in to fix it. Well, he's sittin' at home recuperating, and…he dies from a blood clot that traveled from his leg up to his heart." "Dad…," she whispered.

"I asked my doctor to put me on blood thinners to make sure somethin' like that doesn't happen," Mark said quickly, "With that and the antibiotics, I'm gonna heal up real good, baby." "Promise me," she said softly. "I promise," he said. "Okay…I believe you," Grace said exiting the building. "So…where ya'll at right now?" he asked. "Boston. God, dad, we went through everything to get here. The flight got messed up, the rooms got messed up. As far as I know, I think Joe only got two or three hours o' sleep," she explained, "I tried to stay up for the drive up from Jersey, but nobody was talkin' to each other, and you know how I am on long car rides. But I could tell at the hotel that Joe was exhausted. And it was probably worse for Chris 'cause he helped drive, and he and Steph had some appearance to do this mornin'."

Mark grinned and shook his head. "I've got more o' those stories than I know what to do with, darlin'," he said quietly. "This happens a lot?" she asked in shock. "Like you wouldn't believe, baby. If your mom and I didn't have at least one travel horror story to tell by the end o' the week, we thought the Earth had stopped spinnin'," he answered laughing.

"I guess everything went so well when I was in New York, I didn't know stuff like this actually happened," Grace said quietly. "It's okay, baby. One way or another, wrestlers will make it to wherever they have to be," Mark said, "Are you sure you're okay?" "I need some advice, dad," she answered. "Jeff or Joe?" he asked knowingly. "Joe…he wants to make it official again," she said. "How do you feel about it, Grace?" he asked. "I don't know, dad…we kinda had an argument this morning…about Jeff, of all things. Joe said he knew he wasn't there for me this summer like he should've been, and he knows that Jeff was, and…he thinks he can't prove how much he cares if he knows there's another guy in the picture," she explained, "And I told him Jeff wasn't a factor like that, that he was only a friend, and that's when Joe asked me to be his girlfriend again."

"All I can tell ya is this, Red…don't put yourself in a situation that doesn't feel right. If you feel like Joe's just askin' you that 'cause he feels guilty – which he should, by the way – then don't go for it. But if you think he really wants to be with you…if you feel in your heart that his intentions are true, then…take that risk," Mark said quietly. "How do you feel about it, dad?" she asked quietly. "Doesn't matter how I feel, Red. All I want is for you to be happy," he answered. "Do you think Joe can make me happy?" she asked. "Honestly?" he asked. "Yeah, dad…honestly," she said quietly. Mark took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Yeah, Gracie…I think Joe can make you happy. I think he's one o' the most honest kids I've ever met. He's got the work ethic of a bull when he puts his mind to somethin', and he goes for what he wants. Yeah, he's pigheaded, he's a procrastinator, and he can be immature at times…but his heart's as true as they come," he answered, "And somethin' tells me his heart's set on you, baby girl. So the question becomes: where's _your_ heart set?" "I don't know, dad…I'm so scared," she whispered after a few moments, "I've…done a good job of hidin' it from Joe the past few days, but…every time he looks at me, or kisses me…my guard goes up so fast, it makes my head spin." "Then you already know your decision," Mark said quietly.

Tears came to Grace's eyes, and she dropped her head forward. "I know it hurts, baby," her father whispered. "It's not fair, dad…it's not fair," she said quietly. Mark listened to his daughter cry softly, and his heart broke all over again. She'd struggled so much over the course of the past three months, physically and emotionally, and she'd just begun to act as normally as she had been before May. Now, though, he sensed that she might revert back to her old habits, and his mind told him she was going to run again. "Gracie, listen to me, baby. You listenin'?" he said quietly.

"Yeah, dad…," Grace finally said after a few long moments. "If you're not gonna stay there, you just--." "It crossed my mind, but…I'm not goin' anywhere, dad," she said forcing a grin, "I don't run from my problems anymore…remember?" "Sorry, Red…you sure you're gonna be okay?" he asked. "Yeah. If anything, I'm gonna let Joe know I'm just gonna go back to the hotel," she said taking a few deep breaths. "Alright, sweetheart. I'll let your mother know you called. She went out to get me a sandwich, 'cause she knows how much I hate hospital food," he said grinning. "I love you, dad," she whispered in a heartfelt voice. "I love you, too, Gracie. Give me a call tonight after the show, okay? I should be home by then," Mark said quietly. "Alright, dad. Talk to you later," she responded. "Bye, baby," Mark said. Grace waited until her father hung up before closing her phone, letting out a shaky breath. "Gracie, you okay?" Grace looked up and saw her sister walking up. "Yeah, just got a lot on my mind," she answered. "You wanna talk about it?" Melissa asked quietly.

Grace hesitated to speak, not sure how to broach the subject with someone who'd treated her like an enemy for so long. Even though she'd forgiven her sister, the younger sibling didn't want to rush a tight relationship at this point. "It's alright, Gracie…I understand," Melissa said feigning a grin. "I'm sorry," Grace whispered. "Nah, don't apologize. I haven't been much of a big sister in the past, so I can understand why you're a little hesitant now," Melissa said, "You comin' back inside?" "In a minute," Grace answered. "Alright…see ya later," Melissa said before heading inside. Grace took a deep breath and dialed her twin's cell phone. "It's about time you called me," Sebastian answered moments later. Grace forced a smile, and said, "It's been three days." "Completely off the point, missy," Sebastian said grinning, "How ya doin'?"

"Ready to come home," she said softly. "Why? What happened?" he asked. "Joe…wants us to be together, mo chuishle, and…I don't know what to do," she answered, "My heart jumps whenever he looks at me, and whenever he kisses me, but…my mind puts up a guard so fast…I don't know what to do." Sebastian hesitated to speak, trying to figure out how to help his sister with a decision he knew she'd struggled with since June. "The mind is one o' the best and worst gifts God blessed us with, Red. It gets us outta the worst situations, but it also tries to rationalize things that…just weren't meant to be rationalized," he finally said, "You have every right in the world to question Joe's motives, because he hasn't even been the greatest friend the past couple months. But…you also know you still have a connection with him that goes beyond anything you could explain. You knew that when you met him, right?"

"Yes," Grace whispered with tears in her eyes. "And I know you want somebody…anybody…to tell you what the right decision is on this, but this is somethin' you gotta make up your own mind on. There's positives and negatives that come along with whatever decision you make. I told you before, you gotta be true to yourself, Red. No matter what," he said quietly, "And if you don't know what you want just yet…take as much time as you need. I think Joe's willin' to wait as long as he has to for you to make the right decision…whatever it may be."

Grace let out a shaky breath and looked down at the ground. "I want to be with him, bro…you know that. But I also know that…mentally, I'm not ready, and…I can't rush this. It means so much to me, I just want to make sure I'm in a place where…I can show him how important he is to me. And…I can't do that right now," she whispered. "And that's 100 percent okay, sweetheart. Your feelings are just as important on this as his," Sebastian said assuredly. "How is it you can make sense on this kinda stuff when nobody else can?" she asked grinning, wiping her cheeks dry. "It's a gift," he responded. Grace rolled her eyes playfully and said, "Thanks, bro." "Not a problem. Now…on to lighter stuff," he said grinning. "Right. How's Liz?" Grace asked. "I said light, sis," Sebastian said quietly.

The summer hadn't been easy for Sebastian and his girlfriend, and Sebastian felt they were on the verge of breaking up. They'd gone from talking every day to once a week, and Liz always expressed her disappointment (whether blatantly or subtly) in his decision to go to Texas. At this point, Sebastian wanted to give up on the situation, but he'd invested nearly four years in this relationship, and he was more than willing to fight for it. His concern was whether his girlfriend felt the same. "You there, bro?" Grace asked quietly. "Yeah…sorry," Sebastian answered. "You ready to move back north?" she asked. "Like you wouldn't believe, Grace. I miss her so much…," he said quietly, "I just hope she still loves me like she used to, ya know." "Oh, bro, I'm sure she does. This summer wasn't easy on anybody, least of all her," she said quietly. "But what does that say that she's askin' me to choose her over you, over my family?" he asked. "It says she loves you, mo chuishle. She's been so used to havin' you practically all to herself the past four years that…I think this was a major curveball for her," she answered. "It was a curveball for everybody, Gracie," he whispered.

"Have you thought about goin' back early?" Grace asked. "Why should I? She didn't come down once," her brother argued. "Sebastian…," she whispered, "You've been packed up for a week already anyway." "I just wanna be ready," he claimed. "You're full o' shit, too," she said grinning slightly. "Red…this is no time to play around," he said quietly. "I'm not, Sebastian. You love that woman, and you know it," she said quietly. Sebastian sighed and ran his fingers through his now shoulder-length hair. "Yeah…I love her," he whispered. "So go home, spend time with her, and get on the same page again," Grace said softly. "Fine, mom," he said sarcastically. "Sebastian, stop bein' stubborn," she said getting agitated. "She's been just as stubborn, Grace," he argued. "So step up to the plate," she shot back. Sebastian sighed again and looked at the picture of his girlfriend he kept on the nightstand by his bed.

"Be true to your own self, Sebastian," his twin whispered. Several long moments passed by before Sebastian spoke, "Okay…I'll go back on Friday." "Are you gonna call her?" she asked. "No…I wanna surprise her," he answered. "Alright, bro. You gonna be okay?" Grace asked. "Yeah…like you said, we just gotta get back on the same page," he said quietly. "Are you gonna pick me up from the airport in the mornin'?" she asked. "Yes, ma'am. Bright and early at nine a.m.," he answered. "Thank you, Sebastian. I'll call you tomorrow before I take off," she said heading back inside the arena. "Love ya, sis," he said quietly. "Love you, too, bro. Bye," she said before ending the call. When she finally found Joe's locker room, she took a deep breath before knocking. She got no answer, and slowly opened the door, hoping she wasn't walking in on someone. Seeing the empty room, she closed the door back and went to walk away, only to bump face-first into a large chest.

"Sorry," she said looking up, her jaw dropping slightly. "Not a problem, miss. Seen ya around the past few days…thought I'd come up and say hi," Chris said grinning. Grace swallowed nervously, and softly said, "Hi." "I see you're still lookin' good…what happened to your face?" he said leaning against the wall, his arms crossed nonchalantly. "I don't think that's any o' your business," she whispered looking anywhere but at him. "Hmm…no matter," he said quietly, his eyes roaming over her features, "Shame, though, somebody messed you up like that. You were kinda hot before." "Your opinion doesn't matter much to me, sir. If you'll excuse me…," she said going to move around him. Chris grabbed her arm and said, "I wasn't done with you, little lady." His fingers caressed her cheek, and he whispered, "I'd love to take you out sometime, maybe…get to know each other better."

Grace's jaw clenched tightly, and she grabbed his wrist, twisting and jerking until he was down on one knee, groaning in pain. "Don't you ever fuckin' touch me again," she hissed. A pair of arms tightened around Grace's waist, pulling her away from Chris. "Let me go!" she screamed. "Hey, calm the hell down!" Jimmy said trying to keep hold of her. "That prick puts his hands on me again, I'm gonna rip his balls off!" she said squirming in his arms. "What's goin' on here?" Joe asked from down the hall, jogging up to the scene. Jimmy let Grace down, but kept a hand around her right arm. "Your girl here's a little outta control," Jimmy said as Chris got to his feet, holding his wrist gingerly. Joe grabbed Chris' shirt, shoving him into the wall. "What'd you do to her, Harris?" he asked tensely. "I didn't do a damn thing," Chris said pushing Joe away. "So why is she ready to beat you to pulp?!" Joe asked slamming him into the wall again. "She's outta her damn mind!" Chris said shoving the other man back.

"Look, Joey, she's gotta go," Jimmy said quietly. "Why? I didn't do anything," Grace said incredulously. "You put your hands on a wrestler, miss, and you can't do that," Jimmy said. Grace looked to Joe, who was staring a hole through Chris. "Joey," Jimmy said quietly. Joe sighed and looked to Grace. "Come on," he said quietly. Grace's jaw dropped, but she snatched her arm away from the bodyguard. "Fine," she snapped turning and heading away, Jimmy close on her heels. "I'm gonna beat your ass, Harris," Joe growled before going after Grace. "You didn't even see what happened," Grace said to Jimmy, her temper peaking through the roof. "Yeah, I did. And he deserved every bit of it. Point is, I gotta a job to do, miss," he said quietly, "If I don't kick you out, he's gonna complain to the boss lady, and it's gonna be my ass. Sorry, but that's how it works around here."

"Jimmy, wait," Joe called out. They stopped at the back door, and Jimmy took a deep breath. "Joey…she can't stay here," he said quietly. "I know…I know," Joe said looking at Grace, "Do you need money…for a cab?" "I'll be fine," she snapped. Jimmy gave them some space, but stayed close enough to make sure the young woman left the building. "Grace, what happened?" he asked. "He put his hands on me," she said angrily, "He cracked jokes about my face, and he grabbed me, so I defended myself." Joe took a deep breath and looked down at the floor. "Goodbye, Joe," she whispered before turning towards the door. "Will you be there, Grace?" he asked. "Maybe I will…maybe I won't," she said before walking out. "Goddammit," Joe whispered before turning on his heels. It was going to be a long day.

Chris pulled up to the hotel around four a.m., his eyes practically closed. He carefully parked before letting out a loud yawn. Joe was out of the vehicle before his friend had turned the car off. "Come on, Steph. We can sleep real late, since our flight isn't 'til noon," Chris said nudging his girlfriend. "Yeah…that's late," she mumbled sighing heavily. Chris smirked and climbed out of the vehicle, rotating his neck and joining Stephanie on the other side. "Come on, baby," he said helping her out. She'd had a particularly rough match against Jessica Kresa (otherwise known as O.D.B., or Old Dirty Bitch), and Stephanie McMahon had ordered Steph to the emergency room for an MRI. They'd spent the past 3-½ hours at the hospital, and all three people were completely spent. Chris looked at Stephanie and asked, "Ready?" "I think so," she whispered, sniffling slightly. "One step at a time, okay?" he whispered back. Stephanie nodded and took a deep breath.

"Okay," she said quietly. They finally made it up to their room a few minutes later, only to find Joe still standing at the door. "What the fuck are you doin'?" Stephanie gritted. "I'm scared to go in, Steph. What if she's not there?" Joe said quietly. "For the love of Christ," Chris whispered before unlocking the door, swinging it open, "Get in there, Joe." Joe took a deep breath and looked at his two friends. He considered himself 100 male, but nothing scared him more than losing his chance to be with Grace. "Get your ass in there," Stephanie snapped. Joe sighed once more before slowly easing into the room. The lamp's soft glow caused his pulse to race, because he figured Grace had left for Texas. He was shoved further into the room by Chris, and he meant to turn around to say something colorful. At the sight of Grace lying in the bed they'd shared, though, the anger left his body. "Thank God," he whispered moving to her side.

Grace stirred slightly, a yawn escaping her lips as her eyes fluttered open. "What time is it?" she asked softly. "About four a.m.," Joe whispered caressing her cheek, "Sorry I wasn't back earlier. Steph had to go to the hospital." "Is she okay?" Grace asked looking over to the other, empty bed. "We think so. The doctor said nothin' is messed up too bad, just deep bruising and major wear and tear. He's gonna send the x-rays and a report to McMahon in the mornin'," he said quietly, "Hopefully, she'll get some time off." "Yeah…hopefully," she whispered yawning again. "Grace, I'm sorry about earlier. I should've--." "Come to bed, Joe," Grace whispered pulling the cover back over her shoulder, her eyes drifting shut. "Grace, listen…," Joe said pulling the covers down, "I'm sorry." "I heard you the first time, bub," she whispered, "I don't have to leave 'til two, so let's talk about this later."

Joe sighed and looked down at his hands. "Please…," she whispered scooting over to the other side of the bed. Joe slowly kicked his shoes off and moved under the covers. Grace's right hand found his left one, and their eyes locked. "I thought you were gonna be gone," he whispered. "So did I," she whispered in return. "Why did you stay?" he asked. Grace smirked and said, "You're stubborn." "I know," he said grinning slightly. Grace's smirk, though, disappeared, and she took a deep breath. "I stayed because…I wanted to tell you face-to-face…," she said quietly. "I think I already know," he whispered. "I thought about it all day, Joe…I really did," she said softly, tears filling her eyes. Joe closed his eyes, waiting to hear what his mind had already told him.

"Okay…," she whispered. Joe's eyes shot open, and he said, "What?" "Okay…," Grace said smiling slightly, "I'll be your girl again." Not able to think of a word to say, Joe leaned forward and kissed her as passionately as she had four days ago at the airport. Grace moaned against his mouth, her hands gripping his shirt tightly and pulling him closer. "Oh, will you two get a room!" Stephanie said as Chris helped her from the bathroom. "I thought we had one," Grace said smirking, despite tomato-red cheeks. Joe stifled a laugh, only choosing to look at Grace with bright, hopeful eyes.

"Now can we go to sleep?" she whispered. Joe leaned forward once more, only kissing her lips softly this time. "Okay…now we can," he said quietly. Grace smiled and scooted closer to her boyfriend, pulling his right arm around her waist. "Thank you, Gracie," he whispered. "Sleep," she said softly. Joe grinned and watched the young woman in his arms fall back asleep rather quickly. "You alright over there, Steph?" he asked looking over his shoulder, grinning at the sight. His friends had fallen asleep yet again fully clothed. Joe reached over and flipped the lamp off, the darkness bringing sleep along with it.


	24. Back Together

**Chapter 24…Back Together**

The alarm rang at 9:30 a.m., and Chris quickly turned it off. He looked around the empty room in confusion, wondering where the other three people were. He slowly swung his legs over the bed, groaning as a twinge of pain shot up his back. "One step at a time," he said rotating his ankles and running his hands over his thighs. The door opened as Chris got to his feet, and Joe and Grace walked in with four brown bags and a cup holder. "Mornin', buddy," Joe said kicking the door shut. "Hey…where's Steph?" Chris said. "She said she was gonna take a bath," Grace answered setting the cup holder down on the table. Chris knocked on the door, but didn't get an answer. "Steph…," he said opening the door, a smile coming to his face, "Poor baby." His girlfriend was lying in the tub fast asleep. Joe and Grace sat down at the table, helping themselves to two of the breakfast sandwiches while Chris went into the bathroom.

"So…you go back to Connecticut Friday, huh?" Joe asked. "Yeah…today's gonna be a long day, 'cause I've got all my clothes and work stuff to pack up still, plus Paulie owes me a tattoo," Grace answered. "You nervous?" he asked. "A little, ya know. I've gotten used to bein' at home, and seein' my parents all the time, and…bein' comfortable in my skin again," she said quietly, "It's gonna be so strange to go back to a place that was…home for so long, because it's…not quite the home it used to be for me." "You thought about gettin' your own place?" Joe asked. "I can't afford it," Grace said quietly, "It was different in Bridgeport. I had Sebastian helpin' me out a lot, and I don't want that to be the case this time around, ya know." "Of course. It was just a thought," he said grinning. Grace smiled slightly and nodded. "It's okay, Joe. I know what you meant," she said quietly. "Have you talked to your old boss about gettin' your job back?" he asked. "Yeah, I called him Sunday night, and he said the space is open. I start back up next Tuesday," she answered.

"Nervous?" he asked. "Not really. That place's been my second home for almost two years, so…it shouldn't be too hard gettin' back into the groove," she said sipping on her apple juice, "That reminds me, I need to talk to Paul about doin' my tattoo today." "You're gonna get home in time?" Joe asked. "Yeah, I land at 2:30 local time, so I'll be at the shop by three. Just gotta give him a call and let him know I'm on my way," she answered. "Gotta love time zones, huh?" Joe asked grinning. Grace chuckled and shrugged. "Never had to deal with 'em much," she responded. "And now?" he asked. "I'm lookin' forward to it," she said grinning. Joe smiled slightly and said, "So am I, angel." The two continued breakfast in a comfortable silence, each stealing glances and smiling every time their eyes locked. The bathroom door opened moments later, and Chris exited with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Bring the pink ones, please, Chris," Stephanie said from the bathroom. "Yes, dear," Chris said shutting the door. Grace smiled and asked, "The pink ones?" "Her bedroom shoes that she wears when she flies," he explained. "Gotcha," she said, "We got you two sausage biscuits and grape jelly, and some orange juice." "That's fine, Grace. Thanks," Chris said going over to his suitcase. "You alright, man?" Joe asked. "Ready to be home," Chris said quietly. "Yeah, this was a rough one," Joe commented. "Steph said she got a call from McMahon…she gets next week off, to see her own doctor for a second opinion. If the results show somethin' wrong, McMahon's gonna try and give her until October to heal up." "How's she takin' it?" Joe asked. "She knows it's more than deep bruising, that's for sure. But she doesn't wanna be out too long, 'cause she knows how deep the women's roster is. She doesn't wanna have to start back at square one," he answered moving over to Stephanie's suitcase.

"What options does she have?" Grace asked. "She can work through the pain, and possibly injure herself worse. Or she can stay at home, take off the time she can get, and come back better," Chris said, "But she's so damn stubborn, she'll probably want option one." "She'll be smart about it, Chris. You know that," Joe said quietly. "Yeah…hopefully," he said picking up a handful of clothes, and Stephanie's bedroom shoes, and went back into the bathroom. Grace let out a heavy sigh and softly said, "She's gonna work through it." "Yeah…," Joe said quietly, "That's Steph for ya, though." "Anyway…when do you go back on the road?" Grace said, desperately needing a change of topic. "Friday. I've got an appearance in Buffalo, New York, before I head to Rochester Saturday for a house show," Joe answered, "And I won't get much rest up at home 'cause I've got some stuff to do with my family." "Like what?" she asked. "My parents are renewing their vows. Well…my dad's finally agreed to it. My mom's been buggin' him about it for a year now," he said grinning.

"How long have they been married?" she asked. "45 years. Dad wanted them to wait until their 50th anniversary, but my mom was pretty adamant about it," he answered. "Well, it should be fun either way," she commented. "Yeah, I suppose…," Joe said quietly. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I don't know, it's just…when my mom rushes somethin' that's already a big deal to her…it means she's gotten one o' those feelings, ya know," he said fingering his cup. "Have you talked to her?" she asked. "This mornin'…before you woke up," he said, "She tried to…assure me that everything was okay, but…I don't know." "I think you're worryin' over nothin', Joe…really," Grace said touching his hand. "Guaranteed?" he asked. The young woman swallowed and said, "70/30." Joe let out a heavy sigh and squeezed her hand gently. "Thanks," he whispered.

The bathroom door opened, and Stephanie limped out holding her pile of clothes. "Mornin'," she said quietly. "A little better, Steph?" Joe asked. "Yeah…thanks for comin' with me to the hospital. You didn't have to," she responded. "It's no biggie. How many times have you done the same?" he asked grinning. "Lost count after the second month," she said slowly kneeling and putting her clothes away. Joe chuckled and said, "You guys takin' the rental back?" "We kinda hoped you would," she said looking over her shoulder. "Yeah…I guess so," he said grinning. "Thanks a lot, Joey…really," she said zipping up her suitcase and slipping her pink bedroom shoes on, "You're a good friend, buddy." Chris came out of the bathroom moments later, and put away his own handful of clothes. "I'll give ya a call sometime tonight, Joey," he said pulling his suitcase towards the door, "You ready, sweetheart?" "I guess so," Stephanie said forcing a grin.

Grace stood and hugged the taller woman. "I hope you feel better, Steph," she said in her ear, "I know you don't want to, but trust me…you really need to take the time off to heal." Stephanie swallowed and nodded slightly. "I know," she whispered. "Thanks for…a good time, though," Grace said. "Yeah. You'll have to come on the road with us more often," Stephanie said forcing a smile. The two women separated, and Grace went over to Chris, hugging him as well. "Make sure she takes that time off," she whispered in his ear. "Will do," he said quietly, "Thanks for comin', sweetheart. I hope you found the answers you were lookin' for." Grace smiled slightly and nodded. "I did," she whispered. "Good. I guess I'll be seein' ya around," he said before letting her go. Grace opened the door for them, saying goodbye once more as they left the room, only shutting it when she saw them step onto the elevator a few doors down.

Once the door was shut, Grace let out a deep breath and looked back at Joe. "So…," she said softly. "We don't have to leave for a few hours, so…whatever you wanna do," he said quietly. Grace sat back down and said, "We can…finish breakfast first." Joe grinned and slowly leaned forward, kissing her ever so softly. When he pulled back, Grace's cheeks were flushed a bright red, but there was a slight smile on her face. "Thank you again, Gracie…for comin' out here, and…for givin' me another chance," he said quietly. Grace's eyes dropped down to her hands, and she took a deep breath. "I'm givin' myself another chance, too, Joe," she said softly. "If anybody deserves happiness, Gracie, it's you," he said kissing the back of her hand. Grace smiled slightly and locked eyes with him, not pulling away when his finger stroked her right cheek, just under her scar. "I'm gonna try my hardest to make you happy, darlin'. Do you believe me?" he said softly. The young woman nodded, and placed her hand against his. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't," she said quietly. Joe smiled slightly and leaned forward, Grace meeting him halfway this time. "And I thank you for that," he whispered. "Alright, my food's getting' cold," she said quietly, chuckling softly. "Sorry…I get carried away sometimes," he said leaning back.

Grace merely nodded and went back to eating her small meal. Once they finished, the couple made their way over to the bed, Joe turning on the television by instinct. When he didn't have to leave town for a few hours, he merely lied in bed watching television. "You might wanna set the alarm," Grace said quietly. "Why?" he asked. "Trust me," she said smiling. Joe did as she suggested, setting the alarm clock for 12:15 p.m., before settling back into the bed. Grace rested her head on his chest, her right arm draping across his chest as his own right arm came across her back. "So today's a packing day, huh?" he asked. "Yeah…I'm not lookin' forward to it," she answered, "I can pack like a pro when I'm goin' on a trip, but when it comes to movin'…I pretty much suck." "A pack rat, huh?" he asked. "Pretty much," she said chuckling softly, "Funny how things work out like that." "Agreed," he said softly.

Before long, both people were fast asleep, and didn't awake until the clock sounded off. Grace shot up in bed, frantically shaking Joe. "Joe, wake up! We're gonna be late!" she exclaimed. Joe's eyes opened, and he glanced at the clock. "Down, girl," he said jokingly. "What?" she asked running her fingers through her hair before pulling it up into a messy ponytail. "I did that on purpose. Flight isn't for three hours, and it only takes 45 minutes to get there," he said slowly sitting up, biting down a groan. "Are you okay?" she asked. "Same shit, different day, angel," he said quietly. "Roll over," she said softly. Joe looked at her quizzically, but she merely raised her eyebrow. He grinned and did as she asked. Grace took a deep breath before slowly rolling his t-shirt up, placing her hands on his lower back. Grace felt an intense heat radiating from the left side, and the young woman let out a slow breath. "What is it?" Joe asked. "It's your left side…," she said quietly, "Somethin' is seriously wrong." "I know," he said, "It's a tear. How could you tell?" "Don't know," she answered, "Have you told anybody?" "Of course not," he said placing his head on his hands, "It's nothin' icepacks, heat packs, and rehab won't heal."

Grace knew immediately that he wouldn't listen to any argument she posed, so she kept her mouth shut and began to move her fingers over the area. Joe couldn't help but groan, because the pain became blinding as the pressure increased. "I'm sorry," Grace whispered, trying to force tears from her eyes. She hated seeing him in pain, and she could feel just how much pain she was causing. "Don't stop," he whispered through clenched teeth. "You have to relax, Joe," she whispered in return. "I'm tryin', baby," he said squeezing his eyes closed. Grace continued her movements for 15 minutes straight before she felt a coolness come over Joe's skin. She rolled his shirt back down, then sat back on her feet. Joe took a few deep breaths as he felt the sharp pains dissipate quickly.

"Are you okay?" she asked after nearly a minute passed. Joe gently pulled her down beside him, giving her a kiss that sent Grace's mind reeling. When he finally pulled away, Grace's chest was rising and falling heavily, her cheeks were flushed, and her eyes were locked with his own. "Where'd you learn how to do that?" he asked, his thumb caressing her reddened cheek. "My mom," she whispered as her heart rate slowed. "Pain's gone, angel…I didn't think it was possible, but I don't feel a thing there anymore," he said grinning slightly. "It's only temporary…maybe six hours at most. I just…wanted you to be able to…fly home without that in the back o' your mind," she said placing her hand on his forearm. "Thank you…so much," he whispered kissing her softly. "It's nothin', Joe. I just hate seein' you in pain," she said forcing a grin. "How 'bout this…I'll get it looked at again when I go home, see if there's nothin' else my doctor can't do before surgery," he said nuzzling her cheek with his nose. Grace giggled quietly, squirming against him.

"Are you ticklish everywhere?" he asked grinning. "Pretty much," she answered. Joe's eyes lit up, and Grace had no time to react before his fingers found every ticklish spot she'd ever had. Her laughs echoed off the walls, and tears streamed down the sides of her face. "Oh, God, please stop!" she screamed as Joe proceeded to blow raspberries on her stomach. Joe laughed along with her, continuing to blow against her soft skin. Grace felt his lips soften, and her breath caught as he spread soft kisses over her belly. "Joe…," she whispered as her skin heated up. "Just tell me when to stop, angel," he whispered continuing his ministrations. He moved up her body, sensuously kissing the sides of her neck, until his lips met her own. Grace's arms moved up around his neck, and her right leg caressed his side, both people moaning softly.

"God, you're so beautiful," he whispered easing his left hand up her shirt. Her body arched up against his hand instinctively, wanting to be as close to him as possible. She could literally hear her heart pounding in her ears, feel her senses whirling out of control, but she could not – and did not – want Joe to stop making her feel this way. There was no fear, no hesitation, and no worry that he would hurt her in any way possible. "Gracie…I gotta stop, Gracie," he suddenly whispered in her ear. He touched his forehead to hers, trying to catch his breath, and felt her trembling beneath him. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Grace brought a finger to his lips, her eyes glistening with tears. "Don't," she said quietly, "There's nothin' to apologize for, Joe." "So why are you cryin'?" he asked. "You make me so happy…and it scares me," she said sniffling. Joe kissed her softly once more, and whispered, "You don't ever have to be afraid o' me, angel." "I know," she said softly, tilting her head and deepening the kiss yet again.

Joe groaned and eased his hand down her side, his fingers splaying over her waist. He could feel his loins tightening, and he didn't want to reach the point where he couldn't control himself. "Joe…," Grace whispered reaching down and placing her hand over his, "I want you to…to touch me." "Are you sure, sweetheart?" he said, "I don't want you to feel rushed." She eased his hand inside the waistband of her Capri-style running pants, her eyes drifting shut when his fingers slipped inside her panties. Joe groaned at the wetness, and kissed her even more passionately. Grace's hips moved against his fingers, and he softly stroked her center, wanting to prolong this experience. "Oh…oh, God," she whispered against his lips.

Joe slipped a finger inside her, and Grace's fingers dug into his shoulders. "Tell me if I'm hurting you," he whispered. "Keep goin'," she gasped rocking her hips against his hand. Their lips met, and Grace moaned loudly against his lips. He felt her tightening around him, and he began to stroke even faster. "Joe…oh, Joe!" she screamed exploding and shaking against him. Joe slowly removed his hand, kissing her softly and watching as she tried to catch her breath. After a minute or two, he finally asked, "Are you okay?" "I…I think so," she whispered, her hands resting against his biceps. "I'm sorry, Gracie," he said quietly, "I shouldn't have pushed you into that." "Joe…I was ready. Believe me…I was more than ready," she said kissing his nose. The two people lied there in silence, occasionally grinning and chuckling at the experience they'd both shared. "Alright…time to get up, I guess," Grace finally said wiping a bead of sweat from the side of Joe's face. "Yeah…time to get up," he whispered rolling over to his right side. She slowly sat up and went into the bathroom, closing the door quietly.

Joe bit back a groan and ran his fingers through his hair, never having been as turned on as he had been a few moments ago. He knew he was attracted to the young woman in the bathroom, but he had no idea she could bring such passion out of him. As much as he wanted to be pleased, though, he wanted to please her more. She'd let him take that next step, and he didn't want her to regret it, now or ever. He just hoped this didn't set them back as far as building their relationship. Grace came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, wiping at her face with a towel. "You okay?" he asked. She grinned and nodded slightly. "Ready to go?" she asked. "I guess so," he answered getting to his feet. Grace set the towel on the dresser, slipped her duffel bag on her shoulder, and looked up at him. Joe grinned and dropped a kiss on her lips before grabbing the handle of his suitcase and opening the door for her.

When they arrived at the airport terminal, Joe had to wake Grace up in the passenger seat. "Sorry," she whispered yawning slightly. "It's alright, angel. You kinda had an early-mornin' workout," he said grinning. Grace gasped and blushed furiously, playfully smacking his arm. He laughed and parked the vehicle in the rental car section of the parking lot. Grace climbed out and grabbed their things from the backseat. "What time is your flight?" she asked as he locked everything up. "Just a few minutes after yours, so…we have to separate a bit early," he said linking his fingers with hers. "It's fine, Joe. Just call me when you land," she said adjusting her duffel bag. "Do you wanna call your brother before you leave?" he asked. "Oh, yeah," she said smiling slightly, "I'll be right back." Joe nodded and released her hand, heading for the rental desk while Grace went back outside. She quickly dialed her brother, sitting on the curb while the phone rang. "Hey, sis, I'm leavin' the house right now," Sebastian answered. "Why?" she asked, "The plane doesn't leave for another hour and a half." "I know," he said grinning, "But I'm goin' stir-crazy. I'm ready to get back to Liz, Red." "I know, buddy. You didn't tell her you're comin' back early, did ya?" she said grinning.

Sebastian hesitated to answer, and Grace shook her head. "You never were good at keepin' secrets, mo chuishle," she whispered. "She's excited, though," he said locking the front door and heading to his dad's truck. "I'm sure she is. Ya'll are gonna have a whole week and a half before school starts up again," she said. "You know dad's gettin' outta the hospital this afternoon, right? We have to pick him up after I get you," he commented. "Okay. I need you to drop me off at Paulie's place, though," she said. "Why?" he asked, "Don't you have packing to finish up?" "Yeah, but I don't leave until Friday. Paulie's got a piece to do for me," she explained, "The shield on the inside o' my leg." "How long is that gonna take?" he asked. "I'm not sure. It's bigger than the cross was, and a lot more detail, so…just depends on the pace Paulie decides to take. I'll probably be home around midnight," she answered. "Alright, whatever you say, Red. I'll see ya in a few hours, sweetheart," he said grinning. "Bye, Sebastian," she said grinning and hanging up.

When she went back inside, she spotted Joe standing at the counter for the rental car section. "Everything okay?" she asked quietly. "Yep. Almost done," he answered. "Here you are, Mr. Seanoa," the clerk said handing Joe back his credit card, "Thank you for choosing Enterprise once more, sir. We truly appreciate your business. Is there anything else I can help you with today, sir?" "That'll be all. Thanks a lot," Joe answered slipping the card back into his wallet. "Have a good flight, sir," the clerk said. Joe nodded slightly and put his wallet back into his back pocket, then walked away with Grace. "Now the fun part," he said going towards the check-in line. "Yeah…I know what you mean," she said grinning, "I don't fly that much, but when I do, this is the part I hate the most." The two people talked quietly as the line slowly crept forward. When they finally made their way through, Grace only had just over a half an hour before her flight took off. "You wanna grab a snack or somethin'?" Joe asked.

"I'm good," she said, spotting a small group of women eyeballing Joe like a prized steed, "You've got fans." Joe glanced over to the group, groaning quietly. "I'm not particularly fond o' those kinda fans, sweetheart," he said in her ear. "I know, but you wanna keep 'em happy, don't ya?" she asked as he slipped his arms around her waist. "Yeah," he answered, grinning when she put her arms around his waist as well, "You're a very understanding girlfriend, Grace Callaway." "Yeah…I know," she whispered in return. Joe rubbed his nose against hers, dropping a gentle kiss on her lips. "Excuse me…Samoa Joe?" Joe winked at Grace before releasing her and facing the group. The young woman stepped back and watched her man at work, having to fight down a smirk at the apparent phony sincerity in his voice and smile. He signed autographs for the four young women, and even took pictures with them, thanking them all for their support.

When the women walked away, Joe sighed and looked at Grace. "I think my face is stuck in a permanent smile," he said quietly. "Well, it's a very nice smile," she said snickering. "Yeah, yeah. Make fun o' me all you want, but that takes talent, angel," he said grinning and putting his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure it does. But I think if looks could kill, you wouldn't have a girlfriend right now. That redhead was starin' a hole right through me," she responded. "Yeah, I noticed that. I almost didn't wanna take a picture with her," he said, "But…as a public figure, I have a responsibility." "Right," she said sarcastically. Joe smirked and shook his head. "You callin' bullshit, then, huh?" he asked. "Without question," she answered. A laugh escaped his lips, and Grace smiled fully.

They found Grace's gate first, and sat down in the back of the seating area. "Are you gonna have time to get to your gate?" she asked leaning against him. Joe pointed to the area right next to them, and said, "I don't know. It's very far away, so I might not be able to make it." "Smartass," she said nudging his ribs. "Ow, angel. You can't nudge a wrestler, 'cause you never know when we're injured," he said grinning. "Hush with that nonsense, Mr. Seanoa," she said softly, her eyes drifting shut. "Tired already?" he asked. "Just preppin' for the flight," she answered, "I don't do it that often, so jetlag is kind of a problem for me. And I wanna be ready for my tattooing session tonight."

"Plus you have another flight Friday, right?" he asked. "Yep. I'll be gettin' into Connecticut around ten at night, so I'll probably be goin' right to sleep," she said quietly. "Gotcha. You want me to call you when I get home, right?" he said gently rubbing her arm. "You better," she said grinning. "And I certainly will, sweetheart," he said kissing the side of her head. The couple talked quietly until Grace's flight was called to board. She stood first and shouldered her duffel bag. "I'll call you as soon as I get off my plane, okay?" Joe said standing as well. Grace hugged his neck tightly, tears coming to her eyes. "Thank you for this weekend, Joe," she whispered, emotion dripping from her voice. "Ah, darlin', it was nothin'," he whispered hugging her just as tightly.

"I'm serious. I didn't think I could be this happy…this comfortable again for a long time," she said in his ear, "And…this weekend, I know…I took a whole lot more steps forward than…steps backward." "And I'll do a whole lot more for ya, Gracie…whatever you want from me, you just ask it," he said as the flight attendant called again for people on Grace's flight to board, "You should go, baby." Grace took a deep breath and nodded. "Bye," she whispered kissing him softly before heading up to the attendant. Joe heard his own flight being called to board, but waited until Grace disappeared down the hallway connected to her plane before heading to his own gate. He just hoped this flight went by fast.

"Flight 8955 from Boston, Massachusetts, has now landed. Please wait until all travelers have exited the plane before greeting your party. Thank you, and have a wonderful day!" Sebastian took a deep breath and stood from his seat, a smile coming to his face when he saw his twin was one of the first people off the plane. Grace spotted her brother, dashing over to him and throwing her arms around him. "Well, hello to you, too," he said hugging her in return. "Worst flight ever," she said quietly. "What happened?" he asked taking her duffel bag and putting it on his shoulder. "Shitty dreams, shitty service, and real shitty turbulence," she said running her fingers through her hair. "That's how it is sometimes, Red," he said heading for the exit, "I see you finally dyed your hair again." "Yeah…I like it," she said grinning. "Me, too. It really fits you," he commented. "Have you talked to dad yet?" she asked. "Yep. He said he'll be waitin' at the exit by the time we get there," Sebastian answered.

"Should I call him? Let him know I got here safe and sound?" Grace asked. "I called him right before your flight landed," he said winking at her. A smile came to her face, and she said, "It's good to be home, mo chuishle." They reached the truck, and Grace hoisted herself up into the front seat. She yawned loudly as Sebastian climbed in as well. "Are you hungry?" he asked buckling his seatbelt. "We can stop somewhere after we get dad. I'm gonna need some food on my stomach to get through this session tonight…which reminds me," she said before pulling out her phone and dialing Paul's shop. "Thanks for callin' Paulie's Tattoo Shop. This is Jeff," her friend answered. "Well, hello, Mr. Crane," Grace said with a smile. "Are you back in town?" he asked. "You know it. Is Paulie there?" she answered. "He went home early, sweetheart. Said he wasn't feelin' too hot, thinks it might be a stomach virus or somethin'," he said, "What's up?" "I wanted him to do my shield for me tonight," she said. "I'm open," Jeff said.

Grace swallowed and absentmindedly ran her fingers over her pants. "If you don't want me to, Grace, it's alright," he said knowingly. "It's not that, Jeff," she said quietly. "Tommy's here, if you want him to do it," he suggested. "No…you can do it," she said slowly. "You sure, darlin'?" he asked. "Yeah…," she answered quietly. "Alright…you on your way?" he said quietly. "Sebastian's gotta pick up my dad from the hospital, and I've gotta get somethin' to eat, but he's gonna drop me off after that," she said sighing softly, "I should be there in about an hour." "Gracie…I'm serious…if you don't want me to do it, it's fine. I'm not offended," Jeff argued quietly. "Just don't cop a feel," she said half-seriously. Jeff chuckled and shook his head. "I'll be on my best behavior," he responded. "Be there in an hour," she said grinning. "Bye, darlin'," he said softly. Grace said the same before ending her phone call.

"You alright?" Sebastian asked from the driver's seat. "Yeah, bro…," she answered leaning her head against the window. "Don't lie to me," he said quietly. "It's just…gonna be weird havin' Jeff do such a…important piece to me, ya know. I mean, yeah, he's been there for me a whole helluva lot this summer, and…he's helped me heal in a lotta ways, but…still, ya know," she explained somewhat nervously. "You could've said no," Sebastian said. "Yeah…I know," she said softly. "You gonna be okay? I can stay there with ya," he offered. "Nah, it's not a big deal, Sebastian. Really," she said grinning, "Your overprotectiveness is very humoring." "Yeah, yeah," he said grinning as well. The siblings traveled mostly in silence for the next 20 minutes, Sebastian asking questions every so often about Grace's trip with Joe. The young woman chose not to reveal that she and Joe were official again just yet, because she had a feeling Sebastian really didn't want them to be together.

"What's on your mind, Red?" Sebastian finally asked as they exited off the highway near the hospital. "Wondering why Joe hasn't called me yet," she said quietly, "He said he was gonna call when he landed, and his flight took off only, like, 20 minutes behind mine." "He had to go farther than you did, Gracie," he said grinning. "Oh, yeah," she said grinning as well. Sebastian shook his head and asked, "Now…what's really on your mind?" Grace swallowed and glanced over to him, her left eye twitching. "What happened while you were gone, Grace?" he asked with concern. His sister's eyes dropped, and his brother instinct kicked up a notch. "Grace…you can't hide anything from me," he said quietly, "I know somethin' happened with you and Joe. Whether it's good or bad, I wanna know." "We got back together, mo chuishle," she whispered. Sebastian grinned and asked, "And why was that so hard to admit?" "I don't know…," she said, feeling her face flush under his scrutiny. "Gracie…I've told you since April…you've gotta be true to yourself, no matter what that meant," he said turning into the parking lot of the hospital, "As long as you think, feel, know, whatever…that you made the right decision for you, that's all that matters."

"I just want people to accept the decisions I make without judgin' me for 'em, bro," she said quietly. "That's just the way people are, Grace. You should know that by now," he said pulling into a parking spot. Grace sighed heavily and looked down at her hands. "Don't worry about it, sweetheart. Come on, let's go see if dad's ready," he said climbing out. She followed him inside the hospital, smiling when she saw her parents waiting at the receptionist's desk. "Dad!" she said going over to him and hugging him tightly. "Hey, sweetheart," Mark said returning the hug, "When'd you get back?" "About 30 minutes ago. How're you feelin'?" she asked looking up at him. "Much, much better, baby. My doc said the infection's gone, and they didn't have to go cuttin' on me again, so I'm happy as can be," he said signing a form the receptionist had handed him.

"Now you can get back to therapy," Sara said smiling down at her daughter, "Hey, sweetheart." Grace smiled and hugged her mother as well. "Hey, mama," Grace said softly. "You have fun?" Sara asked. Grace blushed slightly, but she smiled and nodded. "Good. If he'd been a prick much longer, you know I would've had to--." "Mom…I know," Grace said laughing softly, "But he might need those for a while." Sara laughed as well, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "At least we were on the same page, baby," she whispered. "You ready, missy?" Mark asked leaning on his cane. "Yes, sir. I don't like bein' here any more than you do," his wife answered linking her arm with his free one, "Come on." Grace and Sebastian followed behind their parents, making sure their father walked steadily to his truck. "Where do you wanna stop to grab some food?" Sebastian asked. "I'll probably just order some pizza when I get there," she said. "Where ya goin'?" Mark asked glancing over his shoulder.

"Paulie's. I've gotta get my cross done before I leave, and since I've got so much packing to do, I wanna go ahead and get it outta the way today," she answered. "Who's doin' it? Paulie?" Sara asked. "Nope. He's come down with somethin', so Jeff's gonna do it," she said slowly. "Oh," her father said, "You okay with that?" "Yeah, dad. I just told him not to cop a feel," Grace said forcing a grin. They reached the vehicle, and Sara helped her husband into the backseat. She went to climb in beside him, but he stopped her. "Come on, Gracie," he said quietly. Grace climbed up beside him and shut the door. "So…this is a pretty big piece, huh?" he asked as his son and wife climbed into the front. "Yeah…bigger than the cross, and a lot more detail," she said, "I'll be home around midnight, dependin' on what time they close up shop." "How 'bout you take the truck?" Mark offered. "Huh?" Grace and Sebastian asked at the same time. "You've hogged it all summer, Sebastian, let your sister drive it," Mark said grinning.

"Oh, dad, come on, she's leavin' in two days!" "Dad, you know I hate big trucks!" Mark chuckled and said, "Chill out, you two. It was just a suggestion. Besides, Sebastian, you act like you're takin' this bad boy back to Connecticut." "It crossed my mind," his son said grinning. "In your dreams, boy," Mark said slipping his arm around Grace's shoulders, "Anyway…you ready to go back to Connecticut, sweetheart?" "Kinda…not really…I don't know…," she answered eyeing her fingernails. "Why unsure?" Sara asked. Grace shrugged slightly and said, "I like bein' home." "Well, we love havin' you here, Gracie," her mother said smiling slightly. "It's just gonna be weird goin' back, ya know. I mean, I loved workin' with Jacob and Justin, and goin' to school at U-Conn, and all that, but…bein' here just helped me realize…I'm more independent here than I ever was back there," Grace continued, "So…it's just gonna be strange to be back in that situation." "You could always move back here, Grace," Mark said quietly. "I don't know…," she said. "There are more places to stay than just home, sweetheart," he said grinning. "We'll see…it was just somethin' that was on my mind while I was gone," she said leaning against him.

"Joe stopped actin' like a dick, right?" he asked. Grace blushed slightly and nodded, saying, "We're back together." Sara looked over her shoulder and asked, "Excuse me?" "We, um…we got back together, mom," Grace said, her eyes drifting to her brother, who was eyeing her in the rearview mirror. Sara sighed and turned back forward, deciding to keep her thoughts to herself. "Mom…he makes me happy," Grace said leaning forward. "And he made you feel like shit the whole summer," Sara said tensely. "It was a rough summer for both of us," Grace argued. "You're making excuses for him, Grace. Didn't you just get outta that kinda situation--." "Sara," Mark said tensely. A single tear fell from his daughter's left eye, but she quickly wiped it away. "Grace, I'm sorry," Sara whispered looking over her shoulder once more, "I shouldn't have--." "Just forget it, mom," Grace said looking out the window, trying to force away the tears threatening to spill over.

The rest of the trip was spent in uncomfortable silence, but Grace tuned everything out. The sooner she was out of that truck, the better. Sebastian pulled up to Paulie's shop just under 20 minutes later, and Grace had the door opened before he'd even parked. "Grace--." "Bye, dad," she whispered slamming the door shut and dashing up the stairs. "Sara, you oughta be ashamed o' yourself," Mark said quietly as Sebastian pulled away from the shop. "Don't, Mark. Please don't make me feel any worse than I already do," his wife whispered watching Grace enter the building. "How could you say that about her, dollface? You know she cares about Joey, and she missed him the whole summer. If she says he's got his head outta his ass, then you should damn well believe her," Mark continued, "Because you _know_ she wouldn't put herself in a situation again to be hurt like she was in the past."

"I know, Mark," Sara whispered, her head dropping forward. "So why'd you--." "Because I'm not ready for her to be with somebody again, Mark! Every time she gets these feelings, she ends up hurt! And I can't stand to see her hurt again!" she finally snapped, "Because I wasn't there for her before!" "It's Joe, Sara. If anybody knows not to hurt Grace, it's _him_," Mark snapped back. Sara sighed and shook her head. "Can we just drop this, please?" Sebastian asked quietly, his eyes going to the rearview mirror. Mark saw the pleading in his eyes, a sigh escaping his own lips. "Yeah…for now," he whispered before turning his attention to the passing buildings. If Sara wanted to be foolish, he was going to let her wallow in it for a while.

Grace sat in the lobby of the shop, her head in her hands. Jeff sat facing her, holding a box of tissues. "You gonna tell me what happened, beautiful?" he asked quietly. Grace sniffled and shook her head, trying to hide her tears. "Where's Tommy?" she asked softly. "In room five with a customer," he answered. "Jeff, my mom…she thought I was gonna wind up…in the same situation again, that Joe was…gonna hurt me like…like Terry and Billy had," she whispered, "She thought I was stupid enough to put myself in that situation again. Can you believe that shit?" "I'm sure that's not where she was comin' from, Grace," Jeff said handing her a tissue. "It was the way she looked at me, Jeff. I could see it in her eyes, man," she said painfully, "She looked at me like it was the stupidest decision I'd ever made." "What'd you say to her?" he asked. "Not a word," she answered. "And what are you gonna do when you get home tonight?" he asked. "I don't know. She's gonna wanna talk about it, I know that much," she said before blowing her nose.

"Look, Grace…you made the choice that was right for you, and you know that. Don't worry about what your mom, or anybody for that matter, thinks about it," Jeff said quietly, "You've become more and more independent that longer I've known you, and I'd hate to see you take a step back because o' this." Grace forced a grin and looked over to him. "Still jealous?" she asked softly. "A little bit," he said grinning as well. Grace smiled more naturally and threw her arms around him. "I'm gonna miss you, Jeffrey," she whispered. "Please, you're embarrassing me," he said hugging her in return. The young woman chuckled and pecked his cheek in a friendly manner. "Come on, let's get started," she said standing, "You've got the stencil printed already, right?" "Yes, mama, I know how to do my job," he said leading her into the first room on the left, "Do I get a cookie now?" Grace smiled and gently smacked the side of his head. "Give me a minute, will ya?" she said before closing the door playfully in his face. "That's rude, Ms. Callaway," Jeff said through the door. "And you love me for it," she said laughing. Jeff smirked and walked away, giving her a little privacy.

Grace took a deep breath before slipping out of her pants, her fingers brushing over the scars on the insides of her legs. She swallowed and grabbed a towel from underneath the workbench, wrapping it tightly around her waist. Knowing the way Jeff worked, he was going to want her to lay on her back, resting her right leg on its side. It was going to be extremely uncomfortable, but she'd deal with it. As she slid up onto the workbench, her cell phone rang loudly, and she let out a heavy sigh before sliding back down and pulling the device from her pants. She saw Joe's name on the caller ID and answered jovially, "Hey, Joe." "Told ya I'd call you when I landed," Joe said grinning, making his way through the busy airport terminal. "Well, hopefully you had a better flight than I did," she said getting back on the workbench. "What happened?" he asked. "I guess the flight attendants took one look at me, and figured I wasn't worthy o' their attention," she said quietly, "To top it off, I had the same nightmare again…about Terry, ya know. So…it was just a bad flight."

"I'm sorry, sweetheart," he said quietly, "Are you at your shop now?" "Yeah…," Grace said, deciding not to tell him of her mother's reaction, "Paulie's sick, so, um, Jeff's gonna do the piece for me." "Oh…you okay with that?" he asked. "Yeah…are you?" she responded. "You're my girl, so what's there to worry about?" he said grinning, "He should know you're not on the market anymore, so I'm just perfect, angel." Grace smiled and shook her head. "You're full o' shit," she whispered. "Is it that obvious?" he asked grabbing his suitcase from the baggage claim turnstile. "Trust me, Joe…he knows that…I'm truly dedicated to you, to making this work this time around," she said quietly. "Then I really don't have anything to worry about," he said, "I'm twice as dedicated, angel, and I know it's gonna work…I promise." Grace smiled as a knock came on the door.

"You decent, sweetheart?" Jeff asked through the door. "Yep," she answered. "You about to get started?" Joe asked. "Yeah…," she said right before Jeff came through the door with his toolbox. "Alright, angel, I'll call ya in a few hours, okay?" Joe said softly. "Bye, Joe," she whispered before hanging up. "Everything okay?" Jeff asked kicking the door shut. "Can you…keep the door open, Jeff…please?" she asked, her eyes locking with his own. Jeff hesitated to speak, seeing the mistrust in her eyes, and let out a soft sigh. "Sure, beautiful," he said quietly, "You wanna…get set up first?" Grace swallowed and stretched out on the table. "This is actually gonna work better if you sit up and…stretch your leg out," he said, "I can…get a better angle on the stencil." "Oh…okay," she said moving into the position he'd told her, "Like this?" "Yeah. You want it to cover the scars, right?" he asked. "As much as possible," she said quietly. Jeff took a deep breath as he put on a pair of latex gloves. "How long is this gonna take?" Grace asked. "Since you want it so big, and with all the detail, I'd say about seven hours," he answered carefully moving the towel up a couple inches, "Sorry."

"It's okay, Jeff," she said softly. "Grace, are you sure you want me to do this piece? Paulie said he'd be feelin' better by tomorrow," he said noticing the involuntary twitch in her leg. "If my reaction last time was any clue, I'm gonna need tomorrow to rest up, so yeah…I want you to do it," she said. "What happened last time?" he asked. Grace swallowed and looked away. "Just place the stencil, Jeffrey," she whispered. "Whatever you say," he said pulling out a razor and cleaning solution from his bag. Grace didn't look at him again until he had done as she'd said. "I'll be back in 15," he said removing the gloves and tossing them into the trash, "You're gonna have to lie down for the session, so get comfortable." Grace watched him leave, but didn't flinch when he shut the door rather harshly. She didn't know if she'd offended him by silently questioning his motives, but it was her gut reaction. Her mother's line of questioning had raised her guard, and she didn't want to threaten her relationship with Joe before it could get off the ground yet again. "Help me through this, God…please," she whispered stretching out on the table, "Don't let this ruin my friendship with Jeff. He saw me through a lot, and I don't want that to go down the drain before I leave." Finding a comfortable position, Grace waited for her friend to return.


	25. Preparing to Leave

**Reader(s):**

**Thank you for continuing to read this story. It is a continuous work in progress. I'm still not sure how long it's going to be, but I'm thinking of shortening it because I know how hard it is these days to keep a person's attention. I love writing about Joe and Gracie, and I'm still coming up with a few twists and turns to put into the story. If you have any ideas, don't hesitate to send me an email!**

**Shannon/WWEchica**

**Chapter 25…Preparing to Leave**

Jeff pulled into Grace's driveway at nearly one a.m. The tattooing session had been a tense one, to say the least. Grace said about three words to him the whole eight hours, even during their dinner break. He knew she was uncomfortable having him do such a personal tattoo, but she held her thoughts back. It was something he wasn't used to, and he had trouble concentrating throughout the session. Now, she laid in the passenger seat fast asleep, her right leg propped up on a pillow from the shop. When he finally parked in front of the door, Grace's eyes fluttered open. "You need any help gettin' down?" he asked turning the radio down. "Please," she said softly, her hand reaching for the handle. Jeff climbed out of the truck and came around to her side, opening the door and holding out his hand. "Can you walk?" he asked quietly. Grace put a little weight on her right leg, feeling the sting from her new tattoo right away, and shook her head. "I'll carry you as far as the livin' room…okay?" he said carefully picking her up. Grace swallowed and put her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered. The front door opened, and Sebastian stood there waiting. "You okay, Red?" he asked as Jeff came up the steps. "Yeah…just stings," she answered. "Thanks, Jeff," Sebastian said taking his sister gently. "Not a problem, man. You want me to…come by tomorrow, Grace? Help you pack?" Jeff asked. "Yeah, that's fine. I'll be up for it in the afternoon," she said yawning loudly. "Alright, sweetheart…see ya later," he said before heading back down to his truck.

Sebastian kicked the door shut gently, then hit the security gate button so Jeff could get out. "How'd it go?" he asked looking down at Grace. "It was so hard, mo chuishle," she said quietly, tears coming to her eyes, "I couldn't look at him the whole time. I couldn't say anything to him. I just…felt so awkward." "Why'd you let him do it, then?" he asked. "I knew it was gonna be painful, and I knew I'd need time to let the pain go away," she said sniffling, "I've got a lotta packin' to do today, remember?" "I know, and our flight isn't until Friday evening, so you could've packed today and tomorrow mornin'--." "I know, Sebastian," she whispered. Sebastian sighed and took her up to her room. "Do you want me to wake you up early?" he asked. "I'll be good. You know I haven't been able to sleep late all summer," she said grinning. Sebastian grinned as well and kissed her forehead softly. "See ya in the mornin', Red," he said before leaving the room. Grace yawned and set her clock for 9:30 a.m. She was going to need the morning to deal with her new tattoo if she was going to be able to start packing in the afternoon. She let out another yawn before pulling the blanket over her head and quickly falling back asleep.

When the alarm rang, Grace slammed her hand on the clock with a soft groan. She threw the cover back and sat up, immediately checking on her tattoo. The swelling had gone down tremendously, and there was only a twinge of a sting. She let out a sigh of relief and headed into the bathroom for a nice, long shower. Hopefully, the piece would be healed before school started. In the shower, Grace took her time washing her hair, trying to plan what she wanted to pack up first. She knew her clothes would take the longest, so she would start there first. After the shower, Grace dried off her tattoo and covered it with moisturizing cream, then dressed in a pair of loose sweatpants and a blue tanktop. She made her way down to the kitchen, not surprised to see her mother already there preparing breakfast. "Mornin', mom," Grace said pulling down a glass from the cabinet. "G'mornin', Gracie," Sara said quietly, whisking eggs in a medium-sized bowl, "Surprised to see you up so early." "I've got a lotta packin' to do," her daughter said matter-of-factly. "Of course…," Sara said softly, "Are you gonna eat with us?" Grace reached into the refrigerator and pulled out the orange juice. "I'm not that hungry," she finally said pouring a glass. "Oh…well, I'll put ya somethin' aside, then," Sara responded. Grace poured her glass, put the carton back, and headed to the backyard without another word. She was still angry with her mother for yesterday's comments, and she didn't know how long it would take her to get over them. Rocky and Marley came bounding up to her from their doghouses, and she sat down on the back porch steps with a smile. "Hey to you, too, buddies," she said as the two dogs lied down on both sides of her. The sun was hidden behind a sky full of clouds, and Grace let out a soft sigh. "It's gonna rain somethin' heavy today, boys," she whispered. Rocky gave a soft whine, and Grace stroked his head. The wet weather tended to irritate his leg injury, and it pained the young woman to know he'd suffered for her. She sipped on her orange juice, watching as the clouds rolled in even more. Within a few minutes, big, heavy raindrops started falling, and Rocky slowly got his feet, heading inside with his head hanging. Grace finished off her drink and headed inside as well, Marley on her heels.

Mark sat at the counter island with a cup of coffee in hand when Grace walked through the back door. "Mornin', Red," he said sipping on the hot drink. "Dad, you know coffee's bad for you," she said grinning and shutting the door. "It's not the coffee that's bad, baby, it's all the shit you put in it," he responded smiling innocently. "Yeah, yeah…mom's been tryin' to get you to quit drinkin' that for how many years now?" she asked pouring herself another cup of orange juice. "Since I retired," he answered, "Says I don't much need it anymore." "You don't, do you?" she asked sitting down beside him. "No…but it tastes good," he said. "I bet it does with all the shit _you_ put in it," she said laughing. Mark grinned and nudged her playfully. "You know your mom's upset about yesterday, right?" he said quietly. "She should be," Grace said tensely, "Dad, she didn't have any right to--." "I know, sweetheart, and I gave her a piece o' my mind about it, but I think you oughta hear her out," he said quietly. "She's already got her mind made up about me and Joe, dad, so there's nothin' more to be said," she argued. "Yeah, there is. You could hear her out, Red. This summer's been too good for you to go back to Connecticut pissed off," Mark said looking down at her. Grace swallowed and fingered her glass. "At least think about it, Gracie," he whispered before slipping off the stool, "Breakfast is ready, and I'd appreciate it if you joined us." A tear slipped down her cheek as her father left the kitchen, and she quickly wiped it away. The desperation in her father's voice broke her heart, and she wanted nothing more than for him to be happy. _Give me patience and understandin' to hear her out, Lord_, she prayed silently before going into the dining room.

Sara eyed her husband as Grace trudged into the dining room. Mark didn't look at her, though, instead placing his focus on his empty plate. "Where's Sebastian?" Grace asked sliding down into the chair beside her father. "Still asleep, I guess," Mark said reaching for the plate of pancakes. "Say grace, Mark," Sara said forcing a grin. "Sorry, mama," he said feigning a grin as well. Each person put their hands together and lowered their heads. "Father in heaven, thank you for this meal Sara has so graciously made for us this morning. Thank you for bringing us together, to allow us to enjoy yet another meal together, Father. It's certainly been a…tough summer for everyone, but your strength has gotten us through it," Mark said quietly, "We pray that this meal nourishes us physically, and that You strengthen us spiritually. We say these things in Your Son, Jesus Christ's name, amen." "Amen," Sara and Grace whispered. "Now can I have some?" Mark asked reaching once more for the pancakes. "You're so silly," Sara whispered. Mark grinned and placed two on her plate, then looked at Grace. "Just one," she said quietly. Mark followed suit before setting the plate back down. "Do you want some eggs, Grace? I cooked 'em just how you like," Sara said picking up the bowl, "Plenty o' cheese." "Just a little bit. I'm not that hungry," Grace answered, keeping her eyes on her plate. Sara swallowed and put a single scoop on her daughter's plate. "Thank you," Grace whispered picking up her fork. "Are you gonna start packin' this afternoon, sweetheart?" Mark asked putting a few sausage patties on his plate. "Yeah. Jeff's comin' over later to give me a hand," she said, "My leg feels better than I thought it would, so I should be able to get everything loaded up tonight." "Are you takin' Rocky back with you?" Sara asked. "If I could…," Grace said quietly, "I kinda…got used to him bein' around." "That's fine, baby," her mother said softly. "Thank you," Grace responded. Sara merely nodded her head.

Breakfast was strained to say the least, because Grace refused to speak to her mother any more than she had to. When she was done eating, she excused herself from the table and went back up to her room. "She's not gonna let me talk to her, Mark," Sara said once she heard a door shut upstairs. "You've gotta make her, dollface. You know how stubborn she is," he said putting a piece of sausage in his mouth. "Yeah, she got it from you," she grumbled. Mark grinned and nodded. "You weren't exactly an angel yesterday, Sara," he said quietly. "We talked about that, Mark," she responded. "Yeah, and you need to talk to _her_," he said somewhat emphatically, "You spent the whole summer makin' sure she felt comfortable in her own skin, makin' sure she was confident in who she was, and now it's like you tried to send her two steps back. And she wasn't havin' that, and I can't blame her." "I know, Mark," his wife said despondently. "You're gonna put this off until the last minute, Sara, and it's gonna be too late," he said dropping his fork on the table. Sara sighed and looked into his eyes. She saw anger and hurt there, and it pained her deeply. "Okay…I'm goin'," she whispered setting her fork down. She pushed away from the table and left the room, her head hanging. Mark watched her leave before letting out a heavy sigh, hoping that things between Grace and Sara didn't go further downhill. Upstairs, Sara stood outside Grace's door, sending up a prayer for the ability to say whatever was necessary to get her daughter to forgive her, before quietly knocking. "Yeah?" Grace asked through the door. "Can I come in, Red?" Sara asked slowly. A few moments passed before Grace answered, "Yeah." Sara opened the door and peeked inside. "Are you busy?" she asked quietly. "No," her daughter said from her bed. "Can we talk?" Sara asked. Grace swallowed and gave a short nod. Sara finally came inside and shut the door quietly. "Gracie, I wanna apologize, baby…for what I said yesterday. It was wrong, it was cruel…and it was selfish," she started. "Mom…if that's how you really felt, there's no point in apologizing," Grace said quietly. "It's not, baby, I promise you," Sara said coming over and sitting down at her side, "Joe's been like a son to me the past few years, and if he makes you happy, that's all the better. I know how much you care about him, and how happy he makes you."

"Then why'd you say what you did?" the younger woman asked painfully, "Why'd you assume that I couldn't do somethin' right…like you used to?" "I…I was scared, Gracie…I was scared," Sara said honestly. "Why?" Grace asked crossing her arms. "I wasn't there for you…before, and…I know how much pain you had to deal with, physically and mentally. And I know, deep down inside, I failed you…and I don't want that to happen again…ever," Sara answered. "Mom…dad has hurt you before, hasn't he?" Grace asked plainly, "And you've hurt him?" Sara took a deep breath and nodded. "Real bad?" Grace asked. Tears came to Sara's eyes, but she nodded slightly. "So I could turn around and say that you stayed in a situation where you knew dad could hurt you again and again and again, and he did the same. But I won't, because I see the love that you have for each other," Grace said quietly, "And I'm not sayin' that Joe and I have that love, but…I see the potential for it to be there. I can't promise that…he won't ever hurt me, or that I won't ever hurt him, but I know that…this time, it's real. The chemistry is real, ma." "I just…wasn't prepared for this, Gracie. I figured you went to spend time with Joe to-to rebuild your friendship, not jump right back into a relationship with him," Sara explained. "And I didn't either, ma. I thought about it all day Monday, when he asked me to…to get back with him. And I realized that, the more I thought about it, the more reasons I would come up on why I _shouldn't_ be with him," Grace said quietly, "I didn't want my mind to get in the way o' my happiness anymore. Can you understand that?" Sara sniffled slightly and nodded. "Yeah…I can," she whispered, "Your dad…he raped me once, Gracie." Grace's eyes shot wide, and her jaw dropped. "Yeah. We were separated for three months, and…when your dad came to my apartment to try to win me back, I knew at first sight that I couldn't be apart from him. My mind was screamin' at me not to take him back, that I was askin' for trouble, but my heart…my heart whispered to me…said he was the love o' my life, and I would be makin' the biggest mistake o' my life if I let him go," Sara said quietly. "That's what went through my mind about Joe, ma," Grace said grinning slightly.

Sara took a deep breath and wiped away a few tears that had fallen. "I'm sorry I was so quick to judge you, baby. You deserve every bit o' happiness in the world, and if Joe gives you that, then I'm happy for you," she said softly. "It's okay, ma. I just want you to understand that…I've changed so much over the summer, and I've learned from my mistakes more so than I ever have," Grace said hugging her mother tightly, "If I think, for one second, Joe's gone dipshit crazy, I'll drop him like bad habits." Sara chuckled and returned the hug. "Now will you come finish eatin'?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm starvin'," Grace said smiling. Sara helped her off the bed, opening the door to let her daughter out first. Sebastian had made his way downstairs, and had his face practically buried in his plate of eggs and sausages. "Sebastian, if you're gonna eat like that, go outside," Sara said playfully smacking the back of his head. "Sorry, mom," Sebastian mumbled before putting a forkful of eggs into his mouth. Grace smiled and went into the kitchen to grab a clean plate and utensils. "So…," Mark said softly. "I love you," Sara whispered in response. Mark grinned and winked at her. "I know," he said.

Grace came back and sat down beside her twin, scooping a hefty amount of cheesy eggs onto her plate, along with sausage links and two pancakes. "Thought you weren't hungry, Red?" Mark asked grinning. "Yeah, yeah, dad," she remarked saying grace over her food before digging in to her food. The only sounds that came from the table over the next half an hour were of each person munching on the breakfast Sara had prepared. When Grace finished her third plate of food, she sat back and sighed, rubbing her belly satisfactorily. "Now that's the girl I raised," Mark said sipping on his coffee. Grace blushed slightly and said, "I didn't eat much yesterday." "Uh-huh," her father said smirking. "If you'll excuse me," she responded slipping out of her chair, "I've got some packing to do." Her family's laughter followed her up the stairs. "So, Sebastian, when's your flight?" Sara asked. "What? You're not leavin' with Gracie tomorrow?" Mark asked. "Um, no, dad. I'm goin' back today to…get some extra time with Liz before school starts," Sebastian answered, "My flight leaves at 3:00." "Does Grace know?" Mark asked. "Yeah. She's the one who suggested it, actually," Sebastian said before gulping down his orange juice, "Thanks for breakfast, ma." Sara grinned and nodded as he stood from the table, leaving the room with a slight wave. "It's gonna be weird havin' an empty house again," Mark said resting his head on his hands. "Yeah…it is," Sara said standing to clear the table, "We could always move up--." "I don't think so," her husband said grinning. Sara chuckled and took a handful of dirty dishes into the kitchen, while her husband made his way onto the front porch, Hades on his heels.

"So you ready to go back?" Sebastian asked making himself comfortable on his sister's bed, watching her pull out a small suitcase from her closet. "Yeah…I think I am," Grace answered opening the luggage, "It'll be good to…really be back on my own, ya know." "Yeah. I think this is the longest I've spent home since I was in undergrad," he said grinning. "So I take it I'm takin' you to the airport?" she asked pulling out shirts from her closet. "Of course," he said matter-of-factly. "Yeah, I love you, too. And you're drivin' straight to your girlfriend's?" she asked. "Yes, mama," Sebastian said smiling. Grace began to fold her shirts up, placing them tightly in the suitcase. "So what are ya'll gonna do today?" she asked. Sebastian's face turned beet red, and Grace busted out laughing. "You don't have to make it so obvious, mo chuishle," she said shaking her head. "You asked!" he exclaimed, trying to will the heat from his cheeks. Grace smirked and continued folding her clothes. "Are you gonna be able to take me and get back before Jeff comes over?" he asked after a few moments. "I think so," she answered, "I'll call him on my way back, just in case." "So what happened last night?" he asked, "With the session?" "I don't know, bro. I called Joe right before Jeff came in to place the stencil, and…for some reason, it raised my guard. It was the hardest session I've ever been through…harder than Paulie doin' my cross…even harder than when I did Terry's piece," she said quietly, "I guess…I don't know." "Red, just 'cause you and Joe are back together doesn't mean you have to alienate your friends," Sebastian said quietly. "I know, and I didn't mean to. I would never have treated Jeff like that on purpose," she said pulling another handful of shirts from the closet, "He's easily one o' the best friends I've ever had. I just…it was a knee-jerk reaction, ya know." "I understand perfectly, sis. Hopefully ya'll can end on a better note today," he said quietly, "Want some help?"

"I've seen you fold clothes before, Sebastian. Ballin' things up doesn't count as packin'," Grace said chuckling softly. "You realize you're leavin' with a lot more than you came with? I don't think that's ever happened before," he said grinning. "That was the idea, bro," she said softly, "To leave with more than I came with." "And I think you accomplished that goal," he said grinning. Grace blushed slightly and looked down at her hands. "For the first time in years, Sebastian…I'm sad to be leavin' home," she whispered. "I bet," he said quietly, "You really did accomplish a lot the past few months. Emotionally and physically, you're stronger than ever." "Runnin' around with Rocky was definitely my daily workout," she said chuckling, "I think it was therapeutic for both of us." "Without a doubt. Physical activity is always good for that kinda thing," he said, "Is mom lettin' you take him back?" "Yeah. I think he preferred it up there anyway. I just gotta get him used to not followin' me around all the time," she said forcing a grin. "Oh, I don't know if that's gonna happen," her brother commented. "Why not?" she asked. "Rocky always thought of himself as your dog. With what happened, he's twice as protective of you. I think you try and go somewhere without him, he'll pitch a helluva fit," Sebastian said honestly, "And that house isn't all that dog-proof." "It was just easy last time, 'cause I had Curtis there to watch him when I had classes. I won't have that now, and I don't think I can bring him into the classroom with me," she argued. "You might as well try," he said grinning, "I can tell ya, Red, he ain't stayin' at home willingly." "Yeah…I know," she said as they heard whining at her door. "See…," Sebastian said smiling. Grace stood and went over to the door, opening it just enough for Rocky to slip through the space. "Am I gonna have to hear you say "I told you so" for the next 2-½ hours?" she asked shutting the door. "Bonito mucho," he answered. "Wrong usage of the words, genius," Grace said moving back over to the pile of clothes by her suitcase, not surprised when Rocky sat down at her side. "Well, bonito means pretty, and mucho means much, so it works for me," Sebastian said laying on his stomach. Grace merely shook her head and continued the tedious act of packing.

A couple hours later, she had approximately two suitcases packed. "Why do I feel like I haven't done a damn thing?" she asked staring at the mess she'd managed to make while trying to pack. "You got a little bit done," Sebastian said flipping through a jiu-jitsu magazine Grace had purchased before her trip with Joe, "Are you gonna get back into this stuff?" "Yeah. I was gettin' ready to test for my purple belt, so…it shouldn't be too hard to get back into it," she answered. "What're the ranks again?" he asked. "Gracie Jiu-Jitsu goes white, blue, purple, brown, and black," she said going into her bathroom to moisturize her tattoo. "And when did you stop?" he asked. Grace sighed and answered, "A month after I met Terry." "Oh…sorry, Red," he said quietly. "It's alright, bro," she said slipping on a pair of flip-flops, "You ready?" "No pants?" he asked spotting the loose red shorts peeking out from under her tattoo shop t-shirt. "Nope," she answered grinning. Sebastian grinned and followed her out of the room, not surprised when Rocky followed right behind them. Down in the living room, Sara sat cuddled up against her husband's side watching a baseball game. "You headed out, Sebastian?" Sara asked as her children entered the room. "Yeah…," Sebastian said. Sara stood from the couch and hugged him tightly. "You call me as soon as you land, okay?" she whispered in his ear. "I will, mom…promise," he said returning the hug, "Thanks for everything." "You're my son, Christopher. You don't have to thank me," she whispered, "Tell Liz I said hi, okay?" Sebastian nodded as his father stood as well. "Call me when you get to Liz's," Mark said hugging Sebastian a little tightly. "Will do," Sebastian said grinning, "Thanks for lettin' me use the truck all summer." Mark chuckled and said, "You already got your plane ticket, so, no, you can't take it back with you." Sebastian smiled and released him.

"You gonna be okay in the truck, Red?" Mark asked Grace as he and Sara followed them outside. "Yeah, dad. I won't scratch her, I promise," Grace answered opening the back door and helping Rocky up. "If Jeff gets here before you get back, you want me to have him call you?" Sara asked. "I'm gonna call him when I leave the airport, just in case," Grace said grinning, "Now stop tryin' to keep him here." Sara's jaw dropped slightly and she said, "I resent the implication, young lady." "Yeah, yeah," Grace said going around to the driver's side and hoisting herself up into the seat. Sebastian sighed and hugged his parents once more. "She's gonna be okay now, you know that, right?" he asked quietly. "Are you sure, Sebastian?" Sara asked. "She's wearin' shorts for the first time since May, mom. That's a gigantic step for her," he answered, "She's ready to move back, to get her life back on track…she's finally seein' that light at the end o' the tunnel." Sara grinned and said, "You're gonna make a great counselor, Sebastian." "I know," he said dropping a kiss on her cheek. Mark patted his back a few times and softly said, "Gonna be lonely here without you, boy. I got used to ya'll be around again." "I know…me, too, dad. Try not to drive ma too crazy, okay?" Sebastian said grinning and releasing both people. "Love ya'll," he said before going down to the truck and climbing into the passenger seat. Grace sighed and said, "You actually trust me to drive this thing?" Sebastian chuckled and said, "Take her away, captain." Grace smiled and started the vehicle up, then carefully pulled away from the house, indeed hoping she didn't damage her dad's precious truck. That vehicle had been in her family ever since she could remember, and she knew how much it meant to him. "Long as you're okay, Gracie, I don't think dad'll mind if you get a dent or two in it," Sebastian said playfully. "Thanks, bro," she said quietly. Once they got to the main road, though, Grace smiled and sped up, loving the power of the truck and proving she wasn't as dainty as she'd acted.

When she pulled into the short-term parking lot of the airport, Sebastian sent up a prayer. "You lied to me!" he then said to his twin. Grace smirked and hopped out of the truck. Sebastian shook his head and climbed out as well, making sure Rocky stayed in the backseat before shutting the door. "Where'd you learn how to drive like that?" he asked. "Jo-Jo," she said grinning, "She's got an F-250, in L.A. of all places, and she said if I could drive a truck there, I could drive it anywhere." "So why'd you tell dad you hate big trucks?" he asked before putting his basketball duffel bag on one shoulder, a laundry duffel bag on the other, and then pulling down the two biggest suitcases from the bed. "I do. I know how to drive 'em, but I don't like to," she answered pulling down a small rolling suitcase, "How are you gonna get all this stuff to your car, Sebastian?" "Buggies, Red. Airports have those these days, ya know," Sebastian said grinning. "Smartass," she grumbled. "Better than bein' a dumbass," he responded. Grace made a face as she followed her brother inside. Once he had all his belongings settled on a rolling cart, Sebastian faced his sister, hesitant to leave her just yet. "It's only a day, Sebastian," she said quietly, "I'll be home tomorrow night." "I know," he said folding his arms. "You gotta let me grow up sometime, mo chuishle," she whispered grinning. Sebastian pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "I love you, Gracie. You've come a real long way, ya know." "I know, bro. That's why I can't wait to get back to Connecticut," she said, "Everything's different now, and, for once, I'm glad for that." "Me, too," he whispered. "Now go. You still gotta get through security, and you know how much hell that can be," she said quietly. Sebastian dropped a kiss on her forehead before releasing her. "See ya tomorrow night, sis," he said grinning. Grace smiled and waved slightly before exiting the terminal. Sebastian sighed and grabbed the handle of his cart, pulling it towards the long line at security.

On her way out of the city, Grace called Jeff's cell phone. "Hello??" Jeff answered moments later, and Grace heard lots of laughter and thumping music in the background. "Hey, it's me," she said a little loudly. "Oh, Gracie, what's up, babe?" Jeff asked. "Kinda strange to be partyin' on a Thursday afternoon, Jeffrey," she said grinning. "Hold on…," he said loudly. Moments later, Grace heard a door shut, and the music and other noises seem to be slightly muted. "What's goin' on?" he asked. "I, uh, I thought you were comin' over to…help me pack," she said slowly. "Ah, shit…I completely forgot," Jeff answered, "My best friend just got back into town from bein' overseas, so we're havin' a little celebration thing for him." "Oh…well, okay, then," she said, trying not to sound disappointed. "I really am sorry, Grace. If I can get away, I'll give you a call, okay?" he said. "Yeah…sure," she answered, "If not, I'm…sorry about last night." "Don't even worry about it. Look, I gotta go. I'll call you later," Jeff said, "Okay?" "Yeah. Bye, Jeff," she said, not bothering to wait for him to say the same before hanging up the phone. She rolled down the passenger window, smiling slightly when Rocky stuck his head out the window. "Just me and you, boy," she said placing a hand on his back.

Rocky looked back at her, barking once before turning back to the window. Grace sniffled slightly, wiping away a stray tear, and slowly sped up. She didn't pull into her driveway, though, until nearly two hours later. Her father was sitting on the porch, Hades at his feet, and he stood when she parked in front of the garage. Mark waited until she'd helped Rocky from the truck before speaking. "You okay, Red?" he asked somewhat loudly. Grace made her way up to the porch, feigning a smile. "I can see why Sebastian liked that truck," she answered, "And, yes, I filled it up." "I wasn't worried about that, sweetheart," Mark said honestly. He watched his daughter walk past him, her head hung low. "Gracie, what happened?" he asked. "Jeff's not comin'," she answered before entering the house. Mark sighed and followed her, asking, "Are you okay?" "Just fine, dad…really," she said grinning. However, there were unshed tears in her eyes when she spoke. "I know you were--." "Dad, don't. Please," she said softly. Mark hesitated but nodded anyway. "Okay," he whispered. Grace trudged upstairs with Rocky on her heels, and Mark watched her until she'd shut her door behind her. "What happened?" Sara asked from the living room. "Apparently Jeff isn't comin' over like she thought he was," he answered going over to the couch and sitting down beside her. "Oh…is she okay?" she asked. "I don't know, dollface. I certainly hope so," he answered dropping a kiss on the top of her head. "Not gonna go check for scratches?" Sara asked grinning. "Oh, hush it," Mark responded poking her side. Sara squealed softly and nudged his ribcage in return. "Don't you start," he said quietly. Sara blushed slightly and rested her head on his shoulder, her attention going back to the movie they'd been watching.


	26. Debates

**Chapter 26…Debates**

Upstairs, Grace laid on her bed with Rocky right beside her. Silent tears streamed down the sides of her face, but she didn't make a sound. She'd heard the distance in Jeff's voice, the lackadaisical tone, and the way in which he'd practically dismissed her. "He had every right, didn't he, Rocky?" she whispered. Suddenly, Grace's mind practically screamed at her, _NO, he didn't! You don't deserve to be treated like that, Gracie, not anymore!_ A sigh escaped her lips, and she wiped away her tears. "Yeah…I don't deserve that," she whispered moving from her bed. She turned her radio to a local country station, not putting it too loudly, and went back to packing her clothes. That was the most time-consuming part of her packing, because she'd purchased so many clothes over the past three months. At first, she'd stuck with sweatpants, jeans, and long-sleeved shirts. However, she quickly realized that those weren't particularly comfortable in Texas summertime. Once Paulie started ordering women's clothing for his shop, Gracie practically loaded up on the baby tees. Her boss had asked her to start showing off her ink, and that was the only way she felt comfortable. Her mother had even gotten her to start wearing Capri pants, and even knee-length, loose denim shorts. Knowing she would be getting a fresh tattoo on her leg, Grace had even purchased shorter running shorts, cute denim shorts that she could lounge in, as well as shorts that complimented her stick-then figure. "I'm not supposed to have this much stuff, Rocky," she spoke zipping up the fifth suitcase, "How am I gonna get all this home, plus fit you?" Rocky looked at her sideways as if to say, "I don't know, but you better find a way." Grace smirked and shook her head. "Thanks, bud," she whispered, "Alright…this is the hard part." She stood and reached for the first suitcase, groaning slightly at the weight of it. When she finally got the five suitcases down to the dining room, it was nearing 6:00 p.m., and she wasn't surprised that she'd broken a slight sweat.

"Gracie, you hungry, sweetheart?" Sara asked from the kitchen. "Just thirsty as hell," Grace said coming into the kitchen. Sara handed her a glass of lemonade she'd already poured, smiling when Grace practically downed it in one gulp. "Almost done?" Sara asked. Grace laughed and shook her head. "I've got one more suitcase o' clothes to pack, and then I'll be halfway done," she answered, "What's for dinner?" "Don't know yet. Your dad says we can have whatever you want tonight," Sara said. "Hmm…can I help?" Grace asked. Sara raised an eyebrow, and Grace's jaw dropped. "I can cook…a little bit," she argued. "Baby, Easy Mac is not a food group," Sara said smirking. "Yeah, it is," Grace grumbled. Sara smiled fully and nodded. "Fine, you can help," she said. "Goodie! I want, um…chicken fettuccini alfredo," Grace said. "I'm impressed," her mother said ushering her out of the kitchen, "Now go finish packing." "Ma! I'm tired!" Grace said, though she left the kitchen. "Come back in an hour," Sara said laughing. Grace went up to her room, but decided to give her boyfriend a call. She laid down on her bed, waiting for him to answer. "Hey, angel," Joe said moments later, "I'm assuming you're takin' a break from packing." "Yeah…been goin' at it since about noon, so it's about time for a break. Well, I took Sebastian to the airport around two, and drove around for a couple hours, so…I guess that was kind of a break," she said, "And with all that, I've only gotten my clothes packed, and they took up five suitcases." "Damn, girl. That's a lotta clothes," Joe said chuckling. "You're tellin' me! I still gotta get 'em all out to my dad's truck," she said smiling. "Your brother went back early?" he asked. "Yeah, he wanted to be able to have a little extra time with his girlfriend," she answered. "Well, if I was there, you know I'd give ya a hand," he commented. "And I'd be very appreciative," she said grinning.

"How much more do you have to pack?" Joe asked going out onto the patio of his one-bedroom apartment. "My tattoo stuff, my portfolios, a couple boxes o' random shit, and I gotta make sure I have room for Rocky," Grace answered, "You should've seen the way he looked at me when I told him I might not have room for him." "Kinda like you better make room?" he asked. Grace chuckled and said, "Pretty much. But I couldn't fathom leavin' him here. He's my buddy." "And your mom's cool with that again?" he asked. "Oh, yeah. Rocky hasn't left my side since I came back home, so…he's pretty much assigned himself to me," she said stroking her dog's head. "He's a loyal pet," Joe commented. "That he is," she whispered. "I miss you, Gracie," her boyfriend said suddenly. "I miss you, too, Joe. I really do," Grace said softly. "I was thinkin', um, I could come up to Connecticut to see you in a few weeks…if you want," he suggested. "I'd love nothin' more," she said grinning. "Maybe we can go up to Springfield, like you wanted last time," he said. "Sounds like a plan," she answered. "How'd your session go last night?" he asked. Grace hesitated to answer, still thinking of how Jeff had acted towards her earlier. "Gracie…what happened, baby?" Joe asked. "It was just a tough session," she said slowly. "Painful?" he asked. "Yeah…," she said quietly. "Talk to me, angel," he whispered. "It was just really uncomfortable, Joe, havin' him so close to me. I mean, yeah, we've built a pretty solid friendship over the summer, but…I don't know. Knowin' how much he'd liked me, and how private a piece it was, ya know, just made it…awkward, I guess, would be the right word," she said after a few moments. "He wasn't a prick about it, was he?" he asked. "Yes and no. He was as professional about it as I've ever seen him, but…I think he was offended that I…asked him to keep the door open while he worked," she said quietly.

"That's your right as a customer, Grace, you know that," Joe said sitting down in a lounge chair. "I know. And I think that's why he got mad, 'cause I wasn't treatin' him like my friend, ya know," she responded turning onto her side, "And last night, when he dropped me off, he asked me if I…still wanted him to come over, to help me pack. I told him that was fine, but when I called him a few hours ago to see if he was on his way, he said his best friend had just gotten back from overseas, so they were all havin' a party or somethin'." "Gracie, if he wants to be an asshole about it, you can't change that. And you shouldn't waste time on it," he said quietly. "I know, I know. I'm sorry," she whispered. "Don't do that, either, don't apologize. Your feelings are valid, sweetheart, I just meant that you can't…you can't control how other people are gonna act, ya know," he countered. "Yeah…," Grace said softly. "Let's talk about somethin' happier, Gracie. I don't want you goin' back to Connecticut sad," he said. "What do you wanna talk about?" she asked. "You have your class schedule, right? What's that lookin' like?" he asked. "I've got a math and science class on Mondays, my second drawing class on Wednesdays, a photography class on Tuesdays and Thursdays, and a communication class on Fridays," she answered, "Since I got that partial scholarship, I don't have to work as much as I did last year." "Well, that's good," he said grinning. "Yeah, but I don't even know if I wanna keep the concentration that I have right now, or even the same major…," she said quietly. "What's wrong, Grace?" Joe asked knowingly. "I don't know that I wanna go back, Joe. I love it here in Texas. I love Paulie's shop, and workin' there, and…bein' on my own like I was out in L.A….and even Florida," she said quietly, "I went up to Connecticut because Sebastian was up there, because I wanted that support that he was offerin'. But now…now I feel like I'm able to stand on my own two feet, ya know."

"So why can't you stay in Texas?" he asked. Grace sighed and said, "I want to…." "Somethin' stoppin' you?" he asked. "I'm scared to really be on my own again. I'm scared I won't make it," she said truthfully, "Both times, I messed up so bad. I did okay for a while, and then…I'd find a way to fuck it up. I just don't want that to happen again." "Grace, if you put your mind to it, you can do anything you want," Joe said supportively. "I think it's just 'cause I'm scared o' too much change, ya know. It's been a long three months, and I've grown used to bein' here at home, bein' around my parents, and…not havin' to worry so much about anything," she explained, "When I move back…I'll still be livin' in their house, but…it's different." "Of course everything's different, angel. But the best thing about life is that, as much as things change, as much as your situation changes, you're still the same person," he offered, "And you can be that person anywhere, whether it's Connecticut, Texas, or anywhere." Grace smiled and looked over at the picture at her bedside. It was of her sitting in between her parents on the couch down in the living room. They'd taken it a few weeks after Terry's trial, and she could see the look of happiness in her eyes. "I think I'll go back, give it a semester, and see how I feel," she said quietly. "Sounds like a good plan, sweetheart. Have you thought about movin' back out here?" he commented. Grace took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Not for me, Gracie, I didn't mean it like that," Joe said immediately. "I know, Joe…and yeah, I have thought about that. I miss workin' with Jo-Jo sometimes," she responded. Grace heard a beep in her ear and checked her phone. Seeing Jeff's name, she ignored the call. "But yeah, it's an option. Maybe I'll throw a dart at a map," she said chuckling. The beep sounded again, and Grace sighed, saying, "Hold on, Joe." "No problem," he said grinning.

Grace clicked over and said, "I'm kinda busy right now, Jeff." "Grace, I honestly forgot," Jeff said as he headed towards her house, "I'm on my way there now." "Why? I'm almost done anyway," she argued. "Because I work tomorrow, and I won't get to see you," he argued in return, "And why are you so ticked off? Haven't you made a few mistakes in the past?" "Goodbye, Jeff," Grace said before clicking back over, "Joe?" "Yeah, angel, I'm here," Joe answered. "Where were we?" she asked. "You throwin' darts at maps," he said grinning. "Oh, yeah," she said smiling as well. "That might not be such a good idea, Gracie. You could end up in Montana or West Virginia or someplace real weird like Lithuania," he said laughing. "I'd stick with a U.S. map," she responded. Joe rolled his eyes playfully and shook his head. "Thought you were set on North Carolina?" he asked. "For a while, I was, but…now I don't know," she answered, "That's why I'm for the dart-throwing idea." "Whatever floats your boat, darlin'," he said quietly. "You sound exhausted, Joe," Grace said quietly. "I am. I went to my doctor today, and…he said it's gonna take about six weeks of intense physical therapy to heal the tear that I have. Either that, or surgery and four months out." "I'm sorry, Joe," she whispered. "It's not your fault, Gracie. That's the nature o' the beast," he said quietly. "So what are you gonna do?" she asked. "Think on it tonight, see how I feel about it in the mornin'. But either way, I'm gonna be stuck here at home, and that's the part I hate," he said honestly, "I hate bein' away from what I love, ya know." "Yeah…I know," she said softly. "So…I sleep on it, and…see what the mornin' brings," he added, "Anyway…."

"Yeah, I actually have to go. I think dinner's almost ready, and…I think Jeff's comin' over," Grace said sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of her bed. "Thought you said he wasn't?" Joe asked. "That was him on the other line, and he said he was on his way," she explained. "Oh…you gonna be okay?" he asked. "Oh, I'll be fine. Just need to clear the air about a few things," she answered. "You sure?" Joe asked. "Stop bein' overprotective, Mr. Seanoa," she said chuckling, "Besides, you're 1,500 miles away." "Off the point," he said grinning. "Seriously, though…I'll be fine," she said. "Alright, angel, I believe you. Besides, I know your mom and dad are there, so he won't go too loco," he said grinning. "I'll call you tomorrow before I leave, okay?" she said smiling slightly. "Alright, sweetheart. Talk to you tomorrow," he whispered. "Bye, Joe," she whispered in return. She waited until Joe hung up before clicking her phone shut and letting out a satisfied sigh. "He's pretty amazing, Rocky," she whispered before leaving her room. In the kitchen, Sara had a pot of noodles boiling on the stove, chicken squares in the oven, and she was working on slicing up some French bread. "I told you an hour," she said when Grace walked into the kitchen. "Jeff's comin' over," Grace said quietly, plopping down on one of the counter stools. "Do you want him to?" Sara asked placing down the cutting knife she'd been using. "I think so," Grace answered. "Yes or no?" Sara asked. "Yeah…but he was such a prick earlier, ma," Grace said after a few moments. "What do you mean?" Sara asked pulling down two glasses from the cabinet. She poured two glasses of fresh tea, placed one in front of her daughter, and joined her at the kitchen counter.

"He was supposed to come over earlier, okay? Well, I call him on my way from the airport, and he says he's throwin' some thing for a friend o' his that was overseas," Grace started, "And I tried to apologize for how I acted at our session, thinkin' that was what was wrong, and he just kinda dismissed it, said he had to go." "So you think he just didn't care?" her mother asked. "I felt unimportant to him, ma…and I didn't like it," the younger woman answered quietly, "He said he forgot, but…I felt like--." "Like he didn't care," Sara offered. "Yeah…," Grace whispered, "And he just called while I was on the phone with Joe, and…he asked why I was so mad at him, that I was actin' like I'd never made any mistakes, so…I hung up on him." "Lord, Gracie," Sara whispered. "I know, ma," her daughter said looking down at her cup of tea. "Go call him back," Sara said. "He's on his way, ma," Grace countered, "He probably sped up actually." "Grace, I'm not messin' around," Sara tried. "Me, either, ma. He'll be here in 20 minutes," Grace said before taking her cup and going back up to her room. Sara sighed and shook her head, knowing that her daughter would have to work this situation out on her own. She finished slicing up the French bread, spread a light garlic sauce on top of it, then stuck the flat pan in the oven with the chicken. She worked on cutting up a variety of vegetables for the dinner, before checking on the noodles. Once she'd drained that pan, she put a half-stick of margarine into the noodles, along with a cup of hot water and reduced-fat milk, bringing it to a boil yet again. "Need some help?" Mark asked from the kitchen doorway. Sara offered a smile of thanks, nodding slightly. Mark grinned and came over, eyeing the messy counter, and grabbed the bowl of cut vegetables. "Sautéing?" he asked. "Yep," she answered pulling the chicken pieces from the oven.

Within 15 minutes, Sara finally had finished the chicken alfredo Grace had asked her for, while her husband had sautéed the vegetables just right. "I'll set the table," he said grabbing three plates from the cabinet. "Get an extra one. Jeff's gonna be here any minute. At least, that's what Grace says," she said, right before the intercom gave a short buzz. Mark grinned and said, "I'll get it." "Thank you, Mark," Sara said taking the chicken alfredo dish into the dining room. Mark hit the speaker button on the wall and answered, "Yes?" "Um, it's Jeff Crane, sir," Jeff responded. "Come on in, son," Mark said pressing the security button to open the gate before taking the plates into the dining room. "Grace, Jeff's here!" Sara yelled up the steps. Grace trudged down the steps as her mother walked past with a small bowl of garlic bread slices. "Go talk to him before he comes in here," Sara told her daughter. "Yes, ma'am," Grace mumbled going outside. Jeff's headlights appeared a minute later, and Grace crossed her arms, Rocky sitting at her feet. Jeff parked behind her father's truck, and took a deep breath. He'd drank pretty heavily at that party earlier, but he wasn't too drunk at the moment. However, the look on his friend's face told him that this might just be a long evening, and he might just leave with an even bigger headache than the one he had now.

"You gonna stay in there forever?" Jeff jumped slightly and looked to his left, where Grace seemed to have appeared outta nowhere. "Not sure if it's safe to get out," he said honestly. "How much did you drink?" she asked. Jeff sighed and answered, "About eight beers…a few shots…some wine, I think." "Dammit, Jeff…how could you show up at my parents' place like that?" she said quietly. "It was three hours ago, Grace. I slept a couple hours, 'cause I knew I wanted to come over, and I'm fine now," he said opening the truck door. Grace watched him hop down, and when he stood up straight, she gave him a tight hug. Jeff sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Gracie. I was a prick, and you don't deserve that," he whispered in her ear. "I thought you were so mad at me, Jeff," she said quietly. "I was a little put off, but…I understood why. I really am sorry about earlier," he said rubbing her back. Grace sniffled and looked up at him. "Don't cry, sweetheart. Please don't cry over me," Jeff said wiping at her cheeks. "I thought I was gonna lose ya, Jeff," she whispered. "Never that," he said grinning, "Now come on. I smell some o' your mom's cookin'." Grace smiled and led him inside, knowing the night would turn out for the best.

Dinner lasted for about two hours, before Jeff and Grace excused themselves from the table. She took him up to her room, and Jeff's jaw dropped when he saw the mess. Half-packed boxes, rolls of packing tape, tattoo tools, photo albums, and a horde of other items lay scattered across the floor. "I thought you were almost done!" he said stepping carefully into the room. Grace smiled and shut the door. "I am," she answered. Jeff rolled his eyes and asked, "Did you just pull everything outta your closet?" "Yep," Grace said sitting down near a box labeled bathroom supplies, "You can start with my stuff from the shop." "Yes, master," Jeff said bowing ridiculously low. Grace laughed and shook her head. "I'm gonna miss that, Jeffrey," she said quietly. "I'll miss you, too, beautiful," he said grinning and taking a seat at the box labeled "Shop Stuff." The two people worked in silence for nearly ten minutes before Grace looked over her shoulder and asked, "Where was Josh?" "Germany. He'd been deployed there two years ago, so we were pretty happy to have him back home," Jeff answered setting a small black case inside the box. "Which branch is he in again?" she asked. "He's a Navy Seal," she answered, "But his deployment was for the Marines." "So he's kind of a secret agent man," she commented. "Pretty much," he said grinning, "I didn't think to bring him over. You two would get along pretty great." "Why do you say that?" she asked. "Before he joined the military, he was a pro MMA fighter. Even had a short career with the UFC," he answered. "How short? One undercard fight?" she asked jokingly. "Smartass. Nah, he was there for about three years, had a record o' 12-2," he said taping the box shut. "Wait, what's his last name?" she asked. "Koscheck," Jeff said taping the box shut.

"Dude, are you serious??" Grace asked dropping the bottle of bleach in her hand, "Josh Koscheck is your best friend?!" Jeff chuckled and nodded. "Like I said, you and he would've got along great," he said. "Probably not, since I thought he was an arrogant prick," she said picking up the bleach, "No offense." "None taken. He _is_ an arrogant prick," he said grinning. "So why are you friends with him?" she asked. "I was a different guy back then, Gracie…way different," he answered, "I changed, and he went in the military." "So how'd you stay friends?" she asked. "When you beat each other up for five or six years, you kinda develop a bond," he answered moving on to the next box, "Don't get me wrong, our personalities don't always mesh, but…underneath the swagger, he's a decent guy." Grace smirked and wrapped a piece of duct tape around the bottle top, then placed it inside the box. "Right," she whispered. Jeff merely chuckled and asked, "How was the rest o' your trip?" Grace smiled and shrugged. "It was fun. It's a…crazy environment to be in," she said quietly. "I bet," he commented. "I miss him already, Jeff," she whispered taping the box she'd been working on shut, "We had four days together, but…it wasn't enough, ya know." "Yeah…I know," he said starting to look through her photo albums, "When was this?" Grace scooted over beside him and looked down at the photograph, grinning at the sight of her and Sebastian on the back porch. "That was about a month after I got here," she said, "My mom and dad had some o' their friends over for a little cookout thing, and Sebastian just kinda…sat with me on the porch while they were out in the yard. I think my uncle took that picture." "I always did love your smile," Jeff said before turning the page. Grace blushed slightly and nudged his side. "I had a lot to smile about this summer," she said quietly. They looked through the pile of photo albums for the next hour, laughing a majority of the time.

Around 8:30, Grace noticed that they hadn't gotten much done. "Thought you were comin' over to help?" she asked as they moved a few boxes down to the dining room. "I have been helpin'," he said grinning, "Besides, I told you, this doesn't really count as hangin' out." "How late are you stayin' anyway?" she asked. "I've gotta open the shop tomorrow, so 11 at the latest," he answered. "That leaves us 2-½ hours to finish packin'. Dead serious this time around," she said leading him back upstairs. "Uh-huh," he said grinning. When they got back inside her room, Grace put her friend to work on packing up her movies. She'd built up a fairly large collection over the summer, and had around 200 DVDs. "Keep 'em alphabetical, Jeff," she said before starting to pull down posters she'd hung over the past three months. "Yes, ma'am," he said grinning, "How many o' these are actually yours?" "95 percent," she said grinning as well, "I only took a few from my dad's closet that I know he doesn't watch anymore." "How do you know he doesn't watch 'em anymore?" he asked. "I asked, genius," she answered. "Okay, okay. Feelin' feisty tonight?" Jeff commented. "A little bit," she said innocently. "Why?" he wondered. "Don't really know," she said looking down at him, "I guess I'm…ready to get this move over with." "You make it sound like doomsday," he said quietly. "No, not really. Despite how I act sometimes, I'm very obsessive-compulsive, so--." "No, really?" he asked grinning. "Anyway, once I get into a routine, I don't really like it when I have to change," she continued. "So why not stay?" he asked quietly. Grace hesitated to answer, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "I need to get out on my own, Jeff…stand on my own two feet," she said finally. "You can't do that here?" he asked. "No…I can't," she whispered, "Now, are you gonna finish helpin', or do I have to kick ya out early?" Jeff grinned and went back to the task at hand.

At eleven o' clock exactly, Jeff loaded the final box up into the back of Mark's pick-up truck. "Now, the question is, how are you gettin' all your stuff to Connecticut? I don't know if you can put all this on the plane," he said as Grace walked him to his truck. "It's all labeled, so…hopefully it can all go on the plane," she said grinning, "I'm gettin' to the airport extra early, just so I can get through security." Jeff rolled his eyes playfully, asking, "And what are you gonna do when you _do_ get to Connecticut? It took us an hour to get it all loaded up--." "Stop tryin' to keep me here, Jeffrey," Grace whispered looking down at the ground. "Sorry, sweetheart. Can't help it too much," he said leaning against his truck, "Paulie's sure ain't gonna be the same without ya." "You've worked there for how long? I'm sure you'll be fine," she said quietly. "So is this how we're gonna separate? Takin' shots at each other?" he asked. Grace swallowed as he spread his arms, not saying a word as she stepped into his arms. "You're makin' this real hard, Mr. Crane," she whispered tearfully. "I'm sorry, Grace, I don't mean to," he said rubbing her back, "I just…wish I'd met ya first." Grace forced a smile, and said, "Next lifetime, remember?" "Yeah…I guess I can wait that long," he said feigning a grin. "Okay…you have to go," she whispered. "I don't want to," he said softly. "Please," she whispered stepping away from him, "I'll stay in touch, I promise." Jeff sighed and gently grasped her hand, dropping a kiss on the back of it. "Until the next lifetime, Grace Callaway," he said softly before climbing up into his truck. Grace bit down on her bottom lip, not bothering to wipe away the few tears that had escaped, and headed up onto the porch. She waited until Jeff's taillights disappeared in the trees before going inside. She hit the security button and headed upstairs for a hot shower. She was exhausted, physically and mentally, and wanted to go to sleep as soon as possible. Jeff was right; she was going to need her energy the next day.


	27. Changes

**One of my shorter chapters, in terms of MS Word pages (only eight), but a lot of information to digest. It leaves open several opportunities for twists in Grace's and Joe's lives, so I hope that you tag along for the journey...wherever it may end up!**

**Shannon

* * *

**

Chapter 27…Changes

Grace arrived at her home in Connecticut close to midnight local time. The day had started bright and early at nine a.m., with breakfast with her parents. Mark took her by Paulie's shop, where they spent the majority of the day. Grace was glad she'd gotten to spend so much time with Jeff, because it gave her a sense of closure on that part of her life. Sure, she would remain friends with Jeff, but she'd realized after leaving the shop that it was best if she didn't return to Texas. She had no idea where she would move, but she knew that Texas had taught her everything she'd needed the past three months. When Matt pulled up on the street behind her, she smiled slightly and climbed out of her car. "Thank you so much, M.J. I couldn't have got all this stuff here without ya," she said once he'd reached the porch. "Yeah, yeah. You owe me dinner," he said grinning. "No problem, bro. I'll even cook," she said opening the door. "Sounds like a plan. I'm goin' to bed now," he whispered yawning loudly. Grace watched him enter his room and shut the door, taking a deep breath as her eyes adjusted to the place she'd called home for 2-½ years. Slipping off her shoes and leaving them by the front door, she made her way through the first floor as quietly as she could. She ran her hands over the living room furniture, stood in the guest room for a few minutes, and re-memorized the kitchen. After she felt comfortable, she headed upstairs, stopping at the top and taking a deep breath. "We can do this, Rocky," she whispered to her dog. She went into her brother's room first, not surprised that he wasn't there. She spotted his suitcase, and softly said, "Well, he wasn't here that long, boy." She turned off the light and shut the door, then took the few steps necessary to reach her own door. She let out a heavy sigh before quietly opening the door.

Rocky went in first, sniffing out everything before lying down at the side of Grace's bed. "Good boy," she whispered flipping on the light and shutting the door. She dropped the duffel bag she forgot she'd been carrying, and sat down on the bed. "What do you think, Rocky? Stay or go?" she asked. Rocky looked up at her, snorted slightly, and dropped his head back down. "I know, it's too late to be thinkin' that hard," she said pulling off her t-shirt. She went over to her dresser and pulled out a tanktop, slipped it over her head, and kicked out of her blue jeans. Her phone began to ring from her pants, and she quickly answered it. "Hey, dad," she said sitting down at her desk. "Hey, Red. I take it you're home now?" Mark said quietly. "Yeah. Matt and I are gonna pull all my stuff out tomorrow," she answered, "It took us almost an hour and a half to get it from the carts to our cars." "Of course. You okay?" he responded. "Yeah, dad. It's just a little strange to…be back here after three months," she said flipping through the pages on her desk, glad when she found an empty sheet, "But…I'm okay." "Alright, sweetheart. I just wanted to make sure you got back okay. Your mom's fast asleep, but I'm sure she'll be callin' you in the mornin'," he said. "Okay, dad. Love you," she whispered. "Love you, too, Red," he said softly, "G'night." "Night, dad," Grace said before hanging up the phone. She picked up a pencil, taking a deep breath before setting the lead onto the paper. Over the next hour, she worked on a sketch that had been on her mind for the past week. If she couldn't have the actual photograph, a drawing would suffice. When she set the pencil down, the bedside clock read 2:30 a.m. As tired as she was, the drawing looking back up at her made the late-night venture worth it. She'd drawn her parents, Melissa and A.J., Sebastian and Liz, herself and Joe, and Matt in her parents' living room. Mark, Sara, and Matt stood behind the couch, while the two couples were seated. Grace didn't know how she was able to produce the drawing, but she was glad for it. "Now it's bedtime," she whispered turning off the lamp. She climbed under her covers, sent up a small prayer of thanks, and closed her eyes. Sleep came quickly.

Grace didn't wake up until almost 12 hours later. Rocky was whining slightly and standing near the door. "Okay, okay, boy, I'm up," she whispered slowly getting out of bed. She slipped on her pants from yesterday before opening the door. She took Rocky downstairs and let him outside. "Not in the yard, Rocky," she said when he lifted his right rear leg. He whined but walked further out, down to a nearby streetlight. Grace shook her head and waited for him to return. She noticed that Matt's vehicle was gone, and let out a heavy sigh. "He'll probably be gone all day," she whispered as Rocky finally trotted back inside. Rocky went into the kitchen, so Grace shut the door and followed him. She was hungry as well, but she fed her dog first before pulling down a box of cereal. She noticed a note on the refrigerator, recognizing her younger brother's messy handwriting. "Gracie, last day of practice for fall season. Be back later tonight. Glad to have you home, sis," she read aloud, "P.S. Your stuff from my car is in the guest room." She grinned and set the note aside, going back to her quick meal. After finishing up the cereal, she dumped the bowl and spoon in the sink. "Time to go to work, boy," she said heading to the guestroom. It took her a good chunk of time, but she finally managed to get every box up to her room. As she began to unpack, though, her phone rang from the floor. "Hello?" she answered. "Trucker! Are you back in town?" Jaden said happily. "Yeah, I'm back. I was actually gettin' ready to unpack if you wanna come over," Grace said moving back over to the box she'd opened first. "Be there in an hour," Jaden said smiling. "See ya then," Grace said, "Bye, J." However, as soon as she hung up the phone, it rang again. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, angel," Joe said quietly. "Hey, what's wrong?" she asked, hearing the tiredness in his voice. "Went to the doctor today," he answered, "I'm out for two months." "Oh, Joe…have you told your boss?" Grace asked. "Yeah. McMahon said she'd take care o' the medical bills, but I don't get paid again 'til I get back to work," he responded. "Is that gonna hurt you?" she asked. "Nah. Each generation o' wrestler gets better with their money, so…I'll be okay," he answered, "How was your flight?" "Tiring, more so than usual since I had all my crap to bring with me. It took Matt and me almost two hours to get it all loaded up in our cars. I got home around midnight, and…just started drawin'," she answered crossing her legs on the floor. "What'd you draw?" he asked. "I don't know how I managed it, but…me and you, Melissa and her boyfriend, Sebastian and his girlfriend, Matt, and my parents on the couch in their livin' room," she answered, "It turned out really good for me to have been so tired." "You'll have to show it to me sometime," he said quietly. "Joe…with you startin' this therapy, you won't be able to come out to see me, right?" she asked quietly. "Doc says travel would aggravate everything," he said slowly. "Of course…what do you…think about me comin' out to see you?" she asked. "I'd like that," he whispered. "Now, don't think I'm gonna be actin' like your maid while I'm out there, Mr. Seanoa," she said jokingly. Joe grinned slightly and shook his head, even though she couldn't see him. "I'd never treat you like that, Gracie," he said. "I was kiddin', Joe," she commented. "I know, I just…don't want you to think o' yourself like that," he whispered. "What's wrong, Joe? You don't sound like yourself," she said moving to her bed. "I just…hate that we're so far apart, Grace," he said. "That's not it, Joe. What's wrong?" she asked, a slight fear mounting in her heart.

Joe took a deep breath and bit down a groan. The pain in his back was blinding, and he was going into surgery in an hour. "My doctor said there's this experimental surgery they wanna try. It'll take about two hours to do, it'll fix the tear, and I'll be able to rehab it in a month," he answered, "There's an 80/20 chance it'll work." "So what are you gonna do?" she asked. "I'm goin' into surgery within the hour," he answered. "Joe…are you sure about this?" she asked, not able to hide the worry in her voice. "Not at all, angel. But I can't take this pain much more," he said quietly, "I had to…call my dad over this mornin' just to…help me outta bed." "I'm sorry, Joe," she whispered. "I'm workin' on gettin' the problem fixed right now, Grace. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit beforehand," he responded. "Joe…I don't think I wanna go back to school," Grace said suddenly. "What? Why?" he asked. "Workin' for Paulie, and gettin' to do so much more on the business side of it, it really made me…wanna put my all into bein' the best artist _and_ businesswoman that I can be," Grace said slowly, "And I don't think I can do that while I'm tryin' to go to school, too. Goin' to school was more for…for my parents than anything, no matter what Sebastian tried to tell me." "So what are you gonna do?" he asked. "I don't know," she said, smiling despite herself, "I just know that school isn't for me." "Well, whatever your decision, you know I support you, sweetheart," he whispered. "Thank you, Joe. That really does mean a lot to me," she said softly. "Are you gonna tell your parents?" he asked. "Soon as I figure out a way," she answered. "Just tell 'em how you feel, angel. They can't do anything but respect your decision," he said quietly. "I hope so," she responded.

The couple talked for another half an hour before Joe's doctor finally interrupted them. "Sorry, angel. I gotta go now," he said softly. "I'll be thinkin' about you," she said letting out a slow breath. "I'll keep that in mind. I'll probably be too drugged up to call you this evening, but I'll try," he said quietly. "Don't push yourself, Joe. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" she said. "Bye, Gracie," he whispered. "Bye, Joe," she responded before hanging up. A sigh escaped her lips, and she set the phone on her desk. She unpacked three boxes before the bell rang downstairs. She jumped up from the floor, and practically glided down the stairs, swinging the door open. "Trucker!" Jaden screamed scooping up the smaller woman in a tight hug. Grace laughed and squeezed her just as tightly. "You look amazing, Gracie! Oh my God, I love your hair!" Jaden said twirling around. "Will you put me down?" Grace squealed. Her friend laughed and put her down, following the younger woman inside. "Ooh, new pieces?" Jaden asked seeing the ink peeking out under Grace's shorts. "Yep. Come on in," Grace answered motioning for her friend to enter. She shut the door and led the older woman into the living room, where they both plopped down on the couch. Grace showed off the cross and shield, barely flinching when Jaden touched the shield. "Damn, that's a fresh one," Jaden said of the cross. "Yep. I got it done Wednesday," Grace said. "How long did they take?" Jaden asked. "The cross took eight hours, and the shield took seven," Grace answered looking down at the shield, missing Jeff already. "I should've put down money," Jaden said grinning," Jacob and Justin bet the shop 100 you were comin' back with fresh ink." "That's messed up," Grace said, though a smile spread on her face. "So how'd you like the place you worked at down there?" Jaden asked.

"It was awesome, J. Paulie's ten times worse than Jacob, if you can believe that. Paulie tried to micromanage everything, 'cause that's what he was used to, but I had to help him realize he's got help for a reason," Grace answered, "Everybody was so cool to work with. I think you'd love Jeff; he's just like you." "What does that mean?" Jaden asked playfully. "Ya'll are both crazy as hell," Grace said laughing. "Yeah, yeah. Is he cute?" Jaden questioned. "He's alright. I mean, it's Jeff, he was like a brother…an annoying, overprotective, insane brother, but a brother nonetheless," Grace said smiling, "Come on upstairs, I've got pictures." Jaden followed the young woman up to her room, and she let out a dramatic sigh. "You have way too much crap, trucker," she said kicking the door shut. "My car's still full," Grace said scooting Rocky off her bed. He whined softly, but joined Grace on the floor. "Well, damn, girl," Jaden said jokingly. "I know, that's what I said when I had to pack it all up," Grace commented, "I thought they were gonna have to give me my own charter flight to get here." Jaden laughed heartily and shook her head. "That's funny as shit. I could see you and Rocky kicked back havin' strawberries and wine at 30,000 feet," she commented. "Nah, Rocky's non-alcoholic," Grace responded laughing as well. "Anyway, are you ready for school?" Jaden asked once she'd composed herself. "About that…," Grace said biting the corner of her lip. "Don't tell me you're droppin' out," Jaden said quietly. Grace sighed and nodded slightly. "Have you told your parents?" Jaden asked. "Just decided it about 20 minutes before you got here," Grace said quietly. "What made you, ya know, make that decision?" Jaden asked. "Workin' at Paulie's…thinkin' about how much I really loved the tattoo business. I wanna put all my energy into learnin' my art, I wanna learn as much as I can, and…I wanna open up my own shop," Grace answered stroking Rocky's head, "And…I can't do that with school in the back o' my mind, too."

"That's all you, darlin'. I figured you'd get through two years before you gave it up," Jaden said quietly. "Yeah. Bein' able to do nothin' but tattoo people and go to conventions this summer, it was so awesome, J. I love the lifestyle…can't get enough of it. And…I don't want anything gettin' in my way anymore," Grace commented, "What about you?" "I never meant to stay in this business as long as I have. It was just…kinda somethin' I fell into. I love doin' it, but…I wanna be an artist, just not this kind," Jaden said, "I was actually thinking of changing my major to Creative Writing, but…I don't think U-Conn offers it." "So what are you gonna do?" Grace asked. "The…closest school is Southern State…in New Haven," Jaden said. "Do you wanna write?" Grace asked grinning. "Oh, yeah," Jaden answered. "Do you love writing?" Grace asked. "Eat, sleep, and breathe it," Grace answered. "Then go to Southern State. I'm sure you'd do fine," Grace said grinning. "Well, I know you just got back, and--." "J, trust me, sweetheart. Don't let me, of all people, hold you back," Grace countered. "To be honest, I'm a little scared. You know how much I hate change, trucker," Jaden said quietly. "That's why we clicked on the first day," Grace said smiling, "But if I've learned anything this summer, J, it's that change is gonna happen, whether you want it to or not. Only thing you can do is face it head on." Jaden smiled and said, "You'll have to come visit me." "When do you leave?" Grace asked. Jaden blushed slightly but answered, "Tomorrow." Grace's eyes shot wide, and her jaw practically hit the floor. "Well, damn, I didn't mean change overnight!" she exclaimed. Jaden laughed heartily and said, "I actually am not goin' to school there until January, but…I wanted to move a few months ahead o' time to get used to the city, and walk the campus when I could, and…get acclimated." "Wow, J. That's awesome, it really is," Grace said honestly, "I'm glad for you." "I'm gonna miss you, sweetheart," Jaden said quietly. "Like you said…I can still come visit," Grace said smiling.

"I'll be right back," Jaden said moving from the bed. Grace looked somewhat confused as she watched her friend leave the room, but shrugged her shoulders and waited for her to return. A couple minutes later, Jaden returned with both a flat box tied with a red ribbon as well as a medium-sized box wrapped in paper covered with Joe's face. "What in the world?" Grace asked as Jaden kicked the door shut. "Now, now, don't get up," Jaden said setting the flat box on the floor in front of Grace. She dropped the second box on the bed before pulling two candles from her pockets, the numbers two and four. Grace smiled as her cheeks turned bright red. "You didn't think I forgot, now did ya?" Jaden said pulling the top off the flat box and removing the small cake. "You didn't have to," Grace said quietly. "I wanted to. Besides, I wouldn't be surprised if Justin and Jacob had somethin' planned for you," Jaden responded lighting the candles. "Justin, maybe. Jacob, no," Grace said with a smirk. Jaden hesitated but then nodded. "True," she said smiling, "Now do you want me to sing or not?" "Please, don't," Grace said jokingly. "I'm offended," Jaden countered pouting. "Of course," Grace said as her friend lit the candles. Rocky sniffed slightly, but didn't attempt to get closer. "Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, dear Gracie!" Jaden sang smiling broadly, "Happy birthday to you!" Grace shook her head and blew out the two candles. "Actually, my birthday was two weeks ago, so it'd be happy belated," she said innocently. "Man, Texas made you an even bigger smartass," Jaden said laughing. "Better than bein' a bigger dumbass," Grace countered with a huge smile. Jaden rolled her eyes and reached over, pulling the second box of the bed. "I saw it at Wal-Mart, and thought you'd appreciate it," she said, "The gift wrap, I mean."

"Better not be an empty box, J," Grace said fingering the box, her thoughts turning to her boyfriend. If he wasn't out of his surgery by now, he would be soon, and she wanted to call just to make sure he was okay. _I'll call him later tonight_, she thought staring at the wrapping paper. "Trucker!" Jaden said snapping her fingers in front of Grace's eyes. Grace looked up at her apologetically and said, "He's in surgery right now, J." "Who?" Jaden asked. "Joe. He had a muscle tear, and…his doctor is doin' an…experimental surgery right now," Grace said softly, "I just wanna know that he's okay, ya know?" "Can you call him?" Jaden asked. "He's still in surgery right now, and I don't wanna call him too soon afterwards, ya know. I told him I'd call him tomorrow, but I don't know if I can wait that long," Grace answered. "Maybe try later this evening?" Jaden suggested. "Yeah…sorry," Grace said before pulling the paper from the box. "Don't worry about it," Jaden said, reaching to help. "I got it," Grace said smiling. Jaden held up her hands in submission. Grace opened the box, gasping at the sight. She carefully pulled out the smaller box, then looked up at her friend. "J…," she whispered. "If you're gonna get as good as I think you're gonna get…that'll come in handy," Jaden said grinning. The gift was a brand-new wireless tattoo machine, and included three months worth of sterilized needles as well as a coupon for an additional year's worth of sterilized needles. "Wow, J. How long did it take you to save up for this?" Grace said turning the box repeatedly, "This had to cost a fortune. These only came out a couple years ago." "That's none o' your concern, missy. Just be careful with it," Jaden said smiling, "Now come on, let's go eat some cake." Grace smiled and placed the package on her bed, then reached down and picked up the box with the cake. Jaden followed her downstairs, and they spent the next few hours talking about their summers over banana-strawberry shortcake. When Jaden finally left, it was nearing six p.m.

Grace made her way upstairs, stopping in her doorway and staring at the boxes in her floor. "This is gonna take forever," she whispered shutting the door behind her. She unpacked her bathroom supplies, photographs, and souvenirs from home. She went downstairs and added her DVDs to the movie closet, having to rearrange nearly everything to get her things to fit. When she exited the closet, she glanced at the clock and sighed. It was going on eight p.m. "I think I did that on purpose, Rocky. It wasn't even that much stuff, and I took two hours," she said to her dog, which was lying on the living room couch, "Is it time to call him?" Rocky looked up at her, barked once, then rested his head back on his paws. Grace smiled and said, "I get it. You've got jetlag. No need to be a bitch about it." Rocky snorted once, turned to face the other side, and plopped down. Grace smiled innocently and dashed upstairs, grabbing her phone from off the charger. She dialed the number Joe had called her from, sitting on her bed and waiting for him to pick up. "Hello?" a woman answered a few minutes later. "Um, sorry. I was tryin' to reach somebody else," Grace said quietly. "Who were you lookin' for, miss?" the woman asked. "Mr. Joe Seanoa. He was scheduled for a surgery, and he called me from this room," Grace explained. "I'm sorry, miss. May I ask to whom I'm speaking?" the woman questioned. "Well, my name is Grace, and I'm Joe's girlfriend," Grace said, starting to get impatient. "Ah, so you're the young lady my son's been talking about the past four months," the woman said, "I'm Elevera Seanoa." "Oh…it's very nice to talk to you, ma'am," Grace said quietly, "I wish we could've…met a few months ago." "Don't you worry, miss. I have a feeling we'll be meeting soon enough," Elevera said quietly, "Joe is actually asleep right now, but I will tell him to call you in the morning." "Oh, um…did the surgery go okay?" Grace asked slowly. "It went well. His doctor says he'll be able to go home in a day or two," the elderly woman answered, "I promise, I'll have him call you in the morning." "Okay. Thank you," Grace said softly, waiting for the woman to hang up before she clicked her phone shut. Letting out a few deep breaths, she turned her attention to completing the task of unpacking the boxes in her room. She would save her car for the morning.

Matt walked into the house just past midnight completely exhausted. The final practice had been one of the more excruciating times of the summer, but he felt like his team was more than ready for the upcoming season. Rocky stood in the living room doorway, and Matt let him outside to use the bathroom. Once the animal was back inside, Matt shut the door and turned on the security pad. As he walked past the living room doorway, though, he heard Grace murmuring quietly. He went inside and peeked over the couch, sighing when he saw his sister stretched out. "Gracie…," he whispered gently shaking her. Grace shot up from the couch, clutching the sides. Her eyes locked with his, and she quickly apologized. "Are you okay?" Matt asked moving around and sitting beside her. "Yeah…first night back…I kinda expected it," she said quietly. "How bad?" he asked. "It was about Joe. He had surgery earlier today, and…I dreamt that…it went way wrong," she said quietly. "Did you talk to him before you went to bed?" he asked. "No. I actually talked to his mom for a minute, but…she said he was asleep, and that she'd have him call me in the morning," she answered, "Where's Rocky?" "I think he went upstairs. I let him out to take a leak just then, though," he said grinning. Grace smiled and shook her head. "I've missed your bluntness, M.J.," she said quietly. "Well, it's still here in full force. I'll have to make up for lost time," he said grinning. "Lookin' forward to it," she said before yawning loudly. "Are you sleepin' down here?" Matt asked. Grace shook her head, and said, "I was just waitin' for you to get home." "Did Sebastian say when he was gonna be back?" he asked. "Probably not 'til Sunday night," she answered, "He wants to spend as much time with Liz as he can before school starts back up on Monday." "Of course," Matt said grinning slightly, "Did you get everything unpacked?" "90 percent of it," she answered, "I've still got a few things left in my car, but I'll get those in the morning."

"You wanna go to the movies tomorrow? We haven't been in forever," Matt said standing. Grace followed suit and gave a short nod. "Sure. I get to pick, though," she said grinning. "Sounds like a plan. See ya in the mornin', sis," he said before heading into his room. Grace went up to her room, shutting the door quietly. Rocky had been stretched out at her bedside, his eyes focused on the door when she'd entered. As soon as the door shut, though, his head dropped back down. "Yep, back to sleep, boy," she whispered climbing into her bed. As her eyes drifted shut, though, her phone rang from the nightstand. She quickly flipped it open, answering tiredly, "Hello?" "Hey, angel," Joe said just as tiredly. "Joe…how are you feelin'?" she asked. "Hospitals have the best drugs," he said feigning a grin. "Did everything go okay?" she asked. "My doc says that, with any luck, I'll actually be able to start therapy in a few weeks," he said quietly, "My mom told me you'd called earlier, so I just wanted to let you know I was fine." Grace breathed a soft sigh of relief, whispering, "Thank you, Joe." "No problem, sweetheart. I had a feelin' you were up, and I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes," he said. "When do you get to go home?" she asked. "Sometime Monday. They just wanna make sure the stitches are gonna hold up," he answered. "Of course," she whispered trying to stifle a yawn. "Alright, angel, I can hear how tired you are. Call me tomorrow, okay?" Joe said quietly. "Will do. Thank you again for callin' me," she responded. "No problem. G'night, angel," he whispered. "Night, Joe," Grace said before shutting the phone. She plugged it back up to the charger, then curled up underneath her blanket. Glad to have heard from her boyfriend, she fell back asleep peacefully.


	28. Decisions

**This is probably one of my better, yet shorter, chapters. Definitely the shortest. LOL It brings you a twist from left field, somethin' that will, I hope, shock you and make you want to know what's going to happen down the road. I thoroughly enjoy writing this story, and hope it lives up to your expectations. Feedback ALWAYS welcome!!**

**Shannon**

* * *

**Chapter 28…Decisions**

After unpacking the few boxes left in her car the next afternoon, Grace headed to her shop with Rocky in tow. She told Matt she'd be back in a few hours so they could go to the movies rather early. When she pulled into the parking lot, the young woman realized she felt as nervous as she had her first day of work. She took a few deep, calming breaths before stepping out of her vehicle. "Stay, Rocky. I won't be long," she said before shutting the driver's side door. _It's just any other day in the neighborhood, Gracie_, she told herself heading for the front door. When she stepped inside, she wasn't surprised to see several people already seated on the couches, obviously waiting for appointments. However, she was surprised to see the bare-bones state of the shop. The walls were covered in plastic, there was a simple brown table where the glass counters had been, and even the couches seemed worn. "Well, hot damn, the prodigal child returns!" Walter said coming out. Grace smiled broadly despite the heat rising to her cheeks. Walter came around the counter, and she ran into his arms. "Wally!" she exclaimed as he spun her around. "So you're finally back in town, huh?" he asked after finally setting her back down. "Yep," she said, "Glad to be back, too." "Well, you know we missed ya. How was Texas?" he asked leaning against the counter. "It was awesome, Wally. I worked at this shop owned by one o' my dad's friends, and I got to go to conventions, and learn how to run a shop, and…it was cool, man," she said excitedly, "I can't wait to get back into the thick o' things here."

"Oh, wow. My little artist is all grown up now," he said before pretending to bawl like a baby. Grace laughed and asked, "Is Jacob or Justin back there?" "Both of 'em, actually," he said quietly, "Careful, though, 'cause they're in a pretty foul mood." "What happened?" Grace asked. "Shop got broken into about a week ago, and they think somebody here had somethin' to do with it," Walter said. "What?" she asked in shock. "The cops said there weren't signs of forced entry at all, and they found prints," he said quietly. "Who was it?" Grace asked softly. "This guy we brought in for the summer to take your place," Walter answered, "I told Jacob and Justin from the get-go that the guy was shady, but…nobody ever listens to me." "Oh, man. Maybe I should just stay out here, then," she commented. "Nah, go see 'em. They'll be glad to see ya back," he countered, "When do you start back up?" "Monday, and I actually have to talk to Justin about my schedule. I'm droppin' outta school," she said slowly. "What took you so long?" he asked grinning. Grace blushed slightly and shrugged. "Finally realized I gotta make myself happy before everybody else," she answered. "Good for you, short stuff, good for you. Maybe now, those two will give you somethin' more to do around here," he said grinning. "We'll see," she said heading for the back office. "Alright, who's next?" Walter asked the group of people sitting on the couch.

Grace stood outside the office door, her palms suddenly sweaty and her heartbeat racing. She took a few deep breaths before knocking softly. "What?!" Jacob yelled from behind the door, "Can't you run the shop for five goddamn minutes, Walter?!" Grace swallowed and slowly poked her head inside. "Hi, guys," she said softly. Jacob sighed heavily and waved slightly. "Long time no see, sweetheart," Justin spoke, "You know your counterpart quit on us this week?" "Yeah, I know," Grace answered. "Well, don't just stand there. You comin' in or not?" Jacob said from behind the desk. Grace grinned and said, "Yeah, I missed you, too, boss." Jacob cleared his throat uncomfortably, keeping his eyes on the insurance forms in front of him, and Grace would've sworn she saw a tint of red on his cheeks. "So, how was Texas? Your brother told us you got a guest artist gig," Justin said as Grace shut the door behind her. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. We went to seven or eight conventions, and I kinda helped the owner get his business back up to what it used to be like," she answered sitting down. "You tattooed a lot?" he asked. "Of course. I filled up two more albums. I've actually gotta rearrange 'em for work Monday," she said. "Goodness. Well, you'll be ready with guns ablazin', then," he said chuckling. "What time are you gonna be here?" Jacob asked. "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Um…I'm droppin' outta school," Grace said slowly. Jacob slowly looked up at her, and she saw the shock and slight disappointment. "And why is that?" he asked slowly. "I wanna…focus on bein' the best tattoo artist I can, and…I think school will get in the way o' that," she answered. "You do realize how much better you've gotten since you started school, right?" Justin asked. Grace's jaw twitched, but she nodded slightly. "So why give up now?" Jacob asked. "Because I don't wanna do it anymore, Jake," she said tensely, "Why is a big deal to you?" Jacob's own jaw twitched, and he leaned back in his seat. Grace only used the shortened form of his name when she was extremely irritated.

"What if you don't succeed, Gracie? What're you gonna have to fall back on?" he asked. "I _know_ I'm gonna succeed," she said simply, "What is the big fucking deal?" "First off, calm the hell down, little girl," Jacob argued. "No, I'm not gonna calm down, and I'm not gonna sit here and let you patronize me! I've been in this business for seven years, Jacob, and I've done pretty damn well for myself," Grace said, "If I wasn't gonna be successful, then I wouldn't have lasted that first year." "Gracie, that's not what he meant," Justin said, trying to defuse the situation. This was the last thing the shop needed. "So what'd you mean, Jake?" she asked staring at the man behind the desk. "I think you're an artistic genius, Grace. When it comes to tattooing, I think you're gonna be one o' the best," Jacob answered after a few moments, "But I think that you make decisions on a whim, without thinkin' about the long-term. And this is a decision that could affect you in the long run." "I'll cross that bridge when I get to it," Grace countered. Jacob's jaw twitched, and he realized that the young woman across from him had already made up her mind. "I think it's best if you left right now," he said quietly. "Why? Because I'm not lettin' you dictate what my future should be? Nobody decides that but me, Jacob," she snapped, "I've had about enough o' people controllin' me. If you don't like my decision, fine. I quit."

"Grace, come on, now. Let's talk about this," Justin tried. "No. Haven't you realized yet, Justin? There is no talking with Jacob Huntington. You've been a prick to me since I started workin' here, Jake, and I busted my ass for you. I gave everything I could to this place, and it's still not good enough for you," she snapped, "I'm through with you, and I'm through with this fucking shop." Justin watched as she stormed out of the office, but Jacob grabbed his arm when he went to go after her. "It's time for her to go, Justin," Jacob said quietly, "I didn't want it to go down like that, but she outgrew this place." Jacob sat back in his seat and hung his head. "You think she'll be alright?" he asked. "Oh, yeah. I've met Paulie, the guy she worked for back in Texas, several times at conventions back in the day. I kept tabs on her all summer," Jacob answered, "There was nothin' left for her to accomplish here, buddy. Hell, I think she could open up her own shop on Monday, and be turnin' profit by Friday." "So why didn't you just tell her that?" Justin asked. "Gracie's the kinda girl who works better when she's pissed off. You know that," Jacob answered, "If she feels she's got somethin' to prove, then she's damn sure gonna make sure she proves it." "You realize that's three people we've gotta replace now," Justin argued. "Yeah…I know," Jacob said, "But first we gotta rebuild." "Yeah. Rebuild…," Justin commented, "I'm gonna miss her." "Me, too, buddy…," Jacob said quietly, "Me, too."

Grace drove through town for nearly an hour before she ended up at Wickham Park. As she stepped out of her car, memories flashed through her mind. The last time she'd been at that park was almost four months ago, the day Joe had had to leave early for some surprise appearance. Rocky stepped out carefully, and Grace hooked his leash onto his collar. "Come on, boy…time to clear our heads," she whispered starting on the path nearest to the parking lot. Taking her time to walk the length of the park, Grace pondered over and over again why Jacob seemed so willing to let her quit like she did. It was almost as though he wanted her to leave. _Maybe he did. Maybe he couldn't stand the sight o' me after…no. Jacob's a prick, but he's not that big of a prick_, she thought on her way back to her car, _Maybe…just maybe that was his way of sayin' go for it_. Instead of heading straight home, Grace drove to the shop, needing to clear the air. That place had done a lot for her over the past 2-½ years, and she certainly didn't want to end it on a bad note. When she pulled into the parking lot, she noted that only Jacob's vehicle was there, meaning he was manning the shop alone. She took a deep breath and climbed out of her car, deciding to take Rocky inside this time. "Sorry, we're closed," Jacob said running a paintbrush over an uncovered portion of the right wall. "Even for me?" Grace asked quietly. Jacob hesitated momentarily before asking, "Thought you quit?" "Do you want me to?" she asked. Jacob sighed softly and set the paintbrush down, then faced her and crossed his arms. "What do you think?" he asked in return. "Jacob…I don't wanna end it like this. I love this shop, you know that," Grace said quietly. "Almost as much as I do, sweetheart," he said motioning for her to take a seat on the couch.

Grace slowly sat down, and Rocky laid at her feet as Jacob took a seat as well. "Grace…there's nothin' more for you to do here, sweetheart. You know that as well as I do," he started, "I think…you came back here because this is where you felt comfortable." "Jake…," Grace whispered. "Let me finish. I worked with Paulie before," he said, grinning when her eyes widened ever so slightly, "Yeah, at a few conventions back in the day, so I kept tabs on you all summer. You've outgrown us, and I think you know that." Grace swallowed as a tear slipped from her left eye. "I love that you're so dedicated to this place, but there's very little I can do that would…equal the amount o' work you got to do down in Texas," he continued, "And I don't wanna be responsible for holdin' you down or holdin' you back." "What am I supposed to do, Jake? I moved back here believin' I'd have somewhere to work, somewhere to…be me like I could back home," she said quietly. "I know, Grace…. I can give you a month to…figure somethin' out…," he said slowly. "No. If you don't want me to be here, _I_ don't wanna be here," she said quietly. "It's not that, Gracie. You're one o' the best workers I've had since I opened this place," he countered. "So why not let me stay?" she asked. "Because it's not best for you," he said quietly. "How do you know?" Grace asked, trying to hold back her tears. She'd invested so much time into working for the man in front of her, and now he was basically shoving her out the door. "Like you said, Grace…you've been doin' this for seven years. It's time for you to move on," Jacob said. "Move on to what, Jake?" she asked painfully. "That's somethin' you have to figure out on your own," he answered. Grace sniffled slightly and dropped her eyes to her lap. "I will miss you, Grace. You gave everybody here the guts to go for what they wanted, no matter what anybody says," he said hugging her gently. Grace returned the hug, trembling slightly as tears escaped. Jacob stood and helped her to her feet. "You'll stay in touch?" he asked quietly. "Of course," she whispered heading for the door. Jacob opened the door and let her exit first. "Goodbye, Gracie," he whispered. "Bye, Jacob," Grace whispered before turning the corner and going towards her car.

On the way home, Grace let the tears fall freely. Connecticut had been her home for almost three years, and that was the longest she'd spent in any state since leaving home at the early age of 16. She was not a fan of the unknown, especially when she'd been so settled into a specific routine. Seeking a little expert advice, the young woman called her former mentor and boss. "Hey, girlie! You're back in Connecticut, right?" Joanna answered moments later. "Yeah…," Grace whispered turning into her neighborhood. "What happened already?" Joanna asked. "Everything's goin' wrong, Jo-Jo. I haven't been here a day, and I'm already screwin' up," Grace answered. "I'm not a mind reader, baby. What are you talkin' about?" Joanna said entering her office, shutting the door in her assistant's face. "I'm droppin' outta school. I decided that yesterday," Grace started. "I figured that would happen," Joanna said, "So why are you upset about that?" "Because it's like everybody expected me to fail. I liked school, Jo-Jo," Grace explained. "It just wasn't for you, baby girl. You're not the type o' person who likes to be restricted by anything," Joanna commented. "Exactly. It just got to me because…I don't wanna disappoint anybody, and…I feel like that's what I did," the younger woman said parking in front of her house. "If that's what makes you happy, Gracie, that's what matters," Joanna said quietly. "Right…," Grace whispered getting out. "So what else?" Joanna asked. "I quit my job," Grace said quietly.

"What?!" Joanna screeched. "Jacob practically fired me for quittin' school, Jo-Jo. So I told him not to bother, that I quit," Grace said watching her dog relieve himself. "Grace…," Joanna started. "He said that there was nothin' left for me to do there, Joanna. Jacob, the owner, said that," Grace explained, "He said that, with all I'd done for Paulie, he felt like he'd be holdin' me back if he left me just go back to bein' a regular tattoo artist." Joanna sighed and asked, "So what are you gonna do?" "I don't know. I came back here thinkin' I'd have a job…and now I don't," Grace said quietly. "Have you talked to your parents yet?" Joanna asked. "I don't wanna," Grace mumbled. "And why not?" Joanna asked. "I can't keep runnin' to them to bail me out of a situation I put myself in," Grace answered. "Well, you've put yourself in a pretty pickle, Gracie," Joanna said quietly. "You're tellin' me, Jo-Jo," Grace whispered, "All I know is that I'm not goin' back home." "And nobody's sayin' you have to, sweetheart. But you've gotta come up with somethin' pretty soon," Joanna responded. "What if I come back to California?" Grace asked. "And do what?" Joanna asked in return. "Work for you," Grace whispered. "Gracie…," Joanna said quietly, "Baby, I have all the help I need." Grace entered her home despondently, shutting the door behind Rocky. "There's no other shop you can find a job at around there?" Joanna asked. "No," Grace answered trudging upstairs, "Hunt & Huntington is the biggest shop in this town, and everybody knows that. I don't wanna start over." "You might have to, Grace," Joanna said, "Sometimes you've gotta…take two steps back in order to take three steps forward." "I've been doin' that my whole life, Jo. I don't wanna do it anymore," Grace responded. "It doesn't look like you have much of a choice," Joanna said straightforwardly.

"I've gotta go, Jo," Grace whispered trying not to break down completely. "Okay, sweetheart. I'm here for ya, you know that, right?" Joanna answered. "Yeah…I know," Grace said. "But you don't believe me," Joanna said bluntly. "I don't have anybody else, Joanna," Grace whispered sitting down on her bed. "Like you said, you put yourself in this situation. Now…you've gotta get yourself out of it," Joanna commented, "I know that's not what you wanna hear, but…that's the way life is sometimes." "I know," Grace whispered sniffling. "I love ya, Gracie. I do. Call me later, okay?" Joanna said. "Yeah…okay," Grace answered. "Bye, sweetheart," Joanna whispered. "Bye," Grace said before clicking her phone shut. She kicked out of her shoes, and climbed under the covers. For the first time in a while, the young Callaway cried herself to sleep.


	29. Uncertainty

**Wow, a real quick update! But the last chapter was kind of a cliffhanger on Gracie's situation, so I wanted to settle some things down with it. Hope you enjoy!**

**Shannon**

* * *

**Chapter 29…Uncertainty**

Matt knocked on Gracie's bedroom door around seven o' clock, hoping she wouldn't be too angry with him. Earlier that afternoon, he'd gone to the basketball court in the neighborhood with a few of his friends. While there, he'd met a young woman named Amanda Moore. Mandy, as she liked to be called, played center for Trinity College, a small, private school in Hartford. She was in town visiting her parents for the weekend. After getting his rear end handed to him in a one-on-one game with her, Matt had gotten up the nerve to ask her out, to which she'd actually agreed. "Gracie, you in here?" Matt called knocking again. He heard Rocky bark a couple times, and he eased the door open. Half-packed boxes covered the floor, and Grace was sitting in the middle of the bed looking through a photo album. Matt didn't miss the tears on his sister's cheeks, so he entered the room. "Grace, you okay?" he asked. "Yeah, just…lookin' at some stuff," she said quietly. "Thought you were done unpackin'?" he asked. Grace sniffled and flipped to the next page of photos. "You goin' out tonight?" she asked. "Yeah. Are you mad?" he answered. "I'm sure she's a nice girl, M.J.," she said quietly. "I want you to meet her. She'll be here in a little bit," he said. "That's fine," his sister whispered. "What happened today, Red?" Matt asked, truly concerned. "I don't really wanna talk about it," she answered. "Okay. I'll be downstairs if you need me," he said quietly. "Thanks, bro," she said softly. Matt hesitated, but left the room. Whatever had happened to his sister that day had genuinely upset her, and he hoped she would be okay.

Grace closed the photo album, letting out a heavy sigh as she did so. The album had been dedicated to her first six months at Hunt & Huntington, and the pictures brought back both good and bad memories. Despite having worked in two shops in four years, the young woman had still had to prove her abilities to her new coworkers. The only person who'd readily accepted her was Jaden. Grace sighed once more, setting the album aside. It was going to be a rough few days, as she had many details to finalize. She headed down to the bathroom and washed her face, then went down to the kitchen. After finding a clean bowl, she pulled an orange, pear, apple, and banana from the refrigerator. She cut the fruit up and mixed it in the small bowl, then added a light coating of peach-flavored fruit syrup. As she sat down at the table, the doorbell rang, and Rocky barked from upstairs. Grace grinned slightly and shook her head. _Still overprotective of his home, no matter where he is_, she thought putting a piece of apple into her mouth. Matt came into the kitchen moments later with a tall, rather well built redhead. "Gracie. This is Amanda," Matt spoke. Grace looked up and forced a smile. "Nice to meet you. Mandy, right?" Grace said. "Yeah, actually," Mandy said grinning, "Nice to meet you, too." "So how'd you meet my brother?" Grace asked. "At the basketball court down the road," Mandy said, "He was a tough challenger." "Did you beat him?" Grace asked chuckling. "Yeah…," Mandy said, a blush coming to both her and Matt's cheeks. "That's impressive. Don't tell your team, M.J.," Grace said smiling, "So where ya'll goin' tonight?" "Don't know yet," Matt answered. "Well, wherever you go, have fun," Grace said. "You gonna be okay?" Matt asked. "Oh, yeah. Go on, bro, have fun," his sister said smiling. Matt, however, saw the pain hidden in her bright green eyes. "I'll probably be back around 11, okay?" he said. "Don't rush home, M.J. Mandy's only here for the weekend, right?" Grace said looking up at the woman. Amanda's eyes widened slightly, but she nodded. "You'll get used to it," Grace said smiling. Matt flushed completely red, and asked, "Are you ready, Mandy?" "Yeah, sure. It was nice meetin' you, Grace," Mandy said grinning. "Have fun," Grace said once more before putting another piece of fruit into her mouth. Matt rolled his eyes playfully, and led Amanda out of the house.

Grace heard the door shut, and she made her way into the living room. Deciding to pig out for the night, she popped _Million-Dollar Baby_ into the DVD player. Whenever she needed a little extra motivation, that movie gave it to her. Over the next few hours, she ate two more bowls of fruit, a half-box of Honey Combs, and drank a small bottle of red wine. Once the movie was over, and she was sated, the young woman cleaned up her mess, then stumbled upstairs. Ironically, wine got her drunker faster than liquor did. Rocky dashed out of her room as soon as she opened the door, bounding downstairs. "Rocky, you've got the bladder of a fuckin' goldfish, man!" Grace grumbled trudging back downstairs. She let her dog out to potty, and then headed back upstairs with him in tow. Picking up her phone, she wasn't surprised to see she had several missed calls. Two were from Sebastian, and one each from her parents, Joe, and her sister. Seeing it was almost 10:30, Grace randomly decided to call her sister. _Just keep your voice steady, Grace_, she thought as the phone rang. "Hey, Gracie. Ma told me you got back to Connecticut last night. I figured you'd be out with some o' your friends," Melissa answered moments later. "Nah. I decided to…stay in," Grace answered before yawning. "Oh, okay. What'd you do today?" Melissa asked. "Um…I unpacked some stuff, and…went by my shop," Grace answered yawning again, "And I pigged out tonight, and…had some wine." "You sound exhausted, Gracie. Jet lag?" Melissa asked grinning. "Yeah…that's it," Grace whispered, suddenly feeling tears burn her eyes. "Gracie…sis, what's wrong?" Melissa asked automatically. "Melissa…I'm just tired," Grace answered, sniffling slightly. "Don't lie to me, Gracie. What happened?" Melissa said quietly. Grace hesitated to answer, but knew she couldn't keep the past 24 hours from her sister. "Please don't be mad, Melissa," she whispered. "Talk to me, sweetheart," her sister said simply.

"I'm droppin' outta school," Grace said after taking a few deep breaths. Melissa hesitated to speak, not wanting to make her sister any more upset. "Can I ask why?" she finally asked. "Because…I wanna give my all to bein' the best tattoo artist I can be. I got to do so much this summer, workin' at the shop I did, and…I know I could never go back to just workin' a booth," Grace answered. "Are you happy with that decision, Grace?" Melissa asked quietly. "I…I finally feel like I'm gonna be free, like I'm gonna be able to really do what I want to…to pursue my career," Grace answered. "Are you happy?" Melissa asked again. Grace let out a shaky breath and answered, "Yes." "Then you have no reason to be upset, sweetheart. I'm sure ma and pop would've loved for you to finish school, to get your degree, 'cause they knew it would've helped you, if not personally. But they're not livin' your life, they're not in your shoes, so they can't control what you do," Melissa said quietly. "So why does it hurt so much?" Grace whispered lying down on her bed. "Because it's new. I remembered the first time I moved away from home after undergrad. I was terrified…of everything," Melissa said grinning, "It took me almost a month to even find a job, and…I talked to ma more in that first two months than I had my last year o' school. Every other day, I was tellin' her I wanted to come home. I wanted to be somewhere I was comfortable, ya know. But you know what she told me?" "What?" Grace asked. "Why are you trying so hard to fit in when you're born to stand out?" Melissa said, "She said that I didn't get as far as I had by fallin' in line, that I was meant for somethin' bigger than what she, or anybody else, had planned for me. Now I'm sayin' the same thing to you, Grace. You're just like me, just like our parents. You know what you want in life, you have somethin' you're truly passionate about, and now it's time for you to buckle up, and enjoy the ride that you're about to take."

"You make it sound so easy, Melissa," Grace whispered. "I don't mean to, not for one second. It's hard, no bullshit about it. But if you're determined enough, and you have enough o' that Callaway fight in you, then there's no doubt you're gonna make it," Melissa said quietly. Grace grinned slightly and shifted on her bed. "Have you told ma or dad yet?" Melissa asked stifling her own yawn. She and A.J. had just gotten back to their hotel in Indiana from an afternoon RAW live event. The next night was a taping since the crew and talent were heading over to Africa for an international tour. "No. I almost don't want to," Grace answered. "I can't, and won't, tell ya what to do either way. All I can say is…be true to your heart. Your heart will never lead you wrong," Melissa said before yawning loudly. "You sound as tired as I am," Grace whispered. "Nah. I'm tired, you're drunk," Melissa said chuckling softly. "Whatever," Grace said laughing as well. "I'm glad we could talk like this, sis. Really…," Melissa said quietly. "Me, too…," Grace said honestly. "Alright, I've gotta hit the sack. We've got a taping tomorrow, so it's gonna be a long Sunday," Melissa said going into the bathroom, "If you talk to Joey tonight, will ya tell him everybody misses him?" "Sure thing. G'night, sis," Grace whispered. "Night, Gracie," Melissa said quietly. Grace clicked her phone shut and let her eyes drift shut. However, she remembered that she told Joe she would call him. She called the number to his hospital room, struggling to not fall asleep as the phone rang. Joe answered moments later, saying, "Is this my angel?" "The horns are just there to hold the halo up, I promise," she said chuckling. "How're you doin', sweetheart?" he asked grinning. "A little better," she whispered. "What happened?" he asked. "I quit my job today," she whispered. "Seriously?" he asked. "Yep. Jacob practically fired me for quittin' school, so I told him not to bother, that I quit," Grace explained quickly, "I was…upset about it all evening, but…I just talked to Melissa, and she gave me some real good advice." "Well, that's good. So what are you gonna do now?" he asked. "Haven't gotten that far yet," she said grinning, "How're you feelin'?"

Joe knew she was dodging the subject, but decided not to press it for now. "I'm doin' alright. It'll be nice to finally go home," he answered. "Monday, right?" she asked. "Yep. Doc says stitches are holdin' up nicely, so I'll be able to go home Monday mornin'," he said. "That's good. And you promise not to push yourself too hard tryin' to get back to work?" she said grinning. "Depends on how soon I can start rehabbin' this thing," he said grinning as well. "There you go," she whispered, "Already full steam ahead before you get outta the dock." "That's who I am, angel," he whispered in return. "Can you get out o' bed yet?" she asked yawning quietly. "Not without help. It'll be that way for about a week and a half, so my parents are gonna let me stay at home with them until then," he answered, "What time is it there?" "Almost quarter 'til eleven," Grace whispered. "Pretty early for a Saturday night," Joe commented. "I had a little bit to drink here at the house, so I'm exhausted," she responded. "Oh, well, I won't keep you too long, then," he said. "No, no…I wanna talk to you," she argued. "Okay," he said grinning, "Let's talk about your plans." "Plans for what?" she asked. "What you're gonna do now," he answered, "Have you told your mom and dad about this?" Grace sighed heavily and hesitated to answer. "I take that as a no. Are you?" he said next. "They'll be so mad, Joe. I know they will," she said quietly, "And I've spent my life makin' them mad. I don't want to anymore." "Gracie…baby, if you spend you're life tryin' to make everybody else happy, you won't have time for yourself," he responded, "And that's what the past three months were about, right? Makin' yourself happy?" "Yeah…," she answered. "So why stop now? You're on a roll," he said feigning a grin. Grace smirked slightly and shook her head. "I don't think this is the same, Joe," she said quietly. "Only if you make it that way," he said.

The couple talked for nearly an entire hour before Grace said she needed to get some sleep. She ended the call just as she heard the front door open. Rocky barked loudly, and Grace quickly shushed him when she heard footsteps on the staircase. She carefully slid out of her bed and crept over to her door, turning the lock into place. The door handle wiggled a little bit, and Grace jumped. "Gracie, you in there?" Sebastian asked knocking. Grace rolled her eyes and swung the door open, then jumped into her brother's arms. "Mo chuishle, you scared the shit outta me," she whispered. Sebastian felt her trembling, and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Sorry. I saw your light was off, so I thought you were asleep. I didn't wanna make too much noise," he said quietly. Liz peeked out of Sebastian's room, waving slightly. "Hey, Gracie," she said quietly, "Sorry if we woke you." "No, I wasn't sleepin'," Grace said grinning. Sebastian let her down and sniffed slightly. "But you have been drinkin'," he said grinning. "Yeah…can we talk about that tomorrow?" Grace responded as Liz slipped back into Sebastian's room. "What happened?" he asked. Grace pulled him into her room and shut the door. "I'm droppin' outta school, and I quit my job," she said quietly, now tired of explaining the situation. "Right. We'll talk tomorrow," Sebastian said, knowing there was much more to the story, "Are you gonna go to church with me and Liz?" "What time?" she asked. "Service starts at 11 o' clock, so we have to leave by quarter after ten," he answered. "Um…okay," she said quietly. Sebastian dropped a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room. Grace sighed and went down to the bathroom. She relieved her bladder and brushed her teeth, then headed back to her room. Climbing under the covers, she sent up a prayer for strength and guidance over the next few days before drifting off to sleep.

The next morning, Grace was awakened by Rocky licking her face. "What, I'm up," she grumbled gently pushing him off her bed, "You bust my bed and we got issues, mister." She glanced at the clock and saw that it was going on 9:30. Sighing heavily, she grabbed a towel from her closet and made her way down to the bathroom. She took a long shower, softly sighing as the hot water relaxed her tired muscles. As she scrubbed her body down, there was a soft knock on the door. "Gracie, it's almost ten o' clock. You gotta hurry up," Sebastian said through the door. "Alright, bro," Grace responded turning off the water, "I'll be down in ten." "Okay," he said back. "Sebastian, did you let Rocky out to pee?" she asked. "Yep," he answered. "Thanks, bro," she said grinning. "No prob. Hurry up," he said before walking away from the door. Grace sighed once more and wrapped the towel around her body. She went down to her room, where she changed into an ankle-length, straight black skirt and a ¾-sleeve silver blouse. She put her hair up into a tight bun, then picked out a pair of silver, low-heel dress shoes. "Stay, Rocky," she said heading out of the room, closing the door behind her. Downstairs, Grace grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl, and slipped on her shoes. "Are you ridin' with us, Red?" Sebastian asked. "If you don't mind," she answered. "You okay, sweetheart?" Liz asked, "You look like you didn't get much good sleep." "I'm alright, Liz," Grace said quietly, "Ya'll ready?" Liz glanced at Sebastian, but gave Grace a short nod. The three people headed out of the house in silence, but each had a million thoughts running through their minds.

The service went smoothly, and Grace found strength in the preacher's words. She left the nondenominational church feeling as if she was making the right decisions; she felt that she'd been put on this path for a reason, and she was determined to stick with it. When they got back to the house, Grace made her way up to her room. She wasn't surprised to see Rocky lying in the middle of her bed. She grinned and kicked out of her shoes. "Hope you're up for a road trip, buddy," she said quietly. "Where are you goin'?" Sebastian asked from the doorway. Grace gasped and spun around, her mouth failing to form words at the moment. Sebastian sighed and shut the door, leaning back against it. "What happened yesterday, Grace? Why are you quittin' school, why'd you quit your job, and why are you leavin' already?" he asked. Grace swallowed nervously as tears came to her eyes. "Don't be mad," she whispered, "Please…don't be mad." "I'm not, Red. I'm just askin'," he said honestly. "I…I did so much at Paulie's, Sebastian, and…I learned so much about runnin' a shop now. I just…don't think school is gonna teach me anything I haven't learned already," she said slowly. Sebastian took a few moments to mull over her words, then gave a nod. "Okay. I know you didn't like it anyway," he said quietly. "Because you know me so well," she whispered. "Yeah. I do," he said coming over and sitting down on her bed, bringing her with him, "What I don't understand is why you quit your job. You love that place." "Jacob…Jacob said that there wasn't anything more I could do there, that because o' all the work I did for Paulie, he felt like I'd be essentially…takin' a step back if I came back to work for him," she explained. "So he basically fired you?" he asked. "Yeah…basically. So I told him not to bother, that I quit," she responded. Sebastian took a moment before speaking again. "So where are you gonna go?" he asked finally. "Just gonna throw a dart at a map," she said grinning. "Grace…," he said quietly.

"I don't know, mo chuishle, okay? The last thing on my mind right now is where I'm gonna end up," Grace said trying not to openly sob, "All I know is that I can't…I won't…stay here knowin' there's nothin' left for me." "Have you talked to ma or dad?" Sebastian asked. "No, and I'm not doin' that, either. I put myself in this situation, and I'm gonna get myself out of it," she answered. Sebastian smirked, but he shook his head in resignation. "You are so damn stubborn," he whispered. "Of course," she said softly, a grin coming to her face despite the tears. "Does Matt know?" he asked. "No…," she answered, "I'll tell him, though." "You'll tell us, but you won't tell mom or dad?" he questioned. "You two are different. You understand where I'm comin' from," she said quietly. "I think mom and dad would, too. You've still got that guard up with them, Gracie, and you really don't need it anymore," Sebastian said truthfully, "They understand you better than they ever have, and they support you 100 percent, no matter what you do in life." "It's just…different, Sebastian," Grace whispered, "And I'm askin' you not to tell them about this." Her brother ran his hands over his face and sighed heavily. "I'll tell them, I promise, just…not right now," she whispered. "Okay. When are you leavin'?" he asked. "I've gotta…go get everything situated at school tomorrow, and…rent a little…tow thing for my stuff," she said. "Your car doesn't have a tow hookup," he pointed out. "Oh…," she said softly, "Well, I'll just take what'll fit in my car, then." Sebastian looked around the room, knowing it would kill his sister to leave behind anything she'd brought back from Texas. Grace moved from the bed and kneeled down at the box closest to her. She started taking photo albums out, and Sebastian noticed her trying to wipe away tears. "Take my truck," he said softly.

"Sebastian, no. That's your graduation gift from grad school. You earned that thing," Grace argued. "I haven't graduated yet, so technically it doesn't count," he argued back. "Sebastian, please…I'll just come back and get whatever I have to leave behind," she said quietly, "Or you can ship it to me." "That would cost about as much as the truck did," he said grinning. Grace smiled and shook her head. "I'm not takin' it," she whispered. "So when are you leavin'?" he asked. "Probably Wednesday or Thursday," she answered. "Will you wait until Saturday?" he asked. "Why?" she asked in return. "I'm proposing to Liz on Friday night, and I want you to be here for it," he said quietly. Grace smiled broadly and scooted over to him, hugging him tightly. "My twin's all grown up now!" she said excitedly. "Will you keep it down?!" he whispered hugging her as well. Grace laughed and nodded. "I'll wait," she said, "How're you gonna do it?" "I told her I'd like to have dinner here with you and Matt that night, just somethin' small for the fun of it," he answered, "And I got the ring before I went to her apartment the other day." "Where is it?" she asked. "In my glove compartment," he answered grinning. Grace slapped him upside the head, whispering, "You nut! You don't think girls don't look in their guy's glove compartment?" "It's locked, Red," Sebastian said rubbing the spot she'd nailed. Grace rolled her eyes playfully, moving back down to the spot she'd been working. "Well, early congrats, bro. I'm glad for you," she said quietly. "Come downstairs, Grace. You've got all week for this," he said quietly. "No, actually, I don't. It'll take me a day to pack everything back up," she said, "And I don't wanna put it off 'til the last minute like I did in Texas." "So do it Wednesday night. You'll have all day Thursday and Friday to relax," he said grinning. "You don't give up, do you?" she asked looking up at him. "Of course not," he answered standing, "See ya in a few." Grace watched him leave the room, sighing softly when the door shut. "So…that's it, Rocky. We're outta here in six days," she whispered standing. She changed into a pair of dark blue cotton shorts, a grey sleeveless t-shirt, and a pair of ankle socks before heading downstairs. She wanted to enjoy her last days in Connecticut, and she knew her brother and his soon-to-be fiancée would help her do just that.

The three people spent the rest of the afternoon watching movies together, taking breaks every now and then to eat a snack. When Matt came into the house around eight p.m., Grace didn't miss the huge smile on his face. "Thought you were gonna be back by 11?" she asked. Matt flushed red, and Grace stifled a laugh. "Where have you been?" Sebastian asked looking over the back of the couch. "Nowhere in particular," Matt answered heading straight for his room. Grace hopped over the couch and went after him, slipping into his room before he could shut the door. "Did you have fun?" she asked grinning. Matt shut the door and shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm goin' to see her on Friday in Hartford," he answered. "Cool. She's a real nice girl, M.J.," his sister said smiling. "Yeah…she is," he said grinning, "Oh…are you feelin' better?" "Yeah, I am. Thanks for askin'," Grace said quietly. "What happened?" he asked slipping his shirt over his head. Grace sighed and went about explaining the past two days. When she finished, Matt had sat down on his bed with a look of shock. "You're shittin' me?" he whispered, "Gracie, you just got back." "I know, bro, trust me. I didn't expect this, either, but…it's the hand I got dealt, and I'm gonna play the hell out of it," she said. "Are you nervous?" he asked. "Yeah, just a little bit," she said grinning, "I don't know where I'm goin' yet, but…I have a feelin' I'll be happier than I would be stayin' here." "Well, that's all that matters," Matt said grinning slightly. "I don't want you to think I'm abandoning you again, M.J.," Grace said quietly. "You're not, Red. You're goin' out into the world to see what it's all about. I can't dog you for that, and I wouldn't want to," he responded, "If you ever need anything, you know you can call or drop in for a visit." Grace smiled and hugged her little brother. "This summer was good for you, bro," she whispered, "It was good for all of us." "Yeah…I think so, too," he said hugging her back. "You joinin' us?" she asked heading for the door. "Nah. It's the first day o' my senior year o' college. I've gotta rest up," he said grinning. "She wore you out that much, huh?" she asked chuckling. "Get out!" Matt said jovially. "Night, bro," Grace said leaving the room. Joining her brother and Liz once more, she felt a sense of peace settle over her heart. _Yeah, I'm makin' the right decision_, she thought getting back into the movie on-screen.


	30. Last Night

**So, it's kinda been awhile since that last update. Well, here ya go! Seven beautiful, intense, up-and-down chapters to catch you up on the life of Joe Seanoa and Grace Callaway! There's been a lot goin' on in my life since my last update, and, as always, this story provides some much-needed therapeutic sessions. Enjoy!**

**Shannon**

* * *

**Chapter 30…Last Night**

Grace spent the week packing up her belongings, enjoying her evenings with her brothers, and mentally preparing for her move. She talked to her parents almost every day, but had yet to tell them what had gone down the day after she'd returned to Connecticut. Withdrawing from the University of Connecticut had been the hardest thing to do, because she still felt like she'd let a lot of people down. However, she realized that at the end of the day, she was the one who had to live with her decision. Late Friday morning, Sebastian got Grace out of the house. "I'll drive," he said picking up Matt's keys. "What're you doin'?" Grace asked. "Matt's not goin' anywhere," he said leading her out of the house, "Besides, I like driving his Jeep every now and then. Cherokee's got a lot o' leg room." "So why not just take your truck?" she asked. "His Jeep's got better gas mileage," he said climbing into the front seat. "You never cared before," she pointed out climbing in as well.

"Where are we goin'?" she asked. "Don't worry about it," he said grinning. "Sebastian, what are you up to?" she asked warily. "Will you stop bein' such a worrywart?" he asked. "It's genetic," she responded. "I don't think mom and dad would appreciate that very much," he commented pulling away from the house. "Yeah, that would," she countered with a grin. When Sebastian finally stopped in front of Hunt & Huntington, Grace looked over to him and asked, "What are we doin' here?" "Come on, woman," he said before climbing out of the truck. Grace sighed audibly, jumping out of the truck, stuffing her hands in her pockets, and following her brother inside. "Na, na, na, na! Na, na, na, na! Hey, hey, hey! Goodbye!" the group started singing when she stepped over the threshold.

Grace's jaw dropped as she looked to Walter, Jamie (another part-time piercer and Walter's longtime girlfriend), Adam, Tracy, and even Jaden. Tears filled her eyes, and she struggled to hold them in. Jacob and Justin came forward holding a large sheet cake, covered in vanilla frosting with the words "So Long, Our Shining Star!" A screen-printed picture of Grace's first tattoo session at the shop covered the entire left side. "Guys…," she whispered. "We couldn't let you leave without knowin' how much we're gonna miss ya," Justin said. "It's also a late birthday party," Jacob added.

Grace smiled through her tears, and blew out the candles on the cake. "You've got one last appointment, too," Jacob said. "Excuse me?" she asked. "You heard me," he answered. He helped Justin put the cake down on the new glass counter, then led Grace to the first work area. "Already printed out the stencil," he said rolling up his left sleeve. Grace turned beet red when her former boss sat down, and she felt like her heart dropped into her stomach. Jacob only allowed the absolute best of his artists to ink him, and she'd only seen two people do it in her time there. "Jacob…," she said softly. "You gonna do it or not?" he asked looking up at her. "Go on, Gracie. You earned it," Justin said smiling. Grace slowly sat down, letting out a deep breath. She picked up the stencil, and a tear slipped from her left eye. It was a picture of a large grenade, the pin linked to a five-inch Celtic cross, with the phrase, "Faith Will Protect You…Especially When You Take Chances!"

In her two years at the shop, Grace had done maybe ten Celtic designs. It was not her expertise, and Jacob knew that. "You trust me to do Celtic work?" she asked quietly. "Yes…I do," Jacob answered honestly, "Now quit stallin', and get to work." Grace looked up at the small crowd of people around her, a grin on her face. "I don't even work here anymore, and he's still tellin' me what to do," she commented. A chuckle passed through the group, and the young woman took another deep breath before placing the stencil in the only open spot left of Jacob's arm. Once it was done, she sighed in slight relief. "Hard part's over," Jacob said grinning, "Now let's go eat." Everybody moved over to the couches, and Grace got first dibs on the food. She piled her plate with chicken wings, celery and carrot sticks, and potato salad. Everybody else grabbed their plates, and they finally sat down to eat.

"So where are you movin' to, Grace?" Jaden asked first. "California," Grace answered looking at Sebastian. This was the first time he heard of her destination, and she could see the shock in his eyes. "Where at in Cali?" Walter asked, "I'd suggest Anaheim or Sacramento." "That's because you lived in both o' those cities," Grace said smiling, "And I don't know yet. We'll see when I cross the border." "You're drivin'?" Justin asked. "Yeah…I figure I'll camp out at the end of every day. Don't worry, I've got the trip mapped out," she said grinning. "You mean, your GPS has the trip mapped out?" Adam asked smirking. "Smartass," she mumbled. "All day, every day," he quipped. "Anyway, it's gonna take me about five days to get there. I'll be passin' through ten states total before I hit California," Grace continued, "And that's with me drivin' 8 hours a day."

"Why not just take your time?" Sebastian pointed out, "You in a rush to get somewhere?" Grace smirked and said, "Just ready to get it over with, mo chuishle." "Say what now?" Tracy asked. "Means 'my blood'," Jacob answered grinning at Grace. "Sorry. Childhood nickname," Grace said quietly. "What are you gonna do when you get out there?" Justin asked. "We'll see," she answered, "I don't just know people in Connecticut, Justin." "Now look who's bein' a smartass," he responded smiling. "I know," she said innocently. "Stoppin' anywhere cool?" Adam asked. "Not really. Tomorrow, I'm driving to Canton, Ohio. Sunday, I'll be headin' to someplace called Quincy, Illinois. Monday, I'm drivin' to Glenwood Springs, Colorado. That's actually gonna be the longest stretch o' the trip," Grace answered, "Then, Tuesday, I'm heading for Vegas. I'll be there until Friday."

"Ah-ha. So you are stoppin' somewhere cool," Adam said smiling, "Not that I'm jealous or anything." "Only reason I'm stoppin' there is to visit the UFC Training Center, maybe get to see some fighters, or maybe even get in a couple jiu-jitsu lessons." "You've always wanted to go there, right?" Tracy asked. "Yep. All that time I lived out in L.A., and I never thought to drive the five hours to get to the biggest MMA company's training center," Grace said chuckling softly. "So where to from Vegas?" Sebastian asked. Grace hunched her shoulders and grinned. "Don't be such a worrywart," she threw back at him. Sebastian smirked and nodded at the jab. Once Grace finished the food on her plate, she tossed it into the trash and went to the bathroom. "So she's really truckin' it outta here, then, huh?" Jaden asked Sebastian quietly. "Yep. I think she's happy with her decision, though, so…nothin' we can do to stop her," Sebastian answered.

When Grace returned, she seemed genuinely nervous. "Ready?" she asked Jacob. "Are you?" he asked in return. She nodded slowly, but Jacob saw the doubt in her eyes. He pulled her away from the group and spoke quietly. "Grace, you know I'm not so good at this kinda stuff, but…I see somethin' in you. That's why I let you walk outta my office like I did, that's why I didn't want you workin' here anymore, and that's why I'm lettin' you do this piece. I knew this day would come eventually, and I personally designed this piece for you to do," he said in her ear, "You're a great artist, and you know it. So I'd really appreciate it if you stopped doubtin' yourself. The only person in this world you can let down is yourself."

Grace looked up at him and forced a grin. "Thank you," she whispered. "I'm serious, Grace. You can do this piece. I've seen you do freehand tattoos within five minutes o' meetin' somebody, so I know you're a talented woman.," he said, "The whole time I've had this shop open, I've let maybe five people do work on me. You're gonna be on that list, but only if you drop this bullshit guard you've got up, and let your hands go like you know you can."

Grace took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Okay," she whispered, "Okay, let's go." Jacob grinned and gave her a wink. "There's the Gracie I know," he whispered back. Following Jacob over to the work area, she slipped a pair of latex gloves onto her hands and wiggled her fingers. Setting the tattoo gun to the right speed, then spreading a light coat of Vaseline over the top left corner of the stencil, she went to work. She didn't look up once the entire time she worked on the outline, and she didn't speak to anybody, even Jacob. It took her four hours, but she got the initial part of the process done easily. "There…the harder part's done," Jacob said to her when she sat back to take a short break. "Nah, that's the easy part," she said quietly. "Hungry again, Red?" Sebastian asked. "I've gotta save room for dinner tonight," she pointed out.

"Well, you gotta have a piece o' cake, at least," Justin said handing her a small plastic plate and fork, "Betty made it for ya." "Well, thank your wife for me tonight, please," she said grinning. "Will do, sweetheart," Justin said grinning as well. "Hey, if this is a birthday party, where're my gifts?" Grace asked jokingly. "You'll get it after you're done," Jacob answered chewing on his own small piece of cake. "That makes it payment, not a gift," Adam said leaning against the wall. "That's kinda true," Grace added. "It'll be worth the wait," Jacob countered. "Be right back, Gracie," Sebastian spoke up before heading for the front door. Grace shrugged and brushed her hands off.

"Ready?" she asked putting on a new pair of gloves. "Go for it, short stuff," Jacob answered grinning. "Any particular colors you want?" she asked. "Use your imagination," he said simply. Grace took a deep breath, looking at the tubes on the counter. She mixed blue and green for the grenade, and chose a bright orange for the cross. "Just let your hands go, short stuff," Justin said supportively. Grace smiled thankfully, and after prepping the tattoo gun, she leaned forward and began her work once more.

Around half past seven, Grace wiped the tattoo down with hazel water and disinfectant. She handed Jacob a mirror, waiting anxiously for his reaction. "Awesome job, sweetheart," Jacob said after a few long moments, "Strong colors, good shading…yeah, you did real good." Grace smiled and hugged him tightly, fighting back a mixture of emotions. Jacob took a deep breath before putting his arms around her. "I'm real proud o' you, Grace. Don't ever doubt that," he whispered. "Thanks," she whispered in return, wiping away a few tears. "Alright, let me get a picture o' this," Justin said holding up the shop's digital camera. Grace sat back out of the few, but Justin motioned for her to move back. "Point at it, Grace," he instructed, "Smile big!" Grace did as he said, while Jacob help up his right thumb and grinned ever so slightly.

Justin snapped the picture, then passed the camera around. "Alright, now where's my gifts?" Grace asked smiling. "I already gave you one," Jaden said with a grin. "And I'm glad for it," Grace responded. The group moved back out to the lobby, and Adam handed over his gift first. "If you're gettin' back into jiu-jitsu like you say you are, you'll need those," he pointed out. Grace smiled and removed the box top, excited to see ten pair of sprawling shorts, a few Tap-Out brand t-shirts, and a few Affliction brand tanktops. "Hopefully I can find a good school to train at," she said quietly.

"It's California, girl. That's a martial arts breeding ground," Adam replied. Grace smiled and nodded in agreement, then spotted the regulation UFC fight gloves. "In case you wanna take it a step further," Adam said when she held them up in question. "Thanks, buddy," she said setting the box aside. Tracy handed her a small box next. Grace flipped the top open, and gasped at the sight of the silver chain. It bore a small silver cross with a ¼-carat diamond in the middle. "Keep the faith, Gracie. You're gonna make it big one day," Tracy said quietly. Grace smiled broadly and nodded. "Thank you, Tracy," she whispered setting the box aside.

Walter gave her a medium-sized box, a big smile on his face. "That's from both of us, sweetheart," he said. Grace pulled the paper off and chuckled softly. The gift was a DVD box set of the UFC's hit reality show "The Ultimate Fighter." "I know you never got to watch much TV once you moved up here, and even less MMA, so…we figured you'd get a kick outta that," Jamie added. Grace smiled and nodded. "I hear some good fighters came off o' these shows," she said quietly. "Oh, yeah," Walter said, "And that wasn't even the best part. Just check it out. I promise you won't regret it." "Will do, buddy," she said setting the gift aside. Finally, Justin handed her an envelope, and quietly said, "Consider it…severance pay."

Grace swallowed and pulled the check out, her eyes widening at the amount. "Justin…," she whispered, "This is too much." The check was for 5,000. "It's from both of us," Jacob said, "You're gonna need some start-up funds anyway. California ain't exactly the cheapest state in the country." Grace sniffled and put the check back into the envelope. "Thank you both," she whispered. "I'll send you a copy of this photo, too," Justin said grinning, "So you don't forget us." "How could I?" she asked softly. "Alright, Grace, we gotta get goin'. I told Liz we'd be back by 8:30 at the latest," Sebastian said quietly. Grace nodded slightly and stood, giving each person a tight hug. "You guys all have my number, so don't be phone strangers," she said picking up her gifts.

"You know we won't," Jaden said grinning, "Come on, I'll walk ya out." Grace waved once more to the group before following her brother out to the truck, Jaden right beside her. Once she put her gifts in the backseat, she turned around and hugged the woman who'd been a good friend since she'd stepped foot in Hunt & Huntington. "You take care o' yourself, trucker," Jaden whispered. "I'll still come visit you, I promise," Grace whispered. "I'd track you down if you didn't," Jaden said smiling. "I'll, uh, give you a call tomorrow before I hit the road, okay?" Grace said sniffling. "I'll be expectin' it," Jaden whispered, "Now go on, chica. Get outta here." Grace smiled and nodded slightly, climbing into the truck. As Sebastian pulled off, she stuck her hand out the window, waving goodbye one last time.

"You alright?" Sebastian asked a few minutes later. "Yeah…I'm gonna miss those guys," his sister said softly. "So…why California?" he asked. Grace swallowed and leaned back against the seat. "I've got roots there, mo chuishle. I'm as comfortable there as I am here," she said quietly. "You know exactly where you're goin', then?" he asked knowingly. "Yeah…," she whispered. "You gonna tell me, or do I have to pry it out of ya?" he asked. She glanced at him and said, "Huntington Beach." "And you still haven't told mom or dad?" he asked. "No…," she whispered. "How long are you gonna wait?" he asked.

"Sebastian, please. I need to get settled there first, and know that I'm…gonna make it, before I tell 'em," Grace said quietly. "Okay, okay. Why Huntington Beach?" he asked. "Breeding ground for MMA?" she suggested. "You're full o' shit," he said grinning. Grace sighed and looked down at her hands. "Joe's there, mo chuishle," she whispered, "That's why I'm goin' to California, that's why I'm goin' to Huntington Beach…'cause he's there." "Do you have a job lined up?" Sebastian asked. "A couple interviews, yeah. There's one shop called Sick Dogs Tattoo. I met the owner at one o' the conventions I went to earlier this summer, and he said if I ever thought about movin' back to California, to give him a call," she answered, "The other one is Bad Influence Tattoo. That's the one I really wanna work at, 'cause they've got a great rep in the tattoo field. They're one o' the best places to work on the whole West Coast." "Well, then…looks like you've got a plan, then," her brother said quietly. "I'm gonna call you, bro. You act like I'm movin' to the moon," she responded. "Yeah, I know…," he stated. "Besides, you're gonna have so much happenin' to you over the next nine months," she said smiling, "Graduation, marriage--." "A baby…," Sebastian whispered.

Grace's jaw dropped, and her eyes bugged wide. "Liz told me last night. It happened last Thursday night, when I got back into town," he explained. "Is she sure?" Grace asked. "The medical industry's come a long way the past 30 years, Gracie. They can tell that kinda thing within a few days of conception now," he answered, "Liz said she was supposed to start her monthly cycle a few days ago, and when she didn't, she immediately went to her doctor." "You guys didn't use protection?" Grace asked. "She jumped on me, sis," he answered slightly grinning, "I wasn't even thinkin' about that." He took a moment to collect his thoughts before quietly asking, "Can you believe that, Gracie? Me…a dad." "You're gonna make a great dad, mo chuishle. Look how you took care o' me and Matt," she whispered, "Is that why you're marryin' her?"

"Partly," he answered, "I love her to death, and I'm ecstatic that she's gonna be the mother o' my child. I couldn't imagine havin' a family with anybody else." "But?" his sister asked. Sebastian sighed and glanced over at her. "She wants to get married right away, and I wanna wait until after graduation," he finally answered, "I've got so much goin' on this year, Grace, and I can't focus on gettin' my Master's, preppin' for a baby, and gettin' married. I just can't." "Compromise, mo chuishle. Meet her in the middle. She has to understand where you're comin' from, and you have to understand where she's comin' from," Grace said quietly. "I was thinkin' Christmas…or even Spring Break," he said.

"So tell her that," she responded grinning. Sebastian ran his fingers through his hair and sighed softly. "Am I makin' the right decision, Gracie?" he asked. "What does your mind tell ya?" she asked in return. "To not rush this, to not even propose tonight, and…take it real slow," he answered. "And your heart?" she asked next. "To throw caution to the wind, and propose to the light o' my life," he said grinning. "Be true to your heart, right?" Grace asked quietly. Sebastian grinned slightly and said, "Yeah…that's true." "So follow your own advice. Your heart will never lead you wrong, bro," she whispered.

When Sebastian parked in front of their home, Grace immediately punched his arm. "I told you I wasn't takin' your truck, Sebastian!" she exclaimed hopping out of the Jeep. "Looks like you don't have much of a choice," he responded climbing out as well. Attached to Sebastian's truck was a small U-Haul, and the bed had a bright blue tarp tied down, boxes peeking out from underneath it. "I knew you were up to somethin'," she grumbled. Sebastian smiled innocently as she followed him inside. Smells of pizza and garlic bread filled their nostrils, and Liz waved from the kitchen. "You knew about this, Liz?" Grace asked. "Knew about what, sweetheart?" Liz asked with a sparkle in her eyes, having heard Grace and Sebastian coming inside. "I love how you all conspire against me," Grace replied.

"No, not conspiring, just lendin' a helpin' hand," Liz said cutting up a cucumber, "Besides, you know he had to clear it with me first." "So what are you gonna drive, Sebastian? My car's way too small for you," Grace said looking at her brother. "I've got some money saved up from this summer. Matt's friends with the chick who owns the Honda dealership on the other side o' town. I'll trade yours in for a Ridgeline," he answered, "That is, if you don't mind." "Like you said, it's not like I have much of a choice," she said, "I'm certainly not movin' that stuff again. Who packed it all up anyway?" "Matt and some o' his buddies. Where is he, by the way?" Sebastian said looking at his girlfriend.

"He called a few minutes ago, said he was just outside o' town, and he'd be here in 20 minutes. He's bringin' Mandy over," Liz answered starting on a pile of carrots, "Hope you don't mind, Gracie." "That's his business," Grace said grinning, eyeing her brother, "I'll be down in a few." Sebastian watched his sister leave the room, and when she looked back at him, he heard her message clearly in his mind. Be true to your heart.

A soft sigh escaped his lips, and Liz asked, "You okay?" "I didn't expect her to…leave so soon, darlin'. I thought I'd move out before she did," he answered. "Like you said a couple nights ago, baby, she needs to really be on her own now. You know she's too stubborn to fail," she responded. "Yeah, I know. You need any help?" he said leaning against the counter. "I'm almost done. Everything should be ready in a few minutes," she answered. Sebastian smiled and put his arms around her from behind, his hands resting on her belly. "Are you ready for this, Sebastian?" Liz asked quietly. "Yep. You?" he said quietly. Liz set the knife down, placing her hands in his. "I'm scared," she said honestly. "I'm gonna be with you every step o' the way, Elizabeth. I love you with everything I am," he said in our ear, "Please don't doubt that." "I don't. Did you tell Grace?" she said softly. "Yeah. She's excited," he answered, "And so am I."

Liz grinned and said, "Me, too." "You should be," he whispered pulling the small jewelry box out of his pocket, "Will you marry me, Ms. Stone?" Liz gasped at the sight of the ½-carat diamond ring. "Sebastian…," she whispered tearfully, "Are you serious?" "I wouldn't ask if I wasn't serious," he answered as she turned around, and he kneeled down on one knee, "Will you be my wife, Elizabeth?" Liz stared at the ring, tears pooling in her eyes. Several long moments passed, and Sebastian started to feel more nervous than he already was. "Say somethin', baby…anything," he whispered. "Yes…I'll marry you, Christopher," she whispered smiling broadly, the tears seeping onto her cheeks. With shaking hands, Sebastian pulled the ring from the box and eased it onto her left ring finger.

"Thank you," he said softly, getting to his feet. Liz put her arms around his neck and whispered, "Can we at least get married before the baby's due?" "Without a doubt," he answered kissing her gently. Grace entered the kitchen moments later, a smile on her face. "Congratulations, Liz," she said hugging the other woman tightly. "Thank you, sweetheart," Liz said wiping her cheeks dry. "You're gonna make a great wife and an even better mother," Grace said softly. "I hope so," Liz said glancing at Sebastian. "Well, I know so," Grace responded with a smile, "Now, how 'bout some dinner?"

Matt entered the dining room with Mandy about 15 minutes later, just as Liz started handing out slices of pizza. "Ah, just in time," he said seating Mandy first. Grace grinned and said, "Nice to see you again, Mandy." "You, too, Grace. Matt told me you're movin' away tomorrow," Mandy responded, "Are you excited?" "Oh, yeah. It's gonna be a week-long trip, and I've got a few places I'm stoppin' to visit on my way to California," Grace answered. Why California?" Matt asked. "Joe's out there, M.J. If I was gonna go anywhere, it'd be closer to him," Grace answered honestly, "And Joanna's out there in L.A., which is about an hour southwest, so I won't be alone much." "Good, 'cause I wasn't movin' to Cali just so you'd have a roommate," Matt said playfully.

"It's hard enough livin' with you here, so why would I wanna live with you across the country?" his sister joked back. "Ouch," he responded with a smile, "I'm not that bad a roommate, am I?" "Nah, you're not that bad…," she answered, "Compared to a newborn." "Thanks a lot, Red," Matt said winking at her. "Why do they call you "Red"?" Mandy asked. "I'm a natural redhead, but mine was always brighter than Matt's and Sebastian's," Grace responded, "So I just have kept it dyed for the past nine years." "Except for this summer," Sebastian pointed out. "Yeah…I might dye it back once I get to California."

"Then you won't fit in," Matt said. "Not all tattoo artists have crazy hair colors, M.J.," Grace responded. "Most of 'em do," he said grinning. "Well, you know I'm not like most people," she said grinning. "That's the truth," he joked. "And thank you for packin' all my stuff up, even though I told Sebastian I wasn't gonna take his truck,." "Not a problem, Red. But you should thank Ray, John, and Luke, since they helped," Matt responded. "Next time I see 'em, I'll do that," she said grinning.

"Cool deal, then," Matt said smiling, "You're stoppin' in Vegas, right?" Matt asked. "Yep, and I'm most excited about that one," Grace said smiling. "What's in Vegas?" Mandy asked. "The UFC's training center. They offer special training classes one day a week, so I wanna make it there for that," Grace said munching on her cheese pizza. "Which day is it?" Sebastian asked. "Monday," Grace said grinning. "Please don't drive like a maniac, Red," her twin pleaded. "I won't, I promise," she said innocently. Well, congrats, Liz. Must be exciting," Mandy spoke up. "Yeah…it is," Liz said smiling at Sebastian, "And, M.J., you're gonna be an uncle." Matt choked on the wine he'd been drinking. "What?" he asked with wide eyes.

Sebastian smiled and nodded. "We're expectin' a little bundle come May," he said proudly. "Dude…you're gettin' old," Matt said playfully. "You'll be there one day," Sebastian responded. "But you'll still be older than me," Matt joked back. "Congratulations, Liz. You must be ecstatic," Mandy spoke up. "Yeah, we are," Liz said smiling at Sebastian, who dropped a gentle kiss on her lips. "When are you two tyin' the knot?" Matt asked. "We haven't gotten that far yet," Sebastian answered. "Before the baby's due, though," Liz added. "Well, damn, bro. You're definitely gettin' old now," Matt said smiling.

"What time are you leavin', Grace?" Liz asked. "I wanna try to get to Illinois by the end o' the day, so around 7 a.m.," Grace answered. "You don't slow down for anything, do ya?" Sebastian asked. "I've got that UFC training session on Monday, and my interviews on Friday, so I've gotta push it, bro," Grace said grinning. "Just don't wreck that bad boy," Sebastian pointed out. "It's mine now, so what do you care?" she joked back. Sebastian rolled his eyes playfully and poured wine into each person's glass.

"Are you stayin' for the weekend, Mandy?" Liz asked. "Yep. That is, if you don't mind," Mandy answered. "No, not at all," Sebastian answered, "As long as you're not a serial killer, it's no big deal." "Where are you from, Mandy?" Liz asked. "Boise, Idaho is where I was born, but I'm a military brat, so I've lived all over," Mandy answered, "I got a scholarship to Trinity College in Hartford, and I'm graduatin' in May." "Where have you lived?" Grace asked. "Let's see…Idaho, obviously…Virginia, then Texas, then across the Atlantic to Germany, Spain, and Ireland. Um…South Africa, Japan, the Philippines, back across the Pacific to Texas, and…Florida," Mandy answered slowly, "It was fun sometimes, but I have a hard time makin' friends 'cause I'm so used to movin' all the time."

"Yeah, I know how you feel. I'm not a military kid, obviously, but…I've moved a lot the past seven years or so," Grace responded. "It's tough sometimes, but I was determined to stay somewhere for more than a year and a half. Until I started at Trinity, I'd moved every 18 months since I was three." "Wow…I moved away from home a few months before my 17th birthday, and lived in L.A.. I stayed there for about 2-½ years , and then I moved out to Florida, and stayed there for a year and a half," Grace said, "And then I moved to Connecticut about three years ago." "Yeah, so you know where I'm comin' from, then," Mandy said. "Yeah, definitely," Grace said grinning, "Are ya'll gonna turn my room into a guest room, Sebastian?" "I'm actually movin' up there," Matt responded, "That way, the two downstairs rooms can be guest rooms." "Oh, okay, then," Grace said grinning.

"So do you have a job lined up in California, Grace?" Mandy asked. "I've got a couple interviews on Thursday and Friday," Grace answered. "How does a tattoo artist interview?" Matt asked. "Same way a basketball player does, by performance," she said grinning, "I'll show 'em my portfolio, and if the boss likes 'em, he'll give me a customer to work on. If the customer's satisfied, I've got the job."

"Where are the interviews?" he asked. "Sick Dog Tattoo and Bad Influence Tattoo, but I'd prefer workin' at Bad Influence," she said, "They're a mainstay in Huntington Beach, so it'd be the best experience." "Can Paulie give you a recommendation?" Matt asked, "Or Joanna?" "Well, I met the owner of Sick Dog at a convention this summer, and he told me to give him a call if I ever headed back out west," Grace answered, "But for the other place, I wanna go in there on my own merits, ya know." "Yeah, I can understand that," her younger brother said grinning. "How long have you been tattooing?" Mandy asked. "I've been workin' in shops for seven years now, but I've only been tattooin' for about five," Grace answered, "Joanna, my first boss, didn't let me touch a needle for almost two straight years. That was torture for me, but I'm glad she trained me the way she did."

"Have you talked to her this week?" Sebastian asked. "Nope. And, no, she doesn't know I'm headin' her way," Grace said grinning, "And you better not tell her." "I won't, and I'm offended that you thought I would," her twin said grinning as well. "I know you, bro, better than you know yourself," she responded. "And vice versa, missy," he said winking at her. "Does Joe know you're comin' his way, Grace?" Matt asked. "He was the one who suggested it, actually. I'd had it in the back o' my mind, but…I wasn't sure about it," Grace answered. "Are ya'll gonna be livin' together?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow. Grace hesitated to answer, her eyes dropping down to her plate. "Well, I guess that says it all, then," he said quietly, "That's your business, Grace."

Silence overcame the table, and Matt cleared his throat. "Where are you sleepin' tonight, Grace? All your stuff's packed up, includin' your bed," he finally said, "Which was a bitch to drain, by the way." Grace forced a grin and said, "It was a bitch to fill up." "Did you enjoy your party at the shop?" Matt asked grinning. Grace smiled genuinely and nodded. "I got to ink Jacob," she said proudly. "Really?" Matt asked, "I'm officially impressed." "Whatever, bro. You've been impressed since you were four," she joked back. Everyone relaxed once more, and wine and food were passed freely.

Around 11:30, Grace excused herself from the table and bid the group goodnight. Moments later, Matt and Mandy left for the youngest Callaway's bedroom, leaving Sebastian and Liz alone. "That was a fun night, wasn't it?" Sebastian asked softly. "Yeah, it was," Liz answered sipping on the remnants of her wine, "I'm kinda sad that Grace's leavin'. I'm gonna miss her." "Me, too," Sebastian responded. "Are you okay with her livin' with Joe?" Liz asked. Sebastian swallowed and looked down into his glass. "I know that Joe cares about her, and I know that she cares about him," he answered, "What concerns me is that they're movin' so fast." "Every relationship isn't like ours, Sebastian," Liz said quietly.

"I know. And I realize that Joe is pretty much the antithesis of what Terry and Billy were, but…that twin instinct still kicks up every now and then," he said quietly. "As well it should. And…I want to apologize for how I acted back in May, for how cold I was to her situation. I felt selfish all summer, and I shouldn't have been that way," she said quietly. "You had every reason to feel the way you did, Liz. I up and left you without a good explanation, and that was wrong of me. To be honest, I thought I was gonna lose you this summer," he said caressing her cheek, "And that thought scared the shit outta me."

"You're never gonna lose me, Christopher. I can promise you that," she whispered as he leaned forward. Their lips met, and Liz wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you," she said grinning. "Not more than I love you," he responded. "Is it bedtime yet?" she asked. "Yeah. I wanna be up for when Grace leaves," he answered. "She's gonna be alright out there, isn't she?" she asked quietly. "Oh, yeah. If it's one thing I know about my twin, it's that she loves a challenge. And I think this is the biggest challenge she's faced in a long time," he said getting to his feet, "You ready?" "Yep. I guess we'll get all this tomorrow," Liz answered. "Yeah…tomorrow," he said helping her to her feet, "Mrs. Callaway." Liz blushed slightly and said, "I like the sound o' that." "Me, too," Sebastian said leading her upstairs.


	31. Destination: Last Vegas

**Chapter 31…Destination: Las Vegas**

Grace awoke in the guest room to her cell phone alarm blaring. She groaned slightly and quickly turned it off. It was just past 5:30 a.m., so she climbed out of the bed and made her way upstairs. A half an hour later, she was showered and dressed. Sebastian entered the kitchen as she sat down with a bowl of cereal and mug of coffee. "Mornin'," he said quietly. "Mornin'. You joinin' me?" she asked. "Yeah. Liz is on her way down, too," he answered pouring himself a cup of coffee, "You ready?" "Yeah. It's gonna be a long day, though," she said quietly. "How long are you drivin'?" he asked. "Between 15-17 hours," she answered. "You're determined to get to Vegas," he said grinning. "That, and I wanna be able to relax before my first interview Thursday," she explained, "I've gone over the map a million times this week, and…it's gonna be two very long days." "Are you gonna have enough energy for that session, then?" he asked. "Oh, yeah," she said grinning. "Joe's okay with you bringin' Rocky?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah, his apartment is pretty big, so he said there's plenty o' room," she said grinning. "I don't think Rocky would even let you leave him behind," he commented. "Nope," Grace said looking down at her pet, "I couldn't, even if I wanted to." "Mornin', Gracie," Liz said entering the kitchen. "Ya'll didn't have to get up," Grace said quietly. "And miss sayin' goodbye to my little sister? I don't think so," Matt said coming in with Mandy. "How many times do I have to tell you I'm older than you?" Grace responded. "At least once more," he said grinning, "And don't worry, I'm goin' back to bed after you leave." "Of course," Grace said grinning. "So what's the first stop?" Matt asked pouring orange juice for himself and Mandy. "Wherever I am about 16 hours from the time I hit the highway," Grace responded. "That's a long stretch o' time to be drivin'," Mandy said. "I'll take breaks every few hours, but I've got places to be, so…no point in wastin' time," Grace responded grinning. "Has Rocky ever been on a road trip like this?" Liz asked. "Nah, but he's a good travel dog. I think he got that from my dad," Grace said grinning.

Breakfast continued over the next hour, each person offering small chatter every now and then. As seven o' clock rolled around, Grace stood from the table. "Time to get goin'," she said softly. "I'll walk you out," Sebastian said standing as well. Grace hugged Liz first and whispered, "Take care o' my brother." "Will do, sweetheart," Liz said. "It was nice meetin' you, Mandy. Sorry we didn't have more time to get to know each other," Grace said shaking the younger woman's hand. "Hopefully I'll be around when you come back to visit," Mandy responded. "I'm pretty sure you will be," Grace said grinning. Mandy blushed slightly and glanced at Matt. Grace moved over to her younger brother, hugging him tightly. "Be good, bro. Call me if you need me," she said as tears came to her eyes. "I could say the same to you," he whispered rubbing her back, "Take care o' yourself, sis." "I'll be home for Thanksgiving and Christmas, so ya'll better be there," she said softly. "You know we will be," he responded kissing her cheek. Grace wiped away a tear, kissing his cheek in return. "You ready?" Sebastian asked quietly. Grace released Matt and let out a slow breath. "Yeah…I'm ready," she whispered heading for the door, "Bye, ya'll." "Bye, Gracie," the three people spoke. Outside, Grace stood at the bottom of the porch steps while Rocky relieved himself. "You know this is a crazy idea, right?" Sebastian said quietly. "Yeah…I know," she said smirking, "But that's the story o' my life." "You'll call every other hour, right?" he asked. "I'll call whenever I stop," she responded. "Deal," he said quietly. "Alright, Rocky, time to go," Grace said heading towards the truck. Rocky trotted up to her, and she helped him up into the passenger seat of the truck. When she came around to the driver's side, Sebastian hugged her tightly. "Drive safe, okay? Keep the doors locked, don't stop anywhere with bad vibes, take Rocky with you if you get out--." "I'll be fine, mo chuishle," she whispered, her voice thick with emotion. "I love you, Grace," he said quietly. "I love you, too, bro," she whispered, "Thank you…for everything." Sebastian sniffled slightly and dropped a kiss on her forehead before releasing her.

Grace climbed up into the truck, started it up, then programmed Joe's address into the GPS device. "See ya in November, bro," she whispered. Sebastian gave a slight wave, watching as she pulled out of the driveway. Once she finally disappeared around the corner down the street, he sent up a prayer for her safety before going back into the house. As Grace drove through town, memories flooded her mind. She thought back to when she first moved to Bridgeport, remembered how nervous she was when she made the second move up to Manchester, how excited she was the day she walked into Jacob's shop, and how hard the first two months were for her. She thought back to her first day of classes at the University of Connecticut, and how excited she was when Jaden showed up in her Art History class. "I hope you're ready, Rocky, 'cause it's gonna be a long four days," she said pulling out her cell phone. She hit Joe's speed dial number, hoping he would be awake enough to talk to her. "Mornin', angel. You on the road yet?" Joe answered moments later. "Yep. How're you feelin'?" she responded. "Glad to be back home, that's for sure," he said quietly. "Joe, are you sure it's okay for me to stay at your place?" she asked. "I'm at my parents' place for the next week, just until I start therapy, but, yes, I'm sure," he answered, "And you don't have to stay there long if you don't want to, sweetheart." "No, I didn't mean it like that. I just don't wanna impose on you," she said quietly. "Gracie, baby, it's not an inconvenience. Who better to share my space with than my girlfriend?" he responded. Grace grinned, though her cheeks burned with a blush. "When are you gonna be here?" Joe asked. "The way I plan on drivin', no later than Tuesday afternoon. I'm stoppin' in Vegas Monday for a special jiu-jitsu class at the UFC Training Center, and stayin' overnight," she answered, "So, yeah, Tuesday afternoon." "Well, I'm officially jealous," he said grinning. "I just hope the guys don't take me lightly," she said smiling. "Well, that'd be their biggest mistake," Joe said quietly.

"I haven't done jiu-jitsu in years, though," she said rolling down the passenger window, grinning when Rocky plopped his head on the door. "What belt were you again?" he asked. "It goes white, blue, purple, brown, and black. I was gettin' ready to test for my purple belt," she answered. "If you were that good, Grace, it'll be an instinctive thing. You've just gotta get back into the routine again," he said. "Yeah. Who knows, maybe I'll check out Tito Ortiz's school," she commented. "I'll be doubly jealous," he said grinning. "Don't be. I doubt he's even trainin' people anymore," she said grinning, "He's been retired for about eight years now from active fighting." "Still, that's a highly prestigious academy, sweetheart. I'm sure he's got some o' the best trainers in the world," Joe said. "You know Marc Lamon? The guy who pretty much is the face of jiu-jitsu in mixed martial arts? He does the BJJ program there, and he's one o' the best," Grace noted, "But, we'll see. I've only got 5,000 to live on until I get a job, and half o' that I'm givin' to you." "And why is that?" Joe asked. "Joe, I'm not stayin' with you for free," she argued. "Don't even worry about that yet. I want you to be settled first before you even think about helpin' me out," he countered, "Besides, I don't exactly make chump change." "But you said--." "I'm not budgin' on that," he said grinning. Grace sighed as she turned onto the highway. "Stubborn man," she whispered. "I know," he responded. "I'll call you in a few hours, okay?" she said softly. "Sure thing, sweetheart. Talk to you soon," he said. "Bye," she whispered before ending the call. She dialed Jaden's number, smiling because she knew Jaden was not a morning person. "You are _so_ lucky you're my friend," Jaden grumbled moments later. "Yeah. I love you, too, chica," Grace said speeding up to 80 and setting cruise control. "You on the road yet?" Jaden asked. "Yeah, I just hit the highway a minute ago," Grace answered. "You are one crazy woman, trucker," Jaden said shifting on her bed. "I know," Grace said smiling.

"Where in California are you headed?" Jaden asked. "Huntington Beach. I'm movin' in with Joe," Grace answered. "That's a big step, Gracie," Jaden said quietly. "I know, but…I don't know if it's permanent just yet. Joe got hurt, and he's home for two months," Grace explained, "For the first couple weeks, he's stayin' with his parents, so he can recover from surgery. After that, he's comin' back to his apartment." "Still…are you ready for that?" Jaden asked. "I've had all week to think about it," Grace said. "That's not what I asked," Jaden said grinning. "Jeez, you sound like my mother," Grace whined. "I know, now answer the question," Jaden responded. Grace sighed and thought for a few moments. "Even though we're gonna be livin' together, we're still gonna be takin' it slow, if that's what you mean," she said finally. "Okay, I'll accept that. But I'll come out there in a quick second if he starts actin' like an asshole," Jaden said smiling. "I know you will," Grace said with a smile. "Where are you stoppin' to spend the night?" the older woman asked. "I thought it was gonna be St. Louis, but I must've programmed this thing wrong earlier this week. It looks like…somewhere in Iowa," Grace answered, "And, yes, I know it's a long time to be drivin', but I've gotta be in Vegas by Monday for a training session at the UFC center. "Yep, you're officially crazy now," Jaden said chuckling. "I'm lookin' forward to it," Grace said. "Oh, I bet you are," Jaden said knowingly. "Get your mind outta the gutter, woman!" Grace responded. "But yours was there, too," Jaden said laughing. Grace chuckled softly and said, "Alright, chica. I'll call you around noon, okay?" "Sure deal. I'll be more awake by then," Jaden answered. "Bye," Grace said smiling. "Later," Jaden said. Grace clicked her phone shut and dropped it in the small compartment between the seats, then settled more comfortably in her seat. Indeed, it was going to be a long day.

The first half of the trip crept by, but Grace made excellent time. She reached Fremont, Ohio, just past 2:30 p.m. She pulled into a gas station parking lot to let Rocky out, and took her phone with her. She sat down at a picnic table by the payphones, keeping an eye on her dog while dialing her twin. "Hey, Gracie. Where are ya this time?" Sebastian answered moments later. "Some town called Fremont, Ohio," she answered stretching her legs. "Thought you weren't gonna drive like a maniac?" he asked grinning. "I didn't, mo chuishle. I kept it between 80 and 90," she said innocently. "Jeez, Gracie. Just…be careful," he said quietly, "How are you on gas?" "I'm gettin' ready to go fill up again. Your truck's got great gas mileage," she said grinning. "On the highway, it does, but not so much just on a daily basis," he said grinning as well. "Anyway, I'm hopin' to keep makin' good time. I jacked up the GPS thing earlier this week, so I'm not headin' for St. Louis. The next stop from here is actually Davenport, Iowa. Dependin' on how I feel when I get there, I might stop there. If I'm not tired, I'll continue on to Des Moines, and camp out there," she explained, "But I'll keep callin' ya every few hours." "Mom called this mornin'," Sebastian said quietly. Grace swallowed and asked, "You didn't say anything about this, did you?" "No…but she knew I was hidin' somethin'," he answered, "And you know I hate hidin' stuff from her and dad." "I know, Sebastian. I'm gonna call 'em tomorrow on my way to Colorado," she said. "Alright," he said sighing softly, "Talk to you in a few hours, Red." "Bye," Grace whispered before clicking the phone shut. She put Rocky back into the passenger's seat before climbing inside and pulling the truck up to a pump. She filled up the tank, grabbed some snacks from inside, then set out on the road once more.

Exactly at eight o' clock p.m. Central Time, Grace pulled off the highway into a small town in Iowa called Anita. She eyed the darkened streets, noting that there were few streetlights. "I don't know about this one, Rocky," she whispered nervously. Rocky whined softly, and Grace let out a heavy sigh. "It's gettin' late, buddy," she said quietly. Rocky barked once, and Grace sighed once more. "Fine…we'll keep goin'," she whispered heading back for the highway. In another hour, she crossed the Iowa-Nebraska line and reached the city of Omaha, and let out a sigh of relief. She spotted a motel with a "Vacancy" sign lit, and pulled into the parking lot. As soon as she checked in for the night, she grabbed a sack of clothes she'd set aside, helped Rocky out of the truck and headed into her room. She called Joe as she changed into a pair of flannel pants. "Hey, sweetheart. You hit Iowa yet?" Joe asked. "I'm actually in Nebraska, in Omaha," she answered grinning. "Nebraska?! I thought you were stoppin' in Des Moines," he said in shock. "I kept goin'. The more I drove today, the less I have to drive tomorrow," she responded. "How long is it gonna take you to get to Vegas, then?" Joe asked. "About 14 hours," she answered, "The session starts bright and early Monday mornin' at eight a.m., so if I leave in the mornin' by eight a.m. here, I can get to Vegas by ten o' clock Pacific Time, and get a good solid night's sleep." "Sleep is important," he said grinning, "Especially when you're changin' time zones like you are." "Yeah, it is," she said, "It's only eight o' clock here in Omaha, but I feel like it's freakin' midnight." "Well, I'll let you get some sleep. I'm glad you called, though. I was gettin' worried," he said quietly. Grace smiled slightly and said, "Thank you for worrying." "Anytime, sweetheart. Call me in the mornin'," he said softly. "Will do," she whispered, "Bye, Joe." "Bye, angel," he whispered in return. Grace ended the call before making her round of calls. She talked to her brother, Jaden, and even Jacob. When she was done, she climbed under the covers of the queen-sized bed. Rocky hopped up behind her, and Grace set the alarm clock for 6:30 a.m. "One day down…two to go," she whispered. She curled up into a ball and was asleep in minutes.

The next morning, Grace was up and out of her room in less than 20 minutes. She checked out before seven a.m., and was on the highway by 7:30 a.m. She called her brother, Jaden, and Joe to let them know she was okay, and assured them she would take her time getting to Las Vegas. However, the closer she got to the Nevada border that evening, the more excited she got. Traffic was a little heavy passing through Arizona, but she managed to drive the 30 miles in just under an hour. The clock read 10:30 p.m. when she pulled up outside a motel down the street from the UFC Training Center. She let out a deep breath and whispered, "We made it, Rocky. Can you believe it? We're here in Las Vegas…and I'm gonna train with some o' the best guys in the world." Rocky's ears twitched, and Grace let out a soft smile. "Come on, boy," she whispered climbing out of the truck. Rocky yawned and slowly got to his feet, hopping down behind her. Grace grabbed her sack of clothes, and headed inside the motel office. "Evenin', miss. How can I help you?" the elderly man behind the counter spoke. "I need a room for the next couple nights," she answered. "You're awful far from the city, miss," the man said grinning. "I'm not here for that," Grace said straightforwardly. "Oh. Well, may I ask what you've come here for?" he asked. "There's a martial arts class at the UFC Training Center in the morning that I'm goin' to," she answered, not surprised when the man's eyebrows raised. "Oh…we actually have a few people here goin' to that particular class. Last I saw, they were headed out to the pool," he said grinning. "If I could just get a room, that'd be great," Grace said politely. "Sure thing, miss. Didn't mean any harm by that," he said, "I'm Jesse. If you need anything, just dial down here to the front desk." "Thanks, Mr. Jesse. I appreciate it," she said as he handed her a key. "Your room is 107, just around the corner to the right," Jesse said politely. "Thank you," Grace said again before leaving the small lobby. Rocky stood once she exited, and followed behind her, his eyes scanning the environment.

When he started growling softly, Grace's eyes shot up. At the end of the hallway, four men stood talking rather jovially. "Easy, Rocky," she whispered searching for her room. Rocky moved a little closer to her as they headed towards the men, and Grace swallowed when she saw her room was a few feet past them. "Excuse me," she said quietly. "Oh, sorry," the tall, well-built redhead said politely, "Nice dog." "Thanks," Grace said moving past them. She unlocked the room door and slipped inside, shutting it when Rocky was inside and locking it. Her nerves on end, she put a chair underneath the doorknob to ensure no one would enter without her knowing about it. "Is this place okay, boy?" she asked flipping on the light switch. Rocky sniffed around for a minute before hopping up onto the bed. "Thank you, because I'm not drivin' anymore," she said grinning. After changing into a pair of cotton shorts and a blue t-shirt, she sat down on the bed and turned on the television. Smiling when she found a UFC program on a local channel, she stretched out on the bed, yawning slightly. Before long, Grace felt herself dozing off. Knowing she had yet another long day ahead of her, she turned off the television and light, and climbed under the covers. Just as she got comfortable, there was a knock on her door. Rocky growled and went up to the door, his ears perked up. Grace sighed and eased out of the bed. "Who is it?" she asked through the door. "Hey, sorry if I woke you. You walked past me earlier, and I wanted to know if you wanted to join me and some o' my buddies at the pool," the man said back. Grace swallowed and moved the chair. She unlocked the door and eased it open. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up," the man said, "My name's CB." "Grace. Look, I don't mean to be rude, but I've gotta be up early for somethin', and I--." "Jesse told me. Same here," Chris said grinning, "We won't be up long, trust me." Grace sighed and looked away. "You can bring your dog if you want," Chris offered.

Grace grinned and said, "You don't give up easily, do you?" "Wouldn't be a mixed martial artist if I did," he responded still grinning. "Fine," she said softly, wanting more to discuss his MMA background than his blatant physical interest in her, "I'll be down there in a few minutes." "I'll wait," he responded. Grace rolled her eyes playfully and shut the door. Letting out a heavy sigh, she looked down at Rocky. "What do you say?" she whispered. Rocky snorted, but barked twice. "You act like I'm leavin' you here, chump stain," she said looking through her sack for the single-piece bathing suit she'd packed. Not able to find it, she slipped on a pair of boy shorts and a tank top, then wrapped a towel tightly around her waist. "Come on," she said to Rocky before opening the door. Rocky immediately started growling at Chris, but Grace gave a sharp yank at his collar. "Sorry," she said to him. "It's alright. My dog's the same," he responded as she stepped out of the room, "So…you're here for the jiu-jitsu class, huh? Not too many females in the BJJ game these days." "It's more of a self-defense thing for me," she explained quietly. "Well, it's great for that, too. How long have you been doin' it?" he asked as they headed towards the pool. "I stopped for a long while, but before that, two years. I was gettin' ready to…test for my purple belt," she said, a little nervous to his reaction. Chris merely grinned in admiration. "Well, this class will definitely be a jumpstart to gettin' back into it," he said as they came up to the pool area. The redheaded man stood in the middle of the pool, and Grace recognized him as the one who'd complimented her on Rocky earlier. The second man was sitting in a lawn chair laughing at something the man in the pool was saying, and Grace thought she recognized his face. He was obviously shorter than the other man, even though he was sitting, but he was still pretty toned. Suddenly, the man in the pool went flying, and a third man emerged. He was of the same build of the redhead, but about six inches shorter. He was the most muscular of the group, and Grace knew deep down that he was the best fighter of them all.

"Alright, the guy in the pool is Matt Riddle, and that's Sean Sherk that threw him," Chris said, "That's Kenny Florian sittin' there." "Hey, you got her to come down!" Sean said moving to the edge of the pool, "Nice to meet you, miss." Grace shook his hand and gave a curt nod. "Grace…," she spoke. She introduced herself to Kenny and Matt, then sat down in one of the lawn chairs. "How'd he convince you to come down?" Kenny asked. "He said I could bring my dog," she said grinning as Rocky plopped down by her side. "Where are you from, Grace?" Matt asked. "Born and raised in Houston, but…I'm a bit of a nomad," she answered, "I lived in L.A. for a couple years, Florida for a couple years, and then Connecticut for a few years." "So where're you headed now?" Chris asked. "Huntington Beach," she said. "Fun times," he said grinning, "Surf City, USA." "That's what I've heard. But I'm far from the surfer girl," she responded. "What do you do?" Kenny asked. "I'm a tattoo artist," Grace said confidently. "For how long?" Sean asked. "About seven years now. I started when I was 17," she said, "I moved away from home after high school graduation out to L.A., and started my career there." "Wow…a jiu-jitsu pro and a tattoo artist…," Chris said grinning. "And taken," she said grinning back at him. The other three men snickered as Chris turned beet red. "It's cool, man. Figured we go ahead and get that outta the way," Grace said smiling. "Do I have a chance against him?" Chris asked. "Nope. Sorry," she answered. "That's cool. At least you're upfront about it," he said. "A blessing and a curse, trust me," she said, "So how long have you been in MMA?" "Just over a year, actually. I've been a wrestler since I was five, but…there was nothin' left for me to do after graduation besides the Olympics, and I'm nowhere near good enough for that," Chris answered, "A friend o' mine was on the Ultimate Fighter show last season, and asked me to come help him train for his fight on the finale show. I did, and fell in love with it." "We're actually all on the next season comin' up," Matt said happily. "So that's why you're all here?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, Kenny and I are coaches on this coming season, and filming starts next week. So, we thought it'd be a good idea to come out a week early to get used to the gym again," Sean answered. "Is that against the rules?" she asked. "Rules don't kick in 'til we show up for the first day o' filming," Matt said grinning. Grace smirked and shook her head. "So who else from the next show is gonna be there?" she asked. "Just us. They only hold these sessions right before and right after every season starts. The guys live in the house for six weeks, and filming starts the moment they land in Vegas," Kenny explained, "Since these two are already here, they only have to deal with the cameras once they show up at the training center." "And you thought you'd casually show up to a special training session this week?" she asked grinning. "Why not? It's a benefit for everybody," Matt argued, "We get some extra training, and the coaches get to see how we work." "But that doesn't mean we're gonna be biased goin' into training," Kenny spoke up, "Each guy has gotten in on his own merits, and Dana, Jr. has got some tricks up his sleeves that even these two don't know about." "Huh?" Chris asked with raised eyebrows. Kenny and Sean smiled and rubbed their hands together evilly. "Don't you worry your pretty little heads over that," Sean said laughing. "Oh, no…this can't be good," Chris said, "Can we get a clue?" "Nope," Kenny answered. "Dang it," Chris said grinning. "Don't worry, it won't be anything you're not used to," Sean said, "Now enough TUF talk. You excited about movin' back out to Cali, Grace?" "Yeah, actually. I left Connecticut yesterday, so…it's been a long couple days," Grace answered, "But…once I get to Huntington Beach on Tuesday, I'll have a day and a half to relax before I have my job interviews." "Whoa…you just left Connecticut yesterday? You drove like a madwoman!" Matt said in shock. "I wasn't missin' this session, that's all," she responded. "If half the fighters in the UFC had that kinda dedication, we'd be in big trouble," Kenny commented.

"Why'd you start up with jiu-jitsu? Why not just a regular self-defense art?" Chris asked. "Well, my dad's real big into the UFC, and MMA in general, and that was always one of his favorite techniques. He even incorporated it into his job sometimes," she answered. "What does he do?" Kenny asked. "He was a professional wrestler, but he retired when I was young," Grace answered. "Like, a big-time wrestler?" Kenny asked. "Yeah. He wrestled in the WWE for about…20 years or so," she said grinning, "But, like I said, he retired when I was a kid." "What was his stage name?" Matt asked. "Undertaker," she answered. "No shit? I watched him and Angel when I was real young," Matt said grinning, "Those are your parents?" "Yeah. But I was never really into it. My sister was, and still is, but I left that part o' their lives in the past," she said. "So that means that Mystique's your sister? Wow…that is cool," Matt said admirably. "If you say so, dude," she said grinning. "What do they think o' you movin' out to California, then?" Sean asked. "They, uh…they don't know, actually," Grace answered looking down at Rocky, "They think I'm still in Connecticut with my brothers." "Why don't you tell 'em?" Sean asked. "I will…just not anytime soon," she said, "Trust me, it's a long story." "Didn't mean to push," he responded. "Nah, it's cool," she said grinning, "We've all got interesting stories." "That's the truth," Chris said grinning, "Alright, pool time." Grace watched as he cannonballed into the middle of the pool, and Rocky jumped back from the splash of water. "You joinin' us, Grace?" Kenny asked. Grace took a deep breath and removed her towel, then moved to the side of the pool, sliding her feet into the water. "I guess that'll have to do," he said before diving into the pool with the other three men.

Grace watched as the three men practiced several MMA moves, staving off each of their invites to get in the pool with them. "You don't swim, Grace?" Chris finally asked. "I do, but it's gettin' pretty late," she answered. Chris moved closer to her, and Grace saw the gleam in his eye. "Don't even think about it, dude. My dog's faster than you are," she said knowingly. "You sure about that?" he asked smiling. Grace looked over her shoulder, shocked to see Rocky distracted by a rope that Kenny had found. She felt hands on her waist, and instinctively reared back with a punch. "Oh, fuck!" Chris exclaimed holding his nose as his eyes burned with tears. Kenny looked up and gasped. "Good Lord, what'd you do?!" he asked moving over to the poolside and helping Chris out. Grace swallowed nervously and stood, backing up from the two people. "He-he grabbed me," she answered. "It was just a joke, Grace," Chris said gingerly touching his nose, "Is it broken?" Kenny held the younger man's chin up and shook his head. "Nah, it's not broken," he answered, "But you're gonna look like a raccoon for a while." "Goddammit," Chris grumbled heading towards the gate. "I think I'll leave now…," Grace whispered. "Hey, no, don't even worry about it," Sean said, "That's a taste o' what he's gonna deal with on the show." "I didn't mean to, really," she said, "It was…instinct. I don't like guys grabbin' on me like that, not when I'm not expectin' it." "Most women don't. You don't have to explain yourself, Grace, really," Kenny said, "Obviously Chris didn't understand that you really weren't interested." "Come on, have a seat. Please?" Matt said sitting in a nearby lawn chair. Grace swallowed and seated herself right beside Rocky, placing her right arm over his back. "So how many pieces do you actually have, Gracie?" Sean asked sitting down with them as well, followed by Kenny. "Probably around 30 individual pieces, but my arms are two big stories. I've got three on my right leg, and a story on my back," she answered.

"Why do you like tattooing so much?" Matt asked. "It's an art form, just like MMA or pro wrestling or…any real life venture. I feel like I can really express myself there, while makin' my customers happy at the same time," she answered. "Yeah, I know how you feel. I may have a violent job, but like you said, it really is an art form, a chess game, I guess," Kenny said, "It takes a high level of skill to get to this point in the game, and it certainly takes a while, ya know, to get to that level." "Exactly. I've been in the tattoo business for seven years, but I've only been tattooin' for about five," Grace said, finally relaxing again, "I've been lucky enough to work at some pretty big, popular shops, and been able to really hone my skills, ya know, as an artist and as a businesswoman." "So what's the next step, then? Open your own shop, right?" Kenny asked. "Nah, I'm not quite ready for that," she said grinning, "That kinda thing takes start-up money, and…I'm just not ready for it." "Where are your job interviews?" he asked. "This place called Sick Dogs Tattoo, which I'm pretty confident about but don't know if I want, and then another place called Bad Influence Tattoo, which I'm less confident about but really do want," she answered, "I met the owner of Sick Dogs at a convention this summer, and he already knows how I work. But…I wanna start fresh out here, so that's why I'd prefer to work at Bad Influence." "Gotcha. Well, good luck, either way. I guess I'll see you in mornin'," Sean said, "It's gettin' a little late, and we're gettin' up to go for a run early. You're welcome to come along with us." "What time?" Grace asked. "The session starts at eight, and we're gonna run there instead o' driving, so…probably about 7:30," he answered as the other two men stood. "I'll be there," she said grinning. "Alright, see ya in the morning," Sean spoke grinning as well. The other two men waved goodbye, and Grace sat back in the chair, Rocky stretched out over her lap. She spent another few minutes calming her mind down before making her way down to her room, knowing she would need her rest.


	32. Training with the Best

**Chapter 32…Training with the Best**

The alarm clock rang at 6:30 a.m., and Grace bounded out of the bed. To say she was excited would be an understatement, but there was also an equal amount of nervousness running through her veins. _Who knows, maybe I'll check out the old school I trained at in L.A._, she thought as she took a long, hot shower. When she was done, she pulled her hair up into a tight bun, and dressed in a pair of the sprawl shorts and a tanktop Adam had gotten her. She slipped on her fight gloves and tennis shoes, and spent the next 20 minutes stretching out her legs. She hadn't been running in months, and knew that this "warm-up" would be intense. Once she felt loose enough, she put on a pair of sunglasses and stepped out of her room. "Come on, Rocky, you gotta go potty before I leave," she said letting her dog out. She took him out to the parking lot, and watched as he relieved himself on a nearby tree. Once she returned him to her room, she put out a large bowl of food and filled the ice bucket with water. Heading for the door, she said, "I'll be back tonight, buddy." She shut the door and turned around, only to bump right into Chris. Both of his eyes were bruised, and he looked more than irritated. "You'd be alright if you got that stick outta your ass," he growled. "Excuse you?" she whispered. "I was just tryin' to have a good time last night, and you had to be a big bitch about it," he said backing her into the door. Grace swallowed nervously, but said, "You need…to back the fuck up." "And if I don't?" he asked stepping towards her. The young woman was reminded of the night she'd met Chris Harris at the Wrestlemania after-party, and the bad vibes emanating from him. Those same vibes emanated from CB, and she admonished herself mentally for missing them the night before. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up when his hand slammed on the door behind her. "The fact is, Grace…you're a woman, and you don't belong in this game. You think you do, but in an hour…I'm gonna prove that you don't," he whispered in her ear before walking away.

Grace started shaking out of pure anger, and she fought down the urge to prove right then and there that she definitely belonged. Instead, she took a few deep, calming breaths, and internalized her anger. She would release that frustration on him later that day. Once she stopped shaking, she made her way down the hallway, finding Chris standing with the other three men. "Ah, there she is. You ready?" Sean said waving at her. She gave a short nod, then rotated her neck. "You alright?" Kenny asked. "Just fine," she said forcing a grin. "Can we go already?" Chris asked rotating his arms. "Let's go," Sean said before taking off out of the parking lot. Chris and Matt followed him, and Grace and Kenny picked up the rear. "What happened?" he asked as they hit the sidewalk. "Your friend Chris there is a real asshole," she hissed quietly, "You better hope I don't break his face today." "Well, he's certainly not my friend, first off. And I got that vibe off of him earlier in the evening," Kenny said quietly, "I think he's forgettin' that Sean and I aren't completely ignoring his and Matt's behavior this week." Grace smirked and shook her head. "So what's this little trick you were talkin' about last night?" she asked. "The guys are gonna have to fight their way into the house this season," he said grinning, "So…he may not even make it past step one." "That would be karma for his ass," she whispered. "Yeah…it would be. Unfortunately, CB's not short o' talent. He was an All-American wrestler in Arizona, and he's got a 6-0 pro record," he explained, "Out of the 32 guys fightin', he's got the best shot." "How I hate the guys who are good and know it," Grace said grinning. "Well, there's a difference between bein' confident and bein' cocky, and he's dancin' on that line," he commented. "I think he crossed it about two minutes ago," she said, feeling her anger begin to overwhelm her once more.

"What'd he say?" he asked. "I didn't belong in BJJ, and he was gonna prove why," she spat. "You're pissed off. I like that," Kenny said. "And why is that?" she asked as they rounded a corner. "You like to prove people wrong, don't you?" he asked in return. "Yeah," she said with a grin. "Same here. A few years ago, I was on the first season of _Ultimate Fighter_, and…got to the semifinals before I was eliminated. People kinda wrote me off as just another reality show guy," he explained, "I didn't wanna live with that stigma for the rest o' my life, so…I set out to prove people wrong. I proceeded to take on every challenger in my division that they put in front o' me. It's paid off, 'cause in May, me and Sean are goin' at it for the Lightweight title." "That's pretty cool," she said grinning. "Sean's one o' the absolute best in the division, and I've said ever since I cut down to lightweight, I wanna fight the best. Now, we get to get this show outta the way, and duke it out in nine months," he continued. "How long do you guys normally train for a fight?" she asked. "Depends. Some guys, like Clay Guida or Roger Huerta, who're also in our division, will fight four or five times a year, which means about 2-3 months of training per fight. Others only fight two or three times, which gives 'em more time to train. Me, I wanna get as much outta my body as I can while I can. This year, I've already had three fights, but…with this show, I'm not fightin' for the rest o' the year," he answered. "Are you excited about the show, though?" Grace asked. "Oh, yeah. I've been through it, so I know what training styles work and which ones don't. But Sean owns a school, and I don't, so…it'll be pretty balanced as far as that goes," Kenny said grinning, "And I've seen footage of all the guys who've made the show, as has Sean, so…it's gonna be a wild season, I can tell that right now."

"One o' my old coworkers in Connecticut got me all seven seasons of TUF, and said that the fighting wasn't actually the best part," Grace said as they picked up the pace ever so slightly. "Nah, it wasn't," Kenny said chuckling, "There's one guy who punches a hole in a glass door, there's another guy who has pretty weird training habits, and then, of course, there's always the feud between the coaches." "Do you and Sean get along?" she asked. "Oh, yeah. Once we get on the show, though, there's no tellin'," he answered honestly, "Everybody here is competitive by nature, so that might come into play once the whole thing starts. For now, though, we're cool with each other." "We'll see how long that lasts, huh?" she asked grinning. "Yeah," Kenny said chuckling softly. The two people caught up to the others, and ran in silence for the next ten minutes. Grace felt the burn in her leg muscles, relishing in the feel, and nudged Kenny. Silently, she signaled that she was moving up to the front, and he grinned and nodded. Within moments, they'd kicked up their speed, and left the others behind. When they reached the parking lot for the training center, Grace and Kenny slowed down to a walk. "Good job, Grace," he said punching her arm gently. "I haven't ran like that in forever," she said breathlessly, raising her arms and locking her hands behind her head. "Well, if you can't deal with that, then why don't you make your way back to the motel," Chris said pushing past her. Grace's fists clenched tightly, but Kenny placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't even bother," he said quietly, "We've got all day." Grace's jaw clenched, but she gave a nod of understanding. "Besides, you made it here first, not him," Kenny added with a grin. Grace let out a deep breath and followed him inside, ready to start the day.

When the young woman entered the building, she felt like her heart dropped into her stomach. There were roughly 25 guys already there, and she knew they were all professional fighters. _I don't know if I can do this_, she thought eyeing the training mats where everyone was gathered. She made her way over to them, finding an open spot near the wall, and sat down to stretch out again. A black-haired, tanned white male dressed in jeans and a Tap-Out t-shirt walked up to the front of the group and got their attention. "I wanna welcome you all to the Ultimate Fighting Championship Training Center. If I haven't met you all by now, my name's Dana White, Jr., and I'm the President of the UFC," he spoke loudly, "Today is the first day of our two-day special training session that we open up to the public. I wanna encourage you all to take advantage of your trainers, pick their brains every second you're here, because this is the chance of a lifetime. If you have any problems, don't be afraid to ask. It's gonna be the toughest two days of your life, but the rewards will be endless. Thanks for comin', and have fun with it. Meet your trainers for the day, the coaches on the upcoming season of _Ultimate Fighter_, Kenny Florian and the current UFC Lightweight Champion Sean Sherk." The group applauded lightly as the two men made their way up to the front. "I'd like to welcome you guys here, but don't for one second think that you know more than we do. The only people givin' instructions will be us, and the only thing we ask is that you do what we say. If you feel like you don't know how to do a particular move, call one of us over," Kenny said, "Marc Lamon has joined us from the Punishment Athletics Mixed Martial Arts Academy in Huntington Beach, and he'll be helpin' us out. We're gonna make this tough as hell for you all, but we know how far to push you. If you can't take it, tough shit. You entered through the front door, and that's where you can leave. Anything to say, Sean?" Sean grinned and shook his head. "Then let's get started. We've got circuit training to start with, in case anybody didn't get warmed up enough already," Kenny said before grinning.

The group was split into six groups, five people in each group, and Grace found herself having to work alongside Chris. For the most part, they ignored each other, but there was one point where Grace had to do an exercise with him. Sean made them sit facing each other, tossing a 15-lb. medicine ball between each other while doing sit-ups. Chris made it a point to practically launch the ball at her, and, at one point, almost hit her square in the face. Sean stopped him and pulled him to the side. "I don't know what your fuckin' problem is, kid, but you better get that shit in order. You don't know her from Adam on the street, and you damn sure don't know what she's capable of," Sean snapped quietly, "And don't forget, Kenny and I are watchin' you and Matt in particular. You got it?" "Yes, sir," Chris said quietly, seething inside. "Matt, switch with CB," Sean said loudly. Matt moved from his station and sat down across from Grace. "You alright?" he asked as they performed the exercise. "Yeah," she answered matching his pace. Matt grinned and winked at her. "This is only the start, you know that, right?" he asked quietly. "Yep," she responded with her own grin. Once the bell sounded, Grace's group moved over to the punching bags. "Nice gloves," a lanky African-American said as they worked the heavy bag. "Thanks," Grace said quietly, working on her foot movements while landing stiff punches. "I'm Corey," he said. "Grace," she responded. "You been here before?" he asked. "Nope," she responded, "Sorry, but I really need to concentrate on this right now." "Yeah, sure," Corey said turning his focus to the bag he'd been working on as well. The next station was speed bags, and Grace found that part challenging only because the bags were about a foot above her head. Kenny saw this, and went to guide her to one made for her height. "I'm good," she said shrugging off his hand. "You don't have to," he said quietly. "I'm good, Kenny, really," she said grinning. "Alright," he whispered moving on.

The fourth station was another conditioning exercise. Each person wore a harness, which had two straps attached to the backs. The person holding the straps pulled back, while the person in the harness ran forward. Grace worked with a young man named Anthony, and struggled to get up and down the blue mats. However, she was not the only one. "It's hard enough to push your body when you're already tired, but when you've got a 150-lb. man pullin' against you, it's called conditioning!" Sean yelled, "Now push yourselves, 'cause this is the only way you're gonna get better!" When they were done with that station, Grace felt like her body was close to its breaking point. However, she realized they hadn't even started their day. Her final station was working on positioning, and she worked with Matt Riddle. She had a blast working with him, because he was always smiling. He allowed her to take time to remember all that she'd learned in the past, and practice specific moves that had been forgotten. However, he gave her quite a bit of resistance, which forced Grace to learn the importance of leverage over strength all over again. When they were done, Sean gave them a 30-second break to get water. Grace made her way over to the water fountain, only to find herself pushed aside by a bald man barely taller than she was. "Outta the way, broad," the man said with a thick New York accent. "Look, motherfucker, you don't have to push me," she snapped, already sick of people underestimating her abilities. "You were in the way," he growled sipping at the cold water. Grace snarled and jumped onto his back, immediately sinking in a rear-naked choke. "What the fuck," he gurgled as they fell back onto the ground. Kenny came running over, and had to use a significant amount of muscle to pull Grace away. "I don't hit women, but this bitch is askin' for it," Matt growled getting to his feet.

"You push me one more time, asshole, and _you're_ askin' for it," Grace snapped back. "Take a walk, Serra," Kenny said sternly. Matt's jaw tightened, but he did as he was told. "Look, I appreciate your aggression, Grace, but you can't attack people like that," Kenny said quietly, "You do that, and you're liable to get hurt." "He can't hurt me any worse than I've already been hurt, Kenny," she said just as quietly, "So why don't you stop tryin' to protect me and let me work like the other guys?" Kenny sighed and looked at the ground. "Sorry…you're the first female we've had in a class like this, so…the dad in me kicks up," he responded. "I've already got one o' those, but thanks," she said grinning. Kenny snorted and shook his head. "You're gonna get exactly what you want, Grace," he said before walking away, "Let's just hope you want what you're gonna get." Grace swallowed and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before rejoining the group. For the three hours, everyone rotated between the six stations repeatedly. When they broke for lunch, Grace wanted to just fall asleep, but she made it a point to hide her exhaustion. She exited the building and found a bench nearby. Moments later, Matt Riddle joined her and offered her a power bar and a bottle of Gatorade. "Thanks," she said quietly. "You holdin' up okay?" he asked. "Kind of. I know the trainin' here was gonna be hard, but…not like this," she answered honestly, "I'm gonna sleep good tonight." "I think we all are," he said grinning, "What happened with you and Serra?" "He pushed me," she said simply. "So you put a rear-naked chokehold on a Gracie Jiu-Jitsu black belt?" he asked grinning. "Didn't think about it before I did it," she answered, "All I know is that no guy's gonna treat me like I'm scum on his boots, and that includes Gracie Jiu-Jitsu black belts." Matt chuckled softly and shook his head. "Your boyfriend know you're this much of a handful?" he asked. "Yeah…and for some reason, he likes it," she said innocently.

"Is that why you're goin' to Huntington Beach?" he asked leaning back against the bench. "Yeah," she answered blushing slightly. "Well, people have moved for crazier reasons. I gave up finishin' my last year o' college to be on this show, and my parents don't know, either," he said grinning. "How confident are you about winnin'?" she asked. "I know I'll at least get into the semifinals," he answered grinning, "After that, we'll see." "And how can you be so confident about that?" she asked. Matt shrugged and bit into his power bar. "Well, I certainly wish you the best," she said as Sean walked up. "Ya'll doin' alright?" he asked gulping out of his water bottle. "Yep," Grace answered first, "I guess the hard part's gettin' ready to start?" "You got that right," Sean said, "Ya'll ready for it?" "Wouldn't be here if I wasn't," Matt answered. Grace smirked and nodded in agreement. "Alright, time to get started again," Sean said before heading back inside. Grace took a deep breath and stood, stretching her arms as she walked back inside. This time, the group was broken into three groups, and each group went to a separate part of the gym. Sean worked with the first group, Kenny worked with the second group, and Marc worked with the third group. Grace was excited to be placed in the third group, because she'd heard nothing but great things about Marc Lamon's training abilities. He wasn't a professional fighter, but he'd been practicing jiu-jitsu since he was three years old, and knew more than most people had forgotten. He refreshed them on a lot of the basics, including being able to escape someone's guard, maintaining control while in someone's guard, and gaining control from the back, side, and mount positions. He put them through five three-minute rounds practicing what he'd taught, noting who needed help and who didn't.

Grace held her own against everyone in her group, but not without receiving as much punishment as she dished out. At the next break, around three p.m., she went to the bathroom with a cut on the inside of her mouth. She went to the bathroom and rinsed out her mouth, then made sure the blood flow had stopped. When she exited, Chris and Matt Serra were standing there, almost waiting. "Poor little girlie got a little cut," Matt said in a mocking tone. "Poor little girl think she's one o' the guys," Chris growled. Grace swallowed and tried to move past them, but they blocked her way. "Look, guys. I understand you're sensitive about the size o' your dicks, but there's really no point. The average size of the penis is only five inches anyway, so you're good," she said with a straight face. Chris crossed his arms and said, "You sure got a dirty mouth on you, Grace. Maybe it needs to be cleaned." "Try it, motherfucker," she snapped. Chris took a step towards her, and she took a defensive stance. "Oh, impressive," Matt said in a falsetto tone. In the blink of an eye, Chris had her pinned against the wall, his grip on her throat tightening. "You know I love it when you fight me," he growled in her eyes. Grace thought back to the moment Terry said that to her, and her instincts finally kicked it into full gear. She rammed the heel of her hand up into his already-bruised nose, and Chris screeched and dropped her. She drove her knee into his stomach, and, when he bent over in pain, she drove her elbow down on the back of his neck. As he fell to the ground, Matt came towards her, and Grace grabbed him in a Muay Thai clinch, linking her fingers behind his head and yanking downward. She lifted her knee up into his stomach repeatedly, pulling his head to the left and right to keep him off balance. "Sean!" Kenny yelled hearing the commotion, "Get over here!" He pulled Grace from Matt, but not before her knee landed right on his chin. Matt hit the ground with a thud as Sean ran over.

"What the hell happened here?" he growled. Grace stood trembling in anger, but didn't say a word. Sean pulled Chris to his feet and shoved him into the wall as the group gathered around the small space. "What the fuck happened?" he growled. "Fuckin' bitch…," Chris muttered wiping at the blood on his nose. Grace went to lunge for him again, but Kenny held her back. "Get the hell outta here, Chris," Sean said shoving him towards the front door, "I don't wanna see you back in this fuckin' building until Monday mornin'!" He then pulled Matt up and shoved him in the same direction. "Anybody else got a fuckin' problem with her bein' in this class, ya'll can get the fuck out, too. She's done more work than half o' you fuckers, and she doesn't even fight for a goddamn livin'!" Sean said angrily. The group stood around in silence, and Sean suddenly said, "Everybody outta the fuckin' building right now! Take fuckin' five!" The group dispersed, and Kenny finally released Grace's arms. "You sure you haven't done this in two years?" he asked quietly. "I was raped in May, Kenny, since you're so fuckin' interested," she snapped, "And I'm sick o' men treatin' me like they're better than me, 'cause they're not." "Nobody here was treatin' you like that, Grace," Sean said calmly, "Alright…mostly nobody." Grace smirked mirthlessly and shook her head. "Chris grabbed me and Matt moved like he was gonna do the same. I defended myself against those pricks," she responded. "Are you okay?" he asked. "Fuckin' dandy," she said before storming over to the heavy bags. Sean and Kenny watched as she threw haymakers against one of the hanging bags, still shocked by the power that such a small woman possessed. "I think we underestimated her," Kenny said quietly. "Yeah…we did," Sean said in agreement, "What do you wanna do?" "Well, she seemed to be gettin' along with everyone except Serra and Dollaway, so I think she'll be even better now," Kenny answered. "I agree," Sean said grinning, "Ready for part three?" "Of course," Kenny answered, "I'll go get the guys."

Grace switched over to the Sean's group inside the full-sized Octagon cage on the far right side of the building, and stepped inside the cage with one of younger guys. She could sense his hesitation, and her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Start in side control, Rich," Sean called from outside the cage. Grace lied down on her back, and Rich put his right knee on her hip, his left knee under her armpit, and wrapped his arms around her upper torso. "Now get out, Grace," Sean said grinning. Grace maneuvered her arm underneath Rich's throat, then suddenly lifted her hips, giving her just enough space to get her right knee up into his midsection. Rich kept a tight grip, though, and she struggled to get her leg all the way through. Instead, she wrapped her right leg around his own right leg and locked her ankles, putting him in a half-guard position. Next, she bucked her hips again, and when she came down, she slipped her head underneath his right arm. Quickly kicking her left leg, she moved into a sitting position, and then slipped around to Rich's back. She put her left foot around his thigh and rolled to her side. Rich twisted his hips ever so slightly, until he was facing her, and Grace locked her ankles around his waist in the guard position. "You're still not out, Grace. You've gotta get to your feet," Sean said from ringside. Grace tried to keep her breathing regulated, but Rich began to put more pressure on her frame. She thought for a moment before moving her feet up and into the insides of his leg, then used a bit of effort to twist the larger man to the right, rolling with him to land in the mount position. "There, that's what I'm talkin' about," he said as she stood, "Next!"

Once each person had had a chance to work with the rest of the group, which took nearly two hours, the three trainers finally brought everyone together around the Octagon. "Final stage of today's practice is gauntlet training," Marc Lamon said, "You stay in as long as you can, but once you tap out, you're done. We'll rotate until everybody's had a chance to submit someone. Moreover, don't be ashamed to tap out. Better that than to lose a limb!" Grace stood outside the cage, watching and taking note of the little mistakes every person made. When she stepped inside the cage, against Riddle, she was so spent that it didn't take long before Matt got her down with a leglock. "Stay in, Grace," Sean said from ringside. Grace stood and went after Matt again. He submitted her next with an armbar, but Sean kept her in the cage. Finally, after about five minutes of jockeying for positioning, Grace managed to sink in a tight triangle choke. Matt tapped out, and Grace released him. "Good job," he said helping her to her feet. "Come on, guys, gather round," Kenny said heading over to the mats. Once everyone was seated, the three trainers stood and applauded. "Everybody here did a great job, and we're all real proud to have had ya'll here," Kenny started, "If today was any kind of indication, we've got a lot o' future UFC stars in here. Some o' you are gonna make it, and some of you aren't. That's just the way things go. But I wanna thank you again for allowin' us to train you guys – and girl – and we hope you got as much out of it as we did." "I wanna thank you personally for bein' here, and for stickin' it out this whole day. Tomorrow won't be much easier, but we will be studying even more techniques, and we hope you can all make it," Sean added, "Anything, Marc?" "Just thanks for comin' today. I won't be here tomorrow, so I wanna thank ya'll for trustin' me with your bodies, and trustin' in my techniques. They're tried and true, and they work, and ya'll found that out," Marc said, "Thanks a lot, and ya'll take care o' yourselves." The group applauded lightly, and Marc headed out of the building. "Sleep tight, and don't party too hard in Sin City," Sean said, "Goodnight, gentlemen…and lady."

Grace smirked and shook her head as she stretched out on the mat. "Ready for the run back?" Kenny asked kneeling down at her side. "Excuse me?" she asked quietly. "We didn't drive, remember?" he said grinning. Grace snorted and nodded. "Yeah…but who said anything about runnin' back?" she responded. "How 'bout a light jog?" he asked in return. "You just don't want me goin' back by myself," she said quietly. Kenny's cheeks tinted red, but he sat down beside her. "Do you mind me bein' overprotective this one last time?" he asked. "Nah. I'm used to it," she said quietly. "What happened in May?" he asked as she stretched out her legs. Grace sighed and merely said, "Ex-boyfriend went crazy." "Gotcha. Is that why you wanna start back up in jiu-jitsu?" he asked. "Somewhat. I was always mad that…I had to stop, and…now I'm in a position to get back into it," she answered, "And four hours away from the UFC's training center, no less." Kenny grinned and said, "You hung in there a lot better than I thought you would." "I may be small, Kenny, but I got my dad's strength," Grace responded, "I don't have to use it that often, and it comes and goes in bursts, but it's still there." "Of course," he said rolling back and getting to his feet, "You ready?" Grace groaned and slowly stood, yawning loudly. "Yep…," she said tiredly, "I'm gonna sleep so good tonight." "Back on the TUF show, we'd have two-a-day training sessions. One in the mornin' for five hours, and another one in the afternoon for four hours. I slept the most I'd ever slept when I was on that show," he said grinning. "I can see why," she said as they exited the building. "Hey, you guys want a ride?" Sean asked from inside a black Expedition, "Marc's takin' me back." "Much appreciated, buddy," Kenny said opening the passenger door for Grace. "Thanks," she said quietly.

"How'd you manage to hold your own the way you did today?" Marc asked eyeing Grace in the rearview mirror. "Anger," she answered simply. "Does that fuel you on a daily basis?" he asked. "No. I just needed to prove I could hang, and the angrier I got, the more energy I had," she answered leaning her head back against the seat. "I didn't think such a tiny thing could work so hard," he said grinning. "Most people don't," she whispered before yawning once more. "You headin' back to Huntington Beach tonight, Marc?" Sean asked. "Yeah. I told Angie I'd be home before midnight, so I've gotta get on the road pretty soon," Marc answered. Grace tuned out the men's voices, mentally going over everything she'd learned that day. She was definitely going to seek out a good BJJ school in Huntington Beach, because there was no way she could give up that again. It was physically and mentally draining, but it also gave her a sense of satisfaction to be able to train at the level that she had that day. When Marc pulled up in front of their motel, Grace groaned as she slid out of the SUV. "Thanks again, Grace, for comin' today. It was fun havin' you in class, and I'll never let Serra live that down. The prick deserved it," Marc said grinning. Grace grinned and waved goodbye. She made her way down to her room, not surprised to see Chris standing at her door. "If you want another taste, it's gonna have to wait until mornin'," she said tensely. Chris smirked and shook his head. "I always did underestimate my opponents, and it always proves my downfall," he said, "Sorry." "For what?" she asked crossing her arms, "For bein' a royal fuckin' dickhead?" "Yeah…for bein' a royal fuckin' dickhead," he responded. "Have a good life, Chris, and good luck on the show," she said unlocking her door. Rocky bounded up to her, and she kicked the door shut in the man's face, locking it back.

"I know, I was gone all day, buddy," she said when Rocky jumped up onto her, "Oh, please, don't do that!" Rocky barked and dropped back down to the floor. Grace collapsed on her bed, not even feeling up to showering. However, she knew she couldn't fall asleep feeling as grimy as she did now. Her phone rang, and she flipped it open. "Hello?" she answered tiredly. "How was it?" Joe asked. "I'm gettin' ready to take a shower and pass the hell out," she said yawning. Joe chuckled softly and said, "I could've told you it'd be like that. See anybody cool?" "Kenny Florian, Sean Sherk, and Marc Lamon did the training," she said kicking out of her tennis shoes, "Um…Dana White, Jr. was there for all of 30 seconds. That's about it. Everybody else in the class were pro fighters, but none of 'em were actually UFC fighters except for Florian and Sherk." "Anything exciting happen?" he asked. "I held my own," she said simply, "And I'm payin' for it now." She hooked Rocky's leash to his collar, then walked him out to relieve himself. "Well, I'll let ya go, then. You've got my address, right?" Joe said grinning. "Yep. I'll be leavin' tomorrow mornin' around 10:30, and I'll get there about five hours later," she said quietly, "Are you gonna be there?" "If I can convince my mom to drive me over. She's kept me bedridden since I got home, so I don't know. If not, I'll give you a call and give you their address," he answered. "That's fine," she whispered. "Night, sweetheart. I can't wait to see ya," he whispered in return. Grace blushed slightly and said, "G'night, Joe." "Night," he responded. Grace clicked her phone shut and led Rocky back into their room. She plugged up her phone to recharge and made her way into the bathroom. After a shower that lasted nearly a half an hour, she limped out to the bedroom and put on a pair of blue mesh shorts and a very loose white t-shirt. After climbing into bed, she sent up a prayer of thanks for how productive her day had been, and hopes that she made it to Huntington Beach safely the next day. She set the alarm clock for 9:30 a.m., then finally curled up underneath the covers. Rocky laid at her feet, and Grace fell asleep moments later.


	33. Settling In

**Chapter 33…Settling In**

The next morning, Grace awoke with the biggest headache she'd had in months. Every muscle in her body seemed to be screaming in protest when she even thought to move from the bed. She let out a heavy sigh and forced her legs over the sides of the bed, biting down a loud groan as she did. Rocky whined softly as he hopped off the bed. "I'm okay, boy," she whispered rubbing his head, "One last leg left in this trip." She took another deep breath before pushing herself to her feet, screaming out in pain as she immediately fell to the floor. Rocky whined even more and nudged her side. Tears came to her eyes, and she stretched out on the thin carpet. "This is why I don't do anything physical," she said softly, stretching her arms above her head. It took her nearly a half an hour before she felt like she could move again, and she slowly sat up. "What do you say we try that again, huh, Rocky?" she said softly. She rolled onto her stomach and pushed up to her knees. After a few moments, she finally got to her feet and went into the bathroom. Instead of a shower, though, Grace filled the tub with nearly scalding water and lilac-scented bath powder. She slowly undressed and slid in, hissing at the contact. Once she was settled, a sigh of contentment escaped her lips. "Much better," she whispered. She moved her hands over her sore legs, trying to massage away the pain. A shrilling noise came from the room, and Grace said, "Go get the phone, Rocky." Rocky trotted out of the bathroom, returning moments later with her phone. "Hello?" she answered. "Hey, sweetheart," Sara spoke. "Mom…hi," Grace responded. "Where are you, Grace?" Sara asked straightforwardly. "I'm takin' a bath," her daughter said. "You know that's not what I mean," Sara said somewhat tensely, "Where are you?" Grace hesitated to answer, because she could hear the underlying anger. "Why does it matter?" she said quietly. "Well, I know you're not in Connecticut anymore," Sara responded, "Sebastian told me that much."

"I'm not tellin' you where I am, ma," Grace whispered. "Why not? Don't you think I'd wanna help you out?" Sara said. "That's why I'm not tellin' you. I relied on you and dad the past three months. Now it's time for me to make it on my own," Grace answered. "Grace, we helped you this summer because you needed it," Sara argued. "And now I don't. I made it on my own before, and I can make it again," Grace said quietly. "Why do you have to be so damn stubborn about this? It's okay to ask for help every now and then, Gracie, especially when you're tryin' to help yourself," Sara countered. "I didn't ask for your help, ma," Grace said leaning back against the tub. Sara sighed audibly, running her free hand over her face. "Fine. You made this decision on your own, so you'll deal with the consequences on your own," she said quietly. "Fine," Grace responded. Sara hung up the phone, and Grace clicked her phone shut, tossing it out the door. Tears of frustration came to her eyes, and she lowered her head. "Heavenly Father, give me strength. My mom's right…I made this decision on my own, and I'm prayin' that You'll be there to help me deal with the consequences," she whispered, "I know it's gonna be hard, and I know it's gonna be tryin', but…I ask that You…provide me with the know-how to make it in California…like I did the first time." Taking a few minutes to relax once more, Grace then washed her body down. She ran the water out of the tub and slowly stood, rotating her neck before stepping out of the tub. Ten minutes later, she was dressed and leaving her room. She quickly checked out of the motel, leaving Jesse a small tip, before heading out of the lobby. She helped Rocky up into the truck, then climbed into the driver's seat. "You ready, boy?" she asked softly. Rocky barked twice, and Grace couldn't help but grin. "Life is just so easy for you," she said starting the truck up and pulling out onto the street.

When the young Callaway pulled into Joe's apartment complex, the Huntington Vista, she was mentally and physically drained. She'd spend the past five hours mulling over her mother's words. _You'll deal with the consequences on your own_. "What have you done, Gracie?" she whispered parking in the two spots assigned to Joe's townhouse. Sighing heavily, she slowly slid out of the truck. Rocky jumped out behind her, shaking vigorously and yawning. "Yeah, I know, boy," she said eyeing the layout of the complex. The buildings were connected, spread out evenly, and flourished with brightly colored flowers. "I don't know how I'm gonna move all my shit," she whispered heading down a nicely paved walkway, searching for Joe's apartment number. She finally spotted the number 14 and looked under the cactus plant to the right of the door, where Joe had told her the key would be located. Unlocking the door, she let Rocky in first and shut the door behind her. "No pissin' or poopin' in here, got it?" she said as her pet began exploring his surroundings. Rocky snorted in response, and Grace raised an eyebrow. "Try me, pup," she said simply, following suit and exploring the townhouse. To her left was a half-bathroom, decorated with dark blue walls, golden-tinted Samoan statues, and a blue-and-gold rug with a sun in the middle. Stepping further into the space, there was a large living room area to her right. It contained a long black leather couch, spreading along the length of the wall across from the stairs, which were adjacent to the wall that the door opened against. There was a six-foot black wooden coffee table in front of the couch, and a black lamp on the right side of the couch. On the far side of the table was also a two-seat black love seat. Mounted on the wall connected to the stairs was a large flatscreen television. Below that was a small bookcase holding a cable box, DVD player, and a small radio. The coffee table was covered in wrestling and fitness magazines, and a collection of wrestling figurines covered the end tables on either side of the couch. There was also a black Lay-Z-Boy chair a few feet away from the couch, and Grace knew that was Joe's favorite seat. She noticed the glass sliding door, happy that it led out to a small private patio area. There were two plastic green chairs, and a porch protector stretched out over the patio to hide people from the sun.

To the left of the living room area was a dining room area, and there was a nice oak table with four matching chairs. It was covered in a dark blue cloth, with golden-tinted dishware. In a small pile on the left were envelopes, but Grace chose not to look through them. She eyed the paintings on the walls in both the dining and living rooms, and could tell Joe was extremely proud of his Samoan heritage. Going into the kitchen, she familiarized herself with the contents of the cabinets, ran her hands over the black marble countertops, and pulled a BudLight from the refrigerator. "This is home now, Rocky," she whispered leaning against the counter. After downing the beer in just a few swigs, Grace tossed the bottle into a silver trashcan and continued exploring the townhouse. She hadn't noticed it when she entered, but underneath the stairs behind the front door was a small closet. Several jackets hung inside, and shoes covered the bottom. "Nice to see he's not a neat freak, I guess," she whispered heading upstairs. She noticed the photographs lining the wall to her right, and grinned in appreciation. Several were of Joe with two older people, and she assumed they were his parents. The woman had dark brown hair with slivers of silver, bright brown eyes, and sun-kissed tan skin. The man had a head full of thick graying hair braided in two fat plaits, and sported a neatly trimmed goatee; he was a spitting image of Joe, aside from the long hair. In one particular picture, all three people were dressed in what looked like ceremonial garb, and it brought a full smile to the young woman's face. "His parents are his world, Rocky," she whispered making a right at the top of the stairs. Immediately to her left was the full bathroom, decorated in the same fashion as the one downstairs. There was also a small linen closet in the bathroom, filled with cleaning supplies, towels, and bars of soap. To the right was a small area closed off by a sliding door. It held a washer/dryer hook-up, but no washer or dryer. Grace hunched her shoulders and slid the door shut.

Straight in front of her was the first bedroom, empty except for a large wooden desk and black leather rolling office chair. There was a desk calendar on it, and Grace saw that someone had scratched through several WWE events for the rest of the month. The last room was to her right, and Grace hesitated to enter. She didn't want to be the stereotypical nosy girlfriend, so she made her way back downstairs. As she plopped down in the Lay-Z-Boy, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and answered, "Hey, Joe." "Hey, are you there yet?" Joe responded. "Yeah, I just got here a few minutes ago. It's a very nice place, Joe," she said settling into the chair, "I promise Rocky won't tear anything up." "It's just stuff, angel," he said grinning, "Is the room I emptied okay? I know it's probably smaller than your old bedroom." "It's perfect, Joe. I just have to figure out how I'm gonna move all my stuff," she answered. "You can worry about that tomorrow. I just want you to relax today," Joe said quietly. "If only I could. My mom called me this morning," Grace said tiredly. "Does she know you're out here?" he asked. "She knows I'm not in Connecticut anymore. I knew Sebastian wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut," she said tensely. "How do you know he said somethin'?" he asked. "He pretty much came out and said it," she answered, "He said I knew how much he hated keepin' stuff from them, so I know he at least told her I'd moved." "You're gonna be just fine, Grace. As long as you're happy bein' out here, that's what matters," he said quietly. "I know, I just…I knew this was gonna happen," she said fighting back tears. "What did she say?" he asked. "That since I'd made this decision on my own, I'd deal with the consequences on my own," she whispered. "But you're not on your own, Grace. I'll be right there for ya, even when I go back on the road," he said quietly. "I know…," she responded.

"You're not alone, Grace, I promise," Joe said. "I believe you," she whispered, "I just…wish she'd be happy with the decisions I make, ya know, even if she doesn't agree with 'em." "Yeah, I know. Look, I'll be home in a couple hours. I went to the doctor today, and the incision was healed up enough to get the stitches removed," he said, "And we can order pizza and have a few beers." "I already had one," she said grinning. "That's fine. You make yourself right at home, angel," he whispered, "I'll be there as soon as I can." "Okay, and thank you again," she said stifling a yawn. "No problem. See ya soon, sweetheart," he responded. "Bye, Joe," she whispered. "Bye," he said quietly. Grace ended the call, tossed her phone on the coffee table, and made her way back upstairs. She opened the second bedroom door and grinned. There were piles of dirty clothes against the closet, shoes spread over the blue-carpeted floor, and a half-empty suitcase on the bed. Across from the king-sized bed were a large oak ten-drawer dresser, a full-length mirror, and a small television stand. However, instead of a television, the stand held several more family photographs. Grace knew that much because Joe looked so much like the two men and woman in the pictures. On the right side of the bed, there was a smaller matching nightstand, and the young woman found her cheeks burning. In a small silver frame was the picture of her and Joe from Wrestlemania, the picture they'd taken backstage the day of the pay-per-view. Beside that, in an 8"X10" frame, was the picture she'd drawn when he'd come to visit her in Connecticut. Grace didn't recognize the third picture, but she knew it was recent. She and Joe were huddled close, staring into each other's eyes smiling, and her hair was dyed. Looking a bit closer, she remembered that it must've been taken the first night she'd gone to visit Joe on the road. _I think Chris did sneak in with his camera at one point_, she thought moving the suitcase from the bed and climbing in. Moments later, Rocky hopped up behind her. "Nap time," she whispered pulling the covers over her shoulder. Letting out a heavy sigh, she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to come over her.

Joe entered his apartment just after seven o' clock. He closed the door quietly, since he believed Grace was upstairs asleep. She'd sounded absolutely exhausted on the phone, and he didn't want to interrupt her sleep. Rocky came downstairs and met Joe at the dining room table. "Hey, buddy. You marked your territory yet?" he asked quietly, flipping through the bills and sighing. He was going to have to juggle a little bit for the next two months. Rocky sniffed at Joe's feet for a moment before sitting. Joe looked down at him and grinned. "Good boy," he whispered looking towards the stairs. Deciding to order dinner first, he picked up the phone from the kitchen counter. After making a few phone calls, he quietly climbed the stairs and entered his bedroom. Grace was curled up in the middle, and Joe had to smile at the sight of her small form in his large bed. He slowly sat down and kicked off his tennis shoes. Grace stirred slightly, turning to face him. Her eyes fluttered open and locked with his, a smile spreading across her face. "Hi…," she whispered. "Hi…," Joe said softly, his hand grazing the bruise on her right cheek, "You alright?" "Yeah. Some prick yesterday took a cheap shot," she answered. "Did you teach him a lesson?" he asked grinning. "Several," she whispered sitting up, wincing in pain. "That bad?" he asked. "Worse," she whispered, "It's where the bruises _aren't_ that hurt so much." "I've got some Epson salt in the bathroom. You can take a bath if you want. It does wonders for sore muscles," he said. "First thing's first," she whispered wrapping her arms around his neck. Joe's lips met hers, and he pulled her a little closer. "I can't believe you're actually here," he said softly, his fingers spreading over her back. "I can," Grace said grinning, "And I'm glad for it." "So am I, and…we'll take it as slow as you want," Joe said caressing her cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

"I've got a few friends comin' over tonight," he said, "Is that okay?" "It's your home, Joe," she answered quietly. "You live here now, Grace, so it's your home, too," he said quietly. Grace blushed slightly but managed a grin. "It's fine," she responded, "I think I'll…take that bath now." "Okay. You want me to run the water for you?" he asked. "No, but…I might need a t-shirt or somethin'. I didn't bring my bag up from the truck," she answered. "I think I can manage somethin'," he said grinning. "Thank you," she whispered. Joe slowly stood from the bed, wary of his back, and headed for the door. "I'll be downstairs if you need anything," he said looking back at her. Grace nodded slightly, waiting until she heard him on the stairs before moving from the bed. She went down to the bathroom and shut the door, then filled the tub with steaming water, pouring in a large amount of Epson salt. After undressing, she stepped into the tub, letting out a slow breath as she sat down. She soaked for a full hour before washing her body clean. She drained the tub and carefully climbed out of the tub, feeling a little better. She wrapped a large blue towel tightly around her body, then slipped back down to Joe's room. On his bed were a black t-shirt and a pair of blue shorts. Grace grinned, but was thankful for the effort. She dried off and slipped on the shorts, tying a knot on the right side to keep them in place. After slipping on the t-shirt, which hung on her like a nightgown, she finally made her way downstairs. Joe was sitting on the couch with a beer in hand, Rocky on his right side stretched out lazily. "He likes it here," Grace whispered joining him on the couch. "Yeah…do you?" Joe responded. "I love it," she answered grinning.

The doorbell rang, and Joe went to move from the couch. "I'll get it," Grace said slipping off instead. "What are we gonna do with each other, Gracie? We're both beat up," he said grinning. "I don't know. Besides, I'm hurt, you're injured. There's a difference," she answered opening the door, "Oh…hi." A tan-skinned, crew-cut styled, semi-tall man stood holding a case of Budweiser and a plastic bag. "Hi, you must be Grace. I'm Marcus," he said grinning. "Nice to meet you. Come on in," Grace spoke stepping aside. "Davis! What's up, buddy?" Joe said from the couch. "Hey, man. Your mom said you were back here now. How's your back holdin' up?" Marcus said entering, "I brought goodies." "I see. Dan and Lisa should be here any minute with the food," Joe said grinning, "And the back's good. I start therapy next Monday." "That's gonna be a pain the ass. Remember when I slipped a disc a few years ago? It took me four months to get back into training," Marcus said sitting in the Lay-Z-Boy. "What do you do?" Grace asked sitting back beside Joe. "I fight professionally," Marcus answered handing a beer to each person. "Really? I was in Vegas yesterday for the Brazilian jiu-jitsu class at the UFC center," she said grinning. "Wow. How'd you do?" he asked. "I held my own, but I'm feelin' it now," she said grinning. "Epson salt is a miracle worker," he said taking a swig of his drink. "I just soaked for an hour," Grace responded. "Good times. How hard was the class? I see you're sportin' a few bruises," Marcus said motioning towards her cheek. "You should see the other guy," she said innocently. "I think I'm gonna like you," he said grinning. Grace smirked and bowed her head. "Oh, thank you so much, sir! I'm forever grateful," she said sarcastically. Joe started laughing, while Marcus turned red with embarrassment. "You'll get used to it," Grace said winking at him.

A few more people arrived within the next 15 minutes, introducing themselves as Shane, Dan, and Lisa. Shane McCullough was 6'4", roughly 280 lbs., and had played football with Joe in high school. Originally from Brooklyn, New York, he had moved to Huntington Beach his first year of high school with his mother after his father was killed in a gang-related shooting. Now, he was working on a sports management Master's degree at San Diego State University. Daniel and Lisa Spicolli lived three doors down from Joe, and had been the first people to introduce themselves when he'd moved into the complex two years ago. They were owners of a small Italian restaurant near the beach, and they provided dinner that night. "Where are you workin', Grace?" Dan asked after the food had been served. "I've got an interview Thursday at a place called Sick Dogs Tattoo, and one Friday at Bad Influence Tattoo, so hopefully one o' those two places," Grace answered folding her legs underneath her. "How long have you been tattooing?" he asked. "Five years, but I apprenticed for two years before that," she said. "Where are you from?" Shane asked grinning. "Born and raised outside o' Houston, Texas, and your accent sounds as weird as mine," she said grinning as well. "So how'd you meet Joe?" Lisa asked. "At a wrestling show in April. I was there to see my parents and sister, and he kinda wiggled his way into my space," she said grinning at Joe. "I don't recall you offerin' much resistance," he said in her ear. Grace blushed hard, dropping her eyes to her plate. "Joe does have a tendency to do that," Lisa said grinning as well. "I resent that, Mrs. Spicolli," he responded. "Yeah, and I resent you tryin' to weasel your way into my kitchen," she said smiling. "I was just offerin' a little advice on the menu," he said sticking his tongue out. "You can barely cook noodles, sir," she responded, "Did he tell you he once burnt Easy Mac?" Grace laughed and shook her head. "Forgot to put the water in," Lisa explained. "Wow, Joe," Grace said laughing even harder. "I was tired," he said grinning.

"How long are you home, Joe?" Shane asked. "Another seven weeks. I start therapy on Monday," Joe answered. "What'd you do this time?" Dan asked. "This time?" Grace asked. "The name o' the game, angel," he said, "I've been wrestlin' with a torn muscle for about 2-½ months, Dan." "Joe…," Grace said quietly. "But I had surgery last Friday, and just got the stitches out today," Joe went on, "And my doctor cleared me to start physical therapy on Monday." "I'll never understand why you do what you do, Joe," Dan said grinning. "Very few people do," Joe responded grinning as well, "I'll never understand how you run a business with Lisa." "Watch it, buster. I don't have to bring you food," Lisa said. "You do it because you pity me," he responded. "Stop exposing my weaknesses," she said innocently. "It's hard not to," he said winking at her. "When's your next fight, Marcus?" Shane asked munching on his pizza. "November. I pick up training next week," Marcus answered. "Who's the unlucky guy?" Joe asked. "Clay Guida. He's been on a fuckin' roll this year, too, so it's gonna be a real tough fight," Marcus said. "Nothin' is too tough for the "Irish Hand Grenade"," Shane said chuckling. "We'll see come November," Marcus responded. "Where do you train?" Grace asked. "A little hole-in-the-wall place called Hard Knox Reality Fighting. Joe here used to train there, too," Marcus responded. "Really?" she asked. "Yeah. If I wasn't a wrestler, I'd be an MMA fighter," Joe answered. "Can't we all just get along?" Dan asked playfully. "Oh, I like most o' the guys I fight," Marcus explained, "But once that door shuts, it's on." "I know how ya feel. Football was no doubt competitive as hell," Shane spoke, "But once it was game time, the friendships flew out the window." "Maybe that's why I stick with non-physical activities," Grace said smiling. "If you could hold your own yesterday, I'm sure you're not one to mess with," Marcus commented.

"What did you do yesterday?" Lisa asked. "The UFC had a special jiu-jitsu training class yesterday, and I went to that," Grace answered. "Well, you and Joe must get along perfectly," Lisa said smiling. "Most times," Grace said grinning. "Yeah, yeah, I like you, too," Joe said kissing her temple. "Ditto," she whispered patting his thigh. "How long have ya'll been dating?" Dan asked. "Um…that's kinda complicated," Joe said glancing down at Grace. "We were together a few weeks in April, and then we just got back together a couple weeks ago," Grace said simply. "Doesn't sound too complicated," Dan said grinning. "It's the in-between part that's complicated," Joe said. "Long story?" the older man asked. "For another time," Joe answered. "Well, we're certainly glad you're here now, Grace. Maybe now, Mr. Seanoa won't spend his off time sulkin' at our place," Lisa said grinning. "I didn't sulk," Joe said pouting. Rocky snorted from his side, making Grace chuckle softly. "That's his way o' sayin' you're lyin'," she said. "Fine, jump on my case for missin' you, angel," he said quietly. Grace smiled innocently and sipped on her beer. "Anyway, how's school goin', Shane-O?" Joe asked. "Kickin' my ass! Grad school is a whole different level, man," Shane answered. "Just think: you'll be able to get a sweet job once you're done," Joe responded. "Next semester, I've got a full-time with the Chargers, so I'm lookin' forward to that," Shane said grinning. "What are you gonna be doin'?" Grace asked. "Marketing, some promotions, gettin' summer league ticket sales up, plannin' camps for kids, and a bunch o' other little stuff," he answered, "I'm hopin' it'll lead to a full-time job once I graduate." "It will," Grace said confidently. "How do you know?" he asked raising an eyebrow. "It's a gift," she said grinning. "You got a psychic girlfriend, Joe?" Shane asked. "Not psychic, just intuitive," she said matter-of-factly.

"This food is really good, Lisa. You always bring the tasty stuff," Marcus said grinning. "It's all tasty, Mr. Davis," Lisa said somewhat seriously. "I know, I was…just sayin'…," he stuttered. "Don't mind her, Marcus," Dan said grinning. "You're ruinin' my fun, Danny," Lisa said nudging her husband. "I know, dear," he said nudging her back. "How long have you been married?" Grace asked. "14 years this October," Lisa answered, "Seems like just yesterday, though." "I know what you mean. Seems like just yesterday I met Joe," Grace said grinning. "Time certainly does fly, sweetheart, so don't regret any decision you make," Dan said winking at her. "I'm workin' on it," Grace responded. "Trust me, life is too short to worry about regrets," he said straightforwardly, "Because at some point, everything you do is what you want, right?" "Yeah…," she said quietly. "So why bother frettin' about it?" he said grinning. Grace forced a grin as she fiddled with the pasta on her plate. Joe gave her a reassuring kiss, and whispered, "You're not alone, remember?" She gave a short nod, but kept her eyes lowered. "Where'd you move from, Grace? Houston?" Lisa asked. "Nah. I moved away from home when I was 16, got emancipated the next year. I went to L.A., and lived there for just over two years. Then I went to Florida for a year and a half. I moved up to Connecticut, and lived there for about three years before movin' out here," Grace explained, "I tend to get antsy when I'm in one place for two long." "Hopefully not anymore," Joe said grinning, "I've got a soft spot for this place." "Hopefully," she said grinning at him, "I've got a soft spot for this place, too." "Oh, have you talked to Joanna yet?" he asked. "No…," she responded, "I was thinkin' I might go down to L.A. tomorrow, spend some time at her shop." "Who's Joanna?" Shane asked. "My mentor from when I first moved out to California. She gave me a job when nobody else would," Grace answered. "Good to see there are still good people in the world," Lisa said grinning. "Yeah…she's definitely good people," Grace said softly.

The group talked and ate over the next two hours, simply enjoying each other's company and getting to know Grace. As ten o' clock neared, Dan and Lisa bade everyone a good night, promising Joe they would continue to bring his poor soul food. After they left, Grace excused herself to go walk Rocky. When the door shut, Marcus asked, "So, what's the in-between part?" Joe sighed and ran his hands over his face. "I don't really wanna talk about it right now, buddy," he said tiredly. "I'm just sayin', it can't be that big a deal if she's livin' here now," Marcus commented. "She didn't have anywhere else to go. She wasn't movin' back home, and she damn sure wasn't goin' back to Florida," Joe responded. "So you casually suggested she come back out here," Shane said grinning. "A long-distance relationship is harder than you think, Shane, especially considerian' I'm on the road 250-plus days a year," Joe said moving from the couch. "Have ya'll talked about that, what's gonna happen when you back to work?" Marcus asked. "It's gonna be that much easier, actually," Joe said pulling his pain medication from a cabinet. "How do you figure?" Marcus asked. "I'll be gone, but at least she'll be here when I get home, as opposed to bein' across the country," Joe responded grinning. "Is she loyal?" Shane asked. Joe took two pills, washing it down with water, and came back into the living room. "The most loyal person I know, next to my parents," he said sitting back down. Marcus grinned and said, "Well, you're in good shape, then." "I'm so glad you approve," Joe said sarcastically. "Hey, man, I'm just lookin' out for you. You tend to go for the victims," Marcus said. "Lauren was different," Joe said quietly, remembering the three-year relationship he'd had in Texas, "She latched onto me." "For three years?" Marcus asked raising an eyebrow. "Grace has her issues, but she's not a victim," Joe said emphatically, "She's done with that phase." "Aha!" Marcus responded. "There's nothin' to aha about, dumbass. The shit I could tell you about her would curl your fuckin' toes, alright? So why don't you do me a favor and back the hell off," Joe responded. "Alright, man. What's got your dick in a knot?" Marcus said.

Joe sighed and waved off the question. "On that note, I'm gonna call it a night. You two got issues," Shane said moving from the floor. "Thanks for comin', Shane. It was good seein' ya around my part o' town again. I would walk ya out, but…you know," Joe said shaking the taller man's hand. "Don't worry about it. If you need anything, let me know," Shane responded. "Will do, buddy. See ya later," Joe said grinning. Shane nodded and opened the door, just as Grace was reaching for the knob. "It was nice meetin' you, Grace. I'm sure I'll see you around," Shane spoke. "Oh, you, too. Thanks for comin' by," she responded grinning. Shane let her in first before exiting the apartment. Rocky plopped down by the stairs while Grace sat down beside Joe. "Yeah, me, too, sweetheart," Joe said when she yawned. "Alright, I'm gonna head home, too," Marcus said standing, "Nice meetin' you, Grace." "You, too, Marcus," she said quietly, "Have a good night." "Will do. Call me sometime, Joe, okay?" Marcus said heading for the door. "Yep. Later, buddy," Joe responded. When the door shut, Grace looked up at Joe and said, "Thank you." "For what, angel?" he asked. "Not tellin' him the "in-between" part," she said quietly. Joe grinned slightly and shrugged. "It's none o' his business," he said. "I know, I just…don't want him to think--." "Gracie, who cares what he thinks? He doesn't know you like I do, so he'll never appreciate all your little quirks," he said stroking her cheeks. "I have quirks?" she asked grinning. "Unique qualities. How's that?" he responded. "I prefer quirks," she said kissing him softly. "Do you want me to sleep down here?" he asked when she pulled away. "Nope. Just don't hog the covers," she responded grinning again. Joe rolled his eyes playfully and said, "You're the one who hogs the covers, angel." Grace smiled fully this time and stood. "Bedtime," she whispered. Joe stood as well, nodding in agreement. "Rocky, stay," Grace said heading upstairs. Joe turned off the lights before following her up the stairs.

The next day, Joe awoke alone in his bed, but he heard Grace moving around in the other room. Glancing at the clock, he let out a heavy sigh. It was a few minutes past one, so he slowly sat up. He had a few errands to run that day, and he wanted to go ahead and get them out of the way. He slowly got to his feet, then slipped on a pair of sweatpants. When he exited his room, he nearly ran into his girlfriend. "Hey, sleepyhead," she said grinning. "How long have you been up?" he asked. "Since just past nine. I've got everything I need out o' the truck, so I was about to head to the Salvation Army," she answered, "You have very nice neighbors, ya know." "Who'd you meet?" he asked following her downstairs. "Larry, Mo, and Curly, as I call 'em," she said grinning. "Oh, Jesse, Callie, and Bobbi," Joe said grinning as well. The three women lived in the building across from Joe, and were avid wrestling fans. When they'd found out Joe was living in the complex, it took them almost a month to start treating him like a normal person. "Did they give you a hand?" he asked. "Yeah. They seemed almost jealous that I was livin' here, which was kinda creepy," Grace answered. "Yeah, they're a handful," Joe said, "I've gotta go grocery shopping, and--." "Already went," she said pulling a Gatorade from the refrigerator. "And you call me stubborn," he said sitting at the dining table. "We'll get along fine, then," she said sitting down with him, "Did you sleep okay?" "Yeah. It was nice bein' back in my own bed," he answered, "You?" "Mmhmm," she answered taking a gulp of her drink. "Good. What are you gonna do after you stop at the Salvation Army?" he asked. "I've gotta drop the U-Haul thing off, and then I was gonna drive down to Joanna's shop," Grace said, "Wanna come with?" "You go do those two things, and I'll be ready when you get back," he answered. "Okay. I'll probably be back in an hour," she said standing. "Sounds like a plan," Joe said grinning. Grace winked at him before leaving, shutting the door quietly.

Joe let out a slow breath and went back into the kitchen, quickly taking his morning dosage. Afterwards, he went back upstairs and entered the second bedroom. Grace's bed was set in the far left corner, the long side against the wall across from the door. Her nightstand was right at the headboard, with an 8"X10" and 11"X16" photo frame on it. She'd places her laptop and lamp on the desk, along with her sketchpads and other drawing materials. Several boxes were on the floor at the foot of the bed, most of them marked "Tattoo Stuff". Seven suitcases were piled up by the desk, and Joe realized he needed to get her a dresser. He shut the door and went down to the bathroom. He soaked in a tub filled with Epson salt for a half an hour before going down to his room. As he got dressed, his phone rang from the nightstand. "Hello?" he answered. "Hey, Joe, it's Sebastian," Sebastian said, "Has Grace got there yet?" "Yeah, she got here yesterday afternoon," Joe answered, "Why?" "She won't take my calls," Sebastian answered. "Did you tell her mom she was out here?" Joe asked. "No…I told her she moved, but I didn't tell her where. And, trust me, that was hard. You know how she is when you don't tell her what she wants to know," Sebastian said. "Well, apparently, your mom isn't talkin' to her right now, 'cause Grace won't tell her anything, either," Joe said quietly. "Shit. I didn't want this to happen," Sebastian whispered. "I'm gonna take care of her, man," Joe said heading downstairs. "I just don't want her to cut us off again," Sebastian responded. "I won't let her, I promise," Joe said. "Thanks a lot, Joe. Try and get her to call me, please," Sebastian pleaded. "I will," Joe answered. "Alright, man, hopefully I'll talk to ya'll sooner rather than later," Sebastian said quietly. "Bye," Joe said before ending the call. He sat in silence for a minute before continuing to get dressed. Indeed, he and Grace were going to have to talk about a few things.

Grace pulled into the apartment complex around four o' clock to find Joe sitting on a bench nearby his apartment. "Hey, sorry I took so long. I got turned around by that damn GPS…what's wrong?" she said seeing the flicker of anger in his eyes. "We need to talk," Joe said quietly. "Can we do it on the way to Joanna's? She closes early on Wednesdays," she responded. "I'd rather not," he said honestly. Grace let out a slow breath and nodded, knowing something had really upset him. They went down to his apartment, and Joe let her and Rocky inside first. "Have a seat," he said shutting the door. Grace swallowed nervously and sat down on the couch, watching as he eased down beside her. "Did I keep too much stuff? I can get rid o' more," she said quietly. "Nope," he answered. "Joe, why are you mad at me?" she asked, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Joe took a deep breath, trying to figure out how to broach the subject. He knew that if he pushed too hard, she would instinctively shut down. He took her left hand and softly kissed the back of it. "Your brother called me, angel," he said quietly, "He said you won't take his calls." Grace swallowed and pulled her hand away. "He promised me he wouldn't tell them," she said quietly, "If he can't keep my business to himself, I'll keep him out of it." "Grace, he didn't tell 'em where you were," he argued. "But he told them I was gone," she said. "Why are you so…determined to keep your parents outta your life, sweetheart? You let 'em in every now and then, sure, but then you put that wall right back up when you're done," he said.

"You don't understand, Joe," she whispered. "You're right, I don't. But I'm tryin'," he responded. Grace swallowed and looked down at her hands, but Joe tilted her chin back up. "Help me to understand, sweetheart," he said quietly, "Why are you always tryin' to prove yourself to them?" "Because I want them to be proud o' me like they are of Melissa," she admitted with a tear in her eye. "What makes you think they aren't?" he asked. The tear slipped down her left cheek, and Joe gently wiped it away. "I don't know," she whispered. "Look, I can't make you talk to your parents, or your twin for that matter. All I can tell you is that you are an amazingly strong woman, Grace, and you should be proud o' yourself for how far you've come," he said quietly. "Can we go now, please?" she whispered. Joe sighed and said, "I think I'm gonna stay here." The young woman's eyes turned cold, and she stood stiffly. "Fine," she said quietly, "I'll be back later." "Okay," he said leaning back against the couch. "Rocky, come on," Grace said heading for the door. Joe watched her leave, wanting to stop her, to keep her there until she understood that her parents were going to stick by her, but he knew she wouldn't let him. The door shut harshly, causing him to flinch ever so slightly, and he let out a heavy sigh. Only time would tell if Grace would ever drop her guard for good.


	34. First Interview

**Chapter 34…First Interview**

On the way to Los Angeles, Grace thought about what her boyfriend had said to her. She knew he only spoke the truth, that she did have a lot to be proud of, but she still felt that pang of distrust when it came to her parents. Pulling out her cell phone, she called the only person she could think of for advice. "Hey, Gracie. What's goin' on?" Melissa answered moments later. "Have you ever disappointed ma or pop, Melissa?" Grace asked quietly. Melissa hesitated to answer, because her mother had told her what Gracie had done. "Why do you ask?" she questioned. "I know she told you, Melissa," Grace said quietly. "Yeah, she did," Melissa answered, "Are you doin' okay?" "I guess so. I'm somewhere comfortable, if that's what you're wonderin'," Grace said quietly. "Well, that's all that matters, then. You got a job yet?" Melissa said. "I've got an interview tomorrow and Friday," Grace said, "I'll be workin' by Monday." "Good, good. They're really worried, Red," Melissa said shutting her bedroom door. "I know…but they shouldn't be," Grace responded. "They can't help it. It's what they do," Melissa said grinning. "Can you answer my question, please?" Grace said softly. Melissa sighed and plopped down on her bed. "More times than I can count," she admitted. "What'd you do?" Grace asked. "When you got your first tattoo…I went and got one, too, to see if…if I could push boundaries like you did. Dad _flipped_ out," Melissa answered, "He said…he expected so much more from me." "Of course," Grace said quietly. "Let's see…me and A.J. took a road trip down to Mexico during training, and mom didn't talk to me for a week," Melissa continued, "Um, I no-showed an Indy show one night 'cause I was plain exhausted, and…dad didn't let me hear the end of it for two months." "What was the worst?" Grace asked. Melissa swallowed and fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt. "The day we got into it at home…when I came to visit…," she said slowly. "Yeah?" Grace asked.

"When they got home, I, uh, pitched a fit about the fight, and…Sebastian asked me if it bothered me what had…happened to you," Melissa said quietly, "And, so…I said that…you probably deserved it." Grace took a deep breath, not saying a word. "The look in their eyes, Gracie…it was like a punch to the chest," Melissa said, "They hated me for that one moment, and…I hated myself. That moment changed me. It really did." "Is that why you apologized?" Grace asked softly. "Yeah. I'd always known I wasn't the big sister I should've been, but…that day brought it to the forefront." "How did you…get back in their good graces?" Grace asked. "Mom and dad are so forgiving, it's ridiculous. I wish I had that quality, 'cause I'd be a lot better off," Melissa said grinning, "I know you…feel like they don't understand you, like they can't relate to your lifestyle, but they do, Red. All you have to do is start believin' it." Grace let out a shaky breath, fighting back tears. "You gonna tell me where you are?" Melissa asked quietly. "They need to hear it from me," her sister responded. "I won't tell 'em, Gracie, I promise. I just wanna know for my own peace o' mind," Melissa said. "California," Grace said after a few moments, "I'm livin' with Joe." "Good. Joey's a good guy," Melissa said quietly. "Yeah…he is," Grace whispered, "Please don't tell them." "I won't, Red. I realize that's somethin' you have to work out on your own," Melissa responded, "Just know that your family supports you, more than ever, and we wanna be there for ya." "Thank you, Melissa," Grace said quietly. "No problem, sis. If you need anything, go ahead and give me a call," Melissa responded, "I love you sis, I mean that." "I know. I love you, too," Grace said. The siblings talked for another few minutes before Grace said her goodbyes. Once she hung up the phone, she let a few tears escape. She felt torn between wanting to trust her parents completely and wanting to be on her own. _You can be on your own, Gracie, _and_ stay close to them. You don't have to answer to them for anything, just keep 'em informed_, her mind told her, _Just like you told Sebastian, compromise is the key._

The young Callaway arrived in front of the Mystic Harbor Tattoo Company just as the neon "OPEN" sign flickered off. "Come on, boy," she said jumping out of the truck. Rocky hopped out, and Grace shut the door before dashing up to the front door. She entered the building, and a loud voice from the back screamed, "We're closed!" Grace grinned and went towards the back, tiptoeing down a long hallway. She turned left and saw an open door at the end of a shorter hallway. Carefully, she walked up to it and peeked inside. "Boo," she whispered. Joanna gasped and jumped out of her seat. "What the fuck, Gracie?! Don't do that!" she said clutching the front of her purple halter-top, "L.A. still ain't a safe city, no matter what the damn mayor says!" "Sorry," Grace said entering the office. "I should've known you'd come out here anyway," Joanna said as the younger woman sat down, "When'd you get here?" "Yesterday afternoon," Grace spoke, "I'm livin' in Huntington Beach." "Hmm…Joe lives there, doesn't he?" Joanna asked grinning. "Yes," Grace said flushing red. "Mmhmm…quite a coincidence, darlin'," her mentor said. "I guess," Grace whispered. "So I'm assumin' you've got a job set up," Joanna commented finally sitting back down. "I'm interviewing at a couple places," Grace answered leaning back in the plush seat. "Do you need a recommendation?" Joanna asked. "Nah, I'll be alright. I just drove down to visit," Grace said grinning. "Well, I was gettin' ready to head home, actually. It's one o' Tom's rare nights off, so we're gonna go out to dinner," Joanna said slipping her phone in the pack pocket of her denim shorts, "I can stay for a few minutes, though." "Oh, well…I don't wanna keep you," Grace said moving to stand. "Hey, sit," Joanna said grinning. Grace smirked but did as she was told.

"Where are you stayin' at?" Joanna asked running a brush through her thick hair. "With Joe…," Grace answered slowly, "And, no, I don't know if it's permanent just yet." "I wasn't gonna say that. California isn't exactly cheap, especially up where you are, so it's better to have a roommate," Joanna said grinning, "All the better it's somebody ya know." "Yeah…," Grace said looking down at her hands. "What happened already?" Joanna asked knowingly. "Well, my parents don't know where I am, and I'm still debatin' on tellin' 'em," Grace said quietly. Joanna didn't say anything, so Grace continued. "Joe and my sister are…tryin' to convince me to go ahead and tell 'em, but…I'm scared," she said honestly. "Why?" Joanna asked simply. Grace let out a slow breath, flicking away imaginary dust on her legs. "It's hard to get over 15 years o' distrust, Jo-Jo," she said quietly. "I can imagine," Joanna said leaning back. "I still feel like, at any moment, I'm gonna do somethin' stupid, and…disappoint 'em _again_," Grace explained. "Like droppin' outta school, quittin' your job, and movin' out here to Cali with your boyfriend of about a month total?" Joanna said grinning. "I don't think it was stupid," Grace responded. "So don't worry about what they think, then," Joanna said honestly, "You're so obsessed with makin' everybody around you happy that it makes you absolutely miserable, sweetheart. You know what I mean?" "Yeah…," Grace said quietly, thinking about her past relationships. "It's one thing to be givin', Gracie, to want to please the people in your life. It's a whole different thing to depend on those people to make you happy," Joanna explained, "People aren't A.I. computers; they're subjective, they're opinionated, and they're damn sure not rational. You have too much potential to be bogged down with other people's standards." "Standards run the world, Jo-Jo," Grace said grinning. "You know what I mean, smartass," Joanna retorted. "Yeah…I know what you mean," Grace said softly. "Trust me, Grace, you're gonna be so much better off when you start settin' your own standards," Joanna said seriously, "And I know that look. Don't let this just go in one ear and out the other. I've been in your position, you know that. I had to learn the hard way, and I see you headed down that same path."

Grace swallowed and nodded slightly. "Well, you're gonna do what you're gonna do. I just hope you really think about what I said. You're too young to go through that kinda unnecessary bullshit," Joanna said standing. "I'll think about it, Jo-Jo. I promise," Grace said standing as well. "Good. You know I love ya, and I just want ya to be happy," Joanna said leaving her office, "After all you've been through, it's the least ya deserve." Grace smiled as she shut the door behind her. "I'm glad somebody sees it," she responded. "I think your family sees it, they just have a hard time expressin' it to ya," Joanna said with a grin. "I think it's genetic," Grace said as Joanna began checking the workrooms, shutting each door when she was done. "Silly girl," Joanna said chuckling, "Are you gonna head back up to Huntington Beach now?" "Might as well," Grace answered. "Why don't you come to dinner with me?" Joanna asked finally exiting the building. "Nah. Spend time with your man," Grace said grinning. "Yeah…my man," Joanna said grinning, "Give me a call Friday night, and let me know how your interviews went, okay? Maybe we can do somethin' that night." "I'll do that," Grace said heading for the truck. "When'd you get that?" Joanna asked. "It was Sebastian's. My dad got it for him for an early graduation gift, but…he gave it to me," Grace said helping Rocky up into the passenger seat, "I know it hurt him to do that. He loved this truck." "See…he wants you to be happy, too, Gracie," Joanna said quietly. "Yeah…I know," Grace whispered, "Have fun with Tom tonight. I'll call ya soon." Joanna sighed and climbed into her Lincoln Navigator, while Grace walked around and got into the truck. She pulled off first, and Grace soon followed.

Instead of heading directly back to Huntington Beach, Grace stopped at a small dog park just outside of L.A. She spent the next few hours running around with Rocky, letting her worries blow away with the wind. The sun began to set when she finally made her way back to the truck. "You've gotta be worn out now, buddy," she said helping Rocky up into the cab. Rocky barked twice, bringing a smile to her face. As she climbed into the driver's seat, her cell phone rang from the middle compartment. She looked at the caller ID and sighed softly. "Should I answer it, boy?" she asked her pet. Rocky whined softly, recognizing the ringtone, and Grace flipped the phone open. "Hello?" she responded starting the truck up. "Hi, Red," Mark said quietly, "How ya holdin' up?" "I'm good, dad," she said pulling out of the parking lot. "Good…that's good, sweetheart," he said looking down at his sleeping wife, "I just wanted to make sure." Grace swallowed nervously, drumming her fingers against the steering wheel. "You like the truck?" he asked. A grin came to her face, and she softly said, "Yeah, dad." "Well, that's good, too. It's durable, so…hopefully it'll hold up wherever you are," he responded. "It'll take some gettin' used to," she said quietly. "Of course. Um…you have enough to…hold you over until you…get a job?" he asked slowly. "Yes, sir. I've got an interview tomorrow and Friday, so…I'll be workin' by Monday. But thank you," she answered. "Alright, sweetheart. I just…wanted to make sure you're okay," he said quietly. "I am, dad. I'll tell you where I am soon, okay?" Grace said. "Okay. I'm not pressurin' you," he responded. "Thank you," she whispered. "I love you, Red. You know that, right?" Mark said quietly. "I know, dad. I love you, too," she responded. "As long as you understand that, I'm fine with what you're doin' right now. Your mom may not be, but it's 'cause she worries," he said quietly. Grace let out a slow breath, wiping away a tear. "Will you tell her I love her?" she asked softly. "Of course," Mark said, "Talk to ya later, baby." "Bye, dad," she whispered before clicking the phone shut. _Maybe Joanna was right after all_, she thought grinning slightly.

The trip back to Joe's apartment was rather eventful. Grace almost got ran off the road three times, by motorcycles no less. She finally parked the truck, sighing heavily. "Come on, boy," she said sliding out. Rocky jumped out and yawned loudly. "Almost there, boy," she whispered heading up the walkway. She entered the apartment quietly, surprised to see a darkened living room. She'd almost expected Joe to be waiting for her. The only light on was over the kitchen stove. She kicked off her tennis shoes and plopped down on the couch. Rocky hopped up beside her, resting his head on her lap. "Once I get on my feet like last time, Rocky, I'll let 'em know. I think they'll be happy for me, ya know," she said stroking the side of his face, "They always raised us to go for our dreams, to not hold ourselves back, and…that's what I've done." The front door opened, and Joe entered with a few bags in hand. "Hi," Grace said softly. "Hey. How long you been back?" he asked shutting the door. "Just a minute," she responded. "How was Joanna?" he asked. "Good. I caught her right before she left," she said quietly, "We only talked for a few minutes, though, 'cause she was goin' out with Tom." Joe nodded and went into the kitchen. Grace swallowed and looked towards him. "My dad called me," she said slowly. "Oh…I'm assuming you answered," Joe said slipping a big box of trash bags under the sink. "Yeah…," she said. "What'd he want?" he asked. "To know that I was okay," she said watching him move around the small kitchen area. "What'd you tell him?" he asked putting away cleaning supplies. "I was comfortable," she said as he came back into the living room. "Are you?" he asked.

Grace's left eye twitched under his scrutiny, and she whispered, "Yes." "Good. I got you a dresser," he said heading for the stairs. "Thank you," she said dropping her eyes. Joe looked back at her, letting out a heavy sigh and coming over to the couch. "Not every person has the relationship with their family that you do, Joe," Grace whispered as a tear fell. Joe eased down beside her and wiped it away. "I didn't say you had to," he responded. Grace looked up at him with doubt. "So what as earlier?" she asked. "An attempt to help you," he said quietly, "I guess it backfired on me." "No…I just don't like bein' rushed," she said, "And everybody around me is tryin' to push me to change overnight, and…it's just not gonna happen like that. " "That wasn't my intention, Gracie. I just hate seein' you so unhappy," Joe responded. Grace sighed softly and looked down at her hands. "I'm not unhappy, Joe," she whispered. "You sure about that, Gracie?" he asked stroking her cheek. Grace looked towards him, tears in her eyes. "I'm goin' to bed," she said standing. Joe gently grabbed her wrist, whispering, "I thought you stopped runnin' from your problems, angel." "Let me go," she said tensely. Joe released her and watched her head up the stairs, Rocky on her heels. He heard a door slam upstairs, and he ran his fingers through his hair. "So much for a good start," he said to himself. He turned on the television, flipping through the stations until he found something worthy of watching.

The next morning, Grace awoke feeling absolutely drained. She'd spent four hours the night before drawing out her thoughts. Afterwards, she'd cried herself to sleep. Climbing out of the bed, she stretched her arms and yawned loudly. Rocky looked up from the bed, twisting his head ever so slightly before stretching out where Grace had been. "You're stayin' here today, buddy," she said pulling a towel from one of her suitcases. Rocky snorted and turned his back to her. "Tell me how ya really feel," she said leaving the room. She quietly went down to the bathroom and shut the door. She took a hot, relaxing shower, trying to get Joe's words from last night out of her head. "I'm not runnin' from my problems," she whispered to herself. After washing her hair thoroughly and scrubbing herself down, Grace slipped back down to her room. She dressed in a pair of short blue denim shorts, not caring that her new tattoo peeked out, and a Tap-Out tanktop. She took Rocky outside to potty, running into Joe on her way back inside. "Mornin'," he said quietly. "Mornin'," she replied blandly, going back up to her room. Joe sighed softly and went into the kitchen to make breakfast. Upstairs, Grace slipped on a pair of comfortable tennis shoes, pulled her hair up into a half-ponytail, and grabbed her keys, tattoo toolbox, and main portfolio album. "Be good, Rocky," she said finally leaving her room. She hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, avoiding Joe's eyes. "Good luck today," he said as she grabbed a water bottle from the refrigerator. "Thank you," she said quietly. Joe stopped her and kissed her forehead gently. Grace looked up at him, uncertainty in her eyes. "I might not be here when you get back, so…call me and let me know how it went," he said. "Okay," she said softly. "I care a lot about you, Gracie. I hope you realize that," he said leaning back against the counter. "I do, Joe…," she replied, "I'll talk to you later tonight, okay?" "Sure thing, angel," he said watching her leave, "Talk to ya later."

Grace arrived at Sick Dogs Tattoo a few minutes before eleven o' clock. She sent up a quick prayer for a successful interview before climbing out of the truck with her toolbox and album in hand. The building stood at the end of a busy intersection in Westminster, a city just north of Huntington Beach, and had a large array of promotional posters in the windows. The shop's name was spray-painted in large, thin, grey-toned graffiti letters on the right side window, with the phone number and owner's name below it. The young woman pushed open the door, taking in her surroundings. The main lobby was extremely large, brightly lit, with tattoo designs covering each wall, and even the large counter in the left-hand corner. A thin black carpet covered the floor, which surprised Grace since she was used to shops with linoleum floors. Large dice-designed end tables sat on either side of a simple black couch, and a glass table was placed in front of it, covered with several tattoo magazines. A tall, tanned man with short, dark brown hair peeking out from underneath a silver baseball cap came from behind a curtain and asked, "How can I help you, miss?" "Hi," Grace spoke, "I have an interview with a Mr. Frank Saldarelli." "What's your name?" he asked. "Grace," she answered. "Alright, have a seat," he said before disappearing back behind the curtain. Grace sighed and continued looking around the lobby area. The walls were painted a bright lime green, but were hidden underneath the dozens and dozens of frames holding the tattoo designs. A large wooden cabinet stood against the wall beside the curtained-off doorway, and Grace looked through the photos on the shelves. She noted that there were no female artists, and a soft sigh escaped her lips. It was always tougher working in an all-male shop, or so she'd heard, which was why Grace had avoided them thus far. On the top shelf were several convention awards, including one for "Most Original Tattoo." _Not many original tattoos left in this day and age_, she thought sitting on the couch. A short, pudgy bald man sporting a neatly groomed mustache and soul patch came from behind the curtain a few minutes later, and Grace stood.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Callaway. Frank Saldarelli, but you can call me Frankie," he spoke shaking her hand, "Did you find the place okay?" "Yes, sir. Not too many shops have spray-painted logos anymore," she said grinning. "Craig did that for us when we first opened. We like to keep it old school here. If you'll follow me, please," he said leading her behind the curtain. Grace spotted four cushioned tables to her left, each with a small stool on the right side, and counted three doors on her right side, two of which were closed. "One of our artists is gettin' ready to move, so we're tryin' to find someone to take his place," Frank spoke. "Where's he movin' to?" Grace asked. "Some town in Georgia. I can't remember the name, though," he said stepping into a room across from the last worktable. Grace entered and sat down in a plush folding chair. Frank sat down behind his desk, pulling out a small stack of papers. "Alright, then. I wanna tell you a little bit about our shop here. Sick Dogs has been in business for the past 15 years. We are known for being friendly and having some of the best artists in Southern California. We have a full-view sterilization room and private rooms for the client's convenience. As you saw, we have four spaces for tattooing, as well as one private room, and two rooms for piercings. All artists are trained by the Red Cross for blood-borne pathogens, disease transition, and CPR," he started, "Do you have proof of said certifications?" "Yes, sir," Grace answered. "Good. Alright, tell me a little bit about yourself, then," he said picking up a pen. "Let's see, I was born and raised just outside o' Houston. I moved to California after high school, and did my apprenticeship down in L.A. Once I finished up there, I moved out to Florida and worked for a year and a half," she responded, "Then, I moved up to Connecticut, and worked for about three years before comin' back out here." "Tell me about your shop experiences, please," he said jotting down notes.

"Well, down in L.A., I worked at Mystic Harbor Tattoo. I didn't touch a needle for almost two years," Grace said grinning, "But the wait was worth it, 'cause I did about a year's worth o' work in my last three months there." "Good deal," Frank said continuing to scribble notes. "Um, in Florida, I worked in this hole-in-the-wall shop called Superstar Ink. And, in Connecticut, I worked at Hunt & Huntington Tattoo," she said fidgeting slightly. "What'd you do down in Florida?" he asked. Grace swallowed and took a deep breath. "A little bit o' everything," she answered, "There was a lot of graffiti work, a lot of…gang-related tattoos and things like that." "Oh, okay. We get some o' that here, too. Why'd you only stay there for a year and a half?" he asked looking up at her. Grace hesitated to speak, not wanting to relive the nightmare that Florida had been for her. "Personal issues," she said quietly. Frank couldn't miss the pain on her face, so he switched gears. "Do you have a specialty?" he asked. "Nah, not really. I can freehand pretty well, if that makes a difference," she answered. "You and Craig would get along great, then. He's got this freaky thing where he'll meet a person, talk to 'em for a half an hour, then come back with a sketch of what they want," he said grinning, "And usually, it's right on." Grace finally relaxed and nodded. "Same here," she said. "Yeah, it's a pretty unique skill to have," he said grinning as well, "So how'd you meet Paulie?" "My dad used him as his artist, and this summer, I went home for…again, personal reasons. My dad knew I needed to do somethin' to keep my mind off some things, I guess, so he took me to get a tattoo from Paulie," Grace responded, "Next thing I know, I was workin' at his shop." "Yeah, Paulie's been around since even before _I_ did my apprenticeship, and that was…good Lord, probably almost 20 years ago," Frank said grinning. "Yeah, he's definitely an old-school kind o' guy," she commented. "How was your experience in Connecticut?" he asked.

"Interesting," Grace said, "I did my first full body part there." "Which one?" he asked. "It was a friend o' one o' my brother's. He wanted a lion's face on his back in gray wash. It took a couple sessions to finish, but it was one o' my best pieces," she said. "How big was it?" he asked. "Um, he was about seven feet tall, so the piece was about three feet long and two feet wide," she said, "He was a basketball player." "Oh, wow. Which school?" he asked. "University of Connecticut. I went there for a couple years, but gave it up about two weeks ago to…pursue my dream of bein' a great tattoo artist," she said honestly. "Can't fault you for that. What were you studying?" he spoke. "Painting. It was alright, but…I felt too restricted as far as what my professors considered art and what I considered art," she said grinning. "Many tattoo artists do," Frank said grinning as well, "Alright, tell me about your worst customer. How'd you deal with him or her?" Grace's eyes dropped to her hands, memories of her session with Terry bombarding her mind. "Um…I had this guy I used to date…come into my shop for a piece," she said, trying not to divulge too much information, "We had a rocky past, so to speak, and…I ended up doin' the piece. My policy is never turn down a customer, no matter what." "That can be a pretty dangerous policy, especially around these areas," Frank commented. "Yeah, well…I think I've learned my lesson," she said quietly. Frank nodded and asked, "So what was your best customer like?" Grace smiled and shrugged. "I've done a lotta work over the past five or so years. I can't really pick out a best one," she answered. "What's the first one that comes to mind, then?" he asked. "Um, probably…tattooing my boss back in Connecticut. He was a real stickler for perfection, and it's kinda hard to reach that in the tattoo business. One person's greatest work can be the worst piece another person has seen, ya know," she responded, "But…he designed somethin' for me to do, and then…trusted me with gettin' it done the way I felt most comfortable. It was…it was a really cool session."

"Awesome, awesome. Alright, if you weren't tattooing, what would you be doin'?" he said next. "I'd be a bum on the street," Grace answered straightforwardly. "Why do you say that?" Frank asked. "Tattooing is all I know, and it's all I wanna know," she said. "Good answer," he said grinning. Grace smiled and blushed slightly. "Okay. Often we have customers come in just before closing time, and they want a tattoo. Since we are here for them, how do you feel about workin' past closing time?" Frank asked. "If I've done it once, I've done it a million times. The only place I didn't do it that much was in Florida, because my boss there was a real stickler for shuttin' down when it was time," she answered, "But it's not a big deal to me. My life revolves around this business, and I'm in it to learn as much as I can before I…venture off and open my own shop." "How long do you plan on stayin' in California this time around?" he asked. "I'm really not sure, to be honest. I would give you a time frame, but…I don't know where life is gonna take me. I could be here two months or ten years," she answered honestly. "But are you lookin' for somethin' long-term?" he asked. "Yeah…I am," she said grinning. "Good. So are we," he said, "Do you work by appointment or by first-come/first-serve?" "First come, first serve," she answered, "If I'm not gonna be there, I try and get one o' my coworkers to book a few appointments for me, just so I know I've got somethin' comin' in the next day. But when I'm at the shop, it's for a set amount o' hours, and whoever wants me to ink 'em, that's who I'm workin' on." "Cool. Well, here, we do have a schedule. It's a six-day workweek, Monday through Saturday. We're closed on Sundays. The only person who works by appointment is Jeff Closson, 'cause he goes to school part-time," Frank explained, "Do you have any issues with that?" "Nope," she said grinning. "So here's what we'll do. You get the next person that comes in, because Donnie – that's the guy you met out front – and Phil are both with customers right now, and Craig's not scheduled to work today. Sound like a plan?" he asked standing. "Yep," she said standing as well. Frank let her out of the room first, then led her back out into the lobby.

Within a few minutes, the door opened and the lanky African-American Grace had met in Las Vegas strolled through the door. "Frankie, what's up, my man?" he asked with a grin. "Not much, Corey. How was Vegas?" Frank responded. "She would know," Corey said waving slightly to Grace. Frank looked down at the young woman, who'd flushed a crimson red. "You know jiu-jitsu?" he asked. "A little bit," she said quietly. "A little bit, my ass. Man, she took down Matt Serra with a rear-naked!" Corey said leaning against the counter. Frank's eyes bugged wide, and Grace turned an even deeper shade of red. "How can I help you?" she squeaked out, trying to turn the attention away from herself. "Where's Donnie?" Corey asked. "He's with a customer right now, Corey. Grace here is doin' an interview, and I told her the next person to walk through the door was her customer. You cool with that?" Frank responded. "Yeah, sure. I just need a little shading and writing done," Corey answered back. "Let me see," Grace spoke up. Corey rolled up his left sleeve to show off a rose outline, empty banner, and cross underneath it. "What's it mean?" she asked. "It's for my mom," he answered, "She died about a year ago." "Oh…sorry," she said quietly. "Nah, it's cool," he said, "Can you do it?" "Do you wanna see my portfolio first?" she asked. "If Frankie says you're good enough, that's all I need," he said grinning. Grace smiled slightly and led him back behind the curtain. She quickly set up her things, then instructed Corey to stretch out on the first worktable. "What's her name?" she asked. "Marianne," he answered. "Any particular style?" she asked. "Regal…like her," he said quietly. Grace nodded and asked, "Any particular colors?" "Red, I think, for the rose…," he answered. "You think?" she asked. Corey took a deep breath and looked towards her. "What was her favorite color?" she asked, seeing the hesitation in his eyes. "Purple," he answered. "Alright, how 'bout this? With your skin tone, bein' kinda light, I'm gonna go with a tone called medium violet red. It's closer to purple than red, but it'll show up pretty well," she offered. "Okay," he said grinning.

Grace pulled tubes of purple and red from her box, then mixed them appropriately. "Alright, what else?" she asked. "Gold for the cross," he answered. "I can do a darker gold, almost a brown, that'll show up really well," she suggested. "Sure," he responded. Grace again mixed the appropriate colors before finally setting up the wireless tattoo machine. "You ready?" she asked looking down at Corey. "Go for it," Corey said grinning. Grace took a deep breath before leaning forward to begin her work. It didn't take long, only about two hours, before she finished shading the cross. When she finally wiped it clean, Corey held up his arm and studied her work. "How long you been doin' this?" he asked. "Five years," she said. "This is unbelievable. It's…just like I thought it would be," he said quietly. Grace grinned and bowed her head in thanks. "What do I owe you?" he asked. "Nothin'," she said, "You were my interview, so it was free." "Come on, Frank. Let me pay her somethin'," Corey said to the older man. "That's her decision, man," Frank responded grinning. "Don't worry about it, Corey. Consider it an apology for bein' so rude in Vegas," Grace spoke up. "Nah, that was understandable. I told all my friends how this little 5'3" girl took down a black belt jiu-jitsu guy!" he said smiling broadly. "I'm 5'4"," she said grinning. Corey rolled his eyes playfully as she placed a piece of saran wrap over his tattoo. "A whole inch," he said back. "It makes a difference, sweetheart," she responded taping the wrap down. "Thanks a bunch, Gracie. Maybe I'll be seein' you around this place," he said sliding off the worktable. "Maybe," Grace said cleaning up her mess. "Later, Frankie. Tell Donnie I'll holla at him sometime this week," Corey said heading for the front door. "Will do, man. Later," Frank responded.

The door opened and closed, and Frank applauded politely. "Very impressive, Ms. Callaway. So, what do you say? You want a job?" he said grinning. "Well, I have an interview tomorrow at a shop in Huntington Beach. I'll let you know either way tomorrow night, if that's okay," she answered. "Sure thing. I appreciate you stoppin' by today, though," he said shaking her hand. "No problem. I appreciate you givin' me a chance," she responded packing up her toolbox. Frank led her to the front door and waved goodbye, watching as she climbed into her truck before going back inside. Grace smiled the entire way back to Joe's apartment. It was a relatively short interview, but it had still given her the chance to prove her skills. When she stepped inside the apartment, she wasn't surprised to see Rocky sitting at the bottom of the stairs. "Hey, buddy," she said as he came up to her. She gently rubbed his head, then went over to the Lay-Z-Boy and plopped down. Now that she had her first interview out of the way, she was feeling a little less nervous about being in California. She let out a soft sigh and reclined the chair, closing her eyes to take a much-deserved nap.


	35. Steps Backward, Steps Forward

**Chapter 35…Steps Backward, Steps Forward**

Grace awoke the next morning spooned against her boyfriend, his right arm wrapped around her waist protectively. She looked over her shoulder, sighing softly at the pain etched on his features. "Joe…," she said quietly. Joe shifted slightly, pulling her closer in response. "Joe, wake up," she whispered facing him. His eyes fluttered open and locked with hers. "Are you okay?" she asked. "My back's killin' me," he whispered reaching back to feel the incision. When he pulled his hand back, there was a red, sticky substance on his fingers. "Shit…," he mumbled. Grace shot up and pulled the covers back, gasping at the small pool of blood. "We've gotta get you to the hospital," she said scrambling out of the bed. "There's a…first-aid kit in the bathroom, Gracie," he said forcing himself up. "Joe, we don't--." "Don't wanna get blood in the car," he said quietly. Grace went to the bathroom, retrieved the kit from under the sink, and quickly went back to Joe's room. He had pulled his shirt off, and was resting his hands on his knees. "What time is your interview?" he asked. "Don't worry about that, Joe," she said placing gauze over the wound. "I know you want the job at that shop, angel," he said quietly. "It's not important, Joe. I got an offer at Sick Dogs," she countered. "Don't sell yourself short, Gracie. If you got an offer there, I'm sure you'll get one from the other place," he responded. Grace sniffled and taped down the gauze. "I can still take you," she whispered. "I'll call a cab," he said grinning. "Are you sure, Joe? It's not a big deal," she said moving off the bed. Joe took her hand gently, pulling her close to him. "You've earned this shot, Grace. Don't let it get away from you," he said quietly. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "For how I acted the other day." "Don't even worry about it, sweetheart. You were right. I shouldn't have pushed so hard," he responded.

Grace leaned down and kissed him softly. "I'll be ready in a bit," she said heading for the bathroom. Joe grinned and shook his head slightly. _Stubborn about everything_, he thought. Grace quickly showered and went into her room, where she dressed in a pair of khaki shorts, a simple black tanktop, and a comfortable pair of shoes. She had a feeling this interview was going to be a little more difficult than the day before. She braided her hair in two French braid pigtails, then went back over to Joe's room. He was still sitting on the bed, but had slipped on a clean t-shirt and a pair of running shorts. "Ready?" he asked quietly. "Yeah. You need some help?" she responded. Joe got to his feet and let out a slow breath. "I guess I'll take a cab back," he said following her downstairs. Grace instinctively grabbed his pain medication before leading him out to her truck. It took a minute, but he finally managed to pull himself up into the cab, sighing heavily as he settled into the seat. "Here," Grace said pouring two pills into his hand. "Thank you, angel," he said as she pulled the seatbelt across his lap. "It's nothin', Joe," she whispered before buckling her own seatbelt, "We'll be there soon." "Okay," he said leaning his head back. Grace searched for the nearest hospital, pulling off once she got the final directions. Ten minutes later, she screeched into the emergency room parking lot of the Huntington Beach Hospital. "How'd you know?" Joe asked as she parked. The young woman shrugged and hopped out of the truck, coming around to his side and helping him out. Joe put his left arm around her shoulder, trying not to put too much of his weight on her small frame as he limped inside. "Help me, please!" Grace said to the nurse behind the desk. The middle-aged woman practically jumped from behind the desk, asking, "Where's he hurt?"

"I had surgery a couple weeks ago, and the incision opened up," Joe answered as she helped him into a wheelchair. "Have you been here before?" she asked. "Yeah…," he said through clenched teeth, "My doctor is…Harry Springfield." "Miss, you have to wait here," the woman said when Grace went to follow them through the double doors leading to individual waiting rooms. "She's comin'," Joe said quietly. "Sir, there's policies against this," the nurse argued. "She's my wife," he said quietly. The woman looked skeptical, especially when Grace's face turned beet red, but allowed the small woman to follow them. Once he was settled into an available room, the nurse left in search of his doctor. Grace sat down at Joe's head, even allowing him to take her hand, but she would not meet his eyes. "I'm sorry, Grace. I shouldn't have said that," he said quietly. Grace nodded slightly but kept her eyes down. "I just didn't wanna be here by myself. Needles…kinda scare me a little bit," he explained, "If you don't wanna stay--." "The interview's not for another hour and a half, so it's fine, Joe," she whispered. Joe sighed softly and rested his head on his free hand, staring at Grace's profile. To be honest, he had no idea why he'd told the nurse Grace was his wife. He knew almost the entire front staff by name, and he knew he could have gotten away with telling the truth. Still, something about that label just fit right. "You're gonna burn a hole in my face, Joe," Grace said quietly, a half-grin forming on her lips. "Sorry, angel," he whispered. "What time did you get in last night?" she asked. "Just after three. I went out with a friend o' mine, since it was her 21st birthday, and I guess we partied a little too hard," he said quietly. "Oh…okay," Grace said fighting down pangs of jealousy.

"What'd you do?" Joe asked. "I took a nap after my interview, and then I spent a few hours…drivin' around town to kinda…learn my way around," she answered, "I took Rocky to the beach, and that was interesting. He's never seen the ocean before, so it freaked him out a little bit." "Really?" he said grinning. "Yeah, it was pretty entertaining. He'd go up to the water, sniff a little, even splash around a bit. But as soon as a wave came crashin' in, he went runnin'," she said chuckling softly. Joe smirked and said, "I'm sure it's pretty overwhelming, especially for a farm dog like him." "Yeah, I guess so," she whispered as the door opened. "Mr. Seanoa, what did you do?" the tall, white-haired man asked. "Partied too hard, Dr. Springfield," Joe answered forcing a grin. "Didn't I warn you against that, young man? You put yourself in situations where you're not all there, and it slows down your healing process," Harry chided. Joe nodded and asked, "How far is this gonna push me back?" Harry sighed and slipped on a pair of latex gloves, then rolled up Joe's shirt. "Good Lord, Joey. There's no way this happened from partying," he said pulling the gauze back. Joe glanced at Grace and sighed. "Talk," Harry said wiping away the blood with an antibacterial wipe. "I got into it with some punk at the bar, doc," he said quietly. "Why?" Harry asked. "He was talkin' shit," Joe said simply. "About?" Harry prodded. Joe sighed once more as his doctor pulled a sterilized hypodermic needle from a cabinet. He waited until the older man had numbed the area around his wound with a general anesthetic. "I was there to just…have a few beers, and…that led to a few more, and…you get the picture. Anyway, this kid sittin' a couple seats down started talkin' outta his ass about me, sayin' he'd seen my MMA fights before I got into wrestling, that I wasn't shit, and all this crap. Next thing I know, we're goin' at it," he said quietly, "I'm pretty sure he slammed me into the bar a couple times, which is…why I'm here now."

Harry sighed softly and rubbed the wound down with iodine. "So much for rehab on Monday," Joe said. "You got that right, son. You're out for at least another two or three weeks. You're lucky if I don't put you on bedrest for that time," Harry responded, "Now who's this young lady?" "I'm Joe's girlfriend," Grace said quietly. "I'm gonna need for you to make sure Mr. Seanoa here doesn't tear these stitches again, miss," Harry said. Grace swallowed and nodded, her eyes meeting Joe's for the first time. He saw the anger and disappointment, and tried to silently apologized, but she shook her head and looked away. It took almost a half an hour, but Harry finally managed to close up the incision. He cleaned the area and taped a fresh piece of gauze over it. "You're on bedrest for 10 days, Joe, and I don't wanna hear any arguments. I want you back in here next Friday so I can check on these stitches," he said taking off his gloves, "I'll be back with a new prescription." Grace watched the doctor leave, waiting until the door shut completely before speaking. "How could you, Joe?" she said looking back at him, "I have no problem with what you do when we're not together. I'll have to deal with that enough when you go back on the road. But how am I gonna trust you then if you lie to me now?" "Because I knew you'd be pissed about the fight," he answered as she pulled her hand away. "You're damn right I'm pissed about the fight. You knew you had rehab on Monday, and you go and pull a dumb stunt like this," she snapped standing. "It _was_ my fault, 'cause I goaded him on. I got home safe 'cause one o' the bouncers drove me home, and another one drove my car." "I don't care how you got home, Joe. I wouldn't have even cared if you were out with some broad. At least be upfront about it," she said heading for the door. "Grace, please don't leave," he whispered. "I need some air," she snapped leaving the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Joe sighed and dropped his head back down on the cushioned table. He knew he'd made a mistake by lying to his girlfriend, and he didn't know if she'd let him forget it any time soon. Dr. Springfield returned a few minutes later with a small white bag in hand. "So that's two bad decisions you made in 24 hours," he said shutting the door. "What?" Joe grumbled. "You got in a fight, and you lied to your girlfriend about it," Harry responded, smirking when Joe looked up at him, "I've been a doctor for 30-somethin' years, son. I'm pretty good at judgin' reactions to unexpected news." Joe sighed softly and moved to sit up, waving off a helping hand from his doctor. "She didn't leave, did she?" he asked quietly. "She's out in the lobby," Harry said, "I'll grab your wheelchair." "Doc, please," Joe said sliding off the table, "I'll be fine." "That's what you said after you begged me to take those stitches out early," Harry countered with a raised eyebrow. Joe sighed and leaned back against the table. Harry grinned and retrieved the wheelchair from outside the door, helping Joe get seated. When he rolled him out into the lobby area, they saw Grace standing near the right-side window, her back facing the double doors. "Gracie…," Joe said quietly, "Are you ready?" "Are you goin' back to your place or to your parents' house?" she asked stiffly. "I really don't want them to meet you like this," he said honestly. Grace scoffed slightly and looked over her shoulder. "I could say the same thing," she whispered painfully. "I'll call a cab, then," he responded. Grace swallowed and watched as he rolled himself over to the payphones, knowing she'd never forgive herself if he got hurt worse because of her anger. She went over to him, hung the phone up, and pushed him towards the exit. "Thank you, miss," Harry spoke up. "Yeah…sure," she whispered heading through the sliding doors.

The ride back to Joe's apartment was dead silent, neither person even sparing the other a glance for different reasons. Grace had a feeling that, if she looked at her boyfriend, she'd toss him out of the truck. Joe, on the other hand, felt guilty and ashamed of his actions, and understood completely the anger radiating from Grace's small body. When she pulled into the parking lot and parked, Joe swung the door open and went to slide out. "You're gonna bust your stitches if you do that," Grace said opening her door. She jumped out and slammed the door shut, then came over to Joe's side. She helped him out as best she could, making sure he didn't put too much exertion on his back. When they finally reached his apartment, she helped him into the Lay-Z-Boy chair. "What do you want for lunch?" she asked heading for the kitchen. "I can order somethin', Grace," he argued. "At this point, I think you should be savin' your money, Joe. I can fix you somethin' for lunch, and make somethin' for dinner when I get back. That's why I went grocery shopping," she said pulling out a bag of steamed vegetables and tossing it into the microwave. "Seems like you've already got this all planned out, then," he said quietly. "You can always go to your parents', Joe," she snapped back. Joe's jaw tightened, but he didn't say a word. She was right, and he knew it. After putting the vegetables on a plate, and making a toasted ham sandwich, Grace set the plate and fork on a tray. She put a glass of lightly sweetened tea on the tray before taking it out to Joe. "Here," she whispered setting the meal on his lap. "Thank you, Grace," he said quietly. Grace swallowed and whistled for her dog, which bounded down the stairs moments later. "I'll be back tonight," she said before heading out the front door. Joe almost expected her to slam the door, but she shut as gently as possible. "It's gonna be a long three months," he said to the empty room.

Grace parked in front of Bad Influence Tattoo Shop just moments before her interview was scheduled to start. She hopped out of the truck with her toolbox in hand, Rocky right behind her, and shut the door. Heading inside, the difference in atmosphere was apparent right away. The blood-red walls held sporadically placed frames of tattoo designs, and various sized lamps hung from the ceiling. Around the frames were several traditional Japanese dragons, painted in a bright gold to contrast against the red paint. There was a dark brown three-seat couch, a matching two-seat couch, and a black loveseat with red trim to her left. A lanky, dark-haired Asian man sat next to a redheaded female about the same size, and both people nodded slightly at her. "Can I help you?" a husky-voiced male asked from behind a small black counter to her right. Grace locked eyes with him, and said, "I have an interview here with Bob Joyner." "What's your name, miss?" he asked. "Grace Callaway," she answered. The cream-skinned man looked down at a small notebook and said, "I'll be right back." Grace nodded slightly and seated herself on the two-seated couch, Rocky stretching out at her feet. The lobby wasn't as big as the one at Sick Dogs, but it was still nicely decorated. The dim lights gave the place a taboo-type atmosphere, like customers weren't exactly supposed to be there. Even the front windows were painted a dark red, the dragons continuing across them and meeting at the doorway. The carpet was crossed between black tile and a carpeted red-and-white shop logo. Grace grinned slightly, impressed at the uniqueness of the design. There was an open doorway just feet away from the couches, and she figured that's where the shop work was done. A shirtless, bald male with tattoos covering his arms, and one on his neck, came through the doorway moments later. "Grace? I'm Bob Joyner," he said extending his hand, "AKA "Big Boss Bob." I'm sorry, but you can't have that dog in here." Grace shook his hand and grinned, countering, "Call him a service dog, then, 'cause he's my eyes and ears."

Bob grinned and gave a curt nod. "Might not be a bad idea in this town," he said, "Thanks for comin', sweetheart." "No problem. Thanks for at least seein' me today," she said following him through the doorway. There were seven areas spread around the large room, a half-closed curtain separating each one. Behind the curtains, Grace could see worktables, benches, chairs, and tattoo and piercing tools. One of the areas was occupied, or so Grace assumed with the sounds of a buzzing needle and two people talking. Back in the far right corner was a glass sliding door, and she could see that it was an office. Bob let her inside first, then followed and sat down behind his desk. "I hope you'll excuse my…informal appearance. It gets kinda hot in this place sometimes, even with the A/C on," he said. "It's fine. I worked down in Florida for a while, so I'm used to it," she said grinning. "Where at in Florida?" he asked. "Miami," she answered. "Big city girl, then?" he asked grinning. "No, not really, to be honest. I was born and raised outside o' Houston, Texas," Grace said, "I prefer the country, but the city's where all the good shops are." "Sometimes," Bob responded. "Yeah…sometimes," Grace said smiling. "Well, as you can tell, we're kinda laid back here at B.I. When it's time to work, it's time to work, and when it's time to play…well, dammit, it's time to fuckin' play," he said leaning back in his chair, "I see you brought your stuff already. I like the initiative." "Better to have it and not need it than need it and not have it," she said crossing her legs. "My dad used to say the same thing about condoms," Bob said straight-faced. Grace went to speak, but she had to force down a cough. "Gets 'em every time," he said chuckling, "Alright, down to business. B.I. is my baby. I've had her open with Todd Carpentier out there for almost 15 years. The guy behind the counter is Jarome Bates, our current apprentice, though I don't know how long he'll last. The chick is RaBeckah Michaels, but don't call her Becka. She prefers "Bex", and she's been here for just about five years. The guy workin' right now, the one you heard on your way back here, is Franklin Tran, but he goes by Frank."

Grace nodded slightly as he continued speaking. "Every single one of 'em is Red Cross certified, and I won't go any further if you don't have the same certifications," Bob said. "I do," she responded. "Good. We are also certified with the Occupational Safety and Health Administration, and that's somethin' that I will require of you if I were to offer you a job. OSHA has the strictest guidelines for workplace safety and health codes, so we at Bad Influence Tattoo have surpassed industry standards, and it's somethin' we take a lot o' pride in," he said grinning. "I can tell," Grace said eyeing the certificates covering the office walls. "Like I said, me and Todd have been doin' this for just about 15 years. Frankie's been tattooin' for three years, and piercing for four. Louis Williams, the one gettin' ready to leave this place, has been tattooin' for seven years. In addition, I told you about Bex and J-Rock. That's a combined 40-plus years of experience under one roof, which can get a little hectic with egos and whatnot. What's been your toughest experience with a coworker?" he said. Grace thought back to her time in Florida, and remembered Luigi, an Italian artist with the mindset of a mobster. She told Bob of a time where Luigi tried to pick a fight with her over the number of customers she was getting, and how she stood her ground against him. "He was a real chauvinistic kinda guy, and that day proved it. I've had to fight since I left home to prove that I'm a good tattoo artist, and that guy just plucked my last nerve," she said quietly. "So what happened after that?" he asked. Grace swallowed and looked away. She'd told Terry of how Luigi had treated her, and the next day, her bosses had told her Luigi had been hospitalized for a broken larynx. "Boyfriend at the time beat him up," she said quietly. "At the time?" he asked. "Trust me, you don't have to worry about that ever happenin' here," she responded.

"And you don't have to worry about coworkers goin' psycho like that. We're a real tight-knit group here, and we like to keep it that way," Bob said grinning, "Now, what was your apprenticeship like?" "It was hell on earth," Grace said chuckling softly, "I so badly wanted to tattoo within the first few months, but…my boss knew I wasn't ready for it. I drew on almost anything I could get my hands on, including fruit, until she finally did give me a shot." "How long did you wait?" he asked. "21 months," she answered. "That's an unusually long apprenticeship. Why so long?" he questioned. "She wanted to make sure _I_ wanted it, that I was gonna stick with it when times were tough. She was the only one who would give me a chance. She was also the one I thought believed in me the least, 'cause it took her so long to let me do what she'd taught me," she explained, "So, one night…she invited me down to the shop, 'cause I lived above it, for a tattoo party for one o' her friends. I thought I was just gonna be observing again, but…she told me to pick a booth and get to work." "That had to be nerve-wracking," he said grinning. "That's an understatement. It took me 15 minutes to stop shaking. However…, once I did get myself under control, it was a blast. The party lasted about six hours, and I think I did four pieces," she said grinning as well. "Cool deal. Where was this at again?" he asked. "Mystic Harbor Tattoo Company down in L.A.," Grace said. "Oh, with Joanna Everett?" Bob asked. "Yes, sir," she answered. "I've heard of her place, but I've never been down there. How long were you there total?" he asked. "After the apprenticeship, I stayed for another three months before headin' out to Florida," she said. "And how long were you in Florida?" he asked. "Another 18 months. I had some personal issues that…kinda made it not a good place to stay," she said quietly. "Ex-boyfriend?" he said. "Yeah," she responded.

"Gotcha. I saw on your résumé that you worked up in Connecticut after that. What was that like?" he said. "It had its highs and lows. One o' my bosses was real hard to get through to, and it took me two months to actually be able to hold a conversation longer than two minutes with him," she said grinning, "But…it was a great experience overall, and I miss it." "Why'd you leave?" he asked. "Um, this summer, I worked at a small shop back home in Texas, and…got to do a lot o' things both as a tattoo artist and as a businesswoman. The owner really started to trust me with a lot of the day-to-day operations of the place, 'cause he was good friends with my dad. I got to do a lot more than I had in the past," she said crossing her legs, "When I went back to Connecticut, I decided to…drop outta school. I wanted to devote all of my attention to my shop. But…one o' my bosses thought that I'd be held back at his shop, said there wasn't that much to do other than tattooin', so…I quit." "Hmm…," Bob said quietly. "I wasn't gonna stay somewhere I wasn't welcome, and I hope you can understand that," she said. "Oh, I do. I worked ten years before I opened up this place. You get to a point where you realize that…workin' for someone else ain't all there is to life," he said grinning. Grace nodded slightly and shifted in the seat. "So why back out here to California, then? Why not go back to Texas?" he asked. "My parents don't know where I am, and I'd like to keep it that way. They know I'm not in Connecticut, but…I don't really wanna tell 'em where I am until I know I'm gonna make it," she answered hesitantly. "Ah, a rebel with a cause," he said grinning once more. Grace merely shrugged in response. "What's been your biggest challenge in your life, Grace?" Bob asked. The young woman let out a slow breath and thought back over the past seven years, trying to pick just one moment as the toughest. A tear fell from her left eye, but she quickly wiped it away. "Forgiving the man who raped me," she whispered.

Bob handed over a box of tissues, watching as she got herself together. "When?" he asked quietly. "May," she said just as quietly. At a loss for words, Bob took a moment to get his mind back on track. "Please don't let that affect whether or not you give me a shot. I'm not a victim, Mr. Joyner," Grace said looking back at him. "I wouldn't dare do that. My next question was actually gonna be how you found it in you to forgive him," he responded. "I realized that…to not forgive him…was to let him stay in control," she answered, "And…I was tired o' him controllin' me." "So not a rebel, just…independent," he said quietly. "Yeah," she said grinning. "That is a…most admirable quality to have, Grace," Bob commented. "Thank you," she said trying not to blush. "So it's obvious you wanna own your own shop one day. What do you expect to gain from workin' at what would be your fifth shop in seven years?" he asked straightforwardly. Grace sighed and looked back down at her hands. In her seven years working in tattoo shops, she had learned life lessons a thousand times over, and yet, she still felt like she didn't know anything about the crazy journey that was her life. "To be honest…my dad always told me the day I stopped learning about what I do in life is the day I should retire. I really think 24 is a bit young to be retiring," she said after a few moments. Bob grinned and nodded slightly. "Much agreed," he said, "What can you bring to the table?" "As far as what I specialize in?" she asked. Bob nodded and Grace smiled fully. "I love to do freehand. Drawing is a passion o' mine, and it really helps me with tattooin'. It shows up in my styles, because I'll go in with a stencil design, and…as I'm doin' the piece, some spark will come through," she explained, "The final piece will have changed from the original design, if ever so slightly, and…for some reason, my customers are always that much happier."

"Let me see your portfolio," Bob said grinning. Grace pulled the album from her toolbox, opening it and handing it over. "When was this?" he asked pointing to a blue-and-white wispy fairy. "That was my first piece at my shop in Florida, so…about five years ago," she answered, "I generally don't like to do fairies, 'cause I'm not that kinda girl, but…that's what he wanted." "He?" he questioned. "Yeah, he. Apparently, he wanted somethin' to represent his ideal girl," she explained. "Okay," he said flipping through the pages, "Nice…nice…holy shit, when'd you do this?" Grace looked over the desk, smiling at the large gray wash graveyard. "That was my last piece in Connecticut. It was for the captain o' the U-Conn basketball team as his graduation gift," she explained, "Each headstone represented a team they conquered to win the NCAA Championship three years runnin'." "That's pretty damn impressive, Grace. It looks huge," he said eyeing the detail of the skulls and clouds. "I think he was…7'4" or 7'5", so yeah…it took a while to finish," she said. "You did that in one sitting?" he asked looking up at her. "I was leavin' for the summer, and I promised him we'd get it done," she answered. "How long?" he asked. Grace sighed and said, "Fifteen very long, very excruciating hours. The shop opened at nine a.m., and we didn't leave until just after midnight." "Wow. How much did you charge him?" he asked. "It was a graduation gift, and he was a friend o' my younger brother, so…I let it go for free," Grace said, not surprised to see his eyes bug wide, "Yes, I did 15 hours o' work for free. Sometimes, it's more about the experience than the payoff." "Gotcha," Bob said simply, not speaking again until he'd finished looking over her album. Grace sat nervously, trying to gauge his reaction once he was done. "I'll be right back," he said standing and picking up the album. Grace watched him leave, letting out a heavy sigh. "I don't know, boy," she said rubbing Rocky's head gently.

Nearly ten minutes later, Bob returned with the man and woman from the lobby. "This is Todd Carpentier and Bex Michaels," Bob said. "Nice to meet both o' you," Grace said shaking their hands. "You, too. We were very impressed with your album there, Grace," RaBeckah said grinning. "Thank you," Grace said smiling. "I do have one question, though," Todd spoke up, "If Big Bob here were to offer you a job, how long would you be stayin' here? He said you've been at four shops in seven years, which some people consider job-hoppin'." "Well, he also should've told you that I apprenticed for two years at the first place, had some issues at the second place, worked three years at the third place, and was more of a guest artist at the fourth place," Grace countered. Todd grinned and looked at Bob. "She's got some spice to her," he said. "And "she" also hates bein' talked about when she's right there," Grace said with a raised eyebrow. Todd nodded in acknowledgement, giving her a wink as well. "I like her," RaBeckah said smiling, "Been tellin' you for three years now we need another me in here." "I get another you, and I might as well retire right now," Bob said playfully. "Ass," RaBeckah joked back. "I know," Bob responded. "Alright, Grace, here's the deal," Todd spoke up, "I've got a customer comin' in within the hour. She's a repeat customer, and a good friend o' mine. She doesn't know what she wants, just that she wants another piece done. Can you handle that?" "Like the pro that I am," she said grinning. "Good deal, then. You can join us in the lobby. We'll talk a little bit more about your background," he said smiling broadly. Grace nodded and stood, Rocky on her heels as she followed the small group back out to the lobby.

A half an hour later, a tall, busty Hispanic woman walked through door, dressed in black tights and a bright blue and silver short-sleeved dress that came about three inches above her knees. She spotted the owner and smiled. "Todd, papi, what's goin' on?" she asked kicking the door shut with one of her silver, platform heels. "Waitin' on you, Lucky," Todd said grinning. "You know it's about that time again, sweetie," Lucky said, "It's gonna be the right arm today." "The only place that's left, huh?" he said looking at Grace, "It's all you." "Who's the new chica?" Lucky asked. "I'm Grace," Grace spoke, "You mind bein' my interview today?" "Again, Bobby?" Lucky asked pouting her full red lips. "You know you love me," Bobby responded. Lucky feigned an exasperated sigh, rolling her eyes skyward. "Now what would your wifey say?" she said grinning. "Name a time and place, beautiful," he said innocently. Lucky smiled and eyed Grace. "How long you been doin' this, missy?" she asked. "Just over five years, ma'am," Grace answered. "Good times. Let's go talk," Lucky said heading through the doorway to the work areas. Grace let out a deep breath and stood, following the older woman. They went into the third work area, and Lucky hopped up onto the table. "So how do you like the place?" she asked running her fingers through her honey-blonde hair. "It's chill. Everybody's real nice," Grace said pulling out a pencil and sketchpad. "Yeah, they're a good crowd," Lucky said grinning. "What can I do for ya today?" Grace asked. "An angel," Lucky said, "I've got a she-devil standin' in the gate of hell on my left arm, and I want the opposite on my right arm. "Let me see," Grace said. Lucky rolled up her sleeve, showing off the recent tattoo. Grace ran her left middle finger over the outline, taking in as much detail as she could.

The she-devil sported a skimpy red halter-top, which barely covered the essentials, and red high heels. Her right leg was kicked up, and she held a long black pitchfork in her right hand. Grace also noted the woman had little horns coming up near the hairline, while her long black hair had thick red streaks going through it. The gate was surprisingly well done: the steps were made out of 21 skulls, pillars made of bones, an archway of cracked rock, and a large skull for the centerpiece. "This is really good," she said quietly, "Why'd you get it?" "I'm the devil in disguise, or so my parents used to tell me," Lucky answered. "So why get an angel?" Grace asked. "To counter the forces of evil in my life," Lucky said, "Some days I like to be bad, and some days I like to be good. I figure this'll help balance me out a little more." "Hmm…," Grace whispered sitting down on a stool. "What's that for, that "hmm"?" Lucky asked. "You don't have to be defensive here, Lucky. I get the feelin' this is kind of a safe haven for you anyway," Grace said quietly, "Besides, we've all got our own closet o' skeletons, too." Lucky's face turned red under her make-up, and she couldn't think of a word to say. "I'm not psychic," Grace said grinning, her hand beginning to move over the page. "Sorry," Lucky said. "I don't wanna know your life story, Lucky, just what makes ya tick," Grace responded, "You'll be ten times happier if we do this my way." "You sure are a _señora mandón_," Lucky said grinning. "I'm sorry, what?" Grace said looked up at her. "Bossy lady," Lucky said with a wink. "I kinda have to be sometimes, or people underestimate me and try to walk all over me," Grace said. "Yeah, I know how ya feel," Lucky spoke, "This town surely ain't for the weak." "I'm sure it's nothin' compared to L.A.," Grace replied grinning.

"Yeah, you got that right. I stayed there for about five years, and got the _cicatrices_ to prove it," Lucky said grinning as well, "Scars, I mean." "How long have you been here, then?" Grace asked. "Just over three years, actually. I still go down to L.A. to shop and see the stars and whatnot, but Huntington Beach is more my type o' town. It's still a big city, but not like L.A.," Lucky replied, "Where'd you move from?" "Connecticut," Grace said, "It was time for a change o' scenery, ya know." "Yeah. I grew up just south o' Detroit, and knew there was more to the world than another manufacturing town. So, I moved out to L.A. after I had my last kid," Lucky responded. "How many do you have?" Grace asked. "Three. 18, 11, and 8," Lucky said, "Let me tell ya, it's a challenge. Everyday it is somethin' else with them. But…they're my world, so I don't even mind." Grace forced a grin as she thought about her own mother, wondering if she had that same position in her mother's life. "You alright?" Lucky asked after a few moments. "Yeah…sorry," Grace said continuing to sketch, "You were sayin'?" "Oh, nothin' really, just kinda rambling," Lucky responded. "The best way to get to know someone is to let 'em ramble," Grace said with a smile. "I suppose so. I never take the time, 'cause there's always another customer," Lucky responded. "Gotcha. When'd you get your first tattoo?" Grace asked. "Um, just after Eric, my youngest boy, was born. I've got a huge tree goin' up the outside o' my right leg, and it's got each o' their names, birthdays, and faces from when they were first born," Lucky said, "It's mostly shaded, but I'm hopin' to add some color to it down the road." "Some pieces look better just shaded. It all depends on the artist," Grace said. "Bobby and Scorpion – Todd – did that one, and they are pretty much pros at that," Lucky explained, "But they did it in a way where I could add some color, and it wouldn't look all fucked up, ya know."

"I gotcha. I'm all about mixin' and matchin' different colors. This industry doesn't have much originality left, so I try to keep what little of it is left," Grace said brushing off the pad. "You're done?" Lucky asked in shock. "Oh, no, not yet," Grace answered, "I won't be long, though." Lucky watched her leave the area, sliding the sheet closed, and shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, then," she said to herself. 15 minutes later, Grace returned with her sketchpad and a grin on her face. "How's that?" she asked handing the small book over to the older woman. Lucky's jaw dropped as she stared at the drawing. The angel was dressed in a floor-length robe, a rosary hanging around her neck and crown of roses around her head, and stood with her arms stretched out in a welcoming pose. The gate was comprised of fluffy, cloud-like steps, pillars of tiger lilies, and a set of wings connected by a halo for the centerpiece. "This is amazing, Grace," she said quietly, "Where'd you learn how to do this?" "L.A.," Grace said grinning, "Any changes?" "Maybe silver hair…in two braids," Lucky said. "I can do white highlights, 'cause that's a color that fades pretty fast," Grace responded. "Sure," Lucky said smiling. "Alright, then. Be right back," Grace said before slipping back out. Lucky moved down to the workbench, rolling up her right sleeve. Grace returned a few minutes later with a small piece of stencil paper. "You ready?" she asked kneeling down and flipping open her toolbox. "Oh, yeah," Lucky said grinning.

Grace smiled and pulled on a pair of latex gloves. She prepped the area on Lucky's arm by sterilizing it with rubbing alcohol, shaving away dead skin, and rubbing on a light layer of non-scented stick deodorant. She then carefully placed the stencil in the right position, sighing softly once she was done. "That'll take about ten minutes to dry," she said sitting on the stool beside Lucky. "Alright, I've got time to smoke a cigarette, then," Lucky said standing. "Sure," Grace responded, "Just so ya know, this is gonna be about a seven-hour session." "I'd already set this day aside for this," Lucky responded before leaving the area, "But I'll call my babysitter anyway." Grace lowered her head, mentally preparing for what would certainly be a grueling session. Lucky didn't return until nearly a half an hour later, apologizing as she sat down. "Don't worry about it," Grace said pulling out tubes of coloring, "Are these what you want?" Lucky eyed the sky blue, off-white, rose red, bright orange, and black tubes, a smile coming to her face. "You sure you're not psychic?" she asked. "Intuitive. Somethin' else I learned in L.A.," Grace responded pouring the colors into tiny cups. She filled a regular-sized cup with water, then finally hooked up her tattoo machine. "Here we go," she said setting it to the appropriate speed. Two and a half hours passed before Lucky asked to take another cigarette break. Grace set her tools aside, needing to use the bathroom. When she came out, Todd was waiting by the door. "How's it goin'?" he asked grinning. "There's a lot o' detail that I wasn't expectin'," she answered. "What do you mean?" he asked, "I thought you had the design set." "I thought I did, too, but…sometimes while I'm workin', an inspiration will hit, and I'll improvise as I work," she explained.

"That's a bit risky, don't ya think?" he asked. "Over the past five years, there's only been about 20 people who were originally unhappy about changes I made," she said honestly, "Of course, they'd come back a week or two later sayin' they loved it." "Why change it in the first place, though, especially after you have the stencil placed?" Todd asked. "That's just the way I work. I try to make my pieces stand out, and that won't happen if I follow the stencil all the time," she answered. "Huh…interesting take on things," he said grinning. "It works for me. Not everybody can do it," Grace said quietly. "Where'd you learn it?" he asked. "I don't know, really. It's just…somethin' that comes to me," she answered. "What changed for Lucky's piece?" he asked. "The robe, the hair, and the crown. I felt the robes should be more tattered, because the road to heaven ain't easy. The hair's gonna be a little more unruly, and I'm givin' her a crown o' thorns to go along with that fighting theme," Grace said pulling on a new pair of gloves. "Are you really religious, then?" he asked. The young woman hesitated to answer, unsure of whether that was even legal to ask. "Don't stress, Grace. I don't care if you are or not. I was just curious," Todd said knowingly. "I don't go to any particular church, if that's what you mean," she said quietly. "That's cool. I just thought your take on the tattoo was interesting," he said, "I guess I'll see ya on the next break."

When Lucky returned, Grace smiled slightly and asked, "Ready?" "Sure thing," Lucky responded sitting back on the workbench. Grace picked up her tattoo gun, rotated her neck and got back to work. Over the next three and a half hours, she completed the outline for the angel and gate, as well as the angel's coloring. Lucky talked most of the time, telling stories about her life back in Michigan, what it was like being a single mother in California, and her joy of motocross racing. She took one final smoke break, and Grace decided to call her boyfriend. "Hello?" Joe answered groggily after a few rings. "Hey, Joe," Grace said quietly, "You okay?" "Yeah, angel. My new prescription is…a lot stronger, so it…makes me real tired," he answered, "You still at your interview?" "Yeah, but I'm almost done," she said. "How do you think it's goin'?" he asked quietly. "I don't know, Joe…I really don't. The owner is real nice and chill, but his partner seems, I don't know, kinda indifferent, I guess," she said quietly. "Bad vibes?" he asked. "Nah. If that were the case, I would've been back hours ago. I just…it kinda feels like he's not really that attached to the place anymore," she responded. "What do you think o' your chances?" he asked, biting down a groan as he tried to get comfortable on the couch. "This piece I'm doin' is kinda complicated, so it's showin' a little bit more o' my skills. I think it's gonna turn out real good," she answered, "So…I'm confident in my work, just not other people's opinions of it." "As long as the customer's happy, your job's done, right?" he asked. "Yeah, I guess so," she said quietly. "So don't stress about it, angel. Opinions are like assholes, 'cause everybody's got one. Some just stink worse than others," Joe said softly. "And where'd you hear that one?" Grace asked smiling. "Your mom," he responded. "Sounds like somethin' she'd say," she whispered.

"When do you think you'll be back?" he asked. "I've got some shading left to do, but it shouldn't take more than an hour. I should be home around 8:30," she answered. "Home…I like the sound o' that, angel," he said softly. Grace blushed slightly as a smile came to her face. "You're still in trouble, mister," she whispered. "I know. Just don't make the punishment too harsh," he said grinning. "We'll see," she said as Lucky came through the curtain, "I gotta go now." "Alright, sweetheart. See ya when you get back," he responded. "Bye, Joe," she said. Joe hung up first, and Grace clicked her phone shut. "Didn't mean to interrupt," Lucky said taking her seat. "No problem," Grace said smiling, "How do you like it so far?" "It's really intricate," Lucky answered, "She kinda gives off a fighting spirit, ya know." "Yeah, I did that on purpose. I was tellin' Todd earlier, it's so much easier to…follow a life o' sin, to…listen to the…seductive voice o' the devil, ya know, than it is to fight your way into heaven," Grace said slowly. "Interesting take you have on things," Lucky said quietly. "I learn the hard way, like most humans do," Grace replied. "Were you raised in a real strict household?" Lucky asked as the younger woman slipped on a fresh pair of gloves. "More strict than most, you could say. I rebelled, of course, but I wouldn't change any of it," Grace answered grinning. "Yeah, I don't understand why people wish they could change their past. You are who you are because o' your past," Lucky said. "Exactly," Grace said quietly, starting up her work again. The two women talked quietly over the next 45 minutes, and Grace found the conversation gratifying. She usually kept quiet during her sessions, but Lucky seemed to draw people out of their shells. She finally cleaned the tattoo down as 8:15 passed on her cell phone. "What do you think?" she asked handing Lucky a mirror. Lucky eyed the tattoo carefully, analyzing the line work, coloring, and overall theme. "If Bobby doesn't hire you, I'll kill him," she finally said.

Grace smiled and shrugged nonchalantly. "You mind if I get a picture o' this, Lucky?" she asked pulling out her digital camera. "Sure thing, chica," Lucky said. Grace snapped a few photographs, truly satisfied with her work. After she cleaned the area once more, she followed Lucky out to the lobby. "All done?" Bob asked from the couch. "Yep," Lucky said grinning. "Let me see," he said standing. Lucky held out her arm proudly, and Bob held a small flashlight over the tattoo. "You changed it?" he asked Grace. "Yeah…," she hesitantly. "Don't ride her ass over that, Bobby," Lucky interjected, "It's fuckin' beautiful." Bob smirked and looked at Grace. "Let's go have a talk, missy," he said quietly. "Hold on. How much you want for this, Grace?" Lucky asked. "Not a dime," Grace answered grinning, "It was a free o' charge." "What?" Bob and Lucky asked. "I never charge for interview pieces," Grace explained. "Not even a tip?" Lucky asked. "Nope. As long as you're happy with it, that's payment enough," Grace said grinning. "Bobby, don't you let this one go," Lucky said heading for the door. "See ya next time, Lucky," Todd said from the couch. "Adios, papi," she said exiting the shop. Bob led Grace back to the office, sliding the door shut behind her. Grace sat down somewhat nervously, hoping the owner was pleased with her work. Bob sat down at his desk, folding his hands on top of his desk. Several long moments passed, but Grace didn't look away or fidget in her seat. A slow grin came to Bob's face, and he applauded politely. "That was a strong piece, Grace. Lucky doesn't let just anybody work on her," he said straightforwardly, "Jarome's been here a year, and she won't even bother talkin' to him. You were here a half an hour, and you made an impression at first sight. That says somethin', first, about who you are as a person, and, secondly, who you are as a tattoo artist." "Thank you, sir," she said politely.

"What I kinda have a problem with is you changin' designs without the permission of your customer. Now, granted, Lucky wasn't upset about it, but who's to say that the next person won't be, either? You piss off the wrong person in this town, and you can get yourself hurt. You understand where I'm comin' from?" Bob said leaning forward. "Yes, sir," Grace answered, "I can't expect you, or a customer, to understand why I do what I do. I try to build that level of trust with someone from the jump-start, so that if that inspiration does come while I'm workin', they'll believe that I'm tryin' to give them the best piece possible." "I have no doubts about that, Grace. I'm just tryin' to help _you_ understand that somethin' like that could be dangerous without that trust," he responded. "I do understand, sir, believe me," she said quietly. Bob took a deep breath and reached into a small file cabinet beside his desk, pulling out a thick manila folder. He held it for a moment before placing it on the desk and sliding it over to the young woman. Grace took the folder in her hands, opening it hesitantly. "There's tax forms, an employee handbook, contact info for OSHA certification, and everything else you'll need to get started here. You need to get those certifications within two weeks of your date of hire, which is today," Bob said grinning, "I'm gonna start you off at 35 percent of your earnings, meaning the shop keeps 65 percent. That covers booth space, cleaning and sterilization supplies, and building maintenance. Your first three months here will be a trial period. After that, we'll sit down and talk about keeping you for the long-term as well as a possible pay increase. Sound like a plan?" Grace turned beet red, trying to take steady breaths. "Are you serious?" she whispered. "Yeah. I like your spunk, sweetheart. Louis was always the serious one o' the bunch, and I think you can take his place _and_ bring a little somethin' extra to the plate," he answered, "What do you say?" "Thank you so much, Mr. Joyner. I promise, I won't let you down," Grace said shaking his hand excitedly. "No problem. You start on Monday mornin'. You'll work open to close, Monday through Saturday, and off on Sundays. We open at ten a.m., and we close around midnight, except on Saturdays when we close at eight p.m.," Bob spoke, "And you can call me Bobby."

Grace nodded and stood with him, following him back out to the lobby with Rocky on her heels. "Guess we'll see you on Monday, then," Todd said spotting the manila folder in Grace's right hand. "Bye, guys," she responded leaving the shop, a big smile on her face. The door shut behind her, and Grace let out a huge sigh of relief. "We're gonna make it, boy," she whispered heading for her truck. On the way home, Grace finally called her twin. "Gracie…hi," Sebastian answered moments later. "Hey, mo chuishle," she whispered. "How ya doin', Red?" he asked quietly. "I'm doin' okay. I've got a job," she said. "Where?" he asked. "Bad Influence," she said not bothering to hide her excitement, "The face-to-face interview was about 45 minutes long, and then, my tryout session was another seven hours, but…it was worth it. The owner offered me a booth, and said I report to work on Monday mornin'." "Well, good, Grace. I'm proud o' you, sweetheart," he said, "You like it out there, then?" "Yeah. I feel…comfortable," she said honestly, "And safe." "That's what's most important," Sebastian said, "Have you…talked to ma or pop yet?" "I talked to dad yesterday for a couple minutes, but…I haven't told either of 'em where I am yet," she answered, "I might call home tomorrow, though." "Okay. Um…Liz and I have set a date," he said quietly. "When?" Grace asked smiling. "February 14th," he answered. "Cheater," she said playfully. "I resent that," he said knowingly, "What's so bad with gettin' married on a national holiday?" "It's easier to remember," she said chuckling softly. Sebastian laughed and said, "It's good to talk to you again, sis." "It's good to talk to you, too, bro. I miss you guys somethin' awful," she whispered. "We miss you, too, but…you're doin' this for you, and nobody can hate you for that," he responded.

"How's M.J. holdin' up?" she asked. "He's doin' fine. He's never home, though, 'cause o' basketball. I've never seen him so serious about it before, but I'm definitely glad for him," he said. "Good. I'll have to give him a call this weekend," she said quietly. "He'll love to hear from you, sis," her brother said softly. "I've only been gone a week, but it seems like forever now," she commented. "I know…but you'll do fine. You're too stubborn not to, you know that. You just gotta…take it a day at a time," he responded, "And I'm sure it'll get all the better once you start workin'." "Yeah, definitely. The shop is everything I thought it would be and more," she said grinning. "How was the other place, though?" Sebastian asked. "It was alright. I actually did a piece for a guy who was at the jiu-jitsu thing in Vegas with me," she said grinning, "It was a bit funny to me, but the piece turned out really well. I've actually gotta call the owner, ya know, let him know I'm takin' a position somewhere else." "Of course. What are you gonna do tonight?" he asked yawning quietly. "Go to sleep early. It was a long day, bro," she responded yawning herself. "Yeah, it's gettin' pretty late over here, too, and Liz has got a doctor's appointment in the mornin'," he said quietly, "She gets a little less scared and a little more excited everyday." "Good. Ya'll both should be excited," she said softly. "Oh, we are, trust me," he said grinning, "Don't forget us over here, okay?" "I could never, mo chuishle. I'll talk to ya later," Grace said softly. "Bye, Red," Sebastian whispered before hanging up. Grace clicked her phone shut and let out a soft sigh. It felt good to talk to her twin again, and to get back on good terms with him. Now, if only she could do the same with her parents, life would be that much easier.

When she parked in Joe's apartment complex, exhaustion hit her full force. "Time to go to sleep, buddy," she said helping Rocky out of the cab. She locked up the truck, then made her way up to the apartment. When she entered, Joe was sitting up on the couch, his head leaning back. "Joe…you okay?" she asked shutting the door quietly. "Massive headache…," he whispered. "Oh…well, hold on," she said going upstairs. She pulled a bottle of aspirin from the bathroom medicine cabinet, then made her way back downstairs. Rocky had joined Joe on the couch, placing his head in her boyfriend's lap. Grace forced a grin as she got a bottle of water from the refrigerator, then finally sat down on the couch beside Joe. "Here," she whispered placing two pills in his hand. "I talked to my parents tonight," he said before tossing the pills into his mouth. Grace swallowed and handed him the water bottle. "You're goin' to their place?" she asked softly. "I think it'd be best, angel. You're gonna be workin' like crazy these next few weeks, and I don't want you to worry about havin' to come home and take care o' me like this," he said looking down at her. "It's fine, Joe. I want to," she whispered. "I know you do, Grace. But I feel bad for this…like a total fuckin' idiot," he said touching her hand, "I made a huge mistake gettin' in that fight, and I don't want you to have to pay for it, too." "I don't have to go to work until Monday, so…can you stay for the weekend?" she asked quietly. "I was plannin' on it," he whispered, "You got the job?" Grace smiled fully and nodded. "I told ya so, sweetheart," he whispered hugging her gently. She placed her arms around his neck, her lips parting slightly as Joe leaned closer. Their lips met and she moaned softly, running her fingers through his short hair.

Joe gently pushed Rocky away, then pulled Grace forward until she straddled his lap. "You're so amazing, Grace. I don't deserve you," he whispered against her lips. "Yeah, you do," she whispered in return, "But you've gotta promise me…no more fights and no more lies." "I promise, angel," he said stroking her cheeks, "Will wrestling count?" Grace smiled and rolled her eyes playfully. "Silly man," she responded. "Only with you," he said dropping his hands to her waist, "Are you excited about Monday, then?" "Yeah. It's gonna be awesome, Joe. Everybody I met was real nice…except for Frank. He didn't speak to me once the whole time I was there," she answered, "I get the feeling he and this Louis guy I'm replacing were really close." "Well, you'll just have to show him you belong there, then," her boyfriend said fingering the hem of her tanktop. "Yeah, I know. That's the story o' my life," she said grinning, "Did you do okay while I was gone?" "Yeah, for the most part. Gettin' to the bathroom was a hassle, 'cause there's not much between here and there to hold onto, but…no messes," he answered. "That's a good thing," she said smiling broadly. "Yeah, you're tellin' me. That'd be embarrassing," he replied, "Other than that, I was good. I was able to…make it to the kitchen to get somethin' to eat, too." "Your doc said strict bedrest, Joe," Grace whispered. "I know," he said feigning a pout, "But I was hungry." "You look silly when you do that," she said grinning, then leaning forward and kissing him gently, "You're a lost cause, Mr. Seanoa." "I know," he said, "Bed time?" "Yeah, I'm exhausted," she responded going to move from his lap. Joe, though, kept hold of her waist. "What?" she asked quietly. "You're so forgiving," he whispered. Grace blushed slightly and looked down at her hands. "I'm lucky for that," Joe said tilting her chin up until her eyes met his once more. "I know," she said kissing him once more before standing, "Come on, big guy."

"You callin' me fat?" Joe asked as she helped him to his feet. "Of course not," she said grinning, "Don't be so self-conscious about it." "I resent that, angel," he responded. "If I thought you were fat, Joe, I wouldn't be in California right now," she said innocently. Joe's jaw dropped and he looked down at her. "I'm tellin' my mama," he complained. "Wussy," she joked back, chuckling softly as they made their way to the steps. "You wait until I'm healthy again. You'll get yours, beautiful," he said quietly. "Very intimidating, sir," she responded keeping a steady hand in the middle of his back as he made his way up the stairs. "Yeah, yeah," he said quietly. They bantered back and forth until Joe finally made it to the top of the stairs. "Thank you, Gracie," he whispered as they entered his bedroom. "You had it right, Joe. I'm not runnin' from my problems anymore…no matter how stubborn and bullheaded they are," she said grinning. Joe bowed his head at the jab, easing down onto his bed. Grace helped him swing his legs onto the bed, then placed two pillows underneath his head. "I'll be back after I clean up," she whispered dropping a soft kiss on his cheek, then leaving the room. She took a hot shower, letting the water wash away her worries from that day. It had been long, it had been frustrating, but it had been productive. After dressing in a pair of boy shorts and a loose t-shirt, she tiptoed into Joe's room, shutting the door quietly. "I'm not asleep, angel," Joe whispered from the bed. "I know," she whispered climbing into the bed beside him. Joe carefully turned onto his left side and pulled her close to him, smelling her freshly washed hair. "Goodnight, Joe," she whispered against his chest. "Night, angel," he whispered kissing her forehead softly. Grace sighed and closed her eyes, peace coming over her mind and sleep coming over her body. She'd gotten the job she wanted, was back on the same page with her boyfriend, and looking forward to the challenges ahead.


	36. Professed Love

**Chapter 36…Professed Love**

The next three months zoomed by for Grace, because when she wasn't at B.I. Tattoo, she was either sleeping or helping her boyfriend with his physical therapy. It was a challenge, because she wasn't used to taking care of a man who reciprocated those same feelings. They had their share of fights, but their relationship grew stronger because they both attempted to stay honest at all times. Joe shared his thoughts with her, and Grace did the same. The weekend after Joe finished his therapy, Grace finally met Joe's parents. In an instant, she knew his father didn't approve of her. The look of disdain had become almost too familiar to her, and she'd had to wave off many apologies from Joe's mother. Work had been even more stressful, because Grace had to literally scrounge about for appointments. She'd gotten lucky, no pun intended, with having Lucky as a willing customer; everyone else wanted to go with one of the more established artists at the shop. To avoid going crazy, Grace befriended the apprentice Jarome. She found they had little in common besides tattooing, but were still able to have conversations about their differences. As November rolled around, Joe informed Grace that it was time for him to go back on the road. His back had healed up nicely, and he'd started training to return to the ring. Grace took it hard when he told her he was going back, because she'd gotten used to him being around all the time. Now, though, she knew the true challenge of their relationship was getting ready to begin. The night before he left town, Joe took her out to dinner at his favorite restaurant, the No Ka Oi Restaurant. It was a traditionally Hawaiian establishment, but featured meals from several Pacific islands. Grace dressed as nicely as she could, wearing a dark green, long-sleeved blouse, a floor-length matching blouse, and black, knee-high, low-heeled boots. Joe did the same, wearing black dress pants and a dark green silk button-up shirt.

When they arrived at the restaurant, they were seated near the back to give them privacy. "Hard to believe the past three months have flown like they have," Joe said as a server brought over a bottle of Ferrari Carano Fume Blanc wine, "Thank you, sir." The server nodded and poured wine into two glasses, then set the bottle aside. "Someone will be over to take your orders, Mr. Seanoa," he spoke before leaving. "I know what you mean," Grace said fidgeting in her seat. "What's wrong?" her boyfriend asked quietly. "I don't know if I'm ready for you to leave yet," she said fingering her glass. Joe took a deep breath and reached across the table, taking her hand in his and gently stroking the back. "We're gonna be just fine, angel," he said. "I know. Doesn't mean I'm any less scared," she whispered. "I know…I didn't mean to negate those feelings," he said. "It's okay, Joe. Where're you gonna be headin' tomorrow?" she responded. "Michigan," he answered, "McMahon told me that since it took me longer than expected to get back, I'm gonna be workin' dark matches for about a month straight." "So not on television, right?" she asked. "Yeah, but I'll be happy just to be back in front of a crowd again," he responded. "Of course," she said grinning, "Have you talked to my sister recently?" "Yeah, she can't wait for me to come back. Apparently, Chris has been pretty damn grumpy the past few weeks," he answered, "I need to call him and let him know I'll need a ride from the airport in the morning." "When's the last time you talked to him?" she asked sipping on her drink. "I think right before I finished up therapy, just to let him know I hadn't forgotten about him or anybody else," he said, "I had to listen to him complain for 15 minutes about how little fun he had without me there." "Well, he cares about you, Joe," she said grinning. "Yeah, I know. That's my buddy right there. Of course, I'm gonna give him shit for not comin' out here to see me," he said sipping on his drink as well.

"Where does he live again?" she asked. "Just outside o' Charlotte, North Carolina. He's actually neighbors with your sister and A.J.," Joe said grinning, "I think they give their neighbors fits sometimes with their get-togethers." "I can imagine," Grace said smiling slightly. "So how's work goin'?" he asked. Grace took a deep breath and shrugged. "Challenging," she said grinning, "I think I get maybe two or three appointments a day. I'm not used to that." "Of course not. What was it like when you first started back in Connecticut?" he asked. "The same," she said chuckling softly. "How long did it take to build your rep there?" he asked grinning. "About six months," she responded. "So I'm sure you'll be fine, sweetheart," he said smiling. "Yeah, yeah, Mr. Know-It-All," Grace said winking at him. "Is Frank any nicer?" Joe asked. "Yeah…he says hi now," she said finally relaxing. Joe chuckled softly and picked up one of the menus at the table. "A little improvement is better than none, right?" he asked. "I guess so," Grace answered following suit. Once a second server showed up, Joe ordered the Hawaiian Golden Baby Back Ribs, while Grace ordered the Grilled Asian Cured Salmon. The server took their menus, informing them their meals would be ready within a half an hour. "When's the last time you talked to your dad?" Joe asked quietly. "Yesterday, actually. He's excited that I'm comin' home for Thanksgiving in a couple weeks," she responded. "How 'bout you?" he asked. "I think it'll be fun to be home again. I miss my mom's cookin' sometimes," she answered. "And when's the last time you talked to her?" he asked. Grace swallowed and leaned back in her seat. "She won't take my calls, actually," she said quietly. "I'm sorry, Gracie…," Joe said sighing. "It's okay, Joe. She can't avoid me forever," she responded forcing a grin.

"Bobby's gonna give you a couple days off so you can go home, right?" he asked. "Yeah, I think so. Tomorrow's actually the…renegotiation of my contract, so to speak," she answered, "I'm kinda nervous about that, too, since I haven't really made any real progress over the past few months." "He can't miss the talent that you have, though, angel," he said supportively. Grace blushed slightly and took another sip of her wine. They continued talking over the next 15 minutes, but Grace was glad when their server finally brought over two large plates. "Sir, your ribs…miss, your salmon," he spoke setting the food before them, "If you need anything, my name is Matthew, so just call for me." "Thank you," Grace responded with a grin. Matthew bowed his head before leaving them in peace. "How'd you manage to get the night off anyway?" Joe asked placing a napkin over his lap as Grace did the same. "Bobby said I deserved it for all the hassle I've had to deal with the past few months," she answered, "Wednesday nights are their slow nights, and he wanted me to have time to prepare for tomorrow." "We won't stay out too long, I promise," he said grinning. Grace smiled and shrugged. "It's no big deal, Joe," she commented, "We haven't been able to do this, I think, since I got here, so I wanna relish in it." "Me, too," he said winking at her. Grace blushed yet again, not bothering to hide her smile. "I'm gonna miss you when I'm on the road," he said softly. "I know how ya feel," she whispered, "But we can make it, right?" "Of course we can, angel," he answered, feeling a burst of positive emotion fill his body, "We're both too stubborn to give up on somethin' like this." "I'm not stubborn, I'm headstrong," she replied. "You say tomato, I say to-mah-to," he joked. "Are you stayin' here for Thanksgiving?" she asked. "I don't know yet…," Joe said quietly. "Joe, don't…let your dad get you down," Grace spoke. "I just wish…he'd see the woman I see," he responded staring at her. Grace hesitated to speak, seeing the care and compassion in his eyes. "Thank you," she whispered. "For what?" he asked.

Grace shrugged and said, "Everything…yeah…everything." It was Joe's turn to blush, and he lowered his eyes. "I thought I was the one who blushed in this relationship," she said chuckling. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said softly. "Anyway, I'm serious, Joe. I know your family doesn't really celebrate many American holidays, but Thanksgiving should be one of 'em, if only for the concept," Grace said quietly. "We have before, angel, I just don't know about this year," he responded. "Have you said somethin'?" she asked. "Of course not," he said simply. Grace smirked and nibbled on her salmon. "I'd much prefer to be with you around that time," Joe said softly. "Ditto, Joey," she replied, "You realize this is our first major holiday together, right?" "Oh, and Halloween didn't count?" he asked. "Gettin' your neighbors to come by dressed up like idiots doesn't count, no," she said shaking her head. "Oh, come on. It was cute," he said grinning. "Tracy's kids were, yes. Marcus and Shane, not so much," she said chuckling softly. Tracy was a 29-year-old mother of triplet daughters, and they'd all dressed up like Disney princesses. Marcus and Shane, however, came in Superman costumes. It was a sight to behold, to say the least, and Grace had spent about a half an hour laughing at the two men. "It was a bit awkward to see an MMA fighter in nothin' but spandex," Joe said laughing. "Speakin' o' which, isn't his fight comin' up?" she asked. "Yeah, it's next Saturday. He's flyin' out to Vegas on Monday to start preppin'," he answered. "Is he nervous?" she asked. "Nah, he won't get nervous 'til he gets ready to go out for the fight Saturday night," he said grinning, "That's just the way Marcus is, though." "Oh, and I'm hopin' that with my renegotiation tomorrow, I get a somewhat easier schedule. I still wanna get back into jiu-jitsu, but I've gotta find the time for it," Grace said grinning. "Have you scoped out some schools?" he asked. "Well, I still have my heart set on Punishment Athletics MMA Academy, but I'm also lookin' at a school down in Newport Beach," she answered. "Go with your heart, angel. It'll never lead you wrong, right?" he said. "Yeah…," she said grinning.

After dinner, Matthew took their plates and brought over dessert menus. "Do you want dessert, Gracie?" Joe asked grinning, "That was kind of a big meal." "I'll have the Rocky Roll, Matthew," Grace said to the server. "I'll share with her," Joe said handing his menu over. "Sure thing, sir," Matthew said before heading to the kitchen to place their orders. Joe scooted over to the middle of the booth, and Grace did the same. "You don't mind, do you?" he asked seeing the red tint fading from her cheeks. "We already share everything else, so why not food," she responded grinning. Joe took her right hand and kissed the back of it, smiling at the questioning in her eyes. "I tend to…do that when I'm around you," he whispered. Grace smiled and stroked his cheek with her free hand, pulling him down and kissing him gently. "And I tend to do that," she whispered in return. Joe sighed softly and leaned forward again, kissing her a little more passionately. After nearly a minute, he finally pulled away, needing to catch his breath. "This is why I stay away from wine," Grace whispered. Joe smiled as she wiped away a bit of lip-gloss from his face. "Not a good look for me?" he asked softly. Grace chuckled softly and shook her head. "Looks perfect on you, though," he whispered. A blush came to the young woman's face, and she leaned into his side. "What's the Rocky Roll anyway?" he asked. "Um, I think it was French vanilla and Rocky Road ice cream mixed and covered in chocolate," she answered. "Sounds messy," he said grinning. "We'll have to be extra careful, then," she responded. "Not too careful," he said kissing her once more. Grace sighed softly against his lips, relishing in the gentleness he always showed.

"You have a thing for ravishing intoxicated women, Mr. Seanoa," she whispered after a few minutes. "Only one," Joe responded grinning, touching his forehead to hers and trying to catch his breath. Grace smiled slightly and wiped a smudge of lip-gloss from his mouth. "I don't know how it looked, but it tasted good," he said softly, causing his girlfriend to laugh. "It's not meant to taste good, sir," she said quietly. "Tell that to my mouth," he responded. "Okay," she said kissing him once more. Joe smiled against her mouth, saying, "Your case is gettin' weaker by the second." Grace smirked and said, "At least I'm tryin'." "And the attempt is much appreciated," he whispered. "Of course," she replied nudging his ribcage gently. Matthew returned a few moments later with Grace's dessert order, and Grace quietly thanked him before picking up a spoon. Joe did the same, taking the first scoop. "Interesting combination," he said licking the spoon. "I figured you'd like it," she said grinning. Joe took another scoop and held it in front of her mouth. "Joe, no way," Grace said flushing red. "You know you want to," he said grinning. "I really don't, though," she responded, only to have to spoon slipped into her half-open mouth. Grace narrowed her eyes as she swallowed the creamy mixture. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?" he asked softly. "Evil man," she finally spoke. "I know," he said holding up another spoonful, "So let me be evil." Grace chuckled softly and said, "I am perfectly capable of feeding myself." "But this is so much more fun," he countered. "Maybe for you, sir," she responded crossing her arms. Joe scooted even closer to her, slipping his left arm around her shoulders. "Come on, angel…please?" he whispered in her ear. "You're pitiful," she responded. "I know," he said kissing her cheek, "Please?" "Fine," Grace responded scooping a bit of the ice cream up, "But I get to do the same." Joe's eyes widened ever so slightly, and he scooted away. "Point taken," he spoke, "Do you have to be at the shop at nine tomorrow?"

"Nah. Bobby said to not come in until after 12," she said, "And don't ask me why, 'cause he didn't say." "It's nothin' to worry about, is it?" he asked. "I certainly hope the hell not," she answered, "That place has kinda grown on me." "I can tell," Joe said sarcastically. "I complain because I care," his girlfriend said with narrowed eyes. "Mmhmm," he said popping a cherry into his mouth. "I resent the implication you're makin', Mr. Seanoa," she said pouting. "I do love it when you pout, angel," he responded. "I know," she said winking at him, "Anyway, if you worked with Jarome and Frank, you'd understand." "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sure that, with this renegotiation tomorrow, you're gonna be set," he responded. "Thank you," she said sticking out her tongue. "I'm serious, Gracie. Every industry is like that. You have to eat shit for awhile--." "And like the taste of it, I know," she said quietly. Joe reached across the table and touched her hand. "It can't rain forever, right?" he asked. "Right," she whispered. "Grace, I didn't mean to undermine that whole situation," he said. "No, it's okay. You meant well," Grace said forcing a grin. "What happened?" he asked. "Nothin', Joe, I promise. I'm just psychin' myself out," she responded. Joe raised an eyebrow, but a genuine grin came to Grace's face. "You're so overprotective, Joe," she said quietly. Joe let out a slow breath, and his eyes dropped to the table. "What's wrong?" Grace asked. "Let's get outta here, angel," he said softly. "You don't want anymore ice cream?" she asked as he motioned for Matthew to come over. "Nah," he answered pulling out his bankcard.

After paying their bill, Joe led Grace across the street to the beach. "This is probably my favorite thing about that restaurant," he said as both he and Grace kicked off their shoes. "I can see why," she said picking up her shoes by the straps. Joe gently grasped her free hand, and their fingers linked. "It's just so…calm out here," he said quietly. Moments later, two police cars went hauling down the street with sirens blaring. Grace chuckled and shook her head. "You were sayin'?" she asked innocently. "Yeah, yeah. You're used to it," he responded. "It's weird. The whole time I was in L.A., I never went to a beach," she said quietly, "I went a few times in Florida, but it was always so crowded." "It's a whole different feel at night. Even though it's right next to a busy part o' the city, you can still get away from it all," he said leading her closer to the water. "Yeah. That was what I loved about bein' home, bein' able to get away. I never realized how much land my parents actually owned, ya know," she responded. "Yeah, it's crazy. Sometimes your dad would take his four-wheeler out, and make me, A.J., Chris, Steph and Melissa run behind him," he said grinning. "That had to be interesting," she said grinning as well. "Uh, without a doubt. He did it everyday for a week, and we never once took the same path," he answered. "Ya'll ever make it out to the lake?" Grace asked. "Yep. That's where we always did our water aerobics. And after runnin' for two hours, it was definitely not the easiest workout," Joe said, "But it was worth it, 'cause our conditioning was top-notch stuff, and that's one o' the most important parts of our job." "Like MMA fighters," she commented. "Without a doubt. The age-old debate is who's got better conditioning, MMA fighters or pro wrestlers," he replied.

"And who do you vote for?" Grace asked grinning. "Pro wrestlers, of course. Fighters train between 2-4 months to fight for a max o' 15 minutes. Wrestlers train everyday, and perform anywhere from five minutes to an hour for 250-315 days outta the year," Joe said grinning as well, "Granted, MMA careers tend to last longer, but…I'm kinda biased." "Kinda?" she asked raising an eyebrow. "Just kinda. I respect fighters for what they do, but they don't hold a candle to what we do," he responded. "What would Marcus say about that?" she asked. "He agrees, actually. He went to a training session with me down in San Diego once, and I've never seen him as spent as he was that day," he said, "I actually had to help him up the three steps to his house." "Oh, wow," she said quietly. "Yeah, and we only trained for about three or four hours," he said grinning. "I'll have to tease him about that, then," she said grinning. "Oh, please, don't. He made me promise not to tell anyone about that," Joe said. "That's not my fault," she responded. Joe's eyes narrowed slightly, and he started tickling her with his free hand. Grace squealed and took off running, only for her boyfriend to make chase. Suddenly, she tripped over something, and hit the soft sand. Joe kneeled down beside her and asked, "You alright, angel?" "Yeah," she said breathlessly, rolling onto her back. "Good," he said before continuing to tickle her. Grace screamed and squirmed under her fingers, only halfway fighting his moving hands. Joe chuckled softly, stretching out beside her and wiping away the tears that had fallen. "I'm tellin' my dad," she said playfully smacking his shoulder. Joe grabbed her hand and put it around his neck, and Grace put her other arm around as well. He took a deep breath and stared at her features, glowing softly from the moonlight above. "I love you, Grace," he said quietly.

Grace stiffened up, and she felt her heart jump into her throat. "Yeah…I said it. I love ya, angel," he whispered stroking her cheeks. Tears filled the young woman's eyes, and Joe instinctively moved from atop her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Grace, I just…wanted you to know how I feel," he said looking down at the sand, resting his elbows on his knees. Grace slowly sat up, trying to figure out what to say. She'd been in love twice before, and had been more than burned both times. Now, her boyfriend had said those three simple words to her, and she was scared out of her mind. "You don't have to say it back, Gracie, just…please tell me you believe me," he said softly. Grace swallowed and looked over at him, gently grasping his right hand. "I love you, too, Joe," she whispered. Joe's shoulders slumped in relief, and he looked over to her. Grace smiled as he leaned forward, meeting him halfway for a kiss that sent them both reeling. When Joe finally pulled away, he was almost gasping for breath. "Easy, cowboy," Grace whispered caressing his cheek. "I thought I was gonna scare you away, angel," he whispered in return. "Hard to…fight my feelings when I'm around you," she said grinning. "I'll take that as a compliment," he responded. "As well you should, sir," she spoke resting her head on his shoulder. "Tired?" he asked slipping his arm around her shoulders. "It's your fault," she answered yawning. "I didn't say we had to kill the whole bottle o' wine," Joe said. "The price tag did," Grace responded.

After a few minutes of silence, Joe looked down at his girlfriend, smiling at her sleeping form. "Come on, darlin'. Let's go home," he said gently shaking her shoulders. Grace's eyes fluttered open, and she grinned. "I wasn't asleep," she whispered. "Uh-huh," he said softly. She yawned loudly as he helped her to her feet. "I was dreamin' nicely, ya know," she said slipping her hand in his. "We'll be back home before you know it," he responded leading her back to his car. They got back to his apartment around half past ten, and Joe offered to take Rocky out. Grace thanked him and made her way to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, and dressed in a pair of purple pants and a matching camisole, then finally went into Joe's room. She climbed under the covers and turned onto her right side, a grin coming to her face. She was still scared, but she felt more comfortable than she'd expect with the idea of being in love with Joe Seanoa. She felt no red flags come up when he'd said he loved her, only pure truth and genuine emotion. He was everything she'd been looking for, and he cared about her…he truly cared about her, and that was why she'd returned those words. Her eyes closed, and she drifted off to sleep within moments. Joe finally entered the room a half an hour later. After taking Rocky out, he'd taken a long, hot shower. To be honest, he was nervous about returning to the road after three grueling months off. Anybody who knew anything about the wrestling industry knew the fans could be fickle. "Out of sight, out of mind" was more of an accurate thought process than "Distance makes the heart grow fonder." He had no clue how they would react to seeing him again, but he could only hope they accepted him. He climbed into the bed beside his girlfriend, grinning and pulling her close. Her left arm draped around his waist, and he dropped a soft kiss on her forehead. "Hope you're havin' good dreams, angel," he whispered before closing his eyes. Sleep came sooner than he'd hoped, but he was glad for it.


	37. Out of Town

**Chapter 37…Out of Town**

Grace awoke early Thursday morning alone in bed. Hearing the shower running down the hall, she let out a soft sigh and glanced at the clock. It was just past five a.m., and she knew Joe had to leave within the next 30 minutes to make his eight o' clock flight at L.A. International Airport. A yawn escaped as she rolled out of bed, making her way down to the kitchen. She prepared a small breakfast for her boyfriend, not wanting him to leave on an empty stomach. When Joe made his way downstairs, Grace had just set a small plate on the dining room table. "Angel, what are you doin' up?" he asked quietly. "Had to see you off," she whispered fighting back tears, "I don't know about you, but I hate airplane food." Joe took her into his arms, gently kissing her forehead. "We're gonna be just fine, Gracie," he whispered. "Food's gettin' cold," she responded sniffling. Joe sighed and slowly sat down, pulling her onto his lap. "Now you can feed me," he whispered. Grace smiled as a blush rose onto her cheeks. "Ashamed to do it in public?" she asked playfully. "Never, angel," he responded, watching as she spread strawberry jam over a slice of toast, then laid a slice of bacon over it. She slowly lifted it to his mouth, and there eyes locked as he bit into the crunchy bread. "Where'd you get that?" he asked grinning. "My mom made it, and my dad snuck me a jar a couple weeks ago," she answered taking her own small bite. "Might be my new favorite flavor," he said. "I'll let her know," she said grinning as well, continuing to feed him the toast. Once he was done, she gently wiped away crumbs from his chin. She picked up a slice of apple, holding it away for a moment.

"What?" Joe asked quietly. Grace smiled and slipped the slice halfway in her mouth, eyeing him expectantly. "It's a little early for teasin', angel," he whispered leaning forward. His teeth gripped the free half of the apple, and his lips met hers just before they both bit in the same manner, stealing kisses in between bites. After she was done, Joe drank down the small mug of orange juice she had poured. "Thank you," he whispered setting the cup down, "That'll hold me over until I get to Michigan." "That was the idea," she said grinning. Joe smirked and caressed her cheek. "I'm gonna miss you," he said. "You better," she said forcing a grin. "I'll call as soon as I land," he said. "You better," she repeated moving from his lap. Joe got to his feet and went to clear the table. "I'll get it, Joe," she said quietly. Looking over his shoulder, he swallowed at the sight of her tears. "Gracie…," he whispered. "It's okay, Joe, really. I knew it was gonna be like this," she whispered wiping at her cheeks. Joe sighed heavily and headed for the front door. He slipped on a pair of black tennis shoes, and Grace handed him a heavy brown jacket. "So you won't freeze," she whispered. Shouldering his large duffel bag that held his ring gear and workout clothes, he slowly opened the door, hesitating momentarily. "I know…," Grace said half-grinning, "I love you, too, Joey." Her boyfriend faced her and cupped her chin, kissing her passionately. When he finally pulled away, Grace was clinging to his t-shirt. "Yeah…that'll hold me over 'til Tuesday," she whispered smiling fully. Joe smirked and said, "Talk to ya in a few hours, angel." Grace put on a brave smile and nodded. "Okay," she responded as he headed down the walkway. Once he disappeared around the corner, she finally shut and locked the door.

Rocky perked up from the couch, and the young Callaway rested her head on the door. "Be safe, Joe," she whispered before trudging upstairs, her pet on her heels. She crawled into the large bed, finally allowing her tears to fall. She knew it would be painful to watch her boyfriend leave, but she hadn't expected so much of it. It took her nearly a half an hour to calm down enough to fall asleep, but before she knew it, her phone was ringing from the nightstand. "Hello?" she answered groggily. "Mornin', angel," Joe said quietly. "Hey," she said stifling a yawn, "How was the flight?" "A little rough. There was a small snowstorm, and we had to circle for about an hour before we could land," he answered grabbing his suitcase from the turnstile. "By small, you mean major?" she asked. "Yeah, pretty much," he said chuckling. "Is Chris meetin' you at the airport?" she asked sitting up and stretching her arms. "Yeah, he's outside waitin' for me," he said heading for the exit. "Okay. You guys be careful, okay?" she responded. "Always. What time are you goin' to work?" he said. Grace glanced at the clock and sighed. It was just past eleven, and she didn't want to wait too much sooner. "I'm gonna take a shower and eat somethin', then head on in," she answered. "Well, good luck, sweetheart, even though you won't need it," he said grinning, "I'll call you after the show tonight." "Alright," she said moving from the bed. "Bye, sweetheart," he said quietly. "Bye," she said with a grin. The call ended, and Grace flipped the phone shut before tossing it on the bed. Feeling a need to clear her mind, she changed into a pair of running shorts and a sports bra. Even thought it was November, California was still comfortably warm.

Rocky saw her slip on her i-Pod, and jumped off the bed. "Yeah, you know what this means, don't ya?" Grace said pulling on a pair of tennis shoes. She grabbed his leash from Joe's dresser and headed downstairs. Rocky sat by the door while his owner went into the kitchen. Grace ate a banana before finally going over to the door and clipped the leash into place. "Try not to pull so much this time, buddy," she said opening the door. Rocky bounded out, but she kept a tight grip. "Stubborn as ever," she groaned locking the door and pocketing her key. Taking a deep breath, she loosed her grip and said, "Go ahead." Rocky barked once and took off running, Grace matching his pace easily. Over the past three months, she'd gotten into the best shape of her life. She took Rocky out on runs every other day during the week, and it had helped both with her cardiovascular levels and his rehabilitation. She'd even worked out with Joe sometimes, practicing her jiu-jitsu and helping him try some moves to use in the ring. He'd actually gotten her into Muay Thai kickboxing at Hard Knox where he used to train. She wasn't able to make it to class regularly because of her work schedule, but she got the most out of it when she did go. Despite her affinity for non-physical activities, she'd become quite the athlete. Over the next hour, she focused on keeping her breathing under control and not letting worries of her meeting with Bobby and Todd cloud her mind. When she got back to the apartment, she felt at ease and confident. She poured a bowl of water and food for Rocky, then made a strawberry protein shake for herself. After stretching out and downing the drink, she finally made her way upstairs.

At just past one o' clock, Grace pulled up in front of the shop. "Let's hope this goes well, buddy," she said hopping out of the truck. Rocky jumped out behind her, and she locked up the truck before grabbing her toolbox from the bed and heading inside. "What's up, Bex," she spoke shutting the door behind her. "Slow day at the office, girl," RaBeckah responded. "I'm sure it'll pick up soon," Grace said grinning. "It always does," RaBeckah said grinning as well, "Bobby's in his office. Grace nodded and let out a slow breath. "Don't stress, Gracie. You're in, girl," RaBeckah said quietly. "We'll see," Grace said heading for her boss's office, "Stay, Rocky." Rocky sat down at RaBeckah's feet, keeping a watchful eye on the front door. Grace knocked quietly on the closed glass door, and Bobby quickly waved her inside. She swallowed nervously and entered the room, shutting the door back behind her. "Have a seat, Grace. I figured you'd roll in here at 12:01 exactly," her boss said lightheartedly. Grace forced a grin and shook her head. "I'd tell ya to relax, but you're shakin' like a stripper already," he said. "Sorry," Grace said softly. Bob sighed and opened the small folder on his desk, spreading several photographs over his already cluttered desk. "Obviously this isn't everything you've done over the past three months, but it's a pretty good representation," he said turning them towards her, "What do you think?" Grace took a deep breath and leaned forward, eyeing the vast array of pieces. Several were quite outlandish, and she grinned at the memory of each one. Most, though, were shading pieces, which had been her top request.

"It's a…wide range," she finally spoke. "I agree. What else?" he responded. "Um, they're all kinda personalized," she said slowly, "The template starts out the same, but, um, you can…tell I changed it as I worked." "Yep…and I've yet to meet someone who could do that with as low a complaint ratio as you have," Bob spoke honestly. Grace blushed crimson, dropping her eyes to her lap. "Luckily, the complaints you did get weren't really a big deal," he said collecting the pictures, "Mainly that you didn't talk much during your sessions. You do realize that's a pretty big determining factor in repeat customers, not just for you but for the shop, right?" "Yes, sir," she said quietly, "I was just so focused on…doin' a good job and not makin' any mistakes." "You're gonna make mistakes, sweetheart. Hell, _I_ still make mistakes," he said honestly, "But I've learned that if you open up to the customer, they don't make those mistakes such a big deal at the end. You've gotta open up to every single person that walks through that front door, Gracie, whether you do a piece on 'em or not. Trust me, you won't believe how much difference it makes." Grace tried to control her breathing, but the longer this meeting went on, the lower her heart sank. "Why should I keep you on, Grace?" Bob asked bluntly. "I…I…," she whispered, afraid to meet the older man's intense gaze, "I love what I do." "Grace, look at me," he said quietly. Taking a deep breath, she did as he asked. "What kept you comin' back to this shop, day after day, knowin' people trusted J-Rock more than you, knowin' every day was a fight to build your rep, knowin' how tough this business actually is?" he questioned. "I don't know how to fail, Bob. When I see what talent I Have, and…and how good I can become, it makes the struggle worth it," she said after a few moments, "Trust me, I've dreaded this day for a month, because…I don't know what more I could've done. I just know that…this shop is…is where I wanna be for a long time." Bob smirked and leaned back in his chair, linking his fingers together and remaining silent.

"You're a spitfire, Grace. That's why I like you, ya know. Underneath that surface appearance o' low self-esteem, you know in your heart that you are the shit," he spoke, "I can't force you to bring that confidence to the surface, no matter how much I may want to. I just know you'll be much better off when you do." Grace nodded slightly, but chose not to respond. "When's the last time you went to a convention, Grace?" Bob asked planting his feet on the floor. "Early July, I think," she answered. "Where at?" he asked. "A small thing in Houston," she said. "Hmm. What's your experience like there? How do you fare?" he asked. "Depends. If it's a one-day deal, I usually get about 6-10 customers. If it's two or three days, I'll have a waiting list," she said. Bob pulled out an envelope and slid it across the table. "What's this?" she asked slowly picking it up. "Your final test," he responded. Grace swallowed and opened the long envelope. She pulled out a black folder with gold lettering, and her jaw dropped. The annual New York Invitational Tattoo convention was one of the biggest conventions in the country, and only the best shops were invited to participate. Invitations were mailed out a year in advance, and booth spaces were given on a first-come, first-served basis. "The convention starts tomorrow, so you'd leave tonight. Frankie and Todd are already out there, so you'd meet 'em at the hotel ya'll are stayin' at," her boss spoke. "Bobby, I don't know if I'm ready for this, not workin' with Frank," she argued. "There you go again with that low self-esteem bullshit. If you can't do this, you might as well take your shit and get the fuck outta my shop, 'cause I don't want you here," Bob said tensely. Grace's jaw tightened and she let out a deep breath. Bob raised an eyebrow and said, "Stay or go, Grace. It's your choice." "Fine…I'll go," she said quietly. "Flight's at nine o' clock," he responded. The young woman stood and grabbed her toolbox, leaving the office without saying another word.

RaBeckah noticed the tenseness in Grace's body the instant she stepped back into the lobby. "What happened?" she asked. "He's sendin' me to New York," the younger woman said plopping down on the couch. "Whoa…for the Invitational?" RaBeckah asked. "Yeah…," Grace said dropping her head. "So why so glum? I've been beggin' to go for three years straight. I'm jealous, to be honest," RaBeckah said grinning. "Wanna take my place?" Grace asked. "I've gotta go to Oregon for my brother's wedding this weekend, which is probably why you're goin'," RaBeckah answered flipping through her magazine, "Make the most of it, ya know." "Yeah…we'll see," Grace said getting to her feet, "Come on, Rocky." "What are you gonna do with him? I thought your boyfriend was goin' back to work today," RaBeckah stated. "He did. I'll probably kennel him at the vet's, or ask one o' my neighbors to watch him for me," Grace answered. "Ask Bobby. I'm sure he'll do it for ya," RaBeckah suggested. "Nah, it's cool," Grace said, "See ya Monday." RaBeckah watched as Grace left, sighing once the door shut. _If she doesn't make it in New York, she definitely won't make it here_, she thought pulling feet up onto the couch. Bob entered the lobby a few minutes later and plopped down on the couch beside her. "Did I do the right thing, Bex?" he asked quietly, "Sendin' her to New York like that?" "Of course, boss man. I think she needs the challenge," RaBeckah answered. "You don't think she got that here?" he asked. "Yes and no. It's a cakewalk here compared to that convention. Here, she has to hold her own against five people, six if you count J-Rock. But there, she'll have to compete against hundreds o' people who are as good as, if not better than, she is, ya know," she responded, "It'll be a good way to get some exposure, which is why you sent her in the first place, right?" "Yeah, I guess so," he answered. "Bobby…," she said quietly.

"What?" Bob asked innocently. "She already proved here that she could work, Bob. Yeah, a convention is so much faster paced, but it's still the same concept," RaBeckah argued. "Yeah, but she barely got by here, Bex. I think she averaged 10-15 appointments a week," Bob countered, "And most of 'em weren't big, money-maker pieces. It was a risk to even send her to New York." "So why send her, man? That's a waste of a plane ticket," she said grinning, "And I know _you_ don't like to waste money." "I don't know. I guess…it was more of a reward…than anything," he said. "There, now. That wasn't so hard, was it?" she asked propping her feet back up on the table. "Anyway," he said rolling his eyes playfully, "This way, she can get a bigger variety of pieces done, get some extra cash in her pocket, and have a little vacation at the same time." "I don't count workin' beside Frank 15 hours a day for four days straight a vacation," she said grinning. "It's nothin' she's not used to," he said resting his head on her shoulder. "I don't think so. Frank's a prick to her every chance he gets, 'cause you know he's still pissed that Louis is movin' away," she said. "Well, I have a feelin' Mr. Frankie is gonna have a rude awakening this weekend. She's already pissed she's gotta work with him, so if he starts givin' her any shit, she's gonna put him in his place real quick," Bob said. "I knew you wanted another me," RaBeckah said smirking. "Yeah, 'cause it only took you _two years _to set him straight," he said smirking as well. "Frank's the kind o' guy that'll bug the shit outta ya, no matter how much you tell him to stop. It almost took me puttin' my foot in his ass for him to leave me alone," she said picking up another magazine. "Why do you think I lock my door all the time?" he said grinning. "So you can read your porn mags in peace?" she asked with a straight face. Bob smirked and poked her side, blocking her counter elbow. "Stay outta my desk, Mrs. Joyner," he said dropping a soft kiss on her elbow. "Can't help it, Mr. Joyner. You married a nosy woman," she countered. Bob smiled and shook his head. "Is Louis comin' in this afternoon?" he asked. "He'll be here in a half an hour," she answered as the door opened, a rather short and thin brunette coming over the threshold, "I got this one." Bob nodded and headed back to his office.

Grace dropped Rocky off at his veterinarian before heading home. When she finally parked, she let out a heavy sigh. "This is gonna be a long weekend," she whispered hopping out of the truck, locking it up before heading to her apartment. Once inside, she headed upstairs to pack. AS she decided on outfits for the trip, her cell phone rang from her back pocket. "Hello," she answered tossing a few sleeveless t-shirts on her bed. "Hey, beautiful," Jeff spoke. "Jeff! Hey, man, how the hell are ya?!" Grace exclaimed. The young woman hadn't spoken to her former co-worker since just after she'd moved to California, and was planning to surprise him with a visit when she came home for Thanksgiving. "I'm hangin' in there, sweetheart. How 'bout you?" he answered. "Could be better, could be worse, ya know. Been bustin' my ass at my shop the past three months," she answered, "That's why I haven't been able to call you. When I wasn't workin' or helpin' Joe with his rehab, I was asleep." "It's okay, Grace. I figured you'd be busy for a good little while," he said grinning. "Well, it's been more fun than stressful. I got into Muay Thai finally, thanks to Joe. He got me a good deal at this gym he used to train at," she explained, "And once I get back to California on Monday, I'm goin' to Punishment Athletics to sign up for their BJJ program." "Wait, back to Cali? Where are you goin'?" he asked. "My boss is sendin' me to New York, for the Invitational," she said grabbing a few pairs of denim shorts. "No shit," he said grinning. "Yeah. I'd be excited if I wasn't workin' with this total asshole," Grace said picking out t-shirts with the shop logo. "I'm sure it won't be so bad," he countered. "He gets three strikes, man. After that, it's gloves off," she said tensely. "That bad, huh?" he asked. "Yeah…it's that bad," she said quietly. "I'm sorry, hon. I guess that's the last thing you expected to have to deal with when you moved out there," he said. "Ah, it's alright. I'm not as weak as he thinks I am," she said grinning. "Uh-oh, I remember that tone. Don't embarrass him too bad, Gracie," he said chuckling softly. "Just enough to make a point, Mr. Crane," she responded.

"Anyway, how's everything else?" Jeff asked stretching out on his bed. "It's goin' good, ya know. Joe went back to work this morning. That was kinda hard," Grace said going into the other bedroom. It was moments like these that she was glad she had more than one place to keep her clothes. "How long was he out?" he asked. "Three months. He was only supposed to out for two, but he re-opened the incision, and it set him back three weeks," she answered pulling a thick wool jacket from Joe's closet. IT wasn't necessary in southern California, even in November, but it was sure necessary in New York City. "Gotcha. Does he know you're headed across the country?" he asked. "Nah. I'm gonna call him on the way to the airport," she said pulling a few pairs of toe socks from a box, "I just found out a half an hour ago, buddy." "Duh," he said grinning. "How's things goin' down in Texas?" she asked going back into her room. "Paulie gave me a promotion," Jeff said happily, "I'm now assistant shop manager." "Oh, congratulations. You've certainly been there long enough," she said smiling. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome. You set the bar kinda high when you left. It's a lot different than it used to be," he responded. "In a good way, though, right?" she asked. "Of course, Gracie. But I mentioned that for a reason," he said casually. "And what reason would that be?" she asked. "Well, Paulie feels like he's gettin' a bit too old to be travelin' around the country, even for conventions. So…as assistant shop manager, I get to represent our little hole-in-the-wall place wherever he decides to send me," he continued, "And right now, as we speak, guess who's preppin' for his first Invitational?" "Oh, that's so awesome, Jeff! It'll be good to see you again," she said happily. "You know where it's bein' held, don't ya?" he asked. "I haven't even looked at the pamphlet yet," she admitted. "Oh, well, I won't spoil the surprise, then. When do you get in town?" he responded. "Around five in the mornin', I think," she answered, "You're pickin' me up, right?" Jeff sighed audibly, feigning annoyance, but said, "You know it." "Thank you so much, Jeff. I'll buy ya breakfast," Grace said smiling, "I'm flyin' into LaGuardia, though, not JFK." "You can count on me, beautiful," he said quietly, "See ya in the mornin'." "Bye, Jeff!" she said before ending the call and hitting speed-dial for her twin.

"Red, what's up?" Sebastian answered moments later. "Hey, mo chuishle. You up for a road trip?" she said excitedly. "To where and for what?" he asked grinning. "I'm comin' to New York for three days for the 12th Annual Invitational Tattoo Convention," she answered putting in her Bluetooth so she could use her hands. "Whoa. That's kind of a big deal in your industry, isn't it?" he asked. "Yep. Only 300 shops in the whole country get invited, and only the first 150 to get their registration forms in get to participate," she answered, "So what do you say?" "I'll have to talk to Liz, but…I'm pretty sure we can make it Saturday. You want me to tell Matt, or are you?" he said grinning. "Nah, you can go ahead and tell him. Maybe he'll wanna tag along and finally get that tattoo he's been buggin' me about for the past two years," she said folding up her shorts and jeans, "You know, the horseshoe and cloverleaf combo." "Oh, yeah. Did you ever draw that up for him?" her twin questioned. "Yeah, in January," she said chuckling. "Well, damn. I'll have to get on his case about that," he said chuckling as well. "How is my little brother anyway?" Grace asked moving on to her shirts. "He's actually never home. If it's not basketball or classes, it's Mandy," Sebastian answered. "Good to know they're still together," she said grinning. "Yeah, definitely. He was calmin' down when he got the captain position, but she's really got him down to a whole different level," he said, "But, of course, you knew that would happen." "Kinda," she said innocently. "Joe went back to work this mornin', right?" he asked. "Yeah. I gotta give him a call soon, let him know I'm leavin'," she said putting the folded clothes into her large traveling duffel bag. "Will he get back before you?" he asked. "Uh-uh. He doesn't get back 'til Tuesday afternoon, I think. I get back the day before," she answered, "But I might stay 'til Tuesday so I can hang out with you guys."

"It'll be nice to have you back, of course," Sebastian said, "But you'll have to sleep in one o' the guest rooms." "A bed's a bed, bro," she said grinning. "Oh, where's Rocky stayin'?" he asked. "I boarded him at the vet's. If I stay 'til Tuesday, I can just call and tell 'em to charge me for another day," Grace said pulling out several pairs of pajama pants, stuffing them into the bag. "Oh, okay. Mom was askin' about him the other day," he said quietly. "She's still not talkin' to me, ya know," she said going back into Joe's room. "She gets updates from me, Red," he said. The young woman sighed and grabbed three of her boyfriend's favorite t-shirts, then went back into her room. "You okay?" her brother asked. "Yeah. I'll see her in a few weeks, so…I'll be fine," she answered tossing the shirts into the bag, "I think I will stay until Tuesday. I need a break from this place." "What happened?" he asked. "Nothin'…everything. It seems like I've been goin' non-stop since I started at B.I., mo chuishle," she said plopping down on her bed, "Between work and Joe's rehab and startin' Muay Thai…I think I've barely had time to sleep." "Are you enjoyin' yourself, Red?" Sebastian asked. "Yeah. Don't get me wrong, it's been more good than bad. I just…," she said quietly. "Miss everybody," he completed. "Pretty much," she said. "Well, of course, Gracie. You've only been out there a little while, and the holidays are comin' up, so it's even more stressful. I'm sure this little break will recharge your batteries, and you'll be rarin' to go when you get back," he said. "I hope you're right, bro," she said standing once more. "If you can be right about Mandy, I can be right about this," he said grinning. Grace cracked a smile and whispered, "Smartass." "It's an acquired skill, sweetheart," he joked. Grace grabbed a few toiletry items from the bathroom, and her favorite bath towel, then went back to her room. "I forgot how much I hate packin', ya know," she said sighing. "Oh, please, you pack like a pro," her brother argued, "We could all learn a few lessons from you." "Whatever you say, bro," she responded.

The siblings talked for a few minutes more before Grace finally ended the call. She finished packing and took her bag downstairs before calling her boyfriend. When he didn't answer, Grace shrugged and left a voicemail about her plane. After hanging up, she gathered all the dirty clothes and packed them into large trash bags. _I'm gonna have to talk to Joe about gettin' a washer and dryer in here_, she thought lugging the bags downstairs. She spent the next few hours getting laundry done and cleaning the apartment. Since she was going to be gone for the next five days, she wanted to leave it as clean as possible. AS 6:30 rolled around, she folded up the last piece of laundry and put it away. Sighing heavily, she made her way downstairs to eat a small diner. As she stuck a bit of chicken casserole into the microwave, her cell phone rang from the living room table. She dashed over and quickly answered it. "Hey, angel. Sorry I missed you earlier," Joe said stepping outside the small arena. "Oh, it's okay. I figured you'd be busy. You get my message?" she responded. "Yep. That's awesome that you're goin' to such a big convention," he said grinning. "I'm a little more excited now than I was five hours ago," she admitted going back into the kitchen. "Frank's gonna be there?" he asked knowingly. "Yeah, unfortunately. But I've had about enough o' his shit, so things won't be so bad, I guess," she answered. "Good. I'd hate to have to fly to New York to beat his ass," he retorted. "Nah, that won't be necessary. I appreciate the concern, though," she said grinning. "Anything for my angel," he said softly. "Has your show started?" she asked checking on her meal. "We're at intermission, and my match is at the end o' the show. We'll be headin' to the next town by midnight at the latest," Joe answered leaning against the brick wall. "How far is the drive?" she asked. "About 2-½ hours, I think. A.J. offered to drive tonight, and I'm not arguin' with him," he said. "How's he doin'?" Grace asked stirring the mixture before placing the small container back in the microwave. "He's doin' real good. They're gettin' ready to try him out at the upper-midcard level, so that's all he's been talkin' about all day," her boyfriend responded. "Don't worry, Joe. You'll get there soon enough," she said grinning. "I'm just glad to be back, sweetheart," he said honestly.

"What time are you gettin' back Tuesday?" she asked. "I'll have to look at my flight schedule, but I'm pretty sure I'll be landing sometime late that mornin'," Joe responded, "Tryin' to coordinate your flight with mine?" Grace blushed and pulled her diner from the microwave. "Your silence tells all," her boyfriend said chuckling. "Oh, hush, you," she responded sitting at the dining room table. "What're you eatin'?" Joe asked. "And how do you know I'm eatin' anything?" she asked before silently saying grace. "I've had that microwave for a long time, angel," he said grinning. Grace smiled and shook her head. "Just a little bit o' casserole from Monday night," she said tucking a foot underneath her posterior. "Are Dan and Lisa gonna watch Rocky again?" he asked. The past few times Grace and Joe had gone out of town for more than a day, their neighbors had willingly taken care of their pet. Grace, however, didn't want them to think she was mooching off their generosity. "Nah. I boarded him this time. I think he'll enjoy havin' other dogs to play around with. He may be gettin' up there in years, but he's still fairly energetic," she said between bites. "Gotcha. Alright, I gotta get back inside, angel. You be safe out there," he said quietly. "I will," she said leaning back. "I love you," Joe said grinning. "I love you, too," she responded, "Bye, Joe." "Talk to ya later, angel," he whispered before ending the call. Grace shut her phone and sighed heavily. It was going to be a long weekend.

Jeff sat inside the sparsely populated LaGuardia International Airport terminal struggling to stay awake. He'd hung out a little too long at the pre-convention diner banquet, and certainly felt the effects now. "Flight 1032 from Los Angeles via Dallas has now landed. Please wait until all passengers have exited before greeting your party," came a voice on the P.A. system. Jeff sighed and eyed his watch. It was almost 3:30 a.m., and they still had to make trip into the city. Grace was the first person off the plane, and Jeff slowly got to his feet. "Need some help?" he asked seeing her struggling with her duffel bag. "This jacket is too big" she responded smiling Jeff smiled as well and pulled her into a tight hug. "Long time no see, beautiful," he whispered. "Ah, you act like it's been years," she said, "How was the banquet?" "Good times," he said offering to take her bag. Grace willingly handed it over, chuckling when he acted like it weighed a ton. "I packed kinda heavy this time," she said innocently. "Did you drug Rocky and put him in here?" Jeff asked. "Whatever," she responded following him out of the terminal, "Jeez…forgot how fuckin' cold it is up here." Snow covered the sidewalks and trees, and salt trucks made their way through the parking lot. "You're tellin' me, sweetheart," her friend said heading to his rental truck, "Even in New York City, you've still gotta have a pick-up." "Of course," he responded. Once inside, he put in the address for Grace's hotel. "They put half the vendors at the Holiday Inn on West 29th, and the other half at the Hampton Inn on West 31st," he said pulling out of the parking lot, "I'm at the Holiday Inn, of course." "Yeah, me, too," she said grinning, "Who's with you?" "Paulie could only afford to send me. He splurged with lettin' me get the truck," he responded. "Yeah, my boss is kinda cheap like that, too, but he sure loved to take my money," she said grinning. "Are you the only one from your shop?" he asked. "Nah. The co-owner and one o' the senior artists are already here," she answered.

"You don't sound too excited about that," Jeff said glancing at her. "The co-owner's gettin' ready to quit, and the senior artist is a dickhead," Grace said plainly. "Ah. Does your boss know?" he said. "He knows about Frankie, the dickhead. But he doesn't have a clue about Toddy," she responded. "Well, that'll be interesting when it goes down," he said grinning, "At least, that's how it was when Chuck quit last week." "Wait, what?" she asked looking over at him. "Yep. He found out I got that promotion, and quit on the spot. Paulie was pissed," he explained, "He shut down for the day, and told me I was goin' to New York." "Whoa. He didn't break anything, did he?" the young woman asked. "Paulie or Chuck?" he asked in return. "I take that as both," she responded. "I had to stop Paulie from puttin' his fist through Chuck's face after Chuck smashed a glass skull Paulie's had for about 20 years," he said grinning, "Paulie may be almost 70, but he's strong as a fuckin' bull, sweetheart." "That's still just…unbelievable," she said shaking her head, "Why was Chuck so mad about your promotion?" "Who knows. Chuck had a bad temper anyway, so I know it was only a matter o' time before he blew up completely," Jeff responded. "Well, that's a stupid reason to just explode like that," she said looking out the windows. "You don't have to tell me," he said quietly. The two people rode in silence for the rest of the trip, each lost in their own thoughts. When Jeff pulled into the parking lot for their hotel, it was just past five o' clock. After they parked, Grace slipped out of the truck and reached for her bag. "Nope," Jeff spoke grabbing it instead. "That's kinda chauvinistic, ya know," she said grinning. "Most women appreciate the gesture," he responded leading her inside. Grace checked in as fast as she could, then headed down the hallway towards her room. Jeff finally handed her the duffel bag when they reached her door. "You got a waitin' list yet?" he asked quietly. "Nah, but I'll have one by the end o' the day," she said grinning. "Need a ride?" he asked. "Might need one back, dependin' on how big of an asshole Frank is," she responded. "Alright, sweetheart," he responded, "See ya in about four hours." Grace grinned and nodded, quietly entering the room she'd be sharing with her coworkers. Maybe this weekend wouldn't be so bad after all.


	38. Hard Start

**Well, it's been a little over a month since my last update, but I have been steadily working on this story. I haven't watched TNA Wrestling in so long, I almost forgot who was who. When I watched this past Saturday, I found myself saying things like, "Well when did he become champ?" or "When did he come back?" or "Who the hell is HE?" LOL But I believe it was watching that one episode, and getting caught up on everything, that spurred my creativity of the next three chapters. I certainly hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!**

**S.**

* * *

**Chapter 38…Hard Start**

Just a few hours later, Grace was awakened by Frank stiffly kicking the edge of her cot. "What the fuck…," she grumbled. "Wake up. Pre-con meeting starts in 10," he snapped. Grace sighed and slowly sat up. "And you didn't think to wake me up any earlier?" she retorted. "See ya downstairs," he said slyly, leaving the room. Grace groaned as she rolled off the cot. It definitely wasn't one of the most comfortable places she'd slept. However, she quickly washed her face, changed into a pair of denim shorts with sweatpants over them, and one of her B.I. tanktops. She grabbed her jacket, brush, and toolbox, and then headed down to the lobby. Todd stood when he saw the young woman enter the lobby. "What took so long?" he asked moving towards the exit. "Excuse me?" Grace asked in return, falling in step beside him. "Frank said he woke you up almost an hour ago," Todd said, "That's why he left, said he was sick o' waitin'." "Frank just woke me up two minutes ago, Todd," she said tensely, roughly brushing her hair with her free hand. "Oh…sorry," he spoke. "No big deal," she said stuffing the brush inside her coat pocket. "How do you put up with him?" he asked as they headed towards Madison Square Garden. "There's nothin' he can do to me that hasn't been done already," she responded spotting Jeff at the next corner, almost waiting for her, "See ya there, Todd." She hurried up to her friend, smiling thankfully at the cup of coffee he held out. "How much sleep did you get?" he asked. "About three hours, I think. You?" she answered taking a sip of her hot drink. "The same. It's gonna be a long day," he said yawning. "Yeah, no kiddin'. Frank's already on his bullshit," she grumbled. "Jeez. What happened already?" he asked. "He woke me up by kicking' the damn cot as hard as he could, then told me the pre-con meeting started in ten minutes, leavin' me about two to get ready," she explained. "Well, you look gorgeous," Jeff said grinning. "You're supposed to say that," she said nudging his ribs.

"Well, if he keeps on with it today, I know a pretty cool prank we can pull," he responded. Grace raised an eyebrow in interest. "I'll show ya later," he said grinning, "But trust me, you'll get a kick out of it." "Tease," she mumbled. "That's not the first time I've heard that," he responded. "When's the last time you even went on a date, sir?" she asked. "A couple days before I got here, actually. Her name's Jeanie, and she's an aspiring fighter," he responded. "How'd ya'll meet?" she asked. "A few months ago, Affliction had a pay-per-view, and I had some friends over. One o' those friends brought some o' their friends, and she was one of 'em. She just kinda stood out among the crowd, ya know," he explained. "Whoa, so this was just after I moved away, then?" Grace asked. "Yeah, that next week. She trains at a school in Dallas, so it's kind of a distance thing, but we've worked around it," he answered grinning. "Well, that's good, Jeff. I'm glad you've found some girl crazy enough to put up with you," she said innocently. "Like Joe puts up with you?" Jeff responded. The young woman smiled and nudged his arm. "All's fair in love and war, right?" he asked. "Yeah, yeah, loser," she responded, "Where's your booth at?" "Don't know. They'll give us the layout at this meeting, and we've got an hour or so before they start introductions," he answered. "Wouldn't it be just my luck if I was stuck beside you for the next three-and-a-half days," she said grinning. "Of course you'd be lucky," he said grinning as well. "Now what I don't understand is why we have to go through this whole artist introduction spiel. You'd think it was a NASCAR race or somethin'," Grace said before taking a long gulp of coffee. "They do it every year, from what I hear," Jeff responded. "Doesn't make it any less pointless. That's what the website's for," she said hurrying across a busy intersection. "You just don't like bein' up in front o' anybody," he joked. "That's why I'm a tattoo artist, genius," she countered.

"Sorry, Gracie. I know it's a sore subject," Jeff said quietly. Grace swallowed and absentmindedly ran the tips of her fingers over the fading scar on her cheek. "It's alright, buddy," she whispered. "You gonna be okay for the convention?" he asked. "Yeah, of course. I forget about it now unless somebody brings it up. Muay Thai has helped out with that a lot," she responded taking another deep swig of her coffee. "How long have you been in that again?" he asked. "Just about a month. I couldn't always make it to class 'cause o' work, but Joe gave me lessons when he felt up to it at home," she said as they crossed a smaller yet still busy intersection. "Is he ranked pretty high, then?" he asked. "He's a black belt in judo, a brown belt in Muay Thai, and a brown belt in jiu-jitsu," she said grinning. "Good Lord. He could be a pro fighter," Jeff said in shock. "He was," Grace said proudly. "Sweetness. What was his record?" he asked. "5-2," she answered, "He fought for about a year and a half before he stumbled onto an ad for my mom and dad's school. The rest, they say, is history." "Wow. I guess there's a lot more depth to him after all," he said playfully. Grace looked at him with narrow eyes, fighting down a grin. "No, you still don't have a chance with me," she shot back. Jeff's jaw dropped and he dropped his head dramatically. "I was almost there," he said chuckling softly. Grace smiled and winked at him. "You're so head over heels for that girl, it's ridiculous, Jeffrey," she said softly. Jeff's cheeks blazed red, and he diverted his eyes to anywhere but her face. "It's okay, Jeff. I'm in love with my boyfriend, so why can't you be in love with your girlfriend," she spoke. "Who said it first?" he asked seriously. "He did," she said quietly, "It was scary…just for a moment, though. When I accepted that I felt the same way, it wasn't so scary anymore." "Any advice?" he asked. "Don't force it," she said looking at him, "If the moment's right, you'll know it, Jeff." "Thanks," he said grinning.

They reached their destination a few minutes later, Grace eyeing the building nicknamed as the "World's Most Famous Arena." "I was just here in April," she said quietly, a grin coming to her face. This was the building in which she'd watched her very first wrestling match, a night that brought back plenty of amazing memories. "You alright?" Jeff asked seeing the faraway look in her eyes. "Yeah…sorry," she said as they headed inside, "This is where I saw Joe wrestle for the first time." "Ah…well, hopefully you'll have as good a memory to take back with ya," he said grinning. "Hopefully," she said softly. They followed the signs down to an open meeting room, neither person surprised to find it nearly filled. There were placard stands with shop names throughout the room, and more tables and chairs than Grace had ever seen in one room. "I really don't wanna sit with them," she said looking around for her shop's name. "So don't," Jeff responded. "Nah…it'd just give Frank more reason to act like an asshole," she said dropping her cup into a nearby trashcan, "I'll find your booth once I'm all set up, okay?" "Sure thing, beautiful. See ya an hour, I suppose," he said spotting his own sign. Grace nodded and took a deep breath. "We're up near the front," Todd said from behind her. The young woman looked over her shoulder and said, "Lead the way, then." Todd headed for the front quarter section on the right, finding their sign rather quickly. "You're sittin' beside Frankie," Grace said. "Okay," he responded. They were sharing a table with a shop from New York, and Frank already seemed to have made himself comfortable. "They're about to start," he said before turning his attention back to the three women at the table. Grace swallowed and eased into her chair, flipping open the folder at her place setting. She pulled out the arena layout and quickly found B.I.'s location, chuckling softly when she saw where Jeff was located.

The pre-convention meeting went by extremely slowly, with the event manager for the convention going over the basic rules of the next three-and-a-half days. Each customer had paid an entry fee to get into the convention, but artists had a right to charge a nominal fee to cover any necessary costs. The hours each day were based both on local and state law, and no piece was to be started within two hours of the end of the workday. Artists had a right to prioritize their appointments, based on time and fees, and had the right to deny any person service within legal reason. There were several safety rules covered, including sanitation of tools, fire exits, and awareness of one's environment during the convention. Plain-clothes security guards would be stationed throughout the arena floor, and each booth had its own silent alarm button to alert a nearby guard. Grace tried to stay focused throughout the meeting, but, if she'd been through one, she'd been through a few dozen of them. The rules varied little with each convention, so Grace tried to focus on how she would not kill her co-worker. When the meeting finally wrapped up, Grace ran her brush through her hair once more and put it in a half-ponytail. "You ready for this?" Todd asked as she stood. "If I've been to one, I've been to a million," she responded grinning. "Those little half-ass conventions you've done are nothin' compared to this," Frank grumbled. Grace grabbed her folder and toolbox, storming away from the table. "What the fuck is your problem, Frankie?" Todd snapped quietly. "She has no fuckin' clue what she's into, Todd, plain and simple," Frank responded. "So you've gotta make it ten times harder on her? She wants to be here, so that should be enough for you," Todd said tensely. "Yeah, well, it's not," Frank said gathering the papers from his own folder. "You said the same thing about Bex," Todd spoke watching the younger man stand. "That's 'cause she slept her way into that shop," Frank snapped before walking away. Todd sighed and shook his head. If he made it through this weekend without losing his mind, it'd be a miracle.

Grace found her booth quickly and grabbed the table closest to the right side. She set her toolbox at the base of the table, then finally slipped out of her sweatpants and jacket. It was a little chilly at the moment, but she knew the arena would heat up pretty quickly once people started moving around and working. A few minutes later, Todd finally strolled up. "You ready for this?" he asked setting up his things on the table beside hers. "Yes, Todd," Grace said grinning. "Alright, alright. I won't ask again," he said grinning as well, "I saw you didn't have a waiting list. I'll try and send you a couple to--." "I'll be fine, Todd. Trust me," she said quietly. Frank strolled up and dropped his toolbox at the final table, not speaking to either person. Grace smirked and shook her head, hopping off her table. She wasn't going to spend any moment around him unless necessary. She moved around the table at the front area of their workspace, scooting around to the other side of the wall barrier. A few minutes later, her friend finally made his way to his small space. "I told you you'd be lucky," Jeff said grinning. Grace smiled and cocked her head to the side. "What took you so long?" she asked. "Exploring," he answered beginning to set up his tools, "Some really top-notch shops here." "I guess we'll see come introductions," she responded. "Are your brothers comin' up?" he asked pulling out a banner from his carrying case. Grace stood and helped him put it across the table in front of his workspace. "Sebastian said he and Liz are comin' up tomorrow, but he doesn't know about Matt yet," she said, "I hope he does, though."

"What are you gonna do until you get your first customer?" Jeff asked tying down the banner. "Probably sit over here," she answered grinning. "Oh, come on. You gotta show some pride for your shop, sweetheart," he said teasingly. "Oh, I love my shop, it's just the people I work with," she joked back. "Well, hey, at least you got me over here to keep you company," he said pulling out a small plastic carrier from his case. Grace watched as he pulled out small souvenirs like keychains, penlights, and highlighters. He pulled out a small manila folder, extracting a handful of bumper stickers and flyers, and set everything up on the table. "Did ya'll bring any handouts?" he asked at the young woman's raised eyebrow. "I didn't, but I'm sure Todd or Frank did," she responded, "You think I should have?" Jeff smirked and asked, "How many conventions did you go to with us again?" "I was kiddin', genius. Of course I brought stuff," she said chuckling. "Like what?" he asked. "A few handmade bumper stickers Bobby liked, and some tanktops and t-shirts," she answered. "Are ya'll gonna sell 'em?" he asked. "The first 20 customers get one, so…in a way, yeah, we're sellin' 'em," she said grinning. "Well, it's definitely a good PR move," he said finally beginning to set up his tools. "Yeah, Bobby's a genius like that, I guess," she said sitting on the table facing him, "Are you gonna get any work done here?"

"I don't know yet. It depends on how business is over the next two days. If it's good, which I'm hopin' it is, I won't have time. If it's slow, I might see who's around," he answered. "I resent that," she retorted. "Oh, please, you know I didn't mean it like that, sweetheart," Jeff responded tossing his two albums on the front table. "Yeah, yeah, I know. And if I decide to get a piece, I'll see who's around, too," she said grinning. Jeff merely narrowed his eyes in response. "Point taken, beautiful," he spoke, "You all set up already?" "I don't have much stuff, Jeff. How many conventions did I go to with you again?" Grace said. "You've become just a regular ol' smartass, then, huh?" he said. "Nah, it's been with me since birth," she said before laughing heartily. "Alright, alright. I get it. Pick on the dumb Texas redneck," he said pouting. "Oh, stop. Does Jeanie ever fall for that?" she asked. "All the time, actually," he responded. "Poor girl," she said innocently. "Maybe I should ask for a different booth," he said to himself. "Okay, I'll stop, I promise," she said honestly. Jeff eyed her, then smiled genuinely. "Just kiddin', Gracie. Jeez, don't get so wound up," he said just as innocently. "Oh, you…fine, I'll give you that point," she said crossing her ankles and resting back on her hands. "So you gonna chill over here 'til intros?" he asked sitting on the table facing her. "Am I buggin' you?" she asked. "Of course not, sweetheart. I was just askin'," he responded grinning.

The next half an hour passed by quickly, and Jeff and Grace made their way to the curtained-off area to wait for introductions. "You gonna walk up there with us, or keep your nose up your friend's ass?" Frank growled in her ear. "Hey, buddy, why don't you do yourself a favor and back off?" Jeff said pulling Grace away when she spun around to face the other man. "Oh, do myself a favor, huh? And what are you gonna do if I don't?" Frank snapped stepping forward. Jeff moved to do the same, but Grace stepped in front of him. "Don't, Jeff…it's not worth it," she said to her friend, "You're better than this, and you know it." Jeff swallowed and let out a heavy sigh. "So you're gonna let this little thing fight your battles, huh?" Frank said in a mocking tone. Grace smirked and turned around slowly. Without warning, she grabbed two handfuls of his t-shirt and pulled his face down to hers. "You have _one_ more time to try and instigate a fight with me, Frank," she whispered, "The next time…whether it's here or back in California…I _will_ make you regret it." Frank scoffed and tried to pull away from her. "We'll see about that," he said. "Okay," the young woman said with a raised eyebrow, releasing his shirt and straightening it back out, "Consider yourself warned." A hand fell on Frank's shoulder before he could respond, and he looked over into the eyes of his boss. "Is there a problem, Frankie?" Todd asked. "Nah, man…no problem at all," Frank said shrugging Todd's hand away, then glancing back at Grace, "Right?" "Yeah…no problem at all, Todd," Grace said with a somewhat hesitant grin. She knew, and was glad, that he wasn't going to heed her simple warning, and she was looking forward to showing him up. "Well, they're startin' intros from West Coast to East Coast, so we're up first," Todd said before heading towards to the curtain. "This isn't over," Frank growled before following suit.

"Indeed, it's not," Grace whispered rolling her eyes. "You alright, sweetheart?" Jeff asked placing his hands on her shoulders. The young woman took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Yeah…I'm alright," she said quietly. "Please don't kill him on-stage. I don't think the people in charge would appreciate that too much," he said grinning. Grace smiled and shook her head. "Nah…I'll save the murder for the hotel room," she whispered before pulling away, "See ya soon, buddy." Jeff watched as his friend followed her shop crew through the curtains, hoping this incident wouldn't ruin her weekend. Grace got through the introduction without further trouble from Frank, but she knew he was saving up his anger towards her. When she finally got back to her booth, she was ready to get the entire convention over and out of the way. Todd sat down beside her on her worktable, and quietly asked, "You alright?" "Oh, yeah, Todd. I'm just waitin' for him to lose his damn mind like I know he's gonna," she answered. "You want me to send him back to California?" he asked. "Nah…this'll just happen there if you do that," she spoke softly. Todd sighed and slid off the table. "All I'm gonna say is to not make a scene here. We've got a good relationship with the organizers of this convention, and I'm not tryin' to have that fucked up by either of ya," he said before moving over to his table. Grace closed her eyes and dropped her head. _He's not takin' Frankie's side, he's just bein' a good supervisor_, she reasoned. A few minutes later, a tall, tan-skinned male walked up with a sheet of paper.

"Hey, man, how's it goin'?" Todd spoke going up to the front table. "Pretty good. I was wonderin' if I could get her to do this for me," the man spoke handing over the paper. "Gracie…you got a request," he said eyeing the skull drawing. Grace sighed and hopped off her table, a smile coming to her face when she saw the man. "What's goin' on, Gerry?" she asked taking the paper from Todd, "How's things goin' with the Knicks?" "Ah, it's alright. The season just started actually, but they're not startin' me until after January," he answered. "How'd the graveyard heal up?" she asked eyeing the design. "It took about three weeks, but it turned out awesome. I really appreciate that, ya know," he answered, "So, can you do it?" "You know skulls are my forte," she said grinning, "Come on around, buddy." Gerry moved around the table, nodding in thanks to Todd. "Hop on up," Grace said staring up at his 7'4" frame, "Jesus, I forgot how tall you were." "Yeah, I forgot how short you were," he said grinning. "What are you doin' here anyway?" she asked, "And you want this just like this?" "Your brother asked me to come here, make sure you started off on a good note. You can change it however you see fit, sweetheart," he answered. Grace smiled and shook her head. "Even a couple hundred miles away, he's still bein' overprotective," she said to herself. "You know how Sebastian is," he said grinning as she grabbed a sketchpad from a black case at his feet, "He said he's gettin' in town later tonight, and he'll call ya when he gets here." "Thank you for playin' messenger boy, Gerry," she said sitting down beside him with her sketchpad and pencil in hand, "Now hush." "Yeah, yeah, I know," he said resting back on his arms.

15 minutes later, Grace ripped the sheet of paper from the notebook and handed it over. The basic skull now had flames licking from the edges, a grin on its deformed mouth, and one eye closed in a wink. "Why are you so good, Gracie?" he asked handing it back. "Comes natural, Gerry, you know that," she answered scanning it and printing out the stencil, "Where's this one goin'?" "I don't know," he said taking off his shirt, "Pick a place." Grace rolled her eyes and said, "The ladies aren't gonna notice you just 'cause you take your shirt off, genius. Lie down." Gerry smiled innocently and did as she commanded. Grace placed the stencil on the right side of his chest, letting out a soft sigh as she did. "What's wrong?" he asked. Grace shook her head slightly, but she could feel Frank's eyes on her back, could feel the anger directed towards her like a force, but she was trying her hardest to ignore it. "Gracie…," Gerry said touching her hands. The young woman flinched, then cursed softly. "Gerry, you know not to move when I'm placin' a stencil," she said quietly, wiping away the ink. "Sorry," he responded. After placing the stencil correctly, she mumbled that she'd be back soon, then slipped over to Jeff's booth. "You alright?" he asked when she slipped behind the curtain he'd put up for privacy reasons. Grace closed her eyes and took a few deep, calming breaths. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't surprised to find Jeff standing in front of her. "It's hard to…deflect someone's anger, Jeff, especially a guy like Frank. I've been doin' it for three months already…," she whispered, "I don't know if I can make it through this weekend." "Yes, you can, sweetheart. You're stronger than he could ever imagine," he said quietly, "You don't have to say another word to him the rest o' the time you're here--."

"But I have to be in that room with him," Grace said painfully, trying to keep her breathing steady, "At the hotel…I just--." "I've got a second bed. Stay with me," he responded. Grace bit her bottom lip nervously, at a crossroads. She could stay in the room with Frank, and risk a physical confrontation, or she could stay with someone she truly trusted, and risk a verbal confrontation with her boyfriend. "Let's see how the rest o' the day goes," she finally said. "Alright, sweetheart…you gonna be okay?" he said quietly. Grace forced a smile and nodded. "I gotta go…got a customer," she whispered. "Already? I'm jealous," he said grinning. Grace smiled more naturally this time, and gave a playful punch to his shoulder. "Yours will come, buddy," she said before slipping back over to her booth. She glanced at Frank, who had his arms crossed with a conquering smile on his face, and rolled her eyes before going back over to Gerry. "Ready, buddy?" she asked pulling out the colors she would need. "Yep," he said putting his hands behind his head. "You can't lay like that," she said grinning. "Got a pillow?" he asked. "Nope," she answered, "It won't take too long, and I'll give ya a free t-shirt when we're done." "Ooh, free giveaways," he said chuckling. Grace smirked and said, "Free advertising is more like it." "Of course," he responded. "What time did you say Sebastian was gonna be here?" she asked slipping on a pair of blue latex gloves. "I don't know, hon. He said sometime tonight. I think he's gotta work late, and Liz has a doctor's appointment, too, so…I don't know," he spoke as she spread a thin layer of Vaseline over the top-left corner of the outline. "Gotcha. Alright, here we go, buddy," she said turning on the cordless tattoo gun. "When'd you get that?" he asked as she leaned over his upper body. "Goin' away present from Jaden," she answered. Gerry nodded and let her get down to work.

The first day of the convention crept by for Grace, despite the fact that she had more customers than Todd and Frank combined. She had 10 people scheduled for the next day, and even a few for Sunday. She liked to save her biggest pieces for the last day, to ensure she had enough time. Sebastian had called her around nine o' clock, to let her know he and Liz had arrived in town. Glad to know she had family nearby, she'd even managed to ignore Frank's quips as the night ended. Once she'd finished her last piece, she packed up her things and slipped over to Jeff's booth. She hadn't seen him since he'd brought over lunch early in the afternoon. "What time is it?" Jeff asked quietly, putting the final touches on a pink butterfly for a middle-aged brunette. "Ten 'til midnight," she answered tiredly. "You talked to Joe at all today?" he asked. "No, actually. I was so busy, I didn't even have a chance to call him," she responded pulling her phone out, "I'll meet you out front, okay?" "Sure thing, beautiful," he answered. Grace grabbed her toolbox in her free hand, hitting speed-dial for her boyfriend as she left the arena floor. "Evening, sweetheart," Joe answered moments later. "Hi…sorry I didn't get a chance to call any earlier," she whispered. "Oh, it's alright. I didn't know whether it would be too late to call you when I got done," he responded, "I know you didn't get much sleep last night." "The convention hours ran 'til midnight tonight, ten a.m. 'til midnight tomorrow, and ten 'til eight on Sunday," she explained, "I was pretty busy today, so I don't even know if I would've heard the phone. I put it on vibrate, and…with a tattoo gun in my hand, it wasn't really a good combo." Joe chuckled softly and said, "I get it, Gracie. So, you had a lot o' customers today, huh?"

"Yeah. A lotta people recognized me from a convention I went to with Paulie in Minnesota, so I was happy about that. I was booked up all day today, and I've got a waiting list tomorrow, and a few big pieces on Sunday," Grace said happily. "That's good, sweetheart. I know you were kinda concerned about that," Joe said as A.J. pulled into a rest stop. "I wasn't concerned. I know Bobby was, but I tend to ace at big conventions like this," she said grinning. "I think I've rubbed off on you, angel," he said quietly. "What do you mean?" she asked. "You're gettin' a little cocky," he answered. Grace smiled and said, "Nah, it just felt good to rub it in Frank's face. I mean, he did okay for himself, too, but he didn't get any appointments for tomorrow like I did." "How big a prick was he?" her boyfriend asked. The young woman sighed heavily as her fears overwhelmed her. She sat down on a nearby bench and dropped her head forward. "Gracie…baby, what happened today?" Joe said quietly. "Nothin' major, just…he kept starin' at me, Joe, like…like any moment, he was gonna…attack me," she whispered, "I knew he wasn't gonna do anything, seein' as how we were in public like that, but…we're all in the same hotel room, to…save money, I guess." "There's nowhere else you can stay?" he asked, "I thought your brothers were comin' up for the convention." "Sebastian's here with Liz, but they had to stay across town 'cause they just booked this afternoon. My hotel's maybe a half-mile from the arena," she explained. "You don't know anybody else there?" he asked. "Well, actually, um, Jeff is here," she said slowly, "His booth is actually…right next to mine." "Where's he stayin'?" Joe asked. "In the same hotel, a few floors up," she answered. "What do you wanna do, Grace?" he asked.

"I don't want Frank to think he scares me…even though he does," Grace answered after a few moments, "So…I'm gonna stay there." "Gracie…you don't have to put yourself in a position you don't wanna be in just 'cause you don't want me to be jealous," he said quietly, "That's gonna happen regardless." The young woman grinned and sniffled slightly. "I just…don't understand why he hates me so much. I didn't do anything to him, ya know," she whispered. "Some people are just cranky bastards, and that's how they get through life, by makin' everybody else miserable," he reasoned, "Frank seems to fall into that category. Have you talked to Bobby about him?" "Of course I have, Joe. I guess he figures I'll stand up to Frank when I get sick enough of him," she responded. "I think you reached that point about a month ago," he said grinning. "Yeah, that's the thing. Frank just doesn't get it. He keeps goin' and keeps goin' until you break, and explode on him, and…I'm tryin' to avoid that," she said as artists finally began exiting the arena. "You may have to, Grace. You've taken enough abuse from assholes like that, and you shouldn't have to anymore, ya know," he said quietly. Grace wiped away a tear that had fallen, trying to keep the others that threatened to fall at bay. "Yeah…I know," she whispered. "I hate hearin' you upset like you are, angel," her boyfriend said supportively. "I'll be okay, Joe, I promise," she spoke, "I'll come back to California just as happy as I left." "You better," he said grinning.

"Anyway, enough about my day. How was yours?" Grace asked keeping an eye out for Jeff. She certainly wasn't walking back to the hotel with her coworkers. "It was decent. I really have missed ridin' with A.J. and Mystique. They argue about the most mundane things, and it's free entertainment," Joe said chuckling at the look Melissa gave him. "Like what?" she asked. "Oh, about speed limits and cruise control and how to drive in the snow…like I said, mundane things," he answered now trying to avoid Melissa's swinging right arm. "Ya'll please be careful," Grace said quietly. "Oh, A.J.'s bein' super careful, darlin'. Remember, he grew up in Georgia, which gets maybe an inch o' snow every three years. So Michigan in November for him is like tryin' to drive in freakin' Russia," he said playfully. "What'd ya'll do today?" she asked. "A media morning to get ready for Survivor Series comin' up," he answered, "That was from probably seven in the mornin' 'til about 2:30 in the afternoon. And then, we had a small evening show." "Are you serious?" she asked. "Yeah, that's how I felt," he said grinning, "Talkin' to reporters gets old after the first two interviews, 'cause it's mainly the same questions. But this is what I love, so I put up with it." "Yeah, I know how ya feel," she said quietly. "Tomorrow, though, it's back to wrestling, which makes us all happy. It's an early afternoon show, too, so we'll be done by seven at the latest," he continued, "And that means we can make it to Ohio by 11 o' clock, and get a full night's sleep." "Ah, sleep…that sounds perfect right about now," she whispered yawning. "How much sleep did you get last night?" he asked. "I slept a little on the plane, but not too much. And I got about 2-½ once I got to my hotel room, so…it's been a long day, as you can imagine," she answered.

"Ah, poor baby. Are you on your way back, then?" Joe asked. "I'm waitin' on Jeff, actually. He was winding down a piece right before I called you, so he should be comin' out sometime soon," Grace said rubbing her eyes. "You want me to stay on the phone?" he asked. "You can if you want, darlin'," she said grinning. "Don't say that. We'll be on the phone all night," he whispered. Grace blushed slightly and ran her fingers through her hair. "Yeah, I love you, too," she said softly. "That sounds so good, sweetheart," he said climbing out of the vehicle to stretch his legs. "It feels even better," she spoke finally spotting her friend. Joe smiled as he felt his cheeks burn. "And I know you're blushin' like I am," she added with a chuckle. "But you also know I love you just as much," he whispered. Grace smiled fully and looked down at the floor. "Yeah…I do know that," she responded. Jeff spotted Grace sitting on the bench, then noticed the huge smile on her face. He stood back a moment to watch her on the phone, realizing he'd never seen his friend as happy as she seemed to be right now. Sure, tattooing made her smile, and it was fulfilling to her, but not like her relationship with her boyfriend. He'd heard it on the phone the evening before, and had even seen glimpses of it during the summer. He was happy for her, and knew she'd be just as happy for him and Jeanie. Grace stood moments later and closed her phone, waving him over. He adjusted his carrying case and made his way over to her. "Better?" he asked. "Yeah…sleepy as hell, but I'm better. Thank you," she answered. "You stayin' in your room tonight?" he asked. "Yeah…he won't try anything with Todd right there," she said as they headed out of the building, "At least, I hope not."

The walk back to the hotel was quiet, as both people tried to fight through the biting cold. When they finally reached the lobby, Grace brushed away the small ice crystals that had former in her hair. "Are you sure--." "Jeff, yeah, I'm sure," she said as they headed towards her room. "Your coworkers were finishin' up some pieces when I left, so…I think you've got a little bit o' time to clean up, maybe even fall asleep before they get back," he said grinning. "Hopefully so," she whispered fishing for her room key. Once she found it, she unlocked the door and held it open with her foot. "Gracie, if you get scared or feel like he's too dangerous to be around, you can come up to my room. It's 757," Jeff said quietly. "Thanks, Jeff. I'll see ya in the mornin', buddy," she said touching his right arm and grinning, "Night." Jeff watched her enter the room, whispering the same before moving towards the elevators. Inside her room, Grace set her case down at the foot of her cot. She pulled out a pair of black sweatpants, one of Joe's t-shirts she'd packed, and her underclothes, then headed into the bathroom. The hot shower relaxed her mind and body, and she was glad she had time to enjoy it. When she turned off the water, though, she heard Frank and Todd's voices in the room. She sighed softly and got dressed, rubbing an extra towel through her hair. Once it was fairly dry, she put it in a loose braid, tying the end with a rubber band, before finally making her way into the room. She put away her dirty clothes and climbed into the cot, turning her back towards the two men.

"Are you all booked up tomorrow, Grace?" Todd asked after a few moments. "No…I've got some openings here and there," Grace answered with a sigh. "Oh…well, you did a good job today," he said. Frank scoffed, but the young woman chose to ignore him. "Thanks, Todd," she said softly. "Compared to any other newbie at this place," Frank murmured. "Yeah, and I give two shits what you think, Frank," Grace snapped over her shoulder, "I don't know what your fuckin' problem is, but I would appreciate it if you didn't say another word to me." "This is a free fuckin' country, missy, so I'll say what I want when I want," he responded grinning. "That's two times, Frank," she whispered before turning back over, trying to find that relaxed mindset she'd had in the shower. Frank rolled his eyes and headed into the bathroom to clean up. "What'd you mean by that?" Todd asked once the shower started. "What?" Grace mumbled. "You just said, "That's two times." What'd you mean?" Todd said. "He gets three strikes with me, Todd. And then it's gloves off," she answered, "Now can I please go to sleep?" "Yeah…sorry. Just remember what I said. Don't do it at the convention," he responded. "Did you say the same thing to him, Todd?" she asked looking over her shoulder at him. Todd hesitated to speak, and Grace smirked. "Thought so," she whispered turning back over, "Goodnight." Within moments, the young woman was fast asleep, glad to be away from the reality of her situation: Frank was way too close to taking his confrontations to another level, and Todd didn't care.


	39. Pushed to the Brink

**Chapter 39…Pushed to the Brink**

Grace awoke to her cell phone vibrating underneath her pillow. She'd set the alarm in the bathroom, knowing she couldn't rely on her coworkers to wake her up on time. She pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a light pink B.I. tanktop, and a pair of thick tube socks. It was 8:45 a.m., so she just washed her face and brushed her teeth before getting dressed. When she came out of the bathroom, Todd had just sat up. "You're up early," he said quietly. "I set my own alarm," she said simply, packing away her nightclothes. "Oh…Grace, if you want, I'll say somethin' to Frankie," he offered. "Todd…don't do me any favors. If anything, you should've wanted to say somethin' 'cause it's the right thing to do. If he's treatin' me like this, I can only imagine how he treated RaBeckah," she said quietly, "But…obviously she got through it, so I can, too." After putting on a pair of thick snow-boots she'd kept from Connecticut, she slipped on her jacket and grabbed her wallet, phone, and toolbox. "See you guys there," she said before leaving the room. Instead of calling Jeff, since she knew he wouldn't wake up until the last possible moment, she called her twin. "Hello," Sebastian grumbled moments later. "Hey, bro…sorry to call so early," Grace said quietly. "Hey, Red. I should've figured you'd call way too early. What time does the convention start again?" he asked before yawning loudly. "Doors open to the public at ten. My first appointment's not 'til 11:30, so…I figured we could meet up for breakfast," she said grinning. "I usually don't get up 'til that time on a Saturday, sweetheart," he responded. "Right…sorry," she said quietly.

"Gracie, you know I was kiddin'. I haven't seen you in three months, so gettin' up a little early ain't a problem," he said grinning, "Liz may not come, but I'll certainly be there." Grace smiled and let out a soft sigh of relief. "How long do you need?" she asked. "30 minutes max. I'll give ya a call when I'm headed your way, alright?" her twin answered. "Sure thing, mo chuishle. Talk to ya soon," she responded. Sebastian said the same before ending the call, and Grace ended the call, deciding to call Jeff anyway. "What?" her friend mumbled after about five rings. "Come to breakfast with me and my brother," she said grinning. "Gracie, I don't have to be up for another half an hour," Jeff argued. "Yeah, but it'll be good to get a meal in your stomach before the day starts. Besides, I owe you breakfast anyway," she countered. "You're not givin' up, are ya?" he asked. "Nope. If I have to, I'll come bang on your room door," she said innocently. "Oh, alright, I'm up. You down in the lobby?" he said sighing and sitting up. "Yep," she answered. "Alright. I'll be down there in 15 minutes," Jeff said. "See ya then," she said, fully satisfied. "Don't sound so arrogant about it," her friend grumbled, "Bye." The call ended, and Grace couldn't help but laugh. She knew Jeff was far from a morning person, but she also knew he was willing to sacrifice a little extra sleep to spend some time with her. It'd been hard to go from working with him every day (except Sundays) to not seeing him at all, so she wanted to take advantage of their time in New York.

A little over a half an hour later, Jeff finally walked into the lobby looking absolutely exhausted. "Oh, my goodness, Jeff. Didn't you get any sleep last night?" Grace asked coming over to him. "Cryin' kid on one side, crazy sex fiends on the other side," he said rubbing his eyes, "Lots o' coffee is gonna get me through this day." "Oh, Jeff, I'm sorry," she said quietly. "Hey, at least you got some rest. King Dickwad keep his mouth shut?" he asked as they headed towards the complimentary breakfast bar. "Of course not. I told him he's got two strikes, and he just kinda blew me off. Well, then, Todd asked what I meant by that, so I gave it to him straight. He just said to not make a scene at the convention," she said quietly, "I asked him if he'd said the same thing to Frankie, and…he couldn't answer me. So…I'm kinda on my own, I guess." "Nah, you're not on your own, sweetheart. If anything, I'll get up early to come get you from wherever your brother's stayin'," he said. "I'll actually probably stay with him tomorrow night, since I'm goin' back to Connecticut with him Monday," Grace said grabbing a banana from the table. "Quickie visit?" he asked. "Yeah, pretty much. It'll be good to see everybody from my old shop, and spend a little time with my brothers," she said happily, "I'm gonna be so busy this weekend, I'll barely have time to talk to Sebastian." "Well, I'm sure he understands, sweetheart," Jeff said grinning. "Yeah, I know, but still…it'd be nice to have more than a day," Grace said quietly.

Moments later, the young woman's cell phone rang, and she answered, "So, where're we goin' for breakfast?" "Well, I'm parked outside your hotel right now, Red. Come on out, and we'll decide," Sebastian answered grinning. "It'll take us an hour to find somewhere with you drivin'," she said heading for the entranceway, Jeff following behind her. "Yeah, yeah, just get your butt out here," Sebastian said before hanging up. Grace smiled and spotted her twin waving from a dark green Toyota Tundra truck. She opened the passenger door and climbed inside, scooting to the middle to give Jeff room. "I thought we were walkin'," Sebastian said before pulling her into a tight hug. "I missed you, too, bro," she whispered returning the hug just as tightly. "Food, coffee, please," Jeff pleaded with a grin. "Alright, we're goin'. I spotted an I-HOP not too far from here," Sebastian said reaching out a hand to the other man, "Good to see ya again, man." "You, too," Jeff said trying to stifle a yawn. Grace leaned against her brother as he pulled away from the hotel, not realizing just how much she'd missed being around him. His arm came around her shoulder, and she couldn't help but scoot a little closer. "How's Liz?" she asked quietly. "Mornin' sickness is gettin' worse. She said she was gonna try and hold down somethin' from the breakfast table, but I don't know…," he said, "You wanna know what we're havin'?" His sister looked up at him with questioning eyes. "Twins, Red," he said smirking, "What're the odds o' that?" "Congrats, Sebastian," she said with a smile, "Did you find out the sexes?" "Nah, we wanna be surprised. The doctor said they're the same, though, so…either two little girls or two little boys," he answered proudly. "Good work," she said chuckling. Sebastian rubbed her shoulder gently and said, "Thanks, sis."

When they arrived at the restaurant, Grace had to nudge her friend awake. "Oh, sorry," he mumbled slipping out of the truck. "Shall we just order coffee for you?" she asked sliding out behind him. Jeff feigned a smile and nodded. They were seated quickly, and each person indeed ordered coffee. "So, how was the first day?" Sebastian asked once they received their drinks. "Busy. Thanks for sendin' Gerry, by the way. He turned out to be a good luck charm, 'cause I got three customers right after him, and got booked up for most o' today," she said smiling. "Awesome stuff," Sebastian said, "He said you looked out of it, though." When his sister's eyes dropped, the elder Callaway knew something was up. "What happened?" he asked. "Nothin', Sebastian," she said quietly. "Come on, Gracie, you can't lie to me. What'd Frank do now?" her twin questioned. Grace sighed softly and stirred her coffee mindlessly. "He's just bein' a real asshole, bro," she said softly, "The usual intimidation stuff." "What makes this time so different?" he asked. "I'm actually scared," she admitted, "I just…get this vibe from him…like, he's actually gonna take it to a level that…that I can't handle." "Have you told Bobby?" he asked. "No…," she answered. "Didn't you tell me he gave you his word that you wouldn't have to worry about shit like that?" Sebastian asked tensely. "Yeah," she said, still not meeting his gaze, "I just…don't wanna be seen as the girl who can't handle stuff like that. Beckah got through it, so I can, too." "Gracie, you shouldn't have to. You've been through enough," her brother argued. Grace closed her eyes to fight back tears, only nodding in acknowledgement. "I know…," she finally whispered.

Sebastian reached over and touched her arm, and she finally looked up at him. "You shouldn't have to, Gracie," he whispered. Grace sniffled slightly and nodded once more. "I told him he's got one more chance to get his shit together," she said forcing a grin. "Or what?" her brother asked. "I haven't figured that out yet," she answered. "Come stay with me and Liz, Grace. I can bring you to the arena in the mornings," he said. "No…I don't want him to have that satisfaction. I'm gonna get through this weekend, and let Bobby know what happened here," she said with a sense of finality. Sebastian sighed as the server came back to the table. "Ya'll decided what you want yet?" he asked. "Yeah," Jeff spoke up, giving the other two siblings time to flip through the menu. Once they'd placed their orders, Grace turned the conversation towards her experiences from the first day of the convention. The restaurant was pretty crowded, so it took nearly a half an hour for their food to arrive. "Have you thought about names for the twins?" Grace asked biting into her sausage-and-egg bagel. "We agreed that if it's girls, Liz gets to name 'em Christina Jeanne and Stephanie Alexander . If they're boys, I get to name 'em Christopher Joseph and Shawn Aaron," he said grinning. "Christina Jeanne?" she asked, "You like that?" "I'll call her C.J. for short," he said chuckling. "Thought so," she said grinning as well. "When's the due date again?" she asked. "May, not too soon after graduation," he answered, "Liz is hopin' she can carry them full-term, but the doc says her body frame is too small, so…he wants to take 'em that Sunday after graduation." "I'm sure everything will be fine, bro," she said sensing his apprehension.

Sebastian forced a grin and nodded. "Anyway, Jeff, how was the first day o' business for you?" he asked. Jeff looked up from his plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast, and said, "Not as productive as Gracie's, but I did okay. I've actually gotta head over there soon 'cause I've got an appointment not too soon after doors open." "How many do you have today?" she asked. "I think six, but I have to check my schedule. They're all fairly big pieces, though, so I'll probably be loaded down all day," he answered between bites. "Yeah, I hear ya. I tried to make sure I was pretty even between big and small pieces so I could have a break every now and then," she said sipping on her drink, "I saved all the big pieces for tomorrow." "You have time for me?" Sebastian asked grinning. "I always have time for you, bro, you know that," she responded, "Just don't come play overprotective sibling." Sebastian's cheeks turned red, bringing a full smile to his sister's face. "Just 'cause we're not around each other anymore doesn't me I don't know how you operate," she spoke. "Alright, alright, you got me," he said. "That's what I've got Jeff and all the security around for," she added. "Okay, I get it. I'll be just another customer," he said grinning. "You know what you want?" she asked. "Nah, not yet. It's my first one and all, so I was thinkin' you could freestyle it," he answered. "Great. Now I'll be thinkin' about it 'til you get there," Grace said with a smirk.

"That kinda defeats the purpose of a freestyle, Gracie," Jeff said gulping down the rest of his coffee. The young woman stuck her tongue out as he stood. "See ya there?" she questioned. "Of course. Good seein' ya again, Sebastian," Jeff said slipping on his jacket, "Thanks again for breakfast, beautiful." "No problem, buddy. Be there as soon as I can," she said watching him leave. "I guess things haven't really changed between you two, huh?" Sebastian asked once they were alone. "What do you mean?" Grace asked going back to her meal. "He still calls you beautiful?" he asked. "It's definitely a friend thing, bro. He's got a girlfriend that he's in love with. He's just gotta tell her," she said grinning. "And what about you?" he asked. When his sister turned crimson, he merely smiled. "Who said it first?" he asked quietly. "He did," she said biting her bottom lip, "Just…a few days ago actually." "How does it feel?" he asked. A smile spread across her lips, and she shrugged. "True," she said simply. "That's the way it's supposed to feel, sweetheart," he said quietly. "Yeah…," she whispered, wondering if her boyfriend was even awake yet. She remembered he said he was working early that day, but she didn't know how early. He was only an hour behind her, but she knew he'd call when he got a chance that morning. "Whoa…," Sebastian said quietly. "What?" Grace asked. "I wondered if that's how I looked when I realized I was in love with Liz," he said grinning. Grace blushed again and asked, "I was that out of it?" "For a moment," he answered, "But that's good to see. You deserve it." "Yeah…I do," she said confidently. The siblings finished their meal in peaceful silence. After leaving money for the bill, they finally headed outside.

"How far is the arena from here?" Sebastian asked. "Too far to walk in this cold, that's for sure. Jeff probably took a cab," Grace answered climbing up into the truck, "You can just drop me off." "I was gonna have to do that anyway. I've gotta get back to Liz," he said starting up the engine. "It's much appreciated, though," she said grinning. "Of course. I promise, I'll try and come by this afternoon," he offered. "No rush, bro. I'll keep an open slot in my schedule today and tomorrow just for you," she responded. "Nah, don't do that, Red. I know how much this convention means to ya. I'll slip in where I can," he said heading towards Madison Square Garden, "You realize this place is where you saw your first wrestling show?" "Yeah, I told Jeff that as soon as we walked in," she said grinning, "Seems like just yesterday sometimes." "Yeah, it does," he said quietly. When he pulled in front of the building, Grace let out a soft sigh. "You gonna be okay?" he asked. "Of course. You know me, bro…stronger than ever," she said opening the door, "Hopefully I'll see ya sometime today." "I'll swing through, even if I've gotta wait 'til tomorrow to get my work done," he said watching her lift her case from the backseat. "See ya later. Tell Liz I said hi," she said before shutting the door. Sebastian sighed and waved before pulling carefully into traffic. Grace let out a slow breath before heading inside, hoping that today would be a little easier to get through than the day before.

When she entered the building, she wasn't surprised to see the lobby area crowded with people. She glanced at her watch, seeing it was half past ten, and knew that doors had just recently opened. Slipping on her artist pass, she slipped through the crowd as quickly as possible. When she got to her shop's booth, she was both surprised and glad to see it empty. She quickly set up her work tools, then peeked into Jeff's booth. She could hear his tattoo gun humming, and was glad he had an appointment already. She went back to her area and pulled out her sketchpad. Despite what Sebastian said, she wouldn't just freestyle on him. She knew how important the first tattoo was for a person, and her twin deserved no less than her best work. Only 15 minutes later, Todd and Frank walked up conversing quietly. "Hey, Gracie," Todd spoke. She waved slightly, but kept her eyes on her notebook. A woman's face had taken shape, and she was working on the design methodically. "What ya workin' on?" Todd asked placing his case on his worktable. "A piece for my brother," she answered. "Cool deal. When's he comin'?" he asked. "Not sure," she spoke, continuing to run her pencil over the sheet of paper, "Maybe today, maybe tomorrow." "Or maybe never," Frank said snidely. "Fuck off, Frank," Grace snapped. "Gettin' started already, huh?" he snapped back.

Grace slammed the sketchpad down and slid off her table. "Look, motherfucker, I warned you twice already," she hissed stepping towards him, "I've had it up to here with your shit. You say _one_ more thing to me, and I'm gonna break my foot off in your ass!" "Gracie," Todd said moving in front of her. "Yeah, tell it to him, Todd. I'm sick o' his shit," she snapped. "So do somethin' about it, skank," Frank said with a grin. "Frank, fuckin' cool it already," Todd finally snapped at his longtime friend. Frank's jaw tightened, but he kept his mouth shut. Grace snatched away from Todd, and said, "It's not gonna happen here, remember, Todd?" She narrowed her eyes at Frank before moving back towards her table, plopping down and flipping the page. If she tackled her brother's piece while she was angry, it would turn into something completely different. She let the pencil flow over the paper, feeling her anger drain as she steadily drew. When her first customer finally showed up around noon, she'd gone through four sheets of paper. Ironically, she decided to use those drawings as pieces for anyone who might not know what they wanted. She got through the first half of the day without any further confrontation with Frank, and even Todd had kept his space from her. She stayed busy through most of the morning and into the afternoon because she'd booked herself up, and was thankful that she had something productive on which to focus. Around 4:00, both men left the booth for an early dinner, but Grace stayed behind, wanting to restart her work on Sebastian's piece. Jeff came over almost as soon as her coworkers had left, and she gave him a tired smile. "How's business?" she asked quietly. "Good, good. I've got a two-hour break, so I figured I'd come hang out with you," he said hopping up on the table beside her. "And here I was, lookin' forward to some peace and quiet," she said jokingly.

Jeff smiled and peeked over at the sketchpad in her hand. "What's that?" he asked. "A piece for my brother," she answered. After her first few customers, she'd gone back to working on Sebastian's project, and had gone through several drafts. Trying to channel her brother's energy and influence had brought several things to surface, and she was now working on a chain-link ID bracelet with heart charms. The charms on the back held hold the initials of Liz and their twins, while the ID plate on the front would hold out Sebastian's middle name (since rarely did anyone call him Christopher). "How many have you done?" he asked knowingly. Grace blushed slightly, smiling innocently. "Four, counting this one," she answered. "Can I see 'em?" he asked. "The others, sure, but I'm not done with this one," she said handing over the sheets from behind her, "I have a feelin' he's comin' by this evening, so I wanna get 'em all done so he can pick what he wants." Jeff eyed the drawings, smiling at his friend's talent. There was an open locket with Liz's initials designed to be tattooed around the neck. A small ring with an "E" in the middle was drawn beside a fairy-styled woman's face. "Which one do you think he'll pick?" he asked. "I don't know. Like he said, it's his first one. I'm just tryin' to make sure he has enough options," she responded. "I know, sweetheart. Look, you mind if I get a nap while I'm over here?" "Of course not. You might get interrupted, though, if Todd and Frank come back," she said forcing a grin. "I just need a half an hour," he said stretching out on the table next to hers.

Grace nodded slightly, her eyes never leaving the page. She managed to get the drawing nearly complete before a bell sounded from the front table. Sighing softly, she set the sketchpad aside and hopped down. "You want me to go back over to my area?" Jeff asked as she rotated her neck. "Only if the buzzing won't bother you," she responded with a grin. "I'm too tired to care," he said yawning. Grace smiled slightly and headed through the curtain, squealing when she saw her younger brother behind the table. Matt grunted when she jumped into his arms, but squeezed her as tightly as she was squeezing him. "Hi to you, too, sis," he said softly. "When'd you start growin' your hair out?" she asked noting the shoulder-length red locks. "Not too soon after you left," he answered, "When'd you stop dyein' yours?" "The same," she answered, "I liked what I did to it on my trip with Joe, but…I'd gotten use to the natural look." Matt set her down and said, "You look great, Red. Been workin' out?" "Like you wouldn't believe, M.J.," she said sitting down on the table, inviting him to sit beside her, "I started runnin', mainly 'cause o' Rocky, but Joe also got me into Muay Thai finally. And when I get back to Cali, I'm gonna start up with jiu-jitsu again." Matt smiled and nudged her arm. "And where'd all this athletic prowess come from?" he asked. Grace blushed slightly and shrugged. "No clue, actually. You know me, it was never somethin' I was really that into, even in Connecticut. But,…once I got out there, things just changed. Goin' to that UFC thing, and bein' able to hold some semblance of my own, really got me to thinkin' that I could be good at that kinda stuff, too," she answered. "Well, like I said, you look amazing. That tan ain't so bad, either," he said. "Blame it on Joe. Once he got cleared to start rehab, we went walkin' and runnin' on the beach everyday," she said grinning.

"And how is ol' Joe?" Matt asked leaning back on his arms. "He's real good, bro. He actually went back to work Thursday mornin', which was both excitin' and nerve-wracking," she answered swinging her feet. "For who?" he asked grinning. "Both of us, M.J.. He'd been out for almost three months, so tryin' to get back into "ring shape," as he called it, was a lot more difficult than he thought it'd be. I'd kinda…gotten used to him bein' around all the time," she said quietly, "My first two relationships bombed, and that's when the guys were around, so…it's just a situation I'm tryin' to take a day at a time." "Did ya'll talk about it before he left?" he asked. "Not really," she admitted. "How're you handlin' it so far?" he asked. "We talked yesterday a couple times, and I talked to him before I got started today. It helps to at least be able to hear his voice," she said, a slight grin coming to her face, "I think this trip kinda helped and hindered me, though. If I was home, I think I'd be a little worse for wear by now, and it's only been two days." "Yeah, I know how ya feel. I have to deal with that with Mandy sometimes. We've both been way busy the past couple months with basketball season and everything, but…we've been managin' pretty well so far," he said. "How is she, by the way?" Grace asked. "She's doin' great. School's goin' fine, and she's startin' at center for their first game. She's nervous, 'cause it's only her second year on the team, but I keep tellin' her she'll be fine," he answered, "They've got practice for the next five days straight, which is why she isn't here now."

"And when's your first game?" Grace asked. "It was yesterday, a preseason opener. We won, of course, but not by much. It was a close call, but the guys managed to pull through at the end," Matt said grinning, "I think my threats of two-a-days for the next month got 'em together." Grace chuckled softly and shook her head. "Don't push 'em too hard, M.J.," she said quietly. "Nah, I wouldn't do that. We worked hard enough over the past two months that I knew we were gonna win that game," he responded. "Well, good. It's always good to start the season strong," she said smiling. "Yeah, it's been a crazy few months, gettin' ready for the season and all. I don't think I slept a wink the night before the game. I knew there was gonna be pressure on me as captain to hold the team together, but…it was a little bit more than I expected," he said, "But…now that the first one's outta the way, I'm lookin' forward to the rest o' the season. I'm just gonna take it a game at a time, ya know." "Of course. What time did you get here today?" she asked. "Um, just about an hour ago. I stopped at Sebastian's hotel, and talked with him for a little bit," he answered, "He said he's not gonna be able to make it today, but he'll come tomorrow at four, so keep your schedule open." "Good, that gives me that much more time to work on his piece," she said happily. "What about mine?" he asked. "M.J., I've had your piece drawn up for a year and a half. You just never made the time to get it," she said hopping off the table. "And if I told you I'd changed my mind?" he asked sheepishly. Grace smirked and turned around. "Of course you would change your mind. You got an idea, or you wanna look through my albums?" she asked. "I was thinkin' you might have somethin' already, seein' as I've been puttin' this off for so long," he responded. "Come on back, but keep it down," she said heading through the curtain, Matt on her heels.

While her brother sat down on the table she motioned towards, Grace pulled out a folder from her case. It was something she'd kept with her at all times, in case she ever felt inspired to draw for her family. So far, she'd only tattooed her mother, but she always knew it would be a matter of time before one of her siblings came to her for her services. She handed over the folder, grinning as Matt looked through the thick folder. "And how long have you had this?" he asked. "Since I did mom's piece," she answered, "So…about three or four years. Obviously that's not everything, but…it's the best." "You labeled 'em?" he asked, seeing his, his siblings' and parents' names scribbled in the top-left corner of each sheet. "Yeah. It helps me keep organized," she answered. "This is all awesome, Gracie," he said quietly. "Thanks, bro," she said with a lazy grin, "Take your time pickin' one." Matt pulled out the handful of papers labeled with his name, and spread them on the table he'd been sitting on. It took nearly 15 minutes, but he finally held one up. His sister smiled at the sight of the Pegasus centaur, a large bow and arrow in each hand, and nodded. "I always liked that one, too," she said. "Can you add somethin' for me, though?" he asked, "Callaway Pride above it, and my birthday below it." "Sure thing, M.J.," she answered taking the paper from him. A few minutes later, she handed it back. The words were done in a scratchy, rough-looking lettering, while his birthday was done in an easier-to-read, italicized numbering. "Yes or no?" she asked. Matt smiled broadly and nodded. "You got time to do it now?" he asked. "Even if I didn't, I'd do it," she said taking the paper once more, going over to the stencil printer. "Where do you want it?" she asked, "And how big?" "I was thinkin' on my stomach, like dad's," he answered. "Alright. Go ahead and take your shirt off. Might as well get comfy," Grace said, taking her time to print the stencil.

"So what's this I hear about one o' your coworkers givin' you a hard time?" Matt asked pulling off his sweatshirt. Grace sighed and shrugged nonchalantly. "It's nothin', M.J. Is that why he sent you?" she said, speaking of their brother. "No. It's about time I got this tattoo done. Sebastian just mentioned it to me while we were talkin'," he answered honestly, "But I can play bodyguard if you want me to." "Nah, that's why Jeff's here," she said half-seriously. "You should fire him, then," Matt spoke. Grace looked over her shoulder at him in question. "He's sleepin' on the job," Matt explained with a smile. "Silly boy," she whispered as the stencil finished printing. "But you're really okay around this guy? Sebastian said he's a real asshole," he said, the smile disappearing. "Yeah, I'm really okay, bro. It hasn't been so bad today," she said quietly. "Today?" he asked with raised eyebrows. "M.J., please, don't you start," she retorted. "I'm a lot calmer than I used to be, Gracie. You don't have to worry about me hangin' around outside the arena waitin' for him," he said with a grin. "And shall I thank Mandy for that?" she asked coming over to him. "For the most part, yeah," he said blushing slightly. Grace smiled and nudged his side. "It's okay to be influenced by some people, M.J.," she said quietly. Matt watched as she slipped on a pair of latex gloves. "Careful…I am still ticklish," he said when she pulled out a disposable razor. Grace smiled innocently and nodded before prepping the area for the stencil. After shaving the area thoroughly, and placing the stencil just above his navel, she sat back and said, "Now we wait." "How long?" Matt asked. "Seein' as how you want it kinda big, it'll probably take about 20 minutes," she answered. "So what do we do until then?" he asked. "I'm gonna finish up Sebastian's charm bracelet, and you're gonna lay there and let me work in peace," she said poking his side. Matt squirmed and chuckled slightly. "Fine," he said putting his hands behind his head. Grace pulled out her sketchbook and went back to work.

A half an hour passed before Matt finally interrupted her. "Is it dry yet?" he asked impatiently. Grace eyed the ink, a grin coming to her lips. "Yeah, it's dry," she answered as Jeff moved behind her. "What time is it?" he groaned. Grace eyed her watch before slipping on a pair of disposable gloves. "Almost five," she answered getting tubes of yellow, red, blue, and black. She mixed the blue and yellow to create a dark green color, but also kept out capfuls of red and blue separately. Jeff groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Thanks for lettin' me sleep, beautiful," he said sitting up. "You needed it, buddy," she said quietly. Jeff slipped off the table and eyed the stencil on her brother's stomach. "Oh, that's gonna be real nice when she's done," he said grinning. "I'm hopin' so," Matt said as she spread Vaseline over the top of "Callaway", groaning when she pinched his side, "Alright, I know it'll turn out nicely!" "I'll get outta here before I start a fight," Jeff said heading toward the curtain, slightly taken aback when Grace's coworkers stepped through first. Grace stiffened up slightly at the sight of Frank. She'd enjoyed the peacefulness of the past hour, and had almost forgotten she was there with two other people. Frank's mouth curled between a smirk and a snarl, and she forced herself not to react in the same manner. Jeff locked eyes with the young woman, but she forced a grin and nodded slightly. "See ya later, sweetheart," he said quietly. Grace took a deep breath and looked down at her younger brother, whose eyes were darting back and forth between her two coworkers. She could tell he was trying to discern which one was responsible for her obvious change in demeanor. "You ready?" she asked quietly, turning on her tattoo gun.

Matt's eyes came to hers, and she silently pleaded for him to stay calm. "Yeah…I'm ready, Red," he said quietly. "How many more you got tonight, Gracie?" Todd asked as she began her work. "Four after this," she answered shortly. "You gonna have enough time to get through 'em?" he asked. "Yeah, Todd. They're all real small pieces," she answered. "What about you, Frank?" Todd asked. Frank sighed and rolled his eyes, answering, "Three pretty big ones. I'll probably be here the rest o' the night." Grace sighed softly, but kept working. The bell on the front desk sounded, and Todd eyed both people before slipping back through the curtain. "Sebastian said you're comin' to visit on Monday," Matt said quietly. "Yeah. I just know I'm not gonna be in the mood to go right back to work. I usually always take at least a day's break before I go back after a big convention," she answered, "It'll be nice to be back there, even if it's only for a day." "Does Bobby know?" Frank interrupted. "He'll know when he needs to know," she responded. Matt tensed up, only for his sister to shake her head. "You've gotta relax, M.J.," she said lifting the needle from his skin. "And how do _you_ know Grace?" Frank asked prepping for his next appointment. "Didn't I warn you to mind your own fuckin' business, Frankie?" Grace said in return, looking over her shoulder with narrowed eyes. Matt went to sit up this time, but Grace put a hand on his chest. "She's my sister, asshole," he said tensely. Grace sighed and dropped her head, knowing that would give the other man that much more ammunition against her. Frank saw the look in the younger man's eyes, and the slump in his coworker's shoulders, and knew this situation might be escalating to a dangerous level. All he said was, "Oh…interesting." "Please lie back down, M.J.," Grace whispered. Matt's jaw clenched, but he did as his sister asked. "Now please relax," she whispered, "I can't work if you don't relax, and I know how important this piece is to you." He saw the tears she was fighting to hold back, and nodded. "Sure thing, Red," he whispered taking a few deep breaths.

The two siblings talked quietly over the next two hours, and Grace wouldn't admit it, but she was truly ecstatic that her younger brother was there. He kept her mind off the man sitting two tables away, made her laugh every other minute, and caught her up on life in Manchester. When they took a break from the session, Grace suggested he go over with her to Jeff's booth. She knew if she left him there alone, Matt might start a scene with her coworker, which was the last thing she needed. Todd had left an hour ago without speaking a word to either coworker, so Grace knew he'd reached his tipping point. "I'll be good, Red, promise," her brother spoke up. "It's not you I don't trust, Matt," she said quietly. "I'll keep my mouth shut, no matter what," he said honestly, touching her hand, "Besides, if I move, I might start cryin'." Grace laughed despite her hesitations, and she knew her brother would keep his word. "Remember to thank Mandy for me the next time ya'll see each other," she said tossing her gloves into the trashcan. "What for?" he asked. "For calmin' my little brother down when nobody else could," she said standing, "Be back in a few." Matt felt his cheeks redden, but he didn't respond, merely watching as she headed through the curtain. "So who's older?" Matt looked towards Frank, trying to decide whether he even wanted to give the man the time of day after what he'd been told. "Just tryin' to be polite," Frank said leaning back in his seat. He'd just finished a session, and had about 15 minutes before his next customer showed up. "Like you've been to her the past three months?" Matt questioned with a raised eyebrow. Frank cleared his throat and shifted slightly. Matt rolled his eyes and slowly sat up, causing the other man to sit up a little straighter.

The young Callaway scoffed and moved from the table, fishing in Grace's case for the folder he'd been looking at earlier. When he found it, he sighed and moved back up to the table. He could tell his first tattoo was going to turn out better than he'd thought, and wanted to start looking at the drawings to pick out his next one. "You gonna answer the question?" Frank asked. "Nope," Matt spoke pulling out the pictures with his name. "So answer me this. Did you know your sister was an uptight bitch?" Frank asked with a smirk. Matt's jaw clenched, but he kept his composure. He wasn't one to anger easily anymore, but this man seemed to know how to push someone's buttons. "Yeah, ever since she walked into our shop, she's had her nose in the air. It's amazing, really, how someone can be so arrogant considering," Frank continued. "Considering what?" Matt spat. "That nasty scar. She never told us how she got it. Mind enlightening me?" Frank said nonchalantly. Matt closed his eyes and took a calming breath, because he was about three seconds away from tearing this guy a new one. Just as he went to speak, Grace peeked through the curtain and said, "Matthew, get out here." He looked towards her and saw the tense look directed at the other man. "Yeah, _Matthew_. You should listen to her," Frank goaded, "Don't wanna have to kick you out before your tattoo is done." Grace stepped through the curtain and walked over to Frank. He looked up at her and asked, "What?" Without warning, she slapped him with all her strength. Frank was nearly knocked out of his seat, but he caught himself and stood. Matt stood immediately and grabbed his sister's arms, trying to pull her away.

Grace, though, wasn't having it, and she snatched away from her sibling. "You are a cold-hearted son of a bitch, Frank Tran, and I am _not_ gonna deal with your bullshit anymore. I gave you ample warning to leave me the hell alone, and I don't know why you didn't take me seriously," she said with a tone that Frank had never heard before. She stepped towards him, and he found himself backing up until he hit the worktable he'd been assigned. "If you even look at me like you're gonna say somethin', I'm gonna knock your teeth into the back o' your throat. Am I understood this time?" she said softly, her small body trembling with a barely-contained anger. The threat wasn't nearly as bad as the way she delivered it, and Frank swallowed somewhat nervously. He hadn't expected her to overhear his goading, and he certainly hadn't expected her to react like she did. However, he wasn't one to back down based on one simple threat, or even a few of them, and he meant for her to see that he wasn't one to be easily intimidated, especially by a woman. "Fine," he said with a hint of a smirk, "Enough said, little lady." Grace noticed the smirk, merely returning it with one of her own. "Come on, Matt. Let's finish up," she said before leading her brother back over to her table. Matt sat down on the table, his eyes on Frank as he laid back on the table. "You okay?" he whispered to his sister. "Just fine, M.J.," she said calmly. "You sure?" he whispered. Grace locked eyes with him, and he saw the simmering anger. He'd seen that anger only once before, when he'd seen her in Texas for the first time since her rescue from her ex-boyfriend. "You sure you wanna finish this now?" he asked. "It'll be perfect, bro," she said slipping on a pair of gloves. "I'm trustin' you on this one," he said grinning. Grace grinned naturally, responding, "As well you should."

The coloring portion took nearly an hour and a half, but it turned out just the way Matt had imagined it would. "Callaway Pride" was colored in a blue-greenish shade, as was his birthday, while the Pegasus centaur was an auburn-red. The half-horse/half-man stood on its hind legs on a patch of green grass, with a bright blue sky in the background. It almost seemed like she'd tattooed a mural on his stomach, but it was as perfect as she'd said. Grace handed him a large mirror, then stood back as he examined her work. "It's beautiful, Red," Matt said after a few moments, "Absolutely beautiful." The young woman smiled proudly and pulled out a small sheet of saran wrap. "Take it easy for a few days. No medicine balls to the stomach, no hardcore workouts, and no hardcore sex," she said quietly. Matt's cheeks flamed red, but Grace said, "You heard me, bro." "Alright, alright. I'll take it easy," he said. "You promise?" she asked taping the clear plastic over his stomach. "Yeah. I promise," he said grinning. "Alright, then. You're all done," she said tossing the gloves in the trashcan. "You hungry?" he asked. "Bring me somethin' back from the hotdog stand, will ya?" she asked, "I've got a customer waitin' outside, so I can't leave." "Will do, Red," Matt said slipping on his t-shirt, groaning as his new tattoo began to sting. "It'll pass," his sister said knowingly, handing him a small can, "Leave that wrap on for four hours, then put on a thick coating before you go to bed. When you wake up, clean it with non-scented soap and warm water, then put a light coating on. Repeat that process every three hours until bedtime, then put a thick coating on before bed. You'll have to do that for about two to three weeks." "Two to three weeks?!" he asked. "Deal with it, bro," she said grinning, "It'll be worth it." "Alright. Be back as soon as I can," he said before heading through the curtain. Grace peeked out and invited her next customer into the work area.

Jeff closed down his booth at ten minutes until midnight, rotating his neck tiredly. If he didn't fall asleep standing up, he'd be shocked. He yawned and slipped on his jacket, then made his way over to Grace's booth. He could hear her needle still going, and wondered if she knew how close it was to midnight. "Done," he heard her say through the curtain. "Thanks so much, ma'am. I really appreciate it," a male voice came. "No problem, sir. I know how hard it is to get a last-minute piece done," she said. A few minutes later, a white-haired man came from behind the curtain, gave a polite wave to Jeff, and headed towards the exit doors. Jeff slipped through the curtain, offering an understanding smile to his friend. "Always just one more customer, right?" he said quietly. Grace grinned and rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Been a long day," she said quietly. "Yeah, it has been. When'd he leave?" he asked motioning towards Frank's worktable. "A half an hour ago," she said. "Your brother told me what went down," he said sitting on her table. Grace let out a heavy sigh and shook her head. "I haven't been that angry in months, Jeff…and it scared me," she said softly, "When I heard him talkin' to M.J. like…like my brother was nothin', like _I_ was nothin'…all I could think of was Terry." Jeff touched her shoulder, bringing her gaze up to him. "He's not Terry, beautiful," he whispered. Grace sniffled slightly and nodded. "I know," she whispered standing, "But he acts just like him. And I wasn't puttin' up with it anymore." Her phone vibrated in her back pocket, and she pulled it out happily. "Hello, Joseph," she said quietly.

"Hey, angel. You all done?" Joe said as he climbed into his bed. "Yeah, finally. You won't believe the day I had," Grace said as Jeff helped her with her jacket. "Good or bad?" he asked. "A mixture o' both. I had some pretty entertaining customers, including a husband and wife who wanted matching doves. It was funny because I'd just got done doin' a sparrow in a sunset for a 19-year-old, and here comes this couple that was about three times her age," she said feeling all the stresses of the day leave her body. "That's so cute," her boyfriend spoke. "It just reminded me of how diverse these big conventions can be. This couple had been goin' to conventions since their first year o' marriage, and that was goin' on 30 years," she explained as she packed up her black toolbox. "Well, I'm glad you had a good day. You sound like you're ready to come home, though," he said quietly. "I'm just ready to not be around Frank anymore," she said honestly. "Tomorrow's the last day, right?" he asked. "Yeah. I've only got four customers, one of which is Sebastian, and they're all big pieces. So, I know the day's gonna go by fast," she said finally following Jeff down the walkway towards the exits. "Good, sweetheart. Have you taken plenty o' pictures?" he asked stretching out. "It's New York, Joe. If I've seen it once, I've seen it a million times. I made it a point to book myself up as much as possible this time around 'cause I wanted to get as much experience as I could at a big convention like that," she answered, "I've been to conventions before, sure, but…nothin' like this. I'm kinda sad that it's comin' to an end, but you're right. I'm ready to come home."

"Oh, I checked my plane ticket. I land in L.A. at 2:45 Tuesday afternoon," Joe commented. "Nice. I'll try and get a flight as close to that as I can, but I don't know. If I can't, I'll call and let you know," Grace responded as she stepped out into the cold New York City air. "That sounds fine, Gracie," he said quietly. "You sound as tired as I am," she said yawning loudly. "I've been up since about 8:30 this mornin', so, yeah, I'm pretty tired," he answered grinning. "What'd ya'll do today?" she asked, feeling Jeff put a steady hand on her arm to keep her close. "Between tryin' to find a gym, workin' out, doin' more media appearances for Survivor Series, a photo shoot for Armageddon, the show tonight, and then bein' volunteered to drive to the next city, I've been in a daze for almost the whole day. My only consolation is knowin' it's only a little over 48 hours 'til I see you again," he said. Grace smiled and bit her bottom lip softly, feeling a heat rise in her face. "I love you so much, Gracie," Joe whispered. "I know. I love you, too," she whispered, "What time do you have to be up tomorrow?" "Bright and early at six a.m. They're sendin' us to a NASCAR race today," he said rolling his eyes playfully, "It's the second to last race o' the season, and Shane and Stephanie want us to go help publicize the last race, where they crown their season champion. I guess they found a correlation between NASCAR fans and wrestling fans." "Whatever you say," she said grinning. Joe chuckled softly and said, "I agree wholeheartedly, sweetheart." "So why do you have to be up so early?" he asked. "You know how Stephanie is when it comes to gettin' ready, right?" he asked. "Yeah," she answered. "Your sister's ten times worse," he said. "Gotcha," she said laughing softly.

"Are you headed back to your hotel now?" Joe asked quietly. "Yeah. Jeff's kinda leadin' me along, seein' as how I…can't seem to focus when I'm on the phone with you," Grace said smiling. Joe smirked and said, "I know how ya feel, beautiful." "I'll keep it a secret if you do," she whispered. "Ah, I was never good at keepin' secrets," he admitted. "Don't I know," she joked. Joe chuckled softly and stifled a yawn. "You gonna be okay tonight?" he asked. Grace hesitated to answer, because she'd been trying to ignore the bad feeling she'd had all evening. Frank had been a little too quiet after her brother left, and she just knew he was up to something bad. "Gracie…," Joe spoke. "Yeah, I'm here. And, yes, I'll be fine tonight. It's the last night, so I'm just gonna go straight to bed when I get there," she answered. "You said that a little too fast," her boyfriend argued. "Joe…," she whispered, "Yes, I'm scared, okay? I don't know what Frank is thinking, and I'm just hopin' he keeps his distance like I told him. I think he took me seriously, but I'm just not sure anymore." "Stay with Jeff, then," he suggested. "I can't do that, Joe. I won't do that. I've submitted to Frank long enough," she countered. "Your stubbornness is killin' me, angel," he whispered. "I know. I'm sorry, but this is somethin' I have to get through here. If I don't, it's just gonna be that much worse back home," she said quietly. "And it's not bad enough already?" he asked. "It is, Joe, but that's not what I mean," she answered feeling tears burn her eyes, "I just…I don't know what to say more." "I know. All I can say is be aware and be careful," he said quietly, "Get out if--." "I will, Joe, I promise," she said softly.

After talking for a few more minutes, Grace clicked her phone shut and put it in her back pocket. "You okay?" Jeff asked releasing her arm. "Yeah, Jeff," she whispered wiping away the tears that had fallen, "He's so overprotective, it makes my feelings that much more intense." "Feelings for him, or feelings about Frank?" her friend asked. "Both," she admitted, "And both scare the shit outta me." Jeff sighed and put a supportive arm around her shoulders. They walked in silence the rest of the way back to the hotel. When they finally arrived at her room door, Grace let out a shaky breath, closing her eyes until she felt calm once more. "What's my room number, Gracie?" Jeff asked. "757," she answered pulling out her keycard. "I'll keep an ear open for ya," he said softly. Grace forced a smile, but didn't look at him. "I'll see ya in the morning, buddy," she whispered unlocking the door. Jeff watched her slip inside, then shut the door quietly, and a sigh escaped his lips. He sincerely hoped his friend would be able to sleep peacefully tonight, and he wouldn't have to beat her coworker's ass. Inside the room, Grace wasn't surprised to see Todd's bed empty and his suitcase gone. She knew he'd left town earlier that evening, and was almost glad. It was better to deal with Frank directly than have the insincere protection of their boss. She set her case by the bed, and, as quietly as possible, prepared herself for bed. Frank shifted a few times in the other bed, and the young woman tensed up each time. However, she managed to change and climb into bed without waking him. It took her nearly a half an hour to get her mind calmed down, but once she did, she fell asleep a lot easier than she thought she would.

Only four hours later, Grace awoke in a drenched fright, feeling like her heart was going to explode out of her chest. She sprung up in the bed, trying to slow her breathing and heart rate. After a few minutes, she let out a heavy sigh and leaned towards her nightstand, turning on the small lamp. A short yelp escaped her lips when she saw Frank sitting up on the edge of his bed, almost watching her in the dead of night. She locked eyes with him and saw an underlying anger, a smirk playing at his lips. She hesitated to look away, not wanting to give off the aura of fear that was quickly filling her body. "What are you lookin' at?" she asked through clenched teeth. "Who's Terry?" Frank asked smirking. The fear increased tenfold, and Grace immediately scrambled from her bed. Frank, however, caught her by the waist, slamming her back onto her bed. He covered her mouth with his hand, using the other to roughly rub her bared skin. "Did he do this to you? Did you like it?" he whispered in her ear. Grace screamed as tears filled her eyes, trying to squirm away from his touch. "You probably did. What, did you try to fight him off, and that's how you got that scar?" he continued, his free hand moving down to the waistband of her shorts. Using every bit of strength she could muster, the young woman pushed at Frank's shoulders, lifting him just enough to ram her fist into his throat. When he started choking, she lifted her feet into his hips and shoved him away completely. He rolled to the floor, and she rolled with him, planting her knee right into his sternum. Frank groaned loudly as the air rushed from his lungs, then screamed when her foot landed directly in his groin. "You fuckin' prick, don't you ever touch me again!" she yelled punching at his face until she heard bone crunch. Blood spurted from his nose, and she finally got to her feet. Taking only a moment to spit on him, Grace then grabbed up her belongings and left the room.

Jeff awoke to a quiet knock on his door. It normally wouldn't have woke him, but he'd been sleeping lightly. He glanced at the clock and sighed. It was only 4:30 a.m., so he knew it could only be one person. He quickly went over to the door and swung it open. Grace stood before him with tear-stained cheeks, her duffel bag, jacket, and toolbox in hand. "Come on in, beautiful," he said softly. The young woman trembled as she stepped into the darkened room, obviously trying to hold back a sob. Jeff turned on the hall light, then took her things and set them aside. "What happened?" he asked going into the bathroom to get a warm rag. Grace's bottom lip trembled, but she didn't answer him. Her phone rang from her jacket, and she quickly answered it. "Grace…, are you okay?" her boyfriend asked quietly. "I'm in Jeff's room now," she whispered. "Do I have to kill Frank?" he asked tensely. Grace bit back her cry, dropping her head forward. "You know I'd only go to jail for you and maybe three other people, right?" he asked sitting up from his bed. Grace smiled despite her state of shock and fear, and said, "Yeah…I know. No, you don't have to kill him." "Can I at least beat him to a pulp?" he asked half-seriously. "I took care of it, Joe," she said wiping away the tears that had fallen. "Was there blood?" he asked. "Yeah…," she whispered, silently thanking Jeff for the rag he placed in her hand. "A lot?" her boyfriend asked. "No…but I'm pretty sure his nose is broken," she answered. "Good. Maybe now he's learned his lesson…although, I think I might break it again when I get back home," Joe responded.

Grace smiled once more and let out a calming breath, wiping her face and sniffling. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked softly. "Yeah. Are you sure you're okay with me bein' in Jeff's room?" she spoke. "I sure am," he answered honestly. "How'd you know to call me?" she asked moving towards the empty bed. "Woke up with that feelin'," he said quietly. "Makes me love you that much more," she whispered, stifling a yawn as she laid down. "Alright, sweetheart. I can tell you're a lot calmer, so I'm gonna let you go, okay?" he said getting comfortable once more, "I love you." "I love you, too. Bye, Joey," she responded. Joe said the same before ending the call. Grace sniffled and placed her phone on the nightstand, then moved over to Jeff's bed where he was already lying down. "Better?" he asked quietly. Grace sniffled and curled up against his side, trying to stop the trembles that passed through her body. Jeff faced her and ran his left hand over her arm. "After all those nights I tried gettin' you in my bed, this is what it took?" he asked, trying to make her feel better. Grace chuckled softly and shook her head. "You're a nutball, Jeffrey," she whispered. "I know, sweetheart," he said, feeling her begin to relax against him, "It's somethin' Jeanie loves so much about me." "And what do you love about her?" she asked, a tired grin on her face. "Everything. She's beautiful, she's athletic, she's freakin' hilarious, and…," he answered quietly, "She accepts me for me, no questions asked." Grace's breathing steadied, and her friend realized she'd fallen asleep. "Goodnight, Gracie," he whispered closing his eyes and following suit.


	40. Unexpected Turn

**Chapter 40…Unexpected Turn**

Grace awoke alone as her cell phone sounded from the nightstand. She groaned and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She'd slept rather peacefully considering what had happened, but she was still emotionally drained. She turned off the alarm on her phone, sighing as she slowly sat up. The bedroom door opened, and smells of breakfast flowed into the room. Jeff entered carrying two bags, one from a street vendor and one from McDonalds, and two Styrofoam cups of coffee. "You're up early," Grace said quietly. Jeff sat down on the empty bed and handed her the clear bag from the street vendor. "Figured this might help ya get started a little easier this mornin'," he responded. She pulled out a bacon-and-egg croissant, a large grapefruit, and a cup of yogurt. "Thank you, Jeff…for all this," she said taking the cup of coffee. "Not a problem, sweetheart. How you feelin' this mornin'?" he said pulling out his own croissant sandwich. "Drained. Worried. Free," she said before biting into her sandwich. "Good. How you put up with his bullshit as long as you did is beyond me," her friend said sipping on his coffee. "It's beyond me, too," she spoke eyeing her right hand. The knuckles were red and a little swollen, but there wasn't really any pain. She'd ignored it the night before because she wanted to inflict as much punishment as possible. Jeff reached over and took her hand, gently rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "Does it hurt?" he asked seeing her wince. "A little, but only when you put pressure on it," she answered. "You gonna be able to work today?" he asked. "Of course," she said grinning. "Yeah…of course," he whispered grinning as well.

After sharing a peaceful breakfast, Grace took her duffel bag into the bathroom. She took a long, hot shower, trying to get the previous night's events out of her head. She couldn't believe Frank had actually put his hands on her the way he did, like he was a man possessed. She also knew he didn't believe she would've fought him with so much energy and determination. "Grace…your boss is on your phone," Jeff spoke through the door as she rinsed conditioner from her hair. Grace felt her heart sink, knowing she could lose her job over this situation. "Okay," she finally answered back, rinsing her body and turning off the shower. She wrapped her towel tightly around her body, then cracked the door open. Jeff handed her the small device, and she shut the door. Taking a slow, deep breath, she put the phone to her ear. "Hey, Bobby," she said quietly. "Todd came back to the shop yesterday, Grace," Bob said as he exited the JFK airport terminal, "He said he was done, just that simple. You know anything about this?" "No, Bobby," she answered honestly. "He said he was sick o' Frankie's bullshit. You know anything about that?" he asked next. Grace swallowed and hesitated to answer. "What's been happenin' since you got there, Grace?" her boss asked climbing into his rental car. "Exactly what Todd said. Frank's been actin' like a self-righteous pig, and pushin' me and pushin' me and pushin' me, and…I snapped back," she said after a few moments. "Define pushing you," Bob spoke. Grace let out a heavy sigh and went about explaining all that had happened since she'd arrived in New York City, up to and including the events from last night. When she was done, all Bob said was, "I'll be there when the doors open. Don't be late." He then hung up, and Grace felt her heart sink even more. Bob Joyner was one of the best at hiding his thoughts, and she had no clue what was going through his head this time.

Checking the time, Grace saw that it was almost half past nine. She quickly dried her hair, dressed in a pair of loose blue jeans, a navy blue, silver-lined B.I. long-sleeved shirt, and her snow boots. Jeff was sitting on the bed watching television when she finally came out of the bathroom. "Ready?" he asked, then spotted her flushed cheeks, "What happened?" "He said he's gonna be there when the doors open, and I should be, too," she said stuffing her dirty clothes in the duffel bag. "Grace, if he fires _you_ over that, he'll be outta his damn mind. That's lawsuit material right there," her friend argued. "I just don't know what he's thinkin' right now," she said quietly, "He sent me out here knowin' how much of an asshole Frank was, and how much bullshit I'd already put up with. I just…I don't know what he's gonna do." She pulled on her jacket, tossed her hair up into a sloppy bun, and grabbed her toolbox. "You comin'?" she asked forcing a grin. Jeff sighed and moved from the bed, turning the television off as he did. He grabbed up his own toolbox, then opened the door for her. "Ladies first," he said grinning. Grace rolled her eyes playfully and left the room, her friend following right behind her.

When they finally arrived at the arena, Grace didn't see Bob anywhere. "He's probably at the booth already," Jeff said watching her scan the large crowd. "I don't know…," she said quietly, "I don't wanna go in, and have missed him, ya know." "If he doesn't see you out here, then I'm guessin' he'll have assumed you went inside already. It's cold as hell out here, so I don't think anybody wants to wait out here," he countered. "Yeah…maybe you're right," she responded following him into the warmth of the building. They made their way towards their booths, but Grace continued looking for her boss. When she arrived at her booth, he was sitting on the front table. "Gracie," Bob spoke solemnly. "Hey," she said quietly. "Frank's not here yet, but he said he'd be here soon," he said standing, "You holdin' up okay?" "Yeah…I stayed with my friend," she said motioning towards Jeff, "Jeff, this is Bob Joyner. Bobby, this is Jeff Crane." "Nice to meet ya," Jeff said shaking the older man's hand. "You, too. Thanks for takin' care o' her," Bob spoke. Jeff nodded slightly before waving goodbye to Grace, offering a supportive smile. "Come on back," Bob said heading behind the curtain. Grace took a deep breath and followed him to the work area. She placed her toolbox by her worktable, then eyed her boss nervously. "You remember what I told you durin' your interview with me, Grace?" Bob asked sitting on the middle worktable. "You told me a lotta stuff, Bobby," she said forcing a grin. "I told you that you wouldn't have to worry about coworkers goin' psycho on you, remember?" he said quietly. Grace swallowed and nodded in acknowledgment. "I meant that then, and I still do. So you don't have anything to worry about, 'cause I'm not gonna fire you," he said as the curtain opened and Frank walked through.

Grace looked towards him, not missing the bruises on his eyes, the redness of his nose, and the look of pure anger in his eyes. "Bobby," Frank said quietly. "Don't bother settin' your shit down," Bob said tensely. "Excuse me?" Frank asked. "Have you lost your fuckin' mind?" Bob asked stepping towards the other man, "Puttin' your hands on a coworker like that? On a woman like that?" "She's full o' shit, Bobby," Frank argued. "Yeah, I can tell by your face," his boss snarled, "After all you put RaBeckah through, I don't know why I didn't get rid o' your ass years ago." "You gonna fire me based on _her_ word?" Frank questioned angrily, his head snapping towards Grace. "No. I'm firing you based on Todd's word, and RaBeckah's word, _and_ her word. You better hope to God she doesn't press charges when she gets back. And if you step foot in my shop again, you'll regret it for the rest o' your pathetic life," Bob said clenching his fists. "This is bullshit, Bobby. I busted my ass for that shop!" Frank argued. "You barely skated by, Frankie, and don't think I didn't notice the customers you managed to drive away," Bob snapped, "Now get the hell outta my sight. You don't work for me anymore, and I'd be surprised if you got a job anywhere in the state o' California, asshole." Frank rolled his eyes and stormed through the curtain, a quiet stream of curses leaving his mouth. Bob took a few deep breaths before finally facing Grace. She stood there almost in shock at what he'd just done. "You alright?" he asked quietly. "Yeah…," she said after a few moments, "You?" "I've been wantin' to do that for months," he said grinning. "So why didn't you?" she asked with her own grin. Bob shrugged and removed his jacket. "Ready to get this day started?" he asked. Grace followed suit and nodded, feeling like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

Grace was able to work on her first few customers with a peace she hadn't known since leaving Hunt & Huntington. Bob took care of Todd's appointments easily, and agreed to send Frank's appointments over to Jeff. When Sebastian showed up at quarter to four with Liz and Matt, Grace welcomed them happily. "Bobby, this is my twin, Sebastian, his fiancée, Liz, and my younger brother, Matt. Guys, this is my boss, Bob Joyner," she said smiling between the people. "It's nice to meet you, sir," Sebastian said politely shaking the man's hand. "Nice to meet you, too. Grace always speaks very highly of you," Bob said grinning. Grace blushed furiously and rolled her eyes. "How far along are you?" Bob asked Liz. "Just a few months, actually," Liz answered. "Well, welcome to our little booth. I take it this is your appointment, Gracie?" Bob asked. "Yeah, my last one," she answered pulling out her drawings from the day before. "Alright. I've got one more comin' in about a half an hour, so I'm gonna go grab somethin' to eat. You gonna be okay?" he said pocketing his wallet. "Yep," she said smiling. Bob smirked and left the area, leaving Grace with her family. "You're feelin' better," Matt said quietly. "Frankie got fired," she said handing her twin the sheets of paper she'd worked on the day before. "What? What happened?" her brothers asked at the same time. Her smile faded slowly, but she answered, "He took it a little too far." Sebastian took a deep breath as his fiancée sat down in a nearby chair. "How far?" he asked. "I had to stay in Jeff's room last night," she said quietly.

"Did you make him think twice about whatever it was he did?" Matt asked. "I defended myself," she said simply. "Enough said, then," Sebastian responded finally looking down at the papers, "Thought I told you I wanted you to freestyle it?" "And I told you I'd be thinkin' about it all day," she answered, a full smile returning. Sebastian looked through the drawings, smiling when he spotted the charm bracelet. "This one," he said handing her the paper. "Yeah, I thought you'd like that one," she said, "Did you see Matt's?" "Of course," Matt answered, "Not everyday that somebody gets a mural tattooed on their stomach." "Does it feel better?" she asked setting up for her session with Sebastian. "Tons. The Tattoo Goo really helps," he said grinning, "The redness is goin' away, too." "Good. If you're lucky, it'll heal up fast. Oh, and don't be surprised by the peeling. It'll start in about a week, but don't scratch at it, 'cause you'll fuck up the coloring," she responded, "It's all part o' the healing process." "Gotcha," Matt spoke stretching out on the middle worktable. "Are you comin' back with us tonight?" Sebastian asked continuing to flip through the pages. "Sure am," Grace answered grinning. "Does your boss know?" Liz asked. "Yeah, I told him after my first appointment this morning. He's even cool with me not comin' back to work 'til Wednesday. He said he'll have my new schedule worked out by then," she answered placing the drawing in the scanner. "How long have you been workin' on these, Gracie?" Liz asked looking through the folder with Sebastian.

"At least three or four years," Grace said grinning, "I get these feelings to draw for my family, and those are the results." "They're all really nice. How do you know you'll ever do 'em?" Liz spoke. "I don't, but when I have an inspiration, I don't ignore it," Grace responded, "Which wrist, mo chuishle?" "The right one," he answered. "Don't you write with that hand?" she asked. "Yeah, why?" he asked. "Ah, nevermind," she said grinning, "Any particular colors?" "Use your imagination, Red," Sebastian answered. The stencil came out of the scanner, and Grace motioned for her twin to have a seat. She prepped the area methodically before successfully placing the stencil around his right wrist. "Is this gonna hurt?" he asked. "Probably," she said honestly. "Crap," he whispered. "Oh, don't be such a baby," Liz said with a smile. "The hard part will be the underside o' your wrist. There's a lot o' nerve-endings there, so it's more receptive to pain," Grace explained, "But you're a man's man, baby, so it'll be nothin'." Sebastian smirked and said, "Alright, but don't say anything when I pass out." "Yeah, yeah. Just don't move, or you'll mess me up, and I know you don't want that," his sister teased. "Fine. I promise I won't move if I faint," he said grinning. Grace chuckled and placed her toolbox on the worktable. "Put your arm up here so you won't mess up the ink," she directed. Sebastian did as she said, asking, "How long is this gonna take?" "The inking or the drying?" she asked in return. "Both," he answered. "Ah, about 10 minutes to dry, about an hour and a half to outline, and another half an hour to color," she said, "So, hopefully, we'll be outta here around 6:00, 6:15."

Just as she said that, Jeff peeked his head through the curtain. "Oh, hey, ya'll," he spoke before looking at Grace, "So…what're you doin' after this?" Grace sighed and asked, "You closin' up shop?" "Yeah. Your ex-coworker didn't have many appointments today, but they were much appreciated, though," he answered, "All my scheduled ones no-showed." "Ah, I'm sorry, Jeff," she said, knowing how much Jeff had been looking forward to the convention, and glad he didn't have to end it on a negative note. "Nah, it's alright. So, I was wondering if, after you're done with that one, if you could do a little piece for me," he said grinning. "Of course you would ask me that," she said chuckling softly, "How big is it?" "Two by four," he answered, "I drew it myself." "Fine," she answered, "You guys mind?" "Nah, it's no biggie," Sebastian answered, "Liz?" "Of course not," Liz answered. Matt merely grinned and shrugged. "Cool. I'm gonna tweak up the drawing a little, and break down my booth and everything. I should be back over by the time you're done," Jeff said before disappearing behind the curtain. Grace shook her head and said, "I missed his energy." "Yeah, he is a little off the wall," Matt spoke. "You should've seen him down in Texas. He's actually rather calm today," his sister responded, "We promised each other if either of us had free time to get a piece done, we'd go to the other." "So you didn't get one?" Matt asked. "Nah. I stayed pretty booked up, mainly 'cause I didn't want Frank to have ammo to take back to Bob," she said, "That kinda thing is frowned upon, gettin' work done when you're the one who's supposed to be workin'. On the last day, it's not so big a deal, 'cause most o' the customers are gone, but so are most o' the big-wig shops." "So B.I. isn't a big-wig one?" Sebastian asked. "You know what I mean," she said grinning. "Yeah," her twin said grinning as well.

While the stencil dried, Grace prepared capfuls of dark green, light blue, light red, black, and orange for her brother's tattoo. She slipped on a pair of latex gloves, then motioned for Sebastian to stretch out, laughing when his feet hung out over the table. "Don't worry, it'll be over before ya know it," she said turning on her tattoo gun. "Yeah, yeah," her brother said grinning. Grace rotated her neck before leaning forward and beginning her work. She held conversation with the entire group as she worked diligently on the outline. Bob had one more customer during that time, and he finished that appointment as Grace began the coloring portion of Sebastian's piece. "Grace, it's almost 6:30," Bob spoke up as she worked on the charms of the bracelet. "Shit. Can you do me a favor and get Jeff ready for me?" she said looking up at him. "Sure thing," Bob answered as Jeff handed over a small sheet of paper. "Thanks, boss," she said leaning back over Sebastian's wrist. "Are you almost done?" Sebastian asked quietly. Grace looked up and saw the sweat beads on his forehead. "Oh, shit. Are you okay?" she asked pulling out a paper towel and dabbing at his forehead. "You were right. It hurts like hell," he said forcing a grin. "Well, I'm almost done. It shouldn't be more than 20 minutes," she answered starting up the gun again. Sebastian let out a heavy sigh and nodded. "It looks amazing, if it's any consolation," Matt said looking over Grace's shoulder. "Yeah, I suppose so," Sebastian responded, looking at his twin. She grinned and winked at him before going back to work. The next 20 minutes seemed to creep by for the elder Callaway, and he could've sworn his twin was finding pleasure in his pain. However, he could also tell she hated seeing him like this, and almost felt the same pain. When she pulled away for the last time, and turned off her machine, they both let out sighs of relief.

"All done," Grace whispered pulling off her gloves. She poured hazel water over his wrist, then patted it dry with paper towels. Sebastian slowly sat up and eyed the fresh tattoo. The ID plate was colored in dark green, while she'd written his name in orange. The chain links were a light blue, while the charms themselves were light red. The initials inside were black, but they stood out against the red. "It looks awesome, Red," he said showing it to Liz. Liz smiled broadly and kissed him square on the mouth. "Ugh," Matt groaned covering his eyes. "Yeah, save it for home," Grace said pulling out her camera, "Hold up your arm, bro." She snapped a few pictures before wrapping his wrist in saran wrap, informing him of the cleaning process as she did so. "No hardcore sex for him either, right?" Matt asked grinning. Grace laughed heartily and shook her head. "Nope. You're gonna have a fun time writin' with that hand, too," she said looking over at Jeff, "Ready?" "Sure thing," he answered. "Grace, we're gonna head back to the hotel to pack everything up. You want us to stop by yours to get your stuff?" Sebastian spoke, trying to will the heat from his cheek at the mention of potential sexual activities between himself and his fiancée. "Yeah, that'd be great," she answered. Jeff pulled his keycard from his back pocket and handed it over. "We should be back before you get done," Sebastian said sliding off the table. "Cool deal," she said motioning for Jeff to move over to her table. She watched her family leave while slipping on what seemed like her billionth pair of latex gloves. "Last one," Jeff said grinning. "Thank God," she said grinning as well.

"Are you gonna be back tomorrow, Gracie?" Bob asked beginning to pack up the larger decorative items from his shop. "I was gonna come back Wednesday, remember?" Grace said looking over her shoulder. "Oh, right. Well, I suppose it's not a big deal," he said grinning slightly, "You need a break." "Thanks a lot, Bobby," she said quietly. "No problem. I really am sorry you had to put up with Frankie for so long," he said slowly. The young woman merely shrugged before turning her attention back to her friend. "Let me see," she said eyeing the stencil on his chest, rolling her eyes playfully at the picture. There was a middle finger in the middle of a globe, the letters "FTW" underneath. "Dude, you've got to be kiddin' me," she said reaching over for the tray of color capsules Bobby had prepared. "Nah, not one bit. I think it sums me up pretty well," he said innocently. "And what would Jeanie say?" she asked spreading a bit of Vaseline over the top-right corner. "She agrees wholeheartedly. This world is so full o' shit, beautiful," he answered. "That's the truth," she said quietly. "See, you agree, too," he said smiling fully. "Yeah, but you don't see me puttin' that statement on my body," she argued. "You don't have any more room," he argued back. "Not the point, mister," she said beginning her work. "So what are you gonna do when you get to Connecticut?" he asked. "I don't know. I was thinkin' o' swingin' past my old shop, just to say hi to the guys. I might stay in bed all day. We'll see what happens when I get there," she answered beginning her work, "I do have to book my flight home when I get there, though. When do you leave?" "Late tomorrow mornin', take-off at 11:15," he answered. "So what are you gonna do tonight?" she asked. "Eh, probably stay in. I've been outta my room enough the past few days," he said grinning.

"Did you leave Bex in charge, Bobby?" Grace asked suddenly. "Yeah. We're puttin' an ad out tomorrow for two more tattoo artists, and one for a piercer," Bob said with a sigh. "What about J-Rock? Isn't he a decent artist now?" she asked grinning. "That poor kid really doesn't know what he's gotten himself into. I admire his dedication, but I'm startin' to wonder if he'll ever learn how to trace," he said grinning, "He can draw his ass off, and his coloring is off the chart, but actual tattooin' is a whole 'nother world for him." "Like you said, at least he's tryin'," Grace said just as Bob's phone rang. "Be right back, sweetheart," he said before leaving the area. Moments later, the young woman heard her boss let out a long string of colorful curse words, most in Spanish. "Oh, no," she whispered. "What?" Jeff asked. "He only curses in Spanish when he's about to blow a gasket," she said quietly, "I hope nothin' happened to his shop." "Well, I got the gist o' some of it," her friend spoke. "Since when did you learn Spanish?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Jeanie's half-Hispanic, so she's bilingual. Apparently this guy, J-Rock?, threw a fit when the chick, RaBeckah?, told him they were hirin' new artists. He walked out on her," Jeff responded. "Holy…," Grace whispered as Bobby came storming back through the curtains. She swallowed nervously at the look on her boss' face. "You alright, Bobby?" she asked timidly. Bob took a deep breath and nodded. He'd seen tougher times than this as a shop owner, and didn't want to take his current frustrations out on Grace. "Looks like you just got a promotion, sweetheart," he said forcing a grin. "What?" she asked. "J-Rock quit, Todd quit, and I had to fire Frankie. So, it's just you, me, and Bex. You have more experience than she does, so that makes you lead artist," he explained. Grace's jaw dropped in response, and her face practically blanched.

"Yeah, it's not what I expected to happen, either, but this is the hand we've been dealt. I really hope you're gonna step up to the plate," Bob said straightforwardly. "But Bex is your wife. Shouldn't she be the one in charge?" the young woman asked. "She understands that this is a business, has since we met. She actually said she would prefer it if you took that spot," he answered, "So, it's yours if you want it." Grace knew this was the chance she'd been waiting for, the chance to prove herself as both an artist and a businesswoman, and she couldn't pass it up if her life depended on it. "Sure, Bobby…if you trust me enough, then sure," she said with a feint grin. "Good. That means, though, that you have to fly back with me tonight. We've got a lot to catch you up on," he spoke. Grace sighed and looked away momentarily before giving a curt nod. "Sure thing, boss man," she answered. "Sorry, sweetheart, but, like I said, this is what we've been dealt," he said not missing the disappointment on her face. "Nah, it's cool, Bobby," she said grinning honestly, "I'm ready for the challenge." "I knew you would be," he said tilting a large rolling suitcase, "Be back soon." Grace nodded and watched him leave the area once more before letting out a heavy sigh. "Well, I suppose congratulations are in order," Jeff said quietly. "Yeah…I suppose so," she said starting back on his tattoo. "What's goin' on in that head o' yours, beautiful?" he asked. "I was just…lookin' forward to spendin' time with my brothers, ya know. I miss 'em somethin' awful," she answered sniffling. "I'm sure they'll understand, Gracie," he reasoned, "They know how much you love this crazy business, and what you gave up to pursue it." "I know. I'm tryin' to stay positive about it. I just…I don't know. Hey, at least I'm gonna get to learn even more about the business side o' things," she responded. "There ya go," her friend said grinning.

The two people talked quietly over the next hour, and Grace found herself forgetting about the impending responsibilities she would face when she returned to California. Bobby got most of the booth broken down, working around her as necessary. As she wiped down Jeff's tattoo, her twin came strolling up. "Ah, right on time," Sebastian said grinning, handing Jeff back his keycard. The grin faded, though, when he saw the despondent look on his sister's face. "What happened?" he asked. "I can't go back to Connecticut with you guys," she said quietly. "What? Why not?" he asked. Grace swallowed and taped down the saran wrap on the fresh tattoo. "I don't have to explain how to take care of it, Jeff," she said forcing a grin. Jeff sat up and nodded. "It was good seein' you again, beautiful. You take care o' yourself," he said hugging her gently, "And don't be a stranger when you come home for Thanksgiving." "I won't," she said grinning, "See ya in a few weeks, buddy." Jeff nodded slightly and left the area, waving goodbye to Sebastian on his way out. "You didn't answer me, Red," Sebastian said as she began to pack up her belongings. "You want the good news or bad news first?" she asked. "The bad news, obviously," he said sitting down on the table she'd been working on for the past few days. "Well, you know Frankie got fired. Todd quit on Bobby, which was why he had to come out here in the first place, and Bobby found out about an hour ago that his apprentice quit on him, too," she said tiredly, "That leaves me, him, and his wife, RaBeckah." "What does that have to do with you not bein' able to come home with us?" he asked. "Um, that's kind of the good news," she answered.

"How so?" Sebastian asked, thoroughly confused. "Since I have more experience than Bex, I get promoted to lead artist," Grace said slowly, "And that means I get to help out a lot more on the business side o' things, like I did with Paulie." Sebastian hesitated to speak, because he had been looking forward to having his twin home, even if it was only going to be for a day. He was happy that her dreams seemed to be coming true, but one couldn't fault him for being a little selfish. "Sebastian, I really was lookin' forward to comin' to see ya'll," his twin said quietly. "I know…me, too," he finally spoke, "But…at least things are lookin' up for ya. I guess I can wait a few more weeks. Are ya'll…headin' straight for the airport?" "I don't know. Bobby just said we were leavin' tonight, since he's gotta be back to open up shop in the mornin'," Grace said lifting her case onto the table beside him. Sebastian sighed once more, but forced a grin. "At least you can get back to that warm, California weather," he said. His sister sniffled, and he watched her fight back her tears. "Come on, Gracie. It's alright, it really is. You have so much to look forward to out there," he said touching her shoulder. She smirked and dropped her head. "Even through your pain, you still try and make me feel better," she whispered. Sebastian smiled genuinely and squeezed her shoulder gently. "It's a hard habit to break," he said quietly. Grace took a deep breath, letting it out very slowly. "When does your Thanksgiving Break start?" she asked finally. "Two weeks. Liz and I are gonna fly out to Texas that following Tuesday mornin'. Matt's got a game that same day, so he's gonna come the next day, the day before Thanksgiving," he answered. "Cool. I'll talk to Bobby, see if this whole situation changes when I can come home," she said quietly. "Hopefully it won't. Mom's been askin' about you more and more," her brother said truthfully.

Grace closed her case, locking it shut, then slipped on her jacket. "Are you gonna try and talk to her before you come home?" Sebastian asked. "Why? She wouldn't take my calls before, so I don't see why she'd start now," she answered. Her twin sighed and shrugged slightly, knowing his sister and mother would talk when they were both ready. He grabbed the large plastic tub sitting on the table across from them, and Grace reached for the small carrying case beside it. "Ready?" he asked. "I guess so," she said quietly. "Lead the way," he spoke. The young woman let out a deep breath before heading through the curtains. It'd been a long few days, and many negatives had come out of the experience. However, there were also several positives that she would take with her for months to come. As they left the arena floor, Grace spotted her boss headed her way. "Oh, thanks a lot, Gracie. I didn't think you'd be done," Bob said reaching for the large tub in Sebastian's hands, "Thanks, buddy." "No problem," Sebastian answered handing it over. When they finally reached Bob's rental car, Grace put her things in the trunk, then told Bob she'd be right back. She followed Sebastian over to his truck, where Liz and Matthew were waiting. "Ready, sis?" Matt asked. Grace sighed as Sebastian pulled her duffel bag from the cab of the truck and said, "I'm not goin', bro." "Aw, why?" Liz asked. "I got promoted to lead artist, so I've gotta go back to Cali with my boss," she answered. "Well…congrats, I guess," Matt said quietly. Grace opened the back door and hugged him tightly. "I'll see ya in a couple weeks," she said quietly. Matt rubbed her back and kissed the side of her head. "See ya in a couple weeks," he whispered.

Grace sniffled and pulled away from him, shutting the door and going to the front. She gave Liz a tight hug as well before being lead away by Sebastian. "Call me when you get back, okay?" he said putting an arm around her shoulders. "I will. It'll be super-late, though," she responded taking her duffel bag from him. "Or super-early, dependin' on how you look at it," he said forcing a grin. "If you don't answer, I'll just leave a message," she said quietly. "That's fine," he said before pulling her close. Grace tried to fight back her tears, but she failed. "It's okay, Red, really. You deserve every bit o' this," her brother spoke. "It's almost not fair," she said softly. "Almost. Just remember: you earned this. It may not have been easy, but it wasn't meant to be easy. Give it your all, and it'll work out just fine," he said in her ear. "You gotta get goin'. I'll talk to ya tomorrow," Grace said pulling away and wiping her cheeks. "Alright…I'll talk to ya tomorrow," Sebastian whispered. His sister turned around and walked away, but he couldn't miss her hands wiping away the tears that had fallen. He climbed into his truck, eyed her one last time, then pulled out of his parking spot and headed away from the building. Grace climbed into the car where Bob sat waiting. "You need a minute?" he asked seeing the redness of her cheeks, knowing it wasn't from the cold air. Grace sniffled again, but shook her head in response. "The sooner we get to the airport, the sooner I get home," she said softly. Bob sighed and put the car in drive, easing away from the curb. "I hate to be an insensitive prick, Gracie, but like I said before you even left for this convention…if you can't do it, just go ahead and tell me. RaBeckah and I have been through way tougher times than this. We can easily close up shop until we find replacements, so don't think I can't do without you," he said quietly. Grace looked over at him, her jaw clenching. "I can do it, Bob," she whispered tensely. Bob grinned ever so slightly and nodded. "We'll see, sweetheart," he said just as softly.


	41. New Responsibilities

**I'm steadily workin' on this story, and ideas are comin' kinda left and right, kinda outta the blue. I hope you're enjoying it, and if you have somethin' to say, leave a review!**

**S.**

**P.S. This is a really long chapter, too. 26 pages in Word. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 41…New Responsibilities**

Grace pulled into her assigned parking spot at Huntington Vista just past 11:30 p.m. Yawning loudly, she turned off the truck and hopped out with her duffel bag in tow. The past few days had drained her completely, and all she wanted now was a hot shower and her own bed. She trudged up to the apartment, jingling her keys absentmindedly. Her phone rang from her back pocket, and she sighed softly, knowing it was her boyfriend. "Hello," she said tiredly. "Hello, beautiful," Joe said quietly. "Hey, how ya doin'?" she asked. "As tired as you sound," he answered pulling onto the highway. "It's been a long few days, darlin'. I'm just glad to be home," she said quietly. "Whoa, home already? What happened?" he asked. "Oh, um, Bobby had to fly out to New York 'cause Todd went back to Cali and told him he quit. Bobby called me this mornin' askin' what happened, and I told him about Frankie and everything," she explained, "He told me he was there in the city, and to meet him at the arena. Well, he fired Frankie on the spot. Anyway, um, as we were shuttin' down, RaBeckah called him and said Jarome quit on her when she mentioned placing ads for new artists. Long story short, I'm the new lead artist at Bad Influence Tattoo." "Well, congratulations, sweetheart," her boyfriend said happily. "Thank you. I'm excited, too," she said truthfully. "How'd your brother react?" he asked. "As usual, he tried to make _me_ feel better about not bein' able to come to Connecticut with him. But I know it hurt him," she answered opening the door. "Of course. But you're goin' to visit your parents in a couple weeks, right?" he mentioned, "Ya'll can see each other then." "Yeah, I know. You're comin', too, right?" she said setting her bag down by the front door, locking it behind her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," he answered.

"Anyway, yeah, so Bobby said I had to fly back with him tonight so I could meet with him and Bex before we open the shop," Grace said heading upstairs to their room. "Are you nervous?" Joe asked. "Hell yeah," she said chuckling softly, "This was the last thing I expected to happen when I started workin' there, but, ya know, I'm just gonna take it a day at a time." "It's the only thing you can do, sweetheart," he said quietly. "Are you on the road yet?" she asked. "Yeah. It's gonna take us about two hours to get to the next town, so I wanted to give ya a call before we got too into the trip," she answered. "Well, thank you. I miss you," she whispered kicking off her shoes and sitting on the bed. "I miss you, too," he whispered. "It's so weird not havin' you here," she spoke, "I got so used to you bein' around, ya know." "Trust me, I know how ya feel, angel. But…we can make it," he responded, "Do you believe me?" "I do," she said grinning. "Good. I'm gonna get goin', alright? I'll give ya a call before the show starts tomorrow night," he said, "I love you." "I love you, too," she said as a smile crept onto her face. "G'night, beautiful," Joe said quietly. "G'night, Joe," Grace said before waiting for him to hang up. Once the call ended, she clicked her phone shut and placed it on the nightstand. She'd spent the plane ride to California thinking of how her boyfriend would react to her sudden promotion, and she was glad he was happy for her. Granted, neither person knew how much added responsibilities she would have, or how it would impact the few days they would have together when Joe was home. However, she realized that he supported her unconditionally, and she was glad for it. After taking a few moments to calm her racing heart, something that happened every time she talked to her boyfriend, she stood and made her way down to the bathroom. Deciding a quick shower would be better, she washed her body down, then went back to the bedroom. She dressed in a dark blue negligee, and climbed into the warm bed, setting the alarm for 7:30 a.m.. The young woman fell asleep with a grin on her face.

When the alarm clock rang, Grace's eyes fluttered open to the sun pouring in from the window above the nightstand. Sighing softly, she turned off the annoying buzz and sat up. She kneeled beside the bed and clasped her hands together. "Heavenly Father, thank you so much for this past weekend, for the many lessons I learned. Thank you for the challenges that you placed in front of me, and the strength you gave me to overcome those challenges. I'm grateful for the skills that you've blessed me with, and the love of my brothers and father. I'm grateful for the love of my boyfriend, and for his support of all that I do," she said softly, "I pray, Heavenly Father, that you will be with me today, and will give me the…mindset to take on whatever new responsibilities Bobby will see fit to place on me. I pray that I can meet his expectations of me, and that I can meet the expectations I've set for myself. I say these things in your Beloved Son, Jesus Christ's name. Amen." After finishing her prayer, she made her way down to the bathroom, feeling a sense of peace overcome her. She took a longer shower this time, and even treated herself to breakfast. The veterinarian's office opened at 8:30 a.m., so she'd be able to pick up Rocky on her way to work. When she finally left the apartment, it was almost quarter after eight. Traffic was heavy, but nothing could bring Grace down that morning. She picked up her beloved pet, and headed to work. She pulled into the small parking lot of Bad Influence just as the clock reached 9:00, and turned off the keys. "Here we go, Rocky," she whispered stroking his head softly. Rocky licked her face happily, bringing a smile to the young woman's face. "Yeah, I missed you, too, bub," she whispered climbing out of the truck.

Bobby and RaBeckah sat on the couch looking over some graphic designs for an advertisement when Grace entered the lobby. "Mornin'," she said quietly. "Mornin', sweetheart. Welcome back," RaBeckah spoke, "Have a seat." Grace sat down on her right, Rocky taking his usual place by the front desk. "How ya feelin' this mornin'?" Bob asked. "Good, actually. Ready to get started," Grace said honestly. "Awesome. We'll get back to this, Bex. What I wanna do first is let you know what your responsibilities are as lead artist," he said sitting back on the couch, "Bex will move up to assistant shop owner, and that means she's in charge of the logistical side o' things. She'll handle payroll, scheduling, convention reservations, and the like. You'll be in charge o' the creative side. Basically, you'll be training the apprentices, coming up with ways to market the shop, going to conventions with Bex and one other person, drawing designs to put up in the shop, and acting as the liaison between the artists and us as management." Grace nodded in understanding and tucked her left foot beneath her right knee. "As far as your schedule goes, I know you're in that Muay Thai class, and you wanted to start up a jiu-jitsu program, too, right?" he asked. "Yeah, I was thinkin' about it. But, I mean, I can wait until I get settled into everything," she answered. "Good, 'cause that's what I was gonna ask you to do. As lead artist, you're here more than anybody else except me and Bobby," RaBeckah said grinning, "Granted, you won't be workin' as much as you did the first three months you were here, but you get the idea." "Right. Instead o' 80 hours a week, I'll be workin' 50 or 60," the younger woman said with a smile. RaBeckah laughed and nodded. "Yeah, for the most part," she spoke.

"You'll also get a raise," Bob said, "As lead artist, you get to keep 50 percent instead o' 35, which I'm thinkin' will come in handy." "Yeah," Grace said smiling. "However, you'll have a quota that you'll have to meet each month. Your first three months were just to see if you could stick with it, 'cause I knew right off the bat you wouldn't get much business. Now, though, people know who you are and know how you work," he explained. "Alright," she said grinning, "Anything else?" "Yeah. When we're not here, you're in charge," Bob said. Grace took a deep breath, feeling her heart speed up ever so slightly. Bob and RaBeckah didn't take off very often, but, in the past three months, Todd had been in charge more often than not. She'd always admired Todd for his ability to handle the pressure of running such a high-profile shop, and hoped she had that same ability. Her experiences with Paulie would be nothing compared to this, and she knew it. "You remember what I told you before we left New York?" Bob asked seeing the conflict on her face. It was one thing to act as second-in-command, something he knew she'd done before, but it was a whole different environment to actually be in charge. "In the car or on the plane?" she asked. "Both," he answered. Grace sighed and looked down at her hands. Her boss had been cold and distant on the ride to the airport, and he'd let her wallow in his words of not needing her. Yet as the plane took off, he'd told her, "Forget what happened with Frankie. Forget what happened with Todd. Think about how excited you were to start workin' here, and ask yourself, 'Do I still want to? Do I still have that passion?' If you can say yes, in all honesty, to both those questions, then go ahead and show up Monday. If not, don't bother." "Yeah, I remember," she said. "So what's your answer?" he asked grinning. "I'm here, ain't I?" she said grinning as well. "Yeah…you are," he said, "So, let's move on. We're gonna proof these ads, and then Bex is gonna take 'em over to the newspaper office while you and I open up shop."

Once they finished several drafts of the advertisements, RaBeckah kissed her husband softly before leaving the shop with a folder under her arms. "Have you talked to your boyfriend yet?" Bob asked flicking on the "Open" sign. "Yeah, I talked to him last night right after I got home," Grace said sitting on the stool behind the front desk. "How's he feel about this whole situation?" he asked. "Well, he wanted to re-break Frank's nose, first off. But he was happy about everything else," she answered. "And how do you feel about it, truthfully?" he asked. "I'm nervous, Bobby. Not about the lead artist thing, but bein' in charge when you guys are gone. I kinda helped my dad's friend out, but that was a real small shop. He had one piercer and two other tattoo artists, and it was usually me and the lead artist there, so we ran the shop together," she answered, "I know I can handle it, don't get me wrong, but I can't help but feel a little apprehensive." "And that's alright, as long as you know you can handle it," he said grinning. "You were sayin' I had a quota?" she asked. "Yeah. We have an average that we base it upon. Seein' as the holidays are comin' up, business tends to go up, and vice versa around February and March. So, your quota will change dependin' on the season, but it'll be between 15-30 appointments a week," he explained. "How many people are ya'll gonna hire?" she asked. "Well, we're a pretty big shop, compared to most in the neighborhood. RaBeckah wants to hire four plus an apprentice, but I was thinkin' more like six plus an apprentice. That way, we can even out the schedule a little bit, try and give you a little more time off," he said, "What do you think?" "Whatever ya'll think is best, Bobby," she answered. "That's not what I asked you," he said grinning. Grace grinned as well and said, "The selfish part o' me wants the time off. I went to a UFC special training class a couple days before my interview here, and I--." "You never told me that," her boss spoke.

Grace blushed slightly and offered a slight shrug. "Yeah, they do a two-day training event open to the public twice a year. The first day is jiu-jitsu and grappling, and the second day is Muay Thai and stand-up work," she explained, "I was there with about 25 guys--." "All guys? How many actual fighters?" he asked. Grace smirked and rolled her eyes playfully. "All of 'em," she answered, "But, yeah, I got through the whole day, and knew I'd like to get back into the BJJ game sooner rather than later." "Wow. I would not have guessed it in a million years," he said admirably. "Most people wouldn't, Bobby. Anyway, like I was sayin', whatever ya'll think is best," she said quietly. "Well, Bex and I agree…with all the bullshit you put up with, and with how often we get to travel, it's only fair enough that you get to do somethin' you enjoy as well," he responded, "So…one of your additional responsibilities will be to train somebody to run the shop while you're off at your classes." "Thanks a lot, Bobby," she said grinning. "Sure thing, darlin'. Now, when'd you start in jiu-jitsu?" he asked leaning against the black counter. "Um, when I was livin' down in L.A., my boss got jumped by some girls outside a club one night. I tried helpin' her, but…I ended up with a couple cracked ribs. Joanna told me to get somethin' to protect myself, so I started carryin' around a butterfly knife," she answered, "I didn't feel all too comfortable with that, and I knew a lotta fights ended up on the ground anyway. I was a fan o' MMA, and figured jiu-jitsu would be best for my motives and body frame." "When'd you stop?" he asked. Grace swallowed and said, "I moved to Florida, and found another school. It was funny, 'cause I was a blue belt by then, but most everybody underestimated me. I met my…boyfriend at the time, and about a month into datin' him, he made me stop." "Wow…this guy must've been a real prick," he said quietly. "Yeah…that's an understatement," she said grinning. "So you stopped at blue?" he asked. "Yeah. I was about two weeks away from my purple belt, but…, ya know, that's just how it worked out," she answered. "So do you have to start over?" he asked. "Fuck that," she said laughing.

Bobby smirked and nodded in agreement. "So where are you lookin' to train at?" he asked. "Tito Ortiz's school, Punishment Athletics MMA Academy," Grace said happily, "I heard about it when I lived in L.A., and I've always wanted to at least go check it out." "Awesome stuff, sweetheart. If you can hang with pro fighters, you'll do fine," he said. "Oh, I paid for it the next day, trust me on that one. It took me, like, an hour to get up the energy to get to the bathroom. The UFC's level of jiu-jitsu is just…ridiculous," she countered. "Gotcha. How's Muay Thai goin'?" he said. "Really, really good. Runnin' with my dog has gotten my cardio up, so I'm able to hang pretty well when I get to go," she answered, "It really helps me get all the frustrations of the day out, too." "That's always a good thing," her boss said grinning. "Yeah, but now it'll just be a way to stay in shape," she continued. "As if you need it," he said rolling his eyes playfully. "Maybe not now, but it'll pay off when I'm 50," she said innocently. "Yeah, yeah," he spoke. "Anyway, uh, how long do you think it'll take us to fill those empty spots?" Grace asked. "Hopefully we'll have phone calls tomorrow and Wednesday, interviews on Thursday and Friday, and decisions by Saturday," Bobby answered, "I'll probably call in 20 people. You'll help interview 'em, 'cause I think you have an eye for talent and personality." "Sometimes," she said glancing down. "Yeah, okay, anyway, you'll help interview 'em, and I'll take your advice into consideration when I make my decision," he said just as the door opened. A group of African-American males walked in, and Bob stood up from the counter, asking jovially, "Hey, guys, how can I help you?"

When RaBeckah returned around noon, she was carrying three small plastic bags. "Hello," she called out. "In the back, Bex," Bobby answered. Sighing softly, RaBeckah headed through the doorway. Hearing two needles buzzing, she knew both her husband and Grace were working. She peeked through the first curtain, smiling as Grace finished the coloring on a small black unicorn. "Lunch, Gracie," she said setting the bag at the younger woman's feet. "Thanks, Bex," Grace responded. RaBeckah went to the next work area and peeked her head inside, watching her husband work on the outline of what looked like a sports logo. "Hey, how'd it go?" he asked not looking up. "They'll be placed in tonight's paper, and also in the morning and evening editions tomorrow," she answered, "And, yes, I made sure to put that phone calls will only be accepted tomorrow and Wednesday." "Which means we'll get phone calls the rest o' the week," he said grinning. RaBeckah smiled innocently and shrugged. "We'll deal with it," she said setting a bag down at his feet, "Got your favorite." "Thank you," he said winking at her. "Of course, dear," she said heading back to his office. She'd spent the morning dealing with placing advertisements in the local newspaper, on various tattoo supply websites, and even posting flyers at gas stations near the shop. She knew Bobby wanted the spots filled by the end of the week, and she certainly hoped her efforts would pay off. Moments later, Bob walked through the door with his bag in hand. "Where you been all mornin'?" he asked sitting down across from her. "After I stopped at the newspaper office, I went to a print shop and had some flyers printed. While I was waitin', I posted ads on a couple sites, and then went and hung up those flyers," she answered. "I do love it when you show initiative," he said grinning. "What were you workin' on?" she asked pulling out her carton of food. "An Oakland Raiders logo," he answered rolling his eyes, "I'll never get it."

RaBeckah smiled and nodded in agreement. "When do you think we'll get the first phone call?" his wife asked quietly. "Well, if you put up ads already, then we should hear somethin' this afternoon, or at least before we close up shop," he answered biting into the pastrami sub she'd bought for him. "How was business this mornin'?" she asked. "You sure ask a lotta questions, Beauty," Bobby said winking at her. "I know, and you love me for it," RaBeckah said smiling innocently. "Business was good. Gracie works really fast when she knows she's got a real purpose, so she's actually on her second customer," he answered, "And this one is my second one, too, so…pretty productive mornin'." "It would seem so," she responded quietly. "Don't worry, darlin'. You're not gonna have to compete with her," Bob said seeing the despondent look on her face, "You earned your place here long before she even darkened our doorstep." "Yeah…you know how I get sometimes," she responded. RaBeckah had met Bob at a convention almost 20 years ago; he was just starting out his career as a tattoo artist, and she was a wide-eyed, naïve young woman from Minnesota. She'd initially moved to L.A. to start a career drawing movie posters, but had been struggling for nearly two years. Before moving out to California, she'd never been further west than Nebraska. At his first convention, Bob had laid eyes on RaBeckah, knowing almost immediately she was going to be his wife. He managed to convince her to allow him to complete a halfway-done, three-year-old cross. In the two hours that he worked, they talked more openly with each other than Bob had done with any other customer, even females. They eventually started dating, and the then-25-year-old Bob spent two years courting her, all the while helping her refine her drawing skills. Now, she sat across from him, still wide-eyed, a little less naïve, and the one to stick with him through everything.

In the 15 years he'd had the shop open, she'd worked behind the scenes to keep him organized financially, judge the people he brought in as regular artists, and even trained alongside his many apprentices. RaBeckah was as much a part of that shop as he was, despite her only becoming an artist just under five years ago. However, her confidence in her tattooing abilities was significantly lower than what they should've been. She did high-quality work (one of the reasons Bob allowed her to even have the position), but she had an inferiority complex that bugged him more than anything. _I guess after two years o' bein' rejected in Hollywood, she lost faith in herself_, he thought picking at his sandwich. "Whoa, space cowboy," RaBeckah said waving her hand in front of her husband's eyes. "Sorry…," he said softly. "What's the matter?" she asked knowingly. "Don't even worry about it," he said as Grace entered the office. "How'd it go?" RaBeckah asked. "It was fun. The guy figured a black unicorn would be a better good luck charm than a white unicorn," Grace answered sitting down beside Bob, "How was your mornin'?" "It was alright. Bobby knows how much I _love_ running errands for him," RaBeckah said sarcastically. "Oh, hush," he responded, "You realize it's probably gonna be a busy day? People tend to notice when some of us are gone for conventions, and expect better work every time we come back." "Yeah, this mornin' was…interesting as far as both of us gettin' appointments back-to-back like that. But…like I said, boss man, I'm ready for it," she said pulling out her chicken sandwich. Bob smiled and gently punched her upper right arm. "Yeah, you are," he said softly.

Grace entered her apartment at nearly one o' clock in the morning. She'd worked almost nonstop since lunch, only taking a five-minute break to scarf down dinner. RaBeckah had thankfully brought a few cans of dog food for Rocky, only reminding Grace that she had to remember to bring food and water for him. Now, all she wanted to do was go to sleep. She had to be at the shop again at nine a.m., so the sooner she got to bed, the better. Rocky whined softly as she trudged up the stairs. "Don't tell me you've gotta take a piss, Rocky," she groaned as he made his way towards the front door, "I swear, I'm gonna take your bladder out with a spoon." Rocky whined once more, pawing gently at the door. "Alright, already," she whispered going back downstairs and opening the door. Rocky trotted out and went to his assigned spot, lifting his leg towards the lamppost. Grace smirked as she felt her phone vibrate from her back pocket. "Figures," she whispered checking the ID screen, grinning more naturally this time, "It's mighty late, Mr. Seanoa." "I know, and I'm sorry, babe, but I can't sleep," Joe answered. "What's wrong?" she asked, "Somethin' happen tonight?" "Nah, just…excited, and kinda nervous," he said, speaking quietly, stepping out onto the small balcony connected to his room. "What's goin' on, Joe?" she asked, detecting a note of apprehension in his voice. "My family wants to…celebrate Thanksgiving a little early this year, since they know how busy I get around the holidays. Um, my mom wants you to come," he said drumming his fingers against the railing. Grace sighed and gave a short, shrill whistle. "Uh, that was my ear," her boyfriend said grinning. The young woman smiled as Rocky passed by her into the apartment, and she kicked the door shut. "Sorry…look, I think it's wonderful if you wanna spend that time with your family, Joe, and I love your mom to death. But I don't know about this," she said heading upstairs.

"Gracie, please…it won't be a huge thing, just a small dinner," Joe argued. "Small to your mom is like 100 people, Joe," Grace said quietly. "It's mainly immediate family, though. My parents, my brothers and sister, and their spouses and kids," he tried. "How many people exactly, when and where?" she asked despondently. "You really don't wanna go, do you?" he asked quietly. Grace swallowed and sat down on the large bed. She had spoken truthfully in her feelings toward Joe's mother, because the woman was a complete sweetheart. In the few times they'd actually gone over to his parents place for dinner, Elevera always treated the young Callaway as though she were already a member of the family. His father, however, barely spoke to her or even acknowledged her presence. She knew her boyfriend had probably said something to his father, but it didn't change the fact that Grace was an outsider to him, and always would be. "Grace…if you don't wanna go, you don't have to go," Joe said, breaking into her thoughts. "It's not that, Joe," she whispered. "I don't see how it's anything else," he said plainly. "Your dad hates me…," she said painfully, "He thinks I'm not good enough for you. And you can try and tell me differently, but every time I went over there…. He's just got a very overbearing aura, Joe, and it's hard to deal with that." "I know it is, angel, and I'm tryin' to work on him. That's just the way my dad is. He wants me to settle down with a traditional Samoan woman, one he picks out himself, but…I'm not all that into arranged marriages, ya know," her boyfriend admitted. "Do you realize what you're askin' me, Joe?" she whispered. Joe hesitated to respond, having a feeling as to what she would say. "You're askin' me to…to let a man make me feel inferior again," Grace spoke, "I can't…I won't." "Okay…I can understand that," he said quietly, "Um…I'll see you when I get in tomorrow." "Alright. Bye, Joe," she said. "I love you, Grace," he responded. Grace swallowed and let out a deep breath. "I love you, too," she spoke.

Joe ended the call, and the young woman dropped her phone on the bed. She knew she'd hurt her boyfriend's feelings, but she had to stand her ground in this case. Joe didn't know it, but his father had confronted Grace that first night of their meeting after a short dinner. He'd blatantly told her she wasn't good enough for his son, that there were prettier, smarter, more talented Samoan women waiting for the chance to be with Joe. He'd said she was damaged goods, that her scars would never truly heal, and he would never see her as anything but tainted. He had even told her that while she might have come from a wrestling family, obviously they didn't have a clue what tradition, loyalty, and honor meant. Otherwise, she wouldn't have turned out the way she had. It had hurt her to her core to not only have her own integrity, but that of her family's, questioned so deeply, and she'd made a hasty exit afterwards, taking a cab back to Joe's apartment instead of waiting for him. Now, those words made their way back into her mind, and she struggled not to burst into tears. She sighed heavily and ran her fingers roughly through her hair. "Rocky!" she called out. The dog came running into the room, and she motioned for him to hop up onto the bed. "You're sleepin' in here tonight, buddy," she whispered watching him jump up behind her, "Mama needs a warm body." Rocky rested his head on her pillow, bringing a smile to her face. "Be back soon," she said before heading down to the bathroom. She took a long, nearly scalding shower, trying to wash away the memory of that night in the Seanoa's home. After messily plaiting her hair in two braids, she dressed in a pair of grey Capri sweats and a matching tanktop. Climbing into the bed, she prayed she could help Joe understand her true reasons for not wanting to be around his father without causing a rift between the two.

The next morning, Grace awoke feeling worse than when she'd gone to bed. She felt like she'd been crying all night, even though she had slept fairly uninterrupted. She slid from the bed, wiping her eyes as she trudged into the bathroom. When she flipped on the light switch, a gasp escaped her lips. There were dark circles beneath her eyes, and her nose was red and irritated. "What the…," she whispered leaning forward, "I guess I cried in my sleep." After scrubbing her face thoroughly, trying to rack her brains for any memories of her dreams, she went back down to the bedroom, where Rocky laid stretched out. "I move, and you take over," she said rubbing his head gently. Rocky yawned loudly, moving his head towards her touch. "Another day, another problem to face," Grace whispered before standing. She dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and blue B.I. t-shirt with pink sleeves. She put her hair up in two French braids, then made her way downstairs for a small breakfast. "Rocky, food!" she called out pouring dog food into a stainless steel bowl. She set it by the dining room table, then fixed a bowl of cinnamon oatmeal for herself. As the microwave sounded in the background, Grace closed her eyes and leaned against the counter. She remembered the dream now: Joe so disappointed in her not celebrating Thanksgiving with his family, the conquering look of his father, and the words of her boyfriend's mother. "My husband has opened my eyes, Grace, and I am glad for it," Elevera had said spitefully, "You _are_ tainted, and my son deserves so much better than you." The young woman sighed heavily and eyed her dog. "I don't know what to do, buddy," she whispered as the microwave timer went off, "If I don't go, I know Joe's gonna be upset about it. If I do go, I'll have to deal with his father. What do you think?" Rocky looked up at her, barked once, and went back to his food. "I'm sure Joe would appreciate me gettin' advice from my dog," she said sarcastically. Once dog and owner both finished their breakfasts, Grace grabbed her wool fleece from the closet by the front door. "It's gonna be another long day, buddy," she whispered leaving the apartment.

Pulling into the parking lot of the shop, the young woman was surprised to see that Bob and RaBeckah weren't there yet. It was almost nine a.m., so she knew they were probably running late. As she climbed out of her truck, her phone rang and she quickly answered, "Hello." "Hey, Gracie, it's Bex. I'm gonna be there in a few minutes. There's a key in the lockbox by the back door. The code's 2947." "Alright, thanks, Bex. See ya soon," Grace responded heading around the back of the building. "See ya, girl," RaBeckah said before hanging up. Grace retrieved the key, unlocked the back door, then put the key back where she found it. Rocky entered first, causing his owner to roll her eyes playfully. "I wonder who's really the pack leader, buddy," she said shutting the door behind her. Rocky barked a few times, bringing a smile to the young woman's face. "Yeah, I know I am," she said softly. This was her first time opening the shop, so it took her nearly ten minutes to find all the light switches. Taking the time to acclimate herself fully to the shop, she found the space to be well utilized. Over the past few months, Bob had had the floor replaced with red-stained linoleum, done away with the couches and loveseat in place of red leather couches embroidered with the shop logo, and even repainted the walls a light red. He'd had bright white lights installed in the lobby, because RaBeckah had suggested it was too somber of an environment. Going through the work area, Grace realized they'd become less like medical waiting rooms and more like actual shop workstations. Cushioned mahogany backless benches had replaced the worktables, while black cabinet dressers (each with a large space inside and four drawers) had replaced the plastic storage cases. _All it took was a woman's touch_, she thought heading back into the lobby. She checked the main phone line for messages, not surprised to see almost 20 inquiries about the artist openings. She wrote down each name and number before deleting them. As she finished, RaBeckah knocked on the front door.

Grace opened it with a smile, noticing the bags from a nearby breakfast diner. "You're gonna spoil me if you keep bringin' food," she said taking the cup-holder. "Bobby's not comin' in today, 'cause he's not feelin' too hot today, so it's just me and you. I figured breakfast would get the day started right," RaBeckah responded. "Aw, what happened?" Grace asked as they moved to the three-seat leather couch. "He knows I suck at cookin', but he ate my lasagna anyway," RaBeckah said forcing a grin, "That's the mark of a good husband." Grace chuckled softly and said, "Well, I'm sure he'll be back to normal in no time." "Yeah. I left him with a few bottles o' Pepto Bismal just in case," RaBeckah said laughing as well, "Any messages?" "18, to be exact. I figured I'd wait 'til you got in to make any phone calls," the younger woman answered. "Yeah, we got a few calls, and about 15 e-mails, at home last night," RaBeckah said. "Wow. How many are you gonna call back?" Grace asked. "All of 'em. The question becomes how many are we gonna call in?" RaBeckah spoke with a grin, "Eat up, 'cause you're mannin' the front while I handle all that." "Awesome," Grace said softly. "Don't worry, chica. You know we're usually slow on Tuesdays," RaBeckah said sipping on her large coffee. Grace nodded slightly and nibbled on her bagel, slipping a piece to Rocky every so often. When RaBeckah raised an eyebrow, all the younger woman said was, "I already ate." After the two women finished their short breakfast, RaBeckah excused herself before heading back to her husband's office. Grace grabbed one of the new _Tattoo_ magazines from the table and sat back on the couch. The shop didn't officially open for another 45 minutes, so she spent the time catching up on industry news, finding new ideas for tattoos, and learning new techniques. When ten o' clock rolled around, she gladly turned on the "Open" sign.

Moments later, a muscular, tanned, black-haired man strolled through with a thin binder. "Mornin'," he said after spotting Grace on the couch. "Good mornin'. How can I help you?" Grace spoke standing. "Well, I saw an ad in the newspaper this mornin' sayin' you guys were lookin' for some help around here," he responded. Grace eyed the black tanktop, showing off multiple tattoos on both arms, tight black jeans, and black sunglasses the man wore, and asked, "Were you lookin' to tattoo or be a bodyguard?" He stood at least a foot and a half taller than she, and must've weighed around 200 lbs. "I get that a lot," he responded smiling and lifting his sunglasses. "Alright, hold on," she said heading towards Bob's office. RaBeckah was on the phone, so Grace waited until she was done. "Yeah?" RaBeckah asked moments later. "Got a guy out there answering the ad in the paper," Grace responded. "Alright, do me a favor. He needs a minimum of four years' experience, and he's gotta have pictures of his work. If not, give him the boot," the older woman said before going back to her phone call. "And if he's got those requirements?" Grace asked. "Send him back," RaBeckah said. Grace nodded and went back out to the lobby, surprised to see Rocky practically stretched out on the man's lap. "Sorry," he said, and Grace could've sworn he was blushing. "It's okay," she said smiling, "If you're cool with him, you're cool with the shop." "I'm sorry, I'm Dave Terrell," he said extending his hand. "Grace," the young woman spoke shaking his hand and sitting down in the chair adjacent to him, "That's Rocky." "I saw his nametag," Dave said grinning. It was Grace's turn to blush. "Duh," she whispered. "So…how long have you worked here?" he asked after a few moments. "Oh, um, just over three months. I had moved here about two days before I started workin' here," she answered.

"You got a job that quickly?" he asked. "Yeah. I've been at this for about seven years," she said, "What about you?" "Ah, I'm an old man, miss. I started tattooin' almost 15 years ago," he said rubbing right behind Rocky's right ear. Rocky groaned and scooted even closer to him. "Looks like you've got a new best friend," Grace said grinning. "I've got one just like him at home," Dave responded. "So what made you come here?" she asked. "Anybody around here knows this is the best shop in Huntington Beach," he answered. "That didn't answer the question," she said pulling her feet up underneath her. Dave smirked and said, "I wouldn't have come if I didn't think I was good enough." "Awesome. Mind if I take a look at your portfolio?" she asked. "You're handling the interviews?" he asked. "The prelims," she answered. Dave merely shrugged and handed over the binder. He was in no position to question her, but there were a million running through his head. Grace flipped through the pictures, running her hands over each one, trying to gauge the energy from them. "How many shops have you worked at?" she asked. "I apprenticed for a year at one place in San Diego, then moved up to Oakland where I lived and worked for about six years. I've been outta things for awhile, but now I'm tryin' to get back into it," he answered. "What happened?" she asked. Dave hesitated to answer, and Grace knew it had something to do with the law. "How long were you in jail?" she asked straightforwardly. Dave's eyes widened, but she waved it off. "Not psychic, so don't think that," she said grinning. "You could've had me fooled," he responded, "Anyway, um…six years." "What'd you do?" she asked. "You sure you wanna know?" he asked. "Alright, then…violent or non-violent crime?" she asked. "Violent," he said quietly.

Grace saw his eyes drop, and let out a slow breath. She knew he was a good person at heart, because Rocky had warmed up to him so quickly. However, she didn't know how Bob would feel about having a convicted criminal working in his shop. "I'll vouch for you, Dave," she said quietly. "You don't even know me, miss," he said just as quietly. "I know you're a good person, Dave. And I know this, too…if Rocky likes you, I don't have anything to worry about," she said moving over to sit beside him. Dave sighed softly and looked down at her. "I've been tryin' for a year to get back into this. Once people see that conviction on my record, they don't give me a second look," he confessed. "Did you do it?" she asked. "Damn right," he responded, and the young woman couldn't miss the look of anger cross his face. "Alright, look…I like your work, and I like your energy. Head back through that doorway, and the office is at the back o' the room. The assistant shop owner's name is RaBeckah," Grace said after a few moments, "Just be honest with any questions she asks you." "Thanks a lot, miss," he said politely. Grace watched him stand, not surprised when Rocky attempted to follow him. "Rocky, you know the rules," she said firmly. Rocky whined softly, but stopped at the doorway, his eyes following Dave until the large man disappeared. "Come on," Grace said. Her dog almost sighed as he moved back towards the front counter. "Good boy," she said grinning. Rocky barked once, and Grace raised her eyebrow in response. "Don't throw a fit. You know you can't go back there," she said heading through the doorway. She retrieved her sketchbook and pencil case from her toolbox, glancing RaBeckah's way, before going back into the lobby. If her instincts were right, Dave would probably have his second interview Thursday. He may have had a rocky past, but she knew he was talented and would fit in well at the shop.

The next hour went by the same way, with Grace fielding both phone calls and in-person requests about the openings. Dave finally emerged from the back, and Grace tilted her head. "What took so long?" she asked. "I had to explain about…my past," he answered. "And?" she asked. "She got the owner on the phone," he said. "And?" Grace prodded with a grin. "I've got a second interview," he said happily. Grace smiled fully and shook his hand. "Congrats, man," she said happily, "When is it?" "Thursday mornin'," he answered, "She said the owner would be in for that one." "Awesome, awesome! You excited?" she asked. "Yeah. Thanks a lot for the advice, too…about bein' honest," Dave said leaning against the counter, "It really helped me stay calm." "Not a problem, man. I really hope you get it, too," she said honestly. "Me, too," he said, "I guess I'll see ya'll Thursday, then." "Sure thing, Dave. Don't go celebrate too hard," she said as he headed for the front door. "I'll try," he responded waving. RaBeckah came from the back as he shut the door. "What do you think?" she asked quietly. "He's a good guy, Bex," Grace responded. "Did he tell you what he did to get sent to prison?" RaBeckah asked. "Nah. I figured he didn't really wanna talk about it," Grace answered. "Apparently some guy, like 28 years old, raped his 17-year-old daughter," RaBeckah explained, "He ran across the guy on the street…, said he just snapped and beat him to death." "Wow…," Grace whispered, knowing that was the reason she'd connected to him so quickly. "Yeah. He got sentenced to 15 years for manslaughter, but got out for good behavior," RaBeckah continued, "Once he told me that, I got Bobby on the phone." "What'd he say?" the younger woman asked. "Says everybody deserves a second chance," RaBeckah said grinning. "You like him, too, huh?" Grace asked. "He was tellin' me how Rocky warmed up to him almost as soon as he sat down, and I figured he was good people," RaBeckah answered. "Told ya'll he'd be a good guard dog," Grace said proudly. "Yeah, yeah. How many more people came in?" her supervisor spoke. "Not many, just a few, but none o' 'em had much experience," Grace answered looking back at her sketchpad. "Alright, well, I'll be in the back. Call if you need me," RaBeckah said before heading back through the doorway.

Grace spent much of the next few hours sketching designs to hang around the shop, only stopping to finish a piece for a customer who'd come in a few months ago. RaBeckah, however, stayed busy with a few customers because she wanted Grace to handle prescreening people for interviews. Around 4:30, the door opened, and Grace asked, "Yeah, can I help you?" Rocky started barking loudly, and Grace's head snapped up. She squealed and ran around the desk, hopping into the arms of her boyfriend. Joe smiled fully and lifted her off the floor, his lips meeting hers in a passionate kiss. "Mmm, I missed that," he whispered. "I missed _you_," she whispered in return. "How's your day been?" he asked touching his forehead to her own. "Okay, I guess. I've only had one customer 'cause Bex wanted me to do prelim interviews for new artists," she answered, "How long are you home?" "Until Friday mornin'," he responded, "I was thinkin' we could go to a movie tonight." "I don't know what time I'm gettin' off," she said as he finally set her down, "We've been havin' people call and come in all day about the openings, and Bobby's sick, so I'll probably be here all night." "I guess I'll have to order in, then," he said as RaBeckah emerged from the back, "Hey, Bex." "Hey, Joe. Ya'll alright?" RaBeckah said grinning. "Yeah…sorry about that," Grace said grinning. "It's alright. I just wanted to make sure I didn't have to call the cops," her supervisor said. "Nah, Rocky would've gotten to him first," Grace responded. RaBeckah smiled and headed back to Bob's office. "So what do you want for dinner?" Joe asked. "It'll probably be really late when I get home," Grace said. "Who said I was goin' back home?" he asked in response, his hand gently caressing her cheek. He smiled when his girlfriend blushed furiously, and he couldn't help but kiss her again. "I love it when you do that," he whispered against her lips. "Come on," she said leading him to the couch.

Joe sat down first, then gently pulled his girlfriend onto his lap. "How was it? Bein' back on the road?" Grace asked as his arms wrapped around her waist. "I forgot how much fun I had doin' everything. Bein' around everybody again, and bein' in front o' the fans, ya know. It was just a breath o' fresh air," he answered, "I remembered all over again that I never considered it work. It's like a paid vacation." "Wish I could say the same," she said running her fingers across his cheeks, "But I don't wanna talk about that right now." "What do you wanna talk about?" he asked. "Nothin' at all," she whispered leaning forward and kissing him once more. "Should you be doin' this on the job?" her boyfriend asked, gently caressing her back with both hands. "I think Bex will understand," she answered innocently. "What about your customers?" he asked grinning. "It's been a slow day at the office," she spoke, "I just…can't believe you're here. I didn't expect to see you until tonight." "Me, either…which is why I headed straight here from the airport," he said, "I would've been here an hour ago, but…you know how L.A. traffic can be." "Yeah…, but it's no big deal," she responded. "So how was yesterday?" he asked. "It went fine. We kind of had a rush in the morning, and into the afternoon, but it tapered off as the day went on. And today, we've had people comin' in all day about the openings. As far as I know, Bex has set up about five interviews for Thursday, and one for Friday," she answered. "How's it lookin' as far as your new position?" he questioned. "Well, Bobby pretty much told me that…instead o' 80 hours a week, I'll only be workin' 50 or 60," she said sarcastically. "Fun times," he said nuzzling her cheek. "Yeah, and I'll…be in charge o' training and marketing and…stuff," she whispered, trying to stay focused on the topic at hand, "Um, I'll…be in charge when Bex and Bobby go outta town. Yeah…stuff." Joe grinned because he knew she was fighting her feelings only because they were in such a public place. "I'll stop," he said kissing her temple, just as a blue-and-black-haired, brown-eyed Hispanic woman entered the shop.

Grace cleared her throat before standing. "Hi, how can I help you?" she asked politely. The woman smirked, having seen the couple through the glass windows, and said, "I was just wondering if you were still accepting applications for the artist opening." "Two questions: how much experience do you have, and do you have proof o' your work?" Grace responded. "Oh, um, I've been workin' out in Florida for three years, and I do have my portfolio out in the car," the woman spoke finally spotting Rocky, "Whoa, does that dog stay in here?" "Yeah, he's our guard dog," Grace answered, recognizing the woman's reaction. "Oh, um, okay, nevermind, then," the woman said before hurrying from the shop. Grace merely smirked and shook her head. "I'll never understand people's fears of dogs," she said sitting back down on Joe's lap. "He's not exactly a Chihuahua, angel," he responded. "Yeah, I guess you're right," she said as her dog stretched out even further on the linoleum, halfway leaning on the black counter, his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth, "But who can be afraid o' that?" "I guess she was," he said. "I would've had to turn her down anyway," she said with a sigh. "How come?" he asked. "Not enough experience. I sent one person back there who had less than four years experience, and Bex sent 'em out before I think they could even say their name. Then, she came out here sayin' she didn't have time to deal with that, that I had to follow the "four-year" rule exactly, no exceptions," she explained, "And…I think we've lost some really talented people 'cause o' that, but…I'm assuming it's Bobby's rule." "Probably. This shop's been around for awhile, so I'm guessin' he's got his standards for a reason," her boyfriend responded. "And what about your standards?" she asked softly. Joe looked at her with slight confusion, wondering where the sudden change in topic came from.

Grace swallowed nervously as the memories of her dream from the night before came to the forefront yet again. She'd been pushing them down all day, even tried drawing them out, but she'd found little peace. "Did somethin' happen, angel?" her boyfriend asked quietly. "No…, just…stupid dreams," she whispered. Joe felt her start trembling, and he pulled her even closer. "You're the only standard I know, beautiful. I love you, and I wouldn't have you any other way," he whispered in her ear. The woman's bottom lip trembled, and she fought down tears. "I'll go…," she spoke after a few moments, "To your mom's…Thanksgiving thing. I'll go." "Grace, no. I know how uncomfortable he makes you, and I'm not gonna ask you to put yourself in that position again," he argued. "No, it's okay, really. I wanna go…for you," she countered. Joe sighed and knew she'd put up that wall of stubbornness yet again. "Are you sure, Grace?" he asked. "Yeah, Joe…I'll go," she responded resting her head against his shoulder, "When is it?" "Thursday evening, around six," he answered rubbing her arms. "I'll talk to Bobby in the mornin', see if I can get off early," she said sighing. "Just do what you can, sweetheart. My mom will understand," he said quietly. "I wanna be on time, to…to make a good impression," she said. "Gracie, you don't have to impress them. You already impressed me, and that's good enough," he said. Grace forced a grin and nodded. "You've really been thinkin' about this, haven't you?" Joe asked. "Yeah…," she answered. "What happened to make you so nervous, angel?" he asked, "You've never been this torn up about goin' over there before." "Stupid dreams, like I said," she said sniffling.

Joe looked down at her and saw the tear sliding down her left cheek. "If anything, I should be nervous about goin' home with you," he said gently wiping it away. "Why? My parents love you," she said grinning more naturally. "You kinda left Connecticut to be with me, and neither one of us have told 'em yet. I think this is the first time since I stepped foot in their school that I purposefully kept somethin' from 'em," he answered. "I guess that might be a problem," she said chuckling. "You think?" he asked. "I think that once they see how happy I am, it won't really even be a problem," his girlfriend said touching his hand. "And I could say the same thing to you," he whispered. "Stubborn man," she countered. "Right back at ya, beautiful," he said. The front door opened, and a small group of young men came inside. Each was dressed in running shorts and sleeveless t-shirts, casual wear for California even during the winter months. "Hi, guys. Long time no see," Grace said moving from Joe's lap. "Hey, Gracie. It has been awhile. What, like a month?" the first, blonde-haired man spoke. Grace smiled and looked down at her boyfriend. "Joe, meet Kevin, Lloyd, and Martin. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Joe," she said. "Wow…Gracie, I'm almost jealous," Lloyd, the tallest, black-haired one, said. "For what?" Grace asked moving over to the counter and grabbing her sketchbook. "You're datin' Samoa Joe," he responded. "Well, I don't see him as Samoa Joe, Lloyd, unlike the rest o' the world. And it concerns me that you're jealous in the first place," she said grinning, "And, yes, I have your piece all done." "Man-crushes are perfectly normal, sweetheart," Martin, the slightly chubby brown-haired one, said casually. "I forget I'm in California sometimes," Grace said, winking at Joe when she saw the crimson tint on his cheeks. "Are you free, Grace?" Lloyd asked. "Yep. It's been a slow day," she answered. "Hey, where is everybody? This place is usually packed," Kevin asked. "Oh, um, Todd and J-Rock quit, and Frank got fired," she said handing a sheet of paper over to Lloyd. "Wow. Looks like we missed out on a lot, huh?" Kevin said grinning. "Yeah, you have," she said quietly.

"Are you guys hiring, then?" Martin asked. "Yeah, definitely. Bobby said we're probably gonna hire six more people, plus an apprentice," Grace answered leaning against the counter. "Should I bring my portfolio in, then?" he asked. "You already have a job, Martin," she said grinning. "You know I hate that place," he said, referring to Indigo Tattoo Shop in nearby Newport Beach. "It's a good shop, buddy," she said. "Yeah, but it's not B.I.," he responded. The young woman rolled her eyes playfully as Lloyd looked over the paper. "What do you think?" she asked. He had requested the infamous Mortal Kombat dragon, with the phrase "Honor & Respect" in traditional Japanese characters. "It's amazing as usual," he responded, "I'm ready whenever you are." "Anybody else gettin' anything?" she asked the other two men. "Are you the only one workin'?" Kevin asked. "Nah, Bex is in the back workin' on some stuff, but she can come out here if she's needed," she said. "Give me a minute," he said heading over to the glass poster holders on the wall near the counter. Grace nodded as Lloyd handed her the paper. "Be right back," she said before heading through the doorway leading to the work area. After printing out the stencil, she stuck her head in Bob's office. "Need some help?" RaBeckah asked. "Yeah. Martin, Kevin, and Lloyd are out there, and I'm workin' on Lloyd," Grace answered. "Alright, I'll be out there in a minute," the older woman said before looking back at the computer in front of her. Grace nodded and headed back out to the lobby, inviting Lloyd back to her usual workspace. Joe decided to join her, since he'd only been present when she'd received a tattoo, never actually having seen her work.

"So how was New York?" Lloyd asked lifting his shirt over his head so she could prep his right shoulder blade for the new tattoo. "It was alright, I guess. I lived in Connecticut for a while, so the "Big Apple" was nothin' new to me," she answered shaving the area thoroughly, "I was workin' so much, I didn't get to see anything new anyway." "Any cool pieces?" he asked. "Yeah, actually. Joe, can you grab my blue binder from the front counter?" she said looking at her boyfriend. "Sure, beautiful," he said grinning. Grace blushed slightly and watched as he disappeared behind the curtain. When she looked back at Lloyd, the young man had a huge smile on his face. "I don't think I've ever seen you blush," he said. Grace rolled her eyes playfully and sat back in her chair. "That's what he does," she said quietly, placing the stencil carefully. "Well, he's pretty good at it," he responded. "Anyway, how's everything goin' with you?" she said, swiftly changing the topic before her face turned even more red. "It's good. I've moved up to shift manager at my dad's restaurant," he answered grinning at her tactics, "It's funny, though, 'cause everybody thinks I'm bein' handed my position, but I've busted my ass there for two years." "I know how ya feel, buddy. At the shop I worked at this summer, one o' the guys there – who actually became a good friend after about three weeks – thought I was bein' handed my spot 'cause my dad knew the owner," she responded, "But I got him straight in a hurry." "How'd he take that?" he asked as Joe returned. "I was upfront to the point o' bein' brunt, but…he got the point," she said innocently. "Gracie brunt? Never," he joked. Grace stuck her tongue out, and then looked towards her boyfriend. "Thanks," she said taking the binder from him. She quickly flipped to the page of her brothers' tattoos, then handed over the notebook.

"Wow…you do love your detail," Lloyd said spotting the mural piece first. Grace leaned forward and spotted what he was looking at, a proud look coming over her face. "Yeah, that's my younger brother. It didn't take that long, to be honest," she said. "Did you have it drawn up already?" he asked. "I've been drawing pieces for my family for years, so that was the easy part," she answered, "He just had to pick out what he wanted. He actually added the last name and his birthday to it, but that was all." "Good stuff," he said showing the picture to Joe. "Yeah, definitely. Have you started drawin' for me yet?" Joe said eyeing his girlfriend. "Of course, darlin'. I'll show you the folder tonight," she answered. "Oh, a whole folder already?" he asked grinning. Grace turned almost crimson under his gaze, but willed the heat from her face. "Stop," she whispered. "Can't help it, angel," he whispered in return. This time, the young woman couldn't help but smile. The love in her boyfriend's eyes overwhelmed her, and she gave him a playful wink. "Who was this one for?" Lloyd asked holding up the binder. Grace looked at the bracelet, and her smile got even wider. "That was for my twin. The charms hold the initials of his fiancée and twin babies," she explained. "Whoa, so your twin is havin' twins? How often does that happen?" he asked. "I'm a tattoo artist, Lloyd, not an OB/GYN," she responded. "Smartass," he grumbled. "All day, everyday," she said in return. "Like I said, you do love your detail," he said flipping through the pages, "Did you get good business?" "Yeah, like I said, I stayed pretty busy all weekend," she answered, "All that shit went down Sunday with Bobby and Frankie, so I had to come back with him instead o' bein' able to go to Connecticut to visit my brothers for the day." "Was it really a big deal?" Lloyd asked. Grace swallowed and glanced at Joe, knowing it was still a very fresh topic for him. "Yeah…it was a big deal," she said quietly, "But let's not talk about that, 'kay?"

"Sure thing," he responded seeing the shared look between her and her boyfriend, "When is Bobby bringin' the new people in?" "Bex is settin' interviews up for Thursday and Friday, and Bobby wants to have 'em all hired by Saturday, so they'll probably start workin' Monday mornin'." "Aw, maybe I should've waited a week to break 'em in," he said grinning. "Like you broke me in?" she asked with a smirk. Lloyd merely smiled innocently; he'd almost gotten her fired after complaining to Bobby that she'd changed his tattoo without permission, and he'd hated it. The next day, though, he'd come back in and said it was a prank, and he'd meant no harm by it. "I smoothed it out the next day, though," he argued. "Yeah, after Bobby had screamed at me for almost a half an hour, and sent me home until he could decide whether or not to keep me on," she countered. "Oh, so you were behind that?" Joe asked suddenly, remembering having to console his girlfriend for nearly three hours when she'd arrived home that afternoon. "Dude, it was just a joke," Lloyd spoke. "Joe…," Grace chided gently. "Okay, okay," he said knowingly. "Your overprotectiveness really is endearing," she said softly. "I know," he whispered in return. "Anyway, you're still here, aren't you?" Lloyd said grinning. "Yeah, no thanks to you," she said nudging his leg. "It's a habit, sweetheart. It works with all the new people one way or another," he responded. "And Bobby hasn't caught on to you yet?" she asked. "Nah, I space out my pranks. Makes 'em all the funnier when I pull 'em off," he answered. "I forget that you're a grown man sometimes," she said, watching as he continued to flip through the binder. "Me, too," he said with a straight face. "What do you do, then, Lloyd?" Joe asked finally taking a seat beside Grace. "I'm a fitness trainer," Lloyd answered as Grace slipped on a pair of latex gloves, "You ready?" "In a minute," she said preparing capfuls of red and black. "Where at?" Joe asked. "Over in L.A., a place called SkyRocket Fitness," Lloyd said checking the dryness of the ink. "Don't touch," Grace said simply. "Is she usually this bossy?" Lloyd asked Joe. Joe merely grinned and shrugged. "I don't notice," he said. "Good answer," his girlfriend said grinning as well.

Once she was done, Grace motioned for Joe to switch places with her customer. "How long is this gonna take?" Lloyd asked. "As long as it takes, genius," she answered, "You got another hot date?" "Of course not," he lied. "Yeah, yeah," she said grinning, "It'll probably take an hour and a half." "Awesome. I've gotta be back in L.A. by 7:30," he responded. "Like I said…another hot date. Who is she this time?" she said setting her machine to the appropriate level. "Gorgeous, perfectly proportioned blonde," he said grinning. "You know her name?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. "Linda…Lillian…Lucy," he answered, "Does it matter?" "I forget who I'm talkin' to, of course," she said leaning forward and spreading Vaseline on the top-left corner of the stencil. "I resent that," Lloyd mumbled. "You would," she said before getting started. Joe watched as Grace methodically completed the outline of the dragon, asking questions every so often about the process of tattooing. "You'd think he wanted to get into it," she commented to Lloyd after what seemed like Joe's millionth question. "Sorry, angel," her boyfriend said sheepishly. "It's okay, Joe," she said looking up at him, "I ask a million questions about your job, too." Joe smiled and slid from the table. "I'm gonna go grab some dinner. Want anything in particular?" he said. "Um…um…," she said slowly. "Where do I find that?" he asked. Grace looked up at him, before realizing he was being his usual sarcastic self. "Surprise me," she responded. "I'm gonna stop by the apartment, too, but I'll be back as soon as I can," he said leaning forward to drop a kiss on her lips. Grace smirked and turned at the last moment, smiling fully when his lips landed on her ear. "You should look where you kiss, Mr. Seanoa," she joked. Joe reserved his next comment since they were in mixed company, but she saw the look in his eyes, and a full blush came to her face. "Go get food," she whispered. "Be back, angel," he said before slipping through the curtain.

Lloyd waited nearly ten minutes before speaking. "How long have ya'll been goin' out again?" he asked. "Three months…about a month before that, too," Grace said slowly, "Shit went down this summer, so we took a break." "Like what?" he asked. "Change the subject, Lloyd, before I turn this into somethin' completely different," she warned. "You wouldn't do that," he said feeling the needle touch his skin again. "Try me," she said quietly. Hearing the sudden seriousness in her voice, he said, "Well, either way, ya'll are absolutely adorable together. Not too often these days do you feel that kinda energy between people." Grace grinned despite herself and nodded, even though her customer couldn't see her. "Yeah, he's amazing," she said softly. "When are you gettin' work done again?" he asked. "No clue. Haven't really had an urge recently to get any new stuff done," she answered beginning to color in the dragon symbol. "I would've figured you'd get somethin' every other month," he said. "I did when I first got started in this business. Then I realized I'd filled up too quickly. There's not much room left now, so I wanna make any other work I get done really special," she responded. "Do you regret any of 'em?" he asked. "Not for one second. My life's story is on my body," she said grinning, "I just…wish I'd taken more time to tell that story." "I never thought about it that way," he said wincing when she hit a particular spot on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked feeling him tense up. "Accident at the store, some pots fell and landed right on my shoulder," he answered, "It happened last week, but it's still sore." "You know what I'm gonna tell ya," she said grinning. "Yeah, yeah. Suck it up," he said grinning as well.

Joe didn't return for another hour and a half, just as Grace finished her client's tattoo. "I missed the best part," he said setting a plastic bag on the table. "Nah, shading is the boring part when it's basic colors like this. It's just stayin' inside the lines," she responded, "What'd ya get?" "Pizza," he answered. "That's so unhealthy, Joe," she said wiping away the excess color from Lloyd's skin. "I just wanna splurge a bit, babe," he argued. "Alright, alright. I won't get on your case," she said winking at him. "Again," he said pulling out the box, "Besides, Lisa's the one who gave it to me." "Well, I won't complain too much, then," she said grinning. "I stopped by and got your laptop, too, and a couple movies," he said. "For what?" she asked taping a piece of saran wrap over the new tattoo, "Almost done, Lloyd." "Take your time, sweetheart," he said quietly. "Well, if we can't go out, I thought I'd bring the date to you," her boyfriend said grinning. Grace smiled fully, not bothering to hide her blush this time around. "How much, Gracie?" Lloyd asked. "150," she answered removing her gloves and tossing them in the trashcan. "Thanks, sweetheart," he said handing over two crisp $100 bills, "Keep the change, as usual." "I knew you loved me," she said jokingly. "You tryin' to get me beat up?" he asked standing and slipping his shirt back on. "Nah, he wouldn't do that," she said sharing a playful look with her boyfriend, "Would you, Joe?" "Depends on the guy," he said with a straight face. After a few moments of silence, Lloyd cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Yeah, so…see ya in another month or two, Grace," he said before hurrying from the work area. Grace snickered and cleaned up her mess, saying, "That was mean." "Nah, not really," he said before biting into his slice of cheese pizza. She smiled and took the plate he held out to her. "Thank you, Joe," she whispered. "No problem, beautiful," he whispered.

After their short dinner, the couple made their way into the lobby, where Joe quickly set up the laptop. "I brought _The Mist_ and _Transporter_," he said. "So, action or horror, huh?" Grace asked leaning against his shoulder, "Why does that not surprise me?" "Because you know me so well," he said slipping the latter movie into the DVD slot. As it started, yet another group of people entered the lobby. Grace sighed and stood from her boyfriend's side, knowing this would happen. Each person wanted a tattoo, so the young woman once again enlisted RaBeckah's help. It took the rest of the night, but each person left happy with their work. When RaBeckah turned off the neon sign in the main window just past midnight, Grace let out a huge sigh of relief. "It was supposed to be a slow day," she whispered as they cleaned the shop for the final time. "Yeah, you're tellin' me. I'm gonna kill Bobby for bein' sick," RaBeckah grumbled, causing her coworker to laugh. "It's kinda your fault, though," Grace reasoned. "Not the point," RaBeckah spoke wiping down the front counter, "What time did Joe leave?" "A couple hours ago," Grace answered, "My job unfortunately is not as exciting as his, I guess." "I'm sure that wasn't it, sweetheart. He looked like he was exhausted," RaBeckah said. Grace sighed and recalled that she saw Joe drifting to sleep near the end of _Transporter_. She'd actually told him to head on home, and asked him to take Rocky with him. "Yeah…," she whispered. "Go ahead home, darlin'. I'll see ya in the mornin'," RaBeckah said seeing the look on the younger woman's face. "Oh, can you ask Bobby if I can get a couple hours away Thursday evening? Joe wants me to go to Thanksgiving dinner with his family," Grace said picking up her keys from the counter. "Sure thing. Goodnight," RaBeckah answered turning off the lights in the work area. Grace said the same before exiting the front door, glad to be going home to her boyfriend instead of an empty apartment.


	42. Silly Assumptions

**Chapter 42…Silly Assumptions**

The next morning, Joe awoke to the most beautiful sight in the world: Grace fast asleep and half-draped over his left side. With slightly parted lips and flushed cheeks, she looked as if she was having a good dream. A grin came to his lips, and he leaned forward, kissing her ever so softly. When her fingers instinctively tightened on his t-shirt, he slowly deepened the kiss, stroking her tongue with his own and practically pulling her on top of him. Grace moaned softly against his mouth, and Joe felt himself harden with desire. When she pulled away from him, he couldn't help but notice the lazy grin on her face. "Well, good mornin' to you, too," she whispered. "Good mornin'," he whispered running his hands up her sides, "Sorry to wake you like that." "Why would you apologize?" she whispered planting soft kisses on his face. "You looked so peaceful," he responded as she straddled his waist. "I'm anything but peaceful, Mr. Seanoa," she whispered feeling his hands slide under the large UFC t-shirt she'd worn to bed. "One more thing to love about you," he whispered trying to capture her lips once more, "But also a huge tease." Grace smiled and finally leaned forward enough to meet him, not minding this way of being awakened. Joe groaned softly as his fingers found her smooth back, and he pulled her even closer. Finding the need for air, Grace pulled up after a few minutes. She locked eyes with her boyfriend, smiling at the passion in his now dark brown orbs. When he gently rolled her over, she didn't say a word because she felt the same desire that showed in his eyes. Joe leaned forward and nipped at her chin, his lips following to sooth the redness. He repeated this over her entire neck, all the while slipping his hands under her shirt to caress her skin. Grace's breathing became shallow when his fingers splayed over the sides of her breasts, and she found herself pressing her hips against his own.

"Gracie…," her boyfriend said hoarsely. She didn't miss the slight frustration, and instantly stopped her movements. "I'm sorry," she whispered as he looked down at her. She felt his hardness against her womanhood, and wanted so badly to take that next step with him. However, there was still a fear lingering in her heart, and she couldn't kick it to save her life. They'd shared similar passionate exchanges many times, but she'd yet to take it further. She hoped Joe could—and would—be a little more patient, because she so badly wanted him. Joe sighed softly and rested his forehead against her own, his eyes closed as he once again reigned in his desire. "It's okay, angel," he whispered after a few moments, "I'm not pressurin' you." "I know, I just…I want to, Joe, but…," she said sniffling. Joe opened his eyes and quickly wiped away her tears. "Please don't apologize, or feel bad, Gracie. I love you, and I'd cut my hands off before I forced myself on you," he said straightforwardly. "You'd be kinda worthless as a wrestler without hands," she said grinning. Joe smiled and kissed her forehead. "But I'd still be with you," he whispered. "Are you hungry?" she asked. "Yeah…but I can fix my own breakfast," he responded. "I know you can," she said as he moved from atop her, "But I like cookin' for you." Joe watched as she left the room, staying in bed only a few minutes to calm himself further. He closed his eyes and took deep, long breaths, thinking of everything but the beautiful redhead downstairs. Once he was confident he would be able to walk normally, he moved from the bed and headed downstairs. Grace stood in the kitchen stirring something in a bowl. "What're you cookin'?" he asked. "Eggs and bacon," she answered looking over her shoulder, "Can you take Rocky out, please?" Joe grinned and nodded, patting his leg as he walked past the large animal.

Grace looked back towards the bowl and sighed softly. It hurt her to see the obvious frustration in her boyfriend's eyes, no matter how much he tried to hide it. She didn't want their first time together to be because she felt under so much pressure, but she didn't know how much longer he would wait, despite what he told her time and again. Glancing at the microwave clock, she saw that it was just before eight a.m. She decided to microwave the bacon to save time, fixing the eggs while the device droned in the background. Joe came in as she placed four pieces of toast in the toaster oven. "What're you gonna do today?" she asked. "Catch up on bills, run some quick errands, and probably go see my mom," he answered. Grace swallowed and stirred the eggs mindlessly. Joe came over to her side, leaning against the counter. He could see the conflict on her face, and it pained him to know his father was the cause. "Gracie…," he started. "Don't, Joe, don't try to talk me outta goin'," she said quietly, "I'm tryin' not to do the same myself." "Why are you really goin'?" he asked, "I know it's not for me at this point." Grace looked up at him, momentarily forgetting about the eggs. "I'd tell you that you don't have anything to prove, but you wouldn't believe me if I did," he said quietly. "If I go, I'll start a problem. If I don't go, I'll start a problem. Don't think you can even begin to understand what's goin' through my head, Joe," she said, trying to keep the heat from her voice. "And I told you it _wasn't_ a problem if you didn't go," he countered. "I could hear the disappointment in your voice. You didn't have to tell me then, and you don't have to now. I can see it in your eyes," she argued back. Joe sighed in defeat and shook his head. "Whatever," he said before moving to the dining room table.

Grace swallowed and finally turned her attention back to the eggs. After making sure everything was done, she quickly fixed Joe's plate and took it over to him, then went back and grabbed her own plate. She took a seat across from him, not making eye contact because she knew he was angry with her accusations. She chided herself mentally for upsetting him, since she knew she should be taking advantage of the little time they had together. She went to speak, but her boyfriend suddenly stood with his plate and went upstairs. She heard his bedroom door shut harshly, and tears came to her eyes. She ate her food quickly before going upstairs and taking a shower. Slipping into the second bedroom, she pulled a pair of jeans from the large dresser along with a long-sleeved Punishment Athletics shirt. After getting dressed, she found a pair of comfortable flat-soled, calf-high boots and headed back downstairs. Rocky saw her grab a fleece jacket from the closet and moved next to the door. "Yeah, time to go to work, buddy," she whispered grabbing her keys from the holder by the closet door. Rocky moved back so she could exit first, but kept close on her heels. Grace locked the door behind her, hoping she wouldn't spend the next two days alienated from her boyfriend.

Joe heard the front door shut, and stood at his window, watching Grace walk down the sidewalk with her head hung. He didn't know why her words had angered him so. Maybe he was still sexually frustrated, or maybe he was offended that she assumed he wouldn't stand by her. Either way, there was an anger there that he couldn't get rid of. He picked up his cell phone and dialed the gym he'd trained at for so long. "Hard Knox," a deep, scraggly voice answered. "Hey, Harry, it's Joe," Joe said quietly. "Ah, my old prodigy. How ya doin', young man?" Harry responded. "Good. Mind if I get some mat time today?" Joe answered. "One o' those days, huh?" Harry asked. "Yeah…already," the younger man said picking up his plate and going downstairs. "A good workout should change that," Harry said smirking. "Lookin' forward to it. See ya in an hour," Joe spoke. The older man laughed and said goodbye before hanging up. Joe dumped the plate of food, then went back upstairs. He took a quick shower, dressing in a pair of Tap-Out sprawl shorts, an UnderArmor sweat-guard shirt, and a pair of flip-flops. After packing a change of clothes in his Hard Knox duffel bag, where he kept his fight equipment (gloves, mouthguard, etc.), he practically bounded down the stairs, grabbed his keys, and left the apartment. He barely took the time to lock the apartment. If anything made the young Samoan happy aside from his wrestling career, it was practicing mixed martial arts. He'd known Harry since he was 12, and had a permanent training contract at Hard Knox Reality Fighting. Despite his schedule conflicts, when he did show up, he trained as though he were still in the fight game. It was something that had been a part of his life for a good chunk of time, and it provided him with amazing stress relief as well as a good workout. The half-hour drive seemed to take forever, but when he finally pulled into the parking lot, Joe let out a soft sigh. He saw Harry wave from the front door, and noticed the parking lot was practically empty. The other fighters should be showing up soon, but Joe figured he could at least warm up before they did.

"Joey, my boy, how you been?" Harry spoke once Joe was within hearing distance. "I've been, Harry. How's business?" Joe responded. "Ah, you know how it is. Always the next big thing around the corner," Harry said welcoming him inside, "You're the first one here, so I'm guessin' you wanna warm up before everybody else." "Of course," Joe said grinning. "You know where everything is," Harry said taking his seat behind the front counter. He didn't get involved in the training unless the parking lot was full. He kept eight full-time trainers (two jiu-jitsu, two Muay Thai, two wrestling, and two boxing coaches) on hand so he could manage the office, but he still participated if the occasion called for it. Joe slipped off his flip-flops, placing them on the shoe-holder by the front door. Looking around, he re-acclimated himself to the semi-large dojo. To his left was an observation room with two levels of seating, looking into the main training room of the school, roughly 75 square feet. The floor was covered in specially designed jujitsu training mats, while a large heavy bag hung from the far right corner. There was also a speed bag and life-sized training dummy in the corner as well. At the front of the room were several inflated balls for strength and balance training, with a weight stand covering the entire right wall. The room to the right held the 15'X15' Octagon-styled cage and full-sized boxing ring. It was crowded to some, but to guys like Joe, it was the perfect size. Harry only had about 40 fighters training at his school, and he kept the numbers small because his space was limited. Grabbing a jump rope, Joe spent the next 20 minutes going through various jumping exercises to get his blood circulating. Once he was done, he took laps around the dojo room, alternating between high knees, kickbacks (where one attempted to literally kick himself in the butt), and lunges. As he completed his warm-up, the first few men finally trickled into the school.

"Joey, long time, no see, my man!" a 6'4", muscular Italian spoke. "Hey, Phil, it has been awhile," Joe said, "Where you been at?" "Down in Brazil, man, trainin' like a madman," Phil answered grinning. "For what? Your seven hundredth degree black belt?" Joe said grinning. Phil Migliarese was a third-degree black belt in Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu, had been practicing jiu-jitsu for over 30 years, and was currently the lead BJJ instructor at Hard Knox. His younger brother Ricardo (or better known as Ricky) was the second BJJ instructor, and had been practicing jiu-jitsu for 25 years. "Nah, just gettin' more stuff for these guys here," Phil answered, "Are you back here now?" "Nah, just need to work off some frustrations," Joe answered. "Work or personal?" Phil asked. "Personal," Joe said quietly. "Gotcha. Well, how much are you gonna be pushin' yourself today?" Phil asked in response. "As far as I can go in four hours," Joe answered. Phil grinned knowingly and said, "Ricky and Mac were right behind me in traffic, so I'll let 'em know." Joe nodded and finally sat down on the floor to stretch. The last time he'd seen the older man, he was preparing for the Pan-American World Championships, and that was nearly six months ago. If he remembered how Phil worked, he was going to need to be as limber as ever. A half an hour later, Marcus entered the dojo with two other men Joe recognized as Charlie and Bill. Charlie was roughly 6'2", and weighed in close to 220 lbs., but only did jiu-jitsu and Muay Thai for fun. Bill, on the other hand, was a half-foot shorter, 45 lbs. lighter, but built like a wall. He had a professional record of 15-1. "Now here's a face I haven't seen in awhile," Charlie said offering his hand. Joe shook it with a smile and said, "I think I'll be hearin' that all mornin'." "How long are you gonna be here?" Marcus asked. "Just a few hours," Joe answered. "One o' those days, huh?" Marcus asked knowingly. "You don't know the half of it, man," his friend answered. Marcus furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, not having seen Joe this upset since this summer…when he was having problems with his girlfriend. "Guys, give us a minute," he said to Charlie and Bill.

"I don't really wanna talk about it, so you guys don't have to go anywhere," Joe countered. "Are you sure?" Charlie asked. Joe raised an eyebrow, causing Charlie to raise his hands. "My bad, man," the taller man spoke. "Sorry, Charlie. I just came to work out, not talk," Joe explained. "Sure thing," Charlie responded. "So what's first?" Joe asked. "Well, you look like you've been workin' out for awhile already," Bill said jokingly. "Yeah, I've been here about a half an hour now," Joe said grinning. "I guess we've gotta catch up, then, huh?" Marcus asked. Joe grinned and shrugged nonchalantly, heading towards the heavy bag. Marcus looked at Charlie and Bill, and the two men nodded in understanding before quietly slipping out of the room. Marcus took a deep breath and headed over to his friend. "Davis…," Joe warned, having seen the exchange in the mirrors surrounding the room. "Joey…what happened?" his friend asked quietly. Joe began to swing harder at the heavy bag, grunting with each powerful punch. Marcus swallowed and leaned against the wall, watching as the younger man began throwing in knee strikes, Thai kicks, and elbows at the bag. He didn't say a word, waiting until Joe had expended his energy. He waited almost ten minutes straight, until Joe finally rested his head against the bag. "I'm guessin' one of two things happened: you and Grace are already on the rocks, or somethin' real fucked up happened already at work," Marcus said quietly. "We're not on the rocks," Joe whispered trying to slow his heart rate. He'd planned on staying for four hours, and he didn't want to waste his energy all at once. "But you had a pretty big argument," Marcus spoke. Joe swallowed and sat down on the mat, followed by Marcus.

"She…questioned my loyalty," Joe said after a few moments. "Directly?" Marcus asked, knowing how important that quality was to Joe. "No, not in the "I don't believe you'd stand by me unconditionally" way, but pretty damn close," Joe answered. "Well, would you?" Marcus asked. "I love her, but--." "And when did you decide that?" Marcus asked, "The love part?" "Remember when I said I could tell you stuff about her that would curl your toes?" Joe asked quietly. Marcus nodded, but didn't understand what that had to do with anything. His eyes widened, though, as Joe explained about his girlfriend's kidnapping, rape, and subsequent rescue. Once Joe finished, he couldn't think of anything to say. Grace certainly wasn't a victim, but a survivor, and was stronger than Marcus would ever have given her credit for. "When'd you realize you loved her?" he asked again. "The day she moved in with me. I mean…she moved across the country just to be with me, ya know. Who does that?" Joe answered. "She does, obviously," Marcus pointed out. Joe forced a grin and shrugged. "It's not even like this is our first argument, either. It's just…it hurts a little bit more," he said quietly. "Sure it does, 'cause you're nothin' if not loyal," Marcus said. "Am I, though?" Joe asked quietly, "I mean, I don't know that I'd pick her over my family…" "And that's what's got you in such a foul mood? Joe, if I know anything about you, I know how important your family is to you. I can't tell you what to do, and I wouldn't even begin to try. That's a decision you have to make on your own," his friend said just as quietly. "Yeah…I know," Joe said lying back on the floor, "Maybe I'll figure it out while I'm here." Marcus let out a heavy sigh and stood, grabbing a jump rope and beginning his own workout. He hated seeing the younger man in such conflict, and knew only time would help him with this problem.

As fighters continued to enter the school, Joe found his mind wandering back to his girlfriend, no matter how hard he tried to focus on other things. He'd felt the weight on her shoulders as she'd made breakfast, and even served him, and could feel her current pain, even though they were on opposite sides of the city. It was a connection he'd had with her since June, but something he never mentioned to her. Now, though, the pain was almost blinding, and he didn't realize Phil was calling his name until Marcus nudged his shoulder. "Welcome back, spaceman," Phil said grinning, "You ready to join us now?" "Yeah, sorry," Joe said quietly, getting to his feet. "Don't even worry about it," the older man said motioning for everyone to circle up, "Bow in." After class had started, Joe couldn't help but feel as at home as he did in the wrestling ring. Phil was one of the best jiu-jitsu practitioners in the world, but he was an even better teacher. Joe always believed that any person could be successful at a certain skill, but to teach that skill to others required an exceptional level of talent. Phil was patient yet demanding, courteous yet straightforward. He never pushed a fighter beyond their limits; he just set their limit a little bit further than usual. On this day, Joe was glad to be pushed. Instead of focusing on learning new techniques, Phil decided they would spend an hour doing round robin sparring. Phil, Ricky, and Joe lined up facing the weight stand, and each other fighter chose which one they would start with. The purpose was merely to roll with the person, practicing what one knew, and to keep the blood pumping. Every two minutes, the three facing the weight stand would have a different opponent, so time passed by quickly. By the end of the hour, Joe was drenched in sweat, but had defeated 80 percent of the guys he faced.

"Thanks for comin' out, everybody. Informal bow-out," Ricky said stretching out on the mat, "We're here, as usual, for any questions." Joe headed to the hallway to get some water, meeting up with Marcus near the water fountain. "Feel better?" Marcus asked. "A little bit," Joe said honestly, "I'm startin' to hate that I can't train as much as I used to, though." "Well, we all understand that you're real busy with your job, buddy," Marcus said grinning, "How'd it feel to be back this week?" "Man, it was tough, actually. I forgot what a hassle airports and rental car places are," his friend said grinning. "Yeah, that's why I'm glad 95 percent o' the UFC shows are in Vegas. I don't mind makin' that drive every so often," Marcus said before taking sips of the cool water. "You beat Guida, right?" Joe asked grinning. "Man, that little mother is scrappy. I scraped by with a split decision," Marcus answered as they went back into the large dojo. "And you're back training already?" Joe asked slipping on his shin-guards. "Yep. Once the bruises went down, which took all of three days, I figured I should just get here and start for the next fight," Marcus answered grinning. "You found out already who you're fightin'?" his friend asked. "Yeah, this time it's Junie Carter. If I beat him, I move up to next in line for a title shot," Marcus said proudly, "Florian and Sherk fight in May, so I'd be facin' the winner." "Alright, I see why you're in here already," Joe said grinning. "Hey, Joe, can we see you a minute," Ricky called over. "I'll meet you over there," Joe said to Marcus before going over to the other man, "What's up?" "How you feelin'?" Ricky asked quietly. "Good, good. It only takes a few minutes for it all to come back to me," Joe answered. "Just makin' sure. You looked a little out of it, got caught a few times in places we thought you shouldn't have, so we just wanted to be sure," Phil said. "Oh, yeah, sorry about that," Joe said looking down at his hands.

"Hey, don't apologize, we all get caught. But that's not what we wanted to see you about," Phil said eyeing his brother. "Joey, we feel like you're good enough at this point to start preppin' for your black belt test," Ricky said grinning. "Whoa, are you serious?" Joe asked quietly. "Yeah, definitely. Harry called me this mornin', said you were on your way in to get some mat time. Ricky here told me you'd been here the past three months workin' on technique tryin' to rehab your back," Phil explained, "With your job, it's hard to focus on a ground game when you're not fightin' anymore, and the fact that you still show up to train on your days off shows us somethin'. So…yeah, we want to start preppin' you for your black belt." "Well, awesome," Joe said excitedly, "How long will it take?" "You've been a brown belt for, what, three years now?" Ricky asked. "Yeah, just about," Joe answered. "We're lookin' at havin' belt testing in February, 'cause there are some purple belts almost ready to move up to brown, and I think we've got about 50 guys from affiliate schools ready to test for their black belts, too," Phil explained, "So, yeah, February." "Sounds like a plan, then," Joe said shaking each man's hand, "Thank you so much." "It's a pleasure, Joey. One o' these days, we're gonna get you competin' again," Phil said grinning. "Oh, I don't know about that," Joe said smiling and standing. "You know how he gets when he sets his mind to somethin'," Ricky said grinning. "Yeah, I know," Joe said before heading over to the other room, ready for Muay Thai practice with Mac Delarosa.

The rest of training went by smoothly for Joe, and he even got to spend a half an hour sparring in the cage. By the time he'd showered and changed, it was nearing two p.m. On the way to his parents' house, he called his mother just to make sure she was home. "Seanoa household," Elevera answered moments later. "Ma, hi," Joe said grinning. "Ah, my baby, how are you? Are you and Grace coming tomorrow?" she asked. "Um, I think so," he answered. "What do you mean, you _think_ so? Joseph, I'd like for you to be here…both of you," she said earnestly. "Look, ma, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I was just callin' to make sure you were there," he said quietly. "Okay, sweetheart. Are you on your way?" she said. "Yeah, I'll be there no later than 2:30," Joe answered. "Alright, then. See you soon," his mother said. Joe said goodbye before hanging up the phone. Glad traffic was light, he made it to his parents' home in under 15 minutes. When he climbed out of the car, he wasn't surprised to see his mother standing on the porch waiting for him. He jogged up the stairs and picked her up in a huge hug. "Joseph, put me down," she said laughing softly. "How you doin', mom?" he asked setting her back down. "I'm good. You don't come see me enough, though," she said leading him inside. "I know, ma. Therapy was real tough, and I wanted to get back as soon as I could, so…you know how that goes," he said quietly. "Of course. Were you happy to be back?" she said making her way into the kitchen. "Definitely, ma. I didn't miss the travel, but I missed the fans," he answered. "Like a true entertainer," she said grinning, "I made some o' your favorite." "Thanks, ma," he said watching as she poured two cups of traditional Samoan tea. Once she handed him the cup, she finally asked, "So what's wrong?" "What do you mean?" Joe asked, trying to be casual.

"Joseph…you may be the youngest, but I can still read you like a book," Elevera said quietly, "What's wrong?" "Is dad around?" he asked. "No, he's at work with your brothers," she answered. Joe's father wasn't a troupe performer on a national scale anymore, but he and Joe's brothers still performed between Huntington Beach and Los Angeles. "What time are they gettin' back?" he asked. "That big a problem, huh?" she asked. Joe swallowed and dropped his head. "Grace and I…it's different this time, ma," he said quietly. "Talk to me, son," she said touching his forearm. "You know how dad treated her those few times she came over. She's…I don't wanna say scared, but…she's almost scared to be around him now," he said after a few moments, "And…I told her she didn't have to come tomorrow, if it was that big a deal for her, but…she seems to think I'll…love her less if she doesn't come." "I know this must be hard for you, Joseph, but it's something that must work itself out. If you interfere because you think you have to…to prove yourself to her, then it's the wrong reason," his mother said quietly, "But if you interfere because you truly love her, because you want nothing more than the best for her, then that, son, _that_ is the right reason." "How do I interfere without makin' dad feel like I'm disrespectin' him?" he asked. "I can't tell you that, and you know that, son. I do know this…there comes a time when every man, especially a Samoan man, must follow his own path," she said squeezing his forearm gently. Joe looked into his mother's bright caramel eyes, understanding the message she was trying so hard to send. "If you want, I'll talk to him again," she spoke. "No, mom. Like you said…I've gotta do this on my own," he said forcing a grin.

"Okay. Then, how was work?" Elevera said sipping on her tea. "It was good, mom. I had fun makin' appearances again with Chris and A.J.," Joe said finally relaxing, "We got to visit an elementary school, and a martial arts school, and--." "Oh, I know you enjoyed that one," she said smiling. "Yeah, it was cool. I couldn't do much, though, 'cause I didn't have any gear with me, but…it was a lotta fun," he answered smiling as well, "Speakin' o' that, I'm gonna start preppin' for my black belt in jiu-jitsu. Phil told me today." "Congratulations, Joseph. You've been at that for a while, so it's time you got rewarded for it," she said happily. "Yeah, I was kinda shocked. I just went in there this mornin' to…work off some frustration, and…after jiu-jitsu training, Phil and Ricky called me over to tell me," he said sitting back in the chair. "When do you test?" she asked. "Some time in February. They said that, pretty much because my schedule is so unpredictable, that should give me enough time to get in there on my days off to train for it," he said, "And Phil is apparently determined to get me back into competing." "How do you feel about that?" she asked sitting back in her seat. "It'd be fun, but with wrestling pretty much consuming my life at this point, I don't see it goin' anywhere past local," he answered, "You know me, ma. I loved fighting, and I loved competing, but…wrestling is who I am. Even when I was fightin', I still wanted to be a wrestler." "Yeah, I know," she said grinning. "Anyway, yeah, it was cool bein' back on the road with my crew. I was only used on houseshows, and in a dark match before RAW, but it was still cool to be back in front o' the fans," he spoke. "Did Ms. McMahon tell you when you'd be back on TV?" she asked. "Probably in another month or so. It'll take a little while for them to find me a spot on the show, a real decent storyline to push me," he answered, "I was on a such a roll, and that injury just…set me back." "Don't worry, Joseph. You'll get back to where you were in no time," she said smiling softly.

Mother and son talked well into the evening, and it was nearing six o' clock before Joe finally realized the time. "I should get goin'," he said moving from the table. "Are you sure?" Elevera asked standing over a pot of lima beans. She'd begun cooking for the next night not too soon before Joe had arrived. "Yeah, mom. I'm gonna…see if Grace wants to…go to a movie or somethin'," he answered, "Thanks for the talk." "Anytime, son. You may be a grown man, but you're still my little boy," she said grinning over her shoulder. Joe smiled and came over to her, dropping a soft kiss on her cheek. "I love you, mama," he whispered. "I love you, too, Joseph. I'll see you tomorrow night?" she said placing a top on the large pot. "Yeah…you'll see us tomorrow," he said. "Remember…don't force it. You'll know when the time is right," she said quietly. "Thanks, ma," he said as she walked him to the front door, "Oh, how many people are gonna be here?" "It's the Seanoa family, Joseph. Take a wild guess," she said smiling. Joe chuckled softly and shook his head. "You're gonna be up all night cookin' for all of us," he said quietly. "Not with your sisters comin' over in about an hour to help," she said as they stepped onto the front porch, "Tell Grace I said hi, and I really hope she comes with you." "Will do, ma," he said heading down the stairs, "See ya'll tomorrow." Elevera waved and watched until he'd pulled away before going back inside. On the way to Bad Influence, Joe mulled over many of his mother's words. "Honesty and frankness make you vulnerable, Joseph. Be honest and frank anyway." "If you do good, people will accuse you of selfish, ulterior motives. Do good anyway." Like Grace's parents, his mother always had witticisms that made no sense unless one thought long and hard about them. Now, he wondered why she was so adamant about him standing up to his father for what she deemed the right reasons. _Maybe she knows somethin' I don't_, he thought.

RaBeckah saw Joe as soon as he'd pulled into the parking lot, and ran outside to meet him before he turned off the car. "Joe, hey. Grace thought you were gonna stop by here. She was sent home a couple hours ago 'cause she wasn't feelin' too good," she said leaning down. "What do you mean, wasn't feelin' too good?" Joe asked. "She couldn't focus all day. She almost messed up some kid's tattoo, and broke down in tears when he started yellin' at her about it," she said quietly, "Said she couldn't do anything right for anybody. After that, Bobby went ahead and sent her home 'cause she was gettin' pale and lightheaded." "Thanks, Bex," he said before peeling out of the parking lot, barely missing the older woman. He made it home in record time, almost knocking the door down when he couldn't get it unlocked fast enough. "Gracie!" he called out kicking the door shut. There wasn't a light on in the living room, so Joe took the stairs two at a time. When he opened his bedroom door, he panicked when he saw she wasn't in there, either. Whining behind the second door caught his attention, and he slowly opened the door. Rocky sat at the foot of the twin-sized bed, and Joe spotted a small ball under the covers. Letting out a sigh of relief, he sat down on the bed and pulled the covers back gently. Grace was curled up tightly, her hair a mess around her face, and he could tell she'd cried herself to sleep. "Angel," he whispered putting his hand on her shoulder. It took a few moments, but the young woman's eyes finally opened, taking even longer to focus on him. "Hey…," he said, "You okay?" "Yeah," she said raggedly. "You don't sound like it. Want some tea or somethin'?" he asked. "No," she said sniffling, "Did you go to…the shop?" "Yeah. Bex told me what happened," he answered. "Of course," she whispered turning back over. "Grace, that guy was an asshole--." "Please, don't, Joe," she said trying not to start crying again. Joe sighed softly and leaned forward, kissing her temple softly. "I love you, Gracie," he whispered before standing and leaving the room, shutting the door quietly. He knew when to leave well enough alone, and his girlfriend obviously wanted to be left alone.

Downstairs, he made himself a chicken sandwich, put a few pickle slices on the plate, and grabbed a beer from the refrigerator. Knowing Grace would kill him for having a beer with dinner, he smirked and put it back, grabbing a bottle of Gatorade instead. He went into the living room and turned on the television, finding a good thriller movie to watch. An hour later, Grace walked down the stairs with Rocky on her heels. She passed by her boyfriend without saying a word, but he couldn't miss the dark circles under her eyes. "Grace…will you talk to me?" he asked quietly. "What about, Joe?" she asked tiredly. "Anything. Today, this morning, whatever," he answered following her into the kitchen. Grace stopped with her hand on the refrigerator door, trying to figure out what to tell her boyfriend to appease him. "Just forget about it, Joe, please," she said opening the door and grabbing the pitcher of herbal tea. "Why should I? You're pissed at me, I'm pissed at you. I don't wanna walk around like that, not when I'm not here that long anyway," he said leaning against the counter. "And why would I be mad at you? You feel how you feel about the situation," she said pouring the tea into a large mug, then placing the mug in the microwave. "You _don't_ know how I feel about it," he said sternly. Grace set the timer for one minute before finally facing him. "Is that why you're mad? You think I'm workin' on my silly ol' assumptions again?" she asked crossing her arms. "I didn't say they were silly, but they are assumptions. I love you, Grace, and I can't understand why you don't believe that," he said painfully. "I do believe it, Joe," she whispered as tears filled her eyes once more, "I just wish your family would love me, too. I want to feel accepted by them, and…it hurts that I know they won't. I have a hard enough time fittin' into my own family, so it's twice as tough tryin' to fit into yours, too."

Joe came over to her, gently wrapping his arms around her. She stood stiffly only momentarily before bursting into tears, her arms going around his waist. "I don't want your dad to look at me like I'm no good, like I'm not worthy of you, 'cause I love you so much," she cried against his chest. The pain in Joe's heart was stronger than anything he'd ever felt, because he heard the pure emotion and desire in her words. He wanted to take away her doubts, take away her fears, and help her believe that their relationship could handle anything the world – or his father – could throw at them. "Do you wanna know what he said to me, Joe? That first night I met him?" she whispered looking up at him, "He said…that I wasn't good enough for you, and I never would be, that…that I was tainted, and-and damaged goods. He said I didn't know anything about honor and loyalty. How do I ignore that?" Joe's jaw clenched at this news, and he felt a spark of true anger at his father. How dare he talk to Grace like that! "Grace, I'm sorry that he said that to you. You didn't deserve that, and you never will. You're _not_ tainted, you're _not_ damaged goods, and you're damn sure good enough for me," he whispered, "Nothin' makes me happier than bein' with you, bein' around you, not wrestling and not fightin'. If anything, I'm not good enough for you." Grace sniffled and looked up into his eyes, more tears falling when she saw the love in them. "Please, sweetheart, please stop cryin'," he whispered using his thumbs to wipe away the moisture, "I hate it when you cry." When he leaned down, Grace didn't move away. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer as their lips met. Joe groaned softly as the kiss deepened, and his hands moved down to her waist. He carefully lifted her onto the counter, stepping in between her legs. "I love you so much," he whispered against her lips. "I know," she whispered in return. "Do you believe me?" he asked. "Yes," she answered truthfully. "Then please believe me when I say that I will stand by you…no matter what," he said tilting her chin up.

Grace sniffled and nodded slightly as the microwave sounded beside them. "Are you hungry?" Joe asked quietly. "Yeah…I can make somethin', though," she answered, not trying to move from the counter. "You made breakfast. Let me make you dinner," he said resting his forehead against hers. "You don't have to," she whispered. "I know…now get," he said grinning. Grace smiled when he lifted her from the counter, a blush coming to her cheeks. As she walked past, he gently swatted her behind, causing her to squeal and dash from the kitchen. Joe sighed softly and made his girlfriend the same dinner he'd had earlier. When he came into the living room, Grace was curled up on the couch, Rocky lying at her feet. "Here ya go, angel," he said setting the plate and mug on the table in front of her. "Thank you," she said quietly, gently nudging Rocky onto the floor so Joe could sit beside her. When he eased down on the couch, she moved to his side and put the plate on her lap. "What're ya watchin'?" he asked slipping his arm around her shoulders. "Some cop drama," she said, "Does it really matter which one? There are a million of 'em out there now." "True. With CSI in every major city, I'm surprised Huntington Beach doesn't have one by now," he said chuckling softly. "Yeah, I know what you mean. We don't have to watch it, though," she said reaching for the remote. Joe smiled and took it from her grasp. "Doesn't matter what's on the TV, angel, long as I'm with you," he whispered in her ear. Grace giggled softly and leaned into his warmth, thankful for the support he provided her at almost every turn.

After her short dinner, she moved to take the dishes into the kitchen, but Joe did it for her. When he returned, she'd stretched back out on the couch. Joe laid behind her, putting an arm under her head and the other around her waist. "You gonna fall asleep on me?" he asked in her ear. "Probably," she whispered, "It was a hard day." "Yeah…it was," he said quietly. "What'd you do?" she asked. "I went to do some training at Hard Knox. Found out I'm gonna be testin' for my black belt in February," he said happily. Grace smiled and looked over her shoulder. "Jiu-jitsu?" she asked. "Yep. Phil and Ricky let me know today," he said excitedly. "That's so cool, Joe," she said facing him. "Yeah. So when are you gonna join their program?" he asked. "I don't know. You know I wanna at least try out Punishment Athletics," she answered as his hand moved over her back. "I know, I know. I just thought it'd be convenient if you got it all in one place, ya know, like a bundle package. I'm sure I could talk Harry into givin' you a discount," he responded. "I don't know, Joe. Phil and Ricky are world champs in jiu-jitsu. It's no joke there," she countered. "Very true, which is why I thought that'd be the best place for you. But if you're all for P.A., then go for it, sweetheart," he said grinning.

Grace smiled slightly and asked, "You think they'd make me start over?" "Of course not. As long as you can hold your own at your current level, there's no reason for you to have to start over," he said, "Besides, I've been kinda boastin' that my girlfriend did her thing at that UFC training session." Grace flushed red and buried her face in his shirt. "So Phil's dyin' to meet you," he said. Grace barely made it to Muay Thai class, so she'd never had the chance to meet Phil and Ricky as they were gone by the time she arrived at the school. "I'll ask Mac about it when I get a chance," she said quietly. "That's fine, angel," he whispered. The couple talked for almost two hours before Grace yawned loudly, stretching her arms as she did so. "Bedtime?" her boyfriend asked quietly. "Yeah…interviews start tomorrow, so I've gotta be there bright and early…again," she said grinning. "Want me to carry you upstairs?" he asked grinning as well. "Nah…you're probably worn out from this mornin'," she joked. Joe climbed over her, kissing her softly as he did, before lifting her up. Grace chuckled softly and rested her head on his shoulder. She and her boyfriend could never stay mad at each other for too long, something for which she would be grateful for a long time.


	43. Unconditional Trust

**So here it is. An update FINALLY on this story. Let me tell ya, when I get writer's block, oh boy, do I get it. Alright, that's not completely the case, but the real reasons don't matter. Just know that I'm back, and still workin' on Joe and Grace and everything that is their tumultuous relationship! :D**

**Shannon

* * *

**

Chapter 43…Unconditional Trust

The next morning, Grace awoke almost buried under her boyfriend. His head rested on her chest, his arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, and his right leg practically covered the lower half of her body. Sighing softly, she ran her fingers gently through his hair. It had grown over the past few months, and was down past his shoulders. At the feel of her fingers, Joe sighed and pulled her even closer to him. "You tryin' to get side control?" she whispered, knowing he was awake. Joe smirked and whispered, "From here, I could probably get the mount." Grace couldn't help but laugh, shaking her head at him. "What time is it?" she asked. Joe peeked open one eye and said, "Quarter 'til eight. You gotta get up, don't ya?" "Yeah…I don't wanna, though," she said as he moved from atop her. "Me, either," he said grinning, "I still got errands to run, though." "You didn't do 'em yesterday?" she asked resting her head on his chest instead. "Nah. I stayed at the school for a little over four hours, and then I went and hung out with my mom," he answered. "How is she?" she asked. "She was doin' good, gettin' ready for tonight," he said rubbing her back. Grace looked up at him, taking a deep breath before speaking. "You think I should go?" she asked softly. "I do, Gracie," he answered. "Okay…I'll go," she whispered. "Really?" he asked grinning. "Yeah…I'll go," she said leaning forward and kissing him softly. Joe eased her up a little more, deepening the kiss as he did. He gently touched her cheek, turning her head ever so slightly to the right. Grace's right hand came over the side of his head, and he was tempted to pull her on top of him. Reading his mind, his girlfriend straddled his waist, and his hands moved up the inside of her shirt. Sensing a repeat of the morning before, though, Joe gently pushed her away.

Grace bit her bottom lip, looking at him through hazy eyes. "With you lookin' at me like that, we've got a problem, angel," he whispered caressing her skin. "So fix it," she whispered leaning forward anyway. Their lips met, and Joe rolled until he was laying on top of her. His hand slipped inside the band of her boxers, and Grace moaned softly when his fingers grazed her center. Her hips moved with the rhythm of his hand, and she couldn't think straight enough to stop him. Joe's lips grazed the side of her neck, and she wished there was some way she could please him in return. She spread her legs and squeezed her thighs against his sides, and Joe groaned softly. He slipped his middle finger inside her, bringing a loud moan from his girlfriend. "Does that feel good?" he whispered. "Yes…yes, it does," she whispered as he began to stroke gently, "Oh, God, does that feel good!" "Do you trust me, Grace?" he asked. Grace looked at him, seeing the question in his eyes, and she couldn't help but nod. "Unconditionally," she whispered. Joe kissed her softly as he took his hand from inside her shorts. He gently grasped the band, pulling down until she raised her hips. He carefully slid them down her legs, tossing them over his shoulder. The young woman twitched involuntarily as his fingers grazed the insides of her thighs, caressing the scars with all the love he felt. Her breathing became shallow as he eased down her body, his lips kissing her through the fabric of her tanktop. "Joe…," she whispered when he disappeared underneath the blanket. "Don't worry about me, angel. This isn't about me," he said knowingly. He licked her rosy flesh, just below her belly button, smiling when it constricted against his tongue. He eased down a little further, planting soft kisses on the inside of each thigh, not missing the smell of her arousal. It was the sweetest scent on Earth, and he ignored it as long as he could.

Grace gasped when she felt his tongue on her womanhood, almost lurching off the bed. Joe placed a gentle hand on her belly to hold her down, making sure to keep the pressure light so she wouldn't feel constrained. He moved his tongue gently, lapping and twitching against her skin. When she moved her legs over his shoulder, he groaned and pulled her a little closer. "Oh, my…oh…," Grace whispered. It was the most sensational, pleasurable feeling ever, and she never wanted it to stop. Sensing this, Joe slowed his ministrations to an almost torturous pace, bringing even more sounds of pleasure from his girlfriend. When he felt she was ready, he sped back up, flicking his tongue over her nub as he gently slid his finger back inside her. Her hips moved in sync with his finger, and he felt her walls squeezing tightly. "God, don't stop, Joe…," she whispered through clenched teeth, "Please don't stop!" Joe groaned at the passion in her voice, and he continued to speed up. Grace's moans echoed loudly off the walls, and he hoped she didn't wake the neighbors. Trembles began to spread from her center to the tips of her fingers, causing her to clutch the sheets until her knuckles were white. She couldn't stop the orgasm from happening, and she certainly didn't want to. "Joey…Joey…I'm…I'm…," she whispered right before her thighs tightened around his head. She let out a half-moan/half-scream as she exploded around his finger and mouth. Joe slowly removed his finger and happily lapped up her nectar. Her legs twitched as he moved back up, retracing his steps with his mouth, kissing her in almost the exact same places. When he emerged from under the blanket, his girlfriend was flushed red, but she also had the biggest smile on her face, and he couldn't help but to smile as well. He gently wiped the sweat from her forehead, all the while kissing her cheeks and nose softly.

When she finally opened her eyes, she cupped his face and kissed him with all the passion she could muster, relishing the taste of herself on his lips. After a few moments, he finally asked, "You alright?" "Better than alright," Grace whispered. Joe smiled and kissed her once more before moving from atop her. Grace stretched her arms dreamily, groaning as her muscles relaxed themselves from the experience. He watched as she slowed her breathing and willed the heat from her face. When she finally looked at him, his smile mirrored her own. "What?" she asked turning on her side to face him. "I didn't think it was possible, but you look even more beautiful," he said softly. "I love you, too," she whispered in response. "Breakfast?" Joe asked slowly moving from the bed. "Thank you," she said softly, knowing he was offering to cook so she could get dressed in private. Joe winked at her before leaving the room, letting Rocky inside before shutting the door quietly. Grace fought down the urge to laugh, but she honestly had never felt happier. That was the most intimate she'd been with Joe, and it felt absolutely natural to her. There was no fear and no hesitation, and she realized that the fears she still held were completely unfounded. He would never force her to do anything she didn't want to do, and she knew he meant it with no conditions. Rocky stretched out beside her on the bed, and she sighed happily as she rubbed his belly. She climbed out of the bed and slipped on her shorts before going down to the bathroom. Taking her time in the shower, she closed her eyes as she remembered Joe's kisses on her thighs, his caressing touch against her scars. It was almost like he hadn't noticed them, or was purposefully ignoring them to please her. Either way, they hadn't bothered him or deterred him from his goal of making sure she was happy. After gently scrubbing her body and washing her hair, she moved back down to their bedroom. Looking out the window, smiling at the cloudless, bright sky, she decided on a pair of short khaki shorts and a navy blue B.I. spaghetti-strapped tanktop. She grabbed her blue heelless tennis shoes before finally going downstairs.

Joe was cutting up a banana when she walked into the kitchen. "Did you--." "Yeah, I let him out," he said grinning. Grace smiled and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Need some help?" she asked. "Yeah, you can cut up the strawberries," he answered nudging her hip playfully. Returning the favor, she then grabbed a small knife from the dish-holder near the sink, a second cutting board, and the small container of strawberries. They worked in silence, each stealing glances at the other with love-filled eyes. Once she was done, Grace looked at him and asked, "Now what?" "Now you go have a seat," he said dropping another kiss on her lips. Blushing yet again, she moved to the dining room table, content to watch her boyfriend cook for her. He poured oatmeal into two small bowls, then dropped pieces of the strawberries and bananas inside. He placed slices of darkened ham on two saucers along with a couple pieces of toast. He finally poured a glass of strawberry milk, and took Grace's meal over first. "There ya are," he said softly. "Thank you, Joe," she spoke. "It's nothin', angel," he said grabbing his own plate and sitting down across from her, "You ready for today?" "I'm not gonna be doin' much o' anything, maybe talkin' to Bobby and Bex if they're considering hiring somebody," she answered spooning some of the warm oatmeal into her mouth. "Otherwise, it's business as usual?" he asked. "Yeah, pretty much," she said. "So do you want me to take you to work so I can pick you up for tonight? Or are you gonna drive yourself?" he asked. "I'll drive, only 'cause I don't know what time Bobby's gonna let me go," she said quietly. "That's fine, angel. Now I know not to expect you right at six," he said grinning, "Besides, it'll probably be an hour or two of socializing before anybody even thinks about food." "Did she tell you how many people are gonna be there?" she asked. "Of course not. She said it was the Seanoa family," he said.

Grace blanched and groaned softly. "Angel, I'll find you before you get too overwhelmed, okay?" he said touching her hand. "Promise?" she whispered. "Remember the Hall of Fame Ceremony?" he asked grinning. Grace thought back to that night, how she'd gotten lost in the crowd so easily, and how Joe had found her with the same amount of ease. "Yeah…seems like ages ago," she said continuing to eat her meal. "Sometimes. Sometimes it seems like just yesterday," he said quietly, "Anyway, I found you then. I'll find you again." Grace blushed slightly and gave a curt nod. "You think I should come back home and change? I mean, is it gonna be a real formal thing?" she asked. "Gracie, you'll be fine. You shouldn't stress over the little things," he said grinning. "Fine, fine, I'll stop," she said grinning as well, "What're you gonna do all day?" "Well, since Phil wants to start preppin' for February, I'll probably head up to Hard Knox for the mornin'. Then I've got those annoying errands to worry about," he said sipping on his own glass of milk, "Interviews start today, right?" "Yeah, as far as I know, there's nine today, and 15 tomorrow," she answered. "Ya'll gonna have enough customers for that?" he asked. "Bobby was really particular about who got a second interview. Bex said she called him for almost every person, sometimes during the actual interview," she answered, "He said if we don't get customers, he's got ways to test their skills." "What're you thinkin'?" he asked grinning. "Cantaloupe, oranges, maybe watermelons. Fruits like that have a tough exterior, so it's real easy to practice tattooing on them," she answered. "Have you ever done that?" he asked. "Oh, yeah, when I apprenticed with Jo-Jo. The first year, I drew and traced stuff on paper. The next nine months, I tattooed on everything from apples to kiwi," she said chuckling softly. "Wow…what'd you do with all that fruit?" he asked. Grace shrugged and said, "Well, with some, the outer skin was really thick, so we ate the inside, but most of it wasn't, so we just took pictures and threw 'em away."

Joe smirked and shook his head. "I know, it's a crazy way o' learnin', but it worked. I eventually got good enough to tattoo on people," his girlfriend said smiling. "You gonna take Rocky with you?" he asked. "You think I should? I mean, he's used to big crowds at the shop now, but it's gonna be a little more hectic today," she said eyeing her beloved pet, who'd just plopped down by the front door. "I guess he made the decision for you," he said quietly. "I guess so," she responded finishing her glass of milk, "Are you gonna stop by today?" "I can if you want me to," Joe answered as she stood. "With it just bein' me, Bobby, and Bex there, I don't know if I'll have time to leave for lunch," she said putting her dishes in the dishwasher. "Any particular time?" her boyfriend asked. Grace shrugged and said, "Anytime in the early afternoon is fine. Maybe after you're done at Hard Knox." "Sounds like a plan," he whispered grasping her wrist as she headed for the front door. Grace smiled slightly as he pulled her onto his lap. "Yes?" she asked softly. "Just one more thing…," he whispered capturing her lips. Moaning softly, she leaned into his body, deepening the kiss and gripping his shoulders. Joe ran his left hand down her bared thigh, stroking the skin as he pulled her even closer. "Okay, okay, I gotta go," she spoke against his lips. "Have fun today," he said smiling satisfactorily. Grace moved from his lap and headed for the door, grabbing her keys from the hook. "See ya later," she responded opening the door, letting Rocky out first. "Bye, angel," he said as the door shut.

Grace finally pulled into the parking lot of her shop a little after nine a.m. For some reason, she wasn't surprised to see Dave sitting on a black case outside the front door. "You're early," she said stopping the truck. "Better early than late," he said grinning. "Give me a second to open up shop," she said before pulling away. After getting in through the back door, she turned on all the lights before finally unlocking the front door. Dave walked in, met happily by Rocky. "Yeah, he still likes you," Grace said smiling. "I'll take that as a good thing," Dave said as Rocky jumped up and placed his paws around the man's waist. "He'll be expectin' treats next time," the young woman said before going back to the work area. Dave smirked and continued to pet the large animal. "You sure you're not psychic, miss?" he called out. "Nope, just real intuitive. I might have only been here for a few months, but I've paid close attention. I know what Bobby expects in a new artist, and even somebody who's been here a while longer than I have, so I know what he's lookin' for," she answered back. Dave sat down on the couch, shaking his head when Rocky climbed up beside him and placed his large head in the man's lap. "Do you know how long the interview will last?" he asked. "Depends. It's a Tuesday, so we don't get many customers 'til early afternoon. It's a first-come/first-serve kind o' thing, though," she responded, "And it depends on the size o' the piece you're gonna be doin'." "How long did yours last?" he asked. Grace peeked out the doorway and said, "Five hours. You got somewhere to be?" "Not at all," he said grinning. "Rocky, counter, now," she said eyeing her dog. Rocky whined softly, moving only when his owner headed towards him. "Sorry about that," Dave spoke. "Nah, it's cool. I wasn't lyin' when I said he was our guard dog. He can't do that if he's curled up on the couch," she said heading back through the doorway. "Is he yours, then, or Bob's?" he asked. "He's mine," she answered.

"Most shops don't allow pets inside," Dave mentioned. "I had him here for my interview, and Bobby told me the same thing. I told him to call him a service dog, then, 'cause he's my eyes and ears," she said. "And the shop kind of adopted him?" he asked. "Kind of, but not really," Grace answered continuing the prep the workstations for the day, "He's mine, I own him, I just bring him with me 'cause he'd raise a ruckus if I crated him at home." "Gotcha. How long have you had him?" he asked. Grace peeked out of the doorway again, a grin on her face. "Don't be so nervous, Dave," she said quietly. "That obvious?" he asked, a hint of red on his cheeks. "Anybody who asks this many questions about my dog must definitely be tryin' not to focus on somethin' else," she said, "My dad got him about six months before I left home. He followed me around so much, everybody just kind o' let me take ownership. Up until April, though, I hadn't seen him in about six years. But…he still followed me around like he was mine." "More like you were his, I guess," he said noting how every time the young woman emerged, the dog's ears perked up. "Yeah, well, he's looked out for me a lot, so…I look out for him," she said before disappearing yet again. Dave thought he saw a tear fall from her left eye, but didn't want to push his boundaries by questioning it. "So, um, are Bobby and RaBeckah gonna be here soon?" he asked. "I'm opening the shop today. They'll be here around noon," she answered, "Why?" "Oh, just askin'…," he spoke before picking up one of the magazines on the table.

A half an hour later, Grace finally emerged from the back with a sketchbook and pencil in hand. "You alright?" she asked seeing Dave with his head leaned back. "I didn't sleep much last night," he answered quietly. "What do you do to relieve stress, Dave?" she asked sitting behind the counter. "Can't you tell?" he said holding up his arms. Grace smiled and nodded slightly. "So why not work out before you came here?" she asked. "I would've been just as nervous," he answered. Knowingly, Grace tore off a few sheets from her sketchbook and took them over to him, handing him the pencil she'd brought out. "Works for me," she said quietly. Dave smiled thankfully and took one of the hardcover books from the table to bear down on. Grace grinned and went to the back to get another pencil. The two people drew in silence until it was time to open the shop to the public, and the young woman wasn't surprised to find that he'd gone through the sheets she'd given him. "Can I see?" she asked sitting down beside him. Dave took a deep breath and handed over the papers. The first drawing was of a single black rose lying atop a blank tombstone. It wasn't anything special, but Grace knew it held meaning to the man. The second drawing was actually of Rocky, and she couldn't help but smile. "You have a specialty?" she asked. "Nature drawings. Animals, flowers, scenery, all that stuff," he answered. "Nice. We didn't have that before with any of our artists, so it'll be a nice change," she said. "You sure are optimistic about this," he argued grinning. "You shouldn't be so pessimistic," she countered. "You remind me of my oldest daughter," he said quietly, "Same kind o' spunk." "Where is she now?" she asked. "Um…livin' with her mom out in Georgia," he answered, "After…I got sentenced, her mom wanted to get her outta the state as soon as she could." "When's the last time you saw her?" she asked.

Dave sighed and looked down at his hands. "About a year ago, right after I got out. I'm guessin' RaBeckah told you what happened?" he said. "Yeah…she did," Grace said looking away. "Anyway, um, right after I got out, I flew out to Georgia to see her. She looked healthy, ya know, on the outside, but…I knew it was still hurtin' her inside," he continued, "Even though it was so long ago, he still had that bit o' control over her." Grace sniffled and let out a deep breath, but Dave didn't miss the look in her eyes. "When?" he asked softly. "May," she said just as softly, fiddling with the hem of her shorts, "Ex went bat-shit crazy, and kidnapped me." She had no clue why she was being so open about what had happened, because, just like Dave's daughter, she knew Terry still had a control over her that she didn't know would ever leave. However, she got that protective vibe from Dave that made it extremely easy to open up to him. "Did they catch him?" he asked. "Yeah. He's in jail for the next 25 years," she answered. "Good…good," he said quietly. Grace swallowed and picked up the last sheet of paper. There was a large tree, probably an oak or sequoia, and a small girl sitting at the base holding a book. "Wow…," she said quietly. "Yeah…Sam loved to read as a child," he said, "That's my daughter's name." "Short for Samantha?" she asked. "Nah, Samara," he answered. "Pretty name," she said quietly. "Her mom was pretty adamant about it. I wanted a boy, of course, and was gonna name him Sam anyway, so…we compromised," he said grinning. "Compromise is always key," she said as the door swung open, "Mornin', Jackie." The small African-American woman smiled and waved, looking Dave over before shutting the door behind her. "Newbie?" she asked. "Second interview," Grace answered, "You up for it?" "Sure," Jackie answered pulling out a piece of paper and handing it to the large man. "First booth on the left, Dave," Grace said moving back behind the counter. Dave stood and headed through the doorway, and the young woman smiled thankfully at the other woman. _I hope he doesn't freeze up_, she thought before returning to her sketchpad.

By noon, five more people had showed up for second interviews, but Grace hadn't opened up to them nearly as much as she had to Dave. Customers had come in regularly over the past two hours, all agreeing to help with the interviews. Bob entered the shop a few minutes after noon with a large brown box, RaBeckah following shortly after with a few bags in hand. "Knick-knacks?" Grace asked from behind the counter. "Yep. Hey, everybody," Bob said heading to the back. The two brunette women spoke from the couch, but Grace could tell they were more nervous than Dave had been earlier. Rocky whined softly and moved towards the front door. Grace sighed and slipped from behind the counter, taking her pet out to relieve himself. When she came back inside, Bob was setting new tongue, lip, and brow rings inside the glass counter. "How many did you get?" she asked taking her seat again. "About 200, along with some Tattoo Goo and jewelry pieces Bex liked," he answered, "How'd things go this mornin'?" "Pretty good. Dave was here when I got here, actually," she said grinning, "He's still back there, along with three other interviewees." "Good stuff. Customers been pretty steady?" he asked. "Yep," she said grinning. "Good, good," he said quietly. "You alright?" Grace asked. "Still feelin' the effects from yesterday," he said grinning. "I heard that!" RaBeckah said from the back, causing the two people to laugh heartily. Bob leaned forward and softly asked, "What do you think?" "Come on to the back," she said moving from behind the counter. Bob followed her to his office, sliding the glass door shut behind him. "What's goin' on?" RaBeckah asked putting away the office supplies they'd purchased.

"Dave's a go, no doubt about it. Rocky loves the guy. The other three are maybes. I mean, they're open and talkative and whatnot, but I got the feelin' from the customers they weren't too sure about 'em," Grace said. Bob took a deep breath and looked through the blinds he'd hung a couple months ago, noting that all four booths were full. "Think I should go check on 'em?" he asked. "Did you check on me?" she asked grinning. "No, but you were different," he said grinning as well. "I'll check on 'em," RaBeckah spoke leaving the office. She went into the first workstation, and Georges looked back at her. "Hi," he said flashing a brilliant smile at her. "How's it goin'?" she asked looking over his shoulder. There was the beginnings of the skyline of New York City across the woman's shoulders, and the phrase "Home Sweet Home" in graffiti lettering. "It's good. It's a graywash piece, so it won't take but probably another hour or so to finish," he responded. "Good stuff," she said before moving on to the next booth. The next person, Mykala, was finishing a full Japanese ninja woman, dressed provocatively in short blue shorts, and a pinstriped bra. The only thing that made her a ninja was the veil over her face and swords in her hands. "How do you feel about it?" RaBeckah asked suddenly. Mykala lifted the needle and said, "Depends on how he feels about it." RaBeckah smiled and nodded in understanding, moving to the third booth. Lauren was halfway done with a large raven, and RaBeckah's eyebrows furrowed. It was a rather simple tattoo, and usually interviewees went all out for their pieces. Without saying a word, she moved to the final booth, not surprised to see Dave hunched over the table. "Hey," RaBeckah spoke trying to see what he was working on.

Dave looked over his shoulder and smiled, giving a slight wave. "What're you workin' on?" she asked. "Oh…sorry," he said moving to the right. "Hey, Jackie," she spoke eyeing the snake wrapped around a lightning bolt, "You've got to be kiddin' me, right?" "Nope. I told you I was gonna get it one day," Jackie said grinning. "You and those damn books," RaBeckah said chuckling. "Yeah, yeah," Jackie responded, "How does it look?" "Exactly like you said it would," the older woman said, "I was just comin' around to see how everybody was doin'." "Are you almost done, man?" Jackie asked. "Yeah. I told you it was gonna hurt," Dave said innocently. "Not this much!" she argued. Dave smiled and said, "Ten more minutes, max." "Okay," Jackie whispered, and RaBeckah could see she was on the verge of tears. "Oh, come on, you know it'll be worth it, sweetheart," she said before slipping through the curtains and going back to her husband's office. "Well?" Bob asked as soon as his wife returned. RaBeckah slid the door shut and said, "I'm not so sure about Mykala and Lauren. They didn't seem too confident in their work, and Lauren was doin' a real simple bird that my three-year-old nephew could do." "What about Dave?" Grace asked. RaBeckah smirked and shrugged. "He seemed alright to me," she said casually. "Really?" the younger woman asked. "Yeah, he was almost done. It's gonna look real sweet when he's done," RaBeckah said. "So that's one down, huh?" Bob asked. "Pretty much," his wife agreed. "And Georges?" he asked. "Eh…nice smile, great body, looks to work out on the regular--." "Hey!" Bob said with wide eyes. "Oh, you meant his work?" she said innocently. "I'm gonna pluck your eyes out, Bex," he grumbled. "Then what good would I be workin' here?" she said grinning, "He was gettin' started on a graywash outline o' the NYC skyline. Good start, but we'll see how it turns out." "Thank you," Bob said as a buzzer sounded from behind him, "Gracie?" "Sure thing, boss," she said heading to the lobby.

Joe entered the shop just before three o' clock with a bag in one hand and a cupholder in the other. Rocky barked happily and nearly toppled him over, getting snickers from the two men on the couch. "Rocky, stop," Grace said grinning, "Hi, sweetheart." Rocky tried jumping up to grab the bags Joe was holding, but Joe sternly said, "No!" Submissively, the dog plopped down in his resting place. "Hey, angel. Hope you're hungry," Joe finally said to Grace, setting the cupholder down on the counter. "What'd ya get me?" she asked leaning forward. "Broiled chicken and dumplings," he said handing over the bag. "Good stuff. How was training?" she asked grinning. "If I could, I'd beat the shit outta Phil," he said rolling his eyes playfully. "If you could," she said sipping on the iced tea drink. "Don't you start," he said with narrowed eyes, "Anyway, he stretched me out like a damn rubber band. Probably the most painful four hours since I went through therapy." "Well, the more limber you are, the easier it'll be when you actually start trainin' for February," she said as he leaned on the counter, "I can pull up a chair, ya know." "Nah, I can't stay long. Phil wants me back there in an hour," he said frowning. "I'll see you tonight, Joe," she tried to assure him. "I know, I know. I should be happy, but…I'd like to spend time with you, too," he whispered touching her hand. Grace smiled and leaned forward, kissing him softly. "I'll see you tonight," she said softly. Joe smiled as well, pulling away despite his desire to stay right there with his girlfriend. "I guess I can wait another few hours," he said winking at her, "See ya tonight, angel." "Bye, Joey," she said waving slightly. "Back to hell, I guess," he said heading for the door. "It won't be when you get your black belt," she called after him. "I'll try and remember that," he responded waving goodbye and leaving the shop. Grace sighed softly and turned her attention to her food. The day wouldn't go by fast enough.


End file.
